La historia de HackHex
by Dr Katts
Summary: Aqui empieza la aventura de HackHex un jovencito inexperto con una vida muy poco comun que quiere dejar su huella en este universo..¿Estara a la altura para afrontar las aventuras que le aguardan?.. Este sera el ULTIMO capitulo previo al final..Espero les guste!
1. Bloque 01-05

01 Mi historia

Ando corriendo por mi vida luchando contra un demonio que supera ifinitamente el poco poder que si alguien se lo preguntaba ¿como llegue yo a esto? es una historia larga y aprobechando que antes de morir solemos ver toda nuestra vida pasar de frente,Me sera mas facil contrales como acabe de esta manera..  
Vengo de una familia pequeña en un mundo pequeño (evergreen) que les fue dado a mis padres como refugio (a la fecha me sigo preguntando ¿de que?) Vivi toda mi infancia con mi madre,mi padre y mi hermana (la cual en ocaciones suele ser un dolor de muelas), educado por mis padres en la ciencia y en la magia..Esto ultimo me resulta inutil ya que tengo un "pequeño defecto" de nacimiento y es que cerca de mi toda la magia simplemente desaparece por muy poderosa,fuerte o compleja que sea simplemente no funciona..Podria sonar extraño aunque eso no significa que otros tipos de cosas me afecten, por ejemplo las pociones. aunque si estas contienen algun ingrediente generado por la magia, esa parte de la pocion no funcionara..Suelo tener problemas muy serios para conciliar el sueño de manera natural (tengo unas marcas muy notorias bajo mis ojos) ya que desde que recuerdo siempre tengo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez ¿de que se trata? estoy en un lugar obscuro y una chica trata de protegerme de algo o alguien que nos persigue,pero siempre nos acaba alcanzando y despierto cuando la sangre de la chica cae sobre mi,impotente por poder cambiar el resultado e incapaz de darle algun significado a todas esas emociones que pasan por mi en esos instantes,Asi que la unica solucion que tuvieron mis padres fue hacerme una almohada rellena de arena de "sandman" (esa arena puede dormir lo que sea mientras tenga capacidad de dormir) la cual me permite dormir sin sueños,Es triste no soñar aunque si siempre tenemos la misma pesadilla creo que es lo mas sano emocionalmente..  
Aunque mi madre ha hecho lo imposible por enseñarme todo lo que sabe me resulta improductivo..Ya que algunas cosas que si he podido aprobechar como las pociones y algunas otras curiosidades al respecto..Con mi padre he podido hacer cosas mas productivas (o que funcionen cerca de mi) lo malo es que suelen ser mas complicados los conocimientos que de el he aprendido..Asi aprendi desde obtener materiales para los proyectos hasta manipularlos desde un taller hasta inclusive con lo que tuviera a la a eso aprendi a manejar maderas,metales,quimicos,cristales y demas,Con ello pude fabricar muchas cosas y asi le regale a mi madre un collar hecho de piedras preciosas que fabrique desde simples pedazos de carbon..  
Aunque desde el nacimiento de mi hermana (en ese entonces tendria como 12 años de mi mundo) empezamos a separarnos un poco mas pasando tiempo con uno u otro de mis padres aprendiendo alguna diciplina en especifico ya que mi hermana no nacio con el mismo problema que yo,ya que ella si podia usar la magia sin ninguna restriccion (bueno mientras yo no estuviera cerca),Con ello mi hermana tendria una educacion similar a la mia con la diferencia que ella si podria usar magia sin problemas..Por esa razon mi padre construyo su taller lejos de casa para que mi hermana pudiera estudiar magia sin problemas..  
Como pueden ver no es una vida muy interezante o estimulante a grandes razgos,pero cuando salgo de casa he tenido experiencias bastante extrañas y curiosas,el problema es que hasta hace poco empece a salir sin compañia y con ello tengo mucho miedo a la soledad,aunque me siento emocionado cada que salgo ya que siempre conozco nuevos amigos y experiencias ..  
Recuerdo mi primer salida de casa en ese entonces he de haber tenido unos 12 años (seria un aproximado a los 4 años de edad en otros mundos) Mi padre habia creado un portal que permitia sin necesidad de magia conectar nuestro mundo a muchos otros (excepto al mundo de mi padre por alguna extraña razon)  
el trato durante muchos años encontrar el modo de salir de evergreen para regresar a su mundo origen (Alquimia) pero nunca tuvo exito aunque tras multiples intentos logro encontrar varios mundos,tardaron un rato en descubrir las diferencias entre esta infinidad de mundos por esa razon mi madre no estaba al principio segura si ese mundo era Equestria aunque despues de un tiempo de observacion confirmaron lo que mi mama deseaba regresar a casa,asi que mi mama me llevaria a su mundo origen, un mundo llamado Equestria,Yo estaba muy emocionado ya que nunca habia salido de casa (que este mundo es muy pequeño y ya lo he recorrido muchas veces) asi que siempre habia tenido ganas de conocer otros mundos, ya que siendo francos mi casa es muy aburrida..  
Asi un dia prepare mi morral el cual mi padre hizo ya tiene espacio alterado (que es mas grande por dentro que por fuera) y me permitio llevar todas mis cosas en el (aunque en ese entonces no eran muchas) y fui con mi madre a su mundo hogar tenia tantas ganas de verlo gracias a las historias que me contaba..un mundo magico y brillante donde todos sus habitantes vivian felices en una vida sencilla..Por otra parte mi madre sentia mucha nostalgia por regrezar a su mundo hogar y ver como habia cambiado en todos esos años que estuvo fuera y contarle a sus amigos lo que habia hecho todo ese tiempo fuera de casa,Nunca habia visto a mama tener ese brillo en sus ojos,y aunque mi papa estaba feliz por eso no dejaba de preocuparse, con mi madre embarazada de mi hermana y el problema pendiente del regrezo (que sin magia resultaria una tarea bastante dificil) ya que no sabia como actuar en ese mundo ya que como era de esperarse el no tenia mucha afinidad..Asi que diseño unos artilugios que resultarian muy utiles en caso de ser necesario ya que en caso de enfrentarnos a alguna criatura hostil seria un problema bastante serio y aunque mi padre aprendio a usar la magia no es tan bueno como podria imaginarse..  
Asi que partimos a visitar Equestria ya que mi madre queria hablar con una amiga de su mundo para tratar de averiguar ¿que estaba ocurriendo conmigo? y encontrar una cura a este problema ya que no habia ningun precedente al respecto y Mama habia probado todo lo que tenia a su alcance y la unica solucion que le quedaba era pedir ayuda a sus maestros...

02 Mi primer viaje a Equestria

Asi que llego el gran dia ,mi madre estaba dandonos los pormenores del viaje ya que como era de esperarse no podriamos mantener nuestra forma humanoide actual y pues resultaria obvio que no nos pudieramos acoplar inmediatamente al cambio..Entramos en el portal..Una luz intenza me hizo cerrar los ojos por momentos no tenia conciencia de mi..  
Cuando desperte estabamos en un campo verde cerca de un bosque,yo era un pequeño caballito blanco mi cabello era cafe obscuro con unas mechas negras,alado con una protuberancia en la frente (que si era un cuerno era muy pequeño) y una extraña marca en el trasero,asi que sintiendo mis alas intente volar pero no podia elevarme muy alto,Mientras tanto veia a mama era una craitura similar a mi pero tenia unas alas enormes y su cuerno era muy delgado y afilado una piel blanca con un cabello y cola de color rojo y azul muy intenso y una marca en su costado (una estrella de 5 puntas con unas gemas de colores intercaladas),por su parte mi padre no tenia alas ni cuerno pero era bastante grande y fuerte su cuerpo era de color cafe claro y su cabello negro,su tamaño era mayor al de mama y poseia una marca que parecia un libro abierto con una espada atravezado..Mi madre se quedo helada al ver esa marca..Nunca nos dijo el porque y aunque no era de mi interez mama apartir de ese dia vio a mi padre de una manera muy distinta..  
Poco me duro el gusto de tener alas, de pronto cai al piso Mis alas,el cuerno y la extraña marca habian desaparecido..Mi madre no pudo prestarle atencion a la marca ya que no imagino que fuera a desaparecer ya que estaba intentando hacer magia pero al igual que siempre esta simplemente no funcionaba (aun en este mundo) ella penso que posiblemente hayan desaparecido a causa de mi problema..  
Asi que antes de emprender el viaje mi madre oculto sus alas detras de una capa y se coloco una mochila en su espalda,mi papa saco un artefacto como un guante metalico,lo coloco en una de sus patas y con eso aseguro la mochila (muy util cuando no tienes manos) por mi parte coloque la bolsa que me habia traido de casa la cual estaba extrañamente ajustada a la forma que actualmente yo tenia,Mi madre no podia reconocer donde estabamos ya que tenia años que habia abandonado equestria,asi que caminamos en linea recta entrando al bosque, tratando de encontrar señales de civilizacion..  
El bosque era muy lugubre apezar de la hora del dia que supuestamente era el silencio era siniestro ,muy diferente al silencio que habia en casa..Papa y mama estaban muy alerta ya que sabian que este bosque era peligroso y que habia criaturas poco amigables,Lo unico que podia hacer era estar cerca de ellos por si algo pasaba..  
tras varias horas de caminar (jamas habia caminado tanto en mi forma humana y aun asi no me sentia cansado)..Asi llegamos a un castillo ruinoso abandonado hace muchos años y con huellas de haberse librado una gran batalla ahi..Nunca en mi vida habia visto a Mama tan angustiada por algo corrio hacia el castillo,papa me subio a su lomo y corrio tras de ella,Cuando la alcanzamos vimos a Mama llorando frente en lo que parecia ser el salon del trono viendo las ruinas donde alguna vez vivio,Papa trato de consolarla y se propuso a averiguar que habia ocurrido ahi..Paseamos por los alrededores sin poder averiguar que habia ocurrido,No se veian cadaveres o algo que implicara una pelea o batalla,Nos tomamos bastantes libertades explorando recogi algunas cosas que habia encontrado tiradas en aquel lugar,aunquela mayoria solo era basura..el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado y ya era la hora de comer Papa saco comida de su mochila,Mama preparo una mesa que apezar de estar muy maltratada serviria bastante bien para que pudieramos comer ahi..Curiosamente la comida no habia sufrido cambios asi que no nos encontramos con alguna extraña sorpresa (como que los sandwiches cobraran vida o algo asi),Tras acabar de comer fuimos a lo que alguna vez habia sido la biblioteca,Habia muchos libros regados por todas partes,y viendo el caos que habia (y obviando que tardariamos mucho tiempo en encontrar respuestas Mama nos pidio que nos alejaramos para que pudiera usar su magia,Asi que Papa y yo fuimos a hechar otro vistazo por el lugar,Mama le habia comentado acerca de los pasajes secretos que habia en el castillo asi que Papa tuvo la precaucion de ponerme una cuerda para evitar que me perdiera y me dio un comunicador/localizador en caso de perderme accidentalmente en algun pasadizo,Mama sabia que no habia trampas mortales ahi pero tampoco dejaria que algo malo pasara..  
Por su parte Mama estaba usando su magia para tratar de averiguar que habia ocurrido ahi y resolver que habia pasado con los habitantes del lugar,Por mientras nosotros estabamos recorriendo el castillo a nuestras anchas,Papa se intrigaba con la manera de vivir de estos seres y el como podria haber transcurrido la vida de Mama en este mundo..por mi parte escuchaba las deducciones de Papa al respecto de lo que podria haber pasado,Ya que no parecian huellas de una invasion,parecerian las huellas de un ataque aereo a pequeña escala,ya que no habia indicios de que tropas entraran por tierra,aunque viendo las particularidades de los habitantes de este mundo no podia tener una idea clara de lo ocurrido,Pasadas varias horas decidimos regresar con Mama a ver si habia encontrado las respuestas que buscaba,Por desgracia no habia nada ningun registro de lo ocurrido,y apezar de dominar la videncia,por las fuerzas magicas involucradas no podia usar sus dones...-Asi que llego la noche,el castillo tenia un tono lugubre en la obscuridad,Mama nos llevo atravez de pasillos y demas hasta una torre,jalo un interruptor y una pared se abrio,era una recamara aunque polvosa bastante linda para pasar la noche,Mama nos dijo que era su cuarto cuando ella vivia aqui,yo comence a ver todo lo que aqui habia ya que queria conocer como Mama vivia cuando era joven,pero obscurecio muy pronto y ya era hora de dormir...  
Se dio la mañana y Mama decidio abandonar el castillo ya que no habia nada,Pero no perdio la esperanza que su vieja amiga estuviera viva en algun otro lugar ya que tampoco habia razones para creer lo peor..Asi que mama tomo unas cosas de su vieja habitacion entre ellas un sobre cerrado que no me dejo leer,Salimos despues de un buen desayuno esperando encontrar señales de vida en algun lugar de este mundo,seguimos de largo por el bosque, apezar de lo siniestro del aura que esta emanaba..Tras un par de horas de caminar encontramos un pequeño pueblo en construccion..Jamas habia visto otros seres vivos ademas de mis padres lo cual en ese momento me causo mucha curiosidad,queria ir con mama pero ella nos pidio que nos quedaramos a las afueras mientras preguntaba,en ese momento yo queria ver a los que habitaban el pueblo queria hacer amigos y jugar con alguien de mi edad (hay que admitir ue resultaba aburrida mi vida en ese entonces)..Mientras tanto mi mama estaba hablando con los nativos pidiendo indicaciones (estaba muy lejos como para poder distinguirlos) y papa estaba con los binoculares viendo a lo lejos lo que ocurria..  
Pronto nos hizo una señal para alcanzarla,asi que avanzamos hacia ella para seguir nuestro camino..Asi solo me quedo conformarme con ver a esos seres construir sus casas sin ayuda de maquinas pero algunos tenian la capacidad de hacer magia..Pero al acercarme empezaba a ver como esta se desaparecia y lo que sostenian con ella caia sin "razon aparente" papa me dijo que no volteara y que siguiera mi camino,Yo queria quedarme a ayudar pero papa no me dejaba detenerme.. asi con algunos tropiezos salimos del pueblo y les pregunte a mis padres ¿porque no podiamos quedarnos a ayudar? a lo que mama se apresuro a contestar,-Ellos son muy dependientes de su magia y si no la tienen pueden ser muy hostiles con quienes alteran su modo de vida..Yo no entendia lo que me trataba de decir ya que nunca habia tratado con otros seres que no fueran mis padres,y no podia entenderlo tambien note que mis padres eran considerablemente mas altos y grandes que los habitantes de este lugar lo que hacia que sobresalieran bastante..  
Segun las indicaciones que le dieron a mama teniamos que tomar un tren (algo que solo habia visto en las ilustraciones de los libros de papa) y eso me emocionaba ya que por primera vez veria uno...Mama afortunadamente tenia gemas que habian cosechado antes del viaje asi que con ellas pago los pasajes y reservo un vagon completo para nosotros,estuvimos varias horas en el tren que me habrian parecido eternas de no ser porque fuimos a dar una vuelta dentro de este,al igual que en el pueblo,los demas ponis eran de inferior tamaños que mis padres,asi pude ver una variedad de pasajeros de todos tipos,y algo que note es que todos poseian marcas en sus traseros diferentes y ninguna se repetia..Le pregunte a mama acerca de ellas,pero estaba muy absorta en si misma,como si algo le preocupara,por su parte Papa no supo darme una respuesta concreta al respecto (era de suponerse viendo que no sabia como funcionaba este mundo)..Asi llegamos a una ciudad Brillante y llena de vida..

03 Reencuentros agridulces

Salimos del tren y nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad, Mama me dijo que los siguiera y que no estableciera contacto visual ni dirigir palabras con los desconocidos,yo acate la orden ya que no sabia si eran amigables los habitantes de esta ciudad,Papa por su parte estaba observando como apezar del esplendor del lugar seguian siendo rudimentarios y "primitivos" para hacer las cosas y lo dependientes a la magia que estos eran,Asi caminamos hasta el palacio el cual no era tan grande como el castillo ruinoso,pero tenia mucha vida y eso lo hacia ver bastante hermoso..  
Antes de acercarnos mas Mama sabia que tendria que tomar algunas medidas previniendo un recibimiento hostil,Asi que Papa saco unos brazaletes que eran escudos de campo inherte (que si un objeto va a alta velocidad este seria frenado con la misma fuerza) tambien saco otros accesorios que podrian servir como defenza en el peor de los casos como la garra que uso para sujetar la mochila de mama y un pulsador (dispara una carga que deja inconciente a cualquier criatura viva),Papa sabia que podria habre fricciones ya que al parecer sabia bajo que terminos habia escapado mama de ese lugar..  
De ese modo llegamos a la entrada del palacio cuando unos guardias cruzarn sus lanzas diciendo en tono amenazador "Ustedes NO pueden entrar" yo me pegue a mama porque me habian dado miedo..Mama dijo "vengo a ver a la princesa Luna" Aqui no existe ninguna princesa con este nombre.¿entonces quien esta a cargo aqui? pregunto mi madre con tono energico..A usted no le incumbe saber eso! el guardia respondio,Mama uso el pulsador y puso a dormir a los guardias y procedimos a entrar, el interior del palacio era majestuoso y lleno de colorido,yo jamas habia visto algo similar en mi vida,De pronto muchos soldados se acercaron para detenernos,yo me asuste,Papa dijo "si no quieren que les demos una paliza,bajen sus armas y traigan a quien este a cargo"los guardias continuaron acercandose asi que Papa uso su pulsador y derribo a todos los guardias al instante,Asi se escucho una voz diciendo "Alto! ¿que le has hecho a mis guardias?" Mama dijo "esa voz..Princesa Celestia! No se preocupe en un par de horas depertaran con undolor de cabeza pero sin ningun daño" ella era tan alta como Papa (aunque no tan fuerte) ella pregunto ¿te conozco? Mama dijo "soy Hex Star" Celestia contesto No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre,Antes de irme de este mundo borre la memoria de todos los que alguna vez me conocieron,No se preocupe en pocos minutos ese hechizo desaparecera, ¿y donde esta la princesa Luna? Mama pregunto ¿porque quieres saberlo? -Ella fue la unica a la que no tuve el valor de hechizar y podria ayudarme con un problema que no he podido resolver..-¿cual es ese problema? Mama se apresuro en contestar intente -levantar la lanza de ese caballero con su magia..Celestia intento levantarla y pregunto -¿que esta pasando? ¿que me haz hecho? -Yo nada, de hecho yo tampoco puedo hacer ninguna magia..Asi que me presento con la princesa..Este es mi hijo se llama "hackHex" y el es la causa de esto..-¿Pero como puede ser eso posible? -No lo se, es algo que tiene desde su nacimiento,incluso cuando regrese a equestria sus alas,cuerno y su cutie mark desaparecieron..  
Hex star! Ya te recuerdo! como te he extrañado ¿porque huiste? ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? pero que clase de hechizo usaste que ni aun yo podia recordarte..Larga historia dijo Mama ,pero como habra notado he estado bastante ocupada, mostrandole su vientre .Ohh y como se llamara? -Luna como mi mejor amiga...Celestia puso una cara triste...¿no lo sabias? -¿y eso cuando paso? -hace unos 800 años -¿Y no hiciste caso a lo que te habian advertido? incluso yo te dije como podria evitarse! -Tu desaparicion fue lo que provoco esto! -Fue tu incapacidad de prestar atencion a tu hermana ya que jamas te molestaste en escucharla -Eso NO es verdad! -admito que fue mi culpa irme sin borrarle la memoria ya que era la unica que la escuchaba..Mama dio media vuelta y nos alejamos..Pense que era buena idea volver,pero habia olvidado porque me fui..Y mi unica amiga aqui ya no existe,no tengo razon para seguir un momento mas por aqui..Papa trato de consolarla pero tenia un dolor muy dentro de su alma ..Nunca habia visto a mama tan triste,tanto que olvido el proposito de haber venido a este lugar..Celestia intento detenerla pero el hechizo borramemoria volvio y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido..  
Era hora de partir,tenia ganas de quedarme mas tiempo y hacer amigos,pero Mama ya no queria nada que nos uniera a este mundo..Ahora su mundo eramos nosotros Papa,yo y el bebe que estaba por venir..Asi que salimos de la ciudad y acampamos cerca de unos pastizales verdes donde no se veia nada en las cercanias,Yo pensaba en la discusion que Mama habia tenido ¿quien era y que habia ocurrido con Luna? eran cosas que en mi mente no dejaban de dar vueltas,El pasado de mama era muy misterioso y hasta ese dia no habia tenido curiosidad por eso..  
Al dia siguiente despues de empacar las cosas decidimos ir de regreso por donde veniamos para que Papa pudiera llevarnos a casa volvimos a tomar el tren ,Pero esta vez no salimos del vagon Mama no queria hablar sobre el tema,asi que simplemente estuvimos en silencio todo el viaje,me moria de aburrimiento..-Asi regrezamos a aquel pueblo en construccion por la tarde,pero estaba en abandono ¿que podria haber pasado? Pornto ibamos a averiguarlo..Ya que alguien nos dijo que nos ocultaramos ya que el pueblo estaba bajo el ataque de un dragon..En si no veiamos daño alguno pero si un pueblo muy aterrado..  
Papa y Mama decidieron seguir ya que Mama no pensaba quedarse mas en este mundo y mucho menos volver a tratar con su gente,Cuando de pronto una enorme sombra aparecio en el piso,al voltear hacia arriba vimos al dragon ,Era enorme y todos los aldeanos que todavia seguian afuera salieron corriendo para todos lados (incluido yo que en mi vida habia visto criatura tan grande) en el caos sali corriendo sin darme cuenta que corria hacia el bosque y que iba solo..Corri hasta detenerme por el cansancio,estaba a la mitad de ese aterrador bosque completamente solo,llore,grite sin ninguna respuesta,Jamas en mi vida habia estado solo y mucho menos en un lugar como este..empece a caminar en sentido opuesto tratando de regrezar por donde habia venido,Pero el bosque cambiaba constantemente (o eso me parecia) empezaba a hacer frio y estaba tan asustado que no sabia que hacer apezar que llebaba lo suficiente para salir de esta situacion facilmente,Ahi fue cuando me di cuenta que el miedo me haria hacer tonterias..Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mas, tenia la sensacion que me seguian,Subitamente salto una enorme bestia (a la fecha no se que cosa era) pero me persiguio durante bastante trayecto,ya estaba muy cansado ya no podia mas,cuando de pronto una silueta aparecio en las cercanias en principio pense que era Papa ya que era del mismo tamaño aunque este individuo era mucho mas fornido,Enfrento a la bestia sin ninguna ayuda de algun arma, dandole patadas brutales hasta hacerla retroceder (nunca pense que un pony pudiera pelear de esa manera) si se acerco a mi y me pregunto ,¿te encuentras bien pequeño? Yo no podia hablar ni moverme y perdi el conocimiento..  
No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente,cuando desperte estaba en una cabaña me pare y comence a explorarla,Tenia miedo,aunque ya no tanto,Escuche el rechinar de una puerta de madera,era el pony que me habia rescatado,era un tipo enorme de color amarillo con mucho pelo en su cara de color cafe y una marca de un bosque en su costado..-¿estas bien? pregunto,Yo tenia miedo de hablar de hecho jamas habia hablado con alguien ajeno a mis padres,¿donde estan tus padres? -No se me perdi en el bosque, le conteste.. -No te preocupes,encontraremos a tus padres, ¿quieres comer algo? sali a cortar unas zetas cuando escuche el escandalo en el bosque,Tienes suerte que estuviera en las cercanias,La criatura que te perseguia es muy sanguinaria y ha cobrado la vida de inumerables viajeros..  
El tipo era muy amable,y no sabia que esperar de el,Asi que le pregunte su nombre,el contesto "Ranger Dan" entonces supuse que era un guardabosques o algo asi,-¿Y cual es tu nombre pequeño? -HackHex le conteste -Tu nombre es bastante extraño,¿no eres de por aqui verdad? -No,Vine de visita con mis padres,nos ataco un dragon y me perdi.-mmm Cada año viene ese dragon por estas tierras,Y aunque no ataca a nadie,puede ser muy intimidante,Por lo regular en el pueblo Suelen encerrarse todo el dia ya que no saben que hace ese dragon por estas tierras..¿Me permites tu bolsa? Pregunto mientas intentaba encontrar la manera de ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres,Le di mi bolsa y algo comenzo a hacer ruidoRanger Dan empezo a buscar,y de pronto saco el comunicador que papa me habia dado,-Creo este aparatito nos ayudara a llamar a tus padres ¿verdad? No te preocupes los llamare y les dire como llegar a esta cabaña por un camino seguro,Si quieres descanzar puedes hacerlo Mi cama es bastante comoda y no creo quedarme a dormir esta noche,Ya que tengo que hacer guardia para que tus padres lleguen seguros a este lugar..Buenas noches! estaba tan cansado que me quede profundamente dormido..

04 La despedida

Mientras tanto Hackmaster y HexStar vieron al enorme animal volando sobre el pueblo,afortunadamente aun tenian el equipamiento puesto y estarian listos en caso que el dragon atacase,Estaban muy enfocados en este enorme problema (sin percatarse de que yo ya no estaba con ellos) tratando de poner a salvo a los habitantes del pueblo era un enorme dragon de color negro y purpura,una enorme bestia que estaba sobrevolando el pueblo,No podian ver a la criatura estaba obscureciendo y la bestia se fundia con la obscuridad de la noche.  
El enorme dragon empezaba a lanzar fuego al aire unas flamas moradas de tonalidad obscura,La enorme criatura Bajo a tierra,la criatura comenzo a dar de vueltas por los alrededores,Hex Star y Hackmaster sacaron sus armas y trataban de acercarse a la criatura para intentar eliminarla, Pero esta se movia demasiado rapido apezar de su tamaño,Parecia estar asechando a potenciales presas,Hex Star notaba algo familiar en la criatura pero no podia definir de que se trataba por la obscuridad..Por su parte Hackmaster trataba de escanearla tratando de encntrarle un punto debil..Siguieron al enorme dragon por todo el pueblo,Ambos les extrañaba quela bestia no hiciera estragos en las calles ni en las casas,Era muy extraño,decidieron seguir a la criatura a corta distancia pero no iban a atacar sin una razon justificada,Hackmaster le pidio a HexStar que no se acercara demasiado ya que estaba embarazada y no queria que nada malo les pasara a ella y al bebe,asi que se adelanto y subio a los techos de las casas para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurria,al cabo de unos minutos el sol de habia ido,asi que activo la vista nocturna,el dragon era enorme y poseia una piel extremadamente dura,asi que si tuviesen que atacar les seria muy dificil hacerle daño..Pasaron un par de horas y de pronto el dragon se percato de la presencia de Hackmaster y lo unico que hizo fue mirarlo fijamente,ambos estaban frente a frente pero nadie hizo nada,Asi de escucho la voz de HexStar ¿que estas buscando aqui dragon? este volteo y se le quedo mirando fijamente, el dragon comenzo a olerlay se acerco demasiado,Hackmaster decide aracarlo dando un enorme salto para darle un golpe con la garra de acero,el dragon reacciona y lo pesca con su cola y y lo estreyo contra el piso,estaba apunto de lanzarle fuego cuando se escucho -BASTA USTEDES DOS!,Ambos se quedaron quietos .¿Shadow Blaze eres tu? el enorme dragon volteo y comenzo a hablar ¿hexStar? -podrias soltar a mi esposo? ShadowBlaze solto a Hackmaster y llorando se acerco a HexStar ambos se abrazaron, -Hace muchos años te fuiste y no me llevaste contigo ¿porque? -No queria que sufrieras conmigo mi tragedia,-¿tragedia? eres mi amiga ,sabes que jamas te abandonaria ¿porque lo hiciste? -Era muy joven y estupida,no queria que me vieras sufrir -Que lindo reencuentro ¿Has visto a HackHex? depronto HexStar volteo para todas partes y no encontro a su hijo..Ambos padres comenzaron a buscar,Hexstar uso un hechizo de iluminacion sabiendo que si su hijo estuviese cerca este se debilitaria,Mientras tanto Hackmaster uso el comunicador para tratar de localizar en las cercanias al pequeño HackHex pero este se habia dañado por el golpe que ShadowBlaze le habia dado y tardaria varios minutos en repararlo, ShadowBlaze pregunto ¿que ocurre? ¿Quien es HackHex? -Es mi hijo se perdio en el caos del pueblo...-Veo que me he perdido de muchos eventos importantes en tu vida todos estos años (señalando el vientre de su amiga)..Siento mucho haberte excluido de mi vida,pero en esa epoca andaba muy triste y no pensaba en el daño que podia hacerle a todos los que amo..-No te preocupes,no seria tu amigo si no te perdonara..suban en mi espalda, podremos ir mas rapido y cubrir mas terreno que si van por tierra,recorrieron el pueblo y no habia manera de uso el localizador de HexStar para ubicar al pequeño perdido..  
Volaron hacia el bosque y antes que pudiesen darse cuenta el comunicador empezo a funcionar -Por ahi la señal se hace mas intensa! ..mientras tanto el hechizo de HexStar se empezaba a debilitar,lo que era buena señal ya que el pequeño estaria cerca,Ya no tardaba para el amanecer y cada vez se acercaban mas..  
Asi llegaron a una cabaña ruinosa y abandonada al entrar vieron al pequeño dormido en una cama,Todo en la cabaña se veia que tenia años de abandono a excepcion de un libro,para ser mas exactos un diario el cual no dudaron en leer y decia:-Mis dias en este mundo estan por terminar,Lo unico que me arrepiento es no haber podido vencer al "Virage" ni aquel pequeño joven al que estaba atacando, esa criatura demoniaca no debia seguir cobrando vidas inocentes,pero jamas encontre como derrotarla, espero que la informacion que he recabado en este diario ayude a vencer a esta temible criatura y todas esas endemoniadas encarnaciones del Virage y sus esbirros del infierno...Ranger Dan...  
Decidieron guardar el libro cuando derrepente el pequeño desperto,preguntando por "Ranger Dan" Ambos padres no sabian que habia ocurrido,PERO de lo unico que estaban seguros es que su hijo estaba bien y eso era lo unico que les importaba...  
Mas tarde Los 4 estaban en aquel llano donde habian llegado -Gracias "shadow" sin ti no habriamos encontrado a nuestro hijo y te estoy muy agradecida viejo amigo..Para eso estan los amigos solo te pido una cosa a cambio -¿que es? llevame contigo -¿seguro? -La familia no debe estar dividida y ademas el pequeño " hacedor de travesuras" necesitara quien lo cuide cuando esten cuidando al nuevo miembro de la familia,Asi evitaremos que se meta en problemas este pequeño potrito hahaha..  
Las risas no durarn mucho cuando StarHex entro en labor, mientras Hackmaster ayudaba a darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia,Shadow sujetaba al pequeño para que pudiera ver nacer a su hermanit ...  
Era una pequeña alicornio de color blanco con una crin en purpura y violeta, no podian creer lo hermosa que era,-¿Como la llamaremos? pregunto Hackmaster-Iba a llamarla Luna,pero eso me traeria tristes recuerdos -Entonces ¿como se llamara? -Shadow nos acaba de dar una sugerencia -Yo no he dicho nada,contesto shadow..¿que les parece..."Mischief Maker"? -¿Estas segura? -Si!,se ve que esta pequeñita tendra mucha energia para hacer travesuras...  
Asi Hackmaster abrio el camino a casa,y volvieron a ese pequeño paraiso llamado Evergreen...

05 En busca de la verdad

Han pasado algunos años desde aquel viaje a Equestria y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces,con la llegada de mi hermana (Mischief Maker) y con mi nuevo amigo Shadow Blaze..Las cosas se han puesto bastante movidas,Papa construto un taller a unos metros de la casa ¿para que? para poder alejarme lo suficiente para que Mama pueda enseñarle a mi hermana todo lo referente a la magia (a nivel personal me siento desplazado por eso)..Mientras tanto papa y yo trabajamos en algunos proyectos para pasar el rato..Y Gracias a Shadow he podido comprender mas el porque Mama ya no quiere saber nada respecto a su antiguo hogar..  
Resulta que cuando mi Mama era una niña (o una pequeña yegua de unicornio da igual) entro a estudiar magia en un colegio muy prestigioso y para ingresar tenia que eclosionar un huevo,asi que en su primer intento logro abrirlo,Pero la criatura que tenia en su interior estaba muerta,Una cria de dragon de color verde esmeralda,Mama estaba triste por el hecho,Pero no queria que la criatura estuviera ese estado, asi que gracias a la tenasidad de Mama uso toda su magia para reanimar a la cria que habia en el huevo,Se concentro tanto que logro reanimar a la cria muerta,pero su hermoso color verde se habia tornado en un color negro intenso y unas alas de color purpura obscuro,Sorprendidos por lo ocurrido llamaron a la princesa Celestia inmediatamente para constatar la proesa (o crimen contra la naturaleza) que acababan de ver,Era algo imposible ya que jamas habia habido un precedente a lo que habian visto,Cuando la princesa Celestia le pregunto como lo habia hecho La pequeña HexStar solo dijo "no quiero que nadie muera" Consternada por la inocente respuesta decidio supervisar a la pequeña aprendiz personalmente en la cual se veia que tenia un potencial enorme ya que su solo deseo fue capaz de traer a alguien del mundo de los muertos,Tras esta noticia (ser alumna de Celestia) la pequeña HexStar se puso tan feliz que de pronto le salio su cutie mark una estrella de 5 picos con 6 gemas de colores entre pico y pico..  
Asi fue como HexStar tuvo aun mas animos de aprender y volverse la mejor en el estudio de la magia (junto a su pequeño amigo Shadow Blaze)..Eso la llevo a desvelarse mucho y en algunos casos a nisiquiera dormir,Asi conocio a la princesa Luna,quien solia visitarla en las noches y con ella platicaba hasta dada la madrugada,Asi se volvieron grandes amigas compartiendo la quietud de la noche y el silencio de la biblioteca...Asi al paso de los años HexStar empezo a notar la obscuridad en el corazon de luna,Pero afortunadamente tenia una amiga con quien contar y la cual lograba disipar todo eso que tenia en su interior..Hasta el momento desconozco que ocurrio,pero si mi madre era la unica que entendia a la princesa Luna entonces creo saber lo que pudo ocurrir tras su huida de equestria..Por desgracia Aun asi no tengo suficiente informacion para saber el proceder de mi madre en ese mundo,Lo cual me genera una enorme curiosidad y en mi primera oportunidad ire paradescubrir toda la verdad..  
Shadow desde que llegamos a evergreen fue transformado en un enorme lobo (bueno no tan enorme como en su forma de dragon) pero esta mas alto que yo parado en sus 4 patas,Por mi parte el tiempo no se ha hecho esperar ya que tambien creci,unque la velocidad del tiempo en evergreen era muy diferente a otros mundos..Con mi padre nos poniamos a hacer diferentes artilugios mecanicos y gracias a un aparato que hicimos papa y yo, pude ver otros mundos gracias a las señales que podian llegar a nuestro mundo (television dimencional en pocas palabras)..Asi conoci un mundo al que bautizamos como el planeta obscuro (aka la tierra) gracias a la naturaleza de sus habitantes el cual era el opuesto de equestria ya que la magia nisiquiera existe en dicho mundo o es muy escasa asi que eso me viene como añillo al dedo..Ya que estaba esperando a hacerme mayor para poder ir a explorar el mundo por mi cuenta ya que dia a dia pareciera que paso a 2o plano desde la llegada de mi hermana,que aunque la quiero mucho,es digna del nombre que tiene asi que ya se imaginaran por todo lo que he llegado a pasar..Asi que desde mi ultima salida he trabajado muy duro previendo todo lo que pudiese encontrarme en otros mundos sea bueno o malo y asi encontrar mi lugar en el universo..Asi que en uno de esos dias de aburrimiento me puse a ordenar la biblioteca y entre los libros encontre uno que nunca habia leido,era el diario de "ranger Dan" tenia años que no habia escuchado ese nombre,Comence a leerlo y este incluia un bestiario de lo mas completo de las criaturas que vivian en ese bosque donde alguna vez me perdi,inclusive tenia registros de criaturas que nisiquiera aparecian en los libros de mama y tambien de otros mundos,lo cual me sorprendio mucho ya que pensaba que solo nosotros eramos ajenos a equestria,asi que tras leerlo decidi guardarlo entre mis cosas sin que mis padres se enteraran..  
Asi en la vispera de mi cumpleaños 38 (recordemos que el tiempo corre a diferente velocidad en evergreen) decidi salir de casa,Mis padres no querian que saliera ya que sabian que alla afuera habria muchos peligros y cosas que aun ellos desconocian (y viendo lo que ese diario tenia imagine que seria algo dificil)..Pero tenia varias cosas a favor,Un conocimiento superior y equipo para salir airoso de cualquier situacion..Asi que apezar de todo me prepare para salir de casa,pero no sin antes recibir unas ultimas cosas de mis padres,Para me dio un generador de portales de emergencia con comunicador por si llego a tener problemas y un barazalete generador de pulsos (por si las cosas se ponen dificiles),Por su parte Mama me dio un par de tarros con un barro especial que puede curar cualquier herida en minutos (receta propia) y me dio una copia de todos los libros que teniamos en casa (nunca supe cuando los habia copiado) y unos cuantos de libros copiadores por si llegaba a encontrar algo como para llevar a casa (con la capacidad de copiar la informacion de otros libros) Mi hermanita me dio un abrazo y decidi entonces salir a probar suerte,Mis padres estaban tristes pero sabia que algun dia tendria que hacer esto y ese dia era hoy...


	2. Bloque 06-10

**06 De regreso en equestria**

Fue mi primera parada antes de ir al mundo obscuro ya que queria aclarar unas ideas,ademas de querer obtener respuestas,No sabia las cosas que me pasarian en ese viaje,pero aun asi estaba optimista,Llegue a las orillas de una granja,no tenia idea de cuantos años habian pasado pero pareciera que habian sido muchos,aquel llano verde ahora era una granja donde cultivaban manzanas,era muy pintoresco el paisaje y recorde que por las prisas no habia desayunado,asi que decidi pedir unas manzanas ya que no queria quedarme demasiado pronto sin provisiones,asi que vi a un granjero cosechando manzanas,pateaba los arboles con gran fuerza y llenaba canastos con muchas jugosas manzanas,le pedi unas (igual comprarlas tenia muchas gemas que habiia cultivado en casa asi que eso no habria sido problema) Pero el me dijo que no tenia tiempo de vendermelas que la unica manera de conseguirlas era con trabajo "duro",Bueno yo le pregunte ¿que podria hacer para que me diera un par de canastos de manzanas? el se rio y me dijo que solo si tiraba todas las manzanas de todos los arboles me las daria,Yo no vi gran dificultad en dicha peticion,le dije que en unos 10 minutos tiraria todas las manzanas de la granja..Se rio sarcasticamente y me dijo si tiras todas las manzanas en lo que iba a tomar un poco de agua me regalaba la mitad de la cosecha..Asi que espere a que se fuera y use mi brazalete de pulsos para generar una onda expansiva la cual golpeo a todos los arboles y con ello tirarle hasta las hojas..Cuando el granjero regrezo se quedo boquiabierto con lo que habia hecho..Quedando paralizado de la sorpresa, asi que tome 2 canastas de manzanas (para que queria media cosecha?) y me retire,estaba bastante emocionado con lo efectiva de mi idea,y me sirvio ya que nunca habia probado las manzanas de este mundo y tenian un sabor mas dulce de lo habitual..  
Asi camine directo a aquel bosque en el que me perdi años atras,seguia igual de tenebroso y siniestro,pero esta vez no tenia miedo,venia preparado para enfrentar a cualquier criatura que de ahi saliera..Camine por varias horas,hasta que llegue hasta unas estatuas,muchas eran pequeños animales del bosque pero entre ellas habia 2 de unos ponys estas ultimas parecian haberse dañado al paso de los años, uno era un pegaso el cual tenia destrozada un ala,la otra parecia un alicornio pero esta estaba llena de agujeros y tenia algunas facciones raras,Habia leido en el diario de Ranger Dan que en ese bosque habia unas criaturas capaces de convertir en piedra a cualquier ser vivo,lo que me hizo pensar que tanto los animales como estos ponys habian sido hechizados por este ser,Asi que al ver el daño de estas estatuas decidi usar el barro que mama me habia dado, para reparar las estatuas dañadas,lo que me hizo gastar todo el contenido de uno de los tarros,sabia que estaba haciendo efecto ya que este se amoldaba al area dañada,cuando termine decidi acampar ahi mismo para que estando cerca de las estatuas el hechizo se rompiera..Saque mi almohada y me prepare a dormir..Mas tarde me desperto el ruido de una pelea,ha se habia roto el hechizo tal como habia supuesto,pero no contaba con que estos ponys iban a estar peleando,Trate de calmarlos pero tal parecia que no iban a dejar de pelear,normalmente no me importaria esperar a que las cosas se calmen,pero algo que pocas veces pueso hacer es dormir,asi que agarre mi almohada y les di un golpe lo cual puso a dormir a ambos..al hacer eso la yegua negra tiro un pergamino (supuse que quizas era la causa de la pelea,asi que decidi guardarlo a ver que era lo que estos 2 se traian ente manos..Digo entre cascos..De paso los amarre para que no me despertaran mas temprano de lo esperado..  
Esa mañana desperte temprano y puse a calentar algo de cafe para poder despertar (con lo de la noche no pude dormir bien) tuve oportunidad de ver a la pareja mas a detalle a la luz del dia,La chica (digo yegua,o eso parecia) tenia un color negro con pelaje blanco su cabeza era un poco mas fina y tenia los colmillos muy desarrollados carecia de una CM (recorde que en el diario habia referencia a imitadores asi que creo la chica esa no era un pony despues de todo,el pegaso era de color azul grisaceo con pelo rojo como el fuego y tenia una CM con el simbolo del fuego..asi este par desperto y empezaron los problemas..Cada uno vio lo precaria de su situacion ya que estaban amarrados y al parecer querian seguir peleando..Asi que el pegaso fue el primero en hablar -¿Que rayos estas haciendo? Soy un guardia real, tengo que detener a esa ladrona! vi a la otra pony y le pregunte ¿que robaste? no queria hablar pero al mirar sus ojos note temor en ellos..Le pregunte al pegaso ¿que robo ella? -No lo se! solo se que entro a robar al palacio y huyo con algo..Ok ¿y que te hace pensar que robo algo? digo no veo que traiga angun objeto o algo asi..-Callate! no ves que su raza es nuestra enemiga y no dudara en tranformarse en alguno de nosotros para sembrar el caos..Bueno conteste a mi ella no me ha hecho nada,y creo que a ti tampoco.-Patrañas! finje estar debil para en un descuido poder escapar..Ya me estaba aburriendo de la situacion..Pero como el agua estaba lista decidi preparar cafe para 3..Al principio les servi la bebida pero no querian beberla,por mi parte segui escuchando al pegaso y tome mi cafe con calma,Mientras tanto note que la chica estaba observando su cuerpo y vi una cara de sorpresa en ella al parecer sus lesiones las tenia antes de haber sido petrificada,en principio me estaba arrepintiendo en haber usado la medicina que me habia dado mama para curar las heridas de este par,pero note una expresion de alegria , Se me ocurrio preguntarle su nombre pero no me contesto pero veia que queria contestar pero al parecer no podia hablar,-Hey costado blanco ¿vas a liberarme o trabajas con la ladrona? Eso me molesto el tipo no dejaba de estar con el mismo cuento,asi que le dije a la imitadora,No te preocupes en un rato podras recuperar tus habilidades,jale un cordon del nudo y este se solto ella salio corriendo a toda velocidad,pero al ver que no la seguia decidio regrezar,-Vaya la ladrona si trabaja con costado blanco, pase de hacerle caso y segui en lo mio,ella decidio terminar su bebida,le dije yo no pretendo hacerte daño si esa fuera mi intencion nisiquier me habria quedado aqui, ella me pidio que llenara su taza otra vez (agitando la tasa) le dije el cafe esta caliente bebelo con cuidado,Ella comenzo a toser y escupio residuos del barro que al parecer habia quedado en su interior, se hecho otro trago de cafe y comenzo a hablar -Gracias.. sorprendido que pudiera pregunte ¿como te llamas?..Stealth Shade ¿y el tuyo? HackHex conteste,Rio y dijo -extraño nombre -el tuyo tambien respondi,¿que fue lo que ocurrio? ¿porque este loco te quiere capturar? ya nisiquiera lo recuerdo mi mente esta nuebulosa desde que desperte,Ademas no puedo transformarme..Si lo se,es efecto de la despetrificacion,no te preocupes en un par de horas estaras como nueva, -Me tengo que ir y gracias por lo que hiciste,nadie habia hecho algo por mi como tu..-Bah! un poco de cafe no se le niega a nadie! -No me referia a eso espero nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar..Asi corrio a todo galope para salir del bosque..  
Mientras tanto el pegaso estaba tratando de desatarse,lo bueno del nudo que use es que entre mas luches mas se aprieta, -Mira quien se digno a venir!,el traidor que lo abandono su novia..-¿que no te cansas de agredir a los demas? -Solo a los que traicionan al reino -Parece que no te das cuenta que no soy de por aqui ¿verdad? -¿y eso en que me importa? un traidor es un traidor..Ya me estaba aburriendo de este tipo,asi que comence a empacar,Tenia pensado en dejarlo ahi mismo a ver si alguien lo encontraba por aqui,pero por dentro no tenia el valor para hacerlo,ademas que no creo alguien pase por estos lugares..Asi que le pregunte ¿como te llamas? -¿porque habria de darle mi nombre a un traidor? -Bueno si asi lo prefieres puedo poner en tu lapida "aqui yace un desconocido" -¿no pensaras en hacer eso verdad? -No pero dudo veamos a alguien por este bosque en mucho tiempo y no creo puedas defenderte de las criaturas que habitan este bosque amarrado como estas..-¿estas de broma verdad? ¿no creo un costado blanco como tu se atreva a dejar a alguien a su suerte? -¿y que razon me das para desatarte? Nisiquiera me llamas por mi nombre..Vi su mirada de miedo (por dentro me moria de la risa) -esta bien esta bien!,Mi nombre es NitroBlast y soy el capitan de la guardia real de canterlot -Ohh vaya! contestando con sarcasmo,bueno pero con esto me acabaras debiendo una,Ademas necesitare la cuerda,que la verdad creo cometi un error desperdiciando mis suministros contigo,y no me refiero al cafe..Jale la cuerda para desatarlo y la guarde en mi pronto se abalanzo sobre mi y me quido mi bolsa tratando de ver si no tenia lo que ella supuestamente se habia robado..Para su sorpresa mi bolsa estaba vacia (solo yo y mi familia podemos sacar cosas de ahi) -¿pero como? vi que metiste todo en esa diminuta bolsa ¿como rayos lo hiciste?,En su desconcierto tome mi bolsa y le dije Del mismo modo que arregle tu ala desagradecido..Asi que segui mi camino y lo deje ahi estupefacto..Esperaba ya no tener que lidiar con alguien mas asi..

 **07 Pasteles de colores**

Camine en linea recta y asi sali del bosque ,habia un pequeño pueblo mas adelante,era aquel pueblo en construccion la ultima vez que fui,habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima visita,empece a explorar el pueblo y afortunadamente por mi aspecto no parece que levante mucho la atencion entre los nativos..Asi caminando entre las casas encontre un pequeño local,una pasteleria decidi entrar a ver que habia que sin darme cuenta habian pasado algunas horas desde mi ultimo alimento al entrar vi muchos postres y todos olian bastante bien,pero algo que note es que no habia mucho surtido,de hecho todo estaba hecho con manzanas,estaba buscando algo mas como un pay de limon o algo citrico..  
Asi que mientras miraba salio la dueña del local y me pregunto -¿Algun postre que te guste pequeño? -¿tendra pays de limon o algun sabor diferente? -¿que tienen de malo los postres de manzana pequeñin? -Estaba buscando un sabor diferente,practicamente calmar un antojo..-Veo que no eres de por aqui ¿verdad pequeñito? -si vengo de muy lejos y quise salir a conocer el mundo,-¿no eres muy joven para eso? -Quizas pero vengo preparado para lo que sea ademas que tengo mas años de los que aparento -¿cual es tu nombre? -Me llamo HackHex -Extraño nombre,yo me llamo "PastryCream" -Mucho gusto!  
Ella se fue atras del aparador y saco un pedazo de un pastel que tenia en exibicion.-es mi mejor pastel,veras que te gustara!..Probe una rebanada y era excelente,pero no dejaba de ser algo simple..Asi que le pedi permiso para hacer una de las recetas de mama,y ella accedio ya que no habia tenido buena venta ese dia..Asi que saque un libro de pasteles donde mama tenia sus recetas y saque algunas frutas que tenia en mi bolsa (mi guardadito) saque uvas,fresas,moras,limones,naranjas y guayabas comence a preparar los ingredientes y demas pero si con manos era dificil hacer un pastel en este caso simplemente era un reto..Para no hacer el cuento largo meti la masa en el horno y esperamos a que quedara lista,Mientras platicabamos sobre el pastel y de quien era la receta,Asi me comento que ella venia tambien de otro pueblo que queria ser la mejor repostera que se haya visto,pero no habia tenido suerte para darse a no dejaba de mirarme el trasero y le dije No tengo una CM ya que aun sigo buscando mi destino..-Bueno pequeñin si quieres puedes ayudarme en la pasteleria quien sabe hasta tengas talento para se dio el tiempo y nos preparamos a sacar el pastel del horno,Al sacarlo vi que no tenia una vista muy agradable (un poco aplastado y tostado) lo sacamos del molde y lo corte tenia un buen aroma al sacar la primera rebanada el interior tenia un colorido bastante bueno..-¿como llamas a esto? -Mama lo nombro pastel arcoiris era la receta favorita de una de sus amigas que ya no esta con nosotros..-Vaya historia ..wow! este pastel tiene muy buen sabor! -Si probara el que hace mama, ella si es una gran cocinera.-Aun asi muchacho este pastel podria ser la receta que ando buscando ¿me la podrias pasar? esta genial! -Porsupuesto,Si quiere le presto el libro de recetas tiene muchas recetas que mama nos hacia a mi y a mi hermanita,y con alguien experta como usted seran una sensacion! Vaya mi esposo se pondra feliz! -Tiene esposo? si nos casamos hace unos dias y aveces me ayuda con los pasteles y las entregas -¿como se llama?..  
De pronto entro un cliente y vio el pastel que acababamos de hacer y pregunto ¿que es eso? Tiene bonitos colores -Es un pastel que este muchachito me esta enseñando a preparar -¿puedo tomar una rebanada? -Porsupuesto! -Wow este pastel es exquisito! tiene tantos sabores! es acido,es dulce y suave! ME LO LLEVO! dejo unas monedas en el aparador y salio corriendo con lo que quedaba de pastel..Yo me quede atonito por el entusiasmo del cliente y Pastry se hecho a reir -¿que es lo gracioso? ya ni pudimos terminarnos el pastel -Que desde que puse mi tienda ningun cliente se habia llevado un pastel con tanto entusiasmo..Me ayudas a hacer otro , te quedas a comer y te doy alojamiento mientras aprendo a hcer este pastel ¿te parece?..Afortunadamente no tenia prisa asi que comida y estancia gratis ¿quien se negaria a eso? Ese dia nos pusimos a hacer varios pasteles yo aprendi a cocinar en esta forma y ella con su destreza perfeccionaba la receta a un nivel que no me hubiera imaginado.. asi hicimos 6 pasteles arcoiris y le agregamos a la receta una capa de betun de yogurt con chispas de chocolate y el resultado fueron unos pasteles blancos con chispas de colores con un interior igual de colorido..Mas tarde llego el cliente (el que se habia llevado el primer pastel) y pregunto si teniamos mas de ese pastel..Pastry lo atendio y se llevo en ese momento 2 pasteles mas..No tardo la noticia en llegar a todo el pueblo asi que nos pusimos a hacer mas pasteles,No podiamos darnos abasto con los pedidos,Cuando llego el esposo de Pastry -Hola querida! nunca habia visto tanta actividad desde que abriste la pasteleria! -¿me ayudas con unas entregas? -Porsupuesto! ¿quien es tu amiguito? -Se llama HexHex y a el debemos este subito exito! -me llamo HACKHex mucho gusto -extraño nombre -Todos dicen lo mismo ¿como se llama usted? -"Pack Express" y las entregas son mi negocio y vaya que pastry me ha dado mucho trabajo este dia...Paso ese dia y estaba muy cansado para hacer otra cosa,solo queria darme un buen baño e ir a dormir,Aunque nunca habia trabajado en mi vida estaba tan satisfecho como cansado..  
Despues de un buen baño caliente me disponia a dormir cuando Pack me invito a cenar,estaba la mesa puesta habia un pastel arcoiris que Pastry habia apartado del frenezy de pasteles que habia habido este dia..me dieron una rebanada y un vaso con leche.-Este exito te lo debemos a ti pequeñin sin tu pastel apenas tendriamos para salir el dia..Probe el pastel y era sublime (como se nota la diferencia con un pastelero experto) decidi comer un poco mas -¿Y que mas sorpresas tienes preparadas muchacho? -de hecho solo pase porque tenia antojo de algo especial,pero su esposa sabe hacer muy buenos postres..Pastry se sento a cenar y pregunto -¿Me dejarias probar las recetas de este libro? he leido algunas y se ven muy interezantes -Porsupuesto! conteste -Creo que tendras que levantarte tempranos querido,para ir por ingredientes al mercado que nos haran mucha falta -No te preocupes mi amor sabes que jamas he fallado con ningun pedido,pero eso no me dejara mucho tiempo para mis otras entregas..Pack Express era el cartero,mensajero y "ve y traeme" del lugar,Asi que si tenia un trabajo muy movido hehehe -Querido tambien me tendras que ayudar con las entregas mañana tambien ya que tengo muchos pedidos..-Bueno me voy a dormir mañana sera un largo dia -Descansa y nos vemos mañana!  
Me meti al cuarto que me habian proporcionado y al parecer es o habia sido un cuarto para un bebe ya que estaba decorado en ese estilo yo andaba muy cansado para ver a detalle el cuarto..  
A la mañana siguiente me levante y arregle mis cosas para seguir mi camino,Baje para desayunar y estaba ya servido el desayuno unos bollos recien horneados y galletas..Desde que habia llegado a equestria no habia probado comida a desayunar y me pregunta Pastry -¿que tal dormiste? -Bien pero quisiera preguntar ¿de quien es la habitacion donde pase la noche?..Hubo un silencio bastante largo..Pack contesto -Ese era el cuarto del bebe que jamaas llego..Trataron por varios medios de hacer una familia,pero nunca se pudo ..Pastry se puso triste y pack le dio un abrazo..Yo me sentia apenado por tocar el tema,pero tenia una solucion en mente pero necesitaba saber si esta funcionaria..terminamos de desayunar y antes que abrieran la pasteleria le pregunte algunos por menores de lo ocurrido,tras un poco de platica vi que era por una lesion que tuvo,asi que saque mi ultimo frasco de barro magico y les dije que untaran un poco en su vientre,Asi que decidieron probar (¿que mas podrian perder?) el barro untado comenzo a reaccionar Pastry comenzo a sentir unos dolores en su interior que poco a poco fueron disminuyendo, pero la cicatriz de la lesion que tenia pastry desaparecio,Pack pregunto ¿que le habia puesto? Le conteste que era una medicina que mi Mama hacia y que serviria para curar cualquier herida fisica...Me prepare para irme y me despedi deseandoles suerte! y que volveria por mi libro,Esperaba regresar pronto aunque mi objetivo era obtener respuestas..  
Saliendo de la pasteleria decidi seguir hechando un vistazo por el pueblo y llegue al mercado estaba viendo todo lo que ahi se vendia,no habia nada que no hubiera visto en casa,Pero conforme el dia pasaba el mercado se iba llenando cada vez mas,recorde lo que habia ocurrido la ultima vez que estuve entre una muchedumbre asi que decidi alejarme para seguir manteniendo el perfil bajo..  
Camine hasta salir del pueblo y llego el punto en que no sabia para donde dirigirme..La ultima vez que estuve por aqui era muy joven,como para tratar de recordar las direcciones,y me sentia muy incomodo en este lugar ya que si alguien se enteraba de lo que podia hacer estaria en problemas..Asi que sin saber que hacer mejor decidi ir al mundo obscuro,Saque mi generador de portales y parti de equestria hacia el mundo obscuro..

 **08 El Mundo Obscuro**

En el mundo obscuro volvi a mi forma humana,me sentia mas comodo en esta forma ya que no tener dedos me pone muy nervioso,en especial si mis habilidades dependen del uso de mis manos ,por otra parte en un mundo sin magia me seria mas facil mezclarme en este lugar sin causar estragos o levantar sospechas, asi que comence a mirar por todas partes para ver las maravillas que ofreceria un mundo sin magia,Camine por las calles de una ciudad enorme,jamas habia visto tanta gente en un mismo lugar,asi estuve por la ciudad hasta llegada la noche,No me habia percatado del tiempo ya que con la emocion habia olvidado hasta comer..Asi que a diferencia de aquel pueblo pequeño no podia darme el lujo de recorrer toda la ciudad,asi que comence a preguntar donde estaria la posada,hotel mas cercano,pero nadie me contestaba,como si no existiera,estaba tan desesperado que saque una gema y se me acercaron unos tipos raros,les pregunte donde estaria la posada mas cercana me indicaron un camino apartado de la calle principal,de pronto sacaron una navaja yo trate de defenderme con mi pulsador pero antes de poder usarlo uno de ellos me lo arrebato,afortunadamente solo yo puedo usarlo pero me preocupaba mas la navaja que uno de ellos llevaba..No tenia como defenderme,Afortunadamente alguien estaba en las cercanias (un tipo de mediana edad,que llevaba un estilo de vestir que no habia visto en los habitantes de este lugar..Pidio a los pandilleros se detuvieran,El sujeto era delgado con cabello blanco de aspecto elegante,asi que atrajo la atencion y trataron de atacarlo el primero se abalanzo sobre el pero lo evadio sin mostrar dificultades en hacerlo y de paso le propino un fuerte golpe en la nuca..El segundo le tiro unas patadas pero igual el sin esfuerzos lo derribo con mucha facilidad quitandole mi pulsador,El tercero comenzo a atacarlo con la navaja pero el lo evadia con extrema facilidad,lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo desarmo facilmente igual le dio un buen golpe y le quito la gema que me habian robado..-Les sugiero se larguen de aqui parasitos antes que en verdad los tipo de la navaja saco una pistola y comenzo a amenazar,pero el sujeto extraño se le acerco rapidamente y le dio una golpiza y lo arrojo sobre sus compañeros..-Les recomiendo se queden ahi hasta que llegue la policia,porque si se levantan terminare lo que empece..Uno de los pandilleros tomo la pistola de su compañero y se dispuso a disparar,pero el arma no tenia balas..-No puedes hacer daño sin estas..Abrio su mano y tenia el cargador del arma,entonces se acerco al sujeto de la pistola y en un movimiento bastante extraño lo levanto y estrello su espalda contra su rodilla me parecio escuchar que algo en su interior se rompia..-Te lo adeverti Dijo en un tono muy serio, Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aqui,La policia pasara a recojer esta basura y no tengo animos de estarles dando explicaciones de lo ocurrido,recogi mis cosas y procedi a acompañarlo no sin antes dejar mi pulsador listo por si lo necesitara,-No te preocupes muchacho soy un viejo amigo de tus estaba muy convencido de lo que decia en especial si jamas habiamos pisado este mundo,-Veo que no estas convencido pequeño sorprendio ya que en ningun momento le habia dirigido la palabra -Quien eres tu? pregunte -De momento dejemoslo como Sr "X" ya que no te puedo revelar mi identidad,Pero como veras soy un conocedor de la tecnologia que tu padre en algun momento desarrollo..Tambien de lo que tu madre ha hecho en la diciplina de la no sabia que decir o hacer,-Si quieres respuestas te recomiendo me acompañes,Si quieres seguir lidiando con la basura de este mundo puedes seguir dando vueltas..Por mi parte no tenia prisa,pero no quitaba la mano del pulsador por si las cosas se ponian raras, estaba intrigado el como este sujeto sabia tanto de mi y de mi familia..  
Lo segui un par de calles hasta que entro a una puerta de una casa (o eso parecia viendo lo sobrepoblada que era esta ciudad) entre a esa puerta y estabamos en una especie de cuarto vacio pequeño,con paredes blancas,sin nada a su alrededor,inclusive la puerta ya no estaba,solo 4 paredes piso y techo..El sr X toco una de las paredes y estas se extendieron hasta ya no verse mas solo se veia el puro horizonte no parecia haber algun limite hacia ningun lado..-Bueno muchacho aqui nadie podra molestarnos mientras platicamos..Yo seguia sorprendido por el como habia hecho eso,parecia magia,pero no era posible,no cerca de mi,Cada vez me intrigaba mas este que tus padres te han enseñado muy bien 2 de las 3 diciplinas,aunque veo que una de ellas eres incapaz de aplicarla -¿3 diciplinas? en efecto,Cada ser vivo en el universo consta de 3 partes para ser y existir como tal..Mente,Cuerpo y espiritu y cada una de esas partes consta de su propia diciplina La diciplina del cuerpo que es la ciencia,La diciplina del espiritu que es la Magia y La diciplina de la mente que es el control..Por si solas cada diciplina ofrece a su practicante poder,pero si se dominan las 3 ,No hay nada que no se pueda hacer..Yo seguia incredulo al respecto Domino la ciencia,la magia solo en teoria ¿pero que rayos es el control?..El SrX agito su mano y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el horizonte..Yo quede boquiabierto! ¿como rayos puede hacer magia? o ¿Como pudo anular en vacio de magia que hay a mi alrededor?..Veo que es demasiado para procesar, diciendo en tono benevolente..Leccion 1 del estafador.."Solo dejalos ver lo que tu quieres que vean" Al decir eso pense que se trataba de algun dispositivo tecnologico oculto,-Veo que aun sigues sin encontrar que ocurre ¿verdad? acto seguido empezo a mover sus manos y comenzo a salir agua del piso,era extraño ya que el piso se veia muy solido como una placa de concreto o ceramica muy dura,Empezo a juguetear con el agua que habia obtenido cuando de pronto hizo aparecer una pared de roca solida y lanzo con fuerza el agua hacia ella haciendo que esta perdiera solidez y antes que pudiera decir algo lanzo una rafaga de viento que barrio con aquella lodosa pared..Esto ultimo no podria hacerse con tecnologia a pequeña escala,ya que necesitaria aparatos bastante grandes para tal proposito..Me tenia sin palabras..-Esto que acabas de ver es parte del me tenia muy intrigado asi que empece preguntando algo tonto ¿que es el control? veo que no eres de los que saca conclusiones sin tener la informacion completa..Eso es bueno ya que nos ayudara muy bien con la explicacion de esta diciplina..

 **09 La tercera diciplina**

El control como su nombre lo indica es controlar elementos de la creacion,estos estan divididos en 3 bloques que conforman parte de lo que la realidad esta hecha..Los elementos del cuerpo son Tierra,Agua,Viento y Fuego,Creo que esta de mas que te explique al respecto..Los elementos del espiritu son Electro,Plasma,Luz y Obscuridad son elementos que no podemos tocar o controlar directamente con el cuerpo,Por ejemplo ¿has podido sujetar la electicidad,la luz o la obscuridad? Pero podemos controlarlos tanto por medios fisicos o con cierto entrenamiento..Y los elementos de la mente Tiempo,Espacio,Prisma y Equilibrio como podras notar estos elementos no tienen existencia fisica y solo sabemos de ellos porque pensamos en ellos,logico como ya habras deducido estos ultimos son los mas dificiles de controlar..-¿pero esto no es magia? -No ya que es la capacidad de controlar el entorno,la materia de nuestro alrededor,Como cuando agarras barro y lo moldeas para hacer una vasija..de esa manera podemos tomar los elementos fisicos de la realidad y modificarlos a nuestras necesidades,En cambio la magia usas la energia de las cosas para modificarlas usas su mana,escencia o fuerza vital para cambiarlas,usas la energia para crear materia,en cambio en el control usas la materia para crear energia,la ciencia por el contrario aplica a las otras 2 diciplinas para obtener un objetivo,por ende si dominas las 3 diciplinas no habria nada que no pudieras hacer..-¿Pero porque me esta diciendo todo esto? pregunte al misterioso señor X,-Bueno muchacho,hay 3 razones importantes para haberte dado esa informacion,La primera es que ya dominas 2 de las 3 diciplinas,Por esa razon se que podras dominar el control,La segunda es que a diferencia de muchos tu ya tienes un poder bastante grande en tu interior,y no has enloquecido por ello..En pocas palabras NACISTE con el poder y no lo adquiriste,por esa causa se que lo usaras responsablemente..-¿pero porque cree que haria eso? -Muy simple, cuando enfrentaste a esos ladrones no tuviste el valor de hacerles ningun daño,aun sabiendo que tu brazalete tenia suficiente poder para acabar con ellos sin siquiera mover un dedo,Ademas con lo que sabes podrias haber conquistado este patetico mundo sin siquiera haber lastimado a alguien o tomado las cosas por la fuerza..-¿y cual es la tercera razon? pregunte -Bueno eso te lo contestare bajo una condicion..¿cual? Yo estaba comenzando a desconfiar de este tipo..-Que seas mi aprendiz en la diciplina del control..yo estaba extrañado ya que era algo nuevo para mi,pero no sabia cuales eran las intenciones de este sujeto,Mi padre dice que NADIE da nada sin esperar algo a cambio..por otra parte mi madre dice que hay que darles la oportunidad a otros para decepcionarte..No sabia que decir..tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer el control ya que me podria servir para hacer magia y asi enorgullecer a mi madre..Pero habia algo en extremo raro y no sabia que era,en parte por mi inexperiencia..lo que me hizo aceptar era que queria respuestas y no las obtendria si no ponia de mi parte..Asi comenzo mi entrenamiento...  
Muy bien muchacho antes de comenzar te dire que estamos en el "metaverso" -¿Metaverso? pregunte extrañado ya que jamas habia escuchado de este lugar -El metaverso es un espacio fuera del multiverso,un espacio donde no hay absolutamente NADA y a su vez tenemos acceso a cualquier universo existente,en este lugar podras entrenar y causar toda la destruccion que quieras sin afectar nada y sin la preocupacion ni la necesidad de que te contengas, osea si te digo que des tu maximo esfuerzo, quiero que lo hagas sin limitarte o tener miedo de ningun tipo..Pongamos un ejemplo dijo el SrX,quiero que dispares con tu brazalete a su maxima potencia,-¡Pero! -Quiero que dispares hacia alla,Yo tenia cierto miedo ya que jamas habia visto el verdadero poder del brazalete -hazlo sin miedo..Yo dispare hacia el vacio,y fue sorprendente ese disparo,podria haber destruido una montaña sin ningun problema..-¿Vez a lo que me refiero? NO hiciste daño a nada ni a nadie..Asi que ten por seguro que en este lugar podremos practicar lo que te enseñare sin ningun contratiempo..Quiero que observes una tecnica avanzada de control,El SrX Hizo varios movimientos y el suelo comenzo a temblar,el horizonte plano se empezo a deformar creando un paisaje similar al de un mundo rocoso,Lo que lo hubiera diferenciado de algun mundo asi era el insipido color blanco del paisaje,que extrañamente no ejercia ninguna luz o sombra sobre el irregular escenario que ahora habia..

 **10 La identidad del misterioso Benefactor**

Habiendo terminado este arduo entrenamiento de un año (que en otros mundos habrian sido casi 1500),el SrX me dio un brazalete (como el que mi padre me habia dado) -Este es un pequeño presente por concretar el entrenamiento es el reloj "D" tomalo, te sera de gran ayuda en el futuro -¿Reloj "D"? -"Digitalizador",es un digitalizador portatil,te permitira tener acceso a utencilios utiles para los momentos de emergencia,igualmente te permitira "Duplicar" cualquier accesorio,arma,herramienta o mecanismo tecnologico..Prueba escaneando el brazalete que te dio tu padre..Repite esto "reloj D escaneo",Una voz mecanica salio del reloj "escaneando tecnologia" Una luz azul salio del reloj y paso encima del brazalete, "tecnologia adquirida Brazalete de pulsos disponible" -¿que rayos fue eso? simplemente el reloj D copio tu brazalete y ahora esta disponible para cuando lo necesites..-¿como es eso? -Repite esto "reloj D brazalete de pulsos" en ese momento una luz verde comenzop a parpadear encima del reloj D un brazalete igual al mio aparecio encima de el sobre esa luz verdosa..-Ahora sujetalo y sacalo de la luz..En ese instante el brazalete se materializo! era sorprendente..-Si tienes dudas del equipo que tiene precargado solo di "reloj D menu" En ese instante aparecio una pantalla holografica encima del reloj..-Ahora selecciona objetos como si fuera una pantalla real..Comence a navegar en ese raro menu pero no era dificil acoplarse a el habia cuerdas,cortadores,armas sistemas de comunicacion,tenia un catalogo de objetos bastante impresionante -¿Y como utilizo estas herramientas? -Simple cuando tengas el objeto deseado simplemente agarralo y sacalo de la luz..-¿Y cual es el truco? digo no creo que todo sea tan facil..-En efecto,Cada objeto que obtengas drenara la bateria del reloj,este depende el uso si se queda sin energia tardara 8 horas en recargarse y no podras utilizarlo,Pero si regresas los objetos al reloj este recuperara parte de la energia gastada claro dependiendo lo complejo y la masa del mismo sera la cantidad de energia que este consumira,asi que usalo sabiamente,Tambien le incorpore una pequeña pero util computadora que te permitira traducir,acceder e interactuar con diversas tecnologias,Creo te sera bastante util..Estaba sorprendido por las capacidades del reloj D ,cuando regrese a casa se lo dare a papa para que analice su tecnologia..  
El Sr X porfin me revelaria su verdadero nombre y la 3era razon por la cual me enseño esta tercera diciplina..Y aunque no me sirvio para poder hacer magia,era lo mas cercano a ella,y aun asi disfrute mucho aprendiendo..Asi el SrX cerro esa dimension y pasamos a una muy extraña (no sabia cual era)..-Bueno muchacho ya no hay mas que te deba enseñar acerca del control,ahora deberas aprender lo que te falte por tu cuenta..-¿cual era la tercera razon por la que me enseño esto? y ¿cual es su verdadero nombre? -No creo debas saberlo,Pero te prometi esas respuestas si te convertias en mi dicipulo y te las dare..La razon era que ers "unico" al igual que yo -¿unico? -En efecto como te dije Tu eres UNICO en el multiverso, al haber nacido fuera de el NO existe ninguna version alterna de ti,en ningun universo y por esa razon tienes la capacidad de cambiar cualquier mundo o universo en el que intervengas..Claro ahora sabes los alcances y concecuencias de lo que puedes lograr y eso te permitira hacer cosas grandiosas..¿como cuales? te preguntaras..Mira este universo..Yo solo veia un infinito espacio en obscuridad casi absoluta,podia ver que encima de nosotros habia algo,como una especie de techo a gran altura..El Sr X saco de su bosillo una roca,no tenia nada en especial..-Este es un universo virgen,antes de su "Big bang" Todo lo que contiene este universo esta contenido en esa esfera de materia que tenemos arriba..solo necesita el estimulo adecuado para que el caos de la creacion comience..Lanzo esa pequela roca hacia esa enorme masa,y cuando la roca la toco la explosion mas grande jamas vista comenzo ni el "supreme flare" o una explosion nuclear a nivel cosmico era tan poderosa como lo que estaba viendo en ese momento,pero hasta la majestuosidad de lo que veia,me infundio un miedo terrible,si esa explosion nos alcanzara nos mataria!..El SrX vio mi miedo y dijo -No te preocupes muchacho,en este plano solo somos como fantasmas,ya que nuestra materia primordial nisiquiera pertenece a este universo,por esa razon la explosion no nos hara nada..El SrX acelero el tiempo y pude ver el inicio de la creacion de ese universo,Era sorprendente! -Muy bien llevanos al metaverso,Tenia algo de miedo haciendo algo asi,pero sabia lo que hacia,todo ese entrenamiento no habia sido en vano..  
Asi volvimos al metaverso,El proceso para regresar me habia agotado,jamas habia hecho algo tan intenso,me dejo bastante satisfecho lo que habia logrado..-Muy bien te revelare mi nombre..Yo soy Eon..Mi sangre se helo de momento,El demonio del que me habian hablado mis padres,lo tenia enfrente de mi,no sabia que hacer,habia visto lo que era capaz de hacer,y aun con todo lo que ahora sabia,era seguro que si lo enfrentaba moriria irremediablemente..-¿sorprendido? Claro que si, tus padres pensaron que me habian vencido,pero nisiquiera cerca de haberlo logrado..-¿Pppero? -No te matare eso es un hecho,tienes un destino que cumplir y es necesario que sigas vivo por ahora..Como ya sabes si regresas a casa siguiendo el orden de mundos por el que llegaste podras regresar a Evergreen solo perdiendo un año,Claro si el orden es alterado habran pasado mas de 1200 Años en tu hogar,Yo sabia que decia la verdad,pero estaba mas intrigado de saber cual era la intencion de Eon conmigo..  
Bueno por hoy dejaremos tu entrenamiento,despues volveras conmigo para seguir tu formacion,Inmediatamente conteste -NO! no quiero tener nada que ver con un demonio como tu! -Vaya caracter..Uno solo tortura unos años a tus padres y derrepente cambias de actitud..Pero da igual,pronto vendras a mi suplicandome que te entrene como mi dicipulo..-Yo no aceptaria eso,sabia que si aceptaba su trato tal vez me convertiria en algo tan despresiable como el..-Ve a casa,date unas vueltas por el universo vive la vida,cuando estes listo TU vendras a mi,Asi que no tengo prisa..  
Sali del metaverso al mundo obscuro,Habian pasado muchos años,la ciudad que alguna vez vi ahora estaba en ruinas,No se veia ninguna señal de vida en las cercanias,asi que decidi usar mi brazalete en modo rastreo para encontrar alguna señal de vida,Pero no habia nada,recorde el Reloj D intente usarlo y en la pantalla aparecio un texto respecto a lo ocurrido en ese lugar,Hace 215 años hubo una invasion a este mundo,las personas habian huido de las ciudades y se habian refugiado en bunkers..asi que decidi volver a buscar,esta vez usando mas potencia en el rastreador,encontre un asentamiento humano a un par de kilometros de ahi,pero antes de ir para alla decidi analizar a fondo el "reloj D" sabiendo la naturaleza de Eon podria haber ocultado algun dspositivo de control mental en el o algo asi,Podia esperarme lo que sea de ese sujeto..tras una minuciosa investigacion,lo unico raro que le encontre fue un rastreador,iba a desactivarlo hasta que descubri que este me permitiria tener una poscicion/informacion tiempo espacio,Lo cual me seria util para saber en que tiempo y espacio estoy ahora..El analisis me habia tomado todo el dia asi que busque un lugar donde acampar,habia un viejo edificio abandonado,tras verificar su integridad estructural (que tampoco quiero que se venga abajo cuando este en su interior) entre y pase la noche ahi,Afortunadamente el alimento que traia no se habia hechado a perder,extrañamente el tiempo no habia avanzado tan rapido en el metaverso..  
Al dia siguiente habia una tormenta de arena muy fuerte,dude que pudiera salir de ahi por la mañana,pero lo hice,el viento era muy fuerte,y no podia ver nada,Tonto de mi recorde que podia sacar algo de equipo del reloj D,Asi que hice un muro de arena y saque unos googles y una capa del reloj y aunque la visibilidad era mala el visor tenia mucho alcance,y despues de un par de horas caminando la tormenta se calmo,viendo la tormenta quise practicar un poco lo que habia aprendido,asi que empece a generar algo de viento para hacer una pequeña tormenta,pero creo no medi la fuerza y genere una enorme ola de arena,me di cuenta que necesitaria practicar mas mis nuevas habilidades,afortunadamente no habia nadie en las cercanias que hubiera podido lastimar con este experimento..


	3. Bloque 11-15

**11 El pueblo del desierto**

Rato despues llegue a un pequeño acentamiento a las orillas de este enorme y arido desierto,Antes de entrar use la computadora del reloj D para investigar mas,ese era un pueblo llamado "base 36" Una antigua base militar abandonada despues de la gran invasion,Muchas personas se asentaron ahi gracias a los suministros que esta tenia,pero tenia mis dudas de que los nativos fueran amigables..Al entrar al pueblo inmediuatamente vi un sitio en decadencia,con las personas en un estado deplorable,y dudo mucho pudieran hacer algun daño a alguien en especial si apenas podian mantenerse en pie..Me preguntaba que habia podido ocurrir ahi..Cuando se me acerco un hombre que al parecer estaba por sus 30's pero se veia demasiado demacrado,me conto que despues de la invasion habian logrado establecerse exitosamente en aquella base,pero en epocas recientes desde que el pozo casi se seco las enfermedades cayeron en aquel asentamiento,decidi tomar una muestra del agua del pozo para ver si no estaba contaminada,pero no habia visto algun quimico extraño,no encontraba nada que pudiera ser el problema,pero decidi usar el analizador del reloj D y este mostro inmediatamente la razon de la enfermedad de esta gente..El agua estaba contaminada con radiacion..por desgracia ni aun la ciencia mas avanzada podria curar algo asi,pero podria intentar ver la fuente de la contaminacion y quizas eso evite que mas gente quede envenenada..sin dudar entre al pozo,este no tenia casi nada de agua,segui la direccion del agua despues de unos minutos encontre lo que podria ser el problema,Habia lo que parecia ser una nave enterrada en el interior del pozo,El reloj D parpadeo y comenzo un protocolo de seguridad,cuando me di cuenta traia un traje anti radiacion,Tras mover algunas rocas vi que el nucleo de la nave estaba desprotegido,asi que decidi sellarlo,recien habia hecho eso, el reloj retiro el traje protector de mi,Antes de mover la nave tenia la preocupacion del liquido contaminado,ya que este al llegar al pueblo u otros lugares podria hacer mas grande el problema..Sabia que la radiacion se disiparia despues de un tiempo (unos 2000 años en promedio) Pero la gente de ese mueblo no podria resistir sin agua,recorde el entrenamiento por alguna extraña razon,y me serviria para poner a prueba lo aprendido,utilice toda mi fuerza para acelerar el tiempo en el lecho del pozo y en el entorno de aquella nave,mi idea era disipar la contaminacion,con la esperanza que el agua que llegue al pueblo y a cualquier otra parte sea segura,por desgracia el control del tiempo es demasiado agotador y quede casi inconciente,cuando desperte procedio a sacar aquel armatoste del lecho del pozo,Utilizando mis nuevas destrezas fue bastante facil sacar de ahi esa nave,e inmediatamente despues de retirarla el agua comenzo a fluir nuevamente..  
Cuando saque aquella nave a la superficie note que no estaba muy lejos de aquel pueblo..Regrese de nuevo ahi vi que no habia tardado tiempo en que se dieron cuenta que el agua del pozo habia retornado..Aquel que me habia dicho lo del pozo me volvio a abordar para darme las gracias,Yo no queria las gracias,la verdad no supe que decir jamas habia ayudado a alguien esperando una recompenza o algo parecido,Pero tenia curiosidad,¿de donde provenia la nave que acababa de sacar de entre la arena,estaba intrigado pero,por lo que me dijo este sujeto era una de las naves invasoras,que en un ataque dias antes habian derribado las fuerzas de defenza..  
Bueno ya sabia el origen de esta nave,y tenia curiosidad por ver el interior de esta,pero tenia hambre y al parecer habian pasado algunos dias desde que entre a ese pozo..asi que podria esperar un poco mas antes de aventurarme a explorar el interior de aquella nave..Esa noche acampe en la paza principal de aquel pueblo,los nativos a las pocas horas estaban de nuevo bien (dentro de lo que cabia claro) esa noche me la pase platicando con ellos y aprendi tanto de aquella gente que lo unico que queria era alejarse de la guerra que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo..  
Al dia siguiente decidi ir a explorar aquella nave,tenia curiosidad de saber que clase de tecnologia tenia en su interior,asi que fui a explorarla a primera hora de la mañana,  
lo primero que note es que estaba completamente sellada,no habia manera de ingresar,tenia 2 maneras de entrar,una usando lo aprendido y abrirla como una lata o seguir dependiendo del reloj D,Decidi seguir usando el reloj D ya que no queria dañarla, tarde un par de minutos en aceder al panel de control de la nave,era una buena pieza de tecnologia,pero no superaba lo que mi padre en algunos momentos llego a construir,de hecho con un poco de tiempo podria repararla,Pero explorandola un poco encontre uno de sus tripulantes,era una especie de criatura extraña,jamas habia visto un ser asi,de color grisaseo y carente de pelo,un poco mas pequeño que yo,se ve que tenia varios dias de muerto,decidi sacarlo de la nave y sepultarlo en la arena,era lo mas que podia hacer,tras una exploracion de la nave encontre otros 3 cuerpos mas,estos presentaban casi el mismo tiempo de muerte..Asi que decidi hacer lo mismo con los demas..Era una sensacion horrible tocar un ser muerto,jamas habia tenido esa necesidad,ademas el olor era asqueroso..  
Asi que comence a trabajar en las reparaciones,habia pasado tiempo que no tenia algun artefacto tecnologico que reparar y con las herramientas del reloj D podia trabajar sin ningun contratiempo, al cabo de unas horas llegaron algunas personas,estaban muy inconformes con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que algunos sospechaban que era extraterrestre o que habia venido en algunas de esas naves,Yo intente explicarles que no era hostil,pero ellos comenzaron a atacarme,lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento fue usar mi brazalete para lanzar una onda para derribarlos ya que no era mi intencion matarlos,logre dejar inconciente a todos,pero me sentia mal por lo que habia hecho..Cuando termine las reparaciones intente hacer volar el vehiculo,pero no funciono,el reactor estaba muy dañado y perdio mucho poder cuando lo selle para evitar la contaminacion..asi que lo unico que hice fue probar la modalidad de escaneo del Reloj D con suerte alguna de esa tecnologia me seria util en algun momento..  
Viendo la hostilidad de la gente y que esa nave no iria a ningun lado decidi dejarla ahi,me retire del lugar,viendo que la gente de ahi no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba tratando de hacer..cuando me estaba alejando a los pocos minutos escuche una tremenda explosion,cuando mire habian destruido aquella nave,en su miedo e ignorancia,en ese momento me di cuenta que los seres del planeta obscuro eran primitivos y peligrosos ya que destruian todo lo que no conocian por naturaleza propia..

 **12 Un pony muy raro**

Solo veia un arido desierto hasta el infinito horizonte,los humanos de este mundo parecia que tenian una naturaleza autodestructiva,Me puse a pensar en ello ya que era desesperanzador saber que esta especie no tenia ninguna esperanza,que su instinto animal era mas grande que sus ganas de conocer su entorno y el interez de no habia tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con esta gente la primera impresion que me dio es que eran demasiado rudimentarios y no tenia mas animos de conocer a esta especie,asi que decidi volver a casa,asi que para no perder mas tiempo tome el camino por equestria para de ahi regrezar a casa..  
Quise experimentar esta vez y abrir el portal por mis medios asi que me concentre y sue toda mi energia para abrirlo,por desgracia no tenia tanta practica y mucho menos la fuerza fisica y mental para soportar ese esfuerzo,pero aunque fue un fracazo mi intento sabia que podria hacerlo si me ponia a practicar mas,Eon me habia enseñado que algunos mundos era mas facil acceder a ellos que a otros,debido a su locaclizacion cosmica..Asi que use mi generador de portales para llegar a equestria..Segun el reloj D habia pasado un año desde que visite este mundo,no habia cambiado nada en ese tiempo,lo que me daba esperanza de no haber perdido mucho tiempo fuera de casa..  
Cuando regrese volvi a cambiar de forma otra vez,afortunadamente ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso,Asi que me trate de orientar para regrezar por donde vine la vez anterior y asi generar un portal a casa,Camine un par de horas hasta llegar a aquel pintoresco pueblo quise pasar a ver como le habia ido a pastry cream y a pack express..Pero al llegar a su tienda la vi en completo abandono no habia nadie ahi..Estuve un rato tratando de ver que habia ocurrido cuando de pronto alguien paso y me pregunto si estaba interezado en esa propiedad..Yo solo queria saber que habia pasado con los antiguos inquilinos..El individuo me dijo que los antiguos dueños se habian mudado hace un par de meses al centro del pueblo y que ahora tenian una pasteleria mas grande..El me dio amablemente las indicaciones para llegar ahi,Normalmente no estaria muy animado a meterme tan adentro del pueblo ya que no se que pasaria si empezaran a sospechar que el vacio magico yo lo causaba (eso me tenia preocupado) pero queria ver que habia pasado con mis amigos,asi que camine hasta el centro del pueblo, en principio no habia nadie en los alrededores,pero cuando entre a la pasteleria habia una gran cantidad de compradores,apenas podia entrar,queria ver a pastry o a pack pero sin exito,Asi que lo unico que podia hacer era esperar a las afueras del pueblo hasta la hora de cerrar..Mientras decidi dar vueltas por los alrededores para conocer un poco mas a los habitantes,y hacer tiempo para poder visitar a mis viejos amigos..  
me volvi a topar con el dueño del viejo local de pastry el cual estaba jalando una carreta y esta estaba atascada en un agujero bastante profundo,Varios ponys estaban tratando de sacarlo de ahi algo que note es que esta estaba bastante pesada y que por esa razon no la podian mover..afortunadamente podia hacer algo pero requeriria disfrazar mis nuevas habilidades,asi que pedi cubrieran el agujero con tierra,que algunos ponys se apoyaran en el soporte de la carreta (a modo de palanca) y en un movimiento rapido usando el poder de tierra que esta sacara la rueda atascada del hoyo,para mi fortuna nadie tuvo idea de como logre eso..Algunos habitantes me preguntaron como lo habia hecho yo solo dije que era hacer palanca en la carreta para que la tierra puesta quedara abajo y esta se desatascara,la mayoria se lo creyo a ecepcion de aquel pony,me pidio que lo acompañara ya que queria hablar conmigo,Yo lo acompañe,sabia que en ese mundo los peligros a los que me enfrentaria eran bajos tanto por lo que mi madre me contaba como el hecho que la magia no podia dañarme (que podria haber sido el unico riesgo real en este mundo) me empezo a contar acerca del pueblo y que me habia visto hace un año cuando conoci a pastry,Al principio pense que habia sido aquel cliente que habia comprado aquel intento de pastel que habia hecho,pero no era el,Pero igual al ser dueño del local podria haberse enterado de algunas cosas,lo cual era una respuesta razonable..Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento,Cuando llegamos a una tienda que este tenia,se dedicaba a vender antiguedades y cosas raras,habia algunas curiosidades bastante extrañas,el era un coleccionista de lo extraño,y sabia que yo no era muy comun en esas tierras,y queria que le intercambiara algunas cosas que yo pudiese traer de otras tierras,afortunadamente pensaba que era extranjero y no presisamente alguien de otro mundo,asi que acepte su trato,aunque no tenia idea de que poder darle que fuera algo fuera de lo comun y a su vez no fuera algo peligroso o que provocara algun problema a futuro..recorde que tenia unas gemas cultivadas solo habria que hacerlas "interezantes" para asi que repeti la hazana,y torci esa gema como si fuera un pretzel sin que me viera y se la entregue..El estaba facinado por lo diferente que esta era, y queria proponerme un trato,que yo le consiguiera rarezas para su tienda y el a cambio me ayudaria a revelar sus misterios,(francamente no me interezaba pero tampoco era de los que me gustara llevarle la contra a los demas) me platico que el hace muchos años era un cazador de tesoros,miembro de una antigua sociedad que se dedicaba a recolectar objetos antiguos y resguardarlos de aquellos que podrian usarlos para hacer el mal,La historia se me hacia conocida pero no se de donde..Me platico acerca de un dragon que hace unos años acechaba este pueblo y que derrepente desaparecio,el habia visto a unos extraños viajeros poco comunes antes que la bestia desapareciera,y tambien hizo referencia a un pequeño que los acompañaba Ya habia caido en cuenta de a donde trataba de llegar,El sabia que ese pequeño era yo hace varios años,tambien se dio cuenta de que la magia desaparecia cerca de mi y la notoriedad que no tengo una cutie mark,algo muy poco comun en ese mundo,lo cual me comenzo a preocupar ya que lo que menos queria era levantar sospechas..  
El simplemente me pidio si podia conseguirle aretfactos raros,que poner en su tienda y que me pagaria muy bien si las piezas eran lo suficientemente interezantes,Lo unico que me dejo en claro es que era un conocedor de ese tipo de cosas,y que estaba interezado en rarezas (esperaba no acabar como parte de esa coleccion)..Asi platicando se habia hecho de noche,y me senti aliviado al salir de esa tienda ya que desde lo de Eon comence a desconfiar de aquellos que sabian de mas..

 **13 Las sorpresas de un año**

LLegue a la pasteleria,esta vez ya no habia nadie toque la puerta,y escuche "Ya esta cerrado vuelva mañana!" volvi a tocar,esperando alguien abriera la puerta sin exito..Recorde que en la casa de pastry tenian una puerta trasera y con suerte por ahi pudieran hacerme caso..  
Toque en la puerta trasera y abrio pastry un poco irritada,Le sorprendio verme y me invito a pasar cambiando su expresion inmediatamente,su nueva casa era mas grande y al parecer le habia ido bastante bien en su pasteleria,Le pregunte sobre todo lo que habia pasado estos dias -¿que has hecho pequeñin? ha pasado largo tiempo sin verte me pregunto -Solo de camino a casa,queria pasar a saludar a los amigos antes de regresar -¿Que has hecho todo este tiempo? -Pues no mucho solo conociendo el mundo,y aprendiendo algunas cosas de el .Vaya has estado bastante ocupado por lo que veo..Aunque no veo que hayas cambiado mucho,estas igual como te recuerdo -Y ¿como les ha ido a ustedes? por lo que veo muchas cosas por aqui han cambiado -Gracias a ti ha sido este exito gracias al libro que me prestaste pude hacer nuevas recetas y con ello he ampliado la pasteleria hasta lo que ves aqui..Ven aqui deja mostrarte la pasteleria..Me llevo a un recorrido y la verdad era impresionante habia muchos hornos y pareciera que tenia ahora muchos ayudantes -Ahora podemos hacer aqui pasteles suficientes para el pueblo y una parte es enviada a la gran ciudad -Wow entonces has tenido mucho exito por lo que veo -Claro aunque recientemenete he dejado de hacer pasteles -¿porque? si por lo que vi te apasiona hacerlos -Diagamos que gracias a ti tenemos otras obligaciones...Yo me quede extrañado por la afirmacion ya que ademas del libro no creo haber hecho algo importante por aca..Pasamos a la sala de la casa de pastry y vi a pack sujetando un pequeño bulto entre sus cascos..-Shhh no hagan ruido que acabo de hacer que se duerma ,agarro y puso ese pequeño bulto en una cuna,Yo estaba sorprendido por esa sorpresa,no habia que ser un genio para saber de que se trataba,Aunque en mi caso ese año que pase aprendiendo la tercera diciplina parecia haber sido muy largo (Me parecian mas de 1200 años) asi que ya ni me acordaba..-Mirate sigues igual como la ultima vez que nos vimos y pensar que ha pasado casi un año! desde que te fuiste la pasteleria comenzo a ser un exito y todo te lo debemos a ti,ademas las entregas se han ido hasta el cielo! tanto que necesitamos mucha ayuda aqui -Querido no agobies a nuestro visitante -No se preocupen la verdad me da gusto haber vuelto aunque sea un dia -No me digas que ya te vas si acabas de llegar..dijo pack -Vamos a comer algo hoy fue un dia bastante pesado y me gustaria que nos contaras las aventuras que has tenido desde que te fuiste..Yo no iba a contarles que habia estado aprendiendo nuevas cosas con un demonio que atormento a mis padres durante muchos años..Asi que decidi cambiar de tema y les pregunte por el nuevo miembro de la familia,Era una pequeña que habia nacido hace unos dias y estaban muy felices por el milagro,en lo personal no pense que el barro que habia hecho mi madre funcionara en una situacion como esta,y estaba sorprendido por el resultado,la lesion que le habia impedido a pastry tener hijos habia desaparecido,-Queriamos nombrar a la pequeña como nuestro pequeño benefactor,pero ahora que estas aqui quisieramos nos ayudes a nombrar a nuestra pequeña,que gracias a ti podemos tenerla hoy con nosotros..Estaba conmovido,pero no me gustaria que esa pequeña se llamara "HackHex" siempre me han dicho que es un nombre muy extraño y preferiria no me dieran tanto credito por eso..Asi que mejor les pedi me dieran algunas ideas para ello asi que despues de un rato llegamos a la conclusion que se llamaria "Rainbow Cake" en honor a aquel pastel que hiciera que pastry lograra hacer un exito su pasteleria..Tambien se me ocurrio preguntar sobre aquel pony raro dueño de su antiguo local..-El se llama "Relic Hunter" es conocido por buscar objetos raros de antiguas culturas,en principio me parecio algo extraño su interez por esa clase de objetos ya que ese tipo de cosas suelen ser preligrosas en malas manos o cascos en este caso..Se dio la hora de dormir,y me invitaron a pasar la noche con ellos,Yo acepte ya que aunque quiero regresar a casa lo mas pronto posible podia darme tiempo de pasar aqui uno o 2 dias..  
Al dia siguiente me desperte temprano (lo que mesperto due el ruido que habia) encontre mucha actividad en la pasteleria,intente buscar a pastry pero entre tantos era casi imposible,sali un poco a dar la vuelta al pueblo,Encontre a pack express dirigiendo la correspondencia del dia y decidi acercarme a el -¿que tal el descanzo pequeño? -Muy bien tenia tiempo que no dormia en una cama tan suave..-Es bueno escucharlo ya que teniamos bastante tiempo sin tener visitas en casa..-¿ya no entregas la correspondencia? -Ya no como antes,desde que Pastry agrando la pasteleria tuve que contratar mas personal para hacer las entregas,aunque no te negare que extraño hacerlo personalmente,y con la llegada del bebe pues menos tiempo para eso tenemos..espero cuando sea mas grande retomar las entregas personales..-Veo que le gusta mucho su trabajo -La verdad lo disfruto pero por desgracia tampoco puedo hacerlo todo solo asi que comence con un par de ayudantes pero aun asi nos faltan cascos para hacer las entregas a tiempo..  
Rato despues entramos a la pasteleria,pastry estaba preparando el desayuno y alimentando a la bebe comenzamos a desayunar y despues de ello me despedi a pastry y a pack les extraño lo corta de mi estancia,pero les explique que ya tenia mucho tiempo fuera de casa (mas del que se podrian imaginar),esperando esta vez volver pronto me fui no sin antes recibir unos pasteles de pastry y pack me devolvio el libro de recetas que les habia dejado..Sali del pueblo y encontre en las cercanias un lugar aislado de las miradas de los curiosos esta vez intente crear el portal a casa con lo que aprendi y esta vez si funciono sin mucho problema..asi que entre por el para volver a mi hogar...

 **14 En casa y un mal incurable**

Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendio la quietud de Evergreen (sera que ya me habia acostumbrado al caos de otros mundos) Mi hermana estaba haciendo unos trucos magicos con mi madre,Cuando derrepente se quedaron sin magia,mi mama inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi retorno y al ver su rostro vi que estaba feliz por mi regrezo,Mi hermana por su parte no estaba muy alegre por eso,aunque si se notaba que le daba gusto verme otra vez..Mi madre me comento que mi padre estaba enfermo en estos ultimos dias y que no habia encontrado la manera de curarle,eso me preocupo ya que desde que recuerdo mi padre jamas se habia enfermado,aunque esperaba no fuera algo grave..No queria que me viera preocupado por su situacion y que no comentara nada al respecto en frente de el ya que el no queria que se preocuparan,Afortunadamente con toda la experiencia que habia ganado en estos años (o año) tenia esperanza de poder tener alguna cura..  
Cuando vi a mi padre pareciera no estar enfermo estaba escribiendo en sus libros algo pero de momento no tenia idea de lo que se trataba..  
Mi padre me vio y me dio un abrazo,pero inmediatamente senti que algo no estaba bien,Le pregunte como se habia sentido y el me decia que estaba bien,Note que se movia mas lento de lo normal,pero no podia definirlo de momento no le preste atencion y comence a platicarle a mis padres mis experiencias fuera de casa,Les comente acerca de las nuevas destrezas que habia adquirido a lo cual se quedaron atonitos ya que no sabian nada al respecto,Asi que sali de la casa y elegi un espacio plano para hacer una demostracion,Hice salir una enorme roca del suelo y con un poco de esfuerzo le di la forma de una pequeña fuente sencilla,despues atraje del rio cercano agua subterranea y logre que la fuente brotara y el agua sobrante la regrese al rio,mis padres se sorprendieron ya que lo que hacia era como magia,pero ellos sabian que no podria ser eso..Mi hermana quiso imitar lo que habia hecho con su magia,sin ningun exito (por lo obvio)Tambien hice demostraciones de los elementos que ahora podia controlar,estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabian como podia hacer eso,ya que no era magia,y no estaba haciendo uso de ningun dispositivo tecnologico para eso,cuando mi hemana dijo "hace trampa" ese reloj debe ser el origen de sus poderes (haciendo incapie al reloj D) se lo entregue a mi padre el cual lo examino,-Vaya pedazo de tecnologia,Al parecer es un digitalizador en miniatura con un escaner avanzado ¿de donde lo sacaste?,Mama lo vio y tambien se le hizo familiar,entramos a la casa y despues de mandar a dormir a mi hemana (ya que se habia hecho tarde y ademas queria hablar con ellos a solas) Les platique que me habia encontrado con Eon,Mis padres se quedaron frios,No sabian si era el mismo demonio que habian enfrentado años atras,Pero estaban felices porque no me habia hecho daño,aunque a mi me causaba cada vez mas saber cual era la relacion entre Eon y mis padres,Sabia que lo habian enfrentado en el pasado,pero nunca supe que ocurrio despues,Ellos estaban consternados ya que no sabian que cosa queria Eon conmigo,Lo cual aumento mi curiosidad,Mi padre analizo a detalle el reloj D para obtener respuestas,ya que si era un artefacto de Eon,habria un peligro en potencia ya que no sabian nada sobre los alcances de este artefacto..Mi padre tras horas de analisis minusioso no encontro nada extraño con el asi que me lo regreso al no ser peligroso y por su parte comenzo a hacer una copia (que pareciera no quedarse quieto)..Habia llegado la noche,y como siempre me costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño,asi que decidi ir al refrigerador a comer algo..  
Vi la luz del estudio de mi padre encendida,habia noches en las que mi padre no dormia tratando de hacer funcionar algunos de sus inventos,pero esta vez estaba escribiendo,lo cual era muy raro ya que siempre se iba a lo practico,Le pregunte que hacia,y el no queria contestarme,despues de un rato de silencio me pidio que viera lo que estaba escribiendo,eran los planos de su maquina del tiempo,El me conto lo que le estaba pasando sabia que era un efecto de su viaje en el tiempo,y que lo que le ocurria era que su cuerpo poco a poco se estaba congelando,que estaba atrapado en el instante en que viajo y que pronto quedaria como una estatua,congelada en el tiempo,el esperaba que yo y mi hermana lograramos decifrar lo que le ocurria y encontrar una solucion,Yo intente usar mi poder para eliminar el efecto de lo que le pasaba,pero lo que el tenia era mas poderoso que yo (ademas nunca habia podido controlar a voluntad el tiempo y el espacio debido al efuerzo fisico y mental que esto representa),a lo maximo que podia hacer era detener el tiempo un minuto y eso me dejaba agotado,lo que mi padre tenia requeriria de una fuerza superior y por mucho..Me platico acerca de su maquina del tiempo que estaba en alquimia,y que con suerte podriamos anular el efecto de esta usandola en sentido opuesto,por desgracia no habia podido encontrar el modo de regresar a alquimia desde la batalla con Eon..El intentaba recrear aquella maquina para solucionar su problema,mi padre habia creado esa maquina hace muchos años y aunque sabe como hacerla por alguna extraña razon esta siempre explotaba,no sabia cual era el factor que producia el error y por esa razon era imperativo traer la maquina original a casa..

 **15 de aventura otra vez**

Pase unos dias en casa tratando de reponer el tiempo perdido ayudando en casa,con mis nuevas habilidades habia hecho algunos cambios en el paisaje de evergreen,cree una torre de diamante que reflejaba la luz del dia y muy temprano hacia un pequeño arcoiris al amanecer,ajuste el cause del quequeño rio que pasaba frente a la casa y prepare el terreno para sembrar la hortaliza de mama entre varias cosas mas..Cuando termine de hacer todo eso,recorde aquel mapa que habia obtenido en equestria,se lo mostre a mama para averiguar de que se trataba,Mi madre lo observo y vio que se trataba de un viejo tesoro magico,aunque por lo viejo y maltratado del mapa no podia determinar de que se trataba dicho tesoro,Guarde el mapa para ir en su busqueda en otra ocacion,por mientras tendria que encontrar la manera de llegar a alquimia para traer la maquina del tiempo que mi padre habia creado no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como lograrlo,Mi madre me pregunto sobre la tercera diciplina,intente explicarle,pero nunca he sido bueno para darme a entender,Pero ella noto algo que nisiquiera habia pasado por mi mente,usar mis habilidades para ir a alquimia combinando el generador de portales para ello..Yol no estaba seguro de eso,aunque supuse que si ese mundo estaba bloqueado para entrar desde evergreen,tal vez en algun otro hubiera la manera de pooder acceder y combinando ambos metodos (el portal y mi poder) podria encontrar la manera de entrar en alquimia y asi poder ayudar a mi padre..No estaba seguro si funcionaria pero si no lo intentaba el resultado podria ser fatal..Tenia el tiempo en mi contra y necesitaba un milagro pronto..  
Al dia siguiente comence a hacer pruebas para tratar de conectar evergreen con Alquimia,tras varios dias de intentos no tuve ningun exito..Mi madre recordo como llego ahi la primera vez,Quizas con suerte en algun punto de la trama del multiverso haya un sitio donde sea mas facil llegar a ese mundo..Asi sali de casa otra vez,pero esta vez con un proposito fijo,asi que lleve provisiones,y un modo de transportar tremenda maquina, parti a un mundo extraño,este era mas bien como una ciudad costera,este mundo era el ultimo que mama habia visitado antes de llegar a alquimia,Al paso de los años esta ciudad habia sucumbido por la sobreexplotacion de sus mares,esto llevo a la miseria y a la aniquilacion,Por desgracia era un mundo muerto y y no habia nada que hacer ahi,decidi no perder mas tiempo haciendo turismo,intente conectar con Alquimia,pero el portal seguia siendo inestable,aunque a diferencia de otros intentos sentia que suando el control del espacio podria estabilizarlo lo suficiente para poder llegar alla..Hice el intento y funciono cruce inmediatamente ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar estable,mientras estaba cruzando vi que Eon habia puesto un sello para aislar esa dimension de las demas lo que en ese instante pude eliminar,No sin antes el efecto del portal decolorara un mechon de mi cabello y mis cejas (me sentia muy raro con el cabello descolorido) cuando llegue a alquimia volvi a abandonar mi forma humana, vi un mundo sorprendente los habitantes de este mundo habian logrado evolucionar a un nivel sorprendente su magia y tecnologia Aunque a diferencia de Equestria estos no poseian ninguna marca en sus costados,lo que en principio pense me permitiria mezclarme facilmente entre los nativos de la ciudad..Estaba asombrado,Pero necesitaba encontrar el viejo castillo de mi padre para encontrar su maquina del tiempo..Para mi desgracia Alquimia habia cambiado tanto que era imposible saber en que parte de ese mundo estaba,no habia ningun punto de referencia y me estaba empezando a desesperar al no encontrar nada..  
Rato despues recorde que el Reloj D poseia un localizador nada perderia con probar,cuando active su "MPS" (Multiverse Position System) despues de un rato me dio una poscicion mas especifica de donde estaba,lo que me favorecio encontrar el castillo donde mi padre alguna vez goberno..Tendria que pasar por toda esa enorme ciudad,pero no tenia tiempo que perder,Todo iba bien hasta que me encontro un guia turistico,tras haberme visto desorientado comenzo a darme una visita guuiada por la ciudad,en otra situacion habria agradecido la guia pero no tenia tiempo para eso,asi que decidi perdermele,pero unos oficiales me detuvieron,y me llevaron a una estacion de seguridad (policia) un sujeto ahi comenzo a interrogarme ya que la energia magica a mi alrededor se disipaba,y al parecer usaban magia del mismo modo que usaban ciencia,lo que me hizo un objetivo facil,Trate de explicarles mi situacion (hasta donde era posible) pero no querian hacerme caso..Por lo que lograba entender (entre tantos gritos y quejas de los oficiales) era que habia varios grupos disidentes que estaban intentando dividir la ciudad y recrear los antiguos reinos,de acuerdo a lo que me habian contado mis padres habia mucha renuencia en combinar las diciplinas que cada uno representaba en aquel entonces,intentaban controlarme magicamente para sacarme respuestas,pero sin magia y mi obvia renuencia no iban a obtener nada de mi..Estaba comenzando a enojarme ya que habia perdido valioso tiempo,asi que me escape de ahi (torciendo un poco el espacio) lo que dejo a los guardias sorprendidos ya que las celdas eran a prueba de magia y ciencia,Lo que provoco una rapida movilizacion de oficiales,por desgracia mi rastro era muy facil de localizar,y era mas que previsible que no obtendria ningun aliado aqui..


	4. Bloque 16-20

**16 Recuerdos de la guerra**

Tenia que moverme muy rapido ya que el vacio magico me delataba facilmente en este mundo,y no tenia ninguna manera de disfrazarlo o desaparecerlo,tenia a todos los cuerpos de seguridad de la ciudad de tras mio,no podia darme el lujo de equivocarme,asi me escondi en un callejon tratando de planear mi siguiente movimiento,cuando recibi un golpe en la cabeza,quede inconciente no se cuanto tiempo..Cuando desperte me encontre amarrado con unas cadenas magicas (lo cual para mi era indiferente) Eran unos tipos vestidos con tunicas muy raras que trataron de quitarme mi brazalete y el Reloj D sin ningun exito,se hacian llamar los "Hexers" querian saber como habia logrado anular la magia a mi alrededor,Insistian que era una arma de los "Hax-Machina" para acabar con las enseñanzas de la diosa Hex ¿Que-que!? comenzaron a interrogarme y por lo que pude deducir los Hexers fueron disidentes que nunca quisieron coexistir con la tecnologia ya que consideraban impura la tecnologia,Yo podria haber escapado facilmente pero estaba muy curioso respecto a lo que me decian..Pero llego el punto en que solo repetian lo mismo y en el momento en que me iba a escapar, escuche una fuerte explosion,un grupo de individuos armados hasta los dientes comenzaron a atacar a los Hexers,por desgracia los Hexers sin su magia no pudieron hacer nada contra estos sujetos,Cuando estos me liberaron,eran los Hax-Machina querian saber lo mismo que los Hexers querian saber como era yo capaz de anular la magia ya que ellos consideraban que seria una exelente arma en contra de los hexers,Yo trate de escaparme sin lastimar a nadie pero tenian un arma que anulo el reloj D y mi brazalete,Ellos querian el vacio magico,pero tambien tenia otras prioridades en mente asi que use el poder del control y los agarre por sorpresa venciendo a estos tipos,me desate facilmente y sali de ese lugar,subi unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecia un palacio o un museo,habia demasiada y me logre mezclar con ellos,al parecer era el castillo de mi madre donde me habian llevado (me habian desviado de mi destino) pero afortunadamente era un tour donde visitarian los palacios de los antiguos reyes,asi que su siguiente destino seria el castillo de papa,asi que me cole al grupo sabia que llegaria rapido si me iba con los turistas..  
Por desgracia mi vacio magico hizo de las suyas otra vez y el vehiculo donde iria el grupo no funcionaba (dependia de la magia tambien) tenia que encontrar el modo de llegar..ya que aunque tenia tiempo de "sobra" para ayudar a mi padre,tambien sabia que si la maquina tenia algun desperfecto me tomaria bastante tiempo repararla y mas aun si mi padre no estuviera en condiciones de ayudarme,No queria perder tiempo,De pronto volvieron a funcionar el reloj D y el brazalete,tendria la oportunidad de pelear en caso necesario,Asi recorde que el reloj D poseia unos cuantos vehiculos,y fue cuando decidi hacer uso de ellos. digitalice una especie de motocicleta,era un vehiculo veloz y de gran maniobrabilidad lo que me permitiria ir rapido por la ciudad..El problema para mi era que sin manos esto seria un gran problema,Pero no tenia opcion,sabia que al sur del castillo de Mama etaba mi destino,Comence a moverme por las calles de la ciudad,pero muchas cosas empezaban a fallar al solo acercarme,eso mas que obvio llamo la atencion de las fuerzas del orden,pero tambien me estaban siguiendo los Hexers y los Hax-Machina..Creo que sacar la maquina del tiempo seria una empresa bastante complicada,iba velozmente esquivando vehiculos,ponys y todo lo que se me atravezaba,Mis perseguidores sabian que la magia no funcionaba cuando estaba cerca de mi lo que los hizo llevar vehiculos y armas completamente basados en la ciencia..En ese momento no pensaba en el peligro real en el que estaba,En eso mi brazalete comenzo a captar las transmisiones de mis perseguidores tenian la consigna de disparar a matar,comenzaron a dispararme, afortunadamente iba tan rapido que fallaban todos sus tiros,pero lo que menos pensaba era en el peligro que corria,tambien gracias a estas transmisiones encontre como me estaban detectando y era gracias a la energia de mi brazalete,asi que lo meti a mi bolsa lo que anularia la energia que emitia,Ya veia el castillo de papa al frente,Era una fortificacion impresionante Asi que ya sabiendo que estaba cerca genere un portal y desapareci de la vista de mis perseguidores,Asi apareci en las cercanias del castillo,digitalice el vehiculo para evitar sospechas y entre al castillo,era un museo enorme ahora, poseia infinidad de salas que representaba parte de la historia de mis padres,asi trate de orientarme en esa vieja fortaleza,mi padre tenia multiples pasadizos (nunca me dijo para que) pero me serian utiles para salir del radar asi que encontre uno de ellos de acuerdo a lo que mi padre me habia contado..

 **17 Los misterios de Alquimia**

Dentro del primer pasadizo que encontre note que estaba limpio,digo un cuarto sin mantenimiento estaria polvoso o derrumbandose,en especial con mas de 1000años de abandono..Segui caminando para llegar a las escaleras,mi padre tenia su laboratorio en el 2º sotano del castillo (pocos sabian que existia un sotano y solo el sabia de la existencia del 2º sotano baje por las estrechas escaleras,hasta llegar al sotano,habia mucha actividad ahi habia muchos ponys haciendo varias cosas,supuse era algun tipo de taller o algo asi tenian muchas reliquias ahi,necesitaba una distraccion,para alejar a todos el tiempo suficiente para poder alcanzar el pasadizo para entrar al 2º sotano y con ello llegar a la maquina del tiempo,asi que con ayuda del reloj D accedi a los sistemas de vigilancia del lugar y con ello generar una falsa alarma,asi active las alarmas y todos comenzaron a salir de ahi,tenia suerte de que en esta area no tuvieran guardias como en otras areas del castillo,asi que me acerque al pasadizo y entre..A diferencia del pasadizo anterior este se veia mas descuidado,lo que me tranquilizo ya que podria ser que no hubiera nadie en este lugar..Comence a buscar donde podria mi padre haber escondido su maquina,ya que por lo que me describio no era algo que pasara desapercibido,de hecho tendria problemas para llevarmela (eso lo sabia desde antes de llegar)Pero eso tendria que esperar ya que con la persecucion apenas tenia tiempo para tomarme un respiro,asi que comence a buscar donde podria haber guardado mi padre esa maquina..Su viejo taller era un desastre,habia objetos sin terminar y algunas piezas de una de sus armaduras de batalla sin terminar..De pronto escuche unos pasos por las escaleras del pasadizo..Intente sellar la entrada creando una pared en la entrada del cuarto,mientras seguia buscandosin ningun exito,mi padre no me dio alguna pista donde podria haberla escondido,pero nisiquiera me di cuenta que los pasos eran de alguien que ya estaba en el mismo cuarto que yo pero por mi desesperacion no me habia percatado de esa presencia..Hasta que escuche su voz preguntando -¿que estas haciendo aqui? -¿quien eres? muestrate -Calma! no soy tu enemigo..Era un pony de color gris yo no bajaba la guardia viendo todo lo que estaba pasando desde mi llegada a alquimia..-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? le pregunte.. -Mi nombre es "Rock Spelunker" soy un experto en escavaciones y trabajo como asesor del museo,me sorprendio que hubieras encontrado un pasadizo secreto en este castillo,los expertos del museo llevan siglos tratando de encontrar el taller secreto del Hackmaster..-¿y que esperan encontrar aqui? -Bueno en si es por la historia,queremos encontrar el legado del Hackmaster y de la reina Hex,cuenta la leyenda que eso terminara de unificar a alquimia en su totalidad y que le quitara fundamentos a grupos como los Hax-Machina o los Hexers..-¿Saben que el Hackmaster solia crear armas de destruccion en este taller? -Si al parecer el y la reina Hex querian acabar con el demonio Eon,Lo cual es facil de suponer viendo las reliquias que vemos aqui (sujetando algunas piezas de metal viejas -Te sugiero regreses por donde veniste,este lugar es peligroso..Le dije -¿Y dejar que se pierdan los registros historicos en manos de alguien como tu? Nisiquiera veo tu autorizacion del museo para estar en esta area..¿Eres un saqueador?...Al ver que estaba mas interezado en la historia y no en usar estos artefactos como armas o quererme hacer daño,me hizo que confiara un poco en el (y necesitaba un aliado en estos momentos)-Bien mi nombre es HackHex y estoy buscando un artefacto que se supone debe estar en esta parte del castillo. -¿entonces eeres un saqueador verdad? -NO! es urgente que encuentre ese artefacto ya que depende la vida de mi padre y es lo unico que podria salvarlo.. -Mmm ¿entonces buscas el legendario "medilaser"? -No exactamente es algo mucho mas complicado que eso.. -Te ayudare solo con una condicion -¿Cual? que me expliques como sabias de la existencia de este lugar..-Me temo que no puedo darte muchos datos,unos tipos me estan persiguiendo y la verdad tengo una carrera contra el tiempo -¿Eres un criminal? no te preocupes no soy de los que andan delatando a los demas,mi prioridad es la ciencia y nada mas.. -Me anda siguiendo el escuadron de seguridad,los hexers y los Hax-Machina por esa razon no puedo perder tiempo aqui -¿como alguien tan pequeño puede meterse en tan grandes problemas? -Larga historia pero tiene que ver con un vacio magico que me sigue a todas partes -¿Vacio magico!? Rock exclamo -Se que suena raro pero nadie puede hacer ningun tipo de magia mientras este cerca -Entonces ¿tu eres aquel de la profecia? -¿Profecia? -Se dice que el heredero de alquimia vendra a protegernos del demonio ancestral y que poseera la marca del vacio -Demonios! -Si es una gran noticia! tu llevaras a alquimia hacia la unificacion y gloria -Yo no soy aquel del que habla esa absurda profecia..Ademas no estare aqui mucho tiempo -Los textos historicos hablan de la llegada del sucesor de alquimia el legitimo rey de este mundo.. -¿Como puede haber un heredero si ambos reyes murieron salvando este mundo? -Cuenta la leyenda que los reyes de alquimia alejaron a Eon de este mundo y que la union de este mundo es la fuerza que lo mantiene lejos..Se dice que ellos engendraron un heredero y que este acabaria con el demonio definitivamente..Yo no queria creeer en esas tonterias,conoci a Eon y pude constatar que tiene un poder muy superior al mio,que podria acabar con mi vida como si fuera yo un mosquito..-Por desgracia tras miles de años empezaron a perder la fe en esa vieja leyenda lo que genero grupos como los Hexers y los Hax-Machina..Por esa razon es importante que vuelvan a creer..Yo estaba mas interezado en encontrar esa maquina del tiempo en vez de lo que sucedia en este loco mundo..

 **18 La maquina del tiempo**

Tras un rato buscando Rock encontro un pasadizo oculto tras una vieja armadura de batalla,Este pasadizo no tenia ningun acabado era literalmente una gruta que estaba debajo del castillo,tenia uno que caminar con cuidado ya que no habia manera de iluminar el camino,asi que use un poco de mi poder para iluminar el lugar,Rock estaba bastante intrigado en como lo hacia -¿como lograste eso? -¿Magia? conteste -Eso no es cierto..La magia requiere de un catalizador (cuerno o algun objeto que canalice la magia interior) y tu no posees ninguno..Yo cambie la conversacion cuando llegamos a un callejon sin salida -No hay camino por aqui..El lugar estaba inundado y no se podia ver alguna ruta.. -Esto podria ser a que en todos estos años de filtraciones de agua,puede que si dragaramos este lugar encontremos las reliquias que buscas,pero eso tomaria minimo un par de meses..Yo no tenia tiempo que perder,asi que controlando el agua logre sacar el agua de este lugar,Rock estaba muy intrigado en mis habilidades, ya que ni aun un mago poderoso podria sacar el agua asi de rapido y mas sin mostrar algun tipo de agotamiento..-Chico eres sorprendente! ¿como puedes hacer eso sin magia? -No es momento de discutir eso -Mira esa debe ser la legendaria creacion del HackMaster Yo la observe y era como la maquina que papa estaba contruyendo en casa,pero tenia algo muy diferente,algo que no podia definir,asi que decidi llevarme la mauina cuando Rock me trato de detener -Esa maquina es la mas grande creacion del HackMaster NO tienes derecho a llevartela -No tengo tiempo para esto respondi -Pero eso explicara mucho acerca de la vida del Hackmaster y nos permitira revivir la historia para saber la verdad!..Iba a darle un golpe para noquearlo,cuando escuchamos una explosion, -me encontraron ¿pero como sucedio!?  
-Creo que cometi el error de no cerrar el pasadizo que acabamos de encontrar -Rayos no hay manera de salir de aqui sin tener que hacer algo de destruccion!..-Escondete! y yo tratare de distraerlos para que puedas escapar -Gracias!  
Tras unos segundos llegaron varios Hexers (los reconoci por sus extrañas indumentarias) Iba a huir cuando recoerde que no habia preparado la maquina,tenia que usar mi bolsa para podermela llevar, ya que era muy grande y pesada..-¿quienes son? Rock pregunto -Somos los hijos de la reina Hex y venimos a destruir esas reliquias paganas! -No pueden destruir esto! son patrimonio de la coiudad de alquimia! -Callate blasfemo! intentaron usar su magia para golpear a Rock pero no pudieron..Yo sabia que si no actuaba podrian lastimarlo..¿pero que hacer? -El chico raro esta aqui! no hay magia! -Tontos el hackmaster tenia protegido su taller para evitar que alguien con sus intenciones lo destruyera..Inmediatamente rock contesto.. -Entonces tendremos que eliminarte a la antigua..Sacaron una espada y querian lastimar a Rock..Yo use parte del agua que vabia dragado de este lugar y los someti congelandolos -Gracias amigo! -No dejaria que lastimen al unico aliado que tengo en este mundo -Veo que no usaras la reliquia del Hackmaster para el mal,llevatela solo con una condicion -¿Cual? pregunte -Protegela de quienes quieran destruirla,La historia es muy valiosa y no debe perderse en nombre de la ignorancia..Intente copiarla con el reloj D pero este no podia copiarla..La voz mecanica del reloj dijo "Arcanium detectado imposible copiar" -Rayos! lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento fue meterla a mi bolsa con esfuerzo logre meterla y le dije a Rock que nos fueramos de ahi..Sabia que cuando me alejara los hexers podrian liberarse y lastimarlo..-Pero ¿las reliquias? Vale mas la historia que mi propia vida -No te rindas muchacho! estare bien..Yo sabia que lo que haria me causaria problemas pero no tenia otra opcion,Rock no saldria de ese lugar sin las reliquias encontradas,asi que me concentre para sacarnos de ahi con todo y reliquias,ese fue un error terrible ya que me agoto el esfuerzo,subi todo hasta el piso del museo lo que le permitio a Rock llamar a la seguridad del museo y capturar a los Hexers,Apenas podia levantarme el esfuerzo me habia debilitado mucho,Tenia que salir de alquimia lo mas pronto posible,pero la unica salida era desde el centro de la ciudad,donde mis padres habian peleado con Eon,Y el unico camino rapido a Evergreen..  
Rock me ayudo a incorporarme y me prometio salir de ahi lo mas pronto posible,asi que busco un vehiculo sin exito todos dejaban de funcionar debido al vacio asi que active el reloj D para obtener un vehiculo para escapar..  
Rock me llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad que ahora albergaba un parque en lo que fue el area de la primera "infeccion" de evergreen yo trataba de recuperar mis fuerzas,por desgracia cuando controlo a gran escala el tiempo y el espacio el esfuerzo me deja molido,y tardaba varias horas en recuperarme,pero necesitaba reponerme para poder volver a casa,cuando llegamos al lugar pude ver la estatua de mis padres venciendo a Eon,y lei la inscripcion de la misma (lo que me dio la desagradable impresion que esto estaria lejos de terminar..Digitalice el vehiculo y me disponia a partir cuando rock me dijo -Vuelve pronto!,nuestro mundo te necesita,necesitan en quien creer,prometeme que volveras -Yo no queria hacerlo pero tampoco queria perder mas tiempo,asi que acepte y saque de mi bolsa mi brazalete Abri el portal y se lo entregue -Toma este brazalete es un arma y te protegera si los Hexers o los Hax-Machina te quieren hacer daño -muy bien! espero verte pronto una vez mas -es una promesa! entre al portal y regrese a Evergreen...

 **19 Sin soluciones**

Una vez en casa decidi tomar un respiro,con esfuerzo logre sacar la maquina del tiempo sin causarle daño,por fin tenia la manera de curar a Papa,pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como hacerla funcionar esta maquina,poseia partes que nisiquiera conocia y que estaban mas alla de mi entendimiento..Papa salio de la casa y se sorprendio del como habia obtenido esa reliquia,estuvo revisandola minuciosamente,el dijo que estaba completa y funcional,lo que me tranquilizo ya que temia que hubiera sufrido daños..Papa tomo la maquina y la llevo a su taller,estuve ayudandole a repararla (mas bien a comprenderla) cuando terminamos de arreglarla Papa nos pidio que nos alejaramos,para evitar accidentes,el queria repetir el proceso para curar su extraña condicion..El proceso se llevo sin complicaciones,pero algo no funciono,papa ahora estaba peor ya que su mal comenzaba a avanzar mas rapido y aunque la maquina funciono perfectamente,de nada sirvio,estabamos abrumados,ya que no sabiamos como ayudar a mi padre ya que aunque sabia que se necesitaba hacer,no tenia la suficiente potencia y fuerza para lograr ese fin,El tiempo era crucial,y solo se me ocurria una solucion...EON!..No estaba muy conforme con esa solucion,de hecho tenia miedo ya que Eon era un ser complicadamnente impredecible,No sabia si me iba a ayudar con esto,pero viendo que ya no tengo ninguna opcion estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera,con tal de ayudar a mi padre..  
Mi madre estaba inconsolable mi hermana hacia lo que podia para ayudar,pero por mas que lo intentara no podria,No queria defraudar a mi familia,y al no tener mas opcion esa noche me escape de casa y trate de buscar a Eon..Comence intentando llegar al metaverso,pero por desgracia sin mi brazalete original no podria generar un portal para ir alla,Pero recorde que Eon me hizo sacarle una copia a mi brazalete,y decidi probar suerte,Por desgracia aun por este medio no habia manera de acceder al metaverso,no sabia a que se debia..Asi que decidi dejarlo por esa noche ya que no lograria nada caminando sin rumbo..esa noche no podia dormir como siempre,pero esta vez tenia eso dandome vueltas en la cabeza,aun con el conocimiento que poseo no tenia el modo de ayudar,ni replicando el accidente habia manera de solucionar el problema..Asi que pense en una solucion,utilizando lo que Eon en algun momento me enseño,crear un portal masivo para ese proposito pero necesitaria un cristal lo suficientemente grande y puro sin ningun tipo de imperfecciones, en pocos lugares del multiverso hay posibilidades de encontrar uno adecuado,Le comente a mis padres sobre la descicion que tenia,ellos no querian que me involucrara con ese demonio,pero viendo la situacion no habia muchas opciones,Mama me dijo que en Equestria habia un "espejo de la verdad",el cual era un cristal reflejante de increible pureza,y bastante grande como una puerta como para poder convertirlo en un portal y atravezarlo,Decidi ir a equestria por ese cristal con suerte podria localizar a Eon y obtener ayuda (muy a mi pezar)..Mama me dio instrucciones de donde podria estar ese espejo magico y las propiedades que posee,El espejo en cuestion era una reliquia que permitia ver el "verdadero ser" antiguamente era usado para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de los individuos..Por ejemplo aquellos que se decian buenos veian reflejada su maldad,los que se cren valientes reflejan su cobardia,los generosos reflejaban su codicia,En pocas palabras reflejaba parte del espiritu,que pocos podian soportar de si mismos,asi que fue escondido donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo ya que era muy peligroso,A algunos les producia locura o problemas mentales muy serios..Afortunadamente sin magia solo es un cristal cualquiera..  
Parti para equestria prometiendole a mi madre y hermana que encontraria la cura para mi padre,Por dentro estaba aterrado y confundido,la incertidumbre de saber si Eon me ayudaria era constante,Sabia que el es un ser muy poderoso,y lleno de trucos sucios,pero tambien sabia que no habia ser con tanto poder y conocimiento como para solucionar este problema,Habia visto como era capaz de crear vida en un mundo y como en instantes destruirlo,Pero al ver a mi madre y hermana,sabia que tenia que tener valor y enfrentarme al mundo,asi que no mostre ningun miedo para tratar de llenarlas de confianza,Asi llegue una vez mas a equestria,segun el reloj D solo habian pasado un par de dias desde que me fui,asi que tendria oportunidad de investigar un poco mas acerca del espejo,Mama me habia dibujado un mapa basado en la epoca en la que habia vivido en equestria,temia que no sirviera ya que al paso de los años muchas cosas habian cambiado,pero cualquier cosa seria de ayuda,en especial cuando el tiempo es tu peor enemigo..

 **20 El viejo aventurero**

Cuando llegue a equestria trate de orientarme con el mapa que mama habia hecho sin ningun exito,peor sabia quienes podrian darme algun indicio al respecto,Asi que camine hasta el pueblo para visitar a Pack Express y a Pastry cream..Que tendrian alguna idea de quien podria ayudarme con este mapa..  
Cuando llegue al pueblo inmediatamente fui a la pasteleria,pero viendo todo el caos que siempre hay en la puerta frontal decidi ir directamente a la puerta trasera..Vi a pack y a pastry atareados como estos ultimos dias,Escuche llorar a rainbow cake y decidi acercarme a ella,era una bebe muy simpatica,decidi darle su biberon e intentar que se calmara,pense que seria capaz de calmar a un bebe,pero nunca pense que no tuviera el talento para ello,La bebe seguia llorando y no queria que lo hiciera..Jamas tuve contacto con un bebe se esa edad y menos un bebe pony,no tenia ni idea (parctica) de que hacer habia leido varios libros sobre bebes..Pero bebes humanoides..Y que decir de algunas cosas como dejar que te chupe el dedo o algo parecido..Nisiquiera tengo dedos! ,pero comence a arrullarla hasta que se calmo,al parecer estaba asustada ya que no me conocia (siendo sinceros jamas me le habia acercado desde que la conoci),Minutos despues Pastry llego a saludarme y estaba agradecida que le ayudara con la pequeña Rainbow Cake,Me pregunto por el cambio de look -Cambio de look? -ese mechon blanco te da un aspecto diferente me dijo..Yo nisiquiera me habia percatado de eso,creo que tendria que ser menos impaciente,pero no tenia tiempo,Sin darle mas rodeos al asunto le pregunte si conocia a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a interpretar el mapa de mama ya que los puntos de referencia eran muy viejos y algunos ya ni existian..Pastry me dijo que el unico con ese tipo de informacion en este pueblo era Relic Hunter..Ese pony extraño que de alguna manera me intimido..Sabia que no tendria otra opcion que ir con el..Asi que me despedi por el momentto,ya que seria imprudente de mi parte ser una molestia para ellos viendo que no podian darse abasto con sus respectivas obligaciones..  
Camine hacia la tienda de Relic Hunter..Entre y parecia vacia,habia una campanilla en el aparador,decidi tocarla pero no escuchaba nada..Era extraño no podia golpear el aparador (que seria como golpear un vidrio con una roca) tenia que esperar hasta que alguien saliera comence a ver algunas cosas de la tienda,pude ver algunos objetos bastante extraños de aspecto muy viejo,aunque nada util a mi parecer..Minutos despues salio Relic Hunter con unas rocas,parecia consternado por algo,pero la verdad tenia otras cosas que hacer..Fui directo al grano -Hola! Mi nombre es HackHex,me informaron que puedes ayudarme a interpretar un mapa - mucho gusto mi nombre es Relic Hunter ¿de que clase de mapa se trata?...Saque el mapa de mama y se lo mostre..-Este mapa no vale nada,carece de antiguedad y de hecho se ve que no tiene de hecho ni una semana..-No me intereza eso..Solo quiero saber como llegar al sitio marcado ¿Sabes como llegar a ese lugar?..Comenzo a observarlo y leerlo.. -¿De donde sacaste este mapa? -Me lo dio mi madre conteste..-Es muy extraño esta escrito en un idioma muy antiguo y por lo que pude traducir revela la ubicacion del espejo de la verdad..Seria autentico si no fuera que no es antiguo -¿pero sabes donde es ese lugar? -¿Cual es tu interez en esta reliquia? un pequeño como tu no deberia estar buscando objetos tan peligrosos..-Necesito ese cristal y no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo.. -Vaya que veo que quieres ser buscador de tesoros de mayor,Tienes mucho entusiasmo pero hay que planear bien las cosas en una expedicion no solo salir corriendo por aventuras,te propongo algo jovencito acompañame en busqueda de esta reliquia y te admitire como mi dicipulo (otro loco que quiere que sea su aprendiz) Pero no tenia opcion al parecer era el unico por aqui que podia ayudarme a encontrar ese cristal,acepte sabiendo que tendria que quitarle el espejo recien lo encontrara..Asi que el fue por su mochila para el viaje,tenia mucho equipo ahi desde bolsas para dormir,sogas y demas equipo para una expedicion,-¿como piensas ir de aventura sin el equipo adecuado? -yo llevo todo lo que necesito,conteste -Pequeño si sales unicamente con lo que llevas te veras en problemas muy pronto, -no te preocupes,llevo lo necesario para cumplir mi objetivo..Salimos de la tienda de Relic Hunter,camino hacia las montañas,salimos de ahi a medio dia y solo nos detuvimos para comer,Yo por las prisas nisiquiera habia desayunado (me habria gustado comprarle unos pasteles a Pastry pero ya era muy tarde para eso),estabamos cerca de un rio,normalmente me habria detenido a pescar algo,pero quizas era por mi forma actual (ser un pony) no estaba de animos de comer pescado,Para fortuna siempre tenia una despensa bien llena,pero antes de sacar algo de mi bolsa,Relick Hunter me dijo -Regla numero 1 del aventurero nunca escatimes en equipo y provisiones,En un viaje de este tipo si no tienes cuidado podrias verte en graves problemas,Yo no le preste mucha atencion,saque unos sandwiches que traia y comence a comer,-Muchacho con esas provisiones no llegaras muy lejos..pero veamos hasta donde llegas sin equipo ni provisiones...


	5. Bloque 21-25

**21 En busca del espejo de la verdad**

Seguimos caminando hasta la orilla de una montaña,ya estaba obscureciendo,relick hunter saco su bolsa de dormir,yo me habia acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie (metaverso),aunque no sabia que en campo abierto tenia que preocuparme de las chinches y otras sabandijas que rondaban el piso de este lugar,recorde que Shadow cuando era dragon solia quemar el piso donde dormia,y eso evitaba que insectos y otros animales se acercaran a su cama,asi que fuera de la vista de Relic forme un piso de rocas solidas y las calente incendiando el piso a su alrededor saque una cobija,mi almohada y trate de dormir..  
Al dia siguiente relic hunter estaba sorprendido porque efectivamente no habia tenido problemas con los animales,por el contrario el habia sido picado por los mosquitos y las chinches que habia en la zona..preparo el desayuno,yo saque mas provisiones de mi bolsa,Relic estaba extrañado que no se hubieran acabado mis suministros todavia..Me dijo que tendriamos que escalar y que necesitariamos todo el dia para llegar a la cima de la montaña,yo estaba algo impaciente,pero cuando guarde mi cobija en la bolsa el sujeto mi almohada,y la sacudio lo que hizo que algo polvo saliera de ella lo que lo dejo bien dormido..Nada mejor que eso para poder usar mis habilidades,sabia que necesitabamos subir a la montaña,y abri un portal y logre que subieramos la montaña,eso me habia agotado un poco,pero no se perdio nada de tiempo y el esfuerzo lo valia,Cuando relic desperto estaba calentando el cafe,estaba extrañado que hubieramos llegado a la cima tan rapido,Yo cambie la conversacion con el cafe,le pregunte cual era nuestro siguiente destino,El saco un catalejo y comenzo a mirar a los alrededores,tenemos que ir hacia el norte,hasta la orilla de aquel lago que se ve al horizonte,eso nos tomara aproximadamente 3 dias a buen ritmo,Tenia que obligarlo a decirme donde tenia que llegar,que aunque no podia teletransportarme,podria abrir un portal y llegar ahi en segundos,pero relic Hunter no iba a decirme las cosas asi como asi..  
Bajamos de la ladera de la montaña,aunque el trayecto era relativamente facil, ya que habia camino para bajar,las rocas de la montaña eran muy inestables,Todo habria ido bien hasta que un mal paso hizo que relic resbalara por la orilla de la montaña,el reacciono muy bien ya que no cayo al vacio ya que se pudo sujetar de unas rocas,pero no tendria mas opcion de revelar mis habilidades,ya que si el moria,no sabria hacia donde ir (ademas el traia mi mapa)..Asi que controlando la tierra logre hacer una saliente lo suficientemente ancha y fuerte para que pudiera soltarse sin peligro..  
Gracias a ese incidente ya no pude Mantener mas mi anonimato,Relic Hunter estaba muy intrigado ya que nunca habia visto magia asi..-Chico eres genial! ¿como pudiste hacer esa magia? los ponys terrestres no podemos hacer magia -De hecho eso no fue magia,La magia no existe cerca de mi.-Eso no es posible,no hay manera de lograr lo que hiciste sin magia..Saco un artefacto extraño pero no paso nada -Sorprendente! eso es verdad,entonces tu fuiste quien le quito el poder a las rocas que tenia! -¿Rocas? -Son unas rocas magicas que levitan,son unos juguetes antiguos que se usaban para enseñarle a los pegasos jovenes a volar con presicion..Yo pensaba que se habian dañado..-El efecto es solo mientras este cerca,cuando me alejo las cosas vuelven a la normalidad..-Sorprendente poder -No es un poder,solo es una mala jugada del destino..le conteste -Alguien con tus habilidades en tiempos antiguos habria podido terminar guerras o acabar reinos..Yo me quede sin que decir,nisiquiera tendia intenciones de hacer ese tipo de cosas..-Bueno jovencito ¿que otras cosas sabes hacer?..Como queria encontrar el espejo lo antes posible me concentre y genere un portal que nos llevaria hasta donde esta el lago,Asi en instantes aparecimos en el lugar,Relic Hunter estaba sorprendido del modo en que habia logrado hacer ese viaje,Para mi desgracia eso me habia dejado muy agotado,Seguia teniendo muchos problemas para controlar el tiempo y el espacio,Una teletransportacion magica requeriria menos esfuerzo,pero era mas que obvio que no podria hacer eso..  
Esa tarde acampamos en ese lago,Relic Hunter estaba tratando de averiguar la siguiente pista,pero por lo que me dio a entender estaria en las profundidades de ese lago,No seria ningun problema si no estuviera tan agotado,me ofrecio comida y parte de su equipo,pero lo rechaze,yo venia equipado para la ocacion,aunque el no sabia el como,Antes de obscurecer ya me sentia mejor,le pregunte que es lo que esperaria buscar en el fondo del lago -No se con exactitud,pero por lo que vi del mapa debe haber algo ahi abajo..Yo abri el lago y lo que encontre fue algo sorprendente,una estatua de roca que habia quedado en las profundidades de ese lugar..Ya sabiendo que era y donde estaba levante la tierra para ponerla a nivel y congele el agua del lago para poder acercarnos a ella..Relic se sorprendio aun mas con lo que podia hacer,Aunque controlar los otros elementos no me resultaba tan dificil aunque en esta forma me sentia muy extraño..  
Por desgracia la estatua estaba muy deteriorada debido al tiempo que permanecio hundida en ese lago,Relic no podia hacer una traduccion,Y usar el poder del tiempo para restaurar el texto no era una buena opcion,ya que todavia no me recuperaba del esfuerzo del vaje..-Demonios! no queda mucho texto para hacer una traduccion,Si hubiera alguna manera de anotar lo que hay podria dibujar algunas variables de traduccion,pero no creo pudieramos obtener respuestas..Asi que use el reloj D para buscar alguna herramienta que me permitiera tomar alguna fotografia o algo parecido,buscando entre los menus encontre un artefacto extraño,en su descripcion decia que era una "camara Cronos" que al parecer permitiria hacer una recreacion de eventos y por lo que me dio a entender podria servir para reconstruir el texto borrado,asi que la digitalice -Vaya! parece que tienes muchas sorpresas ocultas..comence a tratar de ubicar un aproximado del tiempo en que ese texto existia,Relic Hunter menciono que esa estatua podria tener mas de 5000 años,asi que decidi programarle esa fecha de pronto en la pantalla de la camara comenzo a verse una imagen,algo borrosa al principio pero poco a poco comenzo a aclararse,Relic inmediatamente comenzo a anotar el texto que aparecio,cuando termino de hacerlo apague la camara y la volvi a meter al reloj D -Jovencito ese aparato tuyo podria resolver muchos enigmas de equestria ¿donde lo conseguiste? -me lo regalo alguien,pero me temo que este aparato no servira mucho tiempo en este mundo.. -¿De donde vienes? es mas que obvio que no eres de por aqui,En mi vida he conocido toda equestria,y nada de lo que te he visto hacer,tiene precedentes en alguien mas..

 **22 Una historia aburrida**

Esa noche platique con Relic,Tras esa larga conversacion vi que no era un mal sujeto,y que desde mi viaje a alquimia me habia vuelto muy desconfiado,no sabia si contarle mi verdad pudiera servir para lograr mi proposito,en especial si no tenia idea de donde venia o de mis origenes..Le conte el porque necesitaba encontrar ese espejo,relic me advirtio que ese espejo poseia propiedades magicas muy peligrosas,pero yo sabia que se perderian esas propiedades estando cerca,solo queria encontrar ese espejo para convertirlo en el portal que me llevaria al metaverso..Estaba muy cansado y decidi dormir temprano esa noche,tan cansado estaba que se me olvido usar mi almohada para dormir,Algo de lo que me estaria arrepintiendo despues..Esa noche tuve aquel sueño de siempre,seguia sin poder recordarlo,solo era lo mismo una y otra vez..pero con la diferencia que en esta ocacion Relic Hunter me estaria despertando -¿Que fue eso chico? tus pesadillas hacen que las cosas se pongan muy feas por aca -¿que paso? -Minutos despues que te dormiste la tierra empezo a temblar y todo alrededor comenzo a actuar de manera muy rara..Eso jamas me habia ocurrido antes,pero ahora que puedo controlar los elementos,me temo que inconcientemente podria hacer algun daño grave si no tengo mas cuidado..Saque mi almohada de la bolsa esta vez,pero antes de volver a dormir vi que estaba escribiendo en una libreta,tenia curiosidad de que se trataba -¿que estas escribiendo? -Estaba tratando de traducir lo que la estatua decia,pero no entiendo de que se trata,si esto sigue asi no tendre mas remedio que regresar a casa derrotado -No podemos rendirnos,No he encontrado el espejo de la verdad -Me temo que para esto no hay ninguna pista sobre su localizacion -¿A que te refieres? -Segun este texto se habla de la princesa perdida y eso es una incognita ya que jamas se ha perdido una princesa,y que decir sobre si hubiera existido la unica imagen existente ahora esta destruida..Señalo a la estatua que estaba al centro del lago -¿y esa estatua antigua en que podria ayudarnos? -Segun esto era la efige de la princesa en cuestion,pero no tenemos nada mas que este texto confuso que no sirve de mucho en especial si no sabemos la identidad de esa princesa..Yo sabia que si queria encontrar el espejo tendria que recontruir esa estatua..Asi que volvi a ella y use mi poder para regresarla a un estado previo,Sabia que eso podria dejarme inconciente una vez mas,asi que le pedi a Relic que me acostara sobre esa almohada si volvia a quedar inconciente..  
Usando todas mis fuerzas comence a transformar la estatua a un estado previo,Jamas habia regresado algo que tuviera menos de un dia de dañado,me esforce al limite de mis fuerzas,hasta que casi quede inconciente,logre ver la silueta de la estatua antes de quedar noqueado,tenia algo muy familiar,pero no tenia fuerzas para descubrirlo..Cuando desperte,Relic tenia muchos libros afuera,y estaba inmerso en ellos,No sabia que habia descubierto,pero por lo que sabia es que lo que habia hecho con la estatua habia funcionado..-¿Que tal tu descanso? -Bastante reparador ¿que descubriste? -Algo sorprendente,Al parecer si hubo una princesa hace muchos años de la cual no hay ningun registro historico Lo unico que hay de su existencia es esta estatua,y puedo verificar su autenticidad por la escritura en la placa de esta estatua -Si no hubiera visto la forma en que la recontruiste diria que es falsa,pero eso ya no importa -¿y de que nos sirve saber la identidad de la susodicha princesa? yo solo quiero encontrar el espejo para construir algo muy importante para mi..Vi la estatua a mitad del lago,t sentia algo muy familiar en ella,pero no podria definir de que se podria tratar.. -No lo vez este podria ser un hallazgo que reescribiria toda la historia de equestria..-De acuerdo solo dime que camino debo seguir y te dejare con tu descubrimiento no tengo tiempo que perder -Muchacho tonto lo asombroso de las reliquias es que todo lo que se descubre esta conectado si no encontramos el nombre de esta princesa no podremos obtener las coordenadas de nuestro siguiente objetivo,lo unico que se es que el nombre de esta princesa constaba de 8 letras y que estas poscicionadas adecuadamente en este mapa,nos permitira encontrar el tesoro..Por eso he estado probando suerte en textos antiguos que poseo sin exito,pareciera que esta princesa hubiera sido borrada de la existencia..-Entonces ¿estamos en un callejon sin salida? -No necesariamente,En este mundo hay un ser tan antiguo que podria darnos una respuesta,La princesa Celestia -¿Celestia? Apenas podia recordar el nombre -¿Algun problema chico? -Ninguno solo recuerdo que la princesa tuvo un altercado con mi madre hace unos años y no quisiera tener ningun priblema en estas tierras por esa razon -La princesa es muy buena y dudo que que algo como eso pudiera producirnos problemas -En mi ultima salida apenas logre escapar -¿Porque? -Digamos que mi sola presencia puede hacer que muchos quieran eliminarme -Dudo mucho que la princesa Celestia quiera hacerte algun daño,Ademas tengo mucha influencia en el castillo asi que estaras a salvo..Aunque me intriga mucho la razon el porque borrarian todo rastro historico de esta ser simplemente se haya perdido en el olvido,esa estatua tenia casi 2000 años asi que no creo se acuerden de ella,por lo que he podido saber fueron epocas muy confusas -Lo que me temo es que esta princesa perdida haya sido alguna especie de demonio y que esa haya sido la causa por la cual la hayan borrado de toda la historia..Asi que no creo tengamos otra opcion, tendremos que ir directamente con la princesa,es la unica que podria brindarnos informacion sobre este tema...

 **23 Platicando con la princesa**

Estaba tan obsesionado por obtener ese espejo que decidi volver a usar mi poder para generar un portal hacia el palacio de celestia,Afortunadamente con las indicaciones de Relic Hunter logre acercarme lo suficiente para que no tuvieramos que perder mas tiempo,Para mi desgracia aparecimos en el interior del palacio lo que inmediatamente provoco la movilizacion de la guardia real,Pero aquellos guardias unicorno no podian usar su magia para levantar sus lanzas,estabamos rodeados,pero ellos estaban completamente indefenzos..Tras esto yo volvi a quedar agotado y no tenia fuerzas para poder defendernos en caso que los guardias nos atacaran..Pero tambien tenia mi brazalete listo en modo defenza,Los guardias comenzaron a cerrarnos las salidas y se escuchaba una voz -"se ha violado la seguridad el escudo no funciono!" -Hemos venido a ver a la princesa Celestia,Bajen sus armas dijo Relic Hunter con voz de mando -¿quienes son? ¿Como burlaron la seguridad de palacio? un soldado pregunto -Soy Relic Hunter un arqueologo que desea una audiencia con la princesa tenemos algo importante que preguntar -Nadie puede ver a la princesa ahora,esta haciendo cosas muy importantes y no desea ser interrumpida..Esta situacion se me hacia muy familiar,asi que no quitaba la mano de mi brazalete,en caso que intentaran atacar Los guardias cambiaron de actitud al ver que no eramos hostiles,pero no nos querian dentro del palacio y nos sacaron de ahi de inmediato,Relic me pidio no hiciera nada,sabia que estaba agotado por el viaje y sabia que por el momento habria que esperar..Salimos y fuimos a una posada en las cercanias del palacio..-Muchacho por un momento trata de relajarte,que en unas horas iremos al encuentro de la princesa,Cuando ponga el sol y salga la luna,entonces decidi dormir un poco tratando de no estresarme por lo inutil de estos viajes..Cuando desperte relic estaba tratando de resolver las pistas que habiamos obtenido sin ningun exito..-Que bien que ya estes despierto, en un rato iremos al palacio,necesitaras estar presentable si quieres ver a la princesa,Yo en lo personal me importaba poco el asunto ya que estaba enfocado en obtener el espejo para poder ir al metaverso,y encontrar a Eon, -¿puedo preguntarte algo en lo que esperamos a que se de el momento para ir al palacio? pregunto Relic -Bueno (francamente necesitaba poner mi mente a trabajar en otra cosa que la espera me estaba frustrando) -¿como obtuviste esos poderes? -¿Cuales? -Todos,ya que me causa curiosidad saber como hiciste para transportarnos al interior del palacio -¿que tiene de especial eso? -Parece que no lo notaste,Pero hay un escudo protector alrededor del palacio para evitar que ocurra lo que hiciste,tambien el haber neutralizado a todos los guardias del castillo,eso fue sorprendente -Bueno el vacio magico naci con el,lo demas alguien me lo enseño -¿Alguien? te expresas de tu maestro de una manera peculiar ¿que ocurrio? -el ser que me enseño eso años atras casi mata a mis padres y eso no se lo perdonare,ademas prometi que jamas seria su aprendiz,y para mi desgracia tendre que encontrarlo para que ayude a mis padres  
-Parece que estas en un dilema -es mas complicado de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar,por desgracia no tengo opcion.. -¿y para que quieres el espejo de la verdad? si se puede saber.. Para llegar al mundo donde este ser vive necesito hacer un portal estable,eso es algo que ni con toda mi fuerza he podido hacer,afortunadamente si encuentro un cristal lo suficientemente puro podre crear ese portal -¿pero sabes que ese espejo es muy peligroso debido a la magia que posee? -Lo se PERO su magia no me afectara asi que sera solo un simple cristal cuando lo use.. -Nunca subestimes la magia antigua,es mas fuerte de lo que pudieras imaginar.. -Creeme no hay magia que funcione cerca de mi por muy fuerte que esta sea,eso te lo puedo asegurar..Salimos de la posada y nos acercamos al palacio acababa de anochecer y por lo que podia verse, la mayoria de la guardia se habia retirado a dormir..Relic me pidio que hiciera un portal para que entraramos al palacio,pero no importaba la distancia,hacer eso me agotaba enormemente,pero abrir un hueco en la pared de la muralla que rodeaba el castillo era cosa de niños,hice dicho agujero para entrar,una vez hecho eso lo cerre para evitar sospechas si algun guardia pasaba por aqui -tenemos que entrar por esa ventana al interior..Señalo relic una ventana bastante grande para entrar por ahi..Yo torci la gravedad un poco para poder caminar por el muro y no hacer ruido al incursionar al castillo,una vez adentro teniamos que llegar al salon del trono sin hacer ruido ni levantar sospechas..Legamos a la entrada del salon,Habia un par de guardias ahi -Necesitaremos una distraccion para que se alejen de la entrada -tengo una idea dije..Di un golpe con fuerza en el piso y eso derribo un muro al otro lado de donde estabamos,eso alerto a los guardias y nos permitio entrar al salon del trono..La princesa Celestia estaba ahi leyendo varios pergaminos cuando al acercarnos su magia se esfumo eso inmediatamente hizo que la princesa se alertara -¿quienes son? ¿que quieren aqui? -Disculpe su majestad la manera en que llegamos aqui,Mi nombre es Relic Hunter y este jovencito a mi lado se llama HackHex y venimos a hacerle unas preguntas,si no le quitamos tiempo..Relic saco sus anotaciones y se las mostro a la Princesa Celestia,Yo habia volteado a ver si los guardias habian regresado,por lo que no pude escuchar parte de lo que estaban hablando..cuando los guardias regrezaron se pusieron otra vez en alerta,lo que provoco que se volvieran a ponerse en guardia,con la diferencia que esta vez no dependeria del poder de mi brazalete..-Alto! grito la princesa ellos son mis invitados,regresen a sus puestos!..Los guardias siguieron las ordenes y se fueron,Tras una larga charla Relic me dijo -Volvamos a la posada me temo que no tenemos ninguna pista otra vez -¿como? pregunte..-Me temo que la princesa no recuerda nada respecto a la princesa incognita,Pero nos facilito acceso a la biblioteca del castillo,Con suerte podremos encontrar pistas ahi..Yo estaba frustrado ya que habia sido un desperdicio de tiempo todo lo que hicimos ese dia..

 **24 Historia borrada**

Al dia siguiente fuimos directamente a la biblioteca,era enorme,si habia alguna pista deberia estar ahi,Asi que sin perder mas tiempo comenzamos a buscar los libros mas antiguos que encontramos,pero por alguna razon estaban en blanco..Relic estaba sorprendido que nadie se hubiera percatado de esto..Varias horas despues tras haber abierto muchos libros en blanco, -Vaya esta biblioteca le encantaria a mama -¿a tu madre le gusta leer mucho? pregunto con mucha curiosidad relic -Si a mi mama le encanta leer y hacer magia..Literalmente vive para la magia...O eso era hasta que yo naci. -¿y tienes un padre o mas familia? -Mi papa le gusta toda la tecnologia,de hecho mi bolsa y este brazalete lo hizo el -Wow y yo pensaba que solo era un accesorio -Es mucho mas que eso,pero me temo que quizas ya no le quede mucho tiempo.. -Entonces supongo estas haciendo esta busqueda por el..Te ayudare yo solo quiero saber la verdad y gracias a ti acabo de encontrar un proposito para descubrir,Mi vida siempre fue la arqueologia,pero al paso de los años me aburrio ya que no habia grandes cosas que descubrir..-Cuentame ¿eres de equestria? -No!, yo naci en un mundo llamado Evergreen y vivo solo con mis padres,mi hermana y Shadow Blaze -¿Shadow Blaze? -Si es un amigo de mama y parte importante de la familia..En ese instante Relic comenzo a buscar en un libro -Creo haber leido ese nombre por alguna parte de este libro,Lo tengo! Segun esto era un dragon que resucito una aprendiz de magia hace mas de 2000 años! El hecho se reporto debido a lo tracendental del incidente,Pero poco hay al respecto,pero buscando esa aprendiz podremos tener mas pistas..-¿Que?! conteste sorprendido -Al parecer hay algo al respecto en este registro historico,Quizas en las bitacoras de los bibliotecarios haya algo mas de informacion Con suerte podremos resolver el rompecabezas -¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con la identidad de la princesa perdida? Que al parecer alguien borro todos los registros de la epoca,pero los bibliotecarios tenian maneras para proteger y preservar el conocimiento de equestria con suerte tengan una copia de los libros borrados,Sigueme necesitaremos buscar en otra parte..  
Salimos de la biblioteca y nos encaminamos por la cuidad hasta un callejon fuera de la vista de los mirones,Relic toco de manera rara una de las puertas de ese lugar,se abrio una pequeña puerta y relic le mostro su Cutie mark.._Chico acompañame te presentare a unos amigos..Al entrar de inmediato bajamos por unas escaleras hacia unas catacumbas que me recordaban la entrarda al taller secreto de papa..Cuando terminamos de bajar entramos hascia una especie de salon enorme donde habia ponys practicando magia y combate,Cuando entre todos quedaron en silencio se nos quedaban viendo raro estos ponys ya que parecia que sabian que yo era el causante de que su magia no funcionara..En ese lugar se acerco un unicornio de aspecto bastante mayor (si fuera un humano andaria por sus 70's) se acerco a relic y lo abrazo,Hijo mio,por fin has decidido regrezar,Padre te presento a HackHex es un jovencito bastante fuera de lo convencional -Para mi solo es un potrillo sin nada especial -El es mi padre el gran "Wise Guardian" el historiador mas sabio de toda equestria -Mucho gusto señor! conteste.. -Padre el me ayudo a encontrar informacion valiosa acerca del espejo de la verdad -Sabes que esa es una de las reliquias prohibidas y que por esa razon fue escondida de todos,Inclusive de los guardianes debido a su peligrosidad -Pero eso no es todo Padre,Encontramos registros acerca de una princesa perdida -¿Princesa perdida? No existe nada de eso en la historia de equestria -Lo se padre,pero encontramos pruebas de su existencia y al buscar informacion en la biblioteca de palacio TODOS los libros de esa epoca han sido borrados -¿borrados? ¿pero como es eso posible? -Mire Relic saco un libro sacado de aquella biblioteca,sus paginas estan en blanco -Mmm..Parece que usaron un hechizo para borralo..Wise Guardian fue por unos polvos a una especie de laboratorio -Si fue borrado con magia este polvo podra revelarnos lo que este libro podria haber contenido..Rocio el polvo sobre una de sus paginas,pero no ocurrio nada..-Sorprendente,el hechizo usado pareciera haberse llevado hasta las letras del libro,Una magia bastante sorprendente.. ¿Cual es el titulo del libro? Quizas exista una copia en los registros antiguos.. -Esa fue una de las razones por las que hemos venido aqui buscando ayuda -MMmm..Eso si es misterioso,No existe ningun hechizo de esta naturaleza,Pedire a algunos de los aprendices que vayan a la biblioteca del palacio a averiguar cuantos y cuales libros han sido borrados,asi podremos encontrar un patron al respecto,Con suerte encontraremos quien hizo esto y con ello averiguemos que clase de magia uso para eso..¿porque no llevas a este jovencito a dar una vuelta por el lugar,Que veo que no tiene su Cutie mark,quizas encuentre su vocacion aqui Ya que por lo que me acabas de contar este pequeño parece tener talento para esto..

 **25 Legado**

Caminamos por el lugar,Relic Hunter me conto que este lugar pertenece a los guardianes del conocimiento,una antigua organizacion que se dedica a proteger,recuperar y preservar todo el conocimiento de equestria..Sus miembros son entrnados en multiples diciplinas para estos propositos,son entrenados en magia,combate y olvidados idiomas,Practicamente una educacion muy completa,entramos a un salon donde estaban practicando combate,Vi que estos ponys practicaban muy duro podia ver como de una patada podian romper rocas bastante grandes,dar saltos excepcionalmente altos y cosas imposibles de imaginar,Jamas pense que un pony pudiera pelear de esa manera..-Muchacho ¿queres medir tus habilidades? -Yo no se pelear conteste -No te preocupes he visto todo lo que puedes hacer y tengo confianza en que podrias pasar la prueba de iniciacion con facilidad..Relic entro a hablar con aquel a cargo,Yo solo podia ver a los que estaban practicando hacer cosas sorprendentes -Bien muchacho acompañame..Caminamos al cnetro de dicho salon,aquel pegaso que estaba enseñando llamo la atencion de todos en el lugar.. -Dicipulos,el es el maestro Relick Hunter" y este su aprendiz -¿Aprendiz? si como no conteste sarcasticamente.. -Veo que tiene mucho espiritu,veamos como se las arregla para pasar las pruebas de iniciacion..Habia una roca enorme en uno de los extremos..-Bien aprendiz tu primera prueba es subir a la roca y tomar una de las banderas que hay en la cima..Tienes un minuto!.. Me acerque a la roca y evalue la situacion,hice un pequeño tornado y este me impulso hasta la cima de un salto estando arriba solo tome la se quedaron boquiabiertos -Bien muchacho lo hiciste muy bien..Dijo relic Hunter -¿PPPEro como hizo eso? pregunto el maestro -Como les dije este jovencito tiene habilidades unicas que jamas habia visto -Esta bien Baja para iniciar la segunda prueba..Esta consistia en tomar un objeto,que estaba en un pasillo muy largo lleno de trampas,el objetivo era traer el objeto sin ser golpeado por las trampas,pero antes de la prueba pude ver todas las trampas en accion,asi que pude evaluar la situacion antes de empezar..Cuando la prueba comenzo solo levante la tierra para hacer un pasillo seguro para pasar,y aunque las trampas se activaron ninguna pudo hacer ningun daño..-Vaya jovencito haces ver estas pruebas tan faciles de esa manera..Para la ultima prueba tenia que subir hasta una salida de un pozo estrecho,profundo y obscuro..pero para hacer mas "emocionante la prueba el agujero comenzaba a llenarse rapido de agua desde las paredes..Solo hice una pequelña bola de fuego a modo de antorcha y cuando el agua comenzo a fluir unicamente basto que congelara su superficie,lo que hizo que el hielo flotara y pudiera salir sin ningun problema.. Cuando sali todos estaban aplaudiendo,Nadie nunca habia pasado las pruebas en su primer intento,Originalmente las pruebas estaban diseñadas para dificultarle la solucion a Ponys,Unicornios y pegasos (en ese orden) Para un pony terrestre seria casi imposible subir la escarpada superficie de la roca en el tiempo establecido,El cuarto de trampas requeria de fuerza fisica y velocidad (que los unicornios son malos con el trabajo fisico) y la tercera es complicada para los pegasos debido a lo estrecho del agujero (que no hay espacio para volar) el algua que al mojar sus alas les hace dificil mantenerse a flote..  
-Sorprendente he de admitir que tu dicipulo tiene lo necesario para convertirse en un gran buscatesoros..Yo estaba un poco decepcionado debido a lo facil de las pruebas,Para mi solo basto pensar la solucion y llevarla a cabo..Relic me llevo a otra parte del lugar,un cuarto lleno de "escudos" cada uno de ellos poseia una replica de una cutie mark,Y el nombre a quien pertenecia (con una leyenda) -¿Que es este lugar? pregunte -Este es el salon del legado,Aqui se guarda contancia de todos aquellos guardianes que han hecho una hazaña importante,que va desde rescatar un tesoro perdido,descubrir algo tracendental o haber hecho algo muy especial en beneficio de equestria,espero un dia poner mi marca aqui,junto a la de mi padre..Relic me mostraba uno de esos escudos,Tenia la cutie mark de Wise guardian y decia: El sabio que encontro el viejo castillo y devolvio su legado del olvido de la antiguedad..Mi padre encontro un antiguo castillo donde hubo una gran lucha y el equilibrio se rompio.. -Vaya entonces ¿es por eso que es tan importante esta busqueda patra ti? -Si asi podria enorgullecer a mi padre y a todos mis antepasados,Mi familia pertenece a los guardianes desde sus inicios y cada uno de mi familia ha aportado un logro importante y ahora esa responsabilidad me toca a mi..Yo estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar,y ahora tenia mas curiosidad de saber mas respecto a relic..  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Tus padres de donde son? Si no es mucha curiosidad,pero me resultas bastante sorprendente y tienes muchos talentos ocultos,Supongo ellos son extraordinarios -Si lo son la verdad,Mi padre viene de un mundo llamado alquimia,es un gran maestro de la tecnologia y un gran conocedor de la ciencia,Mi madre por otra parte vivia en este mundo cuando era mas joven,Es una gran hechicera,conoce infinidad de magias,pociones y demas,cuando se fue de questria llego a alquimia y fue ahi donde conocio a mi padre..Yo por mi parte nisiquiera tengo un talento..Lo que se me lo enseño alguien que odio mucho -¿Es aquel al que deseas encontrar? -Si -Vaya que tu familia es muy pintoresca -Podria decirse que si.. -¿Y como se llaman tus padres? Mi Padre se llama HackMaster y mi madre HexStar -Parecen ser muy importantes en ese mundo,Bueno veamos que encontraron al respecto sobre nuestra pista..Yo seguia viendo aquellos escudos,Hasta que vi uno muy familiar..  
Me acerque a ese escudo Lo observe y no tenia ninguna leyenda..-¿este escudo a quien pertenece? -El se llamaba "Book Keeper" el desarrollo el metodo para proteger los libros,desarrollo un compuesto que hace que los libros pudieran ser recuperados -y si fue tan importante ¿porque no tiene ninguna leyenda?..Relic se acerco al escudo,no podia creer lo que pasaba,el escudo de Book Keeper estaba en blanco -Esto es imposible!..Relic Hunter llamo a los guardias,y confirmaron que nadie habia hecho daño a estos escudos,cuando Wise Guardian llego vio el escudo sin ninguna escritura -¿pero como fue esto posible? nadie puede borrar lo que esta escrito ahi..Tomaron el escudo y se lo llevaron,Wise y los demas guardias verificaban que no hubiera otro escudo vandalizado..  
Cuando los guardias se alejaron gritaron -Señor tiene que ver esto! la escritura regreso..Nos acercamos a los guardias que se llevaban aquel escudo y vieron como el texto volvia a desaparecer,solo que esta ves hubo testigos de lo ocurrido..-Bueno entonces supongo que este escudo debe tener algun problema con lo que esta escrito..Wise guardian tomo un poco del polvo que uso para tratar de recuperar lo que estaba escrito..Y la escritura volvio a aparecer..-¿que es esto? pregunto Relic.-Sorprendente es el testamento de Book Keeper! -¿testamento? pregunte con curiosidad..-Pero padre ¿como es esto posible? -No lo se hijo mio,al parecer Book Keeper encontro la manera de ocultar lo que aqui estaba escrito,pero jamas habriamos sabido que esta placa tenia una escritura magica.-¿Escritura magica? Entonces se que causo que esta desapareciera -¿Te refieres a tu don de anular la magia? Relic Hunter pregunto -Podria ser eso..Toda la magia que hay a mi alrededor desaparece y supongo la leyenda de esta placa estaba hecha con alguna clase de tinta magica..-Sorprendente! dijo Wise Guardian..Al parecer Book Keeper dejo un mensaje para el futuro pero,Este texto esta escrito en el antiguo codigo de los guardianes y tiene mas de 1000 años que no se ocupa,tendre que traducirlo para ver de que se trata,Con suerte explique como recuperar el texto que se robaron de los libros..


	6. Bloque 26-30

**26 Malentendidos**

Trataba de recordar donde habia visto esa Cutie mark,pero no podia descubrirlo, tenia bastantes dificultades para hacerlo..Ahora mas que nada queria saber mas acerca de Book Keeper y el porque su CM se me hacia tan familiar..Se habia dado la hora de dormir,Relic y yo regresamos a la posada,Estaba un poco nostalgico por alguna razon desconocida,Relic parecio haberse dado cuenta de eso,-¿extrañas a tu familia verdad? -Normalmente no me pongo tan sentimental,en especial desde mi primera salida solo -¿Sabes que hago cuando me pongo asi? Abro mi album de fotos y recuerdo los buenos tiempos..No podia perder nada por intentarlo,Pero algo extraño paso cuando comence a sacar las fotografias estas habian cambiado -¿sucede algo? pregunto relic -Es extraño las fotos de mi famila las fotografias apareciamos como humanos,pero en estos momentos eramos ponys,era muy extraño que las fotografias cambiaran de esa manera..-Vaya que tienes una linda familia!..¿Que es eso? observo una fotografia de mi padre..-Eso no puede ser! murio hace miles de años, no puede ser posible esto..Tomo la fotografia y salio corriendo,tan rapido que me dejo hablando solo,Aprobeche que se habia ido y comence a usar mi Reloj D,pense que del mismo modo algunos artefactos podrian haber cambiado al entrar a equestria,Varias cosas se habian transformado de maneras extrañas adaptandose a mi actual forma,asi que llegue a la conclusion que en este mundo todo lo que no pertenece a el cambiaria a lo que en esta realidad seria..Pero eso me llevo bastante tiempo,y me dio sueño debido a la hora,asi que me fui a dormir,esperaba que relic regrezara por la mañana..  
Cuando desperte estaba en un sitio extraño,encerrado y encadenado en una especie de celda de prision,no habia luz y observe la hora en el reloj D para definir desde cuando he estado aqui,Me solte de la cadena que me aprisionaba habia una puerta de metal de aspecto muy grueso y solido..Le di un golpe esperando obtener alguna respuesta de lo sucedido,pero despues de unos minutos no obtuve ninguna respuesta,asi que use mi brazalete y di un potente disparo hacia la puerta la cual literalmente se desprendio,cuando sali vi un pasillo muy largo que atravezaba el lugar,pude sentir una brisa y segui la direccion de donde venia,Habia un par de guardias con armaduras y lanzas,cuando intente hablar con ellos tomaron sus lanzas y vinieron hacia mi,yo use mi brazalete y les dispare,solo para noquearlos,tampoco queria hacerles algun daño en especial si no sabia el porque estaba yo aqui..Subi unas escaleras y sali de ahi,estaba en el cuartel de los guardianes,Me traicionaron!,en eso pensaba no tenia otra cosa en mi mente en esos momentos,estaba enojado debido que me habian encarcelado,y sin ninguna justificacion,asi que tenia mi brazalete en modo de ataque,cuando vi a Wise Guardian me dijo -ALTO! necesitamos respuestas ahora! -Yo igual ¿Porque me han encerrado? -no tenemos habitaciones para huespedes y necesitabamos que no huyeras hasta obtener nuestras respuestas..-¿Y no podian pedirlas del modo correcto? -Me temo que tu sabes mas de lo que nos has dicho dijo Wise Guardian..Yo no tenia idea de lo que me estaba hablando, -Muy bien si no pretendes hablar tendremos que sacarte la verdad otros otros varios soldados armados se aproximaron de modo muy hostil,Yo no queria hacerles daño,pero tampoco iba a dejar que me lastimaran asi que active mi brazalete y diapare una onda defensiva,eso dejo a todos los guardias fuera de combate,-¿pero que has hecho? -Ellos estan inconcientes,pero tampoco iba a dejar que me atacaran..Cuando vi que Wise guardian saco una daga de entre sus vestimentas comence a evadirlo,apezar de que estaba muy anciano se movia muy rapido,asi que use mi poder para magnetizar la daga y desarmarlo,en ese instante,logre tomar su arma,el se inco y dijo -Acaba conmigo y huye de aqui -Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie clave la daga en el suelo y esta se quebro, solo busco la verdad! en ese momento se levanto y dijo -Lo has conseguido muchacho! has pasado la ultima prueba y ahora si podemos considerarte uno de nosotros..Yo estaba anonadado..El objetivo de los guardianes del conocimiento es obtener la verdad antes que el poder,valorar la vida sobre el objetivo y solo usar la fuerza en casos extremos y nunca mas alla de lo necesario..Tu has demostrado tener un espiritu puro y por derecho de sangre puedes ser uno de nosotros..-¿Que rayos esta ocurriendo aqui? pregunte con enojo,despierto en una celda y ahora me salen con esto ¿De que se trata?...-Deja que te lo explique ,Escuche la voz de relic hunter detras mio..-¿Y tu donde estabas? que necesito una buena explicacion de esto! -Cuando vi las fotografias que sacaste Note algo familiar en ellas,Cuando regrese se la mostre al consejo y como ya habias pasado las pruebas de aptitud,decidimos hacerte la prueba final,La cual consiste en ponerte en un escenario de peligro,y ver cual es tu reaccion ante esto..-Momento ¿se trataba de una prueba? -Asi es,y la has aprobado..Y como uno de nosotros tienes derecho a saber la verdad. -¿Que verdad? pregunte aun enfadado -Aquel de la foto es Book Keeper lo que por derecho te permite tener oportunidad de pertenecer a los guardianes.. Mi padre se llama HackMaster y nisiquiera pertenece a este mundo,el nacio en otro mundo,un mundo llamado Alquimia muy lejos de aqui..-Se que es en extremo extraño,por eso debatio el consejo esa informacion antes de permitirte realizar esta prueba..Segun nuestros registros Book Keeper fallecio hace mas de 2000 años,pero tambien es sabido que nadie puede tener una cutie mark igual o que no le pertenesca..-Si note que esas marcas en sus traseros son como las huellas digitales -¿Huellas digitales que es eso? pregunto Wise Guardian -Creo que no tendria sentido explicarlo por el momento,lo que si se es que son parte de lo que los hace unicos..

 **27 descubrimientos accidentales**

El consejo comenzo a murmurar,pero no les entendia nada.. -Solo una ultima pregunta jovencito ¿Como se llama tu madre? -HexStar..El consejo volvio a murmurar..-Bueno parece que ha habido un malentendido,PERO aun asi te has ganado tu lugar entre nosotros por derecho propio..-Bueno joven HackHex ve al gran salon,te presentaremos ante los todos los guardianes y oficialmente seras un guardian,Y apartir de ahora podras acceder a todos los archivos historicos y a todos nuestros recursos cuando los necesites..Bueno parece que algo bueno salio de aqui,Pensaba tratando de relajarme de lo que habia ocurrido..-Lo conseguiste muchacho y en menos de un dia! -Al menos podias haberme dicho algo,yo la verdad podria haber hecho algo mas extremo -De eso se trata,ver tu reaccion en un momento de verdadero peligro,saber si usarias tus habilidades para lastimar a alguien o abusar de ese poder..Yo apenas si comprendia que querian probar en realidad,Relic hunter me llevo a una habitacion,era una pequeña biblioteca y en ella habia unos pergaminos en blanco..-¿que puedes contarme de tu madre? -¿que cosa quieres saber? -Bueno ¿que edad tiene? y si sabes cual es la cutie mark que ella posee -La verdad no lo se,pero segun se mis padres tienen mas de 5000 años -Sorprendente! -Simplemente hace poco cumpli 138 años..Relic Hunter se quedo sin habla -Eso es imposible!..Yo no entendia el porque,asi que simplemente tome una pluma y comence a dibujar la cutie mark de mama, de esta marca si la recordaba ya que posee un collar con ese simbolo y todas sus cosas poseen su cutie mark..Cuando Relic Hunter vio el dibujo quedo aun mas sorprendido enrollo el pergamino y salimos de ahi,cuando llegamos al gran salon habia una muchedumbre ahi mas ponys de los que podia contar,Me presentaron ante todos los guardianes,Vi que Relic Hunter hablaba con Wise Guardian,Para mi desgracia,no podia prestales mucha atencion entre la muchedumbre,tendria que averiguar que ocurria,ya que la actitud de relic me estaba comenzando a ser demasiado sospechosa,Hubo un gran banquete despues de eso,habia mucha alegria,pero yo a cada momento comenzaba a desconfiar mas y mas,Ahora la busqueda del espejo parecia mas lejana ya que estas distracciones me han hecho perder varios dias,Asi que mientras no me veian recupere mi mapa y sali de ahi usando un portal que me llevo a la estatua (que era la ultima pista seria que tenia al respecto),Ya estaba cansado de no obtener resultados,Por desgracia hacer eso siempre me dejanba extenuado e incapaz de defenderme o cosas parecidas..Asi que acampe ahi esa noche,queria empezar de nuevo mi busqueda y usaria la informacion que tenia para localizar los sitios marcados en el mapa..Esa noche desperte a media noche,por alguna extraña razon no podia dormir,decidi volver a donde estaba aquella estatua,el lago estaba tranquilo,no habia ni un alma alrededor,podia escuchar a los insectos hacer ruido y hasta escuchar el sonido del ambiente,era un silencio poco comun para mi,congele solo mi camino hasta la estatua,no habia tenido oportunidad para observarla a detalle,era una estatua hermosa y por alguna extraña causa emanaba un aura muy familiar,asi que tome mis cosas y las traje junto a la estatua expandi el area seca alrededor de la estatua,guarde todo excepto mi bolsa de dormir y mi almohada y cuando me proponia a dormir volvi a observar la estatua,me recordaba a alguien,pero no sabia a quien..Seguia sin dormir,decidi ver esa estatua a detalle,era un alicornio tenia sus alas cerradas,y solo de veia parte de su cutie mark,Lei la inscripcion en la placa de la base,Era curioso que esa fuera la primera escritura que aprendi a leer,"en honor de la nueva princesa" quizas era lo que Relic Hunter intentaba averiguar,intente volverme a dormir,esta vez lo logre,pero lo unico que recuerdo de es momento es escuchar vagamente la voz de mama lo cual era muy extraño ya que nunca soñaba cuando usaba mu almohada,cuando el reloj D comenzo a hacer ruidos muy fuertes,desperte de un como si un despertador de hubiera activado,eso provoco que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la estatua,quizas del golpe tan fuerte me habia parecido ver a mama,como aquel dia que me encontraron en la cabaña de Ranger Dan,me dio eso mucha curiosidad,con mi poder logre mover el ala que estaba estorbando la cutiemark de la estatua,aunque era parcial en su costado vi la Cutiemark de mama..Ella era la princesa perdida,lo que tenia mucho sentido tras haber visto que ella ocultaba sus alas aquella vez que visitamos equestria,para mi comenzaba a tener sentido,Y en principio me dio mas preguntas que soluciones,Volvi a dejar la estatua como estaba,supuse que si esta estatua era tan antigua como suponia tendria un punto de partida para encontrar el espejo de la verdad,pero tendria que pedirle a mama que me diera un mapa a partir de este punto de referencia..

 **28 La triste realidad**

Por lo que habia descubierto casi olvidaba que me habia despertado el reloj D,Tenia un mensaje en el,16 pares de numeros y letras,parecian unas coordenadas muy especificas,Las introduje en el rastreador del reloj D,y mascaba un punto geografico no muy lejos de aqui,despues de desayunar parti a dicha ubicacion,Asi llegue a un llano desertico en un area de aspecto desolado y muerto,antes que pudiera percatarme un portal se abrio,Podia ver del otro lado el metaverso,No dude y entre en el,Cuando pase por el inmediatamente se cerro volvi a mi forma humana (ya comenzaba a extrañarla),el lugar estaba vacio,no habia nadie aqui,pero sabia que Eon volveria aqui pronto,Asi que espere y comence a practicar lo que habia aprendido respecto al control,en caso que tuviera que pelear contra Eon..Estuve practicando durante no se cuantas horas,por desgracia en el metaverso el tiempo es muy diferente al del algun otro mundo..Decidi descanzar ahi mismo,no use mi almohada esta vez,queria ver si aqui podia ocurrir algo de lo que me habia dicho Relic Hunter (no me preocupaba lastimar a alguien ya que aqui no habia otra forma de vida) Volvi a tener ese sueño raro,aunque esta vez queria ver de que se trataba,Es dificil tener conciencia cuando uno tiene pesadillas,pero ya estaba harto de soñar siempre lo mismo..Queria concluir esto ya que era mas que obvio que me estaba afectando mucho esta situacion..Se repetia lo mismo,aunque mi intencion era descubrir que cosa era,solo recordaba a una chica tratando de protegerme,Cuando desperte vi a eon sentado a un lado de mi -Muchacho tienes que aprender a controlarte,si hubieras estado en algun mundo lo habrias hecho polvo,curiosamente tu poder es mas grande en tu inconciente que en tu conciente,asi que la siguiente leccion seria aprender a controlar tu propia mente..  
-No he venido a eso! necesito que me ayudes con algo importante -Lo de tu padre supongo -¿Como lo sabes? -Recuerdo bien que le adverti no alterar el momentum,Ahora sufre las consecuencias de eso.. -¿Nos ayudaras? -La verdad NO me intereza,ademas jugar con las leyes del universo tiene sus consecuencias y el las esta pagando..asi que todos felices..Yo estaba furioso y le tire un golpe a la cara,el lo detuvo y me lanzo lejos..Yo no queria que dejara morir a mi padre solo por que el no tenia ganas de ayudar,Asi que lo ataque con todo lo que tenia,pero el evadia todo de un modo burlon ya estaba agotado e indefenso despues de un par de oras de ataques constantes,Mi brazalete tampoco tenia carga ya..estaba completamente a su merced..  
Muchacho tonto,sabes que no puedes hacer nada para alterar las cosas..¿Que quieres por tu ayuda? pregunte como ultimo recurso -no tienes nada con que negociar,Nada tuyo es de mi interez..Yo comence a llorar en mi impotencia,sabia que nadie podria solucionar la condicion de mi padre,y que el unico ser en toda realidad que podria solucionarlo no queria ayudarme,En toda mi vida jamas senti tanta frustracion e impotencia ya que no podria forzarlo a que me ayude -Ya deja de lloriquear que nada solucionaras con es,tienes que aprender que en la vida habra cosas que no puedes cambiar,y te tiene que entrar eso en tu cabezota..Con lo ultimo de fuerza que me quedaba tire un golpe poco potente y no se el porque (quizas penso que no tendria fuerza para eso) logre golpearlo en la cara..Despues de eso,cai inconciente del cansancio..Cuando desperte estabamos en un campo verde,Eon estaba sentado en una roca mirando al horizonte,el prado me parecia familiar cuando me acerque vi mi hogar mas adelante -¿Que hacemos aqui? tus lloriqueos me pusieron a pensar en algo..Quizas haya una solucion,pero no sera gratis.  
Cuando llegamos a casa vi a mama,tenia en el rotro una extraña expresion,entre alegria y terror,algo que dentro de mi tambien sentia lo mismo..Cuando entramos a la casa,vi a mama bajar del piso de arriba -No hace falta que oculte a su hija tambien se de su existencia,pero no se preocupen no vengo por ella..Eon tomo una silla y se sento en ella.-Vamos directo al grano Hackmaster altero un momentum en la realidad,y esta pagando el precio de su estupidez -¿Que es un momentum? pregunto mi mama extrañada  
-Pongamos este ejemplo imaginemos que el miltiverso es esta mesa,la realidad es el mantel que tenemos sobre ella y existe mucho viento, para evitar que el velo de la realidad se salga de la continuidad del multiverso existen momentums,usemos los cubiertos y las cosas que tenemos sobre esta,si ponemos el viento (Eon genero una ola de viento moderada),veremos que el mantel no se va volando ya que lo mantiene en su lugar la cantidad de objetos en ella,Ahora veamoslo asi,Dando un golpe sobre la mesa nos cuchillos y tenedores se clavaron sobre el mantel,si queremos mover un momentum no tracendental (por ejemplo esta cuchara) podemos moverla a diversos puntos de la mesa,No hay tanto problema con eso,incluso podemos quitarla y no pasara nada,Ahora si movemos un momentum tracendental (movamos el frutero de la mesa) veremos que el mantel comienza a levantarse en algunas zonas,y si lo quitaramos el mantel comenzara a moverse violentamente lo cual podria ser peligroso para el delicado equilibrio de la realidad..Pero ahora viene lo que los importa si tratamos de mover un Momentum inamovible por ejemplo este cuchillo ¿que ocurre? la tela se comenzaria a razgar y si lo quitaramos habria una fisura en la realidad, ¿que hizo HackMaster? El momentum donde su familia era asesinada por el antiguo rey era de la categoria inamovible,cuando el volvio en el tiempo para cambiar ese evento,provoco una paradoja cosmica,afortunadamente el universo tiene maneras de corregir eso,pero el precio es muy alto,me temo que no hay manera de solucionarlo..-¿Y si regrezara en el tiempo para detener a papa antes de que hiciera ese viaje en el tiempo? -Esa seria una solucion,PERO como dije el precio seria muy alto -¿Cual? pregunto mama con tono preocupado -Bueno su Hackhex regrezara generaria una paradoja aun mas fuerte ya que si el evento no ocurre por simple logica el no existiria y el ciclo se repetiria con consecuencias mas terribles..-¿Y si lo hiciera yo? -Se escribiria la historia como debio ser..Mama sonrio con un gesto de esperanza -No tan rapido dijo Eon en un tono muy serio,Si ocurriera eso NADA de lo que es sera,Hackmaster jamas habria quedado atrapado en el tiempo y por ende habria muerto miles de años antes de tu llegada,lo que podria en riesgo la extistencia de tus hijos y el presente en el que estamos,inclusive habras olvidado todo eso,y seguiras vagando sin rumbo como lo habias hecho antes de haber llegado a Alquimia..Mama se quedo sin habla,y yo comence a entender la seriedad de la situacion..Cuando menos lo esperaba mi Hermanita habia bajado shadow blaze trato de detenerla sin mucho exito -Mami tengo hambre! ¿HackHex esta en casa verdad? que no puedo hacer magia -con que esta es la pequeña Mischief Maker,y aquel lobo es Shadow blaze,pense serias mas imponente (shadow solo mantenia una posicion de ataque) -Mami ¿quien es ese señor tan raro? nunca lo habia visto por aqui -Eon saco un polvo de su mano y la puso a dormir -¿Que le has hecho a mi niña? Mama preguntando con voz furiosa shadow se abalanzo sobre eon y este lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo dejo inconciente -No necesito interrupciones, en especial si quieren una solucion para su problema..Pero ya que les explique de que se trata ¿que opcion tomaran? ¿generar una paradoja mas grande? ¿reestablecer la realidad? o ¿dejar las cosas como estan? Yo no sabia que hacer,Eon habia dicho la verdad,el tiempo y el espacio a pezar de que no podia dominarlos por completo, a nivel teorico lo sabia todo,cuando volvi a mirar la mesa vi que seguia como eon la habia dejado para su demostracion (incluido el vientocirculando alrededor de ella)asi que coloque el frutero en su lugar y el cuchillo que quito de la mesa lo volvi a colocar en su sitio previo sin clavarlo en la mesa,vi como el mantel seguia en su sitio y la grieta no se hacia mas grande como seria sin aquel cuchillo...Interrumpi ese silencio diciendo ¿Y si realineamos el momentum?

 **29 Todo tiene un precio**

Mama no tenia mucha idea de lo que habia dicho,pero vi que Eon cambio de expresion -Podria ser una solucion ¿pero como pretendes hacer eso?..Yo me quede sin palabras,senti que habia dicho una estupidez y ya no queria hablar de eso..Un silencio de muerte se sentia en la casa,Yo murmure "daria lo que fuera por poder ayudar a papa" -De acuerdo,hay una manera,pero he de advertir que TODO tiene un precio dijo eon seriamente..-¿Cual es tu precio? pregunto Mama -Ustedes 2 tendran que darme algo a cambio de mi favor,Ahora la pregunta ¿Ustedes estaran de acuerdo con el trato? -Dime tu precio! dijo mama muy desesperada -Tu HexStar pagaras con tu inmortalidad y tu joven HackHex tendras que terminar lo que empezamos hace tiempo..seras mi dicipulo sin ninguna escusa y de manera definitiva, Ambos estabamos sin palabras Ya que el precio era muy alto,pero la vida de papa lo valia,asi que acepte,y mama dudo un poco..-Por mi parte sacare a Hackmaster del momentum y tendra una vida normal como debio ser -No hagas uno de tus trucos! que no queremos perder a HackMaster o que hagas algun truco ruin abusando de nuestra situacion -Cuando hablo de negocios nunca bromeo,y menos cuando se que me seran utiles en el futuro..¿Hacemos el trato? -No tenemos mas opcion -Que asi sea dijo Eon..  
Primero para este proposito necesitaremos un momentum,y para obtenerlo HexStar necesitara entrar en el vortice del tiempo,un lugar donde las leyes del tiempo son completamente diferentes,ahi es donde tu inmortalidad se perdera,ya que el tiempo correra a velocidades y direcciones diferentes haciendo que pasen miles de millones de años en un segundo o viceversa,que alguien enejezca en segundos hasta la muerte o rejuvenecer hasta dejar de existir..Mama estaba aterrada,pero sabia que no podia rendirse y mas si habia una esperanza de recuperar a papa,Antes de entrar me dio un beso y me pidio que cuidara de papa y de mi hermana en caso que no lo lograra,sabia que un lugar asi era en extremo peligroso,Eon le dio mi reloj D y le dijo,trata de hacerlo rapido,aunque el arcanium es casi eterno tampoco se salva del correr del tiempo,-Lo usaremos para encontrarte cuando encuentres el Momentum y asi sacarte de ese lugar cuanto antes,abrio un portal y mama entro en el,Podia sentir el terrible poder que habia en ese lugar,era como estar dentro de un huracan ,podia sentir el tiempo fluir a una velocidad impresionante y en todas direcciones..Para demostrar la seriedad del asunto Eon arrojo una roca en el interior y antes que esta tocara el suelo se desintegro como si la erosion de millones de años hubiera ocurrido en menos de un segundo..Comence a preocuparme mucho por mama,Mi hermana seguia dormida,Eon cerro el portal y yo corri directo a la casa a dejar en cama a mi hermana shadow me siguio y le pedi que cuidara de ella (no queria que hiciera alguna tonteria mientras estabamos haciendo esto)..no queria perder tiempo si mama me necesitaba..  
HexStar estaba dentro de ese lugar,ella podia sentir como pasaba el paso del tiempo en su ser,no tenia tiempo que perder,habia que encontrar un momentum (tan a prisa salio que nisiquiera sabia lo que buscaba)y rapido que aun con su inmortalidad podia sentir como envejecia a una velocidad increible,Camino en aquel lugar,no habia nada ni viento,luz u obscuridad solo un infinito vacio,avanzo vio desintegrarse su ropa en segundos,sabia que no debia tardarse buscando o sufriria el mismo destino,uso su magia para buscar,sin exito,comenzo a ver sus manos ganar arrugas,eso la preocupo ya que no podria resistir mucho tiempo..Se concentro con toda su fuerza para hacer un hechizo poderoso,y fue cuando vio un leve brillo,era el momentum,llena de esperanza se empezo a acercar,de pronto vio como empezaba a rejuvenecer,lo cual no habria sido tan malo hasta que comenzo a regrezar a una edad muy prematura,avanzo lo mas rapido que pudo,hasta tomar el momentum (una gema de color brillante y cambiante),ella golpeo el reloj D,Eon inmediatamente abrio el portal y HexStar se acerco lo mas pronto que pudo a el hasta salir de ese endemoniado lugar,Cuando mama salio estaba en los huesos su cabello largo y encanecido -Lo logre! dijo con una voz muy tenue y de pronto cayo inconciente, -Mama! grite con fuerza -No podemos perder tiempo o el sacrificio de HexStar sera en vano,Saque una manta de mi bolsa y cubri a mama con ella ,vi que el reloj D estaba casi destruido (Jamas pense que el arcanium pudiera convertirse en polvo siendo un material casi indestructible) tome lo que quedaba del reloj D,segui a Eon el cual acerco el Momentum a papa,el estaba congelado en el tiempo,de pronto una luz brillante cubrio la habitacion,cuando la luz dejo de brillar vi a Papa estaba en los huesos como si hubieran pasado muchos años,igual que con mama,Eon lo levanto y lo coloco junto a mama,Yo estaba muy triste,ya que mis padres en ese estado no durarian mucho,Afortunadamente mi hermana estaba dormida para ver esto,no sabia que haria en esta situacion..-Basta de niñerias,tu madre sabia lo que pasaria,y tu padre tambien,asi que no hay que lamentarse por ellos dos,viviran lo que resta de sus vidas en paz y tranquilidad..Yo casi lloraba por lo ocurrido,Sabia que perder a mi padre seria algo terrible,pero perderlos a ambos estaba acabando conmigo..  
Eon dijo,¿pero como puedo tener un dicipulo que tiene que estar de niñera de su hermana? No es buen negocio..El movio sus manos y senti su enorme poder fluir alrededor,vi como mis padres rejuvenecian hasta un estado previo..Yo estaba feliz.-Ahora me debes 2 favores asi que tendras que pagarlos en su momento..Lo que arruino mi felicidad subitamente,pero aun asi estaba tan contento que no me importaba..Cuando mis padres despertaron se dieron un apasionado beso,estaban felices porque las cosas habian salido bien,Ahora vendria afrontar el precio del trato hecho con Eon..

 **30 El principio de un muy largo camino**

Pase unos dias con mis padres,Eon les dijo que tendrian una larga vida si no salian de evergreen,Eon detuvo el tiempo ahi (aunque seguia habiendo dia y noche el tiempo como tal estaba detenido en evergreen),el cual volveria a correr en ellos si salian de ahi,asi que entre menos viajes a otros mundos hicieran seria lo mejor..Sabia que Eon vendria por mi asi que decidi no perder mas tiempo y pagar mi deuda,aunque pensandolo bien no fue un mal precio por volver a tener a mi familia otra vez completa..  
Abri un portal al metaverso y entre en el,cuando llegue vi que Eon estaba practicando su control,era impresionante,podia hacer con suma facilidad cosas que me costaria esfuerzo extremo o que me dejarian inconciente un buen rato -Bueno muchacho antes de empezar necesitare que desarrolles tu poder magico y una vez que logres perfeccionarlo pasaremos a un nuevo nivel en tu enseñanza..-¿Sabes que no puedo hacer magia verdad? dije en tono sarcastico..Hay muchas maneras en que puedes practicar tu magia sin el pretexto de tu condicion..-¿es posible que pueda hacer yo magia? pregunte un poco incredulo a lo que habia escuchado,pero viendo lo que Eon podia hacer,ya nada me parecia imposible..Bueno jovencito,si el aprendizaje del control fue dificil lo que viene sera mas dificil,ya que necesitare liberar tu poder interior y eso si no se hace adecuadamente podria ser muy perjudicial para ti..Asi que entrenaremos tu mente y espiritu para que tu cuerpo libere todo su poder..Yo no sabia a ciencia cierta que trataba de explicarme..Como bien sabes la formula de la vida depende de tener estos 3 ingredientes, Mente,cuerpo y espiritu,Como ahora sabras cada uno de ellos posee un mundo propio, el cuerpo vive en este plano fisico que estamos viviendo la mente,vive en los pensamientos de cada individuo aislado de la mayoria de los individuos, pero el espiritu vive en un plano diferente,El plano de los sueños donde pocos tienen la oportunidad de encontrarse,obedece a reglas muy propias ajenas a las de este plano,y es ahi donde vas a entrenar..-¿En los sueños? Ppero! yo nunca he soñado,solo he tenido la misma pesadilla recurrente desde que recuerdo,asi que dudo pueda hacerlo -Mmm... Entonces tendremos que solucionar ese problema primero,Pero antes de eso cuentame de que se trata ese sueño que tienes..Le conte a detalle de que se trataba,sabia que no me creeria nada de eso,pero se lo conte con todo lujo de detalle,Bueno creo que no nos servira de mucho tratar de obtener respuestas de ese sueño,asi que practicaras algo de control de tiempo y espacio antes de dormir,necesitas aprender a controlarlos si quieres pasar a un nuevo nivel..Estuve practicando hasta quedar agotado,No lograba ver progresos en controlar esos 2 elemantos,y respecto al control prisma y equilibrio no tenia ninguna idea de que se trataban ellos,lo que supuse seria algo en extremo importante,pero Eon no queria explicarme hasta que estuviera listo,Tras ese entrenamiento acabe extenuado (como siempre que intento controlar estos elementos) Eon me permitio dormir,sin saber lo que el planeaba en ese momento..Por alguna razon comence a sentirme muy raro esa noche,normalmente cuando duermo no siento nada hasta despertar al dia siguiente,Pero cuando no uso mi almohada tengo ese sueño recurrente,Esta vez la sensacion era muy similar,pero no me sentia conciente de mi mismo tenia la mente nebulosa como si estuviera atontado..  
Estaba en una especie de pantano,la tierra era morada,y todo el paisaje tenia un color similar o grisaceo,me revise y no tenia mi bolsa ni mi brazalete solo aquel reloj D que casi estaba hecho polvo,lo cual no me daba mucha confianza,camine sin direccion alguna hasta que escuche la voz de Eon,-Bueno jovencito aqui comenzara tu entrenaiento,Yo estaba muy confundido,no sabia donde estaba y solo escuchar a Eon me ponia nervioso,Quiero que uses tu magia,practica los hechizos que tu madre te ha enseñado,Yo por alguna causa desconocida comence a usar mi magia,y funcionaba! asi que no perdi el tiempo,comence a hacer todos los hechizos que mama me habia enseñado y algunos otros que siempre quise intentar,no se cuanto tiempo estuve practicando (senti que fueron semanas),me sentia completo al poder hacer magia,pero el no saber donde estaba y el que Eon no estuviera cerca me daba mala espina..Use un hechizo para cambiar la lugubre vista del lugar,todo comenzo a reverdecer,y a tener un aspecto mas agradable,Pero de pronto escuche a alguien gritando "¿hay alguien por aqui?" una voz femenina, alguien que pareciera tener problemas,Eon dijo -no interfieras! Yo ignorandolo decidi ir a ver de que se trataba,avance atravez de unos arbustos y vi a una chica atrapada en un lago de algo pegajoso como si fuera alquitran o chapopote hasta su cintura..-Hey amigo ¿podrias ayudarme a salir de aqui por favor? la chica era como de mi edad,era muy linda tenia un cabello morado con un mechon verde claro (aunque tenia algo de ese liquido sobre su cabeza tambien) y unos ojos violetas muy lindos (¿Como no la iba a ayudar?)busque en los alrededores hasta que encontre una rama bastante grande para intentar jalarla,pero no podia sacarla,estaba muy hundida a esa cosa pegajosa,Pero que tonto he sido! Aqui si puedo usar mi magia! use un hechizo de levitacion,pero estaba muy pegada en ese liquido,tarde un rato hasta que logre sacarla de ahi tenia mucho de esa cosa pegada en sus piernas,parecia que traia un vestido gordo y largo -Gracias! tenia un buen rato atrapada en ese lago, ¿me acompañas a limpiarme,en este estado casi no me puedo mover y si lme atacaran no podria defenderme,Yo me sentia muy raro,ademas de lo nebuloso de mi mente desde que llegue aqui,sentia algo muy nuevo en mi interior,algo que no habia sentido por alguien mas,Tanto que nisiquiera me habia molestado en preguntarle su nombre,llegamos a lo que parecia ser un rio normal,este tenia un agua algo verdosa,pero se veia mas limpia que aquel pegajoso lago,ella se metio al agua y comenzo a lavarse,yo estaba atontado la chica no parecia incomodarse por mi presencia,en un momento de conciencia le pregunte -¿Cual es tu nombre? -Mi nombre es Enya y soy una KnightMare -¿Knightmare? pregunte con mucha curiosidad -Nosotras somos lo que en tu mundo se conoce como un tipo de guardian,Nos encargamos de alejar a las criaturas indeseables de nuestros protegidos,Por desgracia fui atacada por una criatura y acabe sin mi armadura en medio de ese pegajoso lago..-¿No eres muy joven para pelear? pregunte con suma curiosidad -Niño tonto aunque no lo creas soy mucho mayor de lo que puedes imaginarte,mi vida esta vinculada a la de mi protegido y por eso mi aspecto,Tengo 138 años si lo dudas,Era curioso yo tambien tenia esa edad aunque no se lo dije..


	7. Bloque 31-35

**31 Un viaje soñado**

-Bueno creo que ya me quite todo lo pegajoso,tendre que ir a casa por una nueva armadura y ver si no le ha pasado nada a mi protegido -¿No te incomoda si te acompaño? no se en donde estoy y la verdad me gustaria algo de compañia -mientras no quieras que te lleve y no me estorbes no tengo ningun problema con eso..Me extraño la manera en que dijo esa frase pero no me importaba,Enya salio del agua del rio..NO PODIA CREERLO ella era un centauro!,de la cintura para arriba era una chica delgada con cabello largo y un par de pequeñas orejas equinas sobre su su cintura para abajo poseia un pelaje se un color similar al de su cabello (ligeramente mas obscuro) y su cola tenia la misma combinacion de colores del cabello de su cabeza,sus cascos parecian unas finas zapatillas que acentuaban lo delicado y delgado de sus piernas (parecia pegada a un poitrillo con pocas semanas de vida)-¿que me vez? ¿Nunca habias visto un centauro en tu vida? -La verdad no -Ahora me diras que soy desagradable -La verdad no de hecho (si ella supiera que he sido las 2 criaturas que ella en parte es) de hecho me pareces sorprendente -tipica hipocresia humana,pero me pareces por alguna extraña razon lindo..Asi que no te lastimare por esa mentira que me acabas de decir si no me hubieras ayudado a salir te habria dado una patada en la cara..Yo no sabia si sentirme alagado por esa afirmacion..Caminamos por un buen rato,platicamos un monton de cosas sin sentido,la verdad no me sentia muy intelectual en este lugar,Asi llegamos a las cercanias de un castillo,era muy lugubre y obscuro,de aspecto aterrador,aunque en compañia de Enya eso no me preocupaba para nada,me sentia muy bien en su compañia no se porque,pero esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi..A medio camino nos encontramos con unas extrañas criaturas,parecian una especie de hongos,Me puse en guardia y comence a usar el control elemental para protegernos,pero NO funcionaba en este lugar -¿Que estas haciendo? los "Nullz" no entinden razones son criaturas decerebradas que solo tienen instintos basicos No podras hipnotizarlos con tus trucos Recorde que seguia teniendo magia en este lugar,asi que use un hechizo de teletransportacion,pero solo nos alejo del lugar (yo queria ir al castillo que veia mas adelante) comenzamos a correr,era obvio que Enya era mas veloz que yo y se alejo muy rapido,asi que decidi encarar a estas extrañas criaturas,Cuando se acercaron empece a usar hechizos elementales bastante potentes,lo cual acabo con la gran mayoria de ellos,por primera vez podia usar magia y tenia que usarla para salvar mi vida,estas cosas parecian no sentir ningun tipo de dolor podian estarse quemando vivas y mantenerse indiferentes,Lo cual me ponia muy nervioso ya que jamas habia visto criaturas asi..Afortunadamente la practica que tuve antes de encontrarme con Enya me favorecio mucho y logre acabarlos a todos (o eso creia) cuando una cosa de esas salto detras de mi y solo vi una lanza atravezarlo,extrañamente esa cosa seguia queriendo atacarme a pezar de estar atravezada como una brocheta -Gracias por detener a estas cosas,apenas tuve tiempo para fabricar unas armas rudimentarias (Cuando ella se acerco a la criatura y le aplasto la cabeza con una de sus patas -Vaya pense que me habias abandonado a mi suerte,Dije un poco disgustado -A diferencia tuya no poseo poderes para defenderme,dependo de mi fuerza fisica y armamento,lo cual no poseo en estos momentos..Tenia razon ella no podria haber acabado con esa cantidad de Nullz sola..Mejor vayamos al castillo estaremos a salvo alli..Caminamos y despues de un rato de caminar seguia extrañado de lo lejos que todavia estaba,la perspectiva me engañaba -¿que te ocurre? pregunto Enya algo preocupada,-¿A que distancia esta el castillo? se ve muy cerca y pareciera que no nos estamos acercando..-¿Puedes ver el castillo? -Si ¿porque lo preguntas? -Eres alguien muy extraño Los humanos no pueden ver el castillo del rey de los sueños -¿Sueños? -Porsupuesto Los humanos no pueden ver a sus guardianes -Momento ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy soñando? -Claro! ¿pues que pensabas? -es extraño Yo no puedo soñar -No seas tonto TODOS los seres del universo sueñan y este mundo es lo que los une -¿Entonces las criaturas que destrui solo son cosas imaginarias igual que tu? -No seas bobo mi trabajo es evitar que esas criaturas se coman los sueños,en especial de nuestros protegidos,Ya que si se comen sus sueños nosotros desapareceriamos,Por eso los protegemos ya que es la unica manera en que nuestro mundo puede seguir existiendo..El deber de toda pesadilla y guardian -Entonces creo que tu podrias explicarme algo -¿Que cosa? -Desde que recuerdo siempre he tenido una pesadilla recurrente y siempre se repite,para poder dormir uso una almohada de arena de sandman,la cual me deja dormir pero me impide soñar -Eso es muy extraño,pero quizas el Rey pueda darte una explicacion al respecto y quizas pueda decirme el porque puedes ver el castillo ya que eso no es normal..Comenzaba a ponerse muy raro todo esto ya que para mi no parecia ser un sueño,aunque eso explicaria el porque no puedo usar el control y el carecer de mis objetos personales..

 **32 El rey del sueño**

Cuando llegamos al castillo en la entrada habia un par de centauros femeninos igual que Enya solo que eran de mayor edad/tamaño (por ahi de sus 20's) y sus pelajes eran de diferente color -¿quien viene? pregunto una de ellas Enya dijo -Hermanas he vuelto a casa! Hermanita ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? -Quede atrapada en un lago pegajoso y este chico me ayudo a volver -Alto! la otra centaura dijo amenzandome con su lanza -Tu no eres bienvenido aqui! Yo levante las manos en muestra que no venia en intencion hostil -Hermana el me salvo y le debo estar aqui asi que dejenlo pasar,le prometi una audiencia con el Rey -Ningun sonambulo puede ver al rey esa es la regla -¿Sonambulo? -Es como llamamos a los que no son de aqui,No lo tomes como una ofenza,Dijo Enya -Pero aun asi no debe estar aqui,nisiquiera deberia vernos -Es por eso que necesito ver al rey,No es normal que un sonambulo pueda vernos y mucho menos que pueda ver el castillo -Haber sonambulo ¿de que color es mi armadura? yo vi su armadura y era de un color verde muy obscuro tenia una especie de corsette senido en su cintura humana y en su parte equina una especie de silla cubierta de picos (supuse para que nadie la montara)..Me limite a describirle su armadura lo cual la dejo sorprendida -Es imposible! -Por esa razon necesito una audiencia con el rey -Bien hermana hablaremos con el Rey,pero arreglate para verlo que sabes que no le gusta vernos sin nuestro uniforme -Entiendo hermanas (en tono de regañada) y gracias por ayudarme -no hay de que, para eso estamos las hermanas! (sonriendo graciosamente)  
Cuando entramos al castillo este era impresionante habia mas guardias centauro en el interior cada una poseia un arma y armadura distinta a las de las demas,lo que me hacia pensar en que ellas poseian atributos unicos..-Espera aqui y si alguna de mis hermanas te dice algo o intenta sacarte diles que vienes a la audiencia con el voy por mi armadura y te vere aqui en unos momentos,asi que no vayas a hacer alguna tonteria..Yo me quede ahi esperando cuando de pronto una guardia (como de unos 15 años fisicos) me pregunto -¿que haces aqui?..Yo me limite a decirle que venia a la audiencia -Vaya debes ser muy especial,ningun sonambulo puede ver a una Knightmare ¿Como te llamas? -me llamo HackHex ¿y tu como te llamas? -Extraño nombre,Me llamo Erinys ¿que te parece mi armadura?..vi su armadura y era bastante curiosa,tenia casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura amarilla obscura en un color brillante,en sus cascos delanteros tenia unas protecciones con unas navajas afiladas y en los traseros unos espolones tipo gallo de pelea y en sus costados tenia unos escudos bastante grandes -es bastante linda conteste ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Porsupuesto -¿porque es tan importante su armadura? (extrañado porque lo unico que escuchaba en este lugar tenia que ver con sus armaduras) -Desde que nacemos somos entrenadas para proteger nuestro mundo,pero pocas somos elegidas para ser guardianas de un sonambulo,el cual debe estar unido a una de nosotras desde el dia que nacemos,Cuando somos elegidas para nuestra mision nuestro protegido nos obsequia una armadura la cual portamos con orgullo,para nosotras nos da honor y proposito -Osea que ¿todas las guardias que hay aqui tienen a alguien a quien proteger? -en efecto,pero si nuestro protegido no nos da una armadura solo podemos usar una vestimenta rudimentaria,la cual no representa nada,Por eso estoy emocionada porque mi protegido me acaba de dar esta hermosa armadura -Vaya no sabia eso -tenia ganas de que alguien me diera su opinion ire a presumierle a mis hermanas mi armadura..Bye! salio galopando brincando de emocion como un potrillo cuando juguetea..  
Rato despues de eso salio Enya con una armadura bastante comica,parecia quedarle muy grande de un color gris insipido,tenia un casco con forma de una cacerola y su peto parecia una placa sacada de una estufa carecia de protecciones en su parte equina y se veia muy graciosa con esa vestimenta..-Interezante armadura le dije..Enya me dio un puñetazo en la cara -No vuelvas a hablar de mi armadura otra vez o te mato, dijo con una voz furica..Vaya para estar soñando ese golpe lo senti muy real..Fuimos al salon del trono,Ahi estaba un anciano humano enorme (apreciera medir unos 3 metros de altura) de aspecto serio sentado en aquel trono.. -Padre he vuelto a casa y quisiera pedirle que le de audiencia a este sonambulo -¿padre? pensaba muy consternado aunque si todas las chicas que habia aqui eran hermanas era de esperarse..El rey me observo y dijo,veo que has salvado a mi pequeña Enya..-Si señor! dije intimidado y un poco apenado -No debes temer,pocos sonambulos son capaces de ver a las Knightmares y mucho menos ver a su propia gardiana..Ambos nos quedamos atonitos -Padre ¿el es aquel que debo proteger? pregunto Enya sorprendida -Si hija mia el es aquel al que estas vincualada,Y como ahora ya sabes es alguien con un destino tan grande del cual siempre fuiste parte,Yo no sabia que estaba diciendo pero quizas eso justificaba lo que sentia por ella -Ahora a diferencia de todas tus hermanas tendras la oportunidad de tener tu propia armadura de manos de tu protegido personalmente,Enya estaba muy feliz por ello (y por lo que me dijo Erinys con justa razon) -Siento haberte golpeado la cara,no sabia quien eras diciendo en voz baja y muy apenada -¿Golpeaste a tu protegido? -Enya cambio de expresion subitamente -Sabes que agredir a tu protegido se castiiga con la muerte -No! padre no fue intencional -Lo siento hija mia, las leyes son muy explicitas al respecto,no me has dejado otra opcion -Padre NO! aquel anciano se levanto y agito sus manos lanzando un poderoso rayo hacia Enya..Yo reaccione rapido y use un hechizo de proteccion,el mas potente que conocia (y apenas pude contener ese ataque) -¿Pero dejaras a esta insolente sin su castigo? -No fue intencional,ademas yo la ofendi primero y esta en mi aceptar o no su agresion ¿No?, si yo no considero su accion una agresion NO debe de ser castigada por ello -Veo que estimas mucho a tu protectora,al grado de protegerla Vaya guardiana que sera si sigues defendiendola.. -No dejare que la lastime dije en tono serio (aunque por dentro estaba aterrado) -Veo que tu protegido te aprecia mucho Hija mia,Pocas Knightmares tienen tal honor,espero seas digna de su aprecio.. -Lo siento padre Enya dijo (casi llorando) -Vayanse de aqui,tendran mucho que trabajar para que el te obsequie tu propia armadura si es que eres digna tras haberle fallado tantas veces..Espero que valores el regalo que te dara,si es que desea dartelo...

 **32B Entrevista a una Knightmare** (lo que siempre quise preguntar)

Cuando salimos del salon del trono varias Knightmares estaban afuera,Aplaudieron a su hermana quien paso de ser una relegada a ser alguien muy especial,Pocas Knightmares tienen la oportunidad de hablar directamente con sus protegidos..PERO que su protegido interceda por ella era algo jamas visto..Yo en lo personal no entendia lo que para ellas representaba eso (aunque muy pronto lo descubriria),Enya apenada me pregunto ¿entonces forjaras mi armadura? no te culparia si me privaras de ese honor -Si supiera que es lo que tengo que hacer,porsupuesto!,esa chica apezar de no ser humana y ser algo grosera en el momento que la conoci me agradaba demasiado,y si su armadura representaba algo muy importante para su vida, le hare la mejor armadura que este a mi alcance y posibilidades me permitiera hacer (aunque mis conocimientos en herreria estuvieran poco desarrollados)..La forja estaba en un lugar muy retirado de ahi en unas montañas alejadas de aquel reino,-¿porque la forja esta tan lejos del castillo? pregunte con suma curiosidad -Como te habras percatado los sonambulos NO pueden vernos y mucho menos ver el castillo,por esa razon debe hacerse en un lugar sagrado,donde las Knightmares y los sonambulos podemos encontrarnos a la vez..Yo no me habia percatado del porque podia ver ese castillo y me dio mas curiosidad (ya que nunca pude preguntarselo al rey y por lo que habia hecho no sabia si estaria de humor para decirmelo)-Entonces ¿porque los sonambulos no podemos verlas a ustedes? -Se debe a que no podemos involucrarnos con nuestro protegido,corremos el riesgo de que si se enteran del riesgo que corren cada que duermen ya no quieran soñar,algo que resultaria catastrofico ya que sin la energia de los sueños sonambulos nuestro mundo podria morir y que decir respecto al sonambulo,podria enloquecer -¿Osea que ustedes mantienen el equilibrio entre el mundo del sueño y las criaturas vivas? -Podria decirse que si,Por desgracia algunos individuos poseen mucha energia negativa y generan los Nullz,estos podrian considerarse residuos toxicos,se comen los sueños de otros sonambulos y en algunos casos pueden llegarlo a matar,por eso es importante que las Knightmares eviten que los Nullz se acerquen a su protegido,entre mas placentero es el sueño de un sonambulo mejor energia produce,por desgracia si el sueño es muy fuerte lo olvidara al despertar,aunque las emociones habidas en el las recordara..-Pero eso no es bueno -Nosotras no tomamos el sueño sin el consentimiento de nuestro protegido,Aunque si son despertados subitamente no podremos obtenerlo tampoco,por eso es que la mayoria recuerda su sueño si despierta de esa manera -Vaya eso no lo sabia,¿pero entonces como pueden hacer para que sus protegidos no las vean? -Sencillo nos hacemos pasar por algun "extra" en su sueño,solemos disfrazarnos de alguna figura familiar y con ello convencerlos de que nos den sus sueños..Me sorprendia como podrian disfrazar esa forma fisica tan particular que poseian -¿y que clase de vinculo crean con su protegido? o ¿de donde procede? -Eso es muy dificil de explicar,Cuando nace un sonambulo una mare nace,y hasta que el madure y sea capaz de soñar,mientras tanto nosotras somos entrenadas para protegerlos -entonces ¿tu naciste el mismo dia que yo? -de hecho naci el mismo instante que tu y por ese hecho compartimos muchas cosas,Aunque te soy sincera nunca pense que tu fueras mi protegido -Es mutuo el sentimiento,ya que es la primera vez que estoy por aca.. -¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?..Vaya era la primera pregunta que ella me hacia -Si dime -¿Como fue que tu cabello se mancho? -¿Manchar? -Hace un tiempo a mi cabello le aparecio este mechon verde y veo que tienes el mismo mechon,pero en color blanco ¿como paso? -paso al romper un sello dimensional,es raro que lo preguntes -Es sorprendente ¿has visitado algun otro mundo? -algunos aunque no es la gran cosa -¿Como? la verdad me gustaria conocer otros mundos,salir de mis obligaciones un dia o dos y saber que se siente ser real -¿Real? para mi eras tan real como este mundo -Como sabes los sueños para muchos sonambulos solo son fragmentos de recuerdos o cosas sin importancia..Intente hacer un portal a casa o alguno de estos mundos sin ningun exito,alguna fuerza me lo impedia queria llevar a Enya a mi mundo para que lo conociera..Pero no me era prioritario por el momento tenia mucha curiosidad por saber mas acerca de las Knightmares -¿Y donde estan los hombres/machos de su especie? cuando estuve en el castillo nunca vi alguien de sexo masculino alli...Mirando su cuerpo de manera triste Enya dijo -Me temo que no podriamos pensar en ello, de hecho nisiquiera tenemos capacidad de reproducirnos o sentir esas emociones, Enya levanto rapidamente su cola y apezar lo rapido del movimiento note que no tenia genitales o algun orificio ahi (como los que podria tener algun caballo normal) -Te molesta si te pregunto ¿como es eso posible? -Bueno en este mundo las cosas funcionan de modo diferente ¿has sentido,hambre,sueño o ganas de ir al baño?..No habia pensado en todo eso,y eso que siento que he estado por aqui casi una semana ,igual no habia algo que por aqui definiera si es de dia o de noche -¿y eso que tiene que ver? pregunte -Que en este mundo no estamos regidos por las reglas de la realidad y por esa razon somos criaturas distintas a lo que puedes llegar a conocer -Vaya que eso me pone a pensar (aunque era aun mas extraña para lo que estaba acostumbrado me seguia agradando) Afortunadamente estaba comprendiendo bastante de lo que me decia,aunque no dejaba de ser poco convencional o hasta creible..  
Asi llegamos a lo que la forja era,una cueva bastante solitaria a varios metros por encima del nivel del suelo,trataba de encontrar una manera de subir,Eran varios metros (como unos 30) y la escalada seria bastante complicada,Enya se apoyo en las rocas e intento subir (era comica la escena) ya que jamas habia visto a un equino/centauro subir una pared tan escarpada (tampoco he visto nadar a una criatura asi) Note que habia marcas de cascos en las rocas,claro sus hermanas le doblan el tamaño y fuerza fisica -¿que intentas hacer? tengo que escalar para poder entrar a la foja,Es parte del ritual para obtener mi armadura..-¿puedo ayudarte? -si aunque dudo mucho seas tan fuerte para levantarme -¿me permites intentar? dije tontamente confiado -Bueno..Enya se aferro fuertemente a las rocas,yo agarre su trasero para intentar levantarla,pero en efecto era muy pesada (calculo pesaria unos 100 kilos) Cuando ella resbalo, acabe con su trasero en mi cara y todo su cuerpo encima de mi,apenas podia respirar hasta que ella se levanto avergonzada -Lo siento,las Knightmares tenemos muchos problemas para trepar,Cuando me reincorpore trate de pensar en una slolucion (se supone ser una prueba la cual deberia tener una solucion de algun tipo) tras no haberla encontrado recorde que podia usar magia,asi que nos teletransporte a la entrada de la caverna -vaya eso fue facil dijo Enya con un tono esperanzador..Apezar del incidente me sentia bastante bien y un poco adolorido..

 **33 Una armadura muy especial**

LLegamos a una forja,pero parecia que estaba abandonada,no habia herramientas ni fuego encendido,comence a buscar los utencilios y materiales para hacerla funcionar,le pregunte a Enya que tipo de armadura estaba deseando tener,ella nunca habia pensado en ello,normalmente los protegidos hacen el armadura y las Knightmares se las ponen sin chistar..-¿que tipo de arma te gustaria tener? -Toda mi vida me he entrenado en todas las diciplinas de combate esperando este dia,el arma que me elijas sera excelente para luchar..Yo seguia sin tener una idea de que armadura podria hacerle,en el lugar habia una pizarra y comence a hacer varios dibujos esperando que ella eligiera un diseño que le gustara,pero no obtenia una idea clara,digo nunca habia pensado en alguna armadura ni humana ni equina (y eso que mi padre diseño muchas cuando vivia en alquimia)y que decir de una arrmadura centauro lo cual para mi resultaba una empresa bastante complicada,comence a buscar carbon para el horno y las herramientas para manipular el metal,Enya apenada me dijo -Asi no se hacen las armaduras de las Knightmares -Y ¿como se hacen entonces? -se hacen con el deso de su protegido y un sueño que quiera obsequiarle -¿Explicame bien eso? seguia sin entender como se hacia una armadura Knightmare,pense que esta se fabricaria como una armadura normal,Claro seguia sin considerar en que lugar estaba,lo cual hacia que las cosas se hicieran diferentes -bueno para hacer una armadura debes obsequiarme un sueño con el haremos el metal,Yo tenia miedo ya que hasta este momento jamas habia tenido un sueño y mucho menos uno que yo quisiera conservar,Enya me miro a los ojos,dejame buscar un sueño que hayas tenido, puso sus manos sobre mi cara,con una mirada poco alentadora me miro,-tienes razon, no he sido una buena guardiana,y tu unico sueño es este en el que estas ahora,Creo que jamas podre tener mi armadura..-¿que pasara con este sueño si lo usaramos? -jamas podras recordarlo por mas que lo desees..Yo la verdad estaba muy feliz por haber tenido mi primer sueño,pero no queria que Enya pasara su vida sin su armadura,en especial sabiendo lo importante que esta era para ella,Asi que le dije -Hagamoslo! -Pero ¿tu sueño? jamas lo podras recuperar -Si tu estas aqui para protegerlos podre tener mas y que mejor si tienes una armadura que te ayude a cumplir esa meta..Enya estaba llorando de alegria,Te prometo que sere una mejor guardiana apartir de ahora,No deshonrare el sacrificio que estaras haciendo por mi..Toque su rostro y seque sus lagrimas,Enya sonriendo paso sus manos por mi cabeza y saco una luz brillante -este es tu sueño lo olvidaras cuando mi armadura este completada ¿estas seguro que quieres seguir? -Porsupuesto!..La luz comenzo a disiparse y podia ver un liquido gris metalico flotando -Este es el metal del que mi armadura sera,hay que forjarlo con tu voluntad,Yo comence a pensar en como lo haria cuando me di cuenta que podia moldearlo,era increible asi que comence a templarlo y a darle forma,pero cuando estaba al rojo vivo recorde el reloj D,Este se habia convertido en arcanita con el paso del tiempo (el mineral con el que se hacia el arcanium) decidi meterlo al metal sin que enya se diera cuenta y comence a forjarlo y moldearlo,afortunadamente Eon me habia enseñado a trabajar el arcanium,sabia que este metal tenia una particularidad unica,era capaz de evolucionar por medio del poder,fuerza y conviccion de su portador,ademas de ser indestructible (o casi),forge el metal comence a formar las partes de la armadura de Enya hice su peto,sus protecciones para sus 4 piernas y para sus brazos hice unos guantaletes,estos tenian la forma del reloj D Brazo izquierdo y el brazalete que me regalo mi padre derecho, un arco muy fino el cual podria doblarse para guardarlo como parte del brazalete de combate derecho el cual podria usarse como un arco separado o una ballesta puesta sobre este brazalete y como detalle personal le hice una diadema con un cuerno y unas alas en su montura (que me recordaban mucho a una armadura alicornio por alguna razon)con el sobrante del metal pude hacerle unas herraduras que aunque no serian parte de la armadura llegue a considerar que le harian juego (No se si a una knightmare le guste ponerse herraduras),la armadura tenia un color gris sin ninguna chispa,pero el diseño y dedicacion al hacerla hacia inperceptible ese detalle..Enya grito emocionada -Es muy hermosa! solo falta el toque final ahora tendras que obsequiarme una gota de tu sangre,la cual sellara nuestra union,me pinche un dedo para sacar esa gota de sangre Enya tambien hizo lo mismo..cuando las 2 gotas de sangre tocaron aquella armadura esta comenzo a tomar su propio color,Un color morado metalico,que a diferencia de las otras Knightmares era un color brillante,No sabia si eso era buena señal,pero aunque estuviera mal que yo lo dijera era un color hermoso,Enya se quito aquella armadura ridicula,y comenzo a ponerse su nueva armadura..Yo empece a sentirme mal,mareado y con sueño,mi mente comenzo a nublarse..Lo unico que pude recordar fue una voz diciendo "Gracias por este regalo ,la useare con orgullo..Cumplire mi promesa no te decpcionare" y la silueta de una chica..  
Cuando desperte,estaba en el metaverso,habia dormido sin mi almohada, no recordaba nada solo esto ultimo asi que decidi anotarlo cuando me di cuenta que no tenia ya el reloj D y en su lugar tenia un par de herraduras de un color morado brillante puestas en mi muñeca,las cuales hacian un reemplazo muy extraño del reloj D pero como queria averiguar de donde habian salido,decidi guardarlas en mi bolsa y seguir como si nada hasta tener unos minutos de verdadera soledad para ver de donde habian salido,Aun seguia muy feliz aunque no sabia el porque,Pero de una cosa estaba seguro,mi futuro ahora seria muy diferente ya que por primera vez en años tenia esperanza y sentia que mi vida tenia sentido..Apezar de ver aquel horizonte blanco,esteril y carente de paisaje que se veia en el metaverso..

 **34 Mi regreso a Alquimia**

Poco despues llego Eon -¿como dormiste? pregunto sarcasticamente, yo no recordaba que soñe,pero aun asi habia tenido un buen descanzo -Muy bien ahora comenzara lo mas dificil de tu entrenamiento..Yo estaba emocionado por el descanzo que acababa de tener,estaba lleno de energia y con ganas de comerme al mundo (en sentido figurado claro esta)Eon,esta vez para este entrenamiento me iba a mandar a recuperar un objeto a Alquimia,Pero tras la experiencia en ese lugar me negue,eon dijo que era parte de lo que necesitaba si queria llegar a dominar los elementos que me faltaban,ademas de que me ayudaria a impedir una crisis,y que si yo no la detenia el acabaria con la vida de ese mundo..Yo temia que se repitiera el evento que hizo cuando mis padres fueron exiliados de alquimia..Con esas alternativas tendria que volver a alquimia para solucionar esa crisis,Asi que le pregunte a Eon sobre el objeto a recuperar,se trataba de una corona que pertenecio al antiguo rey (antes del Hackmaster,y se decia que quien poseyera dicha corona gobernaria todo el mundo,resultaba ser una leyenda mal infundada ya que el antiguo rey era un tirano que no le importaba su propio pueblo solo queria gobernar el mundo sin importarle el costo de eso..  
Asi que a regañadientes fui nuevamente a alquimia esperando evitar que Eon tuviera pretexto para destruir ese mundo,Desde que conozco a Eon he visto que es un sujeto sin una definicion de sus acciones concreta ya que aveces puede ser un maldito,capaz de destruirlo todo y por el otro puede ser alguien que le gusta proteger la vida,tampoco he podido determinar a donde se va cada que desaparece,o que es lo que hace y eso me pone nervioso ya que no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones reales o el porque hacia las cosas que hacia,que destruir alquimia no me suena a algo que sea correcto hacer,pero yo tal vez lo habria hecho por la mala experiencia que tuve ahi..  
Sin el reloj D ni mi brazalete tenia que hacer mis propios portales lo cual en principio me seguia causando problemas,asi que me aplique lo mejor que pude para no agotarme en exceso en caso que tuviera que huir recien entrara a alquimia..Eon no me dio mas detalles del objeto,tampoco me dio equipo o algo para salir en caso de tener exito en mi busqueda,Pero sabiendo el problema que tendria alla lo unico que hizo fue abrirme entrada a alquimia,Cuando entre volvi a cambiar de forma,solo llevaba encima mi bolsa que en estas situaciones no seria de gran ayuda viendo las hostilidades recibidas en mi ultima visita,entre la muchedumbre trate de moverme discretamente,pero la falta de magia no se hizo esperar,asi que me meti a una calle solitaria para evitar llamar la atencion,Camine unas calles sin mayores incidentestendria que encontrar esa corona sin referencias o algo parecido,recorde el taller de mi padre,el cual podria tener herramientas y registros al respecto,trate de orientarme sin exito,la ciudad parecia un caos y no podria salir a preguntar por temor a que se repitiera el incidente de la ultima vez,Tenia la extraña sensacion que me venian siguiendo,comence a caminar a otro ritmo esperando que el sonido que escuchaba fuera solo el eco de mis cascos sobre el piso solido..comence a caminar mas rapido,pero cambiaba mi ritmo erraticamente,escuchaba un trote similar,parecia que el que me seguia trataba de imitar mi caminar para evitar que supiera que estaba ahi..Vi un contenedor de basura y me escondi detras de el,Controlando unas sombras hice creer a mi perseguidor que habia tomado otro camino,igualmente choque mis cascos para simular que estaba corriendo..Mi perseguidor siguio la sombra y yo corri para el lado opuesto,No podia creer mi suerte,el catillo de papa estaba cerca del lugar,solo habia que llegar a el sin ningun incidente,atravese varias calles y afortunadamente la muchedumbre no me prestaba atencion,asi logre entrar al castillo,sabia que los passajes secretos ya no eran tan secretos,pero decidi usarlos para moverme ahi dentro sin ser visto,Cuando entre vi que seguian usando el primer sotano del castillo como bodega de artefactos,aunque esta vez no habia nadie asi que decidi hechar un vistazo a lo que ahi habia,encontre que estaban tratando de ensamblar una armadura de batalla de mi padre,Alguna vez me comento que dentro del sistema de armamento tenia cristales de Magi (mineral de capacidad energetica que funcionaba como bateria),Al revizar no habia nada,solo arena y para mi desgracia no habia nada util en su interior,decidi entrar al segundo sotano,donde alguna vez estuvo su maquina del tiempo,Este nivel lo habia sellado la ultima vez que estuve aqui asi que volvi a abrir la entrada,cuando entre este estaba seco pero parecia que no habian accesado a este nivel ilumine el area para ver si encontraba algun artefacto que pudiera ayudarme en esta busqueda..Para evitar interrupciones volvi a sellar la entrada de este nivel,para evitar ser molestado o encontrado,busque por horas sin ningun exito,escuche un ruido raro,con el eco de la caverna era dificil ubicar de donde procedia,deje todo como estaba,me escondi hasta descubrir de que se trataba,aunque estaba desarmado podia usar el poder del control en caso de necesitarlo para atacar o defenderme,vi una silueta y decidi atrapar al intruso para mi desgracia el elemento sorpresa lo perdi al no haber apagado la luz que genere cuando estaba buscando lo que sirvio de carnada accidentalmente,use mi poder para controlar las sombras y capture la sombra del intruso escuche un grito de una jovencita,Yo sali de mi escondite y vi de que se trataba,era una pony juvenil color canela y pelo rubio de aspecto intrepido con una mochila y equipo de exploracion -¿quien eres tu? pregunte en tono firme -Me llamo Terra spelunker ¿que me hiciste? no puedo quitar mis cascos del piso -¿spelunker? ¿eres algo de Rock spelunker? -Es mi tio ¿quien eres tu?..Eso explicaba como sabia de este lugar -Mi nombre es HackHex ¿que estas haciendo aqui? -¿HackHex? ¿Eres el mismo HackHex que conocio a mi tio unos meses atras? -Si (al ver que no era peligrosa la solte de la trampa) -Necesito tu ayuda,mi tio esta en peligro y tu eres el unico que puede ayudarlo -¿que fue lo que paso? -Hace unos dias unos ponys vinieron a su casa y lo secuestraron,o eso creemos ya que destruyeron su casa y no hemos sabido nada de el desde aquel dia,Me habia dicho de este lugar y buscando pistas vine hasta aqui,tenia esperanzas de averiguar quien lo habria secuestrado -¿pero porque cres que querian hacerle algo a tu tio? -El comenzo a hablar de la llegada del heredero al trono de Alquimia y eso molesto al consejo,a los Hexers y a los Hax-Machina,Me temo que le haya ocurrido algo malo a mi tio -¿Tu tio traia un brazalete con el? -¿Te refieres a un brazalete plateado?Si desde ese dia lo llevaba a todas partes ¿porque es tan importante? -Si tu tio lo utilizo para defenderse,tenemos muchas posibilidades que este bien -¿Y porque seria? -Ese brazalete es un arma que le di,y seguramente le ha de haber salvado la vida mas de una vez..Terra me miro con un poco de esperanza..

 **35 Respuestas poco claras**

Aunque no era mi principal prioridad,Rock habia sido mi unico amigo en esta tierra hostil y no pretendia dejarlo a su suerte..-Tenemos que ayudar a tu tio,Pero no podremos hacerlo sin un armas y equipo,asi que ayudame a buscar cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos,si esos sujetos son tan malos como me dices no estara de mas prepararnos para la ocacion,Terra era muy buena encontrando cosas lo que me facilito poder trabajar en algunas armas y equipo,aunque seguiamos sin encontrar algo de magi para hacer funcionar una pequeña computadora que habia fabricado,para poder acceder a los registros de actividad de la ciudad,quizas ahi hubiera pistas de lo ocurrido con Rock,Terra encontro una vieja pistola de rayos,al abrirla encontre suficiente magi como para hacer una version burda del brazalete,solo podia hacer disparos para golpear (no tiene potencia para aturdir),aunque esta podria hacer una cantidad de disparos indefinida,decidi darselo a terra,ya que ella dudo pudiera defenderse si estos sujetos aparecian para atacarnos..-¿Que es este lugar? Mi tio nunca me dijo de que se trataba -Es el taller del Hackmaster,donde el hacia los prototipos de sus artefactos,aunque muchos de ellos nunca los termino o perfecciono (no tenia intenciones de decirle en verdad quien era)..  
La ultima pista que habia sobre el paradero de Rock estaria en su casa,asi que fuimos a ese lugar,Terra tenia un vehiculo que no dependia de la magia para funcionar,lo que nos facilito movilizarnos rapidamente,algo extraño es que no habia habido alguien persiguiendome,lo cual no sabia si era algo bueno o malo..Cuando entramos en la casa (o lo que quedaba de ella) buscando un poco terra encontro unos pergaminos escritos en un idioma que ella no podia leer,cuando los inspeccione en ellos estaba escrito en alquimico antiguo "no confies en nadie joven una guerra invisible en este mundo y tu puedes acabar con ella..Tengo la corona del antiguo rey te la entregare cuando te vea,confio en ti. P.D Se cuidarme solo asi que no te preocupes por mi" -¿que dice? Terra pregunto impaciente -No puedo entenderlo,tendremos que buscar a alguien que pueda traducirlo controle el liquido residual de la tinta para hacer ilegible ese mensaje en caso que alguien mas pudiera traducirlo,le entregue los pergaminos a terra,salimos de ahi para buscar algun otro sitio donde investigar,Terra sugirio buscar en una vieja bodega cerca del lugar,segun ella su tio solia guardar sus tesoros y que si no lo han descubierto podria estar ahi escondido,cuando llegamos entro Terra al sitio cuando escuche un grito,entre apresuradamente cuando escuche la voz de terra diciendo "aqui esta el que ayudo a Spelunker" cuando senti el golpe del brazalete que hice,Sabia que no me aturdiria pero me hice el inconciente para ver de que se trataba..Escuche que estaban evitando que Rock Spelunker diera a conocer que las viejas profecias eran verdad,el consejo queria conservar el dominio sobre todos en alquimia,me amarraron y esperaban que yo los guiara hacia rock,Yo fingi apenas ir despertando ya que queria respuestas,en especial de terra..-Que bueno que ya despertaste..Dijo terra en tono burlon,Tengo que admitir que este brazalete sera una buena arma cuando nuestros cientificos logren decifrar su funcionamiento -¿Porque hiciste esto? pregunte indignado -¿En verdad creiste que era familiar de Spelunker? mi nombre es Terra darkside y soy una agente de campo del consejo, fue una coincidencia que te encontrara en esa gruta secreta,lo que me sproprendio es como caiste ingenuamente en un truco tan viejo -¿porque me atacaste? -Veras,Spelunker tiene un objeto muy poderoso en su poder,si se llega a saber el poder del consejo se acabaria,cosa que como veras no es nuestra intencion dejar,Por otra parte tu capacidad de anular la magia podria ser de mucha utiliad ya que si podemos usarla a nuestra voluntad acabaremos con los Hexers,y asi acabaremos con calma con los Hax-Machina -¿Entonces lo unico que les importa es el poder? -Seras ingenuo si acabamos con las facciones rebeldes el poder del consejo sera absoluto,Asi que te dare una opcion,Unete a nosotros y te dejaremos una poscicion de poder y tierras para que domines,Si no tendremos que sacarte la verdad y eliminarte,Aunque tomaras la primera opcion me divertire mucho torturandote hasta eliminarte.. Vi que terra y otros ponys estaban preparando equipo de tortura,por lo que podia advertir es que no tendria mas opcion que hacer un buen desastre en este lugar.. -Antes que te de mi respuesta -¿donde estamos? -Esta es una base secreta del consejo,donde sacamos las respuestas de los rebeldes y los acabamos..Asi que nadie sabra que alguna ves estuviste en este lugar..De pronto vi en el techo de este lugar un pequeño brillo era un pony encapuchado que me estaba haciendo señales con un espejo Se ve que queria ayudarme,asi que antes de tomar la iniciativa hice una ultima pregunta -¿Esta instalacion esta capacitada para enfrentarse a un ejercito? -Tonto! este lugar es de los mas protegidos de alquimia,si intentaras escapar nisiquiera podrias llegar a la puerta de este lugar -Esto les dolera mas a ustedes que a mi..


	8. Bloque 36-40

Capitulo 36 Cumpliendo la mision

Asi que use el control elemental para hacer un gran caos,Terra uso el brazalete para atacarme otra vez,pero era mas que obvio que esta vez no me haria el vencido,use su propia sombra para darle un golpe que la mando a volar unos metros asi que fui hasta ella le quite el brazalete saque la bateria de Magi y de un pizoton hice polvo el brazalete,El pony misterioso me hizo señas para que lo siguiera,subi por un conducto de ventilacion,y comence a alcanzarlo,corri por varios pasillos hasta que vi una luz fuera,Cuando sali vi aquel pony subido en un vehiculo (similar a una motocicleta) Antes de subir pregunte ¿quien eres tu?..Se quito la capucha y vi que era Rock,subi al vehiculo y rapidamente escapamos del lugar..-¡Donde habias estado? pregunte desconcertado -Es una larga historia pero primero necesitaremos ir a un lugar seguro..Salimos de la ciudad hasta lo que parecia ser una granja alejada -Aqui no nos encontraran.. -¿No habria sido mejor escondernos en algun lugar de la ciudad? -Me temo que no -Los miembros del consejo tenian prevista tu llegada y dieron ordenes a las fuerzas del orden de no intervenir si era detectada una anomalia magica..Si nos quedamos en la ciudad podran detectarnos si la magia fallara en alguna zona de la ciudad,afortunadamente en las afueras sera dificil que nos localicen ya que el vecino mas cercano esta a 5KM de aqui..Rock se quito el disfraz y comenzamos a hablar -Bueno ¿que rayos esta pasando en este lugar? -Desde que te fuiste ha habido revuelo debido a que las antiguas profecias pronosticaban la llegada del legitimo sucesor,Quien tendra la corona del antiguo rey y con ella gobernara alquimia hasta el fin de los tiempos.. -¿Y que hay de la susodicha corona?..Rock movio algunas cosas del librero de esa casa donde estabamos -Esta corona pertenece al sucesor de la leyenda..El cual se que eres tu -¿yo? que tonteria -Ya deja de negarlo,conoces muy bien los pazadisos de los castillos de los reyes,ademas tu capacidad magica es algo excepcional -¿magia? eso se llama control elemental no tiene nada magico -Y nadie habia podido resolver los enigmas de las maquinas avanzadas del hackmaster y tu has resuelto esos acertijos con una facilidad unica,que tuve oportunidad de estudiar tu brazalete y es una obra de arte,tanto poder en algo tan pequeño y eso sin contar lo unico de su tecnologia..-¿Encerio cres eso? -Aunque no lo seas,este mundo necesita esperanza,los grupos de poder estan causando una guerra que nadie la puede parar y al parecer nadie quiere escuchar razones..Lo que mas me preocupa es el regrezo de Eon,segun las leyendas el casi acabo con la vida de este mundo y pareciera que no recordaran el peligro que eso seria de ser cierto -me temo que el peligro es muy real,he visto el poder que Eon posee y si llega a cumplir su amenaza nada ni nadie podra salvar este mundo -me temo que si las cosas siguen asi estaremos condenados -¿que haremos ahora? todos nos estan buscando y tal parece que no podremos escapar por mucho tiempo..-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? pregunto rock con algo de miedo y desperanza -¿que cosa? -¿Podrias llevarme contigo? no me gustaria estar en este mundo cuando Eon regrese -Pero ¿que hay de tu familia? No creo quieras dejarlos a su suerte aqui -Yo soy huerfano y la verdad prefiero estar entre las rocas que entre esta clase de seres que solo quieren el poder y son capaces de hacer atrocidades por conservar su posicion -Nunca habia pasado este portal con alguien mas,no se si tenga fuerza para que podamos pasar ambos..De pronto recorde mi brazalete que si aun le quedaba energia podria mos pasar sin problemas..Rock me regrezo el brazalete y lo configure para generar un portal al metaverso,quizas pueda de ahi llevarlo a algun otro mundo donde el pueda re hacer su vida,que alquimia actualmente es un infierno y Rock era el unico amigo que tenia en este lugar..Ofreci ayudarlo y el comenzo a guardar varias cosas en una gran mochila llevaba libros y muchas cosas,hasta piedras,esa mochila parecia muy pesada y voluminosa,no sabia si podria caber en un portal con ese volumen pero aun asi Rock trato de llevar lo indispensable,Asi que sin mas genere el portal y entramos en el,cuando pasamos por el llegamos al metaverso,Rock entro y de pronto cayo al piso -¿que ocurre? pregunte -¿Que paso? ¿en que criatura extraña me he convertido?..Rock jamas en su vida habia visto un humano y que pensar en transformarse en uno -No te preocupes eres un humano,aun yo sigo intentando saber porque en algunos mundos soy una cosa y en otros otra..Rock se intento poner en pie tratando de imitarme,Yo por mi parte estaba buscando a Eon para entregarle la corona y quitarme del que no habia pensado es ¿a donde llevare a Rock? en especial si los mundos que conozco serian muy extraños para el..Asi que llegue a la conclusion que el mejor lugar para enviarlo era equestria,un mundo donde de alguna manera se sentiria comodo..Asi que volvi a configurar el brazalete y genere un portal hacia equestria,no sin antes darle el panorama de lo que encontrara alla..Me despedi de el y lo envie esperando haga una vida feliz y pacifica en ese lugar..

Capitulo 37 De paso en casa

Pocos instantes despues que Rock se fuera..llego Eon quien me pidio la corona tomo uno de los adornos de ella,Una pequeña estrella hecha de un cristal amarillento que parecia estar brillando intensamente,el arrojo la corona al piso y la destruyo -Muy bien jovenciro veo que eres bueno encontrando objetos,Pense que tardarias mas tiempo sin siquiera tener alguna pista de que buscar..-¿y que hare ahora? -Descansa un poco, pronto tendras que practicar mucho y con la energia que te queda no podras seguir tu entrenamiento, si quieres ¿porque no vas a casa y descansas unos dias? sirve que vez a tu familia y te recuperas de esta aventura..-Yo estaba emocionado aunque no sabia el porque Eon estaba tan complaciente,normalmente era signo de que algo muy malo extrañaba mi hogar,y despues de este tiempo queria ir a casa por nostalgia..No sin antes preguntarle el porque tomo ese adorno de la corona -Esta pequeña estrella es una poderosa fuente de poder,y aunque NO es posible usarla,ya que su poder esta sellado y ni aun yo puedo tomarlo,posee un valor sentimental para mi..Eon me dio la estrella y me dijo -quiero que lleves esto,que aunque no tiene niengun valor te servira algun dia,Asi que llevalo como un talisman para la suerte..Yo solo veia una estrella cristalina comun y sin ninguna cosa que la hiciera especial..Asi use mi brazalete para volver a casa..Cuando llegue a casa era de noche Pensaba que era de dia,aunque en el metaverso las cosas siguen siendo bastante vacias y sin proposito,Cuando entre a casa mis padres y mi hermana estaban cenando,se alegraron de verme,pero notaban algo difernte en mi aunque yo no me sentia distinto..Mama habia hecho unos panes deliciosos,Platicamos un rato respecto a lo que habia ocurrido ene stos dias,Papa se sentia mejor que nunca y mama estaba feliz porque la familia estaba completa una vez mas,mientras tanto shadow y mi hermana de la pasaban jugueteando,cuando entre a mi habitacion todo estaba como lo deje,no habia nada fuera de lugar o algo parecido,cuando me disponia a dormir,mama entro en mi habitacion,me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo -Gracias por ser tan bueno -Mama ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Lo que quieras cariño -¿Conociste a alguien llamado "Book Keeper"?..Vi a mama bastante extrañada por la pregunta -Bueno mi niño es una historia muy larga y sucedio hace muchos años incluso antes de conocer a tu padre,era una epocaen la que era joven y tenia muy pocas espectativas de la vida,en ese entonces solo me dedique a estudiar sin prestar atencion a lo hermoso de la vida,Pero te contare algo,en nuestro primer viaje a equestria tu padre obtuvo de vuelta su Cutie mark,yo reconocia esa marca,En lo personal no sabia que era lo que habia ocurrido,en equestria NINGUN pony puede tener esa marca unica ya que representa el espiritu de cada uno de nosotros,Cuando te fuiste de aqui use mi magia para averiguar que paso.. -¿Entonces papa es Book Keeper? -La verdad no lo se,Si tuviera algo de el quizas podria usar mi magia para recuperar sus recuerdos en caso que sea asi,pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir..Aun asi amo a tu padre,y no podria vivir sin alguno de ustedes -Entonces si obtenemos algun objeto que le haya pertenecido a Book Keeper ¿podriamos recuperar los recuerdos de papa? -Seria esperanzador eso,pero tu padre ya hizo una vida como HackMaster,y seria perjudicial quitarle eso ¿no cres? -¿Y si en verdad fuera asi? seria romantico saber que ambos se han amado por mas de una vida.. -Deja de pensar en eso y duerme un poco mañana habra mucho por hacer..Mama apago la luz y cerro la puerta,apenas podia mantener los ojos cerrados,tenia que descubrir esa verdad,Asi que me volvi fui al baño a lavarme un poco la cara cuando de pronto tuve la idea, la manera de ir a equestria y obtener el escudo de Book Keeper,¿pero como convencer a mama que me permita ir en su busqueda? Estaba pensando en ello,cuando se me ocurrio usar a Eon de escusa para tal proposito,Se que no era la manera mas adecuada para ir a esta busqueda,pero ya sabia que y donde buscar solo seria cuestion de un par de dias en lo que iria por el,y quizas pudiera hacer un par de cosas adicionalmente para aprobechar el viaje Mama siempre quizo semillas de equestria para su huerto y papa queria cristales Magi para sus inventos (ya no recordaba ver a papa tan activo antes del incidente) asi que regrese a la cama y trate de dormir,era extraño mi almohada por lo regular me dormia profundamente recien ponia la cabeza en ella,pero hace un par de dias tardaba en conciliar el sueño,aunque no preste atencion y espere a quedar dormido..

Capitulo 38 Pueblo rustico

Cuando desperte,Mama estaba haciendo el desayuno,Aunque ella siempre ha dependido de la magia para hacer casi todo,desde el dia que naci aprendio hacer las cosas con sus propias manos.y ha desarrollado habilidades muy variadas,lo que me hacia pensar en si estamos limitados a un destino fijado o si seriamos capaces de evolucionar y desarrollar habilidades nuevas..Por otra parte papa siempre dependio de la ciencia para sus labores cotidianas,pero desde antes que yo naciera mama le enseño a usar magia y hasta donde se se ha vuelto muy bueno con la magia tambien,Quizas algun dia pueda descubrir para lo que soy bueno,ya que aunque conozco las 3 diciplinas jamas he podido aplicarlas en algo que me guste o que me permita usarlas de manera productiva,Durante el desayuno me preguntaron respecto a lo que Eon tramaba,Yo les conte sobre el enrenamiento en el control elemental,lo que en principio los tenia intrigado,Despues les conte acerca de mis desventuras en Alquimia y sobre Rock spelunker..Y que una vez desperte con unas herraduras en mi brazo,Mis padres las analizaron,les sorprendia lo extraño del material ya que jamas habian visto algo asi,ellos sabian sobre la existencia del arcanium,pero esta aleacion era muy extraña y tenia unas propiedades bastante raras,que ningun metal que hubieran conocido poseian,Papa quizo probar unas cosas en su taller,asi que le di las misteriosas herraduras para averiguar de donde habian salido igualmente le deje la estrella a mama a ver si podria averiguar algo acerca de esa reliquia la cual tampoco le encontre ninguna utilidad,Aprobeche el momento para decirles que iria a equestria por un objeto que me habia encargado Eon,Mis padres no tuvieron mas remedio que dejarme ir..Abri un portal hacia equestria y parti a buscar el escudo de Book Keeper sin saber nada respecto a lo que ahi me esperaria,cuando entre volvi a cambiar de forma,aunque ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a ello no dejaba de ser incomodo el hecho de tener esta forma,esta vez apareci en un sitio diferente de equestria un desierto bastante grande,Sin el reloj D era muy dificil hayar el lugar en cuestion,Asi que la unica manera de saber donde estaba seria caminar hasta encontrar algun punto de referencia para poder ubicarme..Camine en linea recta hasta que el hambre me gano,sabia que este tipo de entornos eran peligrosos debido a la deshidratacion y a la carecia de paisaje era muy facil acabar caminando en circulos,Asi que en la arena construi una estructura para protegerme del sol usando el control elemental,por desgracia la arena no es una superficie ideal para trabajar,pero para una estructura provisional valdria,ya que el sol estaba en su apogeo,Asi que solidifique la arena hasta hacerla una roca bastante solida para cubrirme del sol y asi poder comer,decidi esperar hasta que el sol se pusiera,para mi era mas facil lidiar con clima frio qe con el clima caliente,mientras tanto analizaba la manera de poder encontrar una salida de este desierto,Camine por un rato hasta que vi una luz en el horizonte,eran las luces de un pequeño pueblo-Cuando llegue ahi la mayoria se disponia a ir a dormir,lo que me dejo sin poder hacer nada por este dia,asi que me dispuse a buscar una posada o algun lugra para pasar la noche..Cuando llegue a la posada esta era algo rustica,pero esta bueno el lugar tomando en cuenta el tiempo que pasare aqui,Cuando llegue pedi una habitacion,el encargado se me quedo viendo raro -¿No eres demasiado joven para estar solo y fuera de casa? -para nada solo quiero pasar la noche aqui antes de seguir mi camino -¿tienes dinero para pagar la estancia jovencito? mirandome condecendientemente..Saque de mi bolsa una de las tantas gemas que siempre llevo,era del tamaño de un melon (era la mas pequeña de las que llevaba) -¿esto alcanzara para pasar la noche?..El encargado se sorprendio y reviso la gema para ver si no era falsa. -Esto te alcanza para mas de un año de estancia en nuestra habitacion mas lujosa! -Solo quiero pasar la noche aqui si quieres quedate con la gema..El encargado la guardo y me dio la llave de mi habitacion -Si desea algo mas solo pidalo!..Decidi tomarle la palabra y le pedi comida y un mapa del lugar (para saber donde estaba) es curioso nunca me he puesto a pensar en como se llaman los pueblos de este mundo..Esperaba que con el mapa pudiera orientarme..Escuche a alguien tocar la puerta,era una muchama quien traia un carrito con la comida y una bolsa con varios mapas -¿Algo mas que desees? -no gracias La mucama salio de la habitacion,asi que comence a ver los mapas eran bastante viejos,pero en uno de ellos habia una ruta para llegar al castillo de la princesa Celestia,Lo que me permitiria ir al cuartel de los guardianes y con ello encontrar lo que venia a buscar..Como era muy tarde decidi que terminando de comer dormiria para salir a primera hora de este pueblo..Acomode mi almohada y me dispuse a dormir,Era muy extraño desde hace unos dias me costaba conciliar el sueño,Normalmente cuando apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada dormia inmediatamente,lo que era demasiado extraño,aunque no solia prestar atencion a esta situacion ya que mi mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas...

 **39 Una criatura extraña**

Desperte en un sitio muy raro,todo el lugar tenia un aspecto algo lugubre como un bosque o pantano salido de un libro de noche de brujas,la cabeza la sentia pesada y no me sentia muy conciente,seguia siendo un pony,me percate que no tenia mi bolsa ni mi brazalete,solo llevaba las herraduras que por alguna extraña razon era el unico objeto que poseia en este lugar,asi que intente salir de este lugar abriendo un portal,pero no podia hacerlo intente usar otros elementos de control,pero no podia hacer nada,sin ningun objeto no podria defenderme,pero algo me hizo intentar practicar magia (nada perdia intentar, sin poder hacer otra cosa en este extraño sitio) Afortunadamente la magia si funcionaba en este lugar,Asi que decidi practicar un poco algunos hechizos en caso que necesitara pelear o escapar..Estuve practicando no se por cuanto tiempo estuve haciendolo con basatnte esfuerzo,Sabia que en principio los ponys y pegasos no tenian capacidades magicas ya que carecian de algun medio para canalizar su magia interior como un cuerno o alguna varita magica,Afortunadamente tenia facilidad para hacer magia,quizas los genes de mama,la verdad no lo se..Cuando escuche algo acercarse entre los arbustos cuando salto una criatura que parecia una especie de perro-hongo la evadi por un buen rato,pero la criatura no se cansaba,intente disuadirla lanzandole un hechizo de trueno,pero esa cosa parecia no sentirlo,normalmente cuando un ser esta bajo un trance o control mental algo de fuego suele sacarlos de ese estado,asi que hice un muro de fuego alrededor de esa cosa,pero lo atravezo sin mostrar ningun dolor,la cosa esa se estaba quemando y parecia no importarle asi que como ultima opcion decidi congelarla,pero aun asi atrapada en una capa de hielo bastante gruesa esa cosa no queria rendirse,Para mi fortuna el hechizo parecia haberla contenido sin mucho problema Seguia escuchando ruido en la direccion en que habia salido esa cosa,decidi ver si no habia alguien en problemas,que si habia mas de esas cosas alguien podria estar en peligro..  
me movi sigilosamente entre los arbustos,agachado y con mucha cautela solo podia ver las patas de un pony o caballo peleando contra esas cosas,no podia ayudar si no podia hacer un hechizo de congelacion bastante grande,asi que en silencio me concentre para lanzar tal hechizo,y antes de lanzarlo observe en donde estaba ese pony ya que no queria congelarlo,afortunadamente pude lanzarlo sin problemas lo que causo que todas esas criaturas quedaran frias -¿Quien anda ahi? MUESTRATE!..sali de entre los arbustos esperando encontrar a otro pony por aqui,pero mi sorpresa fue el encontrarme con una criatura diferente,Era una centauro,una chica en una hermosa armadura morada brillante con un cabello morado y un mechon verde agua,parecia una chica a caballo,pero era mas que obvio que jinete y caballo eran la misma cosa en este caso..Cuando me iba a disponer a hablar ella me interrumpio -No te preocupes chiquitin,estas cosas seran destruidas y podras regresar al bosque,Vi que la chica tenia una actitud algo rara pero cuando comenzo a matar todas esas criaturas me puse en guardia,asi que me hice pasar por un indefenso animal,hasta averiguar en donde estaba y quien era ella..Cuando ella se iba del lugar yo la segui,afortunadamente con esta forma podria aguantarle el paso,ella corria de manera agil y controlada en este lugar,aunque me causo dificultad mantener el ritmo,no me sentia cansado -¿que te pasa? deja de seguirme! yo hice caso omiso de lo que dijo,me sentia bien corriendo y por alguna razon su precencia me agradaba..de pronto ella se detuvo,-¿estas perdido? yo solo asenti con la cabeza -No te preocupes te ayudare dijo la chica misteriosa..Caminamos un buen rato sin encontrar nada en los alrededores,cuando ella se detuvo -Nullz estan cerca,escondete mientras acabo con ellos..Me empujo fuera del camino y comenzo a correr cuando me di cuenta un monton de esas cosas que nos atacaron antes aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a la chica,Yo no me iba a quedar escondido,asi que esta vez use un hechizo poderoso para acabar con esas criaturas..cuando una de ellas me salio por detras lo que me hizo salir de mi escondite -Te dije que te quedaras oculto! Me acerque a la chica para ponerme a resguardo y tratar de poder lanzar el hechizo correcto..Segundos despues hice un hechizo de fuego bastante poderoso varias de esas criaturas se convirtieron en cenizas pero las que habian resistido seguian atacando aun cuando se estaban quemando vivas -lo que sea que hayas hecho vuelvelo a hacer,estas cosas son demasiadas para que sola pueda acabar con ellas..Volvi a repetir el hechizo solo que esta vez lo hice aun mas potente esto provoco que las criaturas faltantes se carbonizaran,pero este hechizo acabo con un area muy grande de bosque -Vaya eso si fue muy potente pequeña criatura,veo que no necesitabas mi proteccion..Yo simplemente me quede como antes sin decir nada.. -¿Cual es tu nombre?,Yo me llamo Enya..Comence a escribir mi nombre en la tierra -¿HackHex? ¿Asi te llamas?..Afirme con la cabeza,Caundo sin esperarlo la chica centauro me dio un abrazo..

 **40 Recuerdos soñados**

¿Que te ocurrio? No pense encontrarte de esta manera..Note mucha familiaridad en la chica,asi que decidi hablar -¿Te conozco? pregunte con suma curiosidad. -Veo que no me recuerdas con una mirada triste me dijo -No creo haber conocido una criatura como tu,comence a observarla por todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde la conocia -agarro una de mis patas y vio si traia herraduras puso una de mis pezuñas en su armadura y de pronto empece a ver imagenes en mi mente,ya habia estado previamente aqui,no sabia hace cuando pero comenzaba a recordarlo -veo que la magia de las herraduras es muy fuerte con suerte en un rato podras recordar lo que paso en nuestro ultimo encuentro..Yo estaba desconcertado ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo..Me dolia la cabeza,muchos recuerdos invadian mi mente -¿Como es que ahora eres un pequeño equino? ¿Que te ocurrio? -No tengo idea a lo que te refieres,simplemente donde estoy actualmente solo me permite tener esta forma. -eso es muy extraño, nunca habia visto que un sonambulo pudiera cambiar su forma astral de esa manera -¿Forma astral? pregunte desconcertado -la forma astral es la forma de tu espiritu,es una forma que nadie puede cabiar ya que es parte de tu escencia fisica,normalmente los hechizos o cambios fisicos no afectan la escencia real de los individuos..Yo estaba sorprendido al respecto..-Lo que me sorprendio es que esas herraduras te quedaran..Yo extrañado vi que aun las traia puestas en este lugar -¿Y eso que tiene de raro? -Cuando comenzaste a despertar lo unico que se me ocurrio fue ponertelas en tu brazo,esperando no me olvidaras,veo que funciono muy bien -¿como fue eso posible? dijiste que no podria recordar jamas ese sueño -eso habria ocurrido normalmente,pero note que ya no traias tu brazalete cuando forjaste mi armadura,asi que me arriesgue y supuse que si tu pudiste entrar a este mundo con ese brazalete podrias llevarte un equivalente a tu mundo..Como sabes mi armadura esta vinculada a tu sueño y al tener esas herraduras contigo siempre podras recordarlo,lo que nunca imagine es que eso funcionara..Yo estaba intrigado ya que no tenia claro como ocurrio eso,Nada de lo que traia en la realidad habria pasado atravez de mi sueño,pero extrañamente mi brazalete y estas herraduras habian pasado de un plano a otro,cada vez me sorprendia lo extraño de todo esto..  
Caminamos un buen rato platicando las cosas que habian ocurrido desde nuestro ultimo encuentro,era curioso como nos habiamos vuelto a encontrar,por alguna extraña razon sabia que habia una razon para eso..De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos aullidos muy intensos en los alrededores,tenia la impresion que habia mas Nullz en las cercanias -Yo me encargare de estas criaturas,trata de ocultarte! -¿Ocultarme? para nada! necesitaras ayuda para acabar con esas cosas,Enya sabia que podia usar mi magia para pelear (ademas no puede discutir con su protegido)..Comence a concentrarme para lanzar un potente hechizo,Enya saco su arco y se preparo para la emboscada..De entre los arbustos comenzaron a salir varios Nullz Enya comenzo a dispararles pero eran demasiados,afortunadamente con la experiencia recordada y lo que habia logrado de progresos con mi magia alcance a destruir muchos Nullz,pero aun asi mas de esas cosas salian de todas partes,enya lograba acabar con muchos Nullz yo apenas tenia tiempo para verla luchar solo veia como aplastaba los Nullz con sus patas y al mismo tiempo usaba su arco para lanzar flechas de luz con una punteria excepcional,tenia que preparar el siguiente hechizo,pero apezar de la cantidad absurda de Nullz que enfrentabamos juntos haciamos un buen equipo acabando con ellos..Cuando todo termino Enya se quito la tiara de su cabeza y me dijo limpiando su frente -Vaya estilo de pelea! serias un gran guardian si te lo propusieras! -No soy fan de la violencia,pero tampoco me quedare de cascos cruzados si veo que estas en desventaja -¿como llamas a ese estlo de pelea? me gustaria aprenderlo -Y tu por otra parte me sorprende como puedes acabar con tantos nullz a la vez a mano limpia! igual me gustaria que me enseñaras a pelear asi..Ambos nos reimos un rato y nos hicimos la promesa de compartir nuestros estilos de combate,Jamas pense usar la magia para pelear (me sentia mas comodo usando el control elemental para eso) nos detuvimos frente a un lago,se veia algo raro de color, el agua era de color azul claro aunque el colorido del lugar tampoco era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado a ver..-¿Que hacemos ahora? pregunte con curiosidad -normalmente el sonambulo sueña y tomamos ese sueño para generar energia vital para nuestro mundo,pero es bastante extraño que tu estes conciente de tu estancia en este lugar..Normalmente los sonambulos vienen aqui y crean sueños,pero tu pareciera que vives en nuestra linea de accion -Quizas sea la razon por las que puedo verlas a ustedes y a los Nullz -Puede ser,Aunque sin esa energia de nada serviria acabar con todos esos Nullz -Bueno entonces ¿como puedo generar esa energia? -Bueno se dice que un sonambulo cuando viene aqui genera esa energia por el simple hecho de estar aqui -Eso es raro, entonces yo tambien podria generar esa energia ¿No? -Si pero no la veo,normalmente podria tomarla y guardarla,pero no estas soñando lo cual me preocupa -Yo soy novato en esto de soñar,siempre tuve esa pesadilla recurrente y nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo -Bueno te soy sincera yo jamas he cosechado un sueño tampoco -Y entonces el sueño con el que hicimos tu armadura ¿que fue eso? -la verdad ni yo se que paso,algo en mi interior me dijo que debia hacer,pero la verdad no se como lo hice..


	9. Bloque 41-45

**41 Cosecha**

Estaba intrigado por como funcionaban las cosas aqui,no se si tenia la capacidad fisica de soñar,me sentia impotente al no poder ayudar a Enya con su labor,supone cosechar y proteger mis sueños,pero bajo la situacion actual no tenia idea como generar un sueño para que ella logre su cometido..Me quede sentado contemplando ese extraño lago azul tratando de pensar en una solucion a este dilema,depronto Enya se sento a lado mio,era curioso cuantas similitudes teniamos la observe estaba sentada igual que yo,aunque quizas haya sido por mi actual forma..Enya tambien se ve que estaba pensando en lo mismo,saber que sin la energia de nuestros sueños este mundo no estaria a salvo de los Nullz,me ponia a pensar en lo importante de algo tan insignificante como un sueño,pero tampoco queria que Enya se metiera en mas problemas,por alguna causa extraña no era capaz de soñar,Asi que me puse a analizar como funcionaban en este mundo las cosas,intentando encontrar una respuesta a este dilema,asi que pensando en como mi sueño anterior habia funcionado para hacer la armadura de Enya supuse que mis experiencias aqui podrian servir para generar un sueño,No queria darle falsas esperanzas,pero ¿Que rayos? si mis experiencias forman un sueño,entonces tendria que generar mas experiencias para que este sueño exista..  
-Enya -¿que pasa? -¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar magia?,asi me enseñas a pelear en caso que seamos atacados por Nullz otra vez -Bueno parece que estaremos con un poco de tranquilidad asi que comencemos..Le enseñe a Enya los principios de la magia (asi como mama me enseño cuando era muy niño)En principio no podiamos lograr nada ,Enya tenia muchos problemas para canalizar su energia magica fuera de su que sin un catalizador le seria muy complicado (Como una varita magica o algo asi) sacar su poder interior,pero se me ocurrio que ella podria utilizar la tiara de su armadura,quizas no tenia que enseñarle a usar la magia como una humana,asi que le enseñe a canalizarla atravez de su "cuerno",pocas horas despues comenzo a hacer sus primeros avances,despues de eso comenzamos a avanzar muy rapido,Enya era una excelente aprendiz,tenia mucho talento y poder en su interior..Le enseñe algunos hechizos elementales basicos,y la manera de potenciarlos en caso que lo necesitara..Tomamos un breve descanso y los papeles se invirtieron,Enya me enseño a pelear,por desgracia mi actual forma no me permitia hacer gran cosa,Enya abordo el problema igual que yo y cambio los movimientos que me enseño me enseño a pelear como un caballo (era muy extraño para mi) pero en mi actual forma pude hacer los movimientos que ella hacia con sus 4 piernas,aprendi a tirar patadas,esquivar y a galopar rapidamente cosa que en principio me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme (ya que en mi interior seguia pensando y actuando como un humano) asi que comence a pensar mas como un pony y despues de eso los movimientos me resultaron sencillos de aprender,Era mas que obvio que no podria usar lo que acabo de aprender en mi forma humana pero esperaba nunca tener que depender de mi fuerza fisica para ese cometido..Estuvimos practicando mucho tiempo tanto que perdi la cuenta..pero afortunadamente era facil aprender para ambos..despues de eso le pregunte a Enya -¿Que mas hacemos? No creo que podamos aprender nada nuevo en un rato y la verdad solo podre practicar adecuadamente si enfrento a un par de Nullz -tienes razon podriamos buscar algunos sobrantes en esta zona,PERO si la situacion se vuelve incontrolable regresamos a lo que sabemos ¿de acuerdo? -Me parece bien..Caminamos por la zona buscando Nullz hasta que escuchamos un grito a la distancia,Enya y yo corrimos para ver que estaba ocurriendo,entonces vimos a otra Knightmare de edad muy madura (por ahi de sus 40's aproximadamente) la cual llevaba una armadura verde obscuro,estaba peleando contra una cantidad bastante considerable de Nullz Enya y yo entramos en la pelea,y aun a falta de experiencia en combate con nuestras nuevas habilidades pudimos acabar con esos Nullz,-Gracias hermana! tenia problemas para deshacerme de esa cantidad de Nullz yo sola -Estabamos por aqui afortunadamente, dijo Enya -desde que robaron el orbe del sueño los Nullz han aumentado en cantidades alarmantes -Es verdad pero nadie sabe quien lo robo como para ir y recuperarlo -¿Orbe del sueño? -Oye el caballito que te acompaña ¿Puede hablar? -Yu,Te presento a HackHex mi protegido -El es el chico que te salvo del castigo de papa? -si hermana,es una larga historia -Muy bien,entonces tomemos un descanso mientras espero que mi protegido despierte que afortunadamente con su ayuda logre terminar antes mi trabajo..Esperamos un rato y cuando su protegido iba a despertar Yu entro en su sueño cuando hizo eso pude ver una especie de ilusion,Yula empezo a hablar con su protegido quien parecia ser un humano de la edad de Yu,yo no habia visto que se transformara o disfrazara para tal proposito,cuando termino de hablar con el puso sus manos en su cabeza y saco una energio blanca de aquel individuo despues de eso la ilusion se didipo y Yu salio con la energia recolectada -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -¿que cosa? -¿Que es esa energia? ..Enya se apresuro a contestar -Esa es energia del sueño del protegido de Yu -¿Entonces si Enya pasara sus manos sobre mi cabeza posria sacar la misma energia? -Claro,aunque primero debiste haber soñado algo para que ella pueda recolectarlo..-¿Y porque no pude ver anteriormente a tu protegido? me habria garadado conocerlo -¿Pudiste verlo? si era una persona como de 40 años de edad -Sorprendente,Nadie puede ver a otros protegidos,Nullz o a su protectora Hermanita tu protegido es en verdad unico -pero el es incapaz de permanecer en su sueño y no puedo cosecharlo -Yo creo que lo que el esta viviendo actualmente es su sueño,quizas esta mas conectado con este mundo de lo que imaginamos ¿Porque no intentas cosechar su sueño en este instante? -Pero eso lo despertaria inmediatamente -Bueno por mi parte no hay problema,me sentiria mas tranquilo si supiera que te puedo ayudar con tus labores,solo prometeme que podre venirte a visitar cada vez que me duerma -Seguro de eso no te preocupes estare aqui cada vez que duermas..Enya puso sus manos en mi cabeza y de ahi solo vi una luz brillante y cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el piso de la habitacion donde habia pasado la noche..

 **42A La bruja**

Me reincorpore vi que era algo tarde aproximadamente medio dia,tome mis cosas y cuando iba de salida vi a la mucama que se sorprendio al verme despierto -¿Hace cuanto despertaste? -Tiene apenas unos minutos de eso ¿Porque la pregunta? ¿acaso alcanzo todavia el desayuno?..La mucama salio de la habitacion rapidamente,yo queria averiguar que paso,llegue a la recepcion de la posada,el dueño estaba sorprendido -¿se siente mal? me pregunto en tono preocupado -Para nada ese descanso me recargo de animos ¿A que va la pregunta? -LLeva usted dormido casi 3 dias y no podiamos despertale por ningun metodo posible -¿He dormido todo ese tiempo? pregunte sorprendido -Pero no se preocupe acabamos de meter a la carcel a la bruja que mantiene hechizado este pueblo y en un par de horas sera quemada para acabar con su hechizo -¿Cual hechizo? -Desde hace unos dias nadie en el pueblo ha podido usar su magia,y hasta los pegasos han perdido su capacidad de volar..Rayos pensaba en el problema que provoco cada que me quedo mucho tiempo en un lugar y me preocupaba que por mi culpa fueran a quemar a un pony inocente,tenia que solucionar esto cuanto antes..Fui directamente al centro del pueblo,vi que estaban preparando una hoguera,pregunte respecto a la supuesta bruja,me dijeron que estaba en la carcel local,Fui para alla para encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a quien hubieran agarrado por esta situacion,Tenian prohibido ver a la bruja,asi que no me dejaron verla,pero sabia que era inocente,pero antes de hacer algo necesitaba saber cual era la situacion..abri un pequeño hueco en la pared de la carcel,calculando donde podria estar la celda en cuestion,Era Stealth Shade la que estaba en la prision (De hecho era la unica criatura recluida ahi por lo que se podia observar)..LLame su atencion y le pregunte si era aquella a quien querian quemar en la hoguera del pueblo..Ella me contesto que si -Tu voz se me hace muy familiar ¿Quien eres? -Soy HackHex ¿me recuerdas? -¿puedes ayudarme a salir de aqui? -Eso intentare pero aun no tengo idea de como hacerlo -Entiendo desde hace unos dias la magia desaparecio y con eso mi capacidad de transformarme lo que provoco que me capturaran de esta forma -Creo que tengo una solucion,pero tendras que seguirme el juego..Al parecer Stealth Shade habia vivido aqui disfrazada entre los habitantes de este lugar..Asi que tenia que encontrar la manera de hacer que la liberaran ya que tampoco queria que viviera como una profuga en caso que tuviera que actuar sacandola de ahi del modo violento (que derribar el muro de esa prision seria cosa de niños),Por desgracia tenia poco tiempo para pensar en una solucion adecuada,Lo unico que se me ocurria era algo que Eon me habia enseñado,pero tendria que poner manos a la obra inmediatamente (o mas bien cascos) prepare unas cuantas trampas para que se activaran cuando yo lo indicara heche al pozo una pocion que haria efecto durante unas horas sin causarle daño a nadie,Solo faltaba que llevaran a Stealth fuera de la carcel..  
Cuando se disponian a llevar a stealth a la hoguera grite! -Alto! ella no es una bruja..Todo el pueblo se me quedo mirando raro..-He estado persiguiendo una anomalia magica que impide que nadie pueda hacer magia,incluso a alguinos les hace convertirse en extrañas criaturas y todo empieza con el cambio de color de sus lenguas,Algunos ponys comenzaron a revizar las lenguas de aquellos que estaban cerca,Gracias a la pocion que habia hechado en el pozo del pueblo a algunos se les pinto la lengua de diversos colores,Algunos ponys comenzaron a alarmarse -No se preocupen el efecto de esta anormalidad pasa despues de algunos dias,por mientras les recomiendo reposo y no salir de sus casa! y que en un par de dias el efecto desapareceria y podrian volver a sus vidas cotidianas -¿Y quien nos asegura que esto no haya sido culpa de esa bruja? Un pony grito con miedo -Muy bien se los demostrare use algo de control para hacer algunos trucos,Muchos se preguntaron como podia hacer magia en esta crisis,Yo me limite a contestar que tenia unas herraduras magicas que me permitian hacer algo de magia y me hacian inmune a esta anomalia,pero que no tenian mucha efectividad(tratando de hacer creible la mentira) a algunos unicornios les pedi levantar algunas cosas con su magia,previamente habia puesto pequeños dispositivos que hacian parecer que las cosas podian levantarlas,pero les engañe diciendo que era efecto de esta anormalidad y quea algunos ponys los podian convertir en extrañas criaturas,Todos se fueron a casa por el temor que se fueran a contagiar,El comisario libero a Stealth con la condicion que la curara de su mal..Acompañe a Stealth a su casa,estaba feliz de que la pudieran salvar,pero aun parecia que no estaba muy comoda con mi compañia..-¿Vives en este pueblo o solo estas de paso? le pregunte -Hace un año aproximadamente llegue a este lugar y decidi quedarme a vivir aqui,pero creo apartir de hoy nadie me vera igual.-No te preocupes,cuando me vaya las cosas volveran a la normalidad,ademas no tengo nada que hacer en este pueblo,solo quiero encontrar unas ubicaciones en el mapa y me ire de inmediato..

 **42B Reencontrando una amiga?**

Stealth me invito la comida como agradecimiento por salvarla -¿Y a que te dedicas en este pueblo? pregunte con curiosidad -Soy la maestra de la escuela local -Ha de ser gratificante esa labor ¿No? -Lo es, pero para mi desgracia no es para lo que he trabajado toda mi vida..-¿y que es lo que hacias antes? -Hace tiempo era una espia y me dedicaba a obtener objetos y reliquias para mi reina,pero desde el incidente ya ni mi pueblo me acepta -¿Que ocurrio? -Al no haber cumplido mi mision fui desterrada y como veras mi forma real es grotezca para muchos,y por desgracia hasta mi forma original ha dejado de ser la que deberia haber sido -¿Lo dices por los agujeros? -Es que ahora soy un fenomeno que no encajo en ningun lugar no soy ni una ni otra..Por eso tome la forma de un pony que vi hace muchos años y lo unico que pude encontrar aqui era hacerme pasar por una maestra que jamas llego -¿Y cual es tu nombre en este lugar? -Sigo siendo Stealt Shade Aunque no me gusta apegarme a otros debido a las decepciones que siempre me he llevado, me he sentido apegada a los habitantes de este lugar,al principio solo iba a estar unos cuantos dias,pero me encariñe con los niños del lugar y de eso ya llevo mas de un año en este sitio..-Veo que te gusto este pueblo -¿Y que haras ahora? -Bueno si no me expulsan del pueblo seguire dando clases en la escuela -Bueno entonces me ire de aqui,en un rato despues de eso volveras a tu vida cotidiana -¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? No me digas que tu eres el causante de esto..-En parte, aunque nunca me habia ocurrido quedarme tanto tiempo en algun lugar,por lo general siempre voy de paso,pero esta vez algo paso que me hizo quedarme mas tiempo del normal -Si no es porque te debo salvarme en el bosque te mataria ahora mismo..Casi me cuesta lo que habia logrado en este pueblo -Lo siento,la verdad aunque jamas pense encontrarte en un lugar como este -Olvidemmos esto ¿cuando podre usar mi capacidad para transformarme? -Bueno normalmentela magia regreza cuando me alejo unos metros asi que cuando me vaya del pueblo las cosas regresaran a la normalidad -¿como puedes hacer eso? -¿Hacer que? -Anular la magia -La verdad no lo se,es algo que tengo desde que naci,y nunca he podido averiguar como evitarlo,por esa razon no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar..Quiero evitar que cosas como estas ocurran -¿Entonces esto que haces no es intencional? -Para nada!,Bueno excepto cosas como las que hice para evitar que te quemaran como bruja.. -¿que clase de trucos fueron esos? Bueno al no poder hacer nada de magia aprendi a emularla por otros medios,Mi padre me enseño a hecer dispositivos y trucos de esta naturaleza..Solo habia que generar algo de ambiente para que el truco fuera creible..Como dice mi maestro "Solo dejalos ver lo que tu quieres que vean" -Vaya tu maestro debe ser alguien genial -Creeme aveces no quisiera tener nada que ver con alguien asi..Es alguien que podria acabar con la vida de un mundo con un tronar de dedos -¿Dedos? -Es una expresion no te preocupes -Vaya jamas he oido algo asi,me gustaria conocerlo -Espero no tengas que conocer algo asi,en mis viajes nunca he visto un ser tan temible y a su vez tan erratico y caotico de comportamiento,te infunde un miedo lo que es capaz de hacer,y a su vez nunca sabras lo que hara..Rato despues le pedi indicaciones a Stealth para regresar al bosque donde la conoci,me despedi de ella,pareciera que habia pasado un buen rato,aunque no se si estaba molesta por lo ocurrido,eran unas emociones muy encontradas ya que ella pareciera repulsar a todo aquel que se le acercaba y por otra parte pareciera que era su unico amigo, casi se habia dado la noche,me habria regresado a la posada pero para evitar que agredieran a stealth shade decidi irme del pueblo a esas horas,jamas habia viajado a esas horas de la noche,pero no queria causar mas problemas...Comence a caminar en linea recta esperando encontrar las vias del tren que me llevaria a la ciudad,Hacia mucho frio,en esta forma jamas habia necesitado ropa,pero el frio del desierto era bastante y mi ropa que tenia como humano ya no la tenia..Decidi revizar mi bolsa esperando encontrar algo que me protegiera,pero por alguna extraña razon no tenia ropa ahi,asi que decidi acampar (no resistia mas ese frio) Usando mi poder genere una esfera de fuego bastante grande para calentarme,pero el aire era algo fuerte como para dejar esa esfera sin supervision pero para mi suerte no habria algo que se fuera a incendiar en ese lugar,asi que solo segui caminando,con este clima apenas tenia ganas de dormir,pero tampoco podria seguir caminando durante mucho tiempo con este clima,Me sente cerca de la esfera que habia hecho su calor me reconfortaba...

 **43 Historias de un aventurero**

Saque algo para leer para pasar el momento y lo primero que agarre fue el diario de Ranger Dan,Fue muy extraño ya que ni me acordaba haber traido eso en este viaje,Comence a leerlo elegi un capitulo al azar,esperando olvidar el clima o en su defecto tener animos de dormir,Lo abri en un capitulo donde hablaba de unas criaturas que merodeaban en la arena,unas criaturas que deboraban cualquier criatura que caminara por sus dominios,una criatura que atacaba desde las profundidades de la tierra,invisible y letal..Quise saber mas acerca de la misteriosa criatura,asi que comence a leer y de pronto estaba demasiado involucrado con la historia que narraba Ranger Dan..  
Hoy fui buscando restros del "VirAge" esa endemoniada criatura habia escapado a los confines del desierto,la segui por varios dias,hasta que llegue a un pequeño acentamiento cerca de la nueva ruta del tren que apenas se estaba construyendo,Estaba cansado de caminar durante varios dias,necesitaba reabastecer mis viveres e informarme si habian visto al VirAge por aqui,Cuando llegue al pueblo la gente estaba asustada por las desapariciones de los trabajadores del ferrocarril,nadie sabia que ocurria con ellos,solo sabian que desaparecian sin dejar huella,Yo tenia que averiguar si era el VirAge asi que me contacte con el sheriff local quien de llamaba "Marshall Jake" me dio los pormenores del asunto,yo le informe acerca de la criatura que estaba persiguiendo y del peligro que el pueblo corria si sse llegaban a encontrar al VirAge,Asi salimos el comisiario yo y unos cuantos voluntarios,que querian averiguar que habia ocurrido con sus compañeros..Yo me esperaba lo peor,el VirAge solo mata por placer,es una criatura viciosa y vil,Que disfruta destruyendo todo a su paso..Caminamos siguiendo las vias hasta donde terminaban,solo encontramos unas herramientas tiradas en la arena y huellas de pony por todo el lugar pero ningun rasto terminaba en algun lado,Algunos voluntarios se aterraron y regresaron al pueblo Yo intente buscar huellas en los alrededores tratando de ver si no habian sido borradas..El VirAge era una criatura cambiante y si habia cambiado para hacer elgo asi estariamos en graves problemas,En especial porque en ese momento no sabiamos a lo que nos regrezar al pueblo para traer armas y equipo para hacer la busqueda,sabia que si esa cosa se aparecia necesitariamos con que defendernos,las lanzas y espadas no podian hacer gran daño al VirAge,esperaba que alguna herramienta o arma local pudiera hacerle algun daño contundente (tenia fe que los martillos de los trabajadores o la dinamita usada en la construccion pudiera servirme de algo,La ultima vez que enfrente al VirAge sobrevivi gracias a que pude encerrarlo en una cueva y al detonar la cueva el techo de esta cayo sobre de el (o eso crei),por desgracia logro escapar de alguna manera,pero esta vez tenia que detenerlo y destruirlo ya que no podia ser contenido o controlado,No habia ningun registro historico que revelara su origen,quizas sabiendo de donde venia hubiera alguna idea de como detenerlo..  
Tras un breve descanso decidimos volver al lugar,pero esta vez habia trabajadores ahi,Asi que abrimos muy bien los ojos esperando encontrar la criatura responsable,Despues de unas horas de trabajo escuchamos los gritos de un trabajador,cuando llegamos a donde estaba este habia desaparecido solo encontramos lo mismo huellas que no llevaban a ningun lugar Yo sugeri reubicar a los trabajadores para poderlos vigilar y averiguar que criatura estaba haciendo esto,No queria mas muertos por el virage,Pero El capataz de la obra queria terminar rapido,lo que complico mucho poder tomar esa accion,Rato despues ecuchamos a otro trabajador gritar,pero cuando llegamos tambien habia desaparecido,Marshall Jake encontro algo muy extraño Una cuerda enterrada en la arena asi que decidimos jalarla a ver donde nos conduciria..La cuerda estaba muy enterrada y parecia ser muy larga lo que no me dio buena impresion,Para fortuna el trabajador desaparecido habia tomado la precaucion de atarse a una carreta de material y explosivos,lo que permitio tener una idea de lo ocurrido,La criatura no volaba o era invisible esta cosa atacaba debajo de la terra,Marshall Jake ordeno a los trabajadores regresar al pueblo,mientras seguiamos la cuerda a ver hasta donde nos llevaria,La cuerda era bastante larga,pero al fin pudimos legar al final de la linea..Comenzamos a escavar cuando de pronto caimos por un tunel en la arena,Era una vista espectacular,una cantidad de tuneles bajo la superficie de la tierra,interconectados a un tunel gigante donde acababamos de llegar y en el centro de este parecia haber una enorme colmena..

 **44 Criaturas del desierto**

No podiamos ver mucho asi que encendi un arbusto seco que habia encontrado al caer,En la colmena habia muchos ponys atrapados,parecian estar muertos Marshall Jake decidio golpear esa colmena,lo que hizo que uno de los ponys ahi cayera al suelo,del golpe el pony desperto algo aturdido,lo que me dio esperanza que las demas victimas estuvieran con vida,Por desgracia la colmena estaba demasiado alta para sacarlos a todos,pero el trabajador que estaba atado seguia estandolo asi que la cuerda estaba unida a esa colmena,Marshall Jake, el pony rescatado y yo decidimos jalar la cuerda con la esperanza de poder tirar la colmena,por desgracia No tuvimos mucho exito,necesitariamos mucha fuerza para lograr algo asi,de pronto escuchamos un potente ruido,era un enorme gusano que parecia ser el causante de esto,La criatura era mas grande que una casa de 3 pisos,lo que me preocupaba mas era poner a salvo a los ponys cautivos pero la cosa esa era demasiado grande para enfrentarla con pura fuerza dije a Marshall jake que liberara a los otros mientras yo distraia al enorme gusano pero cuando ellos intentaron acercarse a la colmena otros 2 gisanos llegaron,era una situacion precaria,careciamos de armas para acabar con estas cosas,pero recorde la carreta atada al otro extremo de la cuerda (Tenia herramientas y explosivos),jale con toda mi fuerza pero no podia tirar con tanta fuerza,de pronto aquel pony que rescatamos tuvo una idea suicida agarro la soga y comenzo a hacer mucho ruido,eso hizo que los enormes gusanos lo siguieran,pero cuando uno de los gusanos casi lo atrapo,salto a un lado y la cuerda se atasco en la mandibula del gusano, este comenzo a tirar con una fuerza sorprendente lo que provoco que la carreta llegara rapidamente hasta donde estabamos nosotros y por el otro lado derribo la colmena liberando a todos los prisioneros,Marshall jake y el otro pony pusieron a salvo a los prisionesros yo inmediatamente tome un pico y cuando uno de los gusanos me ataco salte clavandole el pico en su cabeza con toda mi fuerza lo cual lo dejo eliminado,Por desgracia el pico se habia enterrado profundamente en la bestia y no lo podria sacarlo de la bestia,el segundo gusano me tomo por sorpresa y me dio un golpe tan fuerte que de milagro no me mato,pero me dejo sbre una saliente a lo alto de aquella caverna..Vi que el otro gusano iba sobre los demas,yo vi una enorme roca al lado mio,Use toda mi fuerza y di mi mejor patada,la roca salio disparada hacia arriba golpeando el techo,lo que derribo una parte del mismo y por fortuna cayo sobre ese gusano sacandole las tripas del impacto(Fue un accidente muy afortunado ya que en principio solo queria llamar la atencion de la bestia) Lo malo es que esa patada me habia lastimado tremendamente (despues de eso apenas podia caminar)el gusano que me habia golpeado intento lanzarse sobre mi..Cuando derrepente aquel pony que rescatamos grito y llamo la atencion del gusano Yo le grite que se apartara,la bestia lo persiguio,Yo apenas podia ponerme de pie, cuando me di cuenta el pony habia quedado acorralado,pero en un movimiento veloz el esquibo al gusano,salio gritando -SALGAN TODOS DE AQUI! Yo habia quedado cerca del agujero por donde entramos,Marshall Jake y los demas ponyas habian escapado por uno de los agujeros a la superficie que habian hecho los otros gusanos..Sali de ahi como pude,cuando derrepente se escucho una potente explosion y todo el lugar se vino abajo,Quede inconciente en la salida de ese lugar,Cuando desperte estaba en el hospital local,tenia un par de costillas rotas y algunos musculos adoloridos,Marshall jake entro al cuarto,y diciendome,-ese rescate fue impresionante logramos rescatar a todos los trabajadores desaparecidos,Yo lo unico que me preocupaba en ese momento era saber si aquel pony que acabo con el ultimo gusano estaba bien -miralo tu mismo dijo Marshall jake con una gran sonrisa -Vaya amigo esa patada fue impresionante! -Y tu acabando con el ultimo gusando eso fue muy valiente y muy tonto!,Pero gracias por salvarnos a todos.. -Hahaha ni lo menciones,si no fuera por tu valor al enfrentar a esas criaturas no me habria atrevido a hacer nada -¿Como te llamas? que por la situacion no pude preguntarte tu nombre -Mi nombre es "Wise Guardian" y apartir de ahora me entrenare para proteger equestria de este tipo de criaturas..Como tu lo haces!,Marshall Jake me dijo que te dedicas a enfrentar criaturas como estas y me gustaria que me enseñaras a luchar como tu lo haces -Bueno jovencito Tengo que decirte que no es cosa facil..Rato despues me preguntaba Si no fue l VirAge ¿Contra que cosas acabamos luchando? aunque la verdad no me interesaba en estos momentos averiguarlo...  
Ya comenzaba a amanecer,habia pasado toda la noche leyendo este breve capitulo,era sorprendente que Wise Guardian Hubiera conocido a Ranger Dan,Quizas el destino este mas conectado en este mundo de lo que pensaba,pero me resulta sorprendente haber averiguado algo como esto..

 **45 de regreso con los guardianes**

Decidi caminar un poco antes que el sol estuviera en su cenit,sabia que el calor en el desierto era implacable,Camine hasta llegar hasta unas vias de ferrocarril, pero no sabia si este pasaria por aqui pronto,pero sabia que donde habia un trn habia posibilidades de encontrar una ciudad..Por desgracia las vias no parecian tener final,camine hasta que no aguantaba el calor,Cuando recorde que podia controlar la luz y la obscuridad ambiental,asi logre crear una sombra a mi alrededor lo que me permitio mantenerme fresco apezar de la temperatura elevada,asi pude caminar mucha distancia (no sabia cuanto habia caminado) pero me empezaban a doler las piernas,Eso era sorprendente ya que en esta forma puedo resistir caminatas muy largas,Por desgracia no llegaba a ningun lugar y decidi tomar una solucion algo un portal hacia el cuartel de los guardianes,no sabia si iban a recibirme despues de haberme desaparecido como lo hice la ultima vez..  
Cuando llegue Varios guardias se pusieron en poscicion de ataque,yo simplemente me puse en una pose pasiva,demostrando que no venia en plan hostil -ALTO! este joven es uno de nosotros,era una voz familiar,Cuando di la vuelta vi a Relic Hunter el estaba en aquel salon donde apareci -Como has estado jovencito,te fuiste sin decir nada -Tuve una emergencia familiar,y afortunadamente ya la solucione -Esta bien,aunque necesito que me ayudes con un par de cuestiones primero -¿De que se trata? cuando te fuiste el escudo del Book Keeper regreso a su estado original,y ninguno de nuestros expertos pudo encontrar la manera de desactivar la proteccion magica que tiene..-De hecho es por lo que he venido necesito obtener ese escudo -Me temo que no podras llevartelo,son las reliquias de nuestros miembros mas reconocidos y a menos que fueras decendiente del propietario del escudo me temo que no podremos acceder a tu peticion..¿Entonces que puedo hacer para poderlo obtener? -Me temo que las reglas son absolutas y no hay manera de poder cambiarlas,PERO si nos ayudas a resolver este acertijo podremos prestartelo..-¿que cosa quieren averiguar? lo ultimo que pudimos ver era un mapa que transcribimos,pero por desgracia acabamos en un punto muerto,pareceria que Book Keeper tenia muchos secretos y necesitaremos de alguien con tus particulares talentos para decifrar este acertijo,Quizas fue suerte pero pareciera que es un mensaje para alguien muy especifico..  
Camine con Relic Hunter hasta el leboratorio donde tenian el escudo,Este comenzo a mostrar de nuevo el mapa y el texto anteriormente visto,Relic Hunter decidio completar esta aventura,quizas podriamos resolver ese misterio,sabian que los Guardianes solian jugar con las nuevas generaciones guardando o escondiendo algunas cosas para que el espiritu aventurero no termine..llamaron a "wise Guardian" quien de inmediato fue notificado de mi llegada Sabiamos que el seria quien autorizara esta expedicion,pero por otra parte yo no estaba convencido de ayudarlos en especial porque no tenia la certeza que me darian el escudo de Book Keeper de buenas a primeras..Wise guardian me pregunto -¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? -solo me limite a contestarle lo mismo que Relic Hunter..No queria que se inmiscuyeran en mi vida privada,en especial si no sabia cual era la razon de sus acciones la ultima vez que estuve aqui,Algo que no habia notado de gran importancia es que esta vez no estaba agotado por generar un portal,estaba mas canzado por la larga caminata y por la falta de sueño espera concluir rapido esta mision ya que no queria alarmar a mis padres en casa,ademas no queria que sospechara nada mama ya que si lo que habia averiguado era cierto,posiblemente encuentre las memorias perdidas de mi padre,Pero queria estar seguro de tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa..Fuimos al salon rpincipal,Wise Guardian estaba frente una mesa en la que tenia puesto un enorme mapa de equestria,el tenia el escudo de Book Keeper en esa mesa -Que bien que hayas vuelto necesitaremos de tus habilidades para descubrir de que se trata todo este misterio,por desgracia nuestros expertos no han podido decifrar la manera en la que este mensaje fue dejado y creo tu particular perspectiva podria ayudarnos -¿y que quieren que yo haga? -Que bueno que lo preguntas fuimos a la ubicacion marcada en el mapa,pero no encontramos nada,asi que suponemos hay un hechizo para ocultar algo,el problema es que nadie sabe que clase de hechizo se trata -entonces ¿quieren que yo vaya al lugar y anule el hechizo? Que gran esfuerzo Contestando en tono sarcastico -No lo tomes asi,Pocos guardianes tienen secretos y Book Keeper era legendario debido a todas las maravillas que descubrio,se dice que el fue el que desarrollo las pruebas y el modo de entrenar a las nuevas generaciones,Gracias a eso las bajas han sido minimas,Cuenta la leyenda que el habia encontrado la manera de eliminar hechizos trampa y hasta inclusive se dice que el podia pelear contra demonios sin ayuda..Por eso queremos saber que tan verdad son esos relatos -¿No tienen registros historicos al respecto? digo guardianes del conocimiento sin conocimiento seria algo ridiculo.. -Me temo que muchos registros antiguos fueron borrados por una fuerza desconocida hace mas de 2000 años,nadie sabe que fue lo que ocurrio,por esa razon nos dimos a la tarea de buscar todos los libros borrados en equestria -¿Y como saben que fue hace 2000 años? -Algo que tenian en comun todos los libros borrados es que eran de esa misma epoca,por ende tenemos gran curiosidad respecto a lo ocurrido,quizas Book Keeper sabia que paso o con suerte es el causante de esto..Yo no queria asegurar nada en ese momento,pero esto y el asunto de la princesa perdida tenia un extraño presentimiento que estarian ralacionados..


	10. Bloque 46-50

**46 Mas reencuentros**

Salimos hacia el lugar marcado en el mapa,Cuando llegamos era la ladera de una pequeña montaña,en principio habia un camino hasta el punto en cuestion,pero no se veia nada cuando me acerque no ocurrio nada,Relic Hunter tenia una cara de decepcion,el esperaba que se desapareciera el hechizo protector o algo asi,pero nada ocurrio por mas que me paraba ahi..Pero sentia que habia algo raro en el lugar,Hasta donde sabia Book Keeper era un pony incapaz de usar magia o algo de ese naturaleza,era mas que obvio que no tendria poder de control elemental como el que yo he desarrollado todos estos años,pero sabia que el era un genio respecto a mecanismos y si mis conjeturas son correctas el seria un "hackMaster" podria tener algo de razon en investigar mas..Cuando me acerque note algo raro con la pared de la montaña tenia una especie de parton de luz poco normal (vamos que se todo acerca de luces y sombras) asi que sali del camino que llevaba a esa montaña y fue mi sorpresa encontrar un efecto optico muy interezante,la pared era real,pero estaba en un plano visual poco comun,habia una entrada en un costado del muro,llame a Relic Hunter pero el no veia el truco en el que habia caido,entre detras de la pared,y el me pregunto -¿como desapareciste?,sali de ahi para que me viera pero seguia sin saber el truco de la entrada,asi que hice un juego de sombras sobre aquella pared,y por fin pudo ver la entrada,Curiosamente de dia la entrada NO podria verse de ningun modo ya que la sombras de la montaña ocultan la profundidad real de las paredes y grietas de aquel lugar,De pronto llamo al experto en turno,-Joven HackHex quiero presentarte al jefe de la exploracion,es un miembro nuevo de los guardianes y es un experto en lo que a estructuras rocosas se refiere. Vi que era Rock Spelunker -Joven HackHex es un gusto volverte a ver! dijo con mucha efusividad -¿Se conocen? pregunto relic con mucha curiosidad -Es el unico amigo que hice en un mundo llamado Alquimia -Hey no me dijiiste que conocias a lo habitantes de este lugar,me habria adaptado hace tiempo sabiendo que habia quien te conocia -No pense que tuvieras problemas con los habitantes de equestria -No es por eso! la verdad este lugar es muy lindo aunque un poco primitivo -Bueno es un mundo diferente de hecho es el mundo origen de mi madre -Habia escuchado leyendas acerca de ello pero nunca crei ver este lugar -Disculpen la interrupcion pero tenemos que continuar una investigacion historica,Dijo Relic Hunter..Cuando entramos a la cueva note que el lugar estaba muy acondicionado (no tenia la estructura de una caverna natural) -Vaya este lugar no es especificamente una cueva dijo rock -Ni tampoco tiene aspecto de un templo o algun otro tipo de lugar Relic completo..Yo encendi una potente luz y pudimos ver el lugar con perfecto detalle parecia ser una especie de casa o mansion,era un sitio grande pero por alguna razon tenia ese toque hogareño ya que habia vestigios de muebles y hasta un reloj en una de las paredes..-Yo esperaba la emosion de entrar a una caverna o algo mas natural -¿Te parece extraño? yo esperaba ver un templo o cuarto de digno de un cazatesoros..-Yo siento que este lugar era algo mas personal,un sitio como para vivir tranquilamente sin preocupaciones,Aunque el lugar me recordaba un poco a mi casa,Todas las habitaciones del lugar tenian un parecido sorprendente con mi hogar,pero de un aspecto mas abandonado y frio..-¿Que cren que puede uno encontrar en este lugar? Pregunto Rock en tono curioso -Creo que fue una perdida de tiempo este asunto..Yo seguia explorando el lugar me dio curiosidad ver si en este lugar habria un segundo piso donde estarian mi cuarto y el de mi hermana..-¿que te ocurre? pregunto Relic -Es muy extraño este lugar,algo no concuerda falta algo -¿No tienes la impresion de algo extraño en este lugar? -Lo unico extraño que me paso al venir aqui fue que me aparecio esta extraña marca en el trasero -¿Tu cutiemark? pregunto relic extrañado por lo que rock dijo -Bueno yo antes de venir aqui tenia el trasero como HackHex y a los pocos dias de estar aqui esta cosa me aparecio -Bueno esto es muy normal por aqui,por el contrario que alguien a la edad de HackHex no la posea eso si es muy extraño,en especial por los talentos que veo que posee ¿eso no se te hace extraño? -Bueno en mi mundo a alguien como HackHex podria habersele llamado dotado,pero el estudio de multiples maestrias es algo normal,claro que con el tiempo aprendes a especializarte en algo,por ejemplo yo me especialice en espeleologia,arqueologia y geologia en principio por la tradicion familiar,pero gracias a ello nunca me senti atrapado en solo un tema y por eso tengo una gran pasion a la aventura..Yo intentaba ver el lugar donde en casa habria las escaleras,tenia el presentimiento que algo habria ahi asi que con mi control elemental forme unas escaleras y una entrada a un segundo piso,pero al subir solo podia ver el verdadero techo de la caverna,estaba algo decepcionado ya que esperaba descubrir algo..Rock y Relic subieron por las escaleras recien hechas -Me temo que esta cueva es muy pequela para que albergue algo mas grande,las formaciones rocosas simplemente estan poco formadas lo que indica que esta cueva tiene poco tiempo de haberse formado,Pero es algo interezante este tipo de cavernas suelen der mas profundas hacia abajo -Veo que tus conocimientos podrian llevarnos a algo mas -Qizas solo sea una salida de agua o una camara inundada ¿No se te hace familiar joven HackHex? -Bueno nada perderiamos con intentar..Recien bajamos hice una escalera al "sotano" de esa algo curioso paso habia unas escaleras como las que habia en el castillo del hackmaster..Hice otra esfera luminosa y pude ver que no era tan profunda la cueva -¿Como sabias donde poner la escalera? pregunto Relic Hunter con suma curiosidad -eso si fue extraño si hubies hecho las escaleras en otro sitio nos habriamos encontrado con el vacio o con un piso rocoso bastante duro dijo relic sorprendido por lo coincidente de las escaleras..-Saben este lugar me recordo a mi casa,solo que las habitaciones de mi hermana y mias estan en la parte superior de la casa,jamas pense que este lugar tuviera una camara en lo profundo en el mismo sitio..

 **47 El legado de Book Keeper**

Bajamos hasta tocar el piso hice otra esfera para iluminar esta parte de la cueva Era una camara enorme y en una pequeña puerta que habia ahi estaba el escudo de Book Keeper -Nunca supe que el Hackmaster hubiera salido de alquimia ¿Como fue esto posible?! Sorprendido exclamo Rock -¿HackMaster y ese quien es? Pregunto Relic con suma curiosidad -El Hackmaster es mi padre Pero el jamas visito Equestria en su vida, no hasta hace pocos años cuando yo era mas joven,El dia que me conocio Relic Hunter -Eso es imposible Book Keeper murio hace mas de 2000 años! -Bueno El hackmaster era inmortal al igual que la reina Hex los que fundaron la ciudad de alquimia hace unos 300 años en mi mundo -Vaya eso es sorprendente! apenas puedo entenderlo -Mejor no quiero hablar al respecto en estos momentos,Como bien dijo Rock Mis padres son Hackmaster y HexStar -¿HexStar? entonces ese era el nombre completo de la reina Hex,Sabia que por eso eras tan especial y el heredero del mundo de Alquimia! -Pero Jamas volvere a alquimia sus habitantes son muy malos y traicioneros,No es un lugar como equestria donde sus habitantes son buenos y aunque un poco supersticiosos no tienen tanta maldad..-No te culpo,pero ellos necesitan un lider,alguien que les haga recordar el proposito original que fundo esa ciudad,No puedes abandonarlos a su suerte..Y si tus padres son reales ¿Eon tambien lo es? -Me temo que si,y se que destruira alquimia cuando sea el momento -Pero NO debes permitirlo,¿Que sera del legado de tus padres? -¿Legado? Ellos se sacrificaron por alquimia y aun asi ya nadie los recuerda,solo piensan en el poder de controlarlos a todos,Magia,ciencia y control,parece que solo son armas para dominarlo todo! NO ME INTEREZA -Hey Mientras ustedes charlaban yo acabo de encontrar como abrir esta puerta Relic puso el escudo de Book Keeper en la puerta y esta se abrio sin ningun problema..Entramos al misterios cuarto,Solo se veia un pasillo largo y obscuro,ilumine el pasillo,y para mi sorpresa solo era un cuarto pequeño sin mas en el que un par de pequeños libreros y una mesa de escritor unicamente -Esperaba algo mas impresionante viendo lo dificil que seria llegar a este lugar..En aquella mesa de escritor estaba el diario de Book Keeper,un libro de tamaño considerable cerrado y bastante conservado viendo el tiempo que este tenia (mas de 2000 años) Relic Hunter lo abrio con sumo cuidado,la tinta de la mayoria de las paginas parecia haberse borrado,pero las ultimas paginas eran legibles apezar de todo,comenzo a leer desde la ultima parte legible...  
Me siento muy cansado ya,mis fuerzas ya no son las de antaño,se que mi tiempo en estemundo esta por terminar,de lo unico que me arrepiento es nunca haber correspondido el amor de la princesa HexStar,Yo sabia que ella no podria amar a un triste guardian,ella toda una princesa del conocimiento y mi gran compañera de aventuras,ahora que siento que mi vida termina me habria gustado decirle lo que siento por ella,pero si lo hiciera ella se culparia toda la eternidad..Se que no puede cambiarse la realidad,pero ese habria sido mi unico error en mi vida,Por años busque la fuente de la juventud,Luche por ser digno de la princesa HexStar,pero el destino nunca me sonrio,Ahora al final del camino no tengo algo que me de esperanzas,Quizas jamas encuentren este diario,pero se que asi sera ya que tu lo estas leyendo,sabes mi terrible secreto,amar a una deidad tiene su precio,Pero no para uno,si no para aquella que se enamore de un triste mortal,ya que si el amor fue puro jamas lo olvidara y ese vacio en su corazon jamas podra ser llenado,Hare el ultimo acto de amor que se me ocurre y este sera jamas decirle mis sentimientos,aunque por dentro mi alma este muriendo junto con mi cuerpo..Estimado aventurero si llegaste a encontrar mi tesoro,te obsequio lo que yo y la princesa Hex descubrimos,mis memorias,mis aventuras,mi conocimiento,para que las generaciones del futuro sepan de este viejo tonto que alguna vez quiso tocar al sol y acabo ciego con su magnificencia..Solo hay una condicion a esto que vas a recibir..JAMAS y digo JAMAS debes contarselo a la princesa HexStar ya que eso lastimaria su noble corazon..  
Rock Observo los demas libros,cada uno poseia informacion sobre diversos oficios,magias medicina,pociones,ciencia matematicas historia y tantas cosas mas,era increible que Book Keeper protegiera este conocimiento durante tantos años aun mas que su propio diario,Tomamos todos los libros y decidimos regresar con los guardianes solo que el diario de Book Keeper lo guarde para mi,Rock estuvo de acuerdo y aunque relic Hunter no estaba de acuerdo al principio acabo cediendo a mi peticion,De alguna manera estaba conectado a Book Keeper y su diario personal no era algo que debiera ser de conocimiento publico..Muchacho fue sorprendente lo que acabas de encontrar dijo Wise Guardian,son conocimientos suficientes como para levantar una civilizacion,y aunque no es algo espectacular,estos libros podrian recuperar los que desaparecio años atras,y aunque todavia no tengamos idea de lo ocurrido a todos esos libros espero con esto podamos llenar un poco ese vacio..-Entonces ¿me permitira llevarme el escudo de Book Keeper? -Pides algo que no se te puede dar jovencito,Nadie se puede llevar el escudo de un guardian en especial si no eres heredero de tal trofeo Rock Spelunker se apresuro a decir -Señor el joven Hackhex es..Yo le impedi terminar de decir algo -¿Es que? -Rock entendio mi postura de mantener cierto anonimato en este lugar -Es un gran investigador y quiere ver si en casa puede encontrar aun mas respuestas respecto a Book Keeper -Asi es Padre! deja que se lleve ese escudo,el promete devolverlo cuando su investigacion termine -¿Tu respondes por este jovencito? -Porsupuesto,es un gran aventurero y sabe el valor de la confianza,se que la confianza que le estoy dando es la misma que el me daria -Veo que este muchacho es mas sorprendente de lo que parece ser o decir,pero no esta en mi sacarle la verdad,PERO que sepa que puede confiar en nosotros Relic me dio el escudo y les prometi devolverlo pronto,sabia que volveria a equestria y que aun me esperaban muchas mas aventuras en este lugar,Aunque por ahora solo queria regresar a casa..

 **48 Mas de lo que se ve..**

Hice un portal y regrese a casa,Algo que no me habia percatado que ya podia hacer portales sin agotarme tanto,de hecho no se si fue la emocion que me mantenia tan energetico,sabia que con el escudo de Book Keeper podria descubrir mas acerca de mis padres en equestria..LLegue otra vez al ponerse el sol,no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado fuera (en equestria solo habian pasado unos pocos dias) entre a casa y mis padres no estaban,era demasiado raro,normalmente no salian de casa tan tarde,cuando iba a dar una vuelta para buscarlos vi a shadow,estaba viendo la TV -Shadow ¿Donde estan papa y mama? -Salieron a darle una leccion a Mischief Maker,tu hermanita es bastante irresponsable,salio de evergreen y comenzo a hacer caos en mundo obscuro,tus padres apenas lograron enderezar un poco las cosas,pero dudo mucho que tarden,hexStar hizo un pastel por si quieres una rebanada -Ando un poco cansado,pero me gustaria preguntarte algo..¿Que sabes de alguien llamado Book Keeper? -Tu mama me prohibio que te hablara de eso,sabes que no es nada personal -Encontre esto en Equestria,le mostre el escudo que encontre y el diario -Tu mama se enojara mucho si le muestras eso.. -la verdad quiero respuestas y creo ya soy muy mayor para saber algunas cosas -No soy quien para darte las respuestas que buscas,ya que muchas de ellas tampoco las se, Si quieres entretengo a tu padre y hermana para que puedas hablar con tu madre a solas un rato,Gracias necesito obtener respuestas y no las encontrare de brazos cruzados..Quise probar algo con el diario de Book Keeper,Use el control del tiempo para restaurar ese diario,sabia que podria recuperar lo escrito ahi,pero eso podria agotarme y dejarme inconciente otra vez,Le pedi a Shadow que si eso pasaba escondiera el diario en mi bolsa,para que mama no se enterara..Comence a restaurar el libro con unos 2000 años menos poodria ser completamente legible pero eran demasiados años para retroceder,sabia que eso me agotaria por el esfuerzo pero tampoco desaprobecharia este momento de soledad para hacer esto,Restaure el libro,y no me habia desmayado,no sabia que ocurria,pero tampoco me interezaba averiguarlo,Shadow me dijo que mis padres ya habian regresado (gracias al fino oido que tenia) asi que me apresure a guardar el libro y el escudo,mis padres entraron a la casa,mi hermana tenia una cara de enojo,Hiko que bueno que regresaste,Asi dejaras que tu hermana aprenda sobre no usar magia en mundos extraños -Mama ¿me castigaras sin magia? -Si jovencita,hay mundos donde no debes interferir -Pero mami son mundos muy aburridos -Pero asi viven felices asi que estas castigada! ve a tu habitacion y estaras sin magia hasta que aprendas a no usar tu poder irresponsablemente..Shadow llevo a Papa y a mi hermana al piso de arriba -Mama ¿porque no quieres que hable de Book Keeper? -Es una historia triste,No quiero sentir ese vacio otra vez..Tu padre ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir pero tampoco quiero entristecerlo con vestigios de un pasado al que renuncie hace muchos años..Saque el escudo de Book Keeper de mi bolsa -¿De donde lo sacaste? -En mi ultimo viaje a equestria conoci a los guardianes,curiosamente este escudo pareciera haberme hablado..Mama lo tomo y suspiro profundo El fue mi primer amor,sentia algo por el pero jamas me correspondio,cuando el murio,quede desecha,me odiaba a mi misma al no poder compartir mi vida con alguien que amaba,sabia que el acabaria por irse tarde o temprano y yo seguiria ahi para siempre,eso me hizo sentirme un monstruo,algo antinatural,por años luche contra eso,hasta que conoci a tu padre,el me recordaba a book keeper,su amor al conocimiento,su espiritu de aventura su responsabilidad,admito que cuando lo conoci pensaba que era un tirano malvado,pero gracias al incidente de Eon pude conocerlo sin mascaras o apariencias.. -Bueno y ¿porque el escudo de papa es igual al de Book Keeper? -Eso es algo sorprendente,cuando viajamos a equestria no pense que fuera a ocurrir eso,cada pony posee una cutie mark propia y hasta ese momento pense que jamas podria verse una igual en otro pony -¿Pero cual es la relacion entre papa y Book Keeper? -No se yo vi irse a book Keeper,ese dia empezaron mis dias obscuros,Odiaba a todo el mundo,pero en especial en lo que me habia convertido,por eso me fui de equestria,y lance un hechizo de olvido muy poderoso para que nadie me recordara,no queria que alguien sufriera mi partida..Pero solo a 2 seres no tuve el valor de hechizar,a Shadow quien habia sido mi mejor amigo en el mundo y a mi amiga Luna,quien compartia mi mismo dolor.. -Tu me dijiste que quizas papa y Book Keeper podrian ser el mismo Y si le mostramos estas reliquias ¿Pasaria algo? -Dudo mucho pasara algo,A Book Keeper lo conoci en equestria y a tu padre en alquimia,nisiquiera compartieron algo son 2 individuos muy diferentes -¿No seria hermoso que papa fuera el?..Papa y shadow bajaron por las escaleras -Oye tenia muchos tiempo que no veia eso..Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos,Es la marca que me aparecio en Equestria aunque este objeto me recuerda algo pero no se que es -Es algo que tu hijo trajo en su ultimo viaje -Es extraño,Siento mucha nostalgia al ver esta cosa,es algo que no puedo describir,Bueno quizas solo es un viejo sentimentalismo,Es raro sentir esto al paso de los años -Eso fue mama sorprendida -Yo estaba algo decepcionado ya que esperaba alguna respuesta mas espectacular,Creo traer este escudo solo fue una perdida de tiempo..

 **49 KnightMare desaparecida**

Fui a mi cuarto y comence a leer un poco de este libro,Tal vez no eran las memorias de mi padre,pero comence a sentir mucha curiosidad respecto a ese primer amor de Mama,Comence a leer este libro,era curioso la escritura de book Keeper era muy similar a la de papa,No lo habia notado antes debido al deterioro de este libro,pero ahora que lo he restaurado podia ver su contenido con mejor detalle,comence a leerlo ,no habia leido el primer capitulo cuando mama llego a darme las buenas noches -¿De donde sacaste ese libro? pregunto mama sorprendida -Lo encontre en mi ultimo viaje a equestria..Mama tomo el libro y me lo quito de las manos -Hay cosas que deben seguir en el olvido dejemoslas asi..Mama se dio la vuelta y se fue..Yo seguia consternado por su reaccion,no se cual seria la razon de su negativa a saber la verdad,Pero no habia dormio en varios dias y estaba comenzando a cansarme asi que deje de preguntarme eso y me dispuse a dormir..habia tenido muchos problemas estos dias y un poco de paz y tranquilidad me vendria muy bien para variar..  
Volvi a despertar en ese obscuro mundo de sueños,era muy raro habia soñado 3 veces consecutivas,Pero ya estaba acostumbrandome a eso mire a los alrededores,las 2 veces anteriores habia visto a Enya en las cercanias,decidi caminar un poco a ver si la encontraba,Tenia dificultades para concentrarme,sabia que en este mundo mi mente no estaba al 100% pero esta vez me sentia mas raro de lo "Normal" Tenia el presentimiento que me observaban,el paisaje era diferente a mis anteriores sueños,Asi que me puse en guardia sabia que cada vez que me sentia asi habia Nullz muy cerca, comence a concentrarme para preparar un hechizo de ataque,pero no me sentia bien asi que mejor hice un escudo por si me tomaban por sorpresa,pero algo mas raro ocurrio el paisaje se disipo y de pronto vi a varias Knightmares peleando con una enorme orda de Nulls sabia que tendria que actuar,asi que comence a pelear use magia para eliminar nullz y ver si podia encontrar a Enya entre el caos que gobernaba este lugar..Cuando la cosa se calmo un poco me encontre con Erinys -Joven HackHex ¿que estas haciendo aqui? No es lugar para que un sonambulo este solo sin su protectora -¿Como rayos llegue aqui? pregunte al no saber que estaba ocurriendo en este lugar -No te apartes,estamos en una guerra Null y no habra un momento de descanzo hasta que acabemos con su lider -¿Lider? pense que eran criaturas decerebradas que no seguian ordenes -Lo son pero un mega Null puede controlar a los mas pequeños como una abeja reina -De acuerdo ¿Donde esta esa cosa? les ayudare en lo que pueda..Comence a concentrarme para hacer una invocacion,era la primera vez que lo intentaba,pero con la experiencia que habia adquirido sabia que podria hacerla sin problemas,En eso pude invocar una lluvia de fuego que cayo directamente sobre todos los Nullz,Eso volteo la balanza hacia las Knightmares,quienes lograron acabar con los que faltaban _bien creo que ya podemos hablar -No tan rapido falta el lider hay que acabarlo antes que reagrupe mas Nullz las Knightmares galoparon y se alejaron velozmente,en mi forma humana apenas podia soñar con alcanzarlas,Pero podia seguir sus huellas despues de unos minutos caminando vi una enorme criatura peleando contra las Knightmares,Sabia que tendria que ayudar aunque eran bastantes esa cosa se veia muy poderosa vi que esta criatura era de estructora similar a una calabaza gigante,pero creo que tenia una idea como acabar con ella,Recordando como Enya derro aquel Null en mi primer viaje a este lugar Me concentre y use un hechizo concentrandolo en una estaca enorme de hielo la cual arroje directamente sobre el monstruo,este quedo clavado al piso del lugar,las Knightmares no perdieron tiempo y acabaron con el..Seguia buscanmdo a Enya quien supuse no estaria lejos de aqui,Pero tenia otra preocupacion en este momento,habia varias Knightmares heridas en el lugar,No sabia si funcionaria usar hechizos curativos en este lugar,pero tampoco las dejaria a su suerte,Comence a curarlas y funcionaba muy bien lo que hacia,por desgracia esto me estaba cansando,era muy extraño ya que no se podria uno dormir en un sueño,Cuando termine segui buscando a Enya,pero no habia ningun exito,Las Knightmares me pidieron que las acompañara,yo acepte me pidieron que cerraramis ojos y cuando los abri estaba en el castillo,me pidieron que esperara que el rey queria hablar conmigo,me pidieron entrar al salon del rey,El seguia sentado en ese trono y cuando me llamo las Knightmares que habia ahi se fueron del luga -Hijo mio necesito pedirte un favor -¿De que se trata? pregunte con bastante curiosidad -Tu guardiana fue a intentar recuperar el orbe onirico,un objeto de increible poder,Que fue robado por alguien desconocido,me temo que este en algun problema,Tu pareces saber defenderte muy bien,vi como acabaste con ese gran Null y se que podras ayudar a tu guardiana -¿No podria enviar mas Knightmares a ayudarla? Me temo que cada una tiene una labor que cumplir,y sin el poder del orbe no tengo poder para alejar a los Nulls como antes,me estoy haciendo debil y no se cuanto mas resistire,Por favor muchacho Ayuda a tu guardiana a traer el orbe a casa..

 **50 Pistas Oniricas**

EL rey se levanto tambaleante,Te enviare donde ella esta,En menos de un parpadeo apareci en una cienaga,ene este lugar el color de las cosas era de un extraño color azuloso,tenia mojado mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y la verdad no esperaba aparecer en un lugar como este,Pero no podia hacer ya nada al especto,comence a buscar a Enya en un ambiente asi seria dificil encontrarla,no habia huellas que me pudieran indicar si paso por aqui,Asi que decidi llegar a la orilla,este lugar era algo asqueroso,Algo raro es que no veia ninguna forma de vida en este lugar,normalmente en esto lugarse se deberian escuchar,ranas,insectos y hasta cocodrilos,en este lugar no podia ver nada de eso lo que me hizo pensar rapidamente que estaba en problemas,Trate de ir klo mas de prisa que podia hacia la orilla ,cuando por fin habia llegado sali del agua lo mas pronto que pude,me estaba sintiendo muy cansado,me recoste un poco en la orilla,para tratar de recuperar el aliento,No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi,hasta que escuche -¡No te duermas! si duermes en este lugar moriras..Yo estaba muy a gusto,Eso hasta que senti una fuerte cachetada que me hizo abri los ojos vi a Enya -¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui? -Este es el pantano de la desesperanza,hace que pierdas el animo hasta que mueres,Vaya que me senti muy raro -¿Quien te envio aqui? este lugar ees en extremo peligroso ¿Como te volviste humano otra vez? -Me envio tu padre a este lugar,para ayudarte a buscar el orbe onirico -Que irresponsable por parte de mi padre no advertirte acerca de los peligros que en este lugar tenemos -Bueno ya me siento mejor ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? -Yo estaba rastreando a aquel que robo el orbe,y su rastro me trajo hasta este lugar,Pero tengo mucho tempo perdida aqui,nisiquiera he podido encontrar la salida..Sabia que habia algo raro con este lugar,asi que hice una prueba lanze una rafaga de fuego hacia los arboles, y estos comenzaron a moverse -Vaya entonces es asi como este pantano mantiene a sus cautivos,cambiando de poscicion para despistar,asi que tomaremos la ruta directa,el problema sera correr lo suficientemente raido para ganarle el paso a los arboles..repeti el hechizo pero antes que me diera cuenta Enya me cargo y me saco de ahi -Apenas si pudimos salir de ahi -Vaya no pense que hubiera sitios de esta naturaleza por aca -este es el reino de las pezadillas el ambiente es mas que hostil -Pense que en donde estabamos era ese reino ya que tiene un aspecto poco alegre,Hace muchos años este mundo era hermoso,pero nuestro padre cada dia se hace mas debil y ya no tiene el poder suficiente para mantener el equilibrio de este mundo,Cuenta la leyenda que con el orbe onirico podremos extraerle toda esa energia negativa que ha absorbido todo este tiempo y podra volver a su antigua gloria,Pero hace muchos años alguien lo robo,aun no sabemos el porque, pero desde tu llegada comence a tener esperarnzas en saber donde fue oculto,con los hechizos que me enseñaste pude hacer una busqueda mas completa -¿Pero como es posible que pudieras hacer esa clase de hechizos? yo no te enseñe a hacer eso -Bueno me enseñaste a hacer lo basico pero por alguna razon comence a entenderlo todo solo fue desarrollar un poco lo que me enseñaste -Me sorprendes cada vez que te veo,Bueno y que fue lo que descubriste igual pueda ayudarte a encontrar ese orbe usando nuestra magia combinada -Segun el mapa parece que esta en las cercanias de una cueva que esta marcada en este mapa,Enya saco un mapa de su alforja,Segun este estabamos muy cerca,pero no se veia ninguna cueva en las cercanias,el mundo del sueño era un lugar muy extraño pero tenia la certeza que podriamos encontrar el lugar marcado..Caminamos un tramo bastante largo y no habia rastros de la cueva,Pero recorde algo que Spelunker me habia dicho acerca de las cuevas,que no necesariamente tendrian que estar en una montaña,algo como una orificio en la tierra seria una buena opcion para buscar,Pero no encontramos nada,el sitio solo era un llano lleno de enormes rocas,ninguno de los dos podria volar como para buscar alguna entrada desde las alturas,Ambos estabamos frustrados,no teniamos manera de saber donde podria estar esa cueva,Asi que me recoste un rato en el piso,Enya no queria que durmiera,En el piso podia escuchar los cascos de Enya golpeando el piso rocoso del lugar,Pero tambien el eco del piso me daba la impresion que esta zona tenia un piso hueco asi que levante una enorme roca con mi magia y la deje caer al piso sin mas,Esto provoco que el piso rocoso se viniera abajo,para nuestra fortuna estabamos muy lejos del agujero que se formo..Cuando fuimos a ver que pasaba encontramos que habia un enorme boquete que parecia tener una profundidad bastante grande,Asi que decidimos entrar,no habria problemas si este lugar estaba completamente vacio,no habia nadie en kilometros por lo que podiamos ver lo que garantizaba que no hubiera nullz o alguna criatura hostil...


	11. Bloque 51-55

**51 una esfera extraña**

Usando mi magia bajamos por la cueva,era uy profunda, no se veian paredes y nisiquiera podia verse el piso,Asi seguimos hasta que la luz del agujero desaparecio en la profundidad de la obscuridad,Enya estaba preocupada ya que era muy raro que este agujero fuera absurdamente profundo..Enya intento hacer una luz con su magia (yo seguia bajandonos de manera segura) pero le costaba trabajo mantenerla brillante,Asi llegamos hasta el fondo,solo podiamos ver siluetas del lugar era demasiado obscuro y pareciera que la luz no pudiera funcionar en este lugar,Si tuviera mi bolsa podia sacar unas linternas,pero lo unico que tenia del mundo "real" eran las herraduras que llevaba como brazalete,Por desgracia no servirian en este lugar,Enya saco el mapa y caminamos en la direccion que el mapa indicaba,era frustrante no saber cuanto habiamos caminado,ni siquiera sabiamos si ibamos en una direccion correcta,de pronto nos encontramos con una pared pero esta estaba formada por un conglomerado de postes de roca algunos de ellos se veian muy firmes,otros nisiquiera eran estables No podiamos pasar la pared,si golpeabamos uno de estos postes podria caernos encima,Enya sugirio hacer un efecto Domino para derribar todos los postes..Aplique toda mi fuerza para derribar un poste inestable,este comenzo a tirar una gran cantidad de estos postes inestables,Cuando el polvo se disipo los postes en pie parecian formar un camino Enya y yo caminamos por los escombros,pero Enya tenia problemas para caminar entre tanta roca,Se resbalaba y corria el riesgo de romperse una pata debido a lo dificil del camino,Asi que le pedi a Enya que se quedara en la entrada del camino,yo podia caminar por esta ruta sin dificultades no era un tramo muy largo pero esto solo me llevo a una enorme pared,regrese con Enya y le dije lo que encontre,asi que la unica ruta seria volver a subir y tratar de ver si esta pared podria ocultar algo en su parte alta..Use un hechizo para poder subrir hasta lo alto de estos postes,y vi algo sorprendente,en el principio de estos postes habia una salida (mas bien entrada) y los postes servirian como un camino,pero alguien como enya le resultaria imposible pasar atravez de el debido a su tamaño y a que estos postes se ve que fueron puestos por alguien que caminara en 2 piernas quizas no querian que alguna Knightmare pudiera llegar a ese lugar,Asi que le pedi a Enya saliera del lugar,yo camine sobre estos postes hasta llegar a una orilla firme,en ella habia una especie de altar de roca,pero no habia nada en el (pense que ahi estaria el orbe) estuve buscando algo que pudiera ser de ayuda sin exito,del puro enojo rompi el altar de una patada,Rayos me dolia el pie del golpe que di,pero me di cuenta que este estaba hueco..Asi que decidi irar al interior de la roca,Habia algo,no se como describirlo,una especie esfera de esponja color negro,carecia de una textura solida y era del tamaño de una pelota de playa,Como no encontre nada ahi respecto al orbe decidi llevarme aquella bola, cuando logre subir Enya estaba en la entrada esperandome,le comente acerca a mis hallazgos pero estabamos con la misma duda,ya que Enya jamas vio el orbe tampoco,Tendriamos que ver si el Rey podria darnos una pista respecto al orbe ya que nos quedamos sin mas informacion sobre a esta cosa..Asi sin muchos problema regresamos al castillo,El rey estaba muy complacido por haber recuperado el orbe ¿esa cosa rara era el orbe? Jamas lo habria imaginado,cuando el Rey toco el orbe este comenzo a cristalizarse formando una esfera de color morado brillante (casi del mismo color de la armadura de Enya)Cuando esto termino el Rey se levanto,pero en esta ocacion se veia mucho mas fuerte y su aspecto ya no se veia decrepito,comenzo a hacer una especie de hechizo,nunca habia visto algo asi,Entonces se vio como el orbe estaba absorbiendo una cantidad impresionante de energia,esa energia se sentia como la fuerza vital de los Nullz y asi el orbe comenzaba a hacerse de un aspecto mas solido y cristalino..Cuando termino de hacer eso salimos del salon del trono,Acompañe a Enya a los jardines del castillo la admosfera del lugar era diferente -¿Porque este lugar es diferente a todo el paisaje de este mundo -No hay nada diferente aqui,aunque si el mundo cambio..Yo estaba extrañado por el hecho -¿Cambio el mundo?.mientras ibamos caminando hacia la salida del castillo -Observa ahora como se transformo el mundo..En efecto el mundo tenia un color ligeramente mas vivo,aunque el pasto y los arboles eran verdes ahora ,el cielo y algunas otras cosas seguian siendo del mismo color -Mi padre mantiene el reino estable absorbe la energia Null y la encierra en el orbe,apartir de ahora habra menos Nullz..Estaba sorprendido por como funcionan en este mundo algunas cosa..Habia sido una aventura algo aburrida,pero considere que seria buen momento para despertar,Enya me agradecio la ayuda y tomo mi sueño una vez mas recordandome que mientras yo tuviera las herraduras no olvidaria nuestras aventuras juntos..

 **52 cosas muy extrañas**

Cuando abri los ojos estaba en casa,pero aun era de noche,me iba a levantar a tomar un vaso con agua,cuando pise di un fuerte grito y me dolia tremendamente el pie,no podia apoyarme para caminar,Parecia que me hubiera roto los dedos del pie,camine hasta la habitacion de mis padres,Mama me revizo y vio que en verdad me habia fracturado los dedos del pie,uso su barro especial para curarme,aunque estaba muy extrañado el porque habia ocurrido esto,Papa me ayudo a regrezar a la cama,cuando hizo una observacion que me sorprendio,-¿Donde esta tu almohada? -Es esta conteste -Esa no es la que usas para dormir,la que te dimos no esta rellena de arena comun,En todos estos dias no me habia percatado que me habian cambiado mi almohada ¿Pero cuando fue eso? me preguntaba,hasta que recorde que emepece a soñar con Enya en mi ultimo viaje al metaverso asi que no fue dificil dar con quien hizo el cambio..Comence a notar que tambien ya no tenia esa pezadilla recuerrente,¿que hizo Eon en ese aspecto? Tendre que averiguar que paso,Por otra parte Estaba solo con Papa,No sabia como preguntarle respecto a Book Keeper,No dejaba de ser incomodo plantearle a mi padre sobre el tema,Ya que no queria que Mama se disgustara conmigo,pero aun asi estaba muy curioso sobre lo ocurrido..-¿Sabes algo respecto a alguien llamado Book Keeper? -Yo lei algo al respecto en los diarios de tu mama,pero no me suena ese nombre ¿porque lo preguntas? -En mis ultimas visitas a equestria escuche hablar mucho de el,y tenia mucha curiosidad al respecto..-Hay cosas que a la fecha desconozco respecto a tu madre,pero si las esta ocultando sus razones tendra..Duerme y ya mañana estaras mejor..Yo no podia dormir por dos razones la primera era que me dolia mucho el pie,y la segunda era ese misterio..Pasaron varias horas y en ese tiempo solo podia pensar en lo ocurrido,Eon me habia hecho algo,y en el proceso me quito mi almohada,Por otra parte me preguntaba como era posible que las herraduras que le hice a Enya acabaran en mi brazo y que estas fueran la unica cosa que podia tener en ambos mundos,cuando amanecio ya podia caminar con normalidad,Pero tenia que averiguar muchas cosas respecto al mundo de los sueños..Y ahora solo esperaba volver a ver a Eon para obtener esas respuestas,Mientras tendria que averiguar cual era la causa por la que seguia conservando estas herraduras,Se que el metal del que hice la armadura de Enya era una aleacion entre el metal que obtuve de mi primer sueño y la arcanita del Reloj D,Sabia que la arcanita era un mineral capaz de canalizar la magia,pero el extraño metal con el que lo mezcle deberia haberle cambiado las propiedades a la arcanita..  
Despues del desayuno le mostre a mis padres las herraduras que tenia,mama penso que habian sido un souvenir de questria Cuando revizaron este metal encontraron que poseia capacidades imposibles,tanto para la ciencia como para la magia,por otra parte la arcanita es el unico material al que no se le puede controlar por medio del control elemental,lo que hacia mas extraña esta aleacion,A la unica conclusion que llegamos es que estas 4 herraduras podian reaccionar como un objeto de arcanium..Todo lo hecho en arcanium suele cambiar de acuerdo al poseedor de este,es un metal evolutivo que puede adaptarse a las necesidades del usuario,por ejemplo una espada hecha de arcanium puede "evolucionar" si el usuario es lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar el poder a otro nivel,lo que convierte el material en algo aun mas poderoso,Pero si el usuario no es digno de tal poder este puede reaccionar de manera negativa y con ello eliminar a su portador,Afortunadamente eso solo llega a ocurrir cuando el objeto ha sido usado por alguien mas poderoso,Pero como estas herraduras solo las he usado yo,nadie en mi familia tendria problemas al manipularlas, si alguien menos poderoso/digno llegara a usarlas este podria recibir una desagradable sorpresa..Asi que le pregunte a Papa respecto a como podria usar estas cosas (digamos que como un humano no tendria mucho sentido llevar herraduras) Pero no teniamos mucha idea de como usarlas,Algo muy curioso es que estas poseian propiedades magneticas y podian mantenerse unidas pero estas no se pegaban a otros metales,lo que me permitia darles la forma de un brazalete cruzando una contra la otra,pero asi como estaban no me daban muchas posibilidades de usarlas como arma,escudo o algo asi..Cuando menos me di cuenta mi hermana habia pegado las herraduras en una forma poco imaginable -Mira mami una flor! yo le quite las herraduras,pero estas mantenian esa estructura de manera muy solida las puntas de las herraduras estaban unidas dandole una forma curiosa,como la de una cruz redondeada asi que decidi arrojarlas a ver que pasaba,aunque era para separarlas originalmente,cuando la arroje esta cosa comenzo a girar sobre su eje fromando un disco cuando movia mi mano este regreso como un bumerang cuando lo agarre en su regreso este se separo y ajusto a mi brazo como normalmente acostumbraba llevarlas,esto era algo muy interezante ya que podria usar estas herraduras como un arma,lo que me hizo querer probarla en accion,en uno de los rincones de evergreen habia una zona rocosa que mi padre usaba para probar sus inventos,estaba bastante alejada de casa y era un area que seria perfecta para experimentar..

 **53 Un mundo mas extraño**

Parecia niño con jueguete nuevo (tecnicamente lo era) comenzaba a lanzar esta arma y descubri que podia controlarla de muchas maneras,con ella podia romper rocas,hacer que rebotara o inclusive hacer que al golpear un objetivo esta se dividiera y rebotara sobre multiples objetivos,tambien queria ver si estas herraduras tenian alguna otra combinacion,como para hacer otro tipo de objetos por ejemplo un escudo,pero no tuve ningun exito,estuve casi todo el dia jugando con esto,tanto que no habia escuchado el llamado para comer..Llegue tarde a comer y estaba sudoroso y cansado,aunque aprendi mucho respecto a estas herraduras,quizas siendo un pony pudiera encontrar un uso novedoso para ellas..mama me regreso la estrella de la corona del antiguo rey ,pero me dijo que en ella habia un poder sorprendente que se la regresara a Eon ya que aun en nuestras manos podria ser un objeto muy solo la veia como una estrella de cristal de aspecto caricaturezco pero haria lo que mama decia,ademas un objeto asi de nada me serviria..  
Pase algunos dias mas en casa tratando de ver si lograba hacer que papa recuperara esa memoria,pero sin ningun exito,ademas mama no me regrezaria el escudo ni el diario,y decidi salir otra vez de aventura,y si en el camino volvia a encontrarme con Eon,Le pediria respuestas,Pero antes de irme mama en secreto me regreso el escudo de Book Keeper,me pidio que se lo devolviera a los guardianes,por otra parte papa queria darme algo nuevo,Dias antes le habia comentado lo que me ocurrio en alquimia y el habia desarrollado una manera de poder engañar a cualquier dispositivo de rastreo el cual acoplo al brazalete al cual le habia hecho muchas otras mejoras,entre ellas un sistema de seguridad que me llevaria a casa en casa en caso de estar herido o en verdadero peligro ,Tambien me dio un detector de arcanita y arcanium ya que el queria hacer un dispositivo muy avanzado,pero el arcanium seria indispensable para tal objetivo,Aunque el queria darnos una sorpresa a mi y a mi hermana le volvi a mostrar el escudo esperando pudiera servir de algo,pero mama no querria hacer ese hechizo y en mi caso no podria hacerlo por mas que lo deseara,la primera vez que lo sujeto no paso nada ademas solo lo tomo por un momento breve,pero esta vez lo analizo y note que algo habia ocurrido pero no supe que era,solo vi que el escudo brillo levemente y se disipo,Derrotado en ese proposito lo guarde y me puse el brazalete mejorado y sali del taller de papa,comimos y mama tambien me dio una almohada nueva,pero esta le habia cambiado unas cosas para que me diera cuenta cuando me la cambiaran..  
Aprobeche y volvi a llenar mi bolsa con provisiones y otras cosas,esperaba esta proxima ausencia no fuera muy prolongada,Sali de casa y abri un portal al mundo obscuro,Pero en su lugar llegue a un mundo bastnte raro habia criaturas muy extrañas rondando por el lugar,Era muy extraño el mundo obscuro es un lugar donde la raza dominante era la humanoide,pero en lugar de eso llegue a un mundo donde habia multiples especies alfa (especies dominantes) camine tratando de no llamar demasiado la atencion,el problema es que parecia que yo era el unico humano en el mundo,estos seres me comenzaban a mirar muy raro,Cuando apenas me di cuenta un par de sujetos uniformados me pidieron que los acompañara,no queria hacer nada incorrecto hasta no saber donde estaba y si estaba en algun peligro,estos sujetos uno de ellos era una especie de hombre reptil alado de aspecto delgado y algo enclenque y el otro parecia una persona normal pero con demasiado pelo en su cuerpo y una estatura un poco mayor que el promedio..Llegamos a la estacion de policia -¿de que se me acusa? pregunte -De nada,solo que tu presencia comenzaba a poner nerviosa a la poblacion -¿Porque? -Hace mas de 100 años que no se ve un humano por aqui -¿soy el unico humano en este mundo? -Para nada,pero la ciudad no es lugar para los humanos, -¿hay algo de malo con ello? -No pero no podemos garantizar tu seguridad en esta ciudad y lo que menos queremos son lios con los de tu especie.-¿problemas? ¿porque habria de tenerlos? -Los humanos son conocidos por sus cuerpos fragiles,pero no pense que fuera por su ingenuidad Diciendole a su compañero..Yo seguia eceptico al respecto,pero tendria que averiguar que pasaba en este lugar,Cuando entro otro sujeto a la habitacion,este parecia un duende,pero por la manera en la que estos policias reaccionaron supuse que seria el que estaba a cargo en este lugar -Señores ¿que tenemos aqui? -Un humano señor! pareciera que estaba perdido en la ciudad -Bueno muchacho ¿que estabas haciendo en la ciudad? Los humanos no suelen visitar areas donde no dominen los de su especie (aunque no lo dijo en un tono despectivo me sono un poco ofencivo) -¿que tiene de mala mi especie? -Nada jovencito,pero los humanos no suelen ser muy habiles defendiendose de otras epecies -¿a que se refiere? -Eres muy raro jovencito,pero si hubiera problemas no podriamos protegerte,asi que mejor toma el primer transporte fuera de la ciudad para que no salgas lastimado..

 **54 Bicho raro**

Cuando se escucho en la radio "todas las unidades hay un incendio en la torre #78 necesitamos apoyo para evacuar el area" -Muchacho me temo que si insistes en permanecer en la ciudad no podremos garantizar tu seguridad,Pero si decides quedarte te pedire pongas tu palma aqui,Era un escaner electronico el cual no parecia tener nada especial,Puse mi mano ahi y este comenzo a funcionar,e imprimio una hoja -Firma esta responsiva,que si sales herido o mueres,nos quita la responsabilidad hacia ti..Era una peticion muy rara,pero la acepte,Varios oficiales salieron velozmente a atender el llamado de ayuda,Segui a los oficiales hasta el area en cuestion,habia un enorme incendio los bomberos estaban intentando sofocarlo,pero al parecer no tenian modo para hacerlo,asi que decidi ayudar,Hice rapidamente un portal hasta el corazon del incendio controle el fuego facilmente hasta que lo extigui,escuche algunas voces en las cercanias -Hey como se acabo tan rapido el fuego? -entraron al lugar varios "hombres reptil" y me vieron en el lugar -¿estas herido? -No pero el incendio ya causara problemas -¿Tu apagaste el fuego? -si fue algo muy simple-Depronto uno de ellos comenzo a hablar por la radio -"el incendio fue erradicado,un humano es el reponsable ¿que procede?" -"llevenlo con el jefe quiere hacerle algunas preguntas!" ..Los bomberos me llevaron con el jefe -¿Este es el humano que apago el fuego? -Si señor este es -Este humano no podria haber sobrevivido al incendio,eso es ridiculo este enclenque y simple humano nisiquiera habria sobrevivido a fuego tan feroz..Yo me limite a observar -Pero señor el estaba en en centro del incendio -Bueno jovencito ¿como apagaste el incendio?..Tome el agua que habia en el piso con mi control elemental y la solidifique en un bloque gigante de hielo,el jefe de bomberos estaba sorprendido -Jovencito eso es sorprendente ¿De donde vienes? de un mundo llamado "Evergreen" -No me suena,Pero te doy las gracias por ayudarnos con esta crisis..Yo sali del lugar con un sabor extraño,estaba feliz de haber hecho algo bueno,pero por el contrario me sentia demasiado raro en este mundo todos los seres aqui eran diferentes y yo acababa por ser el bicho raro..Camine por las calle de este mundo,la gente se me quedaba viendo raro, entre toda la gente comence a escuchar una voz "por aqui sigueme" segui el origen de la extraña voz,esto me llevo a una zona sin gente en la calle,asi vi una silueta humanoide en tre las sombras,la segui hasta que la vi entrar en una puerta de un edicficio posiblemente abandonado..El lugar era muy diferente por dentro parecia ser una especie de base secreta habia equipo de alta tecnologia y por lo que podia apreciar no era el unico humano en este lugar..-¿Quien eres tu? pregunto un chico de aspecto adolecente vestido de manera bastante interezante.. -¿donde rayos estoy? respondi con esa pregunta -Estas en nuestra base secreta,somos un grupo de humanos que queremos acabar con el dominio de las metaespecies -¿metaespecies? -Se ve que no eres de por aqui ¿verdad? -Un extraterrestre! genial nuestro grupo podria ser aun mas variado dijo una niña detras de un muro -Extraterrestres,Eso NO EXISTE! -Muy bien ¿quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi? pregunte en tono desconfiado -Oh que descortes he sido mi nombre es Nathan River soy el lider de esta seccion y ya que he dicho quien soy ¿Cual es tu nombre? -Me llamo HackHex -¿HackHex? eso no es un nombre ya encerio ¿cual es tu nombre? -HackHex conteste algo enojado -Hey hermano ¿Puedo hablar con el extraterrestre?..Una pequeña niña gato salia desde la otra habitacion tendria una edad d años humanos -Natalie ya te dije que no es un extraterrestre -pero es muy raro,tiene el pelo de 2 colores y no viste como nosotros -¿y por eso es extraterrestre? No seas tonta hermanita,los extraterrestres NO EXISTEN!..Natalie comenzo a llorar,era simpatica esta pequeña niña pero ¿que podria hacer para que se calmara? Me acerque a ella y le dije en voz baja -Si soy extraterrestre pero que tu hermano no se entere..se me ocurrio hacer unos pequeños copos de nieve con sus lagrimas,La pequeña Natalie sonrio y me dijo -Espero seamos buenos amigos! y salio de la habitacion muy contenta -¿que le dijiste a mi hermana? pregunto Nathan -Solo le dije lo que queria escuchar,ademas no le hara daño alimentar esa fantasia -Nunca habia visto que mi hermana se tranquilizara tan facilmente,tengo que admitir que eres muy diferente a otros humanos que haya conocido..  
Caminamos un poco por el lugar Nathan me estaba mostrando las instalaciones y explicandome que ocurria en este mundo..-Primero ¿como se llama este mundo? le pregunte a Nathan ya que en principio queria ir al mundo obscuro para intentar encontrar a Eon -Esta es la tierra,pero hace unas semanas era muy diferente..Todo empezo cuando llego una pequeña hechicera,quien de alguna manera rompio el sello ancestral que mantenia la magia cautiva de nuestro mundo -Bueno y porque me estas diciendo esto con tal confianza (cosa que me hacia desconfiar) -Hace aproximadamente 20 años cuando comenzaba el nuevo milenio un obelisco antiguo fue destruido,esto hizo que las antiguas Metaespecies volvieran a dominar la tierra,12 decendientes de aquellos que forjaron el antiguo obelisco tuvieron que restaurarlo para volver a su propia linea de realidad,Como ya supondras los que estamos en este lugar somos decendientes de aquellos que forjaron el obelisco..  
Tu HackHex eres uno de los que hace 20 años lograron sellar el obelisco -Eso es muy fantasioso,yo nisiquiera he estado aqui tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que dices que hice -No te preocupes mi padre te dara mas detalles de lo ocurrido,Quizas puedas hacer la hazaña de hace 20 Años..

 **55 Mi futuro ¿tu pasdao?**

Llegamos a una oficina en ella habia un sujeto adulto vestido de manera similar a Nathan -padre necesito hablar contigo sobre un humano que acabamos de encontrar hace unos momentos -El joven HackHex supongo..Estaba cada vez mas extrañado por lo que sabian de mi..Dejanos solos unos momentos,creo que necesitare refrescarle la memoria a mi viejo amigo..-¿te conozco? pregunte con suma curiosidad -Bueno es una historia algo complicada..-Mi nombre es Roger River,Soy el padre de Nathan y Natalie..Sabia que vendrias algun dia otra vez pero por lo que veo las cosas se tornaron extrañas para ambos..-Yo no recuerdo conocerle y mucho menos haber ayudado con lo que Nathan dice..-No te preocupes,tu podras entender esto rapido..  
Hace muchos años tu nos ayudaste a restaurar el obelisco de los ancestros,una antigua reliquia que evito que la magia y maldad de las antiguas metaespecies reinara en este mundo..Pero vamos al grano,la persona que conoci hace 20 años seras tu dentro de algunos años mas,Se que suena raro,pero tu en el futuro vendras a corregir nuestro pasado,Como ahorita tu nos ayudaras a corregir nuestro futuro..Yo estaba muy intrigado ya que jamas me habia ocurrido algo como esto..  
Hace 1000 años nuestro mundo constaba de 11 especies alfa cada una regida por un elemento universal,cada especie poseia capacidades para mejorar su entorno unicas,la evolucion habia hecho un mundo muy variado y desgracia cada especie reclamo el mundo para si misma,lo que provoco una guerra infinita,que inevitablemente termino en la muerte de millones de seres vivos,Para evitar que esto continuara los patriarcas de cada especie aportaron su elemento para sellarlo,con la esperanza que esto diera fin a esta infinita guerra..Asi sellaron aquella magia,y todas las metaespecies en ese instante se convirtieron en humanos,al principio no querian aceptarlo,pero con el paso de los años terminaron olvidando sus origenes..  
Pero cuando hace 20años el obelisco se rompio esta magia se libero y con tu ayuda logramos reestablecer el equilibrio de este mundo..Por esa razon solo los decendientes pueden coexistir en ambas realidades,pero hace unos dias el equilibrio se volvio a romper,solo que esta vez el obelisco no se rompio,y por esta razon necesitaremos de tu ayuda una vez mas -Ok ¿pero en donde encajo en este problema? -Bueno como te he dicho hay 11 especies que coexisten en este mundo y por alguna razon tu eres parte de la solucion..Yo soy el patriarca de licantros, pero ahora por esa razon la estafeta esta en mis hijos Nathan y Natalie,quien te pedire cuides mucho,que son la unica familia que poseo -Licantros ¿que es eso? -Permiteme darte una breve introduccion a lo que ocurre actualmente,espero con esto comprendas mejor lo que ocurre en este mundo...

Bestiario

Las 12 especies ancestrales de la tierra eran:

 **Tierra** -Tauros,una especie poderosa y orgullosa,los tauros viven en las planicies o bosques donde emigraban dia a dia en una vida nomada guiados por su instinto salvaje,Los machos eran individuos bipedos fuertes con una enorme cornamenta y piernas relativamente pequeñas lo que los hace en apariencia lentos y torpes,pero en la realidad son de las especies mas veloces en tierra en especial cuando usan sus poderosos brazos para lograr una locomocion en 4 patas,Por su parte las hembras tienen 4 poderosas piernas y aunque no son tan imponentes como los machos una patada puede ser fatal para los humanos,son mas veloces que los machos y cuando se ven amenazados suelen cargar a sus crias para emprender el escape,lo que sus cuerpos centauricos les mermite lograr con suma facilidad,En cambio los machos suelen quedarse en el lugar y enfrentar al peligro con su fuerza bruta suelen ser muy atrabancados y testarudos..

 **Fuego** -Draconians,Esta especie suele vivir en zonas deserticas o volcanicas,siempre buscan el calor y suelen permanecer en las chimeneas de los volcanes,Los machos poseen forma humanoide con unas pequeñas alas que les permiten un vuelo por planeacion,poseen garras afiladas que podrian partir una vaca en 2,y bajo ciertas situaciones peden escupir fuego como medio de defenza aunque si hacen eso su capacidad de vuelo se vera mermada considerablemente,por su parte las hembras carecen de piernas por su parte poseen una enorme cola de serpiente la cual les permite una movilidad sorprendente en los escarpados terrenos volcanicos,cuando estan en peligro suelen esconderse en las fosas de lava o agua hirviendo y ocultan sus huevos y crias en una bolsa que poseen dentro de su vientre,algunas hembras poseen unas garras venenosas,y aunque su veneno no es fatal puede paralizar a sus victimas y su poderosa cola puede triturar un bufalo con bastante facilidad..

 **Agua** -Sirens,Esta especie viven en grandes cuerpos de agua suelen ser muy territoriales lo que hace que sea dificil tratar con ellos,se dice que tienen corazones frios y carentes de empatia,aunque entre miembros de su misma especie suelen ser muy sociables,Los machos poseen cuerpos humanoides escamosos lo cual les permite salir a tierra para cazar,algunos poseen espinas venenosas las cuales aunque no son letales provocan estados de salud alterados o alucinaciones pueden permanecer varias horas bajo el agua aunque en tierra sean mas torpes,por su parte la hembra carece de piernas en su lugar poseen una poderosa cola que les permite nadar a gran velocidad y pueden permanecer mas de 36 horas sin respirar en la superficie en ambos casos cada genero posee labores de caza especificas ya que el macho caza en tierra y la hembra en el agua,carecen de grupos familiares y una vez al año salen a desovar donde por lo general suelen hacer largas migraciones..Aunque en algunos individuos se da el desove para generar pequeños grupos familiares..

 **Viento** -harpias,Es una especie que le gusta vivir en zonas montañosas y boscosas suelen volar para cazar,con cuerpos ligeros y fragiles es dificil defenderse,pero mucho cuidado con sus afiladas garras que poseen una enorme fuerza tanto como para poder fracturarle los huesos a mas de una especie,En general viven en grupos monogamos donde tienen varias crias,a diferencia de las especies anteriores es bastante dificil diferenciar a un macho de una hembra,la unica diferencia norable es que el machouna colorida cresta en el centro de su cabeza,que se dice sirve para atraer a las hembras de su especie,y aunque sus cuerpos son fragiles no hay que confiarse,que a diferencia de los draconians ellos pueden elevar una presa hasta 5 veces su peso corporal lo que es bastante para individuos tan pequeños tambien para defenderse poseen un chillido sonico el cual puede noquear a quien sea a corta distancia y en algunos casos romper rocas..Viven en grupos familiares anuales y suelen cambiar de pareja sexual cada año..

 **Luz** -Hadas,Esta especie suele vivir en cuevas y bosques, posee la capacidad de generar una poderosa luz,la cual generan en sus enormes traseros (como las de las luciernagas) poseen pequeñas alas como las de las libelulas que les permite volar,sus cuerpos son similares a los cuerpos humanos con la diferencia de una estatura estaura muy baja, suelen ser muy timidos y procuran alejarse del peligro,Pero poseen la capacidad de canalizar su luz interior para generar un rayo (similar al laser) pero esto les agota aunque puede herir de consideracion a quien sea,Tambien de sus traseros sale un agijon el cual posee una poderosa neurotoxina que puede dejar a su pobre victima inconciente por varios dias viven en pequeños grupos familiares y en caso de peligro inminente son de las pocas especies que pueden agruparse para enfrentar enemigos muy poderosos,se dice que poseen poderes telepaticos o mente colmena,pero ni aun ellos podrian decirte el porque de esa capacidad..

 **Obscuridad-** Aracnes,esta especie suele vivir en lugares muy obscuros como cavernas y acantilados, los cuerpos de las Hembras son como driders,un cuerpo femenino bien formado unido a una enorme araña ,en sus cabezas tienen 2 pares extra de ojos (LLamadas lentillas) que estan ubicados en sus frentes lo que les permite ver en absoluta obscuridad con mucha facilidad,Poseen un torax solido y uñas de sus dedos bastante duras en su exoesqueleto 6 piernas y unos agijones venenosos en su parte baja (cerca de sus genitales)los cuales llegan a utilizar para paralizar a su victima y como medio de defenza de machos indeseables,por su parte el macho tiene un cuerpo diferente ya que solo posee 2 ojos unas piernas con rodillas invertidas que les permiten dar enormes saltos como los grillos,tienen un par de antenas an sus cabezas las cuales les permite percatarse de su entorno,comunmente suelen atacar a las hembras para reproducirse,pero en muchos casos suelen ser devorados por ellas,asi que tienen que ser muy agiles y rapidos si no quieren morir en el intento,es muy raro verlos en parejas de difernte sexo respecto a crianza suelen ser muy devotas las hembras,por su parte el macho suele devorar algunas crias,en caso que fuera aceptado por la hembra..

 **Rayo** -Licantros,Esta especie suele vivir en bosques secos y zonas esteparias tienen una particularidad la cual consiste en cambiar de acuerdo la situacion,cuando estan estresados sus instintos se hacen mas fuertes y sus cuerpos mas grandes y bestiales,entre mas tranquilos estan sus caracteristicas fisicas son mas humanas,aunque su razon puede perderse facilmente,Los machos poseen una estructura canina como si de un hombre lobo se tratara,dependen de sus poderosos colmillos y bajo determinadas situaciones pueden generar una poderosa descarga electrica capaz de aturdir a cualquier ser,La hembra por su parte suele ser nocturna,y poseen un cuerpo como si de una mujer gato se trata,ellas dependen de sus poserosas y afiladas garras,son en extremo agiles y temperamentales,cuando el instinto se apodera de ellos no hay manera de hacerlos entrar en razon,suelen dejarse controlar por sus pasiones y por lo general son criaturas muy sexuales,su fuerza es exponencial de acuerdo al estres al que esten sometidos lo que haria estar en problemas a un enemigo insistente..

 **Plasma** -Ooze,Esta especie es asexual,suele vivir cerca de zonas llenas de agua o muy frias ya que son suceptibles al calor y tienden a deshidratarse muy facilmente,solo viven del agua y si esta escasea pueden tomarla de plantas y animales,y auqne no suelen ser agresivos pueden ser muy peligrosos en especial si no estan cerca de alguna fuente de agua,carecen de forma lo que les permite asimilar cualquier estructura que ellos deseen,aunque NO pueden transformarse en otros seres,suelen ser buenos imitando (imitan la forma pero conservan su color liquido),No hay mucho que decir de ellos,son criaturas pacificas y poco parlanchinas..

 **Espacio** -Gnomos,Fisicamente son como humanos enanos,poseen una estructura osea muy solida y son extremadamente resistentes al daño fisico,se les decia la especie de piedra ya que es casi imposible romper los huesos a criaturas como estas,Esta especie es de las pocas que suele habitar casi en cualquier sitio,ya que construyen pueblos muy rapidamente,suelen llevar una vida smilar a la humana,aunque les gustan demasiado las bromas y suelen casi no dormir y llevarse demasiado pesado,las ventajas que posee a diferencia de otras especies es que puede moverse a gran velocidad al grado de desaparecer de la vista de quien sea,se dice que ellos no haran movimientos rapidos mientras no les quites la mirada de encima ya que suelen cohibirse si se les mira directamente..Respecto a comportamiento,suelen no tomarse nada enceriolo que les hace ser poco fiables..

 **Tiempo** -Elfins,Esta especie no envejece,ni se enferma,tampoco le gusta interactuar con las demas especies,se dice que ellos no pueden morir o reproducirse,son una cantidad limitada de ellos,dependen mucho de su experiencia y conocimiento y suelen ser muy reacios a socializar,cuando uno de ellos llega a morir en algun momento otro nacera lo que mantiene el equilibrio de su especie,suelen ser muy logicos y nada emocionales,lo que ha hecho que a lo largo de los años enemistarse con la gran mayoria de especies..

 **Equilibrio** -Humanos,No hay mucho que decir de esta especie,no posee ninguna virtud como ningun defecto a comparacion de las demas especies,puede hacer de todo aunque no con la destreza y facilidad de otras especies..


	12. Bloque 56-60

**56 conociendo viejos amigos**

Tras la explicacion sabia que este mundo seguia siendo el mundo obscuro que conocia,aunque diferente de alguna manera al parecer con el paso de los años los habitantes del mundo obcuro han aprendido a controlar sus instintos base y a convivir,pero el espiritu humano suele ser muy estupido y se deja llevar por sus emociones sin medir las consecuencias..  
-Bueno eso me descirbe lo que ocurre en este lugar,Pense que habia llegado por error a otra parte -Es curioso que estes tan desconcertado,la vez que te conoci tu eras el de las explicaciones coherentes -Todavia no se como ha ocurrido esto,pero espero ayudarles a solucionarlo.. -Se que puedo llegar a contar contigo viejo amigo,Ahora que has regrezado contactare a nuestros demas amigos para que podamos tomar un plan de accion,me llevo a un area que llamo el patio de juegos,en ese lugar vi a Nathalie y a Nathan jugando,era curioso que aunque Nathan tenia una forma humana completa posia moverse como si de un animal se tratara,Rato despues del jugueteo Nathan comenzo a preguntarme como habia conocido a su padre,la verdad no sabia nada al respecto,jamas conoci a alguien como el en mis viajes,Nathan me contaba lo que su padre le contaba sobre mi y era sorprendente,que alguien a quien yo no conocia sabia mas de mi de lo que pudiera imaginarme,por otra parte queria averiguar lo ocurrido con este mundo,como paso de ser un mundo 100% tecnologico a ser un mundo mitico,aunque nadie pareciera haberse percatado que la magia desaparecia estando cerca..Unas cuantas horas despues regreso Roger junto con varias personas (bueno si a eso se le podian llamar personas) ellos entraron y dejaron a sus hijos con Natalie y Nathan y los adultos me invitaron a pasar a una sala de adultos estaban sorprendidos al verme -¿como le hiciste para verte tan joven? una chica centauro me pregunto -Basta! Camile Este no es el HackHex que conocimos tiempo atras,dijo un hombre de aspecto elegante (elfin) he notado que su rastro de tiempo es muy diferente al de la persona que alguna vez conocimos,lo que me lleva a 2 conclusiones 1-Que el no es HackHex 2-Que sea una version mas joven de el en nuesta linea de tiempo -Amigos yo se que es HackHex,Dijo Roger con mucha confianza -¿Que te hace asegurar eso? pregunto un chico harpia no se parece en nada a nuestro amigo -Jerry Su aroma es unico y eso me hizo encontrarlo en la ciudad -No puedo discutir con eso dijo una naga (draconian)tu olfato puededecirnos mucho de el,Aunque su huella de calor es inerente a HackHex -bueno y yo que tengo que decir? nisiquiera los conozco..Dije con mucho descontento -Creo deberiamos presentarnos para que nuestro amigo nos conozca otra vez cada uno se presento:  
 **Camile** heredero Draconian  
 **Mathilde** heredero Tauro  
 **Melisa** heredero Siren  
 **Liandra** heredero Aracne  
 **Maria** heredero Hada  
 **Mark** heredero Harpia  
 **Roger** heredero Licantros  
 **Vincent** heredero Ooze  
 **Zack** heredero Elfin  
 **Erick** heredero Gnomo  
-Y tu  
 **HackHex** heredero Equilibrio  
-¿Heredero? Vamos nisiquiera soy de este mundo -Eso ya lo sabemos dijo Erick con mucha tranquilidad,Tu eres el unico que puede representar los 2 elementos faltantes -¿2 Elementos? -La primera vez que te vimos lograste controlar los poderes elemntales de todos nosotros,lograste enfrentar y contener el ultimo elemento,Aunque eso es histroia vieja,espero podamos contar con tu ayuda una vez mas -Chicos no lo ha comprendido completamente dijo Zack,Mira joven HackHex te mostrare las imagenes de nuestro pasado,quizas con esto puedas comprender tu futuro..Zack puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me mostro destellos sobre las aventuras que habia pasado con ellos,era sorprendente aunque hasta cierto punto desconcertante..Poco despues me senti en suficiente confianza como para hablar con ellos abiertamente,fueran amigos nuevos o viejos...

 **57 La pequeña bruja misteriosa**

Comenzamos a deducir cual era la accion a tomar,sabia que est no era la realidad del mundo obscuro y que tenia que regrezarla a su estado previo,-¿que cosa cren que haya provocado esto? pregunto melisa la realidad se altero como la ultima vez,pero el obelisco esta intacto y no hay muestra que se hubiera dañado o destruido su poder magico -¿Poder magico? pregunte preocupado -No te preocupes por ello,tu mismo corregiste ese problema la ultima vez,hiciste que la unica manera que serviria para destruir el poder del obelisco fuera rompiendolo,tu condicion no le afecta al obelisco..Estaba sorprendido sobre el tema,sabian de mi condicion y el hecho de restaurar un elemnto magico y no se afectara eran noticias esperanzadoras ya que me habian hecho creer que habia encontrado la cura a mi problema..Pero tenia que centrarme en lo ocurrido,pareceria que no habria algun modo de reestabilizar el equilibrio sin una respuesta mas concreta,asi que les pregunte ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrio esto? quizas en las noticias hubiera alguna pista -Fue hace un par de semanas,cuando la realidad se altero,habia un reporte sin confirmar del avistamiento de una pequeña bruja que estaba alterando las cosas ,el reporte se desecho pero no hubo mas pistas ya que parecia que los informes hubieran sido borrados,era muy extraño..Maria recordo que unos dias antes vieron cerca de su trabajo una pequeña niña corriendo,pero por donde pasaba ella las cosas se ponian muy locas,ella recordo vagamente lo ocurrido,por alguna razon no tenia modo de recordar lo sucedido correctamente..Rato despues una niña aracne de cabello corto y blanco,cuerpo aracnido azul obscuro se acerco al grupo,-¿era la niña con la que no nos dejaste jugar? -¿Cual niña? pregunto liandra con suma curiosidad -la del vestido extraño que estaba corriendo por las calles cerca de la escuela..-recuerdo que hay una camara de seguridad ahi Quizas viendo ese video podamos saber de quien se trata,Dijo Zack con cierta confianza..Yo note algo raro en Maria Camile Liandra y Roger,Pareciera como si les huberan hechizado,pero necesitaria esperar un rato junto a ellos para ver si ese hechizo se disipaba,pero si hubiera sido un hechizo hecho por un novato se habria disipado cerca de mi al instante,parecia ser algo muy fuerte,quizas hecho por un profesional de la magia..Salimos del lugar y nos dividimos en 2 grupos yo fui con Maria Camile Liandra y Roger esperando sisipar el hechizo que tenian encima,no estaba seguro quien habria hecho eso,pero esa pequeña bruja podria ser muy peligrosa si sigue libre por este mundo,En especial si su nivel de magia era tan poderoso como para alterar la realidad de un mundo..Claro me gusaria enfrentarla para ver su cara cuando anule su magia..Fuimos a ver al jefe de policia de aquella localidad,asi que obtener podria ser un problema,habia tratado con ellos y al parecer seria un problema obtener el video que necesitariamos para obtener la identidad de aquella bruja,Cuando entrevistamos al jefe de policia,despues de una acalorada discusion logramos persuadirlo de que nos mostrara los videos de seguridad (Bueno mas bien fue que logre inmovilizarlo congelandolo un buen rato) Camile encontro la cinta del dia en cuestion,pero esta estaba borrada por completo,revizamos varias cintas mas y vimos que estas estaban borradas selectivamente el jefe de policia estaba viendo los videos tambien y note que queria decir algo,le descongele la cabeza y dijo -¿que rayos esta pasando con las cintas de seguridad? no deberian estar borradas asi..El acepto ayudarnos y comenzamos a ver mas cintas del dia en cuestion y la sorpresa fue que todas estaban borradas,el jefe comenzo a avisar de lo sucedido a sus superiores -Momentos despues Maria recibio una llamada telefonica,Era una llamada de Erick -Hey nos veremos en el sitio de reunion hay algo que necesito que vean.. -¿sitio de reunion? pregunte con curiosidad -Es el sitio donde te encontramos la primera vez y donde nuestra aventura comenzo hace muchos años,nunca pense que nos volveriamos a reunir otra vez en aquel lugar..Llegamos a un viejo estadio los demas estaban en aquel lugar,incluidos los hijos de Roger -Papi! grito Natalie corriendo hacia su padre -Solo se fue un par de horas,Dijo Nathan algo disgustado con su hermana.. -¿que fue lo que encontraron,pregunto Roger -Todas las grabaciones de la pequeña bruja fueron borradas! dijo Mathilde -Eso ya lo sabemos contesto Liandra ¿para eso nos llamaron? -No,de hecho encontramos algo que podria ser de interez..Caminamos unos metros hacia un callejon y encontramos a un sujeto (arachne) tengo esta grabacion de la bruja en cuestion,Si pagan bien se las daremos sin ninguna reserva -¿Y que garantiza que sea real? pregunte -Jovencito humano no deberias hablarle a una metaespecie con tanta insolencia conttesto el sujeto..Cuando menos lo espero Liandra salto atras de el y lo sujeto con sus poderosas patas -Si no quieres que te quite esas hermosas patas te sugiero nos muestres el video,un tipo gordo y fofo como tu seria un buen alimento para mis hijas..El tipo inmediatamente solto el video y cuando liandra se agacho a levantarlo el pego un enorme salto y escapo del lugar -Liandra como puedes pensar en eso cuando sabes que algunas costumbres de las metaespecies son Maria -Amiga sabes que me gusta bromear al respecto,ademas aun macho arachne sabe que cuando una chica les atrapa no tiene otra opcion que ceder -Ya dejense de juegos necesitamos analizar la cinta a ver si tenemos suerte y descubrimos quien hizo esto,que saben que no me agrada hacer las cosas con las patas,dijo Mark..

 **58 Una sorpresa reveladora**

Llegamos a la base y Zack metio la cinta en el reproductor,era una pelicula mierda de bajo presupuesto,estabamos frustrados de lo que habiamos visto al parecer ese sujeto era un estafador,pero antes que apagaramos el aparato escuchamos -Mira! -filma eso eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias! -Eso nos dejara mucho dinero! ..Se veia a lo lejos a una niña que corria por las calles jugando y transformando las cosas muchos niños (humanos) la seguian..Parecia una escena del flautista,cuando la niña se acerco se vio que la camara cayo al piso,pero se escuchaba al que habia grabado el video -Pero que esta haciendo?! -no puedo moverme mis pies estan clavados al piso -Por dios! me estoy convirtiendo en plastico! -arrgh! pero las piernas de la pequeña bruja se acercaron a la camara,parecia que ella no sabia que la estaban filmando -Vamos almigos! hay mas juguetes en este lugar! vamos a divertirnos -¿Que rayos les hicieron? pregunto Mark pareciera que los mataron o algo asi..Yo estaba de piedra,esa pequeña brujita era...Mi hermana! No podia revelearles esa informacion,pero al parecer mis padres habian venido a este mundo a reprenderla,entonces esa era la razon por la cual el hechizo que tenian era tan poderoso y el porque no habia pista de lo ocurrido,Pero habia un verdadero problema aqui ya que si mis calculos eran correctos mis padres habian hecho este extraño cambio..Pero ¿como podria corregir esto?,No sabia si ellos entenderian que todo el problema que estaban enfrentando eran solo los juegos de una pequeña niña..  
Trate de separarme del grupo para intentar comunicarme a casa,llame a casa y me contesto papa -papa ¿que cosa paso en mundo obscuro? -¿porque la pregunta? -Hay un problema muy gordo aqui y me temo que conozco a la culpable -¿Problema? creo que ya se de que se trata deja te paso a mama..-¿Que tal tu viaje? -Hola mama,Quiero preguntarte algo -¿sobre que? pareciera que el mundo obscuro quedo patas arriba debido a las travesuras de mi hermanita -Yo restaure ese mundo a su forma previa y borre todo rastro de nuestra estancia ahi -Si Mama!, pero me temo que restauraste ese mundo a una forma muy,muy previa -No te preocupes aqui tengo un hechizo que solucionara algunas cosas,pero me temo que tendras que venir por el,tu hermana aun sigue castigada y si la dejamos sin supervision podria hacer mas travesuras..-Bien cuando pueda regreso a casa y me ayudas a solucionar esto -No te preocupes cariño sera facil solucionarlo..Estaba mas tranquilo ya que no era algo tan grave,pero No podia decirles a mis amigos al respecto ¿que pensarian de lo ocurrido? cuando di la vuelta estaba Natalie y Nathan atras mio -¿Entonces aquella bruja es tu hemana? pregunto Nathan inquisitivamente -Quiero jugar con ella es muy divertida! dijo Nathalie -Tengo que admitir que eres muy extraño,pero muy interezante,con razon mi padre tiene buenos recuerdos de ti -¿Van a decirle a los mayores de esto? -La verdad no me intereza,tengo que admitir que esta forma que tengo es muy divertida y puedo alcanzarme partes del cuerpo que ni en sueños podria y mi hermana es mas divertida asi..Yo comenzaba a descanzar por este asunto cuando -Voy a decirle a papa,voy a decirle a papa! Rayos ,no se como borrar una memoria sin magia,y esta niña loca me va a delatar! corri hasta alcanzarla -Que quieres! NO quiero que los adultos se enteren de eso! -Yo quiero jugar con tu hermana,si no lo haces le dire a Papa! -No sigas con esas tonterias! HackHex tendra problemas si haces eso -Yo solo quiero jugar! no me importa lo que los adultos hagan -Pequeña niña berrinchuda! te dije que no vas a jugar con ella..Yo no sabia que hacer,si esta mocosa me mete en problemas no podre solucinar el problema,y no tenia ninguna idea de como callarla,papa nunca penso en una situacion como esta,Y yo jamas habia estado tan nervioso por algo asi..Que problema! -Creo que puedo ayudarlos con ese problema..Se escucho una voz infantil en el pasillo,Puedo callar a esta niña escandalosa si pagan el precio..Yo mire alrededor y no habia nadie..cuando un pequeño hilo pegajoso callo enfrente de mi, mire hacia arriba y la pequeña niña arachne estaba en el techo -Leela ¿desde cuando nos estas espiando? dijo Nathan -Desde el principio,ustedes los licantros no son nada sutiles para hacer negocios..bajo del techo y rapidamente amarro a Natalie -Leela ¿como se te ocurre en pensar en eso en estos momentos? -Nathan sabes que me gustan las buenas cosas y sabes que soy buena obteniendo lo que quiero -Ok y ¿tu que quieres? pregunte -Mama me dijo que en esa pequeña bolsita guardas cosas muy curiosas quizas tengas algo que me guste -GRRmhhh forcejeaba Natalie -Esta bien pero eso lo veremos fuera de la vista de los adultos..  
Pasamos a una pequeña habitacion,Leela llevaba cargando a Natalie en su trasero y Nathan cerro la puerta..Mire para todos lados y no encontre a alguien mas escondido en este lugar,asi que comence a sacar algunas cosas precindibles de mi bolsa,Lo primero que saque fueron unas gemas pero Leela no parecia tener interez en cosas brillantes,saque algunas cosas que habia encontrado en equestria Nathan comio una de aquellas manzanas que hace tiempo recolecte -Vaya estan bien dulces -deja probar dijo Leela,Abrio su boca y solo tenia unos pequeños colmillos,Mordio la manzana y le saco el jugo hasta dejarla gris y seca -¿tienes mas de estas? me gusta su sabor,Saque de mi bolsa una enorme canasta que tenia ,Leela comenzo a comerse todas esas manzanas.. -Creo acabas de comprar el silencio de Leela,dijo de manera comica Nathan -Mhhgrhhmmm -Creo que necesitaremos hacer algo con natalie,no podremos dejarla asi mucho tiempo,la telaraña de arachne solo tiene fuerza durante un par de dias,pero de alguien como Leela solo un par de horas,Natalie logro destaparse la boca -Que asco trasero de araña!le dire a papa de esto y estaras en problemas Nathan! Leela seguia comiendo las manzanas y sin inmutarse disparo un chorro de telaraña de su trasero y le tapo la boca otra vez a natalie..Estaba pensando en lo comico de la escena,ademas no me habia percatado en lo curioso del caminar de Leela ya que su cuerpo aracnido era pequeño y sus patas algo cortas (comparandola con su mama habia una diferencia notable)..Pero tuve una idea,si pude comprar el silencio de Leela sabia que igual algo de mi bolsa podria callar a Natalie..

 **59 una niña testaruda y una niña traviesa**

Comence a sacar mas cosas,podia notar la inconformidad de ella a las cosas que le ofrecia,asi que decidi destaparle la boca para preguntarle el precio de su silencio -Te destapare la boca si me prometes no gritar OK -mmmhghmm acintiendo con la cabeza le quite la telaraña -Bueno que quieres? -Quiero jugar con la bruja! -No quieres otra cosa? puedo darte estas gemas si guardas silencio! -Quiero jugar con la bruja! -Me temo que cuando Natalie se aferra no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinion..Pensaba en hacer algo diferentey fue mentirle a Nathalie -Esta bien te permitire jugar con mi hermana,PERO no sera en este momento,sera cuando le levanten el castigo ¿OK? -Esta bienle quitamos la telaraña de encima,Leela queno inconciente de tantas manzanas que comio (bueno si a eso se le puede llamar comer) habia quedado boca arriba,Nathan me pidio ayuda para ponerla en su poscicion original,Me pidio que acomodara sus patas de manera que quedaran dobladas dentro de su cuerpu -¿Para que hacemos esto? pregunte con curiosidad -Las arachnes de esa edad no pueden voltearse para recuperar su verticalidad y ponemos sus patas asi para que no se lastime cuando despierte,La imagen que me llego a la mente era la de una tortuga tratando de voltearse,Algo que tambien habia notado era que su vientre aracnido era la unica parte de su cuerpo que no poseia un duro exoesqueleto,Nathan me dijo que es la unica parte vulnerable de una hembra arachne,y si una arachne expone esa parte de su cuerpo a otro individuo es que le tiene mucha confianza o que quiere algo mas con el..-Vaya Nathan pareces saber mucho respecto a las metaespecies -Mis padres me enseñaron todo al respecto,debido a su experiencia sellando el obelisco,me dijeron que si volvia a ocurrir algo como lo que ahora ocurre sabria perfectamente que hacer,Lo unico extraño es que no pense que pudiera ocurrir algo asi tan pronto..El me explico que cuando sus padres eran jovenes,vivieron algo muy parecido a lo que actualmente ocurria,y que ellos lograron restaurar la realidad de la tierra,Asi pude deducir la extraña relacion que tenia con los adultos de aquel lugar -Y ¿tu que puedes hacer? digo leela puede arrojar esa pegajosa telaraña y caminar por paredes y muros -Bueno segun mi padre cuando me estreso o estamos en peligro nuestras fuerzas aumentan,pero desde que ocurrio esto nunca he podido probarlo,pero he notado que suelo ponerme muy irritable con mas facilidad que antes del evento y me cuesta muho trabajo concentrarme y pensar las situaciones,lo que me resulta molesto,No se como Nathalie puede conservar ese animo tan fresco,Yo tengo ganas de golpear a alguien -Vaya eso no lo sabia -No te preocupes,Papa me ha enseñado muchos trucos para mantenerme calmado..  
Cuando llegamos con los adultos les explique que podria solucionar el problema,pero tendria que ir a casa por unas cosas,y que cuando regrezara podria poner las cosas normales otra vez..Empece a generar un portal para ir a casa,Los adultos de despidieron con la esperanza que regresaria pronto,Les dije que tardaria un par de dias..Entre en el portal y regrese a casa,cuando llegue a evergreen senti un fuerte golpe atras de mi al voltear vi a Natalie envuelta en una telaraña aun mas fuerte y pegajosa que la de Leela pero cuando trate de regresarla el portal ya se habia cerrado -¿Pero que hiciste? -Yo quiero conocer a la bruja! pero la mama de Leela trato de detenerme pero le gane,Tenia una expresion de satisfaccion que me hacia querer hacerle algo,Tome el extremo de telaraña del envoltorio de natalie y la arrastre hasta casa -Hijo ya tengo listo el hechizo ,solo necesito que me digas que es lo que salio mal con el anterior para solucionarlo,¿y que traes ahi? -Un pequeño polizon que tendre que regresar pronto -¿Pero como puedes tener a esa pequeña asi? -Es una larga historia -estaba muy obsesionada con conocer a mischiefMaker que la hizo seguirme hasta aqui -Hola pequeña ¿como te llamas? -Natalie River..Mama jalo la telaraña y la desato -Mama esta pequeña es una travieza y necesito regresarla a su casa! -Hijo no te preocupes en este lugar dudo pueda hacer algun daño o perderse,ademas mientras estes aqui tu hermana podra estar bajo control en lo que tu padre termina el hinibidor magico para ella -mama! ¿HackHex esta en casa? -Si hija y te trajo una amiga para jugar! -Mama estas dos van a poner de cabeza la casa! -Hijo tienes que comprender que tu hermanita necesita a alguien de su edad para jugar,y mientras me dices que es lo que ocurrio ahi en el mundo obscuro..-Vaya quien regrezo a casa! dijo sahdow con alegria,Natalie se erizo y casi se colgo del techo cuando vio a shadow -Grrr! gruñia Natalie a shadow -Y esta quien es? ¿es una mascota para HackHex? -No amigo! es una polizona que se vino conmigo del mundo obscuro -Vaya caracter que tiene! -No te preocupes amigo parece que nunca hubiera visto un lobo en su vida -Solo vine a decirle a tu mama que ya esta listo el dispositivo que tu padre hizo. -Mejor regreso con el y le digo que estas en casa,Shadow se fue al taller de papa -Ya se fue el lobo malo pequeñita baja de ahi y vamos a ver a mischief Maker! Cuando mama la toco ella regrezo a su forma humana -¿Que me paso? -Creo que al salir del mundo obscuro y estar cerca de HackHex el hechizo se rompio y volviste a tu forma original -Pero asi no puedo divertirme -No te preocupes jovencita creo que tendras mucha diversion cuando juegues con tu nueva amiga...Yo no podia entender como mi madre estaba tan tranquila con un extraño en casa digo desde que recuerdo solo shadow era el unico que habia venido a este lugar desde otro mundo..pero Natalie River era la primer a la que jamas habiamos invitado..

 **60 Sorpresas extrañas..**

Se dio la tarde con la explicacion para mama de lo ocurrido en la tierra y ella hizo un hechizo que la regresaria a ese estado previo,solo habia que usar una pocion sobre el famoso obelisco y el hechizo reestableceria la realidad sin problemas..Por otro lado Nathalie y mi hermana estaban poniendo la casa patas arriba,aunque era lindo ver que para hacer eso no acababa molestandome o a shadow,lo que daba un momento de paz que jamas habia sentido,papa llego con el hinibidor de magia para mi hermana,le causo curiosidad nuestra entrometida visitante,aunque parecia estar de acuerdo con la intromision a la rutina de casa..Tuvimos una buena comida,papa y mama comenzaron a platicar con Nathalie,mi hermana parecia que ya tenia una amiga,tenia que admitir que le hacia mucha falta esa compañia.  
Se habia dado el momento de regrezar,pero antes de partir papa y mama le dieron unos regalos a Nathalie Papa le habia dado un pequeño generador de portales para que ella pudiera ir y venir del mundo obscuro a Evergreen y mama le dio un hechizo para que ella pudiera cambiar entre su forma humana y licantros a voluntad..Yo no queria tardar mas tiempo,sabia que podria meterme en graves problemas por la desaparicion de Nathalie y tenia que regrezar lo mas pronto posible,asi que abri otro portal para volver al mundo obscuro..Cuando llegamos a la base solo habian pasado un par de horas desde nuestra llegada,lo que me tranquilizo,Vi a Roger tenia una cara de enojo,yo sabia que estaria en problemas,pero resulto que el enojo era contra Nathalie,quien de inmediato supo lo que ocurriria por su desobediencia..Afortunadamente el incidente no paso a mayores,los demas estaban felices porque trahje a Nathalie de regreso a casa..Trate de explicar lo ocurrido sin delatar a mi hermana o a mis padres,sabia que si se sabia esa verdad podrian verme de una manera muy diferente..-Ahora el problema sera sacar de su resguardo el obelisco,Dijo Mathilde -¿Cual es el problema con eso? pregunte pensando que tendriamos problemas resolviendo eso -El problema es que lo enterraste muy profundo,y que tardaremos mucho tiempo sacandolo de donde lo Erick -¿Como hice eso? -Bueno cuando restauramos el obelisco lo enterraste a mas de 1KM de profundidad,para que jamas fuera encontrado -Ahh entonces sera facil sacarlo,solo necesito saber donde se oculto -No es muy lejos de aqui,si quieres te llevo,con esta forma me resulta facil llegar -¿No te incomoda hacer eso? Por lo que pude ver con las Knightmares supuse que no le gustaria que la montara -Bueno no dejaria montarme a cualquiera,pero tu eres de los pocos que se lo permitiria..Con miedo me sente en el lomo de Mathilde,Jamas habia montado a un caballo o en este caso a un centauro -sujetate a mi cintura,no quiero que te caigas en el camino..Eso me apenaba ya que supuse que seria incomodo para ella,Pero no tuve ni tiempo para pensar en eso cuando salio corriendo velozmente al sitio en cuestion..Cuando nos detuvimos Mathilde me dijo -Queria hablar contigo a solas -¿Que cosa pasa? -Bueno hace tiempo queria decirte algo pero como era dificil poder hablar contigo a solas,aprobeche esto para decirte algo que la ultima vez no me atrevi -¿De que se trata? -Me gustas -¿como? fuiste la primera persona que me dijo algo lindo aun cuando mi forma humana era desagradable -¿porque seria desagradable? -Bueno en aquel entonces era una chica muy gorda y todos se burlaban de mi y pues,,tu fuiste el primero en darme animos a seguir adelante apezar de que tenia todo en contra -Bueno en esta situacion apenas te conozco,pero se que eres buena persona y si alguien no ve lo bello de tu ser no merece estar contigo -lo se eso mismo me dijiste la ultima vez,pero me gustaria llegar mas lejos..Yo estaba aterrado jamas habia sentido apresio de esta naturaleza,pero por desgracia no conocia bien a mathilde y seria absurdo responderle algo asi sin conocerla..Cuando me disponia a decirle algo fui interrumpido por Erick quien habia llegado antes que nosotros a este lugar -Mathilde,sabes que HackHex apenas sabe quienes somos,es un poco absurdo sigas con esa obsesion,ademas tu esposo te quiere mucho..Mathilde bajo la mirada tristemente,y aunque sabia que la situacion era incomoda decidi hacer algo absurdo para cambiar el ambiente,abrase a Mathilde,ella me abrazo llorando -Sabia que era mala idea decirte eso -No te preocupes!, debes saber que aunque no te conozca en este momento tendras a alguien a quien dar tu amistad y con quien contaras pase lo que pase -Creo que es el momento en que debes sacar el obelisco..Comence a desenterrar el obelisco con mi control elemental,cuando salio era un objeto impresionante..En ese momento llegaron los demas y se me ocurrio algo que quizas pudera gustarles..Les enseñe el mismo hechizo que mama le enseño a Nathalie,Les dije que podrian usarlo cuando me extrañesn,ademas les ayudaria a recordar las aventuras y preservar este legado para sus decendientes,Para que no se olvidaran de lo que hicieron y conservaran esa vieja amistad..Procedi a romper el hechizo y en un abrir y cerra de ojos toda la realidad se reestablecio,Volvi a enterrar el obelisco y antes de dar por concluido el asunto Mark dijo -Creo que debemos volver a reunirnos mas,que pase muy agradables momentos cuando nos reunimos todos -Es verdad creo que esta pequeña aventura nos ha servido para recordar aquellas viejas hazañas..Despues de una buena platica todos me dieron varias maneras de contactarlos (numeros telefonicos,correos,y demas) Era curioso jamas habia hecho una amistad solida en el mundo obscuro,pero me demuestra que algun dia los tendre a ellos y que podre contar con su ayuda cuando la necesite..Fue la primera vez que al partir de algun mundo sentia que parte de mi se quedaba ahi..


	13. Bloque 61-65

**61 Sintax 3**

Abri un portal y sali del mundo obscuro, un mundo al cual llamare tierra,ya que descubri que habia una luz esperanzadora..Por error llegue a aquel mundo vacio que visite antes de ir a alquimia por primera vez,No sabia que habia ocurrido,queria ir a equestria,aunque en especial queria salir de la tierra,comenzaba a extrañar a mis amigos inclusive extrañaba a la latosa Natalie,pero me tenia que centrar en otras cosas,de todos modos no tenia prisa por devolver el escudo de Book Keeper,comence a explorar el lugar,y parecia que no habia ninguna forma de vida,era un paisaje esteril y austero,de una civilizacion que alguna vez estuvo ahi,caminaba por las calles de aquel pueblo costero,se lograba ver un inmenso mar en el horizonte,camine para adentrarme en la ciudad,parecia que todos hubieran desaparecido de la realidad,no sabia que habia ocurrido en ese lugar,sentia un vacio estremecedor en mi interior,pero aun asi sentia que no estaba solo en ese lugar,sentia que alguien o algo me seguia,asi que decidi hacerle una emboscada a eso que me estaba siguiendo,tendi la tampa,pero me di cuenta que lo que me seguia se adelantaba a mis movimientos,me meti en una casa,para tratar de despistar a esa entidad,Pero parecia ser muy lista y comenzo a golpear la puerta con una fuerza sorprendente,en su primer enviste casi me derriba con todo y puerta asi que levante un muro de roca para evitar que entrara,queria ver que era antes de tomar acciones pero en su segundo intento comenzo a debilitar el muro,Sabia que esa cosa deberia ser muy peligrosa,Asi que sali por detras y subi al techo de esa casa,pude ver una silueta humanoide derribando el muro,pero al hacer eso la estructura de la casa se debilito haciendome caer entre los escombros,rapidamente me puse en guardia puse mi brazalete en modo de ataque y esperea ver la accion de dicho ser,pero por lo que vi este tambien estaba a la espectativa,cuando el polvo se disipo vi la silueta poniendose en pie,yo solo podia mantenerme apuntando en caso que este ser fuera hostil..Segundos mas tarde vi que era un humano (como yo en este mundo)era un sujeto como de unos 20años de edad fisica delgado y de cabello color negro tes blanca y sin ninguna marca visible o algo,asi que comence a hablar -¿quien eres tu? -Vaya hablas mi idioma..Mi nombre es Sintax3 -¿y tu nombre es? -HackHex ¿Sintax3 que clase nombre es ese? normalmente los nombres no llevan numeros -Larga historia,¿pero como llegaste aqui? -Fue por un accidente queria llegar a otra parte -Vaya un naufrago cosmico atrapado conmigo en este lugar -Y tu como llegaste a este lugar -De hecho fui expulsado de mi mundo,y quiero regrezar para cobrar venganza (note el tono algo hostil del sujeto) use mi brazalete,pero sin exito,pareciera que este estuviera dañado o anulado -No insistas cerca de mi ningun artefacto tecnologico funciona..¿alguien como yo? por dentro pensaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera anular la ciencia resultaria muy interezante..  
Me conto que queria salir de este lugar y que solo buscaba el modo de hacerlo,comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo y note que habia señales de batalla,le pregunte lo ocurrido en este lugar,y el solo me daba indirectas,viendo lo que habia hecho en esa casa sabia que el tal vez tenia que ver con el asunto,No encontraba alguna razon que justificara la presencia de Sintax3 en este lugar,el tipo me daba muy mala espina..Solo me daba indirectas,solo pareciera que lo unico que en su mente habia era querer salir de ese lugar use mi brazalete para tratar de hacer un portal de salida,Sintax3 me pregunto si con esa cosa podria salir de ahi,yo le dije que si que queria ver si seguia pronto intento quitarme el brazalete,reaccione rapido a su movimiento y el comenzo a decir,Tienes la llave para que pueda largarme de este lugar y tu no me impediras seguir mi destino,Sintax3 tomo una enorme roca y me la arrojo,yo la evadi y comence a notar las verdaderas intenciones de Sintax3 comenzo a atacarme sin dar cuartel,no queria usar mis habilidades cerca de el,sabia que podria ser contraproducente si usaba mis habilidades de control elemental,lo unico que el habia logrado fue rozar mi brazalete por menos de un segundo,Asi que apidamente Abri un portal y decidi salir velozmente de ahi,No queria exponerme en especial si no estoy preparado para enfrentar algo asi..Entre a equestria en este segundo intento,afortunadamente era al lugar que deseaba ir y de alguna manera me serviria para devolver el escudo y de paso seguir buscando informacion al respecto..Revise donde estaba,parecia ser un prado enorme,sospechaba que estaba cerca de aquella granja que alguna vez visite..Camine sin rumbo un rato,comenzaba a obscurecerse y decidi acampar por ahora,habia sido un largo dia,y fue la primera vez que hice mas de un portal sin quedar inconciente en el intento,pero aun asi lo ocurrido hace unas horas me tenia un poco acelerado,Decidi hacer una prueba esta noche simplemente usar la nueva almohada que habian hecho mis padres,queria ver si podia dormir sin tener algun sueño loco esta vez queria quitarme el recuerdo de este siniestro sujeto..

 **62 Errores**

Dormi como normalmente lo hacia,sin soñar y sin tener ninguna sensacion como siempre que lo hacia con mi almohada original,pero me senti hueco esta vez como si algo no hubiera estado bien..Bueno camine hasta el pueblo donde conoci a Pastry,estaba ya en el horizonte,sabia que podria encontrar a Relic Hunter en su tienda,para devolver el escudo,lo malo es que me sentia agotado,seguia caminando,pero igual estaba tambaleandome ,sabia que algo iba mal,no sabia que era,pero no podia permitirme llegar a la ciudad en este estado..Pero mejor me arriesgue a llegar y entre a la tienda de Relic Hunter,el le entregue el escudo y antes que pudiera decir algo cai inconciente en el piso..No recuerdo nada mas de ahi..Cuando desperte estaba en un cuarto,que supuse era una sala de hospital o algo asi..Minutos despues ento Wise Guardian y me miro fijamente -No se a que te enfrentaste,pero te recomendaria que tuvieras mas cuidado lo que enfrentaste posiblemente era venenoso y para tu fortuna pudimos neutralizar su veneno..Yo apenas lograba hilar el como lo hizo, segun yo habia evadido a Sintax3 sin problema,Cuando note una leve herida en mu brazo (o lo que corresponda en version pony)Trate de parame pero sentia entumecida el area de la herida,asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue tomar algo del barro magico que mama me habia dado,eso podria ayudarme con el problema -Jovencito me sorprende que hayas olvidado que cada aventura siempre tiene un riesgo y que debes responsabilizarte de tus acciones y te digo que has pasado mas de 10 dias inconciente..Wise Guardian,salio del cuarto sin dar mas explicacion.. pase un rato encamado cuando me senti mejor fui a dar una vuelta por el lugar..Llegue a la sala de entrenamiento y vi a Relic Hunter -Que bien que ya te sientas mejor,Nos tenias preocupados -No se preocupen solo queria devolver lo que pedi prestado -¿Contra que cosa peleaste? ese veneno era algo a lo que nunca nos habiamos enfrentado -Es una larga historia aunque espero no se vuelva a repetir -Quiero que me ayudes en una aventura,Pero primero quiero asegurarme que ya estes recuperado ya que no me gustaria que empeoraras dada la situacion -Ya me siento bien al parecer solo fue un incidente menor -Bueno se trata de lo que Rock Spelunker me dijo estos ultimos dias respecto a tu origen -¿sobre que cosa? -Respecto a que eres hijo de la princesa perdida y Book Keeper -Me temo que todo eso no es del todo cierto -Bueno desde que encontramos esa vieja estatua,nuestros expertos se pusieron a investigar la informacion que hemos recolectado hasta el dia de hoy..Creeme es sorprendente lo que se ha logrado descubrir hasta ahora,y si tuvieramos la oportunidad de recolectar una serie de reliquias que Book Keeper escondio por toda equestria,podriamos saber lo ocurrido -¿Y porque no le preguntan a la princesa celestia directamente? -Me temo que esto parece ser un capitulo muy obscuro de nuestra historia y llegamos a la conclusion que algo como esto deberia ser resguadado hasta saber que se deberia hacer..Yo no sabia si esa respuesta era satisfactoria,Ya que no queria averiguar algo tan intenso sobre la vida de mis padres,en especial por el fracaso al tratar de recuperar las memorias de papa...No queria fracasar otra vez..Mi vidfa se estaba tornando demasiado rara,y cada que queria respuestas siempre obtenia mas informacion de la que podia asimilar en ese momento -Que dices muchacho ¿nos vamos una vez mas de aventura? -La verdad no se que decir,estos ultimos dias me he enfrentado a situaciones de las que no salgo avante ..Escuche una voz familiar -HackHex que bien que te hayas recuperado! me tenias preocupado..Era rock quien acababa de llegar al cuarto donde estabamos -Quiero que me ayudes a convencer a HackHex para que nos acompañe en una nueva aventura..Dijo relic esperando algo de apoyo -¿Nos acompañas a ir a buscar un tesoro que esta documentado en las vejas notas de Book Keeper?..Yo no queria ir, aunque viendo que no podria hacer nada interezante por aqui mas que visitar a mis amigos Pastry y Pack,decidi acompañarlos,PERO eso seria despues de visitar a mis otros amigos del pueblo..Cuando sali del lugar recorde que no estabamos en al pueblo donde relic tiene su tienda,estabamos en la ciudad,Mire al cielo mirando las ultimas estrellas de la noche, preguntandome que habia ocurrido estos dias,Rock se me acerco y me dijo -¿Extrañas tu hogar? -Algo ¿porque lo preguntas? -Conozco esa mirada al infinito,se lo que es añorar un hogar,aunque en mi caso lo acabo de encontrar aqui,ya que aunque no conocia a nadie en este lugar,logre adaptarme rapidamente,he aprendido que aunque te equivoques siempre hay alguien que te ayudara a salir adelante,cuando yo empece a decir acerca de tu llegada,muchos comenzaron a buscarme para acabar conmigo,pero siempre tuve la esperanza que tu corregirias lo malo en alquimia,Sin ponerme a pensar que todavia te falta mucho por aprender y que me apresure a querer que tu corrigiras las cosas en alquimia..Los errores nos hacen mejores,quizas hasta este momento no hayas valorado la sabiduria que de ellos emana,solo quiero que sepas,que no eres el unico que mete la pata,y que siempre tendras con quienes contar...No tenia idea de lo que Rock trataba de explicarme,pero sabia que el me apoyaria si llegara a necesitarlo,Y eso me hizo sentirme mucho mejor..

 **63 saliendo de aventura**

Regrese a la base de los guardianes y le dije a Relic que si los acompañaria en una nueva aventura,solo necesitaba averiguar de lo que se trataba,que aunque no obtendria mas respuestas acerca de mis padres,quizas pudiera mantener mi mente activa ,Que con eso podria tener inspiracion para hacer cosas nuevas..Relic Hunter saco un mapa y nos dijo -Segun los datos recabados en los libros de Book Keeper existe una corona que pertenecio a la princesa perdida y que segun parece permite controlar la armonia -Bien ¿y eso para que sirve? preguntando desde mi total ignorancia -A ciencia cierta no lo sabemos puesto que hace muchos años usaron los elementos de la armonia para detener a un ser de caos puro,creemos que con esta corona se podrian controlar esos elementos -¿Entonces es un arma? -La verdad no lo sabemos,mucha informacion se perdio al paso del tiempo y en este caso solo seria para obtener informacion de la princesa..Note que Relic Hunter no buscaba esa corona por el poder que esa corona significaba,si no por el simple hecho de saber la verdad,Lo cual me animo a colaborar con el,Rock preparo las provisiones para el viaje,por primera vez en un buen tiempo estaba emocionado por ir de busqueda,sin saber lo que encontraria o lo que habria fuera peligro,gloria o accion..El sitio en cuestion estaba bastante lejos segun relic hunter el punto de partida seria donde encontramos la estatua de la princesa perdida,Asi que decidi usar mi energia para abrir un portal y ahorrar varios dias de camino..Cuando pasamos el portal Relic pregunto si no estaba agotado por el esfuerzo,El sabia que hacer portales me agotaba,pero de un tiempo para aca ya no me producia dificultad hacerlos,asi que fuimos de nuevo hacia la estatua,volvi a congelar aquel lago para poder acercarnos,Relic Hunter nos pisio que esperaramos,teniamos que dirigirnos en direccion donde apuntara la sombra a medio dia,todavia era muy temprano asi que decidimos desayunar en lo que esperabamos la hora,Rock habia visto la forma de la Estatua y ya tenia una idea hacia que lugar la sombra apuntaria,habia notado lo intincado de la escultura y nos advirtio que el resultado seria muy engañoso que tendriamos que estar al pendiente ya que podria ser una trampa..Por otra parte se quedo observando la escultura -Es una obra sublime,la Reina Hex era una criatura impresionante en este mundo -Me habria gustado conocerla y preguntarle acerca de todo lo que logro mientras vivio aqui ¿No lo cres HackHex? -No lo se Mama desde el dia que regrezamos de equestria ya no quiso hablar mas al respecto,De hecho pareciera que queria olvidar todo lo que la vinculaba a este mundo -¿a que cres que se debiera? No tenemos ningun dato referente a la princesa HexStar -Aun en alquimia la informacion a los antiguos fundadores resulta muy escasa,parecia que no querian guardar registros..Cuando la hora marcada se daba cada uno de nosotros nos enfocamos a buscar alguna señal que nos indicara nuestro siguiente destino curiosamente la sombra de la estatua no señalo hacia ningun lado resulto que esta en ese punto y a esa hora no tenia ninguna sombra,Pero recorde lo ocurrido en la cueva,quizas estemos atrapados en algun otro juego de luces y sombras,asi que comence a dar vueltas alrededor de ella sin encontrar alguna perspectiva que nos ayudara,cuando de pronto el hielo se rompio debajo mio cuando me hundi en el agua note algo que brillaba pero no sabia si era algo de la estatua o solo un reflejo del agua,Rock y Relic trataron de sacarme del agua asi que use mi poder para alejar el agua de mi lado y fue cuando note que la cutie mark de la estatua brillaba extrañamente con la luz del sol en su cenit..-Chico estas bien? -Si lo estoy pero creo que ya encontre con la respuesta..  
Me ayudaron a salir del agujero de hielo que habia hecho no sin antes haber copiado una imagen del mapa que la luz generaba sobre la estatua,no era un mapa como tal si no una constelacion,para mi desgracia mis conocimientos de astronomia equestre no eran tan buenos ya que las constelaciones no eran las mismas a las de Alquimia o Evergreen..Pero afortunadamente Relic Hunter sabia que constelaciones eran,pero el misterio se ponia mas raro ya que no señalaba algun punto geografico,marcaba unas constelaciones que ademas que no conozco no parecian tener alguna relacion..Rock analizo la informacion,parecia saber como estaba cifrado el mensaje -Esto me recuerda la busqueda de los laboratorios del HackMaster,el solia proteger las ubicaciones de sus escondites por temor a que alguien fuera a darle un mal uso a sus armas -¿Armas? pregunto Relic sorprendido -Hubo una epoca en que alquimia no era pacifica,y el Hackmaster queria tener las herramientas necesarias en caso que algo malo ocurriera,pero jamas las dejo a la vista de nadie,hubo muchos arqueologos que tardaron años en decifrar el modo en que el ocultaba las cosas,escribia en un lenguaje muy parecido al de equestria,lo que me sorprende ya que El hackmaster jamas visito equestria..

 **64 Pantano muerto..**

Rock Spelunker logro hacer una burda pero eficiente conjetura de nuestro siguiente destino,Teniamos que caminar un par de kilometros al norte de nuestra actual ubicacion,asi que no perdimos tiempo y partimos de inmediato a nuestro nuevo destino -¿Como lograste deducir este delema? pregunto relic sorprendido con la facilidad en que Rock lo resolvio -Solo use las constelaciones y nuestra poscicion en el momento para generar puntos de referencia X,Y,Z -eso es muy ingenioso! -No cualquiera lo habria resuelto de esa manera -A mi pueblo le tomo casi 200 años resolver ese misterio...Cuando llegamos a nuestra siguiente locacion nos encontramos frente a un pantano bastante desagradable,teniamos que atravezarlo para llegar a nuestro objetivo,vi lo asqueroso del lugar y decidi ponerme las herraduras que traia,no sabia si en mi forma Pony podria usarlas para combatir pero tampoco me descuidaria otra vez,despues de lo de Sintax ya no cometeria el error de ser tan confiado,entramos al pantano,se me hacia un lugar muy familiar,pero no recordaba alguna vez haber visitado un pantano,Caminamos por un buen trecho,el lugar era muy engañoso,rock usaba su brujola para tratar de orientarse sin exito,dentro del pantano apenas si la luz del sol podia filtrarse,y tenia la impresion que ese lugar cambiaba constantemente,Algio que me erizo el pelo fue la ausencia de ruidos de animales en el pantano..Normalmente se escucharian grillos,ranas y hasta cocodrilos,Pero habia un silencio aterrador en el lugar,no era nada natural,Rock sospechaba que el lugar nos estaba tendiendo una trampa asi que comenzo a romper ramas y a marcar algunos sitior para poder tener referencia si habiamos pasado por ahi previamente,Relic comenzo a tratar de cartografiar el lugar,esperando comprender un poco este lugar..Pasado un rato bastante largo note que volviamos al punto de origen,Recorde mi ultimo sueño vagamente y recorde que habia escapado de un pantano similar en el,Le pedi a relic y a rock que corrieran en linea recta despues de mi señal,lance una gran bola de fuego para hacer que las plantas despejaran el camino sin exito la maleza en vez de alejarse del fuego se quedo inamobible,y la vegetacion destruida pue reemplazada casi de inmediato por maleza de los frustrado ya que la vez anterior habia funcionado sin ningun problema esta solucion,pero no me iba a rendir,intente usar la tierra para arrancar los arboles de raiz,pero estos parecian estar bien agarrados al piso,sortaba sus ramas con rafagas de viento veloz sin exito,les lance un rayo poderoso y las plantas parecian soportar todo lo que les arrojaba..Spelunker habia dicho "lastima que esto no sea una cueva que en esos lugares se a lo que me enfrento" Eso me hizo pensar en otra solucion,y era crear un tunel bajo el pantano para evadir a esa insistente e inamobible vegetacion..Hice un tunel bastante grande y solido para pasar por debajo,entramos en el PERO momentos mas tarde las raices de los arboles comenzaban a cerrar el tune,corrimos hasta que el muro de raices mos impidiuo avanzar mas -Creo que estas plantas no quieren que salgamos de aqui..Ya habia usado casi todos los elemntos que podia controlar,inclusive use mi brazalete para dispararle a las raices,pero en vez de hacerles mas daño estas simplemente se adaptaban a lo que yo les hechaba,Sabia que no podria hacerles frente ya que soportaban todos los ataques que les hacia,Cuando escuche usa los elementos que te faltan recuerda el control controla todo solo tienes que saber como controlar las cosas -El cerco de raices se estaba cerrando cada vez estabamos mas y mas cerca de ser alcanzados y triturados por las raicespodria generar un portal para salir pero si no tenia idea de donde estabamos podriamos estar en problemas ya que el especio depende de un origen y un destino,Me estaba quedando sin tiempo!..¿tiempo? creo ahi esta la solucion,todas las formas de vida estan a disposicion del tiempo,si pudiera controlar el tiempo alrededor quizas podria envegecer las plantas al grado que pudiera secarlas y con eso podriamos salir de aqui,pero jamas intente generar un campo de tuiempo grande,tampoco sabia si relic o rock pudieran verse afectados,asi que decidi hacer algo desesperado puse mis cascos sobre esas raices y me consentre,las plantas comenzaron a marchitarse,pero por alguna circunstancia tenia ganas de secar toda la maleza,cuando me di cuenta habia secado todas las raices y podiamos transitar libremente por el tunel..Cuando salimos fui sorprendido por lo que ocurrio..Todo el pantano estaba ahora petrificado,la flora del lugar estaba muerta y seca,era un paisaje desolador yo estaba asustado por lo que habia logrado,acabar con la vida de ese pantano me habia dejado sorprendido de mala manera,no sabia el verdadero alcance de mi poder del control elemental,Pero mi intencion no era acabar con la vegetacion,solo queria salir de ese lugar,aunque no a ese costo..

 **65 un viajero sorprendente**

Sorprendente! exclamaron al unisono relic y Rock -muchacho pudiste acabar con la amenaza de ese pantano muy facilmente y nos guiaste a la salida a la vez..No queria hablar a ese respecto,si usaba ese poder en algun otro ser vivo podria haberlo matado,pero nunca habia hecho algo asi, una parte de mi estaba exitada y otra asustada,nunca pense usar control del tiempo de esta manera,los ejercicios que Eon me habia enseñado eran muy basicos,esperaba jamas utilizarlo ya que podria matar a algun inocente..Encontramos las ruinas de una cabaña,esperaba un castillo o un templo en este caso,decidimos entrar al lugar para ver si habia una pista del tesoro en cuestion,pero el lugar estaba abandonado,Se habia dado la hora de comer,y aunque la casa estaba abandonada,habia muebles donde podriamos hacer nuestra comida de manera mas comoda,Rock encendio la chimenea,pero no habia suficiente carbon para mantenerla activa por mucho, busco en la casa y saco varias cosas para tener combustible,entre toda la basura que habia sacado vi un libro mas o menos grueso,de aspecto familiar lo levante y lo comence a leer..Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver su contenido..Era un segundo diario de Ranger Dan! lo quite de ahi y verifique que la basura fuera solo eso..  
Mientras comia observaba ese otro diario,sabia que Ranger Dan era alguien muy especial,pero no tenia idea que podria haber estado haciendo en un lugar como este -¿Esta buena la lectura joven HackHex? casi no has tocado tus alimentos -¿de que se trata ese viejo libro? pregunto relic Hunter.. -¿conocen a alguien de nombre "Ranger Dan"? -¿segun mi padre fue un cazador de demonios o algo asi,dice que estaba obsesionado con la destruccion de un demonio llamado Virage aunque no supimos mas de el -¿Ranger Dan? En alquimia Habia alguien con esa descripcion igualmente obsesionado cazando un demonio,y encaja perfectamente con que dio Relic ¿a que va esa pregunta? -Acabo de encontrar este diario y al parecer le pertenecio a el -Deja le hecho una mirada..Rock lo observo por un buen rato,asi aprobeche para terminar mi comida -Vaya! es un compendio de sus aventuras en equestria,Me he sorprendido saber que el tambien estuvo en equestria -Yo habia escuchado algunos relatos que mi padre me contaba,dice que era un pony muy impresionante con una fuerza sin igual,siempre acabando con criaturas sorprendentemente poderosas a casco limpio..-Nunca pense que pudiera haber estado en esta parte de equestria dijo relic Hunter intrigado con lo que acababamos de encontrar..Parecia que yo no era el unico viajero entre mundos,Que eso explicaria lo completo de su investigacion sobre criaturas demoniacas que no solo pertenecian a equestria si no a alquimia y otros mundos tambien -Bueno creo que es hora que nos movamos de aqui,parece que era una pista falsa la que terminamos siguiendo..Cuando recorde que esa corona fue escondida por Mama y no por mi padre,lo que me llevo a ver el asunto desde otra perspectiva,Mama no era buena haciendo acertijos complicados,pero era excelente disfrazando las cosas,volvi a ver lo que anotamos respecto a la pista obtenida..y creo que descubri cual era el problema..Le comente mi teoria a Rock y tambien cayo en cuenta del error..Abri un portal para regresar al punto de partida (el sitio de la estatua) me sentia raro hacer esos portales o controlar el tiempo me deberia haber dejado agotado por el esfuerzo pero de un tiempo para aca nisiquiera me ha afectado,tenia que averiguar como me habia fortalecido para lograr esto,Que si lograba dominar estos 2 elementos a la perfeccion al final podria conocer y controlar los otros 2 elementos que me faltaban..Mientras pensaba esto Rock y Relic intentaban encontrar algun otro indicio que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrar la corona de mama,Relic sugirio que quizas como movimos la estatua de lugar,esta podria haber dado un resultado falso,Pero como habia hecho mencion,mama no era de las personas que se les diera bien hacer acertijos,y al final obtuve mi respuesta,Cuando cai al alguanpude ver la sombra de su cutie mark,lo que me llevo a analizar que la estatua era de roca solida ¿como podia ver el reflejo colorido de esa CM? asi que comense a golpear el trasero de la estatua y note que estaba hueco,lo mas facil habria sido romper la estatua,pero no quise hacerlo,era una estatua magnifica ademas que era de mi madre..Relic intento persuadirme para extraer el contenido de la estatua,Yo seguia sin animo de dañarla,Pero rock encontro algo en la estatua -Chicos creo que la estatua es mas bien una especie de caja fuerte ya que las partes no son de la misma roca Relic lo analizo y vio que habia un sello magico en ella quizas por eso cuando paso el tiempo la corona no salio de la estatua pero aun asi quitar el "tapon" de la estatua estaria dificil sin dedos ya que supondria quitarse la tapa con magia,ademas ninguno de los 3 podria hacerlo sin dañr la estatua..Pero recorde que traia la Garra que papa alguna vez hizo para estas situaciones..Comence a buscar en mi bolsa hasta dar con ella,Use la garra para quitar el tapon con sumo cuidado..Relic estaba asombrado por la presicion de tal herramienta y me pregunto por ella -¿que cosa es esa herramienta? -Mi padre la llamo la garra,permite tener dedos cuando no los tienes ¿Dedos que son? -¿Eran esas cosas estrañas que tenia antes de venir aqui? Rock interrumpio con suma curiosidad -En efecto en forma humana son indispensables para manipular herramientas y otras cosas..Asi saque la corona y le mostre la garra a Relic y a Rock...


	14. Bloque 66-70

**66 la corona misteriosa**

Relic Hunter reviso la corona y no noto nada anormal,solo era un trozo de metal dorado con unas cuantas piedras incrustadas formando la Cutiemark de Mama curiosamente la estrella del centro se parecia mucho a la que Eon me habia dado. mientras trataba de sacar la estrella que el me habia dado para compararla con la de la corona,Rock analizo la corona -Esta se parece mucho a la corona que poseia la reina Hex en Alquimia -¡La princesa HexStar poseia otra corona igual a esta? -Si de hecho su corona era muy parecida a la corona del antiguo rey,una corona que logre obtener y darsela a HackHex,En mi mundo dicen que quien la posea sera el nuevo rey de Alquimia,Yo creo que HackHex es el heredero de ese reino y espero algun dia verlo hacer que alquimia vuelva a ser aquel reino pacifico y glorioso de las leyendas.. -Veo que le tienes mucha fe a HackHex -Tiene un potencial fabuloso en su interior,pero creo que me apresure a adelantar conclusiones,se que el obtendra la grandeza,pero aprendi del modo dificil que aun le falta mucho, para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece -Bueno amigo,un gran lider debe estar preparado para dirigir y hacer lo correcto por su gente,Es de esperarse que al chico le falte mucho camino por recorrer el es muy joven aun -la tengo! Saque la estrella que Eon me habia dado..La puse frente la corona de Mama y note que la estrella comenzo a brillar mucho con respecto a las otras gemas de la corona,a excepcion de la estrella central que esta tenia,pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir asi que separe las piezas inmediatamente.. -¿Que ocurrio? preguntaron intrigados Relic y Rock -¿Que no vieron lo que estaba pasando? -¿Que cosa? no vi nada raro solo vi que casi pegas las gemas y las quitaste asustado -¿que paso joven HackHex? -AL acercar ambas piezas la corona empezo a reaccionar de una manera extraño las gemas y la estrella comenzaron a brillar intensamente ¿No lo vieron? -Me temo que no,pero si tu lo dices tendremos que creerte -¿que les parece si volvemos a la base? que ya me dio hambre y me gustaria comer algo caliente para variar..Me preguntaron si podria llevarlos a casa..Seguia sin cansarme al hacer portales,lo que me suponia haber dominado al fin estas tecnicas,acepte sabiendo que iria a un lugar seguro..Genere un portal y facilmente llegamos a la base,Relic hunter llamo a Wise Guardian y le entrego la corona -Esta corona es sorprendente apezar de que HackHex esta aqui puedo sentir una poderosa magia en ella,pero me temo que nadie mas que la princesa perdida podria usar esta corona..MMM..Quizas un heredero podria usarla..Vi a Wise guardian mirandome fijamente -Creo jovencito si tu relacion con HexStar y Book Keeper es verdadera,creo esto deberia funcionar contigo..Me pidio que me pusiera la corona..Yo supuse que mientras no la acercara a la estrella esta cosa no deberia ser peligrosa..pero al intentar acercarmela a la cabeza esta reacciono violentamente ya que todos salimos repulsados violentamente con una fuerte descarga de energia,Todos estaban extrañados por lo ocurrido,Ya que si la magia no funciona cerca de mi ¿porque ocurrio esto?,era un verdadero misterio -Vaya eso fue intenso dijo Rock levantandose del suelo -Jamas pense que algo asi pudiera ocurrir dijo Relic Hunter intrigado por lo sucedido -Creo que esto demuestra que los lazos de sangre no sirven para heredar la magia..pero antes de sentir el golpe recorde la reaccion cuando saque la estrella y la acerque ala corona..saque la estrella de mi bolsa y se la di a rock,el se alejo de la corona y pedi repetir lo sucedido,Relic intento poderme la corona esta vez y no ocurrio nada absolutamente pero cuando me acerque a rock ocurrio otra vez la explosion de energia solo que esta vez fue un poco mas violenta -¿Esa estrella de cristal de donde la sacaste? pregunto Wise Guardian muy intrigado -Es una gema que habia en una corona que Rock Spelunker encontro en Alquimia -Es curioso como puede haber otra corona con una estrella muy similar -Yo tambien quede sorprendido aunque no tengo idea cual es la relacion entre ambos objetos -Quizas no la tengan,pero tendremos que evitar que ambos objetos se vuelvan a juntar,podria ser muy peligroso-creo que sera prudente dejar aqui esta corona para averiguar cual es el poder oculto que posee..Yo por mi parte acepte viendo lo peligroso que seria tener ambos objetos tan cerca..Guarde la estrella que me dio Eon en mi bolsa y Wise Guardian se llevo la corona de Mama a un lugar seguro..  
Decidi dejar las busquedas por unos dias,queria pasearme un poco por equestria antes de regrezar con Eon o a casa,sentia que por el momento estaba satisfecho..quise regrezar al pueblo donde viven Pastry & Pack vivian,queria saber como les habia ido en este tiempo,Y creo que me servira despejar mi mente de todo lo que me preocupaba..

 **67 Peleando con un demonio**

Ya era bastante tarde como para partir,se estaba poniendo obscuro el dia y nunca fui bueno para salir de noche,por el momento no tenia ninguna prisa asi que les pregunte donde podria pasar la noche sin causar problemas,Wise Guardian me ofrecio una habitacion dentro de la base de los guardianes -Ocupa esta habitacion,normalmente la usan los aventureros cuando vienen de visita,pero por el momento no necesitamos hospedar a alguien, asi que puedes usarla esta noche asi que saque algunas cosas y me iba a disponer a dormir..Cuando saque mi almohada me puse a pensar..¿sera buena eleccion dejar de soñar? creo que intentare dormir sin ella..Me hara falta salir un poco de la realidad..Guarde mi almohada en la bolsa y me dispuse a dormir,al principio no podia conciliar el sueño,tenia demasiadas cosas en mi mente..Despues de un par de horas de estar dando de vueltas en mi cama logre dormir..Cuando desperte volvi a aparecer en el mundo del sueño,ya me estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de experiencia,pero como siempre tenia la forma que tenia en el mundo donde dormia,esta vez volvi a tener forma Pony,Mire a los alrededores a ver si veia a Enya pero no aparecia en ninguna parte habia demasiada niebla en el lugar,intente hacer un hechizo de busqueda usando el metal de mis herraduras para con eso encontrar el resto de su armadura,Por desgracia no tuve ningun exito..Camine en linea recta y no encontre nada ni a nadie,estaba en una especie de vacio,no se escuchaba nada ni nadie,me estaba dando mala espina todo esto,de pronto escuche algo en la lejania,camine cautelosamente ya que no podia ver a mucha distancia,Vi una silueta humanoide a la distancia y me quede quieto esperando a que se acercara,poco a poco comence a verde que se trataba,era Sintax3 caminando hacia mi..Yo simplemente trate de pasar de largo,sabia que el era un ser hostil y lo que menos queria era tener que pelear con el en una forma tan debil y vulnerable..Cuando Sintax se acerco escuche -Pense haber acabado con todas las formas de vida de este patetico lugar! me divertire destruyendote como esos estupidos hongos!..Y sin previo aviso Sintax3 comenzo a atacarme,Sus artaques parecian ser energia pura,pero al observar en momentos las areas golpeadas parecia que arrojaba particulas metalicas con carga electrica,Afortunadamente con lo que me habia enseñado Enya podia evadir todo lo que me lanzaba tambien comence a usar mi magia para defenderme,y aunque funcionaba bien Sintax3 atacaba cada vez mas ferozmente -Patetica criatura! tengo que admitir que no esperaba pudieras sobrevivir tanto tiempo Pero una criatura como tu no tiene ni la mas minima oportuidad..Yo sabia que si no tomaba la ofensiva podria acabar conmigo,pero necesitaba averiguar con que cosa estaba atacandome para poderlo combatir eficazmente..Comence a ver que esa cosa que arrojaba parecia ser un metal vivo,no me iba a arriesgar a un ataque directo que si ese metal vivo podia ser venenoso en esta forma estaria en graves problemas,Sus insistentes ataques estaban comenzando a debilitar mi escudo magico,recorde mis herraduras y esperaba funcionaran en contra de Sintax3 asi que me las quite,las junte y se las arroje con mucha fuerza,Sintax3 lanzo un rayo en contra de mi ataque,pero para mi fortuna el arcanium de las herraduras parecia debilitar su ataque,El problema es que un ataque directo no podria vencerlo,arrojaba el disco de herraduras y Sintax3 repelia el ataque aunque si le costaba bastante trabajo hacerlo,necesitaba una distraccion ya que no podria resistir mucho tiempo haciendo esto..Hice multiples hechizos para mejorar la situacion,pero parecia que Sintax3 podia predecir estos movimientos,Me estaba agotando mucho y parecia que Sintax3 ni se inmutaba ante el obvio cansancio,Sintax3 no hacia ya ninguna clase de comentario,tenia esperanza que fuera a causa de mis ataques,pero aun asi no podia saberlo,Cuando ya estaba por tirar la toalla,entre esa espesa niebla vi que empezaron a llover una cantidad de flechas bastante grande,Sintax3 se cubrio del ataque,pero eso me dio la oportunidad de hacer mi jugada,lance el disco con toda mi fuerza que acabo golpeandolo de manera contundente,Sintax3 comenzo a convertirse en arena y acabo por desaparecer subitamente..Yo apenas podia mantener la respiracion y mucho menos hablar,estaba extremadamente agotado por la pelea,Comence a escuchar el caminar de un caballo,a lo lejos vi una silueta familiar,era la de una Knightmare,mas especificamente Enya,estaba feliz de verla,aunque el cansancio era mucho trate de permanecer en pie -HackHex ¿estas bien? -Sigo entero que es ganancia,Sonreia de ver un rostro familiar agradable -¿Que paso con la criatura que estaba en este lugar? -Parece que la derrotamos,pero no se si la destrui o escapo,Solo se convirtio en polvo y desaparecio -Maldita sea,esa cosa era un sonambulo! -¿Sintax3? -¿Lo conoces? -Si es un ser peligroso y muy agresivo -Estabamos en una guerra Nullz ,cuando este sujeto aparecio comenzo a destruir Nullz pero igualmente tambien ataco a mis hermanas,afortunadamente nadie murio,gracias a que emprendimos la retirada a tiempo -¿segura que nadie salio herida? -Si el se enfoco a destruir Nullz y logramos escapar,cuando verificamos que nadie faltara intentamos reagruparnos para hacer un ataque directo,pero senti que estabas cerca y decidi adelantar al grupo para sacarte de la zona de peligro -¿porque hay tanta niebla aqui? pregunte sorprendido que no podiamos ver muy lejos -esa niebla es escencia de Nullz cuando son destruidos sueltan ese pequeño vapor gris -Si lo habia notado pero es muy poco lo que sale de destruir uno -el destruyo una infestacion completa y al parecer varios Nullz grandes y un par de reynas,si hubiera sido menos hostil seria un heroe,pero veo que es un sujeto muy peligroso por lo que dices -Afortunadamente el metal de las herraduras le hacia mucho daño -De hecho nuestras armaduras tienen ese poder en este mundo,Como te dije somos guardianas y es logico que tengamos armas y armaduras poderosas -¿entonces el arcanium no fue lo que lo debilito? -No lo creo,aunque la verdad no pudimos pelear contra el para averiguarlo..Con esta platica tuve tiempo para recuperar energias y me acerque a ver con que me habia atacado Sintax3 -¿Que sucede? -es extraño esta materia pareciera metalico,pero parece tambien como arena,no tengo idea como podia mantener esa capacidad destructiva -Es extraño,Normalmente cuando un sonambulo despierta todo lo que hace desaparece,esto es muy poco comun -¿Hay alguna manera de poder analizarlo o alguien que nos ayude a saber que es? -Hay un viejo alquimista que aveces viene por aca,o una bruja que tambien aveces aparece pero es dificil encontrarlos para sonambulos y Knightmares que no estamos vinculados,Ademas tenemos prohibido interactuar con otros sonambulos -MMmmm ¿Y yo podria hacer eso?,Se que las Knightmares no pueden interactuar con los sonambulos ¿pero que hay de otros sonambulos? -Buena pregunta..Jamas habria pensado alguien en hacer eso,pero creo sera mejor consultar al rey por si a caso..Procedi a recolectar Todo el material extraño para evitar que produjera una contaminacion a este mundo..

 **68 Buscando ayuda**

Salimos del banco de Niebla,otras Knightmares estaban en el lugar -El demonio fue desterrado! Todas las Knightmares gritaron emocionadas el suceso -¿Desterrado? -Cuando una Knightmare se ve en la necesidad de pelear con un sonambulo peligroso o alguien que sea capaz de alterar el equlibrio de este mundo,tenemos la facultad de desterrarlo y eso ocurre cuando los herimos con nuestras armas -¿pero? acabe recordando que las herraduras aun eran parte de la armadura de Enya de alguna manera y quizas era eso lo que en verdad le hacia daño a Sintax3..Acompañamos a las Knightmares al castillo,afortunadamente en esta forma no me agotaba tanto caminar grandes distancias -¿quieres que te lleve?.Quede extrañado por la pregunta -Estoy bien no te preocupes -Si te sientes mal o cansado te puedo llevar -Gracias!..Cuando llegamos al castillo yo estaba bastante fatigado,lo cual era muy extraño ya que nunca me habia pasado algo asi en este lugar..Cuando tuve mi audiencia con el rey este sabia lo que habia hecho para desterrar a Sintax3 -Joven HackHex cada vez que te veo siempre me sorprendes,Lograste acabar con tan temible enemigo -No lo habria logrado sin el apoyo de Enya -Veo que tu Knightmare ha sabido responder a tu amistad.. -Queria preguntarle algo -¿que cosa pequeño HackHex? -Cuando luche contra Sintax3 dejo esto en el area donde fue la pelea -Este es un extraño material,no es magico ni tampoco alquimico,me temo que no se lo que es -Me comentan que hat algunos sonambulos con capacidad de poder analizar este compuesto -Las Knightmares tienen prohibido interferir con el sueño de los sonambulos a menos que esten asignadas a ese sonambulo..-Bueno tecnicamente yo no soy una Knightmare Y supongo no podre llevarme este material al mundo real ¿o si?..El rey estaba muy pensativo ya que los argumentos que yo le habia expuesto eran validos..Esta bien,Pero tienes prohibido interferir con el sueño del sonambulo en cuestion y solo si el desean ayudarte podras interactuar con ellos ¿estas de acuerdo? -Si no hay de otra aceptare.. -Pero recuerda,las Knightmares NO pueden intervenir de ninguna manera! Salimos del salon del rey,Ahora el problema seria encontrar a los sonambulos en cuestion para poder descubrir de que se trata este material..Enya comenzo a platicar con sus hermanas,sabian que alguna podria darnos alguna respuesta..Enya comenzo a preguntar entre sus hermanas a ver si alguna de ellas podia contactarnos con los sujetos en cuestion tenia que ir con las Knightmares mas viejas..Las Knightmares estan vinculadas al tiempo de vida de su protegido,asi que deben ser las que mas tiempo de vida tienen,Enya apezar de su edad aparente (que fisicamente tiene mi edad) es bastante mayor lo que supondria veriamos unas Knightmares algo mayores...Despues de un rato algo prolongado Enya regreso con buenas noticias,Al parecer una de sus hermanas mayores llamada Mae, parece saber donde estaria uno de sonambulos en cuestion,y nos llevaria hasta alli,siempre y cuando este llegara a dormir..Tambien otra de sus hermanas llamada Fae parece ser la otra Knightmare que nos ayudara a contactar a estos sonambulos solo bastaria estar en el lugar correcto para hacer el contacto...Le pregunte a Enya ¿como las Knightmares pueden contactarnos tan rapido? que siempre que he llegado a este mundo ella siempre esta muy cerca..Segun lo que le entendi los sonambulos suelen aparecer donde las Knightmares para que ellas puedan recolectar los sueños..Suelen irse a zonas alejadas del castillo para evitar alguna afectacion de sueño (o generacion de Nullz) ..Asi que los 4 nos fuimos a una distancia prudente para esperar a que alguno de estos sonambulos aparezca..Le pregunte a Fae (una Knightmare con una armadura que parecia una gran maquinaria de color bronze) -¿Como es tu sonambulo? -Bueno es un tipo singular,ha vivido casi 2000 años y pareciera jamas cansarse,le gusta mucho todo lo respecto a mecanica y maquinaria aunque me cuesta trabajo saber como interactuar en sus sueños -¿Que es lo que te dificulta tu tarea? -Bueno parece que tiene 2 personalidades en su mente,y necesito averiguar que personalidad domina en ese momento antes de actuar,logico eso quita valioso tiempo de cosecha -¿entonces tendremos que esperar a encontrar su personalidad correcta para que nos ayude? -Bueno ambas personalidades son muy habilidosas en ese tema asi que dudo tengas problemas para descubrir lo que buscas.. -y tu Fae (ella tenia una armadura muy ligera,pero tenia solidas protecciones en sus cascos y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ligeras ciintas metalicas su armadura era color verde aqua y llevaba una telas encima de su parte equinaen un estuli elegante) ¿que me puedes decir de tu sonambulo? -No mucho joven HackHex,Mi sonambulo es una joven hechicera que le gusta el romance y al parecer tambien aprendio sobre la ciencia,es muy habilidosa tambien pero su especialidad es la magia -vaya han de ser personas muy excepcionales -es verdad aunque en todos estos años hemos visto muchas cosas en la vida de nuestros sonambulos -pero nos esta prohibido interactuar con ellos y solo lo hacemos para obtener sus sueños dijo Fae -Enya es una Knightmare muy afortunada,ya que es la unica de nosotras que ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su sonambulo directamente -Hermanas saben que lo nuestro ha sido incidental mas que accidental.. -No tengo idea como ocurrio esto,aunque me considero afortunado de haber conocido a Enya dije sonrojandome un poco..

 **69 Una experiencia muy extraña!**

Mae comenzo a brillar -Hackhex exploremos el lugar!, mi sonambulo debe estar cerca,si lo llegas a ver avisame para que te acompañe a su sueño nos separamos para tener una mejor oportunidad de encontrarlo, Fae y Enya simplemente se quedaron esperandonos en el lugar,en principio ellas no pueden ver a un sonambulo al que no estuveran designadas..Caminamos por el lugar,Era una zona boscosa y como siempre el colorido del lugar hacia muy obscuro el lugar como para poder ver a una gran distancia..despues de unos minutos de soledad vi una puerta,era extraño ya que en este mundo jamas habia visto una puerta,de hecho en el castillo del rey nisiquiera habia puertas,decidi entrar en ella,cuando entre una luz segadora me hizo cerra los ojos,y cuando los volvi a abrir estaba en casa y tenia otra vez mi forma humana,mi mama estaba en la biblioteca leyendo apaciblemente como siempre lo hacia en las tardes despues de comer -Mama? -¿Que pasa hijo? te noto raro -¿Donde estoy? -Donde mas tontito,estae en casa...Era raro,No podia enteder que habia ocurrido aqui -¿y donde esta Papa? esta con mischief Maker en su taller -¿Y blaze? -¿Shadow? esta viendo la tv..Desde que tu hermana comenzo a invitar a su amiguita Natalie ha tenido mucho tiempo libre,Pero nunca me ha gustado ese aparato tonto que tu padre construyo,Shadow deberia estar haciendo algo mas constructivo -Voy a ver a Papa -Dile a tu padre que la lampara de esta habitacion esta comenzando a fallar otra vez,si puede fabricar otra bombilla para reemplazar esta -Si mama le aviso -Cuando sali de la habitacion regrese a este lugar,y volvia tener mi forma Pony -¿Que rayos fue eso? me preguntaba muy desconcertado mire hacia atras y no habia nada,esto me estaba asustando me regrese para hablar con Fae y preguntarle por lo ocurrido,Despues de otro ratro encontre otra puerta,Decidi volver a investigar, otra vez volvi a parpadear debido a la intensa luz Esta vez estaba en la sala de mi casa,Mama estaba regañando a Shadow por ver demasiada Tv -mama ¿que esta pasando aqui? -Solo trato que Shadow no este aplastado todo el dia viendo la TV,quiero que vaya por una zetas para la comida -No me refiero a eso...Algo muy raro esta pasando en este lugar y no puedo saber de que se trata -No hay nada raro aqui jovencito ¿donde esta la bombilla que te pedi? la del estudio se fundio y tengo mucho tiempo esperandote..Yo abri la puerta del taller,para hablar con papa sobre estas extrañas experiencias..y todo se volvio a repetir,estaba otra vez dende comence en mi forma Pony -¿que demonios esta ocurriendo en este lugar? trate de buscar a las Knightmares sin exito me temia haberme perdido en este lugar (no contaba ese pensamiento nebuloso que en este mundo normalmente suelo tener)..seguia perdido hasta que escuche a Enya gritar -HACKHEX! Mae encontro al sonambulo apurate!..Yo corri hacia Enya Vi a las 3 Knightmares y de alguna manera me senti mas tranquilo (despues de lo ocurrido) comenzaba a dudar por lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos..  
Fae me tomo de la mano y me dijo -Te metere al sueño de mi sonambulo y evita interferir con su sueño ¿esta bien? -Correcto! dije con mucha confianza -Cierra los ojos y relajate esto durara unos momentos -Abrelos ahora dijo Mae..Estaba en el taller de Papa lo que me estaba causando mala espina -Fae ¿donde estas? -Aqui estoy no me he alejado de ti..Yo volteaba a mi alrededor y solo veia a Shadow al lado mio -¿Shadow? -No tonto! soy Fae..Solo tome esta forma ya que no pueden verme en mi forma real -Ok entonces ¿quien rayos es tu sonambulo? -es ella! pero deja de llamarme Mae!,volvi a mirar alrededor y vi a Mama -Jovencito te pedi le dijeras a tu padre sobre el bombillo..Yo estaba sin habla no tenia idea que estaba pasando -Mama ¿no notas algo raro en este lugar? -Lo unico raro es que no has traido lo que te pedi..Abri uno de los cajones donde papa guardaba los suministros y estos estaban vacios!..Mi padre podria ser muy descuidado y distraido pero jamas dejaria un cajon vacio,en especial los de los suministros..Cuando di la vuelta mama no estaba en la habitacion y Mae me estaba haciendo señales que la siguiera..La segui al recibidor,pero esta vez no sali al bosque..Mama estaba regañando a Shadow,,Cuando di la vuelta Mae habia tomado la forma de papa..-¿Y ahora que? -¿que te pasa? Vas a arruinar el sueño de mi sonambulo..Yo me estaba comenzando a hartar por lo que estaba sucediendo me estaba irritando mucho esta sali de la habitacion y otra vez estaba en el bosque,vi a Enya y a Mae -¿Que paso? ¿pudiste hablar con el sonambulo de Fae? pregunto Mae con mucha curiosidad -No entiendo que rayos esta pasando, cada que paso una puerta pareciera que yo soy el que esta soñando..acabe aburriendome de intentarlo -¿que hacemos ahora? pregunto Enya algo decepcionada -Pues esperar a que Fae termine y esperar a que mi sonambulo este dormido dijo Mae -¿porque podria haber salido mal eso? que yo habria esperado hablar con el sonambulo de Fae en vez de estar teniendo visiones de casa tan extrañas..Cuando Fae aparecio tenia un brillo muy calido en ella,quizas muy familiar,pero supongo tenia que ver con que cosecho el sueño de su sonambulo.. -¿que paso contigo? pense que habrias hablado con mi sonambulo -¿Hablar con quien? lo unico que veia eran visiones de casa sin ningun sentido..-¿visiones de casa? que extraño..No note nana fuera de lo normal en el sueño de si sonambulo -Momento ¿dices que tu sonambulo es mi madre? -¿Tu madre? en la forma que tomaste era obvio que si, aunque hubiera dejado que tu tomaras la imagen del perro..

 **70 Recuerdos familiares**

Yo no entendia que estaba ocurriendo claramente -A ver con calma ¿Me dices que tu sonambulo es mi mama? ¿tu mama? es ovbio que no! -¿de casualidad sabes el nombre de tu sonambulo? -Seria tonta si no fuera asi -¿como se llama tu sonambulo? -Se llama HexStar..Yo estaba al borde de volverme loco con la manera tan rara de actuar de Fae -¿Y sabes como se llaman los demas miembros de la familia de tu Sonambulo? Pregunte en tono sarcastico.. -Claro!Su esposo se llama Hackmaster, su perro se llama Shadow,su Hijo HackHex y su hija Mischief Maker..Despues de decir eso me quede callado con una mirada fija sobre Fae,Enya y Mae tomaron mi misma actitud -¿que ocurre? -¿no lo has emtendido verdad? dijo Enya en tono energico -¿Entender que? pregunto Fae sin tener ni la mas remota idea del asunto.. -¿Cual es mi nombre? -HackHex por supuesto -No lo captara desde el accidente se ha vuelto muy dispersa como cuando era mas joven,pareciera que su escencia adulta se perdio en alguna parte,aunque eso no ha mermado su desempeño como Mae con tono decepcionado -¿Que? ¿que el se llama como el hijo de mi sonambulo? ¿que tiene que ver este pony con el hijo de mi sonambulo?..Todo el camino se la paso preguntandose que era lo que habia ocurrido..Lo unico que me consolaba es que Mama no era una eminencia en ciencia asi que no senti que hubiera sido una gran perdida de tiempo,aunque me habria gustado hablar con ella siquiera un poco..  
-¿Cual accidente? le pregunte a Fae -Hace unos meses sufrimos unos cambios violentos,pensamos que desapareceriamos,pero subitamente volvimos a la normalidad,pero la mente de fae no volvio a ser la de antes..Mientras tanto Enya estaba riendose del dilema mental de Fae..-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mae? -Lo que quieras joven Hackhex -¿quien es tu sonambulo? -Mejor te lo dejo para que lo averigues,creo obtendras una mejor respuesta si lo ves por ti mismo -¿Cual es el problema si me lo dices? No quiero que ocurra otra vez lo que con Fae -No ocurrira otra vez, de eso estoy segura -Hermana! lo que hackhex intenta averiguar es muy serio y no estamos en posicicon de estar haciendo tonterias dijo Enya -Ya estamos cerca,dijo Mae..Hackhex toma mi mano ya llego mi sonambulo! cuando tome su mano volvi a estar en casa -¿Mae donde estas? -Aqui estoy y evita llamarme por mi nombre..Mae habia tomado la forma de mama -No me digas..Tu sonambulo es mi padre? -¿tu padre? soy la Knightmare de alguien llamado Book Keeper..Frunci el ceño mirandola fijamente -Vaya no puedes soportar una pequeña broma..Yo simplemente trate de tomarlo con calma..Vi a Papa entrar por la puerta -Papa ¿podrias ayudarme con un pequeño hallazgo? -Porsupuesto! sabes que me encantan los descubrimientos..Saque la materia que habia encontrado con Sintax 3..Papa la analizo cuidadosamente y me dijo-necesito analizarla en el laboratorio -¿laboratorio?.No habia terminado de decirlo cuando aparecimos en un lugar familiar,no era el taller de papa,era un sitio enorme muy arreglado tenia maquinaria increible de todo tipo,Vi a papa analizando el compuesto de Sintax3 en un microscopio muy extraño -Simplemente sorprendente! -¿Que cosa? -Este compuesto no es lo que aparenta,son un conglomerado de Micromaquinas muy sofisticadas diria que supera mis conocimientos,aunque creo que puedo mejorarlos,pero necesitare tiempo..observaba a papa muy enfocado en ello,No lo habia visto asi desde que trato de reparar su maquina del tiempo, queria saber que cosa era o si esto era peligroso,Lo unico que me dijo despues de eso fue -No son peligrosos ahora ya que parecen haber perdido su fuente de poder,y dudo poderlos hacer funcionar -¿Entonces es material inactivo? ..No obtuve respuesta,de pronto comenzo todo a ponerse borroso,Sali de la habitacion..Rato despues vi a Mae estaba brillando intensamente (incluso mas que Fae momentos antes) -¿que ocurrio? -Que nuestro sonambulo desperto subitamente,apenas pude obtener un poco de la energia de su sueño -¿Un poco? estas brillando mas que Fae -Tal parece que tu padre tuvo un sueño poco comun.. lastima que no pudieras obtrener todas tus respuestas -No se preocupen creo que obtuve lo que necesitaba saber reuni todo el material y procedi a destruirlo con un poderoso hechizo de fuego,si eran micromaquinas de Sintax3 habria un peligro latente de que se pudieran reactivar,mejor era destruirlas por si a caso..Me comence a sentir raro escuchaba voces que me decian que despertara Solo pude decir Adios antes de despertar,Cuando abri los ojos vi a Rock muy preocupado -¿que pasa? pregunte asustado -Que bueno que despiertas has estado dormido por 3 dias! -¿3 Dias?..Yo estaba sorprendido como habia pasado el tiempo esta vez..  
-¿Estas bien? -Si estoy bien,no te preocupes no pasa nada -Ya nos tenias preocupado estuviste diciendo cosas muy raras y hablabas de alguien llamado Sintax3 -¿que tiene de raro eso? -Creo que tendre que contarte algo que encontre en el diario de Ranger Dan y complementartelo con algunos descubrimientos alquimicos..


	15. Bloque 71-75

**71 Una historia sobre Sintax3**

Rock Spelunker tomo el segundo diario de Ranger Dan y comenzo a leer un capitulo de ese libro (no sin advertirme que agregaria algunas cosas)..Antes de la llegada de la reina Hex y poco despues de la caida del reino del antiguo rey, llegoo un ser extraño a nuestro mundo..Su nombre era Sintax3 era una criatura de consistencia arenosa,tomaba la forma de quien fuera del reino,este ser atacaba a todo ser vivo que se encontraba..Un dia un gueerero conocido por el nombre de Ranger Dan lo enfrento,pero por desgracia el solo no podia enfrentar a tan formidable enemigo,El estaba gravemente herido,y casi sin signos vitales,fue encontrado por el Hackmaster quien inmediatamente lo curo con sus maquinas,El estaba tratando de curar a los que Sintax3 habia herido,no podia solo ayudar a su pueblo,el sabia que Sintax 3 era un ser en extremo peligroso,Cuando Ranger Dan se recupero quiso volver a enfrentar a Sintax3,pero aunque gracias a la tecnologia de Hackmaster se habia recuperado por completo sabia que el no podria enfrentarlo Ranger Dan necesitaria equipo para poder enfrentar a Sintax3,Asi que unieron la mente brillante del joven Hackmaster y la fuerza y tenacidad de Ranger Dan para encontrar la manera de enfrentarlo,El hackmaster desarrollo una armadura de batalla que podria hacerle frente a tan temible enemigo,pero tenia que enseñarle a Ranger Dan a usar esa tecnologia,Ranger Dan siempre habia enfrentado a los demonios a casco limpio,jamas habia usado alguna clase de artilugio extraño para lograr su cometido,pero sabia que enfrentar a Sintax3 era un suicidio..Asi que tenia que aceptar la ayuda de aquel pony raro,sabia que era buena persona ya que vio que usaba su tecnologia para ayudar a los heridos y sabia que el lo hacia por ayudar y no para ganar poder..Sintax 3 infectaba a sus victimas con un material extraño de aspecto metalico que se introducia en su victima y le succionaba la vida desde dentro,El HackMaster habia encontrado una manera de extraer el compuesto usando un poderoso magneto,una vez el compuesto era extraido de la victima esta podria recuperarse por si sola..Hackmaster intento averiguar mas sobre aquel extraño heroe,y aunque no pudo descubrir nada importante sabia que el estaria dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de acabar con este tipo de criaturas..Asi que comenzo a crear una armadura de batalla para enfrentar a Sintax3 sabia que este ser infectaba a sus victimas al contacto asi que hizo esta armadura sin ninguna fisura y con las mejores armas que en ese momento podia crear,y sin mas datos respecto a Sintax3 la unica esperanza era este poderoso heroe,quien con suerte podria derrotar a este enemigo,Sintax3 seguia avanzando sitio donde pasaba contaminaba con su extraño material que secaba arboles,destruia montañas y borraba pueblos del mapa,Todos los supervivientes habioan llegado al antiguo castillo la unica estructura en ese mundo que podria resistir el embate de tan temible criatura..El Hackmaster solo podia ver impotente como las familias de supervivientes atestaban la vieja ciudad,sabia que necesitarian a alguien que los protegiera,pero el tenia miedo,miedo de fracasar el no queria la carga de ser un lider,Aun asi sabia que nadie mas que el y Ranger Dan podrian enfrentar a tan temible enemigo..Asi trabajo por varios dias hasta terminar esta armadura de batalla,Ranger Dan practico como usarla correctamente,Pero poco tiempo tuvieron para afinar detalles esas fue una noche obscura y tormentosa,Sintax3 estaba cerca de la vieja ciudad,asi que Ranger Dan se apresuro a enfrentarlo,poco podia hacer contra este ser,todos los ataque que hacia parecia recuperarse al instante,El hackmaster sabia que la armadura tendria poco poder a estas alturas de la batalla,no podria construir otra armadura en tan poco tiempo y aunque Ranger Dan podia mantenerlo a raya sabia que ni el podria resistir,de pronto una madre llevo a su pequela hija -señor Hackmaster,por favor cure a mi hija!,La pequeña tenia una infeccion muy avanzada,casi el 60% de su cuerpo estaba afectado y sabia que si usaba el magneto para quitarle la infeccion probablemente moriria,el no podia hacer nada,la pequeña estaba condenada,Subitamente cayo un rayo en las cercanias..El Hackmaster habia escuchado una voz (o eso creyo),Pidio a todos los habitantes conseguir todas las piezas de metal de la ciudad,armaduras viejas cadenas cacerolas y todo lo que de metal estuviera hecho,todos los habitantes dieron todo el metal que poseian..El no dejaba de pensar en la pequeña que no podria salvar,pero sabia que si no detenia a Sintax no habria nadie a quien pudiera salvar..El tenia las ideas muy revueltas,ya que seguia pensando en esa pequeña,el no queria que los demas estuvieran condenados como ella,estaba aterrado,pero tenia que sacar valor para poder llevar su solucion a un final efectivo..que solo tendria una oportunidad,asi que no tenia tiempo que perder..

 **72 Una historia sobre Sintax3 Parte 2**

El ordeno que los habitantes construyeran una enorme esfera de metal enrollada por cadenas largas y gruesas,nadie sabia como eso podria deter a Sintax3,Ranger Dan se estaba quedando sin potencia,y nosotros sin tiempo,El hackmaster subio a lo alto de la torre y termino por clavar una espada en la punta de la enorme esfera,en ese instante un poderoso rayo cayo en la esfera destruyendola y lanzando al hackmaster al suelo con una poderosa descarga electrica,todos los habitantes vieron como el caia muerto por el terrible impacto..Pero en ese instante hubo una enorme explosion electromagnetica,En ese momento Sintax3 se detuvo y todos los afectados por la infeccion se comenzaron a sentir mejor,El extraño metal se empezo a convertir en arena,El hackmaster se reincorporo de tremenda caida y vio como su invento habia detenido a tan terrible enemigo,pero el estaba mas preocupado por la pequeña jovencita,cuando llego vio que la infeccion habia llegado casi hasta sus piernas delanteras,mucho del material que cubria su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse con parte de ella,El hackmaster velozmente llevo a la pequeña a una camara de suspension,no podia hacer nada,mas del 70% de su cuerpo estaba muy dañado,apenas podia mantenerla con vida,Aunque detuvo la infeccion sabia que su pequeño y fragil cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado para recuperarse,el tambien estaba preocupado por su nuevo amigo quien tenian que ir a rescatar..Casi estaba amaneciendo, cuando llego al lugar Ranger dan apenas podia caminar,la armadura de batalla estaba muy dañada y con la explosion estaba inservible..Hackmaster procedio a sacarlo de ahi Apezar de la cruda batalla Ranger Dan estaba bien aunque un poco golpeado..Con los primeros rayos del sol Hackmaster podia ver que Sintax3 no habia sido derrotado,el se estaba reincorporando lentamente,El saco equipo de su mochila,y rapidamente comenzo a construir un dispositivo para neutralizarlo definitivamente en poco tiempo construyo una pequeña placa de circuitos la cual metio en una pistola la cual disparo hacia Sintax3 esta entidad cayo al suelo y no se levanto ya,Rato despues de ver que Sintax3 no se terminaba de desintegrar,el Hackmaster y Ranger Dan decidieron encerrarlo en un contenedor hermetico,no querian que escapara y recuperara su poder,La prision que lo contenia daba un poderoso shock electrico cada que se acercaba a alguna de sus paredes,lo que parecia mantenerlo controlado,pero hackmaster sabia que Sintax3 Terminaria por escapar de su prision algun dia,Ranger Dan decidio confinarlo en un mundo muerto,sabia que en un sitio asi no tendria ninguna manera de poder hacerle daño a alguien mas..Pero antes que cualquier otra cosa Hackmaster creo un poderoso campo generador de electromagnetismo que evitaria que Sintax3 pudiera recuperar su poder..-¿Te vas tan pronto? este pueblo necesita un poderoso guerrero para que nos dirija -Este mundo NO necesita un guerrero,Necesita de alguien corrioso y que se preocupe por sus habitantes,y yo se que tu podras dirigirlos -¿Yo!?..No puedo,solo soy un inventor fracasado -¿Fracasado? TU construiste esa armadura que me dio oportunidad de mantener a raya a Sintax3 sin ella habria muerto rapidamente,Ademas si no hubieras hecho esa explosion Sintax3 habria acabado con todos nosotros..TU ERES EL VERDADERO HEROE! -Pero..No puedo! -Claro que puedes,Solo te falta creer en ti mismo,y dejar de culparte por lo que paso..Sintax3 NO fue tu culpa,PERO tu lo solucionaste,lo que haces esta bien,solo te falta canalizarte de una manera mas positiva -¿Tienes fe en mi? -Porsupuesto! y creo que todos los ponys que estamos aqui estamos de acuerdo con eso..En eso se escucho un HURRA! todos los habitantes habian visto el valor de ambos -Lo intentare! -Estoy seguro que te las arreglaras bien sin mi..Ademas alguien con tus talentos podria contactarme si lo necesitara..asi que deja de sobrepensar las cosas y haz lo que sabes hacer mejor,Tus artefactos podran cambiar el mundo!..No los prives de un brillante futuro! -Gracias por creer en mi NO los decepcionare -Se que no lo haras,Ademas yo tengo una mision mas impostante y se que Sintax3 no es el unico demonio en el universo y tengo que salvar a quienes no tienen quien los salve,Aqui hay alguien que hara un buen trabajo..Ranger Dan Tomo el contenedor y uso un dispositivo muy extraño para salir de ese mundo..  
Cuando el se fue se Hackmaster seco las lagrimas y comenzo a armarse de valor para tomar las riendas de su ciudad,sabia que no habria nadie mas quien los ayudara,asi que comenzo a dirigir la reconstruccion de la ciudad,pero sentia mucha culpa por la pequeña,Asi que fue a su laboratorio y uso todo lo que tenia a su alcance..Un par de meses de trabajo sin descanso despues logro curar a aquella pequeña,Su madre estaba agradecida por el milagro,El hackmaster etsaba satisfecho por lo logrado,Pero sentia que no tenia la capacidad para ayudar mas a aquella pequeñ pequeña se desperto,su madre estaba feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido a tan terrible experiencia -Como te llamas pequeña pregunto Hackmaster -Bright Eyes,me gusta esta armadura -Me temo que no es una armadura,eso ahora es parte de tu cuerpo -¿osea que no me la podre quitar cuando quiera? me temo que no dijo triste el hackmaster..Ella inspeccionaba su nuevo cuerpo,lo unico de su cuerpo original que le quedaba era su cabeza parte de su torzo y sus piernas delanteras,de su pecho para abajo tenia un cuerpo mecanico -Aun asi me gusta,me siento muy bien y mi mama esta feliz..El hackmaster se habia tranquilizado ya que penso que el shock podria enloquecerla o algo parecido -¿Y que soy ahora? -Tu sigues siendo tu,solo parte de tu cuerpo es mecanica ,solo espero mas adelante poder curarte por completo para que tengas una vida normal en el futuro -¿vida normal? ¿quien quiere ser normal? ahora soy unica e inigualable! llamenme Metal Mare! -¿Metal Mare? dijo su madre preocupada -Mama las super heroinas necesitan un nombre de heroe..Su mama se rio por lo que dijo su pequeña -Bien jovencita,quiero que practiques usando tu nuevo cuerpo,Si te sientes mal o notas algo raro no duden en visitarme. -Gracias!, dijo la madre aliviada -Gracias ¿señor? no se su nombre -Llamame Hackmaster...

 **73 Dilemas existenciales**

Vaya historia! dije muy sorprendido (No sabia que mi padre habia luchado contra Sintax3) Vaya casi perdemos el desayuno apurate que necesitas alimento en esos huesos,Tome mis cosas y fui a desayunar,-Vaya si es el pony durmiente! dijo Relic hunter sorprendido -Vamos no molestes al chico tuvo un sueño muy dificil..-¿Sueño dificil? eso es algo que ni yo me lo creo -Mejor dejemos eso en el pasado,diciendolo para que dejara relic de insistir en ese tema..Queria dejar de lado las aventuras un par de dias,ademas tenia planeado visitar a mis amigos Pastry Cream y Pack Express que la ultima vez nisiquier pude quedarme a comer,Necesitaba tener un par de dias de paz que sentia que los tenia bien merecidos..Asi que me despedi de mis amigos y decidi tomar la ruta panoramica,para variar un poco asi que tome el tren para llegar al pueblo,a diferencia de las anteriores veces que tome este transporte esta vez me podia dar el lujo de coexistir con los demas pasajeros,Queria verlos en su estado normal y no bajo presiones o siendo perseguido o algo asi,asi que me sente en el carro comedor y pude ver a muchos ponys teniendo una vida "normal",no se si mi vida lo era,digo quien puede viajar entre mundos y meterse en tantos problemas..No podria llamar a eso normal,pero esperaria a tener amigos como mi hermana y Natalie,Alguien que me apoyara en esos momentos en que las cosas se comienzan poner las cosas muy raras..Estaba pensando en eso cuando una pequeña como de la edad de mi hermana se me acerca y me pregunta -¿Porque no tienes una cutie mark? -Hija deja de molestar a los demas..Buena pregunta todos los habitantes de equestria tienen una y esta define su propio destino..¿Cual es mi destino? nunca me habia puesto a pensar en ello,nisiquiera se si soy bueno en algo,lo que se es gracias a mis padres,y aunque me molesta decirlo a Eon tambien,aunque nunca me he puesto a analizar esa situacion,,Estaba tomandome un jugo de manzana,mientras pensaba en esto,ya que ningun pony de mi supuesta edad podria estar ya sin una cutie mark y si supieran que ya voy para 140años eso si seria el colmo..tenia que descubrir cual era mi propsito mi destino,y curiosamente aunque soy el unico de mi familia que nacio como un humano,sentia que tenia que descubrir esta parte de mi,digo me siento mas comodo en mi forma humana,pero se que esto de alguna manera es parte de lo que soy,aunque tambien se que no he visitado suficientes mundos como para encontrar alguno donde me sienta pleno,curiosamente en el mundo del sueño me siento muy bien,quizas porque Enya es la unica criatura con la que me siento agusto de una manera sigular,quizas sea algo en su fisico,digo tiene un equilibrio de lo que de alguna manera soy,un humano y un pony..No tuve mucho tiempo para meditar,ya que llegue a la estacion donde tenia que bajarme,Baje del tren y me dirigi a la pasteleria,seguia un poco melancolico por lo que en ese momento pasaba en mi mente,todos pareciera tener su lugar en el mundo..¿Pero yo? nisiquiera tenia la mas minima idea de que me gustaba hacer,llegue a la pasteleria poco antes de la hora de comer,como siempre estaba hasta reventar de todos aquellos clientes que querian algun pastel o pan para su dia,pero ya sabia que entrando por la parte de atras era mejor para no ser ignorado..Toque la puerta y salio Pastry -Que gusto verte de nuevo! dijo pastry alegremente -¿porque la cara larga? -Nada importante -Vamos jovencito un buen chocolate y un pedazo de mi mejor pastel te cambiaran el animo..Pase al interior de la casa,la pequeña Rainbow Cake estaba jugando con su papa,No sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a la pequeña..-HackHex! que bueno verte por aqui! la pequeña Raimbow te extraño mucho -Hahez! decia la pequeña apenas pudiendo pronunciar alguna palabra -Vez lo que dije! -Despues de aprender a decir Papa y mama..lo primero que aprendio fue tu nombre -Eso me habia sacado una sonrisa..la verdad me habia levantado el animo que traia -¿porque no nos cuentas lo que has estado haciendo este tiempo que estuviste fuera? pregunto pack tratando de levantarme el animo..No queria aburrirlos con los detalles de lo ocurrido,asi que solo me enfoque a contarles lo que habia descubierto respecto a mis padres en equestria.. -Vaya como quisiera tener aventuras como las tuyas! Dijo pastry emocionada -¿Y todo esto hiciste en este tiempo? Me gustaria poder entregar las cosas con tu velocidad,Imaginate poder viajar por toda equestria con solo abrir un portal.. -Tu vida es muy emocionante! me gustaria poer salir de vez en cuando vez de la monotonia de la pasteleria -Por mi parte me gustaria poder viajar mas,Aunque fuera como pretexto para entregar algo,que aunque la vida no es aburrida,aveces quisiera algo de emocion.. -Aun asi me he topado con cosas muy peligrosas en mis viajes,creanme no quisieran lidiar con algunas cosas a las que he tenido que enfrentar (Ellos eran gente de un pueblo pacifico,seria muy imprudente llevarlos de aventuras) -Vaya que sabes como alegrarnos el dia..

 **74 graves problemas!**

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando ,en periodos pack y pastry salian a ver como iban sus negocios..Yo jugaba con la pequeña Rainbow,recordaba como mi llegada a esta familia hizo que esta pequeña existiera actualmente,Nunca hubiera pensado que una tonteria de acercarme a un escaparate terminara como lo que hoy veo..Eso me hizo sentir que mi vida tenia cierto sentido,algo extraño y absurdo pero tenia mucha logica..Cuando jugueteando la pequeña Rainbow derribo una mesita donde habia una maceta con una pequeña planta,Ella comenzo a llorar por el golpe que se dio,Asi que use mi control elemental con la maceta y la volvi a ensamblar,quise darle algo muy especial a la pequeña,Asi que saque una gema amarilla de mi bolsa y comence a cambiar la forma de esta,Hice una estrella como la de la corona de mama una brillante y cristalina estrella de cristal amarillo,muy brillante y solida,Podia decir que era tan dura como un diamante (bueno la habia hecho yo,y podia asegurarlo) saque una pequeña cuerda tambien y la amarre y se la puse al cuello,la pequeña estaba facinada con aquella pieza de cristal,yo estaba feliz que algo tan simple fuera suficiente para alegrar a esta pequeña,nunca he sido bueno cuidando a alguien de menor edad fisica,Ese dia se paso muy rapido,llegada la noche comence a preparar mis cosas para dormir..Esta vez queria algo de paz,y tampoco me podia dar el lujo de quedar dormido varios dias en este lugar en especial si hay quienes usen magia cerca de mi..Asi que prepare mi almohada y me dispuse a dormir..Pase una semana con ellos,ayudando en la pasteleria y haciendo algunas entregas en el pueblo..Pase una semana con ellos,aunque aprendi que una vida "normal" podria ser bastante repetitiva,algo dentro de mi queria accion,no se podia estar quieto,¿Asi que Estaria dispuesto una vez mas a salir de aventura? Cuando me decidi me espere decirles a mis anfitriones que tendria que irme,No queria ser desagradecido pero necesitaba salir de esta nueva rutina..Se los diria mañana,ya que estaba obscureciendo y no tenia ni idea de adonde ir despues,tenia que pensar cual seria mi siguiente objetivo..mientras pensaba en ello escuche gritos en la calle -DRAGON! Huyan por sus vidas! -Yo sali de la casa esperando poder solucionar lo que estaba ocurriendo..  
Cuando logre ver a la criatura solo podia ver una enorme silueta en el cielo,Note que este dragon no estaba atacando a nadie,solo volaba en circulos asi que lance un rayo de luz al cielo (no queria agredir al dragon pero tambien queria mostrar que estaba ahi) Entonces el dragon bajo en picada ,inconcientemente me puse en guardia y los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a correr como pollos sin cabeza..El dragon bajo,y dijo -¿HackHex? -¿Shadow Blaze? Que gusto me da verte amigo! -Me temo que no vine de visita,algo terrible esta ocurriendo en casa y necesito que me acompañes de inmediato,no podemos perder mas tiempo! -Muy bien! vamonos ya!..Shadow tomo vuelo y to me dispuse a generar un portal,Cuando llegamos a casa la vista era terrible! Sintax3 habia llegado a casa! -¿Donde estan Papa,Mama y mi hermana? estan ahi abajo! Mama estaba haciendo un escudo protector,papa estaba tirado en el suelo y mi hermanita estaba tratando de reanimar a papa -Shadow NO TE ACERQUES! si te acercas la magia de mama desaparecera! -¿Entonces que hacemos? -Mantente volando aqui,creo saber que debo hacer!.. Comence con todas mis fuerzas y comence a hacer un campo magnetico muy poderoso,esto me estaba produuciendo problemas,Nunca habia hecho un campo magnetico tan poderoso y bajo esta presion,Las nanomaquinas comenzaron a acumularse dentro del campo que estaba generando,Acabe creando una esfera de nanomaquinas increiblemente grande,pero no sabia como apagar estas cosas,Shadow Blaze aterrizo cerca de mis padres,Mama libre de hacer el campo con su magia logro curar a papa,mientras yo apenas podia dejar de concentrarme,las nanomaquinas eran muy poderosas para poder controlarlas,y Shadow Blaze vio que no podria hacer nada,comenzo a arrojarle fuego a la esfera,lo que la puso al rojo vivo y eso provoco que se convirtieran en una simple esfera de metal que hizo que dejara de moverse,ambos caimos al piso (la esfera y yo),Mama no sabia que hacer,yo estaba desmayandome ,lo unico que me tenia tranquilo es que esas nanomaquinas no causarian mas problemas..  
Cuando desperte,vi a mis padres cuidandome -Que bueno que esten bien ¿Que ocurrio? y ¿Sintax3? -¿Que es Sintax3? pregunto mama preocupada -La criatura que genera estas nanomaquinas -¿Generar? Estas cosas son un experimento de tu padre que salio mal -¿Que estabas pensando papa? Las nanomaquinas de Sintax3 son en extremo peligrosas! -Esas NO eran Nanomaquinas de Sintax3 eran las que uso en el taller para contruccion -¿Tenias nanomaquinas y nunca me dijiste? -¿Quien rayos es Sintax3? pregunto Mama -Mucho tiempo antes de que llegaras a alquimia, un amigo y yo enfrentamos a un temible enemigo..La criatura en cuestion se llamaba Sintax3 Esta criatura destruyo el reino del antiguo rey,y nos hubiera destruido a todos si no lo hubiera vencido. -¿Entonces ese Sintax3 sigue vivo? -Al parecer si -Sintax3 sigue con vida! y ¿Porque se te ocurrio crear esas cosas? si todo lo que proviene de esta criatura es maligno. -Hijo recuerda la tecnologia como la magia no son malas ni buenas,todo depende de como sean usadas -pero esa tecnologia es maligna por si misma! -Eso no es verdad,pero dudo puedas comprenderlo a tu edad.. -¿comprender que? que Sintax3 es una criatura del mal sin mas que decir..Estaba tan enojado por lo sucedido que no tenia cabeza para nada mas,Solo pensaba en lo que las nanomaquinas habian hecho,Destruyeron el huerto de mama y gran parte de la casa,Entre a ver que quedaba,nuestra casa estaba destruida en su mayoria,y lo que menos queria hacer era tranquilizarme..Me sentia impotente y frustrado por la tonteria que habia hecho Papa..

 **75 una Historia perturbadora**

Vi por la ventana de mi cuarto a Mama usando su magia para restaurar su huerto y mi hermana ayudandole,No queria saber nada de papa hasta tranquilizarme,Estaba enojado ya que podrian haber muerto por esta tonteria,la tecnologia de Sintax3 era en extremo peligrosa,No entendia porque Papa la usaba,Sujete una pared de la casa y me concentre,que queria dejar las cosas como estaban reconstruir la casa usando mi control elemental era una opcion que no queria usar,pero viendo que no habia mas que hacer lo intente,la casa habia quedado reconstruida,pero los muebles y todo lo del interior aun estaba dañado,Seguia debil por el esfuerzo de hace unos momentos, Ademas por la adrenalina nisiquiera podia sentirme calmado,mama habia subido a mi habitacion,yo estaba acomodando mi cuarto,Varias cosas se habian roto,y trate de poner lo que estaba entero en orden otra vez..-Hijo necesito hablar contigo -Si Mama ¿sobre que? -Tu padre no hizo estas maquinas por capricho o algo asi,Algo las volvio locas y con ello tuvimos este problema-Pero mama eso fue muy peligroso,No quiero perderlos,de no ser por sahdow no sabria que habia ocurridfo aqui.. -Hay algo que necesitas saber,asi podrias comprender el punto de vista de tu padre -¿que debo comprender? ¿que mi padre construye cosas fuera de control?..Mama me dio una bofetada -Callate y pon atencion! necesitas saber algunas cosas acerca de tu padre..Yo deje de hablar en ese momento y escuche lo que mi mama tenia que decir..  
Hace mucho tiempo,antes que llegara a Alquimia y antes que tu padre se convirtiera en el regente del antiguo reino,El tenia una familia,Si antes que nosotros,Tuvo una Hija llamada Bright Eyes -Metal Mare supongo -Veo que sabes lo ocurrido entonces -Si papa y Ranger Dan vencieron a Sintax3 y lo desterraron -No sabia el nombre del enemigo en cuestion ¿Pero sabes que ocurrio despues? Tu padre vio la destruccion que Sintax3 habia causado,pero sabia que el no podria ayudar a su gente,Asi que antes de tomar el control del antiguo reino,Uso todo lo que tenia a su alcance para comprender la naturaleza del enemigo,se dio cuenta que esta criatura podia controlar esas nanomaquinas y paso muchos años comprendiendo esa tecnologia,sabia que esa tecnologia le permitiria crear las maquinas que hizo en alquimia y aqui en casa,Su principal motivacion en aquel entonces fue Bright Eyes el siempre quiso que ella tuviera una vida normal,como ella debio haberla tenido antes de la llegada de Sintax3,Siempre se sintio culpable de no poderla ayudar en su momento,Se dio cuenta que lo que se usa como un arma tambien podria servir para hacer el bien,Asi que estudio esa tecnologia,y logro controlar esas maquinas,El las uso para curar a Bright Eyes..Inclusive en nuestras peleas contra Eon,las uso para intentar destruirlo,lo malo es que el logro destruirlas sin dificultad..Aun asi esas nanomaquinas tu padre las uso para hacer un mundo mejor,inclusive con ellas papa creo la casa y las herramientas que usamos en casa,gracias a eso logramos salir adelante,pero antes de enseñarte a usarlas,el quiere que comprendas su punto de vista,Uso las nanomaquinas para curar,para construir maquinaria y muchas cosas mas,Lo que ocurrio hoy no sabemos a que se debio,Pero te recomiendo dejes de atacar a tu padre y te enfoques a los hechos,Yo no queria creer en eso,digo Sintax3 habia hecho mucho daño y no queria que dañara a mi familia..  
Rato depues fui con papa,el estaba mirando al horizonte donde quedaba un poco de la materia inherte de las nanomaquinads,Ya habiamos puesto en orden nuevamente Evergreen(tampoco tomo mucho tiempo era un mundo pequeño y no habia grandes cosas que hacer ahi) -¿Sigues enojado por lo ocurrido Hijo? -Ya no papa -eso es bueno quiero mostrarte algo que no habia tenido necesidad de enseñarte..Pero creo ahora tendras la capacidad de entenderlo..Puso su mano sobre aquella materia y paso algo sorprendente..Papa podia controlar las nanomaquinas con su mente,estaba sorprendido -¿Como puedes hacer eso? pregunte bastante sorprendido.. -Esto se llama "Tecnokinesis" el control de la tecnologia con la mente -¿pero porque no hiciste eso cuando ocurrio el accidente? -Si lo intente,pero habia algo en aquella materia,como si alguien la estuviera controlandoa la distancia,yo no pude enfrentar a esta entidad,pero quizas tu puedas hacerlo algun dia..Pero antes de eso necesitaras comprender como hacerlo,yo ya estoy muy viejo y cansado para hacerlo,No queria enseñarte a hacer esto antes porque requiere una concentracion muy especial -Eso no es gran problema el control elementar tambien requiere mucha concentracion,creo podre entender esto..


	16. Bloque 76-80

Capitulo 76 Preparandome para el futuro

Papa me enseño a controlar la maquinaria,Aprendi infinidad de trucos,para poder aprobechar este nuevo conocimiento,por desgracia esto era bastante mas dificil que controlar los elementos,Ya que inconcientemente solia usar control elemental para tratar de controlar maquinaria,quizas fue lo mas dificil el separar algo que ya hacia naturalmente con algo que apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar..Tarde mucho tiempo en dominarlo,parecia que podia comunicarme con las maquinas (o eso sentia)Claro eso dependia de la maquina en cuestion que cada una funcionaba de manera diferente logico eso solo podia hacerlo con computadoras especificamente..Por su parte mama me enseño a usar la telekinesis que aunque no era algo que fuera primordial para mi aprendizaje se que me ayudaria con el dia a dia..Tambien hubo momentos en que pase de dicipulo a maestro ya que por seguridad les enseñe a mis padres y hermana a controlar algunos elemantos,extrañamente ellos solo podian controlar uno lo que lo hizo muy facil,por desgracia sentia que no era suficiente para que ellos pudieran defenderse como yo lo hacia..Mi madre podia controlar la Luz sin problemas,y mi padre tenia control del tiempo,Mi hermana parecia que no tenia capacidades para aprenderlo,aunque yo lo achacaba a que ella era muy joven para el control elemental..  
Aprender estas destrezas me llevo mucho tiempo (40 años en Evergreen) lo que me hizo crecer hasta llegar al final de mi adolecencia..Habia pasado mucho tiempo,pero sabia que esto me funcionaria en caso de enfrentar a Sintax3 No queria depender solo del control elemental y de algunas destrezas basicas,tambien tuve algunas otras aventuras en el mundo de los sueños,Gracias a Enya aprendi a pelear usando mis propias habilidades fisicas,Mi hermana y Natalie siguieron siendo amigas,curiosamente las visitas de Natalie a Evergreen eran en tiempos equivalentes,asi que Natalie y Mischief Maker crecieron a la par,cada una en su propio mundo,mientras Natalie venia aqui una vez al mes,alla en su mundo sus visitas eran cada semana lo que ayudo a que las edades de ambas no cambiaran repentinamente..  
Por desgracia en este entrenamiento no pude salir a ninguna aventura,Mis padres no querian que enfrentara a Sintax3 o que de alguna manera me lo volviera a encontrar en algun viaje por error..Fue una epoca bastante frustrante ya que no tenia contacto con otros seres..Cuando termine esta parte de mi formacion me sentia muy satisfecho,pero a su vez estaba desesperado por salir de viaje una vez mas..Y aunque mis habilidades nuevas eran bastante limitadas esperaba que pudiera llegar a perfeccionarlas como el control de tiempo y espacio,que al principio me dejaban molido cada vez que las usaba,pero ahora podia realizar algunas cosas sin quedar inconciente en el intento,No sabia si eran debido a mi condicion fisica o a la practica..pero sabia que podria mejorar..Papa me enseño todo lo que el sabia de maquinaria,las ciencias que por alguna razon no estaba en edad de comprender eso me abrio un abanico muy amplio de posibilidades,mama hizo lo mismo,me enseño magia prohibida,inclusive aquel hechizo que uso para reanimar a Shadow blaze,el inconveniente era que no podia usar magia,pero practique mucho cuando estaba en el mundo de los sueños,Acabe con muchos Nullz,inclusive me aventure a enseñarle a Enya a usar magias mas avanzadas,Claro todo eso paso en este tiempo,Fue una epoca realmente aburrida por lo lento de muchos eventos,pero bueno no todo son aventuras..  
Ya era la vispera de mi cumpleaños 178 solo esperaba ese dia para poder salir una vez mas de viaje,Recapitulaba lo que habia aprendido en mis primeros viajes,los amigos hechos,y hasta los que no habia hecho o que conoceria despues,como los padres de Natalie por ejemplo,inclusive habia terminado de leer los diarios de Ranger Dan,y en mis ratos libres hice una transcripcion de ellos separando sus aventuras del bestiario que el habia hecho,sabia que esa informacion me seria util para el futuro,como cuando el y papa vencieron a Sintax3 o las bestias que vencio buscando destruir al Virage..Mis padres habian hecho una comida especial para este momento,yo tenia ganas de ver a mis viejos amigos,pero tendria que esperar..Fue una comida muy especial esa ya que dejaria el hogar una vez mas..Mis padres me dieron unos regalos muy interezantes..Mama me dio una version mejorada de mi bolsa,esta podia guardar mas cosas en ella y ademas le habia hecho una mejora para que me fuera mas facil sacar lo que necesitara,en especial en caso de emergencia..Por su parte mi padre,Hizo una version mejorada de mi brazalete y el Reloj D ya que ademas de unir ambos dispositivos habia creado una interfase para que pudiera conectarme a cualquier computadora o sistema electronico de manera eficiente,ademas a diferencia del reloj D original este no solo digitalizaba los objetos,simplemente este usaba nanomaquinas para crearlos al momento que lo requiriear,lo que ahorraria una cantidad importante de energia,tambien le dio opciones para generar armas,que aunque en principio se me hacia exesivo sabia que lo llegaria a necesitar algun dia..

 **77 Las apariencias engañan..**

Me despedi de mis padres y hermana,hice un portal hacia la tierra,donde habian pasado esos 700 años,sabia que ninguno de mis amigos estaria ahi pero tendria que pasar por ese mundo para hacer unos saltos en el espacio para retroceder algunos años al pasado y regresar d años a una linea de tiempo continua (que concordara con mi actual edad)..Cuando llegue a la tierra esta era una ciudad muy avanzada,no sabia lo ocurrido despues de la catastrofe del pueblo del desierto,pero creia que merecia una buena revision ya que de alguna manera me recordaba a alquimia,pero con humanos..Era un mundo que parecia florecer,aunque no estaba preparado para saber lo que previamente habia ocurrido en la tierra unos años atras..Cuando de pronto un hombre se me acerco y me pregunto -¿De que granja saliste? -¿Granja? -Se nota que no eres de por aqui,esa ropa pasada de moda te delata..Yo no entendia el porque se burlaba de mi ropa solo llevaba un pantalon verde una camiseta blanca y mi bolsa,quizas lo unico raro era mi brazalete,Jamas alguien me habia hecho una referencia a esto -¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa? -Pareces salido de una granja chico,ve a que te den una vestimenta menos simplona en la beneficencia!..Eso me habia hecho enojar,pero discretamente le arroje una buena descarga electrica lo cual lo hizo saltar como si tuviera pulgas..Yo fingi no haber hecho nada,sabia que el tipo se lo tenia bien merecido,Aunque viendo a los individuos a mi alrededor note que mi ropa en verdad se veia extraña en este lugar,Asi que decidi dar una vuelta y conocer un poco la ciudad,asi despues de un rato llegue al distrito comercial,habia tiendas de todo,pero observaba los precios de las cosas y sabia que no seria nada barato comprar suministros y algo mas acorde con los habitantes del lugar..Observando a los nativos vi que usaban unas extrañas tarjetas plasticas para pagar sus compras..Cuando menos lo adverti un chico sarrapastroso de piel obscura como de mi edad se me acerco -Hey! ¿eres uno de los mineros que vienen de la colonia de Marte?..Yo trate de ignorarlo -Vamos amigo,¿necesitas que te ayude a cambiar tus cristales por creditos? -¿y que vas a querer a cambio? pregunte con mucha desconfianza -Solo un poco de credito para pasar el dia,sabes la vida en la ciudad grande es mas cara de lo que imaginas,y desde la destruccion de las ciudades principales las cosas se han puesto mas dificiles -De acuerdo,pero no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo -Oye!,no soy como los demas de por aqui,desde que mi ciudad fue destruida por los invasores no tengo otra manera de ganar creditos honestamente..Me llevo por la parte de atras de la calle principal,yo imagiune que este tipo queria pasarse de listo,lo que el no sabia es que ahora era mas fuerte y con mis nuevas habilidades no se imaginaba con quien se estaba metiendo..Pero por alguna razon me sentia con ganas de golpear a alguien,y si este tipo me daba una razon lo golpearia tan fuerte que se me olvidaria el enojo de hace unos momentos,me llevo a una especie de casa de empeño de mala muerte,y entramos al lugar -Te dije que no volvieras rata de alcantarilla! -Hey deja de ofenderme! te traje alguien que quiere cambiar sus gemas por creditos! -Este sujeto nisiquiera parece minero! solo hecha un vistazo a sus manos nisiquiera son de alguien que haya trabajado! pedaso de animal.. -En ese momento saque una gema pequeña que tenia para cambiar en equestria -Mierda! ¿eso es real? ese cristal es del tamaño de un melon!...lo tomo y comenzo a analizarlo -Increible esta gema tiene una pureza poco comun..Te dare $50,000 creditos por ella -Hey un cristal de ese tamaño minimo vale $500,000 creditos! NO quieras estafar al chico! -Maldito bastardo!,En ese instante entraron 2 tipos de aspecto intimidante -Da gracias a que no te cobre lo que me debes!..En ese instante ambos sujetos sacaron sus armas -Yo simplemente me mantenia en silencio,pero cuando los sujetos se acercaron yo reaccione golpeandolos con fuerza,en los golpes les propine una descarga electrica bastante potente,que los dejo paralizados al instante,el dependiente trato de sacar un arma,pero el otro chico se la arrebato de las manos -Bien! ahora le pagaras alchico lo que le corresponde por su gema -Te matare la proxima vez que te vea!..el sijeto saco un fajo de billetes y pago la gema -¿Cuanto te debe? le pregunte al dependiente -$3,000 creditos yo tome la cantidad y se la deje en su mesa...-Y le sugiero deje de robar a sus clientes,porque quizas uno de ellos no sea tan tranquilo y decida ponerlo en su lugar..En eso el sujeto tomo su arma,cuando nos alejabamos,por alguna razon pude sentir todo lo que el hacia asi que le hice estallar el arma en su mano (lo que se la hizo volar en pedazos)..No era algo que me agradara,pero por alguna razon me estaba gustando darle su merecido a este tipo de individuos..-Gracias por la ayuda! nadie habia hecho algo bueno por mi! -Ni lo digas,Me ayudaste a obtener unos creditos y yo te pago por evitar que me timaran..¿Cual es tu nombre? -Trent Tylor! ¿Y tu? -HackHex -¿De verdad? que nombre mas raro -Todos dicen lo mismo -¿te molesta si te llamo Hex? creo tiene mas seriedad por aca ¿De donde eres? que no pareces de por aqui -Vengo de muy lejos,pero creo eso no importa -Bueno creo es la despedida nos vemos despues!..Yo estaba sorprendido por el sujeto,sabia que los humanos eran muy codiciosos y siempre valoraban mas el dinero que a otros individuos -Hey trent ¿quieres ayudarme a gastar estos creditos? -Jajaja estas de broma verdad...

 **78 Un mundo cambiante**

Trent me acompaño a hacer unas compras,le pregunte sobre lo que habia ocurrido y el como habia llegado a esa situacion..Hace varios años atras la tierra sufrio una invacion extraterrestre,los invasores destruyeron la mayoria de las ciudades importantes,dejando mucha destruccion a su paso,pero cuando lograron vencer a los invasores poco quedo para rescatar de las ruinas de la antigua civilizacion,yo estaba sorprendido,ya que esta ciudad parecia muy prospera y con un gran progreso,pero lo que en la realidad era,solo era una farsa ya que solo los ricos sobrevivieron al holocausto,la gente promedio tuvo que recurrir a lo impensable para sobrevivir..Trent vivia con sus padres en una ciudad llamada york,cuando la invasion llego a la ciudad su familia logro escapar del ataque,pero por desgracia los suministros de los albergues poco duraron y comenzo a haber hambrunas y pestes,al poco tiempo el ejercito trato de poner orden en las zonas marginadas,pero el caos estaba muy arraigado,lo que hizo que el ejercito comenzara a poner orden de manera violenta,Trent logro escapar del lugar,pero en el proceso sus padres se perdieron..lleva casi 10 años buscandolos,pero por la expresion de su rostro no parecia guardar muchas esperanzas..Con lo que sobro fuimos a un banco local y me dieron una de esas tarjetas plasticas,lo que me hizo llevar un mejor control de los recursos que sobraban,Consegui un pequeño cuarto en renta,Pensaba dejarselo a trent despues de obtener algunas cosas respecto a lo ocurrido en este mundo..Nisiquiera sabia cuantos años habian pasado desde que visite la tierra la ultima vez..Por desgracia el reloj D de papa no tenia la capacidad de definir el tiempo en el multiverso,ya que eso me impediria regresar a un tiempo adecuado a la edad que tengo actualmente..extrañamente la tierra cada que la visitaba esta cambiaba radicalmente,no sabia el porque, a diferencia de equestria,alquimia o algun otro mundo que haya visitado este siempre se mantenia cambiante lo que hacia que cada vez que venia aqui fuera muy impredecible..  
Trent se dio un baño y se cambio la ropa que traia -Amigo tienes que probar esta ducha,tenia años que no me bañaba asi -Se huele a leguas!, sujetando una pieza de su ropa olorosa,¿Que haremos mañana? me gustaria que vieras algunas de las maravillas de la gran ciudad,Con tus creditos podrias vivir sin preocupaciones un par de años -Creeme eso no me intereza -Me sorprende que alguien como tu no tenga ambiciones de ese estilo...Con cuatro gemas como las que le vendiste a ese estafador podrias construir una pequeña ciudad y ayudar a los que quedaron en la calle por la invasion..-¿Tu estarias dispuesto a ayudar a los demas? digo ya te pareces a los habitantes de esta ciudad -Se nota que no eres de por aqui,No sabes lo que es que una guerra te quite a tu familia y no tengas manera de localizarlos..Pareciera que nisiquiera vives conciente de lo que en el mundo pasa..-Creeme nisiquiera pertenesco a tu mundo si a eso te refieres! Que nacer en alguna colonia minera o algo asi no te excluye de saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor -¿Quieres que te pruebe lo que te digo? -¿Que haras al respecto? pregunto muy incredulamente..Yo comence a hacer algo de control elemental para mostrarle lo que podia hacer(cosa que ningun humano podria hacer en este mundo) -Wow! ¿Como puedes hacer eso? -es una larga historia -¿Entonces de verdad no eres de este mundo? ¿De que planeta vienes? -Yo no pertenezco a tu universo -¿Entonces como es que visitas este lugar? -normalmente viajo en busca de aventuras,pero tengo inconvenientes para determinar lo que pasa en tu mundo por alguna razon cada que vengo aqui las cosas suelen cambiar demasiado,Aunque no lo creas nisiquiera se que año es este,¿Pues porque lo dices? este es el año 2917 -Rayos pense que estabamos por el año 2090 aproximadamente -Vaya esos son muchos años,entonces supongo por eso era la vestimenta tan fuera de epoca que llevabas ¿Verdad? -Estuve fuera mas de 700 años de tu mundo lo que me hizo no saber que epoca seria esta.. -Genial! me gustaria poder viajar por el universo como tu lo haces -¿Porque querrias hacer algo asi? -Bueno desde que perdi a mis padres en la invasion,no tengo nada que me retenga en un lugar y como sabras no es lo mismo moverse en una pecera a viajar por el ancho mar..Yo estaba sorprendido por lo que Trent me decia..Jamas me habia puesto a pensar en cosas como estas...

 **79 Fallas desconocidas**

Desde el incidente con Sintax3 sabia que mis viajes podrian acabar en un mal termino y era mas que obvio que no llevaria a alguien a otro mundo a sabiendas que podria ser peligroso,Tenia que sacarle la idea de la cabeza,pero ¿Como?..-¿Que le ocurrio a tus padres? le pregunte a Trent -Cuando los extraterrestres atacaron el campamento donde estaba con mi familia hubo un caos terrible y desde ese entonces nunca supe que fue de ellos..Tenia la oportunidad de ayudarlo, asi que tome una muestra de su cabello sin que se diera cuenta,active mi brazalete y active un rastreador de ADN,esperando encontrar un familiar vivo o con suerte a sus 2 encontrado 4 resultados, Bueno 2 de ellos deberian de ser sus padres uno de esos trent el rastreador buscaria similitudes de parentezco de un familiar directo o con una concordancia genetica de un 98% asi que fui al resultado mas cercano en ambos casos habia 2 individuos asi que con suerte encontraria a los padres de Trent -Trent ¿Quieres salir de aventura? le pregunte pensando que diria que no..Pero el se animo de inmediato Abri un portal a las proximidades donde podrian estar los familiares de trent..Ambos pasamos por el portal,y llegamos a una especie de ciudad bastante parecida a aquel viejo pueblo del desierto donde alguna vez estuve años atras,auqnque este pueblo se veia un poco mas vivo que el ultimo que visite parecia la zona reverdecer y estarse reponiendo exitosamente..Trent estaba consternado por el lugar donde estabamos -¿Sucede algo? pregunte preocupado -Este sitio me recuerda el albergue donde estuve con mis padres años atras..-Si vieras a tus padres ¿Podrias reconocerlos despues de tantos años? -Porsupuesto que si llevo años buscando sin ningun exito..Yo tenia esperanza que si el encontraba a sus padres desistiria de querer acompañarme,El no era un sujeto desagradable,pero no soportaba mucho la compañia humana por alguna extraña razon,sentia que los humanos eran una raza poco confiable y traicionera..  
Caminamos por el pueblo,los habitantes se nos quedaban viendo raro,(quizas por las vestimentas lujosas que llevabamos) Despues de un rato Trent parecia ver una cara conocida en aquel lugar..Una mujer de edad avanzada le pregunto -¿Trent eres tu? -¿Nana Muller? -Como has crecido ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Es una larga historia ¿Sabe donde estan mis padres?..De pronto la mirada de alegria de la anciana mujer decayo de inmediato -¿Que fue lo que ocurrio? -Me temo que tus padres ya no estan mas con nosotros,En una revuelta el ejercito lanzo gas hacia la multitud y de ahi no tuve mas noticias de tus padres...Trent estaba desecho..Sabia que todo esto era mi culpa,no debi de haber interferido en ello..Pero tenia una duda enorme ¿Que demonios activo el rastreador a este lugar? este solo registro a alguien con un parecido genetico directo lo que descartaria tios y abuelos..Trent aunque no lo admitia estaba abatido,y frustrado yo por mi parte estaba intrigado por el fallo con este dispositivo..Las imagenes estaban fallando Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo con mi reloj D,pero decidi probar suerte con el ultimo resultado,Esta vez sin decir nada a Trent,lo busque por el pueblo sabia que el no podria estar muy lejos,lo vi saliendo de una casa,el estaba despidiendose de aquella señora,Abri otro portal y nos fuimos inmediatamente de ahi..Al salir del portal paso algo muy extraño estabamos en otro lado,en el mismo planeta,pero habia algo muy raro en el ambiente,habia una niebla rara en el lugar,se escuchaba ruido pero no se podia descubrir de donde..Trent se adelanto a decir -Creo que estamos en alguna parte de londres,pero no puedo definirlo con exactitud,La niebla se disipo y pude ver el lugar,parecia ser una ciudad comun,pero algo no encajaba con lo que habia encontrado en la ciudad donde conoci a trent -Esto parece el viejo londres previo a la invasion,eso es imposible eso fue hace mas de 20 años.. -Yo seguia sin entender que me ocurria,no queria viajar en el tiempo,solo queria regresar a trent al momento en que lo encontre,para poder irme de ahi..Caminamos otra vez por el lugar,Trent encontro un diario tirado en el lugar,en efecto estamos en una epoca previa a la invasion,el año 2978..Intente hacer un portal para regrezar a la epoca donde deberiamos estar,sin exito,algo estaba bloqueandome,tenia varios dias, antes antes de mi cumpleaños que me sentia muy extraño,pero no le habia prestado atencion a eso,Caminamos tratando de encontrar un sitio para hospedarnos,por desgracia los creditos que teniamos actualmente no serviran hasta dentro de 100 años aproximadamente,asi que saque otra gema de mi bolsa,por desgracia esta era de mayor tamaño a la que habia cambiado anteriormente -¿De donde sacas esas gemas? -con una de esas podrias vivir como rey por muchos años -¿Y como justificarias la existencia de un cristal tan grande por aqui? pregunte ya que sabia que en este mundo cristales de este tamaño solo podian verse en los sueños de los codiciosos -Bueno la ventaja de las gemas grandes es que se pueden romper y con eso hacerlas menos llamativas..Puse la gema en el piso y con el laser del reloj D intente romperlo pero este cristal era muy duro,Trent intento romperlo con una roca sin exito tambien..Pero tuvo una idea un poco alocada -Tengo una idea que quizas funcione..Levamos la gema a la policia local argumentando que la acababamos de encontrar,los policias nos arrestaron por ser sospechosos de un robo,por desgracia ya estaba anocheciendo y al no poder encontrar un mejor lugar para pasar la noche decidimos quedarnos ahi..

 **80 un viejo enemigo**

Nos pusieron en celdas separadas,pero podia hablar con trent sin problemas,el lugar estaba lleno de camaras afortunadamente no me quitaron mi reloj D ni la bolsa (al analizarla vieron que estaba vacia) asi que si los policias no nos dejaban salir tendriamos una buena oportunidad de escapar sin problemas...-Disculpa mi estupida idea,Dijo trent con tono de culpa,pense que la policia local habria intentado averiguar las cosas antes de encarcelarnos sin causa probable -no te preocupes,si por la mañana no nos liberan saldremos de aqui -¿seguro? me siento culpable de lo que nos esta pasando -No te preocupes,veras como mañana se aclara el asunto o nos largamos de aqui asi que de todas maneras no estaremos aqui mas tiempo del necesario..  
Asi que me dormi en esa incomoda banca que se atrevian a llamar cama de aquel lugar..Y me dormi,estaba tan cansado que nisiquiera saque mi almohada para dormir..cuando abri los ojos estaba nuevamente en el mundo del sueño,comence a buscar a Enya para preguntarle si podia ayudarme a buscar a mis padres con ayuda de Mae y Fae,queria averiguar porque mi reloj D fallaba de manera tan extraña,tambien me percate que en mi urgencia de salir de casa habia olvidado mis herraduras,que aunque hace años no tenia la necesidad de usar,esperaba no necesitarlas ,Me habia vuelto muy distraido estos ultimos meses,aunque no era algo que me preocupara actualmente..camine por el lugar sin ver a Enya o a otra Knightmare,Sabia que habia sueños en que no veia a Enya,pero esta vez habia algo en el ambiente que me estaba dando una mala impresion..Camine un rato hasta que en el horizonte vi un brillo poco comun (esta tierra tiene un aspecto obscuro y algo lugubre,pero este brillo no era natural) asi que corri y vi un paisaje familiar,Una vasta extencion de tierra estaba contaminada por la materia Sintax (esa arena metalica que usa Sintax3 para atacar) asi que comence a correr a aquel lugar para ver si no habia nadie herido pareca que esa infeccion se habia detenido,pero no veia a Sintax3 por ese lugar,gracias a lo que papa me habia enseñado intente controlar esta materia,para obtener respuestas,pero parecia que esta materia estaba inherte en el lugar,no habia nada que la controlara y estaba en un estado podo agresivo,Pero seguia intentando averiguar de donde habia salido esta cosa..Asi que junte toda esta materia y la destrui con una enorme bola de fuego para fundirla toda en caso que fuera a reactivarse en algun momento..Comence a notar pequeñas "infecciones" en los alrededores, eran muy pequeñas pero habia muchas,asi que igualmente comence a concentrar toda la masa que podia y la destruia lo mas pronto que mis capacidades me lo permitian..¿Que rayos? esta materia parece salir de la nada,tengo que destruirla antes que infecten todo este mundo! pensaba freneticamente,no veia a nadie a los alrededores,estaba preocupado pensando que Sintax3 le hubiera hecho algo malo a las Knightmares o a los sueños que alimentan este mundo..  
La materia Sintax se comenzo a reproducir exponencialmente en el lugar,era mas dificil contenerla y llego al grado que tuve que pelear para salir del apuro..pero la materia era demasiada,asi que tuve que hacer algo extremo y use toda mi energia para deshacerme de ella,logre hacer una explosion bastante potente,lo que acabo con toda esa materia residual,todavia estaba preocupado por Enya y las Knightmares que deberian estar por aqui,Pero comence a notar algo demasiado extraño,Nunca habia podido hacer control en el mundo del sueño,y logre destruir la materia Sintax con eso,estaba muy extrañado por el incidente ya que no era normal,intente usar magia y extrañamente NO podia usarla,Me daba mala espina esto,asi que decidi caminar un poco por el lugar,pero no habia nada ni nadie,intente abrir un portal para ver donde estaba,curiosamente podia ver lo que ocurria a mi exterior,NO estaba en aquella carcel,estaba en un lugar muy extraño,unos sujetos me llebaban a rastras y no tenia idea de que estaba ocurriendo,Los sujetos extraños me metieron a un vehiculo,Muy extraño viendo que los vehiculos de la epoca en la que estaba no se parecian a esto..me subieron,yo intentaba despertar pero no podia,intente usar el truco que Enya me habia enseñado para estos momentos,pero tampoco funciono,me sentia impotente al no poder reaccionar,estaba conciente de lo que en mi exterior ocurria,pero nada podia hacer para que mi cuerpo reaccionara..Podia escuchar a estos sujetos diciendo cosas extrañas,como algo sobre un consejo del tiempo y alteracion de la historia..Yo no tenia mucha idea de lo que decian..francamente no tenia intencion de hacer algo indebido,pero tampoco me quedaria de brazos cruzados en especial si querian hacerme algun daño..


	17. Bloque 81-85

**81 Un periodo de inconciencia**

Me llevaron a un salon muy grande,pero aun no encontraba el modo de despertar,escuche al tipo que estaba a cargo -¿Este es el sujeto que razgo el velo del tiempo? -Si señor! -Pense seria mas viejo o estar lleno de maquinaria o algo asi aeñor 2 individuos fueron los que viajaron en el tiempo,uno de ellos murio en la explosion y este es el superviviente -Entonces habra que obtener respuestas cuando el despierte..me sentia culpable por Trent,pero no se que ocurrio,pero sabia que estos sujetos eran los responsables de lo ocurrido -Revisen al sujeto quizas en alguna paret guarde un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo -Veia como revisaban mis bolsillos e inclusive mi bolsa,afortunadamante nadie que no sea de mi familia puede ancontrar algo en esa bolsa -No tiene absolutamente nada Señor! -¿Revisaron el cuartel para ver si no le confiscaron algo a este sujeto? -Señor revisamos todo lo unico en este lugar que no coreresponde a esta era es este dujeto -Muy bien! borren la memoria de todos los implicados y vamonos de este lugar, -Sargento inmobilice a nuestro invitado,No queremos que escape sin antes darnos las respuestas que necesitamos..  
Senti que el vehiculo se movio y me llevaron a un cuarto de interrogatorios me amarraron a la silla con unos grilletes e inmobilizaron mis manos con unas esposas muy raras..Seguia sin poder despertar,pero mientras tanto me mantenia al tanto de lo que estos sujetos hacian..Vi que traian equipos muy extraños,un sujeto de blanco me reviso con un escaner El sujeto no es humano,posee una estructura biologica similar solo que sus organos estan simetricos -¿Simetricos? pregunto un soldado que estaba ahi -tiene los mismos organos solo que estos estan ubicados de manera simetrica,por ejemplo su higado esta distribuido a lo largo de su vientre,su corazon esta en el centtro exacto de su pecho su estomago y sistema digestivo no parece tener una alineacion como en los humanos u otras especies -¿Entonces de que especie es? -No lo se,pero tendremos que preguntarselo cuando despierte,si los signos de vida son correctos este amigo es tan saludable como un caballo..Lo unico extraño son sus ondas cerebrales,pareciera estar en algun tipo de trance pero hay 5 tipos de señales en ese cerebro ademas su cuerpo parece emitir una especie de energia,pero no logro definir que es -¿El sujeto es radioactivo? pregunto el soldado preocupado -De ninguna manera,pero la energia que emite podrian interferir con ciertas ondas, funciones y frecuencias cosmicas tendria que hacer una investigacion mas profunda para averiguar de que se trata..¿Trance? me preguntaba..quizas por esa razon es que no vi ninguna Knightmare entonces no estoy dormido simplemente estoy en un estado mental,eso podria ayudarme a encontrar como despertar..Entonces entro el que parecia ser el lider de esta gente -¿Que tenemos aqui doctor Benson? -Señor este sujeto es sorprendente,no pertenece a ninguna especie registrada y parece emitir una energia muy extraña -¿Energia? si mire los resultados -Sorprendente el rango de su energia puede bloquear lo que coloquialmente llamaban magia -¿Magia señor? -Observe,El sujeto saco una pistola de aspecto tosco y primitivo ,me disparo,Yo lo unico que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos,cuando los abri vi que no habia pasado nada -¿Que intenta hacer? No podemos agredir a alguien hasta que no se le haga un juicio -No agredi a nadie,solo queria demostrarle lo que pasa,vio el disparo se disipo al acercarse a el,Como vera doctor el sujeto es alguien que es mucho mas de lo que aparenta -Pero señor ya lo analizamos y no encontramos nada extraño en el,es una forma de vida base carbono comun y corriente,carece de habilidades superiores o alguna modificacion fisica,es un ser 100% biologico..Vi que el jefe sujeto mi brazo y observo el reloj D -Mire doctor,como le decia este sujeto esconde mucho a la vista de los inexpertos -¿Que tiene ese brazalete de especial? solo es un accesorio de joyeria barato -Doctor se nota que no ha observado el avanzado trabajo que este pequeño dispositivo posee -No encuentro nada extraño en el -Si no hay nada extraño le reto a quitarselo para su analisis minucioso..El doctor intento quitar el reloj D de mi brazo,sin ningun exito -Ve doctor Benson el chico esta lleno de sorpresas.. Asi que quitenle ese brazalete a cualquier costo -Pero señor,¿no deberiamos esperar a que el chico despierte? -Quitele ese brazalete o le quitare su empleo señor Benson -Bien entonces lo hare,cuando el jefe se fue le escuche decir,le hare un reporte muy detallado con lo que pretende hacer,este chico es inofensivo no veo razon para hacer esto..

 **81 Infectado**

El doctor Benson intento por todos los medios posibles quitarme el brazalete sin hacerme ningun daño,pero nada de lo que intentaba podia lograrlo,busco mecanismos internos,conexion a una computadora,inclusive hasta ponerme grasa en el brazo para tratar de sacarlo,para su desgracia sin ningun exito,yo por otra parte intentaba encontrar el modo para depertar,estaba conciente de lo que me hacian,pero no podia recuperar la conciencia..De pronto llego el jefe preguntando por el progreso del doctor -Doctor Benson,le pedi que le quitara el brazalete al muchacho,¿Porque no lo ha hecho? -Señor no estamos facultados para agredir a nuestros prisioneros,en especial cuando nisiquiera se les ha hecho un juicio -NO IMPORTA lo que importa es la tecnologia que este posee y si usted no quiere obtenerla lo relevo de sus funciones!.Vi que el saco una espada de luz..El maldito queria cortarme la mano y no podia despertar..solo cerre los ojos esperando un milagro,Cuando de pronto vi que habia alguien evitando que esa espada me cotrara el brazo -Vaya general,Nunca imagine que usted rompiera las reglas que usted y su gente crearon..Esa voz..No podia ser! -Tu ¿Pero como demonios entraste a este lugar? -General me subestima,sis ridiculos sistemas de seguridad no me pueden detenes,y como ve su ridicula arma nisiquiera me hace el mas minimo daño..-¿Que tienes que ver con este chico? -Digamos que es parte de algo que planeo y por consiguiente ni tu ni tu gente tiene derecho a tocarlo ¿estas de acuerdo? -Sabes YO estoy por encima del consejo y tu! fenomeno de la naturaleza siempre quise tenerte cerca para acabar contigo -Vaya ingenuidad de ustedes -Tenemos acceso a la mejor tecnologia de la historia,y me prepare para acabar contigo! -Tonterias,hasta la mejor arma del universo tiene un defecto..Su portador!..El general comenzo a cambiar,Los soldados que estaban en las cercanias salieron corriendo,Podia ver al doctor Benson tirado en el piso paralizado del miedo,el general parecia una especie de hombre maquina -¿Impresionante o no EON? -Patrañas tus ridiculas modificaciones nisiquiera estan capacitadas para siquiera vencerme -Callate mosntruo!..en ese instante lanzo un poderoso rayo,yo no podia moverme y ademas me preocupaba el doctor no sabia si habia escapado,cuando reaccione estabamos en una especie de hangar,el lugar era espacioso,solo estabamos en ese lugar Eon,el general y yo quien seguia sin poder despertar..-Creo este lugar sera mejor para que intentes siquiera hacerme algo..PERO antes que continuemos,te dire lo que le digo a todo condenado a muerte,Desiste y te perdonare la vida..-Estupido el que pedira que le perdonen la vida seras tu -Humanos piensan que tienen oportunidad de vencer apezar de tener la guerra perdida se desato una gran pelea,el general usaba su cuerpo modificaco para atacar a Eon con una cantidad impresionante de armas,Por su parte Eon solo se movia lo necesiario para evadir sus ataques,se le veia una expresion relajada y sin preocupacion,el general lo atacaba sin piedad,pero Eon seguia muy relajado,eso hasta que en un movimiento el cual pude apreciar por completo uso el control elemental y logro darle una fuerte paliza al general, este quedo en el suelo con todos sus implantes destruidos -Maldito! -te adverti que nisiquiera tienes el nivel para enfrentarme,De hecho si este jovencito aqui presente te hubiera enfrentado el resultado habria sido el mismo,aunque un poco mas sucio -¿Porque lo defendiste? -Yo NO defiendo a NADIE..pero tampoco me gustaria que lo que tiene en su cuerpo acabara con los inocentes de esta base..¿que demonios tengo? me preguntaba asustado,¿Quizas eso no me permitiria despertar? -Pero ya que he evacuado la base creo que tendras que descubrir el porque dije eso..Eon tomo mi reloj D no tuvo ninguna dificultad para quitarmelo,de hecho los peligroso de este chico no es este brazalete que tontamente deseabas..Lo realmente peligroso es lo que estaba creciendo en su interior..Sintax3! en ese momento en aquella herida que Sintax me habia hecho comenzo a salir una enorme cantidad de materia Sintax -Que lastima esta materia nisiquiera tiene la madurez para mantenerse estable por mucho tiempo..Quizas viva un par de horas y despues simplemente deje de funcionar -¿Que es eso? -Una forma de vida infecciosa inorganica llamada Sintax3 -¿El sintax que destruyo varios mundos en las leyendas antiguas? -Si aunque esta version de el no es tan poderosa,Pero ya que descontamine al chico,ni tu ni este Sintax me resultan utiles,asi que te dejare este pequeño regalo y espero te diviertas "ce la vie"..Eon me levanto y abrio un portal y salio de ahi,Pero no sin antes escuchar gritos y una explosion muy fuerte..

 **82 El origen de Sintax3**

Estaba en el metaverso,despues de un par de horas comence a recuperar facultades,y despues de unos minutos desperte -¿Que fue eso?! -Que bien que ya despertaste..Dijo Eon en un tono burlon -¿Que me paso? -Solo te infecto Sintax3 ya se te pasara la materia Sintax que destruiste en tu trance estara totalmente inherte y en unos dias estara fuera de tu sistema -¿Que sabes de Sintax3 -Eso fue un experimento fallido,aunque debo admitir que esa cosa adquirio mas poder y conciencia de la que esperaba -¿Tu creaste esa criatura? -Si te refieres a darle vida..si -¿Porque creaste una criatura tan peligrosa? ¿Estas loco? -Solo lo suficiente, aunque este Sintax3 parece haber fallado en su programacion,Aunque debo admitir que tienes una mente poderosa,si no la infeccion habria acabado contigo hace mucho tiempo -¿Que rayos es esa cosa? -Tecnicamente una forma de vida sintetica nanorobotica programada para aprender -¿que hay otros Sintax? -Bueno jovencito si te refieres a los otros prototipos solo te dire que la serie Sintax1 eran criaturas organicas diseñadas para aprender e imitar a los guerreros y peleadores..Algo asi como Sparrings,su defecto es que por su inteligencia limitada eran incapaces de ofrecer un buen reto a quienes imitaban ademas su tiempo de vida no superaba un par de dias..La serie Sintax2 eran un producto organico similar, solo que estos tenian la capacidad de adquirir conciencia y un nivel avanzado de inteligencia y habilidades..Los deseche debido al tiempo de programacion,que tecnicamente es de una vida,lo cual les quitaba sus funcionalidades utiles,ademas que despues de un tiempo eran incapaces de absorber a otros individuos para imitarlos,por ende su programacion resulto ser ineficiente..Los Sintax3 resultadon mejores en ese apartado,al ser 100% sinteticos poseen particularidades unicas,pueden imitar indefinidamente a quien sea,su nivel intelectiual es exponencial y su programacion es rapida,lo que les hace muy utiles para la enseñanza de artes de combate,por desgracia el nivel de conciencia resultaba ser bastante inestable en algunas funciones asi que los deseche ,Aunque los de las series de Sintax del 4 al 8 resultaron ser muy superiores ya que combinaban una implementacion tecnorganica,la unica serie con capacidad infecciosa fue la 3 y aunque de estas unidades solo quedan 3 en el multiverso Parece que este Sintax3 tiene tendencias megalomanas muy arraigadas por lo visto -¿Hay mas de esas cosas sueltas por ahi? -Bueno todos los Sintax son libres en los universos, son 24 los sintax que existen actualmente y aunque unos moriran de vejez otros por fallas en sus sistemas y otros de manera muy violentas a causa de su propia naturaleza,creo todos ellos tendran una vida plena -¿Pero como puede dejar sueltas criaturas tan peligrosas? -Si me dedicara a acabar con criaturas asi TU y tu familia habrian dejado de existir hace muchas eras..Pero soy creyente que "el poder solo es malo en las manos equivocadas",aun tu eres demasiado joven para entender algo tan delicado como esto..-¿Que voy a entender? ¿Que hay criaturas peligrosas y mortales libres por el universo que podrian ponerle fin a todo lo que existe? -Niño tonto algun dia sabras lo que te quiero decir..Pero este no es ese momento..Toma tu reloj D le hice un ajuste al referente de tiempo y espacio,tu padre aun tiene algunas ideas poco desarrolladas sobre el como funciona el universo..Pero me divertire un poco contigo,hace siglos que no lo hago..Eon tomo el reloj D y activo una funcionalidad nueva -Cuando estes cerca de un Sintax este desplegara un numero discretamente,asi sabras de inmediato que tienes un Sintax a tu alcance y la serie del mismo,de ti dependera destruirlo o no..Aunque la verdad eso a mi no me intereza..Tambien esta modificacion impedira que Sintax3 pueda infectarte otra vez..Diviertete jugando al heroe y la proxima vez que te vea continuaremos tu formacion..Asi que aprobecha tu tiempo libre mientas puedas..  
Estaba furioso por la manera en la que Eon hablaba de Sintax3,una criatura de este tipo resulta demasiado peligrosa para la vida en general,sus nanomaquinas pueden destruir las celulas de cualquier forma de vida biologica y afectar la programacion y fuinciones de cualquier maquinaria..Tendria que hacer el trabajo sucio,acabando con estas criaturas,que no quiero imaginar las atrocidades que estas cosas pudieran causar..Queria ir a casa,aunque viendo como estaba la situacion actualmente,tendria que comenzar a detener todos los Sintax que encuentre..

 **83 muchas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo**

Abri un portal hacia equestria,queria concluir lo que deje en mi ultimo viaje (nisiquiera me despedi de Pastry ni de Pack aquella vez) asi que ajuste el tiempo en el portal para llegar a una epoca coherente con mi actual edad ¿6 o 7 años desde mi ultima visita? sera bueno ver a los amigos depues de todos estos años..Cuando regrese a equestria llegue otra vez a aquel pueblo del desierto donde me reencontre con Stealth Shade,Afortunadamente ya estaba atardeciendo,asi que podria visitarla cuando nadie estuviera en las calles del pueblo,mientras estaba buscando en la base de datos del Reloj D y encontre algo que podria servir en caso que me quedara mas dias de los que tuviera planeado..Asi espere pacientemente a que se pusiera obscuro,y camine por las calles de aquel pueblo hasta llegar a la casa de Stealth Shade,Pero antes de tocar a su puerta ella se asomo (tenia su forma real en es emomento) -¿Que haces aqui? Sabes que me puedes meter en graves problemas,Antes que pudiera decir mas,le puse un collar -¿Que rayos es esta cosa? -Concentrate y trata de transformarte -Lo intentare..En ese momento el collar comenzo a parparear y la transformo en una pony algo simple ella era de color negro y con un pelaje de color verde agua -Que bien ya no tengo que esconderme ¿Como hiciste eso? -Eso es ciencia! -¿La magia sigue desapareciendo cuando tu estas cerca? -Me temo que si,pero con este collar no tendras que preocuparte de que te descubran aunque yo este cerca,lo malo es que no te permitira transformarte en otro ser -No te preocupes con esta forma tengo mas que suficiente,ademas mantener esta forma me agorta mucho ¿Que te trae por aca despues de tantos años?,En prncipio vine a visitar a los amigos,que he estado fuera por demasiado tiempo -Muy bien ¿Y que te ha mantenido alejado de estas tierras? (Quizas ella pensaba que estaba en algun pueblo lejano o algo asi) -Tuve que estar en casa largo tiempo,pero por esa razon he vuelto a equestria y tu ¿Que has hecho todo este tiempo? -Bueno segui como maestra en esta ciudad,y al no haber mas incidentes olvidaron lo ocurrido..Escuche unos pasos en las cercanias..Yo me puse en guardia,vi a una pequeña pony de muy corta edad de aspecto algo pintoresco,Era igual a Stealth con un color negro y una cabellera de color naranja,pero con unos razgos mas normales para un pony -¿Mama quien es? pregunto la pequeña -Se llama HackHex Es un buen amigo que vino de visita -¿Como se llama la pequeña? -Shadow Night..Mirando hacia la pequeña dijo -vete a la cama y en un rato te cuento una historia -Si mami!..La pequeña se fue a su habitacion -veo que has estado ocupada ¿Como se llama la pequeña? -"Moon light" -¿y su papa donde esta? -Mi pareja lo concoci hace un par de años cuando fui de viaje a la ciudad,el es maquinista,y despues de un tiempo le conte mi secreto y jamas se molesto,es un gran padre,lo ame por eso y mucho mas Aunque suele estar mucho de viaje siempre regresa por las mañanas.. -¿Y donde esta el? -salio y regresara por la mañana -Bueno solo pase a saludar y a ver como habias estado todos estos años,ire al hotel local y mañana tomare el tren..-No te quedes ahi tenemos una habitacion de huespedes y puedes quedarte ahi un par de dias si gustas,ademas me gustaria que conocieras a "Steam Work"..Ya era bastante noche y quizas el hotel estuviera cerrado,asi que acepte su oferta,ademas haber esperado a que anocheciera me canso mas que haber hecho algo pesado..Pase a la habiatcion de huespedes,era un lugar tan agradable,aunque habia muchos juguetes en el piso de la pequeña shadow Night -no te preocupes por el tiradero,esa pequeña no es capaz de recojer sus juguetes los metio en una caja y preparo la cama..cuando ella se fue saque mi almohada y me prepare a dormir no queria soñar ya que queria tomar el tren temprano al dia siguiente..La mañana siguiente me levante temprano,queria tomar el tren para salir de este pueblo ,aunque en mi ultima visita tampoco pude hacer un recorrido a este lugar,aunque me imaginaba un lugar bastante aburrido,quizas en otra ocasion pueda ver que puede ofrecer un lugar como este..Stealth habia preparado un buen desayuno,nunca imagine que alguien como ella pudiera haberse convertido en una gran jefa de familia,digo pasar de ladron a esto,nunca lo habria imaginado -Que bien que ya estes despierto,la pequena moonlight te va a dejar sin desayuno si no te apuras..Comence a desayunar la pequeña Moonlight tenia un apetito particularmente sorprendente,terminado el desayuno salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia la estacion del tren,variosponys en el camino saludaban a Stealth con mucho respeto y los niños locales pareciera que le agarraron mucho aprecio..

 **84 recibimiento accidentado**

Cuando al fin llegamos a la estacion venia llegando el tren,la pequeña Moonlight gritaba PAPA! PAPA! y de pronto de la locomotora salio un pony de aspecto fornido -Mi pequeña! ¿Como estas? espero te estes portando bien! -Si papi! -Mi cielo! ¿como estas? -Haciendo lo que siempre hago haciendo funcionar este trasto viejo,Aunque creo esta vez nos quedaremos un poco mas de lo normal,hemos tenido problemas con la maquina y no se si tenga reparacion.. -¿Que tiene? pregunte con curiosidad -¿Y tu quien eres? -Querido el el HackHex un amigo de hace muchos años -Vaya jovencito mas raro ¿Para que quieres saberlo? -creo que puedo ayudarles con su problema.. -Si cres poder reparar la caldera del tren la ayuda seria bienvenida..Subi al tren y vi una enorme grieta en la caldera,pero parecia que no hubiera sido hecha a causa de la presion o el uso,parecia sabotaje,¿Pero quien sabotearia el tren de esta manera? -como la locomotora no funcionara en unos dias tendre tiempo para pasarlo con mis chicas favoritas!..Era increible,si no fuera mal pensado creeria que el saboteo la caldera para no tener que salir del pueblo por unos dias..asi que oculte las pruebas de que el daño hubiera sido intencional,y provoque unos daños mas para que sus vacaciones le duraran unos dias mas.. -Veo que la caldera esta inservible,pero me temo que tendre que irme aun asi -¿No te quedaras mas tiempo? Pregunto Stealth algo decepcionada -Hey chico ¿Porque la prisa de irte? -La ultima vez que estuve en este lugar cause muchos estragos y la verdad no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en algun sitio,pero les prometo visitarlos pronto..Me despedi y segui las vias hasta quedar fuera de la vista de alguien..Abri un portal y me dirigi al pueblo donde vive Pastry cream y Pack Express,Cuando llegue era muy temprano todavia,apenas habia actividad en el pueblo,Vi a Pack entregando la correspondencia del dia,lo salude y el volteo -¿HackHex? -¿Como les ha ido? pregunte con suma curiosidad -Muy bien! ¿Pero porque desapareciste tanto tiempo? Nos tenias preocupados..Desde lo del enorme dragon pensamos que te habia ocurrido algo -No queria preocuparlos,pero en casa ocurrio una terrible emergencia y hasta ahora pude regresar a Equestria.. -Deja entrego la correspondencia y te veo en la casa,A Pastry y a Rainbow les dara gusto verte..Camine un rato por el pueblo hasta llegar a la pasteleria,Todavia no abrian,asi que decidi tocar la puerta trasera -¡quien es? escuche una pequeña voz que no se me hacia concocida ,Cuando una pequeña(bueno no tan pequeña) abrio la puerta -¿Y tu quien eres? no pareces ser de por aqui -Rainbow ¿Quien esta en la puerta? -Un tipo muy raro que no conozco ¿Lo dejo pasar? -¿Que te he dicho de sobre abrirle la puerta a los desconocidos? -Si madre!..En ese instante me cerro la puerta en la cara el golpe me dejo la nariz muy roja..volvi a tocar -¿Quien es? -Soy HackHex! le dije a la pequeña Rainbow -Aqui no vive! (diciendo en tono burlon)..Rayos no pense que esta pequeña fuera tan irritante..Unos minutos despues llego Pack -¿Que te paso muchacho?..Yo estaba sujetando una bolsa con hielo en mi cara (que la hice para disminuir la hinchazon) -Querida! ¿Que paso? tenemos visita y no se cuanto tiempo tiene ahi parado en la entrada..Salio Pastry Cream a ver de quien se trataba,Yo seguia sujetando la bolsa con hielo -¿Que ocurrio? pregunto preocupada -Solo un incidente con la puerta,dije con algo de dificultad -Rainbow! ¿Que Hiciste? -Lo que me dijiste mama,no dejar entrar a la casa a desconocidos.. -Disculpa a Rainbow es mas traviesa de lo que podria esperar o controlar,pasa a la casa y ponte comodo,Mi nariz ya estaba mejor,aunque me seguia doliendo,Era algo que no veia venir,pero tampoco era algo grave.. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Donde has estado? nos tenias preocupados -Estuve en casa todo este tiempo -¿y el dragon no te hizo daño? -¿Hacerme daño? si es mi mejor amigo ¿Porque habria de hacerlo? -¿Eres amigo de un dragon? eso es sorprendente! dijo Pack emocionado -Esa enorme bestia estubo asechando las ciudades muchos años atras,pensamos que alguien la habia eliminado o algo asi -Para nada Shadow fue con nosotros a casa y desde entonces no habia regrezado a equestria -Vaya amigos tan pintorezcos que tienes,yo me habria muerto del miedo al ver una criatura tan intimidante como esta -Deja preparo el desayuno y nos cuentas que has hecho estos años que estuviste fuera..Pastry y Rainbow pusieron la mesa,la pequeña Rainbw Parecia saber muy bien las labores de su casa,aunque se me quedaba viendo de manera muy extraña,Aunque sabia que no me recordaria,la ultima vez que la vi apenas podia hablar..Cuando terminamos de comer raimbow hizo una pregunta algo incomoda para mi -¿Porque el no tiene una cutie mark? -Niña no estes preguntando eso..

 **85 Retomando mi camino**

Tenia que admitir que eso de alguna manera duele,ya que todos los habitantes de equestria poseen una (incluidos mis padres) y yo nisiquiera puedo decir nada a ese respecto,Seguia sintiendo ese vacio en mi interior ya que no habia encontrado algo en lo que fuera realmente bueno.. -No te preocupes,ella no lo pregunto de mala intencion -No me molesta,aunque quizas nunca tenga una ya que no pertenesco a este lugar -¿y que es lo que haras ahora? -pues seguir buscando mi lugar en el mundo y quizas obtener mas respuestas acerca de la vida que mis padres tuvieron en equestria..Estuve un buen rato con ellos ayudandolos un poco con lo de la pasteleria,me di cuenta que Rainbow era una niña demasiado travieza,quizas pudiera haber sido una buena amiga para mi hermana pero lo pensaria mejor que tener a 2 traviesas en casa o 3 contando a Natalie seria demasiado..Pastry y Pack siguieron con su dia como cotidianamente lo hacian,lo que me llevo a ponerme a pensar en lo que sucedia,creo que estaba de mas aqui,al principio estaba feliz de ver a mis viejos amigos,pero pareciera que ellos ya no tenian tiempo para descansar o hacer cosas mas en calma,con sus trabajos actuales era de suponer que la pequeña rainbow Cake seria una niña problema viendo el poco tiempod e calidad que tienen en casa..Cuando paso la hora de comer decidi seguir mi camino asi que me despedi y fui a visitar a Relic Hunter..  
La tienda de Relic estaba abierta ese dia,asi que entre a ver si estaba ahi, toque esa extraña campanilla que tenia en su local y seguia sin sonar..lo que era uy extraño como siempre..,momentos despues Relic hunter salio de la parte trasera de su tienda..-¿En que puedo servirle? dijo relic sin percatarse de quien era yo..-Quiero ver un mapa que tengo aqui y quiero ver si posee algun valor..Relic Hunter presto mas atencion y me reconocio -¿HackHex? -Ya te extrañaban en el cuartel ¿Que has hecho todos estos años? le explique lo que habia ocurrido todo este tiempo que estuve fuera..-Quieres ayudarnos a decifrar algunas cosas? -¿Que clase de cosas? -Unas reliquias que no hemos podido resolver,quizas tu particular perspectiva pueda ayudarnos a responder este misterio..-¿Y donde estan esas reliquias? -en el cuartel de los guardianes,en mas de 5 años nadie ha sabido lo que ocurre con estos objetos en particular -¿Entonces partiremos al cuartel? -Solo deja cierro la tienda y partimos de inmediato..Decidi hacer un portal,afortunadamente eso ya no me generaba gran problema,de hecho actualmente ya podia generar mas de un portal a la vez,y aunque no sabia el como me podria beneficiar algo asi nunca esta de mas descubrir cuales son mis limites..Una vez lo atravezamos estabamos en el cuartel,no habia cambiado en todos estos años,aunque quizas no le habia prestado atencion al lugar..Relic Hunter me llevo a la sala de investigacion,pidio las reliquias que necesitabamos ver..Sacaron varias piezas hechas de metal,cada una tenia un texto en un lenguaje muy antiguo de equestria,afortunadamente era el lenguaje que mama me habia enseñado (bueno cuando mi madre vivia aqui era lo que se usaba) asi que me fue facil traducirlo,pero no tenia ningun sentido nada de lo que era legible pero por alguna extraña razon vi que las puezas tenian un par de orificios que parecian ser de daño externo,quizas las piezas tenian que encajar,pero por la suciedad y demas no parecian concordar..uni las piezas y formaban un objeto muy extraño,en principio no tenia ninguna similitud con entre el texto sin sentido se lograba entender "esta es la llave que revelara la verdad",note que esto formaba una sombra muy curiosa la de una montaña,la misma montaña que se veia en el horizonte donde estaba la escultura de mama..Relic Hunter tambien reconocio lo familiar de la sombra y pidio hablar con Wise Guardian inmediatamente,Una vez reunidos Wise guardian advirtio de los peligros que esta busqueda representaba y que no habia seguridad para que una expedicion grande pudiera ir a dicho lugar,Relic pidio ir por la reliquia,en ese momento no sabia de que se trataba..Cuando la platica termino nos reunimos con Rock Spelunker quien era el mayor experto en cuevas y estucturas rocosas..-HackHex!Cuanto tiempo!..Veo que has madurado mucho.. -no mucho aunque he aprendido algunas otras cosas en estos años..


	18. Bloque 86-90

**86 Siguiendo la pista correcta**

Relic Hunter comenzo a juntar lo necesario para el viaje (aunque sigo insistiendo que le gusta cargar demasiadas cosas cada que va de aventuras) Rock por su parte comenzo a contarme lo que ha hecho estos años,era sorprendente como sus habilidades eran de gran ayuda para una aventura,Como un experto en cuevas y rocas podia ser alguien tan importante en una excavacion o al adentrarte en un sitio inexplorado..Por otra parte preparamos el quipo para salir al sitio en cuestion,no sabia lo que veriamos ahi,pero supuse me ayudaria a volver a tomar el ritmo de aventurero que años atras tenia,por desgracia aunque para ellos habian sido solo 7 años para mi casi fue un siglo,me sentia desadaptado y fuera de lugar,Rock me pregunto al respecto de lo que me pasaba,Era de los pocos que sabian un poco mas que los demas respecto a mi origen y demas,le conte lo ocurrido (el estar 70 años fuera del mundo),el en principio se sorprendio,pero me dijo que tratara de relajarme,que lo que bien se aprende jamas se olvida -Dejen de parlotear y preparen su equipo,que me gustaria irme antes que el sol se ponga..En eso tenia razon Relic Hunter que se pierde mucho tiempo en las noches debido a que no se puede hacer ningun tipo de investigacion en obscuridad total,Cuando Rock termino de empacar,abri un portal y partimos a aquel sitio de la estatua de mi madre,cuando llegamos todavia habia bastante luz,tenia que descubrir hacia que lugar tendriamos que partir,ya que no tenia mucha idea respecto al lugar que acabariamos llegando,y la vez pasada acabe usando mi poder de una manera que no me agradaba,pero esta vez estaba seguro que no tendria tantos problemas..Abri otro portal para que acortaramos camino y de ahi poder acampar..Le pregumte a Relic Hunter que habia descubierto en estos años,El me conto que siguio trabajando en lo que habiamos encontrado,el legado de la princesa perdida y lo que Book Keeper tenia..El descubrio la manera de obtener pistas sobre los tesoros que oculto La princesa HexStar el habia visto que Book Keeper hsaba las letras del nombre de la antigua princesa para lograr un sistema bastante elaborado para ocultar informacion,Tambien descubrio que ambos habian puesto una cantidad importante de pistas falsas lo que le hizo a Relic Hunter muy dificil descubrir los objetos que en estos momentos estamos usando de mapa,Sabiamos que Mis padres habian ocultado una importante cantidad de objetos..Lo que no sabia era la clase de cosas que ambos podrian haber ocultado de la vista del mundo,Estaba temiendo que fueran objetos muy peligrosos..  
Ya era muy tarde para continuar,asi que acampamos a las faldas de aquella montaña,y seguimos platicando hasta muy entrada la noche cuando relic se durmio le pedi a Rock la llave y le saque un duplicado con el reloj D,Queria llevarsela a mi madre para que me diera algunas respuestas,cuando terminamos saque mis cosas,mi almohada y me dispuse a dormir,de moemnto no queria soñar ya que no queria preocupar a Rock ni a Relic...  
Cuando amanecio seguimos nuestro camino,Rock encontro un camino que nos llevaria a algun lugar dentro de la montaña,el camino era muy dificil debido que no habia recibido mantenimiento en siglos,llegamos a un callejon sin salida,Relic tomo unos binocuilares y miro a los alrededores,y vio que el puente se habria destuido al paso de los años al otro lado del precipicio vio la continuacion del camino..Ninguno de los 3 podia volar Asi que mire si habria un modo sencillo para cruzar,Al no haberlo decidi usar mis habilidades para Jalar partes de la montaña y crear un camino,No contaba con lo alto del lugar,lo que me hizo bastante dificil hacer el camino en cuestion ya que era practicamente crear un pedazo de montaña,Pero apezar del esfuerzo logre hacer un camino,no muy ancho pero suficientemente estable para que pudieramos pasar sin problemas hasta el otro lado,Rock noto unas huellas recientes en el piso,parecian ser de unas semanas atras,Relic estaba preocupado por algo,pero no quizo decirnos nada,yo podia notarlo en su mirada,le dije a Rock que se preparara si la cosa podia ponerse fea..Caminamos por la ruta que habia y vimosque alguien habia cabado un pequeño tunel en una parte donde la montaña habia colapsado,por desgracia era muy pequeño como para pasar con el equipo que rock y relic llevaban a cuestas,Asi que volvi a usar mi control elemental para ensanchar y estabilizar el camnino..Cuando pasamos esa parte vimos una enorme puerta,extrañamente notamos que habia quemaduras en la misma,y se notaba que habian intentado forzarla con muchas cosas..Revizamos si no habia nadie en las cercanias,afortunadamente no habia nadie,asi que Relic Hunter saco la llave que habiamos formado,extrañamente esta no encajaba con el agujero de la cerradura,La forma de este era muy diferente a la llave que teniamos,Intentamos usarla sin exito,Pero recorde algo que mi padre decia,"Si no puedes resolver un problema Siempre aborda el tema desde otra perspectiva" vi que la llave si la introduciamos a la inversa en el picaporte esta cabia perfectamente,Pero antes de darle la vuelta se escucharon multiples pasos en aquella entrada..Cuando menos lo imaginamos estabamos rodeados,Varios ponys con cara de pocos amigos nos tenian acorralados frente a la puerta -Bravo! Relic Hunter,sabia que algun dia lograrias decifrar el como entrar a este lugar,Y veo que trajo las reliquias que me robaste en estos años.. -Baron VonHoax ¿otra vez saqueando los sitios historicos? -Veo que esta vez traes compañia,¿De aqui en cuando el gran Relic Hunter necesita ayuda? -¿Quienes son estos sujetos? Pregunto Rock -Son unos "viejos amigos" que se dedican al robo de tesoros -¿Robo? No somos ladrones señor Hunter -Entonces ¿que son? pregunto rock en tono sarcastico -Señor Spelunker prefiero que nos consideren comerciantes de arte,No somos vulgares ladrones como su amigo nos llama -Ustedes son simples ladrones,roban lo que hay y lo venden al mejor postor -Callese señor Hunter,Usted es el ladron,usted nos robo las reliquias que tiene en su poder -¿Eso es cierto? Pregunte con curiosidad -Estos objetos deben estar en un museo no en los cascos del mejor postor..Yo estaba algo decepcionado por lo ocurrido,Jamas pense que relic Robaria algo,Claro tampoco quise prejuzgarlo en especial viendo lo que habia visto al paso de los años..

 **87 el tesoro de nadie**

Bueno como no se quien me esta mintiendo ni quien diciendo la verdad creo que tendre que poner orden -¿Poner orden escualido aprendiz? dijo VonHoax ¿Que podria hacer alguien como tu en contra de mis socios?..Afortunadamente la platica habia hecho tiempo suficiente para que el sol iluminara el lugar,haciendo que todos tuvieran una sombra completamente visible..-¿Que puedo hacer? Me levante sobre mis patas traseras y al caer hice una "shadow trap" con lo cual pude inmovilizar a todos a excepcion de Rock -¿que clase de hechicerioa es esta?.Algunos unicornios intentaron hacer magia sin exito -Imposible,este chico bloqueo nuestra magia! -Ahora que estamos todos quietos tendre que preguntarles lo que ocurrio ya que no me gustaria que hicieran alguna tonteria en este lugar,Todos estaban intentando liberar sin ningun exito,tenian sus cascos pegados al piso,y sin posibilidad de hacer magia o volar -Hey a mi no tenias que sujetarme..Dijo relic algo extrañado -¿Porque no me dijiste que la llave se la habias robado a estos sujetos? -Si supieras lo que hacen con lo que saquean verias que tenia razones para hacerlo -Falso! Esas reliquias son mias..Entre la discusion le dije a Rock en voz baja algo -Muy Bien hagamos un trato, yo prometo liberarlos y devolverles sus reliquias con la condicion que se largan de este lugar! -HackHex no les des esas reliquias,las usaran para saquear este lugar! -¿Aceptan el trato? -Esta bien ¿HackHex? -De acuerdo..Tome la llave y se las entregue,los libere de la trampa y espere a que se fueran.. -¿Estas loco? esos sujetos regresaran y saquearan este lugar antes de lo que te imaginas..En ese momento saque de mi bolsa la llave original -¿Pero como lo hiciste? pregunto relic consternado..-Fue facil cuando acampamos hice un duplicado de la llave,para mostrarsela a mi madre,pero al ver lo que ocurria le pedi a rock que tomara la llave original y la reemplazara por el duplicado,Lo demas ya es historia antigua..-Vaya que siempre logras sorprenderme -El hecho es que Rock parece que siempre se adelanta a los hechos y que de buena fortuna habia hecho ese duplicado..-¿Entonces que hacemos? pregunto rock -Lo que venimos hacer desde un principio -¿Entonces vemos que has detras de esa puerta? Rock metio la llave y le dimos vuelta,La puerta se abrio y habia un cuarto de tesoros enorme,Oro y joyas que cubrian el piso del lugar,Quite la llave y la puerta inmediatamente se comenzo a cerrar detras nuestro -¿Pero que haces? pregunto Rock asustado -De este lado no hay cerradura Dijo Relic preocupado -No se preocupen amigos creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer si estos sujetos regresan -¿Pero que haremos ahora? -Rock ¿Que puedes decirme de la estructura de este lugar? -Bueno encima de nosotros esta la cumbre llena de lodo y nieve -Creo que ya se como poder solucionar este problema y de paso darles un escarmiento a estos sujetos -¿Como vas a lograr esto? pregunto relic bastante curioso -Primero hay que llevarnos esto a un sitio seguro,Asi que levante un poco el suelo donde nosotros 3 estabamos de pie -No se muevan por favor!,abri un portal debajo de nosotros y todos los tesoros del lugar desaparecieron debajo de nosotros,-¿Que paso con el tesoro? Rock pregunto -lo lleve al cuartel,Solo espero no haya caido sobre alguien..Despues con control elemental comence a crear un pasadizo para el lodo y nieve de la parte alta de la montaña,la cual inmediatamente cubrio la entrada del lugar y casi todo este lugar,Vamonos de este lugar antes que quedemos enterrados,dijo relic hunter Abri un portal y salimos del lugar inmediatamente..Asi llegamos al cuartel donde habia transportado todos esos tesoros -¿Que fue todo eso? pregunto Relic -Eso amigo podria llamarse escarmiento..Si los sujetos que nos emboscaron abrieran esa puerta recibirian una lodosa bienvenida! dijo Rock con una risa travieza -¿Entonces les tendiste una trampa? Bien se lo merecen..Comenzamos a reinos de lo que ocurrira si llegaran a abrir esa puerta..  
Despues de eso llego Wise Guardian -¿pero que ha ocurrido aqui? -Padre mira lo que hemos encontrado -Vaya que tesoro mas grande,pero antes hay que revizar lo que aqui hay,no queremos que haya algun objeto peligroso que pueda causar algun problema..Yo comence a sentirme muy extenuado por el esfuerzo del dia,Nunca habia hecho un portal tan grande,ni realineado una montaña..Todo eso en un dia, creo a cualquiera dejaria agotado..-Jovencito te ves agotado ¿Porque no te tomas un descanso? creo te lo mereces -¿No les importa si duermos unos dias aqui? -No muchacho!,Creo te lo mereces! mientras los aprendices y yo catalogaremos este tesoro y lo que no sea de valor historico lo distribuiremos al pueblo,y lo que pueda ser un problema lo mandaremos al almacen para que no caiga en malos cascos..Vaya estaba agotado,pero me sentia satisfecho asi que Relic me acompaño a una habitacion y me dijo -Joven HackHex aveces tenemos que recurrir a trucos sucios en busqueda de la verdad,no me juzges por haber tomado las reliquias de esos saqueadores,Solo imagina si este tesoro hubiera caido en sus cascos ¿Que hubieran hecho con el?..En ese momento cerre mis ojos ya que no podia permanecer despierto..

 **88 Un merecido descanso**

Cuando abri los ojos estaba en el mundo onirico,intente usar mi magia y esta funcionaba perfectamente,lo que me tranquilizaba,ya que desde la ultima vez que vi a Eon comence a hacer este "ritual" cada que soñaba,ya que la experiencia me habia dejado algo arisco al respecto..Mire a los alrededores buscando a Enya,Tenia varios dias que no soñaba,y desde el incidente con Sintax3 las cosas se habian calmado bastante,tanto que tuve tiempo de tomar un entrenamiento Knightmare Tanto como humano como pony,Asi que sabia el estilo de combate de las Knightmares,por otra parte a Enya y a las demas Knightmares les habia enseñado a usar magia para luchar contra los Nullz,Inclusive algunas nuevas Knightmares Habian obtenido armaduras estilo hechicero y no las pesadas armaduras de combate tradicionales, No se si mi presencia habia alterado el equilibrio de este mundo,pero le habia hecho mas facil su trabajo a las Knightmares,y en todos estos años no habia tenido un descanso como tal..y esperaba tenerlo esta vez viendo la paz que en los ultimos años ha habido en este mundo..  
En el horizonte vi la silueta de Enyame le acerque y por primera vez en años le preste verdadera atencion,Ella habia crecido al mismo nivel que yo,ahora ella era una Knightmare adulta su cuerpo se habia desarrollado mucho su busto humano era mas grande,Su cabello le crecio hasta su parte equina,y sus pienas ahora eranlargas, musculososas y delgadas..No se si era mi forma de pony o que pero veia muy atractiva a Enya,Bueno desde que la conozco se me hizo muy agradable,aunque ahora que ha crecido,tampoco podia dejar de ver sus atributos propios.. -HackHex! ¿Que te trae por aqui? -Te extrañaba! -hahaha pequeño mentiroso,¿Porque no vamos a trotar un poco,Tiene tiempo que no tienes esta forma y me gustaria correr un poco contigo a mi lado -Si quieres,pero recuerda que tiene tiempo que no tengo esta forma,asi que no quieras hacer competencias -hahaha solo es correr un poco,tenia tiempo que no lo hacemos..Tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba un sueño,el problema de estar conciente en los sueños es que no se disfrutan,orri junto a Enya un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un imponente lago,el agua era de color purpura,curiosamente todo este mundo seguia teniendo ese tono rojizo sobre todas las cosas,¿Porque este mundo tiene ese tono rojizo y obscuro siempre? -¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-Todos los mundos que he visitado no tienen este color tan apagado,normalmente las cosas son mas brillantes y siempre hay diferencia entre dia y noche -Desde que recuerdo este mundo siempre ha sido asi..Aunque me gustaria poder viajar contigo y conocer alguno de esos mundos de los que tanto me cuentas -He intentado todo a mi alcance y parece que no puede haber un puente entre mi mundo y este -No te preocupes,se que nosotras no podemos pasar al mundo real..Y suponiendo pudiera lograrlo dudo pase desapercibida con un fisico como este (señalando sus piernas en un principio).. Sabia que eso en principio no deberia ser un problema en especial si mis padres me ayudaban a solucionar eso..En todos estos años intente por todos mis medios encontrar un puente sin exito,y la unica persona que podria darme una respuesta era el unico ser con el cual jamas quisiera tener nada que ver..Pero no queria pensar en eso,solo necesitaria un momento de inspiracion para lograr este imposible..  
Ademas hace mucho tiempo tenia por fin tiempo para platicar con Enya sin que algo raro o extraño ocurriera..No se que me hizo reaccionar asi,y se me ocurrio expresarle mis sentimientos a Enya..Ella no contesto..Supuse mis intenciones no eran de su agrado y decidi no seguir con el tema..Quizas fue una de esas preguntas a las que no me gustaria obtener respuesta..Por desgracia no podia quedarme mas tiempo aqui,tenia que despertar,Me despedi de Enya y le di mi sueño,Por primera vez no queria recordar un sueño..Cuando abri los ojos etaba fuera de la habitacion donde estaba durmiendo,habian varios ponys inconcientes en el suelo y yo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo..-Que bien! ya desperto Dijo Rock aliviado -¿Que ocurre en este lugar ¿Que les ha pasado a ellos? -Larga historia,al parecer encontramos el espejo de la verdad..Dijo sorprendido Relic Hunter -¿Pero que les ocurrio? el espejo revela una parte del individuo que muchos no quieren tener,a ellos el shock los dejo inconcientes,Afortunadamente cuando te trajimos aqui el poder del espejo se debilito y La mayoria de los afectados ya se repusieron -Espero no haya sido algo grave -No te procupes,el problema es que este espejo aun estando tu cerca parece seguir funcionando,Era muy extraño que funcionara,la magia no funciona mientras este yo cerca..Asi que me acerque a revizarlo,no notaba nada extraño exceptuando unas piezas metalicas en su montura,era un cristal de un tamaño impresionante de color verdoso..pero cuando me pare frente a este espejo comence a ver un leve brillo en el,Note algo diferente en mi reflejo era yo pero mi cabello se veia de 2 colores (como cuando se desenfoca una imagen)  
Note que esta imagen estaba muy extraña,pensaba que era debido al reflejo de la luz..vi mi reflejo y veia algo muy leve,pero no tenia la capacidad de saber de que se trataba..Decidi tocar el espejo para ver que ocurria con el,pero al hacerlo este exploto violentamente,lo que me lanzo bastante dejos de ese sitio,afortunadamnete nadie salio herido..pero me sentia algo raro -¿Estas bien? pregunto rock preocupado -Si, no me paso nada afortunadamente ¿Como estan los demas? -Bien los ponys que se habian desmayado ya estan nuevamente concientes y bien de salud,dijo Relic Hunter..Cuando se disipo el polvo de la explosion escuche -¿Te sientes bien? pregunto Relic -Si ya les dije que no me paso nada! -Mirate en un espejo y dime si estas bien..Toque mi cara y observe hasta donde podia,pero notaba algo raro con mi cola.. asi que busque un espejo para observarme mejor..

 **89A ¿Que paso aqui?**

Me observe en el espejo,mi cabello ahora era de color morado intenso y mi cola tenia el mismo color..Lo extraño era que mi color fisico ni mi mechon blanco cambiaron su color..Estaba extrañado y asustado,en especial por lo ocurrido,me sentia extraño,un poco mas ligero y mis ideas estaban mejor ordenadas,como si dejara de pensar tan insistentemente..  
Comenzamos a recojer los trozos de ese espejo,y en eso me percate de algo extraño,las piezas metalicas que estaban ancladas a ese espejo eran de Arcanium,Lo que me hizo pensar que fuera la causa de que pudiera poseer algo de energia residual,aunque no tengo la minima idea del porque exploto el espejo..Decidi que habia sido una buena aventura apezar de este extraño incidente..Despues de eso Wise Guardian hizo un recuento de lo que obtuvimos en nuestra aventura -Bueno jovenes aqui les toca una parte de lo que lograron recuperar,el nos ofrecio una bolsa llena de monedas,Yo no la acepte ¿Para que necesito dinero si puedo fabricarlo? Rock y Relic tambien lo rechazaron,Rock ha vivido en este lugar desde que llego a equestria,y no cre necesario tener dinero y Relic tenia un punto de vista parecido -Veo que no quieren parte de lo encontrado ¿Que podrias pedir joven HackHex? -Si quiere darme algo ¿Podria llevarme las piezas metalicas del espejo? -¿Para que querrias esas piezas metalicas sin valor? Pero si eso es lo que quieres puedes llevartelas..Entonces donaremos eso para la construccion de la escuela y lo demas para la construccion de otras cosas que en los alrededores se necesitan..Pregunte si no habia otra aventura pronto,pero no habia nada importante actualmente por buscar,Pero no habia nada,estaba muy energetico y queria hacer muchas cosas,pero por desgracia no seria por aca, asi que me despedi de mis amigos y decidi probar suerte en otro lugar..Abri un portal y me preguntaba si habria un buen sitio a donde ir..Asi que decidi viajar a la tierra a ver si habia algo divertido en aquel lugar..Cuando llegue note que no era la tierra,algo en el sitio se me hacia muy familiar,Derrepente llegaron una buena cantidad de guardias armados,Quienes me pidieron que los acompañara,Por una extraña razon no estaba de animos de pelear con ellos,Aunque me serviria para saber en donde estoy me llevaron con quien estaba a cargo -¿Doctor Benson? -¿Me concoes? pregunto sorprendido -Si la ultima vez que estuve aqui usted y ese general desquisiado querian quitarme mi reloj -¿Entonces eso era un simple reloj? se comenso a reir -¿Le sroprende? -Bueno alguien no se expone a perder su puesto queriendole quitar un reloj a un desconocido.-¿Donde estoy? -Que grosero he sido soy el doctor Benson Green -Hasta que conosco su nombre -Esto jovencito es el departamento de policia crono-espacial,Nos encargamos de corregir las anormalidades de la realidad y por alguna razon tu eres capaz de generar este tipo de anormalidades,La ultima vez que te vi eras mas joven,y desapareciste de la realidad por casi una decada,Pero como esta es tecnicamente tu primera infraccion tengo que ponerte al tanto de lo que hiciste Hace años te llevaste a un civil de nombre desconocido a una epoca que no le correspondia,Despues hisite estallar una prision y eliminaste al chico,causando daños a la propiedad,No se como lo hiciste,Pero Hay unas reglas basicas para evitar este tipo de incidentes,Primero esta estrictamente prohibido alterar la historia de manera arbitraria,osea que no puedes viajar al pasado para evitar una guerra o asesinar a un dictador,Aunque se te permite alterar eventos menores o cosas sin tracendencia historica -Eso ya lo se! no es posible alterar Momentums ya que podrian desgarrar el velo de la realidad -¿Entonces sabias que no podias llevar al civil Trent Taylor contigo? -El hecho es que no sabia que estaba viajando en el tiempo -¿Como no vas a saberlo? simplemente se requiere una cantidad absurda de energia para lograr esta clase de viajes,ademas desde este incidente la historia fue alterada y no sabemos el porque -Yo no recuerdo bien lo ocurrido -¿Pero como va a ser eso posible? -Solo genere un portal para ir de un sitio a otro y no se porque viajamos en el tiempo -¿Que clase de portales te refieres? ya que hasta la teletransportacion y similares no son posibles hasta estos dias -Eso es relativamente sencillo..Hice un pequeño portal frente a el -Sorprendente! ¿Que clase de dispositivo usas para lograr tal hazaña? -Ninguno -Eso es imposible Simplemente se requiere de una cantidad muy consistente de energia y eso no se puede simplificar..Trate de explicarselo lo mejor posible,pero sabia que no creeria mi relato..Despues escuche las alarmas del lugar -Señor! estamos bajo ataque -¿De que se trata? ¿Cronos o Sintax3? -Me temo que es algo Peor -¿Que ocurre? ¿Quien nos ataca? me preocupaba el asunto -Es EL! -El ¿Quien? -EON! Comence a escuchar disparos y muchos estruendos -Muchacho,Detras de mi escritorio hay un panel de control,es una salida de emergencia,Escapa,que este demonio no viene sin una razon mujy especifica -No me ire,le ayudare a mantener este lugar a salvo de Eon -Muchacho,no sabes de quien se trata ni de lo que es capaz,El es el UNICO ser que no hemos podido controlar,inclusive hemos intentado acabar con el de diversas maneras sin exito..No se que busca pero no caeremos facilmente!..Se escucho el abrir de las puertas mecanicas,El doctor Benson tenia una enorme arma y cuando la puerta se abrio el inmediatamente disparo!,Del arma salio un enorme proyectil el cual simplemente cayo al suelo frente a Eon -Vaya recibimiento Doctor Green -¿Q-Que quieres? pregunto tartamudeando -Necesito llevarme a mi aprendiz tengo una mision especial para el y no estoy de animos para discutir sus estupideces burocraticas -Eon deje en paz a estas personas! -Interesante -¿No me vas a dejar en paz? -Me temo que te necesitare para que hagas unos encargos..Eon movio su mano y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el Metaverso con Eon..

 **89B ¿Que paso aqui?**

Despues de aquella explosion desperte en el piso de un extraño lugar ¿Que rayos ocurrio? ¿Como volvi a tener mi forma humana? ¿Porque estallo el espejo? me preguntaba viendo la extraña manera en que apareci en este lugar -Vaya muchacho ¿Te gusta siempre venir a visitarme de maneras cada vez mas extrañas -¿Que? -Apareciste de la nada y solo estas diciendo incoherencias..Eon estaba parado mirando el vacio Horizonte del metaverso -¿Como llegue a este lugar? -Es lo mismo que te pregunto ¿Como lograrste tener ese ridiculo color de cabello? ¿Otra vez quisiste abrir un mundo sellado?..Lo unico que se me ocurrio fue sacar un espejo de mi bolsa y en efecto mi cabello era de color verdoso con mi mechon blanco ¿Que demonios ocurrio? Extrañamente me sentia diferente,como que mas impetuoso y con ganas de golpear a quien me llevara la contra..-Aprobechando que has venido te tengo una noticia..Encontre una ubicacion de uno de mis Sintax..Si quieres te doy esa informacion y te encargas del problema..Parecia que sabia que tenia ganas de golpear a alguien,y sin nada por hacer actualmente su oferta se me hacia tentadora..En ese momento aparecieron unas coordenadas en el Reloj D y decidi ir a cazar a ese Sintax..Asi que hice un portal y me transporte directamente a la Tierra a finales del siglo XX,Era increible que nisiquiera le dije nada a Eon,Tenia muchas ganas de acabar con ese Sintax,Asi que comence a caminar por la ciudad,esta parecia muy normal,mi reloj se mantuvo inactivo un buen rato (una o 2 horas) Asi que decidi atajar por un estrecho callejon para ver si podia encontrar a esa endemoniada criatura,De pronto unos sujetos con facha de pocos amigos se me acercaron -¿El dinero o tu vida? Yo en ese instante reaccione y les di una salvaje paliza, a uno de ellos le hice estallar todos los huesos de sus brazos y piernas con control elemental,a otro le extraje casi toda el agua de su cuerpo y use esta para clavarle una daga de hielo en el brazo al que tenia el arma a otro de estos pateticos ladrones,El ultimo estaba pidiendo piedad,Tenia ganas de incinerarlo como a un pollo,Cuando note que el Reloj D comenzo a marcar un numero "5" Di un vistazo por los alrededores y en la cima de un edificio vi a un sujeto con un traje negro tipo motociclista llevaba un casco negro tambien y todo parecia indicar que ese era el Sintax,Al ultimo ladron le saque el aire hasta dejarlo inconciente y comence a correr hacia el Sintax abri un portal para llegar hasta donde este estaba,cuando llegue ahi vi al Sinta edificios de distancia y volvi a hacer otro portal para irlo siguiendo..Varios minutos despues vi que el sintax entro a un edificio a las afueras del barrio comercial,parecia que ahi estaba su guarida..Abri la puerta del lugar,vi una especie de gimnasio,habia equipo y computadoras algo avanzadas para esta epoca..Cuando si los primeros pasos al interior vi que el Sintax no estaba,pero sabia que estaba ahi,asi que comence a indagar un poco,El relojD no dejaba de parpadear con el numero 5 lo que me dio la impresion que este era un Sintax de clase 5,Por esa razon tenmia que andarme con cuidado despues de la explicacion que Eon me dio,sabia que esta cosa podria ser muy peligrosa..Minutos despues vi al Sintax en el techo del lugar,me estaba observando y quizas estaba analizandome para intentar destruirme,sabia que entre mas tiempo dejara que me observara mas facil le seria acabar conmigo,asi que hice una cuchilla de viento y derribe al sintax de aquella plataforma,Este se acerco a mi y comenzo a tirar golpes,era muy agil y me estaba dando mucha batalla,nunca habia peleado con un contendiente humanoide,lo que me hacia dificil lograr repelerlo El sintax era rapido y podia leer mis movimientos facilmente una vez hechos estos,Asi que en una de esas use mi control elemental y le di un fuerte golpe sonico directo al abdomen,Note que no se esperaba ese potente golpe,asi que comence a usar mi control elemental para combatirlo,Y aunque siempre los primeros golpes eran muy contundentes los siguientes parecian no hacerle efecto..La pelea se habia prolongado mas de 15 minutos y no habiamos tenido un descanso,Asi que decidi finiquitar esto de una vez,asi que use una trampa sombra para paralizarlo y un poderoso golpe elemental tierra ,para intentar destruirlo,Yo estaba agotado y del poderoso golpe logre destruirle su casco y escuche como se habian roto unas partes metalicas en su interior al Sintax,Pero me lleve una extraña sorpresa,El Sintax era una chica!,tenia un largo cabello lacio de color naranja y una piel clara algo bronceada -Vaya jovencito! podrias ser un buen heroe con el entrenamiento adecuado(limpiando su sangre de su boca),En ese instante deje de atacar,Queria una razon para lo que ella acababa de decir..-¿Quien eres tu? le pregunte -Mi nombre es "Bry Hayes" Pero los criminales del bajo mundo me llaman "Metal Mare" -¿Metal Mare? -¿Alguna objecion? -¿Tu vienes de alquimia? pregunte para ver si se trataba del mismo ser -¿Alquimia? No conozco ese lugar.. -¿Conoces a alguien llamado "HackMaster"? -¿Tu que sabes de el? Si te has atrevido a hacerle algun daño te prometo que te destruire! -¿Tu nombre real es "Bright Eyes"? -¿Quien eres tu? ¿Como sabes tanto de mi vida pasada?..Iba a sacar el diario de Ranger Dan cuando senti un piquete en mi cuello y quede inconciente

 **90A Conociendo nuevos amigos**

-¿Porque me has traido aqui? -Necesitare que ayudes a unas personas en el mundo obscuro y de paso hagas unas mejoras a una poderosa arma -¿Porque habria de ayudarte a construir un arma? -No construir..MEJORAR -¿Y eso es una diferencia? -Me temo que es algo que tienes que hacer te guste o no,ademas dudo tengas algo interesante que que te sugiero vayas a las coordenadas que te he dado y hagas esto auntes que alguien salga herido..Y antes que se me olvide aqui tienes unas identificaciones para que entres a tal lugar..Eon me dio una pequeña cartera con multiples identificaciones,hechas en unos materiales muy extraños..Eon seguia mirando al horizonte sin inmutarse,cuando de pronto senti un fuerte golpe y sali fuera del Metaverso..Mire a los alrededores y vi un vehiculo al que estaban disparandole yo inmediatamente digitalice un vehiculo para darles alcance,Una motocicleta seria buena opcion,al subirme en ella mi ropa cambio por una adecuada para lo que iba a hacer..Asi que persegui a los vehiculos,vi que seguian disparando y no me quedo mas remedio que usar mi brazalete para detenerlos,asi que cuando iba a disparar el visor del casco me indicaba que el vehiculo atacante carecia de formas de vida organicas,eran puros robots,asi que use una poitencia alta para detener al vehiculo agresor..Dispare,pero creo se me paso la mano al hacerlo ya que el vehiculo estallo violentamente..Tenia preocupacion respecto a los que iban en el vehiculo atacado,Asi que los segui hasta que se detuvieron en las cercanias de una base militar,Salieron del vehiculo varios chicos como de mi edad,el sujeto de mas edad estaba herido,pero antes de poder preguntar se me acercaron unos chicos agradeciendome por lo que habia hecho..Yo tenia mis dudas hasta que vi salir del vehiculo a alguien familiar..Era Natalie Rivers,Pero al verme se alejo del lugar,Yo tenia mis dudas sobre lo que ocurria en este lugar,asi que supuse que este era el encargo que Eon queria que hiciera..Cuando un soldado se me acerco para pedirme identificaciones para estar en tal lugar,Saque las identificaciones que Eon previamente me habia entregado,Con estas pude entrar a la base sin problemas,Horas mas tarde Tras una larga charla con la chica que estaba a cargo en ese momento llamada "Jeniffer Jhonson" descubri lo que en ese momento estaban enfrentando gracias a los videos de las peleas de un Robot gigante llamado "Beast Buster" el cual estos jovenes controlaban,Por desgracia el creador de tan formidable maquinaria el coronel "Jack Kane" quien era el hombre herido, el era la mente maestra a cargo de este lugar,afortunadamente las credenciales que Eon me dio me daban total autoridad en este sitio lo que me permitiria mejorar esta maquina que quizas era la unica esperanza de esta gente..Asi me estreviste con todos los miembros de este grupo extrañamente el reloj D comenzo a marcar el numero 4 ¿un sintax tipo 4?,me puse en guardia por si la criatura era hostil y por ende estaba preparado para destruirla, cuando una de las integrantes del grupo entro,su nombre era "Dana Mendoza" ella parecia ser una especie de androide algo primitivo de diseño,ya que de ninguna manera podria pasar por un humano,tenia piel plastica y solo un idiota no se daria cuenta de eso,Comence a platicar con esa extraña criatura,era bastante curiosa su manera de pensar,ya que apezar de ser una maquina poseia un razgo humano bastante notorio ya que no estaba completamente guiada por el pensamiento frio y logico de una maquina ordinaria me comento algo acerca de su origen,lo cual se me hizo muy extraño ya que hasta donde sabia los Sintax los habia creado Eon..Despues me entreviste con otros miembros del equipo "Luke Felden"quien era un chico ordinario sin nada extraño a mi parecer "Siegried Morgan" lo mismo nada interezante..depues me tope con otro sujeto llamado "Razor Edge",este tenia un aspecto mas rebelde el relojD marcaba un Sintax tipo 2,pero supuse era un desperfecto ya que la señal del mismo no era concluyente,Hable con el y no le note nada peligroso,solo era un chico humano con un pasado tormentoso y de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Dana al parecer le habian implantado algunas cosas en su cerebro para mantenerlo controlado ya que no era un miembro oficial del equipo en un principio lo que me llevo a concluir que el solo era un humano con algun artefacto que influia con el reloj D..Despues de entrevistarme con ellos llego el turno de Natalie,Pero no esperaba escuchar lo que ella me decia,al parecer se alejo de su familia ya que no encontraba su lugar,queria emocion y aventuras,una vida interezante como la que supuestamente mi familia tenia una vida la que ella queria tener,un monton de aventuras y ser diferente a la monotonia de su vida..En lo personal se me hacia una tonteria,pero queria ayudarla,ella habia tomado su forma licantros gracias a un hechizo que mi madre le enseño,pero obvio no estaria cerca de mi para no comprometer su identidad en este lugar,donde la conocian por el nombre de "Niw"..  
Comence a revizar los planos del Beast Buster y me di cuenta que ese tal Jack Kane era un verdadero genio mecanico Yo pense que mi padre era el unico capaz de crear una maquina tan compleja como esta,aunque de inmediato note varios errores de diseño,aunque por lo que vi eran causados por los primitivos recursos de este mundo..Solo una cosa me sorprendio de esta cosa,Tenia una cubierta de Arcanium lo cual era mas que obvio que no concordaba con lo que habia visto respecto a la tecnologia terrestre..

 **90B Conociendo Viejos amigos**

Cuando me recupere estaba en una cama,y escuche una voz masculina hablandome -Hey! muchacho ¿Estas bien? Yo apenas lograba reincorporarme y aunque no podia hablar o abrir mis ojos podia escuchar lo que se decian entre ellos,-Bry esta vez te pasaste usaste veneno real y no el tranquilizante! -Ya perdoname la vida! -nisiquiera dejaste al chico explicar de donde saco este diario -Si lo hubiera dejado terminar de hablar necesitaria reemplazar toda mi cubierta y otras piezas de mi cuerpo y recuerda que las refacciones no son baratas en este lugar -Parece que se esta recuperando -te dije que lo amarraras cuando sus signos vitales comenzaron a reestablecerse -Me sorprende como este enclenque y flacucho humano pudo darte batalla como dijiste -¿Y como justificas esto? sabes que esta coraza es casi indestructible y el logro dañar casi toda mi cubierta..Creeme me andaria con cuidado con este chico si fueras tu..-¿Cual es tu nombre jovencito? me sentia algo atarantado todavia,pero le pude contestar al sujeto -HackHex -vaya nombre tan raro dijo Bry -¿HackHex? ¿es verdad eso? -¿Para que mentiria? nisiquiera los conozco -Vaya muchacho como es pequeño el mundo solo que el tenia el cabello cafe y de un solo color..Mi nombre es Dan Forest..El tipo era en extremo grande y de aspecto muy fuerte,tenia el cabello castaño que le cubria gran parte del rostro -¿Te conozco? pregunte con suma curiosidad apenas desviando la mirada vi que el relojD marcaba un mumero 2 -¿Lo comnoces Dan? -Hace algunos años rescate a un jovencito muy pequeño con ese nombre ¿De donde vienes? -¿Ranger Dan? pregunte -Vaya creo que este chico es el mismo -Ya dejate de misterios ¿Porque sabe tanto respecto a nosotros? -Creo que este chico tambien viene de tu mundo Bry -Eso es imposible,No veo que traiga un generador de portales como el que tienes, ademas revise sus cosas y lo unico que trae encima es este viejo diario tuyo -De hecho tengo algo mas..saque de mi bolsa el primer diario que habia encontrado -Vaya eres una cajita de sorpresas -¿Pero de donde lo sacaste? te revise a fondo y solo tenias un diario -Creo que no lo hiciste muy bien -dejemos de andar por las ramas ¿Como llegaste aqui? dudo tengas un generador de portales encima -No lo necesito,aunque mi padre me diseño este brazalete en caso de tener problemas -¿Como que no lo necesitas? nadie puede viajar por el universo sin uno de esos dijo Bry -Si es posible,solo hay una criatura capaz de hacer algo asi...Virage! dijo Dan -Calma yo no soy esa cosa! -ya lo se! te rescate de el cuando eras niño ¿Pero como lograste vencer a Bry? ella es una de las mejores peleadoras que he conocido por aqui -En principio la persegui pensando que era una criatura de nombre "Sintax3" -¿Sintax3? Muchacho esa criatura en nada se parece a Bry,de hecho ella quiere ajustar cuentas con esa cosa -Y hablando de Bry ¿Donde esta? -debe estar en la enfermeria,la verdad la dañaste mucho,aunque aqui entre nos necesitaba que alguien le hiciera ver que no es invencible,Hace años perdio parte de su cuerpo cuando el Sintax3 llego a aquel antiguo reino -Si lo lei en su diario -Muy bien muchacho creo sabras que el Hackmaster me ayudo a contener a esa criatura -De no ser por su diario no lo habria sabido -No te entiendo -Si, mi padre Jamas me comento que lo conocia y mucho menos que habia peleado contra el Sintax3 -¿Tu padre? ¿Eres hijo del HackMaster? -Si de hecho -Vaya pense que ese viejo gruñon jamas iba a encontrar a alguien a su nivel..Dan me dio un abrazo que casi me rompe la espalda..Fuimos a la enfermeria y Dan dijo -Hey Bry nisiquiera sabes esto!..Bry estaba Sobre una mesa de taller estaba sin sus piernas ni parte de su cadera,estaba sujeta a un arnes hidraulico el cual le ayudaba a movilizarse por el lugar -Lo unico que se es que tu amiguito causo graves daños a mi estructura y sabes que no me gusta estar conectada a esta maquina -¿Me dejas analizarte? Quizas pueda corregir el daño que te he hecho -Vamos Bry el chico sabe lo que hace -Si este tonto daña mis unicas refacciones utiles te hare responsable a ti..Comence a revizar las piezas de las que disponia y comence a armar este rompecabezas con las opciones del reloj D pude mejorar considerablemente el desempeño de sus piernas,despues quise acercarme a examinar su cuerpo para ver si las piezas modificadas funcionarian ahi,Pero Bry se nego rotundamente,ella tenia el control de su arnes y podia moverse a cualquier parte de la habitacion sin dificultades lo que hizo que no yo ni Dan pudieramos acercarnos a ella -Rayos! no tengo tiempo para esto..Use mi tecnopatia para hacerla bajar de ahi,la puse sobre la mesa y le inmovilice sus brasos y desactive todo su armamento -¿Pero que rayos haces?! sueltame o me las vas a pagar! Comence a trabajar en su cuerpo vi que tenia un sistema de sustentacion de vida bastante sofisticado,Pero tampoco queria meterme con eso,solo queria tomar su sistema nervioso para conectarla a la nueva interface que habia creado..Por desgracia hacer esto era muy complicado ya que no podia sedarla para tal proceso ya que necesitaria colocar su nuevo sistema nervioso a sus nuevas partes corporales..Despues de un proceso lento y doloroso..logre ensamblarla nuevamente..-Demonios! ¿Tenias que hacerme pasar por esto? me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo -Yo te veo muy bien Bry mira tu nuevo cuerpo luce bastante bien -Me siento muy pesada y bastante incomoda -Mira mis pechos y caderas,tengo un cuerpo enorme -Bry necesitabas ya ese cambio de look parecias un adolecente muy raro ademas estiliza tu figura femenina -Bueno deja que te explique algo respecto a las mejoras que me tome la libertad de hacerte -¿Que clase de mejoras? -Bueno como habras notado tu cuerpo originalmente era una especie de protesis que unicamente tenia la funcion de movimiento que tenias,pero esta nueva mejora te permititira una movilidad superior y las partes sencibles de tu mecanismo (organos vitales y demas) estaran mucho mejor protegidas,por otra parte espero la fuerza de tus extremidades haya aumentado exponencialmente,lo que te hara mas rapida y agil...Vaya mejora! nunca pense que podria hacer algo asi ¿Que era lo que me querias decir Dan? -¿Sabes quien es HackHex?


	19. Bloque 91-95

**91A Las razones que nos mueven**

Comence a trabajar con el Beast Buster,reemplace todo su sistema de armas de fuego convencional con cañones de pulso,algo muy similar a lo de mi viejo brazalete lo que permitiria al Beast Buster tener un mejor sistema de armas a larga distancia,tambien mejore algunos sistemas mecanicos para mejorar la movilidad de esta mole de metal,Me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir como funcionaba Dana en esta maquinaria,ella tecnicamente funcionaba como una computadora que le perlitia al beast Buster funcionar coordinadamente,analice cada cabina y modulo y note que cada uno de estos chicos tenia una funcion particular lo que les permitiria enfrentar casi cualquier tipo de batalla,pero me preocupaba saber el porque Eon me habia enviado a este lugar..Pase varios dias trabajando en esto,por alguna extraña razon no me podia dormir,inclusive puse mi almohada para dormir y no podia hacerlo al principio pense que era debido al interez de querer mejorar el Beast Buster,pero tampoco queria perder tiempo averiguando algo tan trivial..Normalmente algo de esta naturaleza me habria hecho rechazar inmediatamente este trabajo PERO al ver que Natalie no queria dejar esto y no podia convencerla no me quedaba mas opcion que hacer que esta cosa funcionara para evitar que estos chicos pudieran morir en alguna mision,Por alguna razon me simpatizaban,apezar de que 2 de ellos pudieran ser un Sintax,Note la similitud del sistema de conexion neural que Dana tenia seguia sorprendido del nivel tecnologico que ese tal Jack Kane habia logrado,Habian pasado un par de dias y quise analizar a Dana,se me hacia una criatura muy extraña,con el pretexto de la nueva interfase que habia instalado en el Beast Buster me tome la libertad de hacerle un analisis completo a esta androide,en principio le hice una verificacion de sistemas,ella no queria que alguien que no fuera el tal Jack Kane metiera manos a sus sistemas,pero debo agradecer a Natalie por encontrar un modo de persuadirla,pude analizarla muy a fondo y note que ella era una especie de masa organica unida a un esqueleto mecanico y recubierta de unas placas,que le daban esa forma humanoide..Algo que note es que ella resultaba mas vulnerable que peligrosa debido a lo precario de su organismo..Su nivel de inteligencia aunque era alto tampoco representaba un peligro,pero la respuesta definitiva la obtuve cuando pude charlar con ella, las razones que la habian hecho unirse a este extraño grupo y note que tenia una gran vocacion para esto,lo que me sorprendio..Ella no queria destruir o conquistar,solo queria proteger a sus seres queridos,me sorprendio en verdad,pense que seria una maquina homicida como el sintax3 y extrañamente apezar de ser una "version superior" parecia amar mucho la vida lo que me descontrolo,ya que estaba dispuesto a destruir a cualquier Sintax que viera..Quizas a eso se referia Eon..Pero tampoco queria ponerme blando,aunque extrañamente no podia sentirme agresivo como me ocurria en dias anteriores,me sentia tranquilo y muy relajado,como si nada me pudiera poner de mal humor..Esos dias platique mucho con Natalie y como no sabia lo que podria ocurrir le obsequie mi viejo brazalete,tenia buen poder de disparo y un comunicador mejorado a nivel mental (asi podria hablar con ella sin que se metiera en problemas (ya que en esta identidad no hablaba) y de paso le agregue una cuantas cosas a su programacion original..Tambien trate de advertirle respecto a las mejoras que le habia hecho a esta maquina,ya que algunas de ellas solo funcionarian si Natalie las activaba,Sabia que Natalie no era como mi hermana imprudente y que no mide las consecuencias de lo que hace,Pero le explique lo precaria de la situacion y que no me sentia comodo mejorando un arma tan pocerosa como esta,sabia que en malas manos esta maquina podria ser en extremos peligrosa..  
Cuando termine de mejorar el beast Buster recibi un mensaje en el reloj D "No pierdas tiempo retirate de ese lugar! Eon" Diantres ya que me empezaba a encariñar con estos chicos tendria que irme de aqui,nimodo sabia que era cuestion de tiempo para que me descubrieran,pero el Beast Buster estaba en funciones optimas y esperaba esto le ayudara a Natalie y sus amigos ,asi que me despedi y me retire de aquella base,Pero seguia teniendo una enorme curiosidad de ver el porque Eon me Habia mandado a este lugar en especifico,Asi que esta vez no hice un portal para viajar a otro mundo..Hice uno para viajar a otra epoca,Era la primera vez que hacia algo asi,pero si habia logrado algo asi tiempo atras esperaba no fuera dificil viajar unos años para ver si no me habia equivocado aumentandole el poder a esta maquina llamada Beast Buster..Asi que hice uin portal para avanzar un poco el tiempo..

 **91B Cuida de ella**

Bry estaba poniendose un traje de un material similar al latex,ya que ella se sentia desnuda mostrando su cuerpo mecanico,Aunque era curioso que si no supieras que el 70% del cuerpo de Bry es mecanico se pensaria que es un traje sus brazos y parte de su busto seguian siendo humanos y sabia que no tenia mucha proteccion en la parte superiior de su cuerpo pero por desgracia con las piezas que tenia en ese taller no podria logra grandes avances,Aunque secretamente reprograme la maquinaria que ahi habia en caso que Bry requiriera una reparacion mayor otra vez pudiera estabilizarla y a su vez reparar el daño que sufriera.-Bien entonces ¿que es lo que me ibas a decir respecto a HackHex Dan? pues que ya se porque el sabia tanto respecto a nosotros -Ya se,porque encontro uno de tus tontos diarios ¿Que otra razon justificaria eso? -la verdad no -No me digas que este pequeño es telepata y nos leyo la mente -Bry ya dejate de tonterias,el es hijo de nuestro amigo HackMaster -¿QUE!? eso es Imposible! -¿Porque no nos cuentas mas al respecto Joven HackHex?..Pase casi toda la tarde explicandoles lo que habia ocurrido con mi padre despues de todos estos años,vaya historia jovencito tal parece que el viejo Hackmaster encontro alguien que lo hiciera muy feliz -Yo me voy a dormir! dijo bry algo enojada -Creo que tendremos que tomar su ejemplo,me gustaria que nos ayudaras a acabar con unoc criminales que estan haciendo muchos estragos en este lugar y no me gustaria irme de este lugar sabiendo que Bry ira a quererlos encarar ella sola -Esta bien ¿Pero donde dormiremos? Dan me llevo a una habitacion que habia en aquel lugar,El se despidio y yo intente dormir,Pero no podia hacerlo ni aun con mi almohada,no podia dormir..asi que decidi caminar un poco por el lugar,Tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como Habian llegado a este lugar Bright Eyes y Ranger Dan,Por lo que entendi Dan posee un generador de portales,Pero aun asi no encontraba la razon para que Bry abandonara Alquimia,supongo fue tiempo atras antes de la llegada de Mama,pero cada vez tenia mas curiosidad por averiguar la vida secreta de mis padres,ya que cada que intento averiguar lo que ha pasado antes de que yo naciera es demasiado vago.y los dos siempre me han negado el saber lo ocurrido,estuve bastante rato contemplando la ciudad Sentia unas ganas enormes de golpear a alguien,y tambien ganas de hacer otras cosas de las que normalmente me habria contenido..Me sentia muy raro despues del accidente,aunque no era nada qe no pudiera controlar,aunque si me gustaria hacer todo eso que nunca pude hacer -¿No puedes dormir? Mire hacia atras y vi a Dan parado detras de mi -No tengo sueño -No te preocupes aveces en estos mundos llenos de ruido y estress es muy dificil conciliar el sueño -La ultima vez que visite alquimia habia escuchado del deceso de tu padre y supongo que la reina Hex es tu madre -Si lo es -Vaya como pasa el tiempo -¿Es usted un inmortal? -Para nada,pero este generador de portales esta diseñado para llevarme a donde este el Virage y aveces eso me hace avanzar tambien por el tiempo..La ultima vez que vi a tu padre tiene como 3 meses..Visitaba alquimia buscando rastros del Virage cuando regrese al castillo ahi habian pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que vi a tu padre Bright Eyes ya era una adolecente,su madre habia fallecido años atras de una enfermedad desconocida,Pero al parecer queria algo de atencion de tu padre,desde que ella llego aquel dia tragico vio a tu padre como al suyo propio,ella lo ayudaba en sus proyectos y otras cosas,vivian muy bien en aquel viejo castillo,aunque nunca entendere lo que paso,Yo llegue ahi como siempre siguiendo el rastro de esa endemoniada criatura,pero al ver aquel castllo me vino a la mente el hackmaster,decidi visitarlo y ver como le habia ido todo este tiempo,Para mi habia pasado una semana desde mi pelea con Sintax3,hable con el y me conto lo que habia logrado pero no sentia que el estuviera comodo con lo logrado,El me confeso su secreto y el porque el no podia morir,estaba aburrido de su existencia,y queria un final,yo le dije que quizas eso tenia una razon de ser,pero el no quiso decir nada..Sabia que posiblemente el Virage estaba por alguna parte en este mundo asi que preste mucha atencion,Varios dias despues me enfrente a una criatura extraña pero no podia vencerla solo,y tu padre estaba muy erratico como para ayudarme,pero ahi conoci a Bry ella logro contener la bestia lo suficiente para poder destruirla,Era sorprendentes sus habilidades y su valor,Asi que despues de aquello me despedi de tu padre,y parti una vez mas,pero en esta ultima accion Bry vino de polizona,y desde entonces estamos en este mundo,y aunque llevamos poco tiempo yo sigo buscando indicios del Virage,mientras Bry ha estado poniendo algo de orden en la ciudad,pero se que me encontrare con algo peligroso en este sitio y no quisiera que Bry se expusiera inecesariamente a un peligro que ella no pudiera vencer y gracias a ti creo la hiciste sentir vulnerable y que no puede hacer esto sola -tu tampoco deberias enfrentar al Virage solo ¿Y porque estas buscando a tan temible demonio? -La verdad no lo se,Mi recuerdo mas viejo es que estaba tirado en el suelo malherido y solo recordaba mi nombre,estaba en una especie de base militar y solo recordaba ecenas del enfrentamiento previo con el Virage por desgracia no recordare nada mas,Por esa razon llevo mis diarios para registrar lo sucedido en caso me ocurra algo o llegara a olvidar otra vez,pero se que si no detengo a esa criatura el mal que produzca sera imparable..Y cada que he viajado he peleado con criaturas muy poderosas..Por esa razon no quiero que ella me acompañe -¿Pero no piensas en tu seguridad? -Yo perdi todo contra dicha criatura mis amigos,mi familia,mis recuerdos..No quiero que alguien mas padezca lo que yo,por eso mi unico objetivo es acabar con esa criatura -y no has pensado en comenzar de nuevo? -Hace poco tiempo descubri que mi tiempo de vida esta mimitado,y por esa razon es que si voy a morir pronto, sera acabando con ese maligno ser.. -¿Y como sabes eso? -Es algo que tengo en mi interior es bastante dificil de explicartelo,pero eso es algo que se en mi interior,Por esa razon quiero que nos acompañes mañana porque tengo el presentimiento que algo ocurrira,y no quiero dejar a Bry sola y sin oportunidad de regresar a su hogar..Se que tu podras regresarla a casa o por lo menos a algun lugar familiar..

 **92A Un vistazo al futuro**

Segun el relojD habia llegado 3 años al futuro,No era lo que en principio queria avanzar,pero note algo mal a mi llegada,inmediatamente el Reloj D marco un exceso de radiacion y este inmediatamente me puso un equipo protector,al hacer el analisis vi que la tierra ya era inhabitable ,yo temia que habia sido a causa del arma que habia creado,aunque las mejoras no podrian producir algo como esto,vi la ciudad destruida,y decidi ir a la base,afortunadamente estaba no me esperaba ver algo como esto..la base habia sido atacada,todo el lugar estaba destruido habia restos humanos por todo el lugar,algunos ya con años de descomposicion..asi que decidi investigar mas a fondo,Mi sorpresa fue ver una destruccion impresionante todo el personal de la base habia muerto de manera violenta,pero las computadoras del lugar aun parecian funcionar asi que decidi descargar informacion para ver si podia explicar lo ocurrido..Segun esto hace 2 años fueron atacados por un grupo conocido como el Gremio,no habia informacion muy coincreta a lo ocurrido,pero al parecer el Beast Buster habia sido destruido por una Bestia poderosa -¿Bestia? asi le llamaban a las criaturas que estaban enfrentando,pero no podia creer que pudieran haber fallado en esa mision..segun parece el gremio habia tomado el control de la base de modo violento, las camaras de seguridad habian grabado con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido,eran escenas terribles,podia verse como este ejercito mataba sin piedad a los que en esta base estaban,pero necesitaba mas pistas de lo que habia ocurrido, ya que el beast Buster era un arma bastante oderosa y al parecer no habia servido de nada las mejoras que le habia hecho..De pronto escuche ruidos en los alrededores,fui a investigar,cuando de pronto vi una grotesca criatura de gran tamaño 8unos 3 metros de altura y unos 200Kg de peso) la cual se abalanzo sobre mi,esta cosa corria muy rapido asi que use mi brazalete para repelerlo sin exito,la criatura solo recibio el golpe pero sin ser afectada,aumente el poder de mi brazalete al maximo y cuando me ataco nuevamente logre eliminarla,pero esta cosa no se habia destruido,solo estaba a medio quemar tirada en el piso,sali de inmediato del lugar,pero en las afueras habia unas criaturas similares pero 10 veces mas grandes ,no sabia que hacer, si la criatura pequeña apenas la elimine con el brazalete a maximo poder las criaturas grandes serian imposibles de destruir..tenia que encontrar el modo de salir de este lugar,pero de pronto senti un pequeño temblor de tierra y escuche un rugido muy fuerte..cuando volvi a asomarme vi una de las enormes criaturas salir disparada como si algo mas poderoso la hubiera atacado,solo pude ver a la criatura caer al piso muerta,pero si un animal de enorme tamano habia muerto con tal violencia ¿Que maldita criatura habria producido tal hazaña?,pero no queria averiguarlo tenia demasiado miedo,si un animal de tal tamaño y poder habria muerto con esa facilidad lo que hubiera hecho eso deberia ser una criatura aun mas grande y poderosa..Trate de escapar del lugar y escuche a una 2a criatura rugir,temia que me hubiera descubierto,asi que corri hasta un hangar donde podia ver una de esas naves de la base que parecia estar en funciones,cuando vi al enorme animal volar sobre mi a una velocidad impresionante,lo que me hizo detenerme de inmediato,la bestia habia caido sobre la nave,lo que me habria hecho el escape de aquel lugar imposible,lo unico que me quedaba era ver a la criatura que habia hecho eso,esperando que yo no le fuera a resultar apetecible o que fuera tan insignificante que ni me viera..Pero al voltear...-¿porque no te diviertes destrozando unas cuantas de estas pateticas criaturas?..Era Eon estaba en aquel lugar sin ninguna proteccion estaba matando a estas bestias con una facilidad sorprendente,Comence a ver que el usaba su control elemental para atacarlas,las criaturas estaban recibiendo brutales golpes de manos de Eon,No podia creer eso -Voltea y no te descuides,Gire mu cabeza y una de estas criaturas (aunque no era tan grande como las que Eon estaba destruyendo) se abalanzo contra mi,por reflejo hice uno de los movimientos que Eon hacia y cuando esta cayo cerca de mi quedo atravezada por una punta de roca,habia quedado como brocheta esa criatura,pero no podia cantar victoria,mas de estas criaturas se acercaban a gran velocidad,lo unico que se me ocurrio fue lanzar una rafaga de fuego de bastante potencia hacia ellas ,las cuales comenzaron a huir incendiandose eso hizo que esas criaturas huyeran del lugar -Vaya que te gusta quitarle la diversion a las cosas,esas criaturas son sensibles al fuego y a las descargas electricas -¿Que haces aqui? le pregunte intrigado -Vine a destruir unas cuantas bestias y a sacarte de este lugar,es muy peligroso para que andes jugando al explorador..Eon abrio un portal y me llevo a un lugar un poco mas agradable -¿Donde estamos? esto es Luna 4 una colonia hecha para intentar hacer habitable la luna,pero por degracia con lo que ocurrio se acabo convirtiendo en un refugio de mala muerte,como vez los humanos supervivientes apenas si tienen para comer y que decir de los recursos,el aire en este lugar es apenas repirable -¿Pero esto como paso? -Eso no te lo puedo decir,pero tiene que ver con lo que ocurra con el Beast Buster -¿Pero que paso? digamos que cierto grupo de poder en la tierra penso que podria destruuirla y volver a construirla,lo que no supieron los idiotas es que al hacer eso condenaron al planeta a su propio final..-¿Esto tiene solucion? -Tu debes saberlo -¿Yo? -Sabes que el tiempo puede torcerse en todas direcciones,siempre y cuando no exista un momentum,Tu dime ¿Existe un momentum aqui? -Yo apenas podia entender eso y ¿Como saber cuando un evento es un Momentum?..cuando regrese la mirada a Eon este habia desaparecido..me quede pensando en ello bastante rato..

 **92B Un viejo conocido**

Se dio la mañana ,no habia podido dormir esa noche pensaba en lo que Dan me habia dicho,ademas tenia que ayudarles a acabar con el Virage,lo que de alguna manera me hacia sentir exitado,queria destruir a esa criatura que me hizo pasar un muy mal rato en mi juventud..Se dio el amanecer,Bry se levanto y fue a desayunar,dan me pidio que desayunara con ellos ya que el queria hablar con nosotros antes de aventurarse a la mision que el tenia..Bueno chicos tal vez hoy sea mi ultima aventura y quisiera pedirles que pase lo que pase hoy sigan mis ordenes ya que no quiero que expongan su vida de manera absurda..Dan no creas que eso me convence no ha habido oponente que no haya podido vencer -¿Que hay de HackHex? sin armas te dio una pailiza.. -¿Y cuantos enemigos asi vere? -Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos pequeña Bry..Algunos solo mantienen una forma indefenza para atraer a sus victimas -Eso no me pasara,con las mejoras que me hizo HackHex ahora soy imbatible -NO SEAS TONTA! eres muy impulsiva y no vez lo preparia de la situacion ¿Que haras cuando te enfrentes a un adversario superior a ti? -Mejor dejemos de discutir ¿Porque no nos das los pormenores de lo que vamos a hacer?..Dije tratando de cambiar la conversacion..Dan se levanto de la mesa y saco unos mapas algo viejos -LÑocalice una criatura peligrosa en esta area,me temo que sitio a donde va acaba con todo lo que tiene vida,lo se porque no ha dejado sobrevivientes,Pero parece que esta cosa esta debil por alguna razon y es por eso que elegi este momento para atacarla,ya que no quiero que siga haciendo destrozos pero tampoco quiero que lastime a alguien..Asi que estamos en buiuen momento para actuar..-Entonces dejemos de hablar y a patear traseros! dijo Bry con mucho impetu,seguia con muchas ganas de golpera algo o alguien,al extremo de nisiquiera haberle hecho las preguntas mas basicas respecto a lo que ibamos a enfrentar..  
Dan nos llevo a un sitio a las afueras de la ciudad,al parecer esta cosa habia hecho estragos en un pueblo cercano,y queria evitar que llegara a la ciudad ya que la densidad de poblacion era en extremo superior,cuando llegamos a las cercanias varios militares estaban intentando contener a la criatura,Solo se escuchaban las balas y gritos de los pobres infelices que intentaban contenerla..Dan persuadio al guardia para que nos dejara pasar (claro cualquiera se asustaria si un tipo de mas de 2 metros torciera tu arma solo con las manos) Cuando llegamos a acercarnos los temores de Dan se habian hecho realidad..-Sintax3! dijo Dan muy preocupado..Cuando menos lo esperamos Bry se lanzo a encarar a esta criatura,carecia de forma y parecia una especie de enjambre Bry comenzo a dispararle al Sintax3 con una de las armas que recogio de los soldados muertos en el lugar,por desgracia lo precario del arsenal humano haia que el sintax3 simplemente hacia inutil el ataque de bry..Cuando el Sintax3 volteo a atacarla yo me acerque y comence a dispararle con mi brazalete,estos disparos si parecian ser mas efectivos,Dan ordeno a los soldados que escaparan del lugar,Por desgracia Bry seguia intentando atacar al Sintax3 con esas inutiles armas..Segun los relatos de papa esta cosa parecia ser vulnerable a los campos electromagneticos y a ondas sonicas,lo que me daba esperanza en encontrar un modo para enfrentarlo..Dan queria que nos alejaramos de ahi ya que no podiamos hacerle ningun daño real a esta cosa,Pero ocurrio algo terrible en esos instantes,El sintax3 sujeto la pierna de Bry y esta comenzo a infectarse,lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese instante fue disparale a la pierna ,para evitar que se extendiera -¿Porque me atacas? ¿Que rayos hiciste? dijo Bry enfurecida -Ve tu pierna ,la infeccion Sintax habia disuelto la materia inorganica de la pierna de Bry..Comence a disparar para tratar de alejar al Sintax3 de Bry pero ella era incapaz de moverse y las funciones agregadas a su cuerpo parecian haberse dañado tambien lo que le impedia poder escapar de ahi,Dan corrio al lugar y de un poderoso golpe lanzo uno de los vehiculos que el ejercito uso para llegar ahi contra Sintax3 lo que me permitio levantar a Bry y escapar,Para mi desgracia la infeccion de Bry habia avanzado mas rapido de lo que temia,el Sintax habia dañado partes importantes de su unica esperanza seria destruir a Sintax3 y esperar que con ello el virus sintax desaparezca con el (como ocurrio en el mundo del sueño),Asi que Dan y yo decidimos encararlo Dan le arrojaba todo lo que tenia a disposicion,autos y grandes rocas,yo aumente al maximo el poder del brazalete para tratar de inflingirle verdadero daño,por desgracia no pareciamos hacerle ningun daño,cuando vi que la materia Sintax trato de sujetar mi pierna como a Bry pero al no poder infectarme me intento arrojar yo solo pude lanzarle una bola de fuego ,rayos no recordaba que podia hacer eso,Si que comence a generar una poderosa cantiidad de electricidad la cua dispare en contra del Sintax,pero este parecio no verse afectado por eso,Necesitaba concentrarme para hacer un campo magnetico,pero por alguna razon me costaba mucho mantener la concentracion,quizas por la presion que tenia en el momento,me sentia muy dinamico pero muy poco capaz de pensar las cosas,normalmente podia mantener la calma en situaciones como esta...

 **93A Un futuro apocaliptico**

Estuve parado en aquel lugar un buen rato pensando en lo que Eon me habia dicho ¿Podria yo alterar el futuro que en estos momentos estaba viendo?,pero antes de hacer algo como eso quisiera primero ver que ocurrio para tratar de ver que fue lo que en verdad ocurrio,Por desgracia la mayoria de los humanos aqui no tenian ni fuerza ni muchos animos para decir algo,parecian ganado,asinado en un cuarto,muchos de estos poseian una desnutricion severa,y algunos parecian estar muertos (o quizas si lo estaban)camine por varios cuartos de este lugar,pareciera que los refugiados a nadie le importaran,estuve dando de vueltas por el lugar hasta que encontre una especie de habitacion donde habia varios soldados en mucho mejores condiciones y decidi a hablar con ellos -Los refugiados no pueden salir de esta area,dijo un soldado amenasandome con su arma -Calma solo quiero hablar con quien esta a cargo -Tu no tienes derecho a nada asi que no estes molestando! iba a dispararle con mi brazalete pero senti algo en lo bolsa de mi pantalon era una tarjeta,y se me ocurrio enseñarsela al guardia -Señor disculpeme no sabia que usted venia del control central de la G.U.N. (guardia unida de naciones)..el guardia inmediatamente cambio de actitud y comence a tomar un rol mas adecuado, esto para evitar sospechas..Me llevaron a una sala de juntas bastante pequeña,normalmente habria esperado algo mas espectacular -Señor! dijo un soldado encargado de esa area, tenemos un grave problema los suministros estan escaceando y no creo podamos soportar mas tiempo,tendremos que aplicar el protocolo de limpieza,No queria preguntaar ya que podrian sospechar,asi que dije lo unico que se me ocurrio en este momento -¿Cuanto tiempo podremos soportar sin aplicarlo? -Por lo menos un par de dias mas,pero si no se aplica de inmediato podremos tener graves problemas a futuro.-Bien necesitare registros historicos para tener un mejor punto de solucion..-Bien le traere los registros..Mientras use el reloj D para averiguar que era el protocolo de limpieza,La sorpresa fue que harian volar las puertas del lugar para eliminar a parte de la poblacion excedente del albergue,tenia que evitar que esto ocurriera,pero cuando menos lo espere escuche varias explosiones,me levante y pedi la informacion pertinente,Otro soldado que estaba en el lugar me dijo -Se acaba de aplicar un protocolo de limpieza mayor,los refugiados no son prioritarios para la G.U.N. esta base se destinara a zona de maniobras para agrandar Luna 4 (era el nombre de la base en la que estaba) Iban a ocuparla para crear viveros y hacer una zona habitacional..Yo estaba indignado y enojado con esta gente,pero por otra parte comprendia lo precaria de la situacion en este lugar..Asi que solo extraje toda la informacion util de este lugar,sabia que no podria hacer nada por esta gente,mas que intentar corregir este pasado e intentar crearle un mejor futuro a este mundo..Trate de irme a un lugar no vigilado y decidi salir de ese lugar..Asi fui directanmente al metaverso,quizas el unico lugar donde podria analizar esta informacion sin ser interrumpido o distraerme de ese objetivo,asi que entre a los sanitarios del lugar y despues de usarlos sali de aquel lugar..En el Metaverso pude revizar la informacion obtenida y vi que las bestias comenzaron a destruir a los Warmech,incluido el BeastBuster y que despues de eso las bestias comenzaron a destruirlo todo y a su vez a reproducirse,estas criaturas al concluir su ciclo reproductivo generaban una explosion nuclear de aproximadamente 5 megatones,el problema vino cuando la poblacion de bestias aumento,provocando que el planeta fuera incapaz de sustentar la vida debido a los altos niveles de radiacion..Asi fue como la humanidad se exilio a las bases lunares,donde los mas jovenes eran reclutados para la vida militar,y los que no eran utiles simplemente eran desechados,Segun parece hay un grupo de poderosos que se beneficio de estas acciones,y amazo una gran fortuna a expensas de millones de vidas inocentes..Ahora necesitaria ver si podre corregir ese futuro ya que se lo peligros que seria alterar un momentum y se que podria meterme en problemas por hacer eso..Asi que regrese para hablar con Natalie y mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurria,Mientras estaria en las inmediaciones de la base para evitar llamar la atencion,Natalie me mantenia al tanto de lo que ocurria en la base,solo necesitaria mantenerme en las sombras para intervenir cuando se necesitara..

 **93B de vuelta en casa**

La pelea duro mucho tiempo,y eso ademas de agotarnosy agotar el tiempo de Bry,nos hacia descuidados,el sintax cada que me sujetaba me estrellaba viloentamente contra el piso,y Dan con esfuerzos lograba evadirlo,pero todo comenzo a complicarse hasta que Dan tambien fue infectado,La impotencia me invadia,no podia obtener un campo magnetico para anular al sintax..De pronto vi a Bry con un daño estructural avanzado y a Dan comenzando a presentar sintomas,y despues de eso comence a enfrentar a Sintax3 a mano limpia..Se que fue una estupidez eso pero estaba frustrado hasta que note que entre tanta materia un circuito fisico entre mis ataques logre acercarme a el,y al tocarlo comence a usar mi tecnopatia en el,entonces vi que el Sintax3 comenzo a retraerse y comprimirse Asi que con cierta calma trate de consentrarme ygenerar un campo magnetico para destruir a Sintax3 de una vez y para siempre..Pero en vez de un campo magnetico potente genere un campo de gravedad el cual comprimio cada molecula de Sintax3 hasta literalmente desintegrarlo..Por desgracia aunque destrui a Sintax la infeccion habia comenzado con Dan y con Bry el estado ya era demasiado avanzado..Tenia que encontrar la manera de curarlos,Asi que solo se me ocurrio una solucion,llevarlos a casa,mi padre habia logrado estabilizar a Bright Eyes la primera vez quizas pueda ayudarla otra vez,y en el caso de dan curarlo antes que sea tarde..Abri un portal a Evergreen y grite pidiendo ayuda a papa..Mis padres salieron de casa,el estaba sorprendido porque encontre a Bright Eyes,pero estaba mas sorprendido porque habia encontrado a Ranger Dan..-Hijo llevemoslos al laboratorio tenemos que detener la infeccion,Mi padre saco un poderos magneto que quito toda la materia Sintax del cuerpo de Dan,afortunadamente no se habia propagado mucho por su cuerpo,pero con Bry era algo diiferente,habia llegado hasta su sistema neural (me habia arrepentido de esa modificacion que le habia hecho) Mi padre no podia estabilizarla,y mucho menos curarla..-Me temo que no podremos hacer nada ..Veia esa expresion de impotencia en su rostro..Asi que al saber que ahora el 90% del cuerpo de Bright Eyes era ahora inorganico hice lo unico que en ese momento me parecio logico..Digitalice a Bry esperando que Eon pudiera hacer algo..Esa tarde mis padres se quedaron hablando con Dan casi toda la noche,shadow me preguntaba el porque estaba tan frustrado y el porque mi cabello ahora era verde (el en principio es un dragon y podia ver colores perfectamente) yo no tenia esas respuestas,estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo que lo menos que podia hacer era pensar..Pero tampoco queria encarar a Eon ya que siempre acabo haciendo algo que no me gusta..Despues de eso decidi irme de evergreen para ver si Eon pudiera ayudar a Bry,pero como si el hubiera estado en mi mente,Eon aparecio en Evergreen,toco la puerta de mi casa,mi madre le abrio y todos se quedaron frios por la inesperada visita..El no quiso aundar en detalles,yo baje y le comente lo ocurrido,el tomo mi relojD y comenzo a acceder a su memoria,tardo un par de horas con el reloj D y aunque tenia una idea de lo que trataba de hacer no sabia que era exactamente..despues de ese tiempo me pidio que redigitalizara a Bright eyes..Tenia un poco de miedo de hacerlo en especial sabiendo que si pasaba mas tiempo con la infeccion podira morir..Pero algo que sabia es que Eon no es de aquellos que no tienen una razon para hacer las cosas..Asi que me arme de valor e hice lo que el dijo,todos nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a una chica desnuda aparecer,era Bry pero era 100% organica su cuerpo mecanico habia desaparecido,mi padre entro a la casa y saco una manta,Bry desperto con un dolor de cabeza intenso,-¿Que ocurrio?¿Porque tengo tanto frio? -Bright Eyes ¿Como te sientes?pregunto Dan -algo rara pero creo que bien..Ella examino su cuerpo y vio que ahora era una humana completa..Mi madre fue a mi habitacion y saco algo de ropa que podria quedarle -¿Donde estoy y quienes son estas personas? -Bry te presento a un viejo amigo -¿Me recuerdas? -no se quien puedes ser,pero me pareces muy familiar -Soy Hackmaster..Bright Eyes lo reviso bien y comenzo a llorar -Padre! te extrañe mucho! -¿Padre? Pregunte algo molesto -Es una larga historia pero creo podremos platicarcon mas calma despues de una buena comida..Mama llego con algo de mi ropa vieja,no eran mis mejores prendas pero estaban se llevo a Bry al piso de arriba y decidi encarar a mi padre -¿Ella es tu hija? -No biologicamente,a ella la adopte cuando su madre fallecio,estuvo conmigo hasta el regreso de Ranger Dan..Ella queria aventuras por desgracia yo queria mantener el reino que estaba a mi cargo lo mas estable posible,y creo descuide la formacion de ella -¿Pero entonces eso la haria mi hermana mayor? Es algo que jamas me llegue a plantear,fisicamente ella es de tu edad,pero es menor por muchos años a lo que tu eres actualmente,pero ella nacio muchos años antes de incluso conocer a tu madre -Yo estaba tenso por esa noticia,pero podia comprenderlo,por una extraña razon seguia en desacuerdo con este incidente..Mi hermana estaba dormida para enterarse de esa extraña noticia,asi que le pedi a mi padre que hablara con Bry para evitar que mi hermana se enterara de esta extraña situacion..

 **94A una vuelta rapida a la pagina**

Natalie me estaba informando de los por menores en la base,inclusive llegue a ver algunas de las peleasen las que el beast buster habia estado y podia ver el poder de estas criaturas,Me di cuenta que las modificaciones hechas aunque eran eficientes no eran lo bastante poderosoas para mantener la ventaja en dichas peleas,asi que rente un apartamento cerca de la base donde estaba Natalie,y los siguientes dias me puse a analizar toda la informacion que habia recabado en aquella base lunar,descubri que un grupo conocido como el "Gremio" habia logrado el control en altas esferas de la G.U.N. y de otras instancias en el mundo,lo que necesitaba saber era como detenerlos,no podria encarar a este grupo sin siquiera saber algo de ellos,Asi que mientras intentaba averiguar todo lo posible respecto a lo que ocurrira en los proximos 3 años necesitaba ayudar a Natalie y sus amigos para evitar que ese futuro que llegue a ver ocurriera en verdad..Por alguna razon no me sentia seguro de actuar,Natalie me hizo saber que Eon habia estado rondando la base,Al parecer el tal Coronel Kane parecia estar trabajando para Eon,lo que me ponia en guardia Eon no creo este ayudando a estas personas a salir de esta crisis,o que no quiera nada a cambio,tengo la sospecha que algo mas siniestro se estaba maquinando en dicho lugar..  
Por desgracia no podia hacer nada ya que el personal de seguridad de la base me conoce,y aunque puedo visitar a Natalie,quizas eso justifico que tiempo atras ya no fuera a visitar a mi hermana quien de alguna manera le hace falta tener algo mas de contacto con el mundo..Quizas algun dia me la lleve a algunos de mis viajes para que salga de esa rutina que ha llevado toda su vida..  
Pasaron varios dias y muchas cosas ocurrieron entonces,Pronto descubri que Eon habria sido el mentor del coronel Kane y que con su ayuda años despues dieron vida a Dana para hacerle compañia a su madre quien no podria tener hijos..tuve mas intervenciones en dicho lugar y hasta inclusive luche en contra de algunos miembros del tan famoso gremio,habia sido una epoca muy confusa,Me sentia aletargado y sin muchos animos,ya que aunque las cosas despues de esa aventura habian salido bien me sentia en extremo vacio..Ya que todo lo que en su momento habia hecho parecia no haber hecho la diferencia,Quizas por no haber tenido la fuerza para intervenir de manera mas directa,pero algo en mi me hacia mentenerme cauteloso,lo malo es que eso casi cuesta la vida de mis nuevos amigos,Tenia que encontrar el modo de saber que me ocurria,me costaba trabajo tomar desiciones basicas ser mas impulsivo y menos pensante,tenia que quitarme esa extraña sensacion de miedo e indecicion, el problema era ¿Como hacerlo? necesitaba saber que me estaba ocurriendo,No pensaba que fuera un problema medico,pero desde que aquel espejo exploto,aunque me sentia de ideas mas ligeras,no podia sentirme seguro de nada..  
asi que me fui a casa a ver si mis padres podrian ayudarme con este problema..me sentia sin direccion lo que me hacia dificil tomar desciciones,pensaba y pensaba sin poder tomar una descicion concluyente.  
Asi que lo unico que cuando intente regresar a casa para tomar un breve descanso de lo ocurrido,cuando pase el portal mi sorpresa fue que no apareci en casa,habia ido al metaverso,tenia mis dudas respecto a lo ocurrido en ese momento,No habia nadie,aunque siempre que venia a este lugar Eon siempre estaba en alguna parte para decirme algo obvio o querer que hiciera algo que en principio no querria hacer,como la ultima vez que lo vi..Tras esperar un rato intente volver a hacer otro portal,esperando volver a casa,pero parecia que algo andaba mal,no podia salir de este lugar..Comence a indagar que estaba provocando esto ya que solo una sola vez tuve problemas para entrar a un mundo y fue en mi primer viaje a alquimia asi que puse manos a la obra,quizas tenia que ver con lo que Eon me hizo la ultima vez que estuve aqui,sabia que si quedaba atrapado entre dos dimenciones podria salir de ahi,pero entre Evergreen y el metaverso las cosas eran mas delicadas ya que estos planos no poseen otros puntos de contactos,como para tomar un atajo desde otro mundo..Pero Recorde que el Nuevo reloj D tambien tenia un generador de portales,asi que sue este y buena parte de mi poder para llegar por fin a casa..Cuando mis padres me vieron estaban muy consternados ya que el color de mi cabello habia cambiado,pero lo que en verdad me dio mala espina es que me acababa de ir de casa hace momentos antes...

 **94B ¿hermana?**

Bry bajo del piso superior y no se veia tan mal,tenia un cuerpo muy similar al que yo le habia construido,basado en su edad fisica,aunque si se veia un poco mas "Muscular" afortunadamente su proporcion fisica era muy similar a la mia,aunque he de decir que ver a una chica a la que te empieza a desagradar debido a un pasado algo inconsistente usando mi ropa me parecia bastante dificil de digerir..Peor aun asi me daba gusto que Bry estuviera bien apezar del incidente con el Sintax3,ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir de nuevo en aquellas partes de su cuerpo que perdio años atras,Inclusive caminar le costaba trabajo..Tenia que admitir que Eon era un maldito genio..Pero momento ¿Donde esta Eon? Mi padre y Ranger Dan no vieron cuando se fue y desaparecio,no sabia si habia hecho algo mas ademas de "reparar" a Bry..Se dio la mañana,entre toda esta platica,mi padre estaba feliz de ver a su viejo amigo de vuelta,Yo seguia enojado por lo de Bry,y a pezar de eso seguia sintiendo que mi padre no era 100% sincero con su pasado..Ranger Dan seguiria viajando por el mundo intentando encontrar y detener al virage,pero el ahora se sentia un poco mas aliviado de saber que podra continuar su busqueda solo,Bry no queria dejarlo,pero Dan aprobecho el momento para despedirse e rse,Bry comenzo a llorar al sentir que ya no era especial y que lo que la hacia unica ya no existia..estaba muy deprimida por eso lo que hizo que mi enojo pasara a ser pena,no sabia por lo que Bry habia pasado y el saber respecto a su soledad me hizo tenerle algo de consideracion..Momento de eso mi hermanita bajo de su habitacion,yo seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño,Le pregunte a mi madre al respecto quien revizo mi almohada,pero no noto nada anormal,pero aun asi estaba sorprendida que no pudiera dormir,ella intento hacerme una poderosa pocion de sueño,la cual tampoco funciono,lo cual hizo a mama preocuparse,sabia que no podia dormirme con algun hechizo y la almohada ni la pocion funcionaron..por su parte mi padre estaba con Mischief Maker y con Bry,y solo se limito a decirle que ella era una amiga de papa,le pregunte a Mama sobre su opinion respecto a Bry,Ella tampoco que quizo dar una respuesta,lo que me hacia frustrarme mas al respecto,digo si Bry no es hija de mi padre,¿Porque guardar tanto hermetismo?,Bry parecia no incomodarse por mantener esto en secreto,pero eso no le quitaba el estado desanimado que ella tenia,sabia que necesitariamos encontrarle un lugar en algun mundo asi que le pregunte a Papa si podia llevarla a alquimia,quizas pudiera sacarle respuestas a Bry,que por lo visto a mis padres no podre sacarles ni una palabra..Pero antes de eso Mis padres querian convivir un rato mas con Nosotros,Mama trato de arreglar el color de mi cabello,(seamos francos el verde no es mi color) sin ningun exito tampoco ella intento de diversas maneras teñirme el pelo a su color original pero sin ningun resultado,Se me ocurrio preguntarle a Shadow respecto a ese secreto que mis padres estan guardando,que desde hace unos años me he dado cuanta que no se absolutamente nada de mis padres..Shadow estaba en las mismas que yo ya que el nisiquiera sabia nada de Papa antes de su llegada a evergreen,El me habia dado valiosa informacion respecto a Mama de la epoca en que vivia en equestria,pero aun asi sigo que me falta mucho por saber de ella,y por lo que veo de mi padre no hay muchos que tengan referencia de el desde que se convirtio en el HackMaster..Asi que me quedan 3 opciones para saber la verdad,Bry,Ranger Dan y Eon..Pero este ultimo quiero evitarlo lo mas posible,en especial por lo impredecible que este es..  
Pasamos unos dias en casa,por el momento me era imposible hablar a solas con bry,aunque mi padre me pidio que le ensañara control elemental,pero por desgracia tenia que tambien enseñarle a mi hermana,lo que me hacia mas dificil obtener algo de verdad en esta maraña de mentiras..Bry solo era afin al elemnto plasma,lo que me hizo enseñarle con una gran facilidad el tema,con respecto a mi hermana,por lo visto tenia la capacidad de controlar los 12 elementos igual que yo,solo que a diferencia mia,ella no tenia un maestro de tiempo completo,como en su momento tuve..  
Asi que cuando llego el dia,mi padre le obsequio a Bry un brazalete como el mio,supuestamente para que ella nos pudiera visitar cuando lo deseara (en principio me preocupaba ya que a Natalie le obsequio unicamente un generador de portales,muy limitado de capacidades)ademas mi madre le dio unos libros de magia bastante viejos,pero con hechizos muy potentes,yo sabia que Bry podria aprender algunos trucos de magia,pero no queria tampoco que se aventurara a hacer magia de alto nivel sin la suficiente experiencia previa..Asi que tome mis herraduras y partimos hacia alquimia,donde en algun momento esperaba tener tiempo y la capacidad de sacarle a Bry las respuestas que necesitaba..

 **95A ¿Tengo una copia?**

¿Pero como fue eso posible? le preguntaba a mis padres,ya que todo este tiempo estuve en la tierra y ademas con Natalie,Mi hermana confirmo el tiempo que estuve alla en la tierra,con su amiga,Shadoy inmediatamente se me acerco para verificar quien era,el estaba consternado por lo ocurrido,el noto que aquel que estuvo aqui tenia todo lo necessario para ser yo (aroma,escencia,y demas caracteristicas)..Sabia que algo muy raro estaba pasando..Mama estaba extrañada por mi color de cabello ya que mi otra version tenia el cabello verde y yo lo tengo actualmente morado,Mama intento ponerlo de nuevo a su color original sin exito y aunque para mi era algo sin prioridad (aunque me gustaba bastante el look que tenia actualmente) sabia que tenia que descubrir que estaba pasando..Pero no queria alterar a mis padres,en especial porque segun parece vine con desconocidos a este lugar,me puse a pensar en lo sucedido,sabia que algo andaba mal desde que no pude llegar a este lugar de buenas a primeras,asi que trate de obtener informacion respecto a lo ocurrido los ultimos dias en casa ¿quien era el que se hizo pasar por mi y que queria? fui a mi habitacion y note que mis herraduras no estaban,lo extraño es que yo las habia guardado en un sitio que solo YO sabia y que no parecian haber revuelto mi habitacion para encontrarlas,tambien note que faltaba algo de mi ropa (para alguien que tiene solo 10 piezas de ropa era facil notar ese faltante)Mama me explico que una chica de Nombre Bry y no me sonaba ese nombre,pero dijo que tambien venia acompañado de un viejo amigo de mi padre de nombre Dan ¿A caso seria Ranger Dan?..Yo estaba sorprendido ya que conocia por medio de sus diarios a este individuo,pero jamas pense que estuviera vivo en estos tiempos..Asi que para calmar el ambiente en este lugar decidi quedarme unos dias,y de paso enseñarle a mi hermana algo de control elemental,sorprendentemente aquel que usurpo mi lugar,parecia saber al respecto,segun Eon esta era una diciplina olvidada y que nadie mas sabia al respecto,asi que estaba sospechando que Eon estaba detras de este incidente..Asi que para poner las cosas en orden decidi ir a alquimia (muy a mi pezar) y detener a este impostor antes que hiciera alguna fechoria en mi nombre..lo que me temia es que este impostor pudiera suplantarme asi que necesitaba ayuda en caso que este impostor intentara tomarme por sorpresa..Mis padres sugirieron que llevara a mi hermana..En principio no era algo muy de mi agrado,pero de una cosa estaba seguro,que el vacio magico que yo podia generar era algo que nadie mas podria tener y mi hermana era experta en el tema,Si este impostor estaba usando un dispositivo para imitar mi vacio magico usariamos su tecnologia o magia en su contra..Pero recorde el arcanium que habia obtenido del espejo de la verdad,y le pedi ayuda a papa para reforzar la estructura del relojD que el habia hecho y con el sobrante papa construyo otro Brazalete similar al que lleve en mis primeros viajes y se lo obsequio a Mischief Maker,en caso que tuviera que defenderse y no pudiera usar su magia,tambien le di yo mi vieja bolsa y Mama nos dio material para pociones y un par de tarros de barro magico en caso de sufrir alguna herida tambien tome la estrella que habia guardado (la que me dio Eon) No queria que esta cayera en las manos de este impostor..Aun asi tampoco queria arriesgarme y me vine equipado con varias cosas..No estaba muy seguro de seguirlo a alquimia,pero si este impostor usara la similitud que tiene de mi lo mas seguro es que su viaje sea para hacerse de poder o un ejercito,lo cual seria desastroso..No queria pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir..Abri un portal hacia alquimia esperando no tener que estar escapando como en mis ultimos viajes,Aun asi hice un plan con ella en caso que tuviera que salir huyendo..y le enseñe unas cuantas maneras de volver a casa en dado caso que algo saliera mal..Y en el pero de los casos que fuera una treta de Eon el que pueda regrezar a casa si las cosas se ponian muy peligrosas..Era la primera vez que llevaba a mi hermana de aventura y aunque para mi es alguien muy irritante y molesto tampoco queria que algo malo le ocurriera..Bueno despues de tantos preparativos abri un portal hacia alquimia,entramos mi hermana y yo..Cuando llegamos la ciudad obviando nuestros cambios de forma estaba en calma,(me refiero a la calma de las fuerzas del orden) asi que decidi mostrarle a mi hermana el lugar donde nuestro padres se conocieron,Le dije a mi hermana que usara una capa ya que los habitantes de este lugar no estaban acostumbrados a los alicornios (de hecho nisiquiera sabian que Mama era uno) Mi hermana se habia enojado por el hecho ya que queria volar,Pero habia otras prioridades,Tenia que encontrar a este usurpador antes que produjera algun problema...

 **95B Verdades**..

Llegamos a Alquimia el lugar estaba atestado como siempre,la agitada vida de los pobladores hace que sea muy dificil hacer las cosas con calma en este mundo..Pasamos hacia una calle no tan transitada,y comence a platicar con Bright Eyes -Bien ire directo al grano ¿Que historia tienes con mi padre? -¿Que?! No te entiendo -Vamos dime ¿porque llamaste a mi padre "papa"? ademas el nunca me quizo decir acerca de ti ¿Que ocultas? -Yo no oculto nada..Tu padre es como uno para mi,hace muchos años perdi a mi padre cuando nuestro pueblo cayo ante el el ataque de Sintax3 yo estaba muy triste por eso,mi madre y yo huimos de nuestro hogar,tu padre nos protegio,inclusive el me dio una identidad al salvar mi vida..Pero dudo tu tengas idea de eso..Tienes a tu familia todavia contigo y apezar de todo aun asi podras contar con tu hermana..Actualmente estoy sola y no tengo un objetivo de vida claro desde que volvi a ser organica..Eso me habia caido como balde de agua fria,no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado con Bright Eyes,solo podia pensar en mi mismo..Pero aun asi no podia sentirme mal por ello (la verdad no me importaba) Pero descubri que ella no tenia malas intenciones hacia mis padres o hermana..Asi que se me ocurrio hacer algo para limar esas asperesas..-Bueno en este caso puedes llamarme hermano..Pero nunca lo digas frente a mischief maker que ella no se como lo tomara todavia ya que es muy joven -Ni lo digas creo que solo faltabas tu para tener la aceptacion de toda tu familia.. -Bueno hermana ¿Que te gustaria hacer en Alquimia? -Bueno me gustaria saber porque se llama ahora Alquimia y ponerme al dia con la historia de este mundo,Pero antes de todo eso quisiera ver la tumba de mi madre..que han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que la visite..-Muy bien hagamoslo,pero antes de eso quisiera advertirte que he tenido muchos problemas en este mundo y que quizas tendriamos que salir huyendo,Aunque Bright Eyes me dijo -¿Huir? que aunque ya no soy un cyborg aun se pelear y no estare indefenza.. -Creo que tienes razon,ya no debo de huir..encarare a los Hexers o a los HaxMachina si fuera necesario -¿Y porque eres un profugo en este mundo? Si eres hijo del Hackmaster -Larga historia,pero resumiendo en un mundo donde existe magia no hay ninguna magia cerca de mi..Lo que hace que no pueda pasar desapercibido ni en este mundo ni en equestria -¿Equestria? -Es un mundo similar a este pero un poco mas magico y menos tecnologico -¿De verdad existe la magia? -Bueno Mama la trajo a este mundo segun lo que me dice papa..Pero como habras notado hay muchas cosas del pasado de mis padres que no conozco -Vaya que tu mama es especial -Mas de lo que te imaginas,Papa dice que ella introdujo la magia muchos años atras..Y como podras ver en la actualidad parece que tuvo mucho exito con ello..Camninamos varias calles hasta llegar al castillo del HackMaster,La tumba de la madre de Bright Eyes estaba en la parte trasera del castillo en el cementerio real,Cuando llegamos al lugar (afortunadamente sin ningun incidente que lamentar) habia una pequeña cerca que impedia el acceso al lugar solo habia 5 tumbas en ese hermoso jardin Bry salto la cerca y yo le segui,lei las inscripciones de las tumbas y descubri que ahi estaban enterrados mis abuelos y un tio y una tia..No sabia que mi padre hubiera tenido hermanos mientras vi a Bry en silencio frente a la tumba de su madre..La inscripcion decia "aqui descanzan los restos la reina amada por su pueblo en especial por su hija" -Bry tenia unos leves indicios de lagrimas en sus ojos,no queria hablar con ella al respecto,pero me imagino lo que ella podria sentir,recordaba aquel dia que casi pierdo a mis padres..De pronto los guardias del lugar entraron y nos querian sacar de aquel lugar..Bry se despidio de la tumba de su mama -Vamonos ya cumpli con regresar..salimos del jardin y los guardias nos llevaron al interior del castillo Ellos estaban enojados porque entramos a un area restringida,a mi me importaba poco lo que estos dijeran,bright Eyes estaba todavia triste,asi que deje que tuviera un momento para ordenar ideas,Entro un sujeto muy intimidante,y nos interrogo pidiendo explicacion porque habiamos entrado al cementerio real..Me importaba muy poco lo que el guardia me decia,Bri no levantaba la mirada pero tampoco parecia prestar atencion a lo que el guardia decia..Poco despues entro alguien..parecia ser una chica,tenia la cabeza cubierta,y una vestimenta que se me hacia algo familiar..-Nos volvemos a ver HackHex ese disfraz no te funciono...Al escuchar su voz la reconoci -¿Terra Spelunker? -es Terra DarkSide y como podras notar esta vez no temnemos intencion de dejarte ir tan facilmente -¿Quien te dijo que tenia intencion de salir de este lugar? -Como podras ver no estoy atado esta vez y no estas armada -¿cres que no aprendi desde nuestro anterior encuentro? pero mquiero que sepas que vengo de buena voluntad,necesitamos tu ayuda y espero puedas apoyarnos en esta cruzada -¿Porque habria de ayudarlos? la ultima vez pensaban usar mi brazalete como arma y el consejo por lo visto no es un grupo del que se pueda confiar -Me temo que el consejo ya no existe,ahora la ciudad esta enfrentando una guerra secreta entre los Hexers y los HaxMachina -¿Y en que me afecta esta guerra? la verdad no me intereza si ustedes acaban matandose -Me temo que es mas complejo que eso..Los Hexers lograron conseguir una vieja reliquia de la reina Hex,el arma secreta que usaria para vencer al Hackmaster,es un objeto magico extremadamente peligroso por desgracia tiene tanto poder que ninguna de nuestras armas puede hacerle frente,pero te hemos estudiado las veces que has venido a este mundo y posees un don unico que puede poner la balanza de nuevo en orden -¿Y porque cren que me importa eso? Los Hexers quieren destruir toda la tecnologia y el legado del HackMaster,ellos cren que la reina Hex vino a reemplazar la sabiduria del hackmaster y por esa razon quieren destruir todo lo que el Hackmaster llego a construir -¿Y eso porque habria de importarme?..De pronto Bry dijo -A mi si me importa..Mi padre no querria ver lo que construyo destruido por unos radicales..


	20. Bloque 96-100

**96A Hexers y El regreso de la Reina**

Cuando llegamos a Alquimia vimos la ciudad bastante tranquila asi que se me ocurrio preguntarle a mi hermana -¿Que te gustaria hacer en tu primer viaje a Alquimia? -No tengo idea,Siempre quise ver sonde vivian papa y mama hace tiempo -Estamos cerca del castillo de Mama ¿Te parece si empezamos por ahi? -Bien..La verdad no pensaba que este mundo fuera tan grande -¿Grande? si has ido a la tierra y ese mundo es mas grande que alquimia y por mucho -Me referia a grande de avances,en la tierra la tecnologia es muy limitada y nisiquiera conocen la magia,y aqui ambas son muy importantes ademas parece que viven bastante mas felices que en la tierra -Muy bien vamos hacia el castillo de Mama quizas con suerte podamos encontrar al impostor en el camino..Por alguna extraña razon los habitantes de esta parte de la ciudad estaban tranquilos obviando el vacio magico que hay cerca..entramos al castillo,y comenzamos a dar una vuelta en el vimos una cantidad de objetos impresionantes,la mayoria habian pertenecido a Mama cuando era reina de esta parte de Alquimia,rato despues Mischief Maker encontro uno de los pazadisos secretos del castillo,Sabiamos que en ellos se guardaban algunas cosas de valor que mama tuvo,asi que nos metimos a explorar,el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y parecia que nadie habia estado en ese lugar mas de 1000 años,Mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a limpiar un poco,afortunadamente el lugar era lo bastante amplio como para que en algunas partes mi hermana pudiera hacer unos hechizos y pusiera este lugar rapidamente en orden,yo por otro lado estaba leyendo algunos libros que estaban en el lugar,encontre un viejo diario de mama,quizas este explique parte de su misterioso pasado..El lugar era impresionante era en extremo amplio y tenia una altura bastante grande (como si sirviera para estirar las alas),parecia ser una especie de "santuario" donde mama hacia sus pociones y a su vez parecia un sitio de descanzo bastante acojedor..De pronto escuchamos ruido en la entrada del pazadizo,le dije a mi hermana que se escondiera,ella volo a lo alto de aquel cuarto y se oculto en una seccion donde habia una saliente que la ocultaria bien...Cuando entraron varios guardias al lugar estos no estaban armados,pero parecia que no escucharian razones..intentaron usar su magia para detenerme -Imposible! el debe tener un dispositivo que anula nuestra magia!..Uno de esos extraños guardias dijo..Otro de ellos saco una especie de arma y comenzo a disparar,asi que use mi control elemental para detenerlos use una poderosa trampa sombra para mantenerlos quietos en el lugar..Al final del grupo de guardias salio un pony enmascarado armado con una filoza lanza,el cual comenzo a atacarme sin decir una sola palabra,por desgracia estaba concentrado manteniendo la trampa sombra en los demas guardias,asi que no podia defenderme de otra manera,usaba los pulsos del reloj D para mantenerlo a raya,pero su arma podia reflejar los disparos que le hacia,me sorprendia la agilidad de este tipo,afortunadamente gracias al entrenamiento que Enya me habia dado, podia evadir sus ataques,pero me costaba trabajo tomar una accion contundente,como si mi instinto de supervivencia estuviera apagado..Asi que despues de un rato logro someterme poniendome contra el piso y la punta de su lanza..Tenia planeado que si tomara una accion de ataque yo soltaria la trampa sombra y le arrojaria una bola de fuego para alejarlo y hacer una nueva trampa sombra,pero mas tiempo pense en tomar esa accion,cuando vi a Mischief Maker volar hacia este sujeto y derribarlo -Te dije que te ocultaras y no salieras de ahi! -No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño hermano.. Miren! uno de los guardias señalo a mi hermana y se incaron ante ella -¿Que rayos esta pasando aqui? pregunte sorprendido con la reaccion de estos sujetos..El tipo de la lanza se quito la mascara y dijo -La reina ha regresado! hemos esperado este dia por mas de mil años -Reina Hex necesitamos de su ayuda,los HaxMachina estan creando armas que pueden disipar nuestra magia,sin su ayuda sucumbiremos Dijo uno de los otros guardias..  
-Momento ¿estan confundiendo a mi hermana con la reina hex? -¿Tu hermana? pregunto el tipo de la mascara -Si mi hermana y si no dejan de molestarla tendre que defenderla -¿Molestarla? ¿Como podriamos molestar a nuestra reina? -Momento ¿usteden no son esos radicales llamados Hexers? pregunte algo enojado -¿Radicales? NO..Somos los decendientes de los sacerdotes de la reina Hex nuestro objetivo es servir a nuestra reina en todo lo que necesite -Hermano,ellos piensan que soy mama! -¿Hermano? ¿Mama? -Creo que nos vamos de aqui,Hice una trampa sombra y logre someter a todos los guardias y al tipo de la lanza -No te lleves a la reina,sin ella lo construido por la reina Hex desaparecera,por favor ayudenos a derrotar a los HaxMachina -¿Ellos quieren destruir lo que mama construyo? no debemos permitirlo..Mama no querria eso..Yo me quede pensando en eso,pero necesitaba respuestas antes de tomar alguna descicion..-Los liberare si prometen no atacarnos y darnos respuestas -¿Atacar a nuestra reina? para nada!..Solte la trampa y comensamos a hablar..

 **96B HaxMachina y el regreso del Rey**

-Muy bien ¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo en este lugar? pregunte en tono bastante fuerte (queria respuestas sin rodeos) -Los hexers encontraron una reliquia de la reina Hex que es capaz de neutralizar toda nuestra tecnologia,lo cual nos dejaria indefenzos ante un ataque,tenemos que detenerlos y me temo que no tenemos manera de vencerles,te observamos en tus visitas anteriores y notamos tu particular capacidad de anular su magia,lo cual nos permitiria emparejar las cosas,no tendremos mucha oportunidad si no nos ayudas dijo Terra DarkSide -¿Han intentado razonar con ellos? pregunto Bry -Los hexers no escuchan razones son fanaticos que estan esperando el regreso de la reina Hex,y estan obsesionados en convertir toda alquimia en un reino 100% magico y ocupar a quienes no tienen capacidades magicas como sirvientes y esclavos -¿Y de que disponemos? que no podremos enfrentar a un ejercito siendo solo unos cuantos,necesitamos encontrar la manera de tener una ventaja como la que ellos tienen..Nos gustaria que nos enseñaras acrear ese dispositivo que usas para anular la magia -¿Te refieres al vacio magico? -Seria un arma que pudiera ayudarnos -Entiendanlo El vacio magico no es un arma,de hecho nisiquiera se como funciona,es algo que tengo en mi desde el dia que naci -¿Entonces no podras ayudarnos? -Los ayudare,pero no se que esperan respecto a ello ¿De que disponemos si tuvieramos que pelear? -Disponemos de un gran ejercito,muchas armaduras de batalla y armas para hacerle frente a los Hexers,lo que nos preocupa es que ellos puedan anular nuestro armamento y dejarnos sin ninguna proteccion..-HackHex necesitamos ayudarlos a detener a los Hexers..Dijo Bry con preocupacion -Creo primero necesitariamos emparejar las cosas si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de solucionar esto ¿Pueden mostrarme sus armaduras de batalla? -¿Para que quieren verlas? solo necesito ver de que disponemos y en caso que su arma sea muy poderosa tener manera de enfrentarlos..BrightEyes y yo verificamos las armaduras y aunque ella no encontro defectos en su diseño yo pude persibir algunos problemas con ellas,sabia que papa jamas habia revelado el secreto de su armadura de batalla por temor a que fueran usadas para el mal,pero parece que en este tiempo habian logrado emular casi toda su tecnologia,Lo unico que podria anular estas cosas seria un poderoso campo electromagnetico ya que su sistema de energia habia sido modificado,todo en estas armaduras era tecnologico,pero las armaduras que mama y papa usaron para pelear contra Eon eran mixtas ya que tenian capacidades magicas y tecnologicas..Bry queria ayudar,tenia un gran talento para organizar no solo a los ponys si no tambien los recursos y suministros..por mi parte queria encontrar una manera de usar algo similar para anular la magia a gran escala (yo solo puedo anular la magia a mi alrededor pero no es una distancia muy grande quizas unos cuantos metros,asi que tenia que encontrar como generar el mismo efecto sobre todo el reino,en caso lograran desarmar a los HaxMachina..  
Trabaje varios dias intentando crear un dispositivo que imitara mi condicion a gran escala los HaxMachina me ayudaron a comprender un poco mejor lo que en mi interior ocurria,pero nada util para curar mi condicion o anularla,mientras tanto bright Eyes comenzo a construirse una armadura de batalla para pelear por el legado del hackmaster,yo solo observe,vi que ella tenia grandes dotes para la tecnologia,asi que una noche le pregunte -¿Papa te enseño? -Si recien reconstruyo mi cuerpo era muy propensa a romper mis piezas,y el me enseño a repararme y tambien michas cosas de mecanica y demas,y aunque me tomo mucho tiempo compenderlo al final logre practicamente reconstrirme en caso de alguna emergencia..Yo estaba sorprendido por la habilidad que tenia,asi que cuando termino su armadura,secretamente le hice un par de modificaciones,en caso tuvieramos problemas,la primera fue hacerle un sistema de alimentacion de emergencia en caso que se dañara la fuente de poder,igual use una bateria magi para un sistema basico de armas,aunque en principio no me simpatizaba Bry y al descubrir que era la hija adoptiva de mi padre,me hizo pensar en deshacerme de ella,Pero aun asi ella no queria robarnos el cariño de papa,inclusive mama la acepto,lo que en principio me desconcerto,sabia que mama habria sido la primera en rechazar a Bry..Quizas esa fue la razon por la que decidi hacerle esta mejora a su armadura que habia hecho,Sea como fuera ella es mi hermana quiera o no..La mañana siguiente decidi probar a pequeña escala mi dispositivo,el cual provoco un vacio magico por todo el reino,era mucho mas potente de lo que habia imaginado y aunque el efecto solo duro unos minutos me demostro que si los Hexers quieren usar su dispositivo tendriamos una buena oportunidad de emparejar el tanto Bry probo su armadura de batalla,a diferencia de las de los HexMachina su armadura tenia capacidad de vuelo y un sistema de armas bastante superior a lo que habian logrado los HaxMachina..Creo que esto nos dara la ventaja en caso que los Hexers quisieran atacar..Esos dias me di cuenta que los HaxMachina no eran malas personas (mas bien Ponys) solo querian proteger a sus familias en caso que los Hexers llevaran sus ambiciones a la realidad,solo quieren defenderse,y no provocar una guerra,Terra,a pesar de nuestro accidentado encuentro,me demostro el porque queria detener a Rock,ya que el habia profetizado la llegada del heredero de alquimia basado en mi encuentro con el,Ella intentaba evitar que esa noticia se saliera de control ya que el simple hecho de existir un sucesor haria que los grupos de poder actuales perdieran el control de alquimia...

 **97A preparandose para una guerra inminente**

-¿Que es eso que mi hermana es la reina? -Ella tiene alas y un cuerno,La reina Hex era la unica en toda alquimia en tener esos dones -Eso no es la razon por la que deberia ser la reina -Hace unos años alguien de nombre Rock Spelunker descubrio la existencia de un heredero de los antiguos reyes,el queria que este heredero tomara el control de alquimia,El dijo que este heredero era el decendiente directo del Hackmaster y la reina Hex -Mira hermano ya sabian que vendriamos a este lugar -Mischief Maker te dije que no eres la reina ademas no se las intenciones de estos tipos,La ultima vez que estuve en alquimia me persiguieron por toda la ciudad y apenas tuve un rato de paz -¿Tu tambien eres decendiente de la reina Hex y el Hackmaster? Pruebalo! dijo el sujeto de la lanza -Bien si asi lo quieren te dare una demostracion..Di un fuerte golpe al piso y en un movimiento rapido levante el piso donde esta tipo estaba y cuando el estaba en el aire le arroje una fuerte esfera de viento,el apenas pudo reaccionar... -Eso NO prueba NADA! esos trucos baratos de magia cualquier aprendiz puede hacerlos -Bien dile aqui a tus amigos que intenten usar cualquiera de sus hechizos sobre mi...Intentaron multiples veces sin ningun exito Mischief Maker estaba riendose de los fallidos intentos de aquellos hechiceros..-¿Pero como puedes hacer eso? NINGUN hechicero puede anular la magia ¿Que clase de truco es ese? -No es ningun truco el vacio magico va a donde yo este,y no hay manera de detenerlo -¿entonces si no hay magia como puedes hacer eso? -es una larga historia que no va al caso,pero me gustaria saber el como los Haxmachina estan causando estragos -Ellos cren que Rock Spelunker nos entrego la corona del antiguo rey,la cual cuenta la leyenda proporcionara a su portador el poder para dominar toda alquimia,ellos quieren la corona,pero nosotros no la tenemos,de hecho han atacado todos los templos de la reina para buscar esa reliquia,muchos inocentes salieron heridos,pero aunque la mayoria no sufrio daños graves,sus ataques se han vuelto mas constantes,lo que nos hace temer por la paz de alquimia..La ultma vez que estuviste aqui una general llamada Terra Darkside intento secuestrarte para poder usar tu vacio magico como arma para dominar el reino..Yo recordaba el incidente,lo que me hizo creer mas en lo que decian,y aunque no estaba convencido del todo tampoco dejaria que destruyeran lo que a mama le tomo años construir..Asi que pregunte respecto a lo que ellos usaban para defenderse -Nosotros tenemos muestra magia,y ropajes defensivos,poseen propiedades para repeler la mayoria de las armas que los hexers poseian,yo los observe y parecian a la tela que mama hacia,que era muy resistente y lograba deflectar muchos tipos de ataques fisicos y magicos..Mientras tanto los guardias estaban sorprendidos por mi hermana,Al parecer estaban esperando a alguien que los dirigiera..aunque ella es muy poco experimentada sabia que mientras ellos se entretienen con ella yo podria trabajar en un dispositivo que generara un poderoso campo electromagnetico el cual podria detener a los Hexmachina mientras los Hexers lo necesitaran..  
Trabaje por varios dias,esperaba terminar esto pronto para ir en busca de mi doble usurpador,Mientras mi hermana se divertia enseñandoles magia a los maestros del lugar..Cuando termine el aparato decidi ir a ver a mi hermana,el sujeto de la lanza se me acerco y me pregunto ¿En verdad es tu hermana la reina? -Ya les dije que mi hermana menor NO es ninguna reina -Pero entonces no son los hijos del la reina Hex y el HackMaster? -Es verdad,aunque mi madre se llama HexStar -Habia escuchado del nombre de la reina,pero no pense que se llamara asi.. -Hablando de nombres ¿Cual es tu nombre le pregunte al chico de la lanza -Mi nombre es "Lance Blade" -Interezante nombre..le dije sin mucha preocupacion Cuando llegue al lugar la magia se estaba desvaneciendo,mi hermana dejo al grupo un rato y me pregunto sobre mi opinion sobre los Hexers -En lo personal veo que no son tan malos lo unico que no me gusta es que te vean como una reina solo porque tienes alas y cuerno..No tiene mucho sentido -Es la primera vez que te veo como Pony ¿Porque no tienes alas y un cuerno como yo -Ni idea,aunque siento que alguna vez los tuve..Ese dia en la tarde ecuche que hubo un incidente,que provoco que toda la magia del reino desapareciera por varios minutos,Yo me preocupe ya que no me pude enterar de aquello..Asi que cuando llego Lance y me dijo que era obra de los HaxMachina,supuse seria la famosa arma secreta que ellos tanto temian..Asi que inmediatamente decidi tomar acciones para ayudarlos en esta crisis...

 **97B Recuerdos de Papa**

Tras estas pruebas y preparativos sabia que pronto tendriamos que enfrentarnos a los Hexers,Pero esta vez estabamos preparados,Bright Eyes se habia percatado de las modificaciones que le habia hecho a su armadura -¿Porque lo hiciste? me pregunto en un tono casi decepcionado -Porque no quiero que te lastimen,aunque no me agrades no quisiera que Papa se pusiera triste si algo te llegara a pasar,ademas si algo me llegara a pasar se que tendras poder y equipo como para poderme sacar del apuro..Vi como le cambio la expresion despues de lo que le habia dicho -¿Me confiarias tu vida a mi? -En este lugar ¿En quien confiarias? Desde que vine la primera vez a este lugar nunca habia tenido un rato de Paz,solo les ayudo porque como dijiste A papa no le gustaria que destruyeran su legado y todo lo que con esfuerzos contruyo -¿De verdad no te importan los habitantes de alquimia? -A diferencia de otros mundos que haya visitado,aqui a excepcion de Rock Spelunker nadie siquiera se tomo la molestia en conocerme o dirigirme la palabra..Como puedes ver ninguno de los habitantes de este lugar se ha molestado en simplemente platicar..Te apuesto lo que quieras a que una vez terminemos con esto nos van a desechar como ropa usada..-No pienses eso,veras como los ponys de este mundo cambian de opinion cuando te conozcan bien -Me sorprende que alguien como tu sea tan ingenua..Pero les dare el beneficio de la duda..Mientras decidi ir a dal la vuelta por el castillo de papa,siempre que merodeaba por este lugar,siempre lo hacia con prisa o con temor a que me fueran a hacer algo..Pude ver la gran recopilacion de objetos que pertenecieron a papa,Era curioso que no estuvieran expuestas piezas de Magi que despues de los encuentros contra Eon comenzo a usar como fuente de energia para sus armas..Pareciera que las muestras solo estaban diseñadas para no mostrar los logros combinados de mis padres..Decidi entrar a los sotanos del castillo,vi que en aquellas habitaciones habian muchas cosas que no habia en la exposicion,observe muchas de las piezas y en efecto eran las baterias de Magi y algunas cosas que combinaban la magia y la ciencia,Por desgracia no habia nadie laborando en aquel lugar,decidi entrar al 2° sotano donde papa guardaba los inventos mas raros y peligrosos..La entrada estaba sellada como la deje la ultima vez que vine a este lugar,hasta el mismo polvo lo que me hizo creer que nadie habia estado en este lugar en un buen rato,aunque Terra estuvo en este lugar tiempo atras parecia desde aquel encuentro nunca mas volvio a estar en este taller..comence a a acomodar algunas cosas,intentado comprender como es que se habia alterado tanto la historia o el saber que mis padres me habian engañado todos estos años,momentos despues vi a Bry en el lugar ¿Como entraste a este lugar?si selle la entrada -Sabia que estarias aqui -¿Pero como? -Papa es igual que tu,cuando duda de alguna cosa que hace solia entrar a este taller y reflexionar durante varios dias,veo que en eso te pareces mucho a el..No sabia como tomar ese comentario -¿y como entraste a este lugar? -Yo venia aqui con el cuando necesitaba reparaciones mayores y tambien cuando lo veia muy preocupado y pensante..Este sotano posee mas de 4 entradas,La ventaja es que la entrada que usaba para llegar aqui estaba funcional despues de todos estos años -Vaya veo que sabias de estos pazadisos del castillo,de hecho mama y yo le sugerimos a papa construir estos pasajes para emergencias,pero el prefirio hacer su taller lejos de las miradas de los curiosos,ya que no queria que sus inventos peligrosos cayeran en cascos de quien no supiera la responsabilidad que recae en este tipo de artefactos..  
Estuve pensando ahi un buen rato hasta que se dio la noche..Cuando salimos del taller,un pony nos alerto de que los Hexers se estaban preparando en la orilla sur de la ciudad,Al parecer estaban listos para la guerra,asi que decidimos prepararnos para responder a las hostilidades de los Hexers..Aunque habia construido un artefacto que podria neutralizar la magia de toda alquimia y sus alrededores,necesitaba equipo para la pelea,por desgracia con lo absorto de esta situacion,no me habia preparado una armadura de batalla para la ocacion,pero recorde el reloj D,sabia que con suerte podria encontrar algo util en el,Asi que despues de una minuciosa busqueda logre encontrar una version mejorada de la armadura de batalla de papa,pero habia algo muy raro,en principio no lo reconoci,aunque sabia que el esquema de la armadura parecia haber sido modificado por alguna razon,pero al no tener tiempo para corregir errores,decidi digitalizar dicha armadura,eso consumio el 90% de la energia del Reloj D Por desgracia el relojD dependia de una bateria de Magi muy rara,ya que a diferencia de la bateria de mis antiguos brazaletes esta contenia una cantidad de energia mucho mas concentrada lo que me hizo imposible reemplazar la bateria,asi que tendria que depender del equipo que actualmente disponia..

 **98A Batalla Hexer**

Tras lo ocurrido reuni a todos los soldados disponibles para fromar un cerco cerca del castillo de Mama,Mischief Maker saco una vieja tunica de Mama -Toma de seguro esto te protegera,Era curiosa esta tunica,ya que entre el tejido poseia un sistema de circuitos finamente intercalado ,al revizarlo este poseia un sistema que ademas de la proteccion magica original esta tunica podria absorber la energia y utilizarla en contra de los oponentes,pero habia un problema,no estaba acostumbrado a prendas de vestir de esta naturaleza,ademas esta Tunica estaba hecha a la estatura de Mama,Por ende me tropezaba con ella hasta para caminar..Tambien estaba preocupado por mi hermana,que si esta guerra se salia de control,no quisiera que saliera herida por accidente..Asi que tome una accion diferente,Digitalice aquella tunica y ajuste el reloj D para poder corregir la talla,asi logre sacar 2 tunicas de combate,una de ellas para Mischief Maker y la segunda para mi,asi aprobeche para hacerle algunas modificaciones y mejoras,Entre ellas agujeros para que mi hermana pueda meter y sacar sus alas sin dificultades,ademas permitiria una proteccion mas fuerte que la original,por mi parte la mia le hice un par de mejoras tambien que ademas del arreglo de la talla le cambie el color,para poder darle mi toque personal a este equipo..Por desgracia esto consumio el 90% de la energia de mi reloj D..Asi que nos paramos en la entrada del castillo demostrando que estabamos preparados para una batalla si se necesitara..  
Pronto nos llego la noticia que los HaxMachina habian preparado un batallon en el lado norte de la ciudad,asi que preparamos nuestras fuerzas para enfrentar a los HaxMachina,deje a Mischief Maker a cargo de la maquina que habia hecho para anular dispositivos tecnologicos,por desgracia esa cosa podria bloquear el reloj D aunque tenia fe que la cubierta de arcanium pudiera impedirlo,Me reuni con los soldados en la parte sur de la ciudad,tenia que dirigirlos en caso que los HaxMachina hicieran algo inesperado,afortunadamente estaba muy centrado y sentia que podria tener la cabeza fria y los cascos en la tierra si las cosas se ponian dificiles,Cuando llegue al lugar nos enteramos que los HaxMachina tenian a un nuevo general,decian que era un Pony con el poder de anular la magia y que poseia grandes dotes para la tecnologia,segun nuestros espias poseia un armamento muy poderoso,sabia que este sujeto podria ser un problema,asi que le dije a los soldados que de ese sujeto me encargaria yo,los soldados comenzaron a caminar hasta acercarse llegar a la orilla sur de lo que el antigo parque era,ahi nos detuvimos esperando disuadir a los HaxMachina para evitar en primer lugar una confrontacion inecesaria..  
Los HaxMachina se detuvieron en la orilla norte del parque Habia una tensa calma,podia ver al lider de este grupo el tipo parecia traer puesta una armadura de batalla como la que mi padre uso años atras,lo que me hizo dudar si era buena idea enfrentar a este sujeto,sabia el poder destructivo de esas armaduras,y yo solo traia puesta esta tunica,y aunque sabia que podria darme una proteccion similar a esta armadura,temia que este tipo guardara algun truco sucio..Me comunique con Mischief Maker,ella estaba en el castillo esperando a activar el dispositivo anulador,Sabia que este era tan potente que dejaria todo el armamento de los HaxMachina inutilizable,Pero no queria usarlo antes de tiempo ya que el efecto de este equipo no estaba bien probado,y si llegabamos a usarlo solo tendriamos unos minutos para intentar detener a aquel ejercito,Asi que tendriamos que actuar de manera muy inteligente,que si habia algun error podria costar muchas vidas..  
Cuando se escucho la palabra "Ataquen!" y en ese instante todo se puso muy raro vi correr soldados de ambos bandos y luchar unos contra otros..El general de los HaxMachina fue directo hacia mi,afortunadamente podia evadir sus ataques,aunque tenia que admitir que era un gran peleador,era agil y rapido,el empezo a atacarme con sus armas,podia ver disparos salir de su armadura,parecia tener una punteria prodigiosa,pero afortunadamente mi proteccion me cubria perfectamente de sus ataques,lo que me dio tiempo a usar mi poder elemental,lo que tomo por sorpresa a este sujeto..Asi que aprobeche para usar mi control elemental para intentar destruir su armadura y asi desarmar a su lider y esperar que eso los disuada de seguir atacando..

 **98B Batalla HaxMachina**

Asi que tras enterarme de lo que estaban haciendo los Hexers decidi ir al sitio vi que ellos se habian apostado en el sur del viejo parque,Queria pretextos para aporrear unos cuantos hexers,hasta que vi el que parecia ser su lider,en apariencia no representaria gran peligro,con mi armadura hice un escaneo de sus vestimentas y note algo muy extraño en su traje,pero parecia que no sabria que era hasta acercarme a el,estaba impaciente por darle una paliza a ese tipo,asi que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo,mientras Bright Eyes estaba a cargo del dispositivo que les anularia por completo su magia,habia dejado a Bry a cargo de esa maquina por dos razones la primera era que si habia algun posible error ella podria solucionarlo y la segunda era que no queria que estuviera en peligro..De pronto se escucho un grito "ataquen!" a partir de ahi las cosas se empezaron a poner extrañas,Fui directo al lider de los hexers,lo ataque con todo lo que tenia,pero su vestimenta le permitia resistir el daño de mis ataques,ademas era bastante agil el tipo me evadia bastante bien,eso me hacia querer aun mas cabar con el..pero en un movimiento artero este sujeto me ataco con control elemental,,eso lo supuse de inmediato ya que ni aun mi madre puede usar magia cerca de mi,y un patetico Hexer no seria mas poderoso que mama..Por desgracia eso le hizo tomar ventaja ya que daño severamente mi armadura,asi que le pedi a Bry por radio que usara el dispositivo que habia creado para anular magia,quizas eso pudiera disuadir a este tipo de seguir atacando..El efecto fue instantaneo,los Hexers estaban indefensos ante los HaxMachina y a menos que fueran tan poderosos como Mama no podrian recuperarse o anular el efecto de la onda anti magia,pero antes que hubieramos podido cantar victoria escuchamos una explosion no muy lejos de donde estaba la batalla,fue una muy explosion electromagnetica,eso provoco que todos los aditamentos tecnologicos quedaran inservibles,Asi ambos ejercitos quedaron indefensos y mi armadura de batalla no servia para nada,el relojD entro en modo de reinicio,eso tomaria un buen tiempo para que pudiera servir para algo,pero el lider de los Hexers pidio a su ejercito que se replegara,El detendria a los HaxMachina solo! asi que en un descuido pude ver que el tenia un relojD tambien y comenzo a dispararme,el maldito habia encontrado un modo de tomar ventaja de la situacion pero eso me descontrolo ya que solo hay alguien que podria crear un dispositivo similar..EON!,pero no me iba a quedar de cascos cruzados,asi que comence a atacarlo con mi control elemental,lo que lo saco de ritmo ya que logre dañar su reloj D en mis ataques,otra vez estabamos en igualdad de condiciones,Peri a los HaxMachina que se replegaran ya que queria usar todo mi poder contra este tipo,rompi las protecciones de la armadura para tener mis cascos libres asi tome mis herraduras asi arme el arma que podia hacer con estas,el lider hexer parecia saber lo que iba a hacer ya que cuando lance mis herraduras este logro detenerlas sin dificultad,lo que no sabia el muy tonto es que el arcanium solo reponde a su portador original,asi que dudaba mucho este tipo pudiera usar esta arma en mi contra,Pero habia algo mal,el tipo no recibio la descarga,Sospechaba que Eon tendria algo que ver con esto,trate de usar mi control sobre mis herraduras pero solo pude recuperar 2 de ellas,inmediatamente las puse en mis cascos,asi que me deje de juegos y comence a usar mi control elemental en contra de el,Pero el podia repeler mis ataques,como yo podia repeler los suyos,era como pelear contra una copia de espejo..Asi que recorde algo que Eon habia dicho respecto a los Sintax de la clase uno..Que poseian una inteligencia limitada,y que eran incapaces de enfrentar a dos oponentes a la vez ya que no podrian imitar a los dos adversarios a la vez..Asi que hice tiempo esperando a que Bry llegara,sabia que aunque no poseia grandes poderes su simple inclusion en la ecuacion podria poner la balanza de mi lado..asi que mantuve mi ritmo de pelea,por desgracia el pulso que los hexers habian provocado no permitia que mi armadura funcionara optimamente,Lo bueno es que la aleacion de la que estaba hecha podia darme suficiente proteccion..Pronto escuche a Bry acercarse con su armadura de batalla,Sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo que esto se concluyera,pero aun asi este tipo no se rendia..Le dije a Bry que lo atacara mientras yo lo detenia lo suficiente para poderlo derrotar..Bry uso una de las armas de pulsos a maxima potencia,pero en ese instante escuche una explosion en las cercanias un pegaso pequeño estaba volando y comenzo a pelear contra Bry usando magia,para mi desgracia estaba a mucha altura como para poder afectarlo con mi vacio magico,Maldita sea! en alquimia no hay pegasos que pudieran usar magia y menos lo suficientemente poderosa para resistir el vacio magico que habia creado,esto era algo que me estaba comenzando a irritar,asi que le lance una poderosa bola de fuego pero extrañamente el otro sujeto hizo lo mismo contra Bry,coincidentemente ambos ataques chocaron,lo que nos derribo a todos por la intenza llamarada,Bry habia caido de gran altura asi que fui a ver como estaba que la explosion podria haberla herido..

 **99A Encarando a la copia**

La pelea se habia intensificado demasiado pero con el daño que le habia hecho al lider de de los HaxMachina sabia que en algun momento podria disuadirlo para detenerse,pero se escucho una explosion fuerte,y cuando mire alrededor vi a los Hexers quedarse sin magia,Tenia que actuar rapido asi que le mande un mesaje a Mischief Maker para que activara el arma para anular la maquinaria,Eso habia emparejado los papeles,Afortunadamente la explosion electromagnetica que habiamos hecho no habia afectado al reloj D asi que comence a dispararle para aturdirlo,pero en un movimiento sorpresivo el logro dañar mi reloj D,el tipo tambien sabia control elemental,asi que sospeche era mi copia,Por esa razon le pedi a los Hexers se retiraran del lugar,queria destruir esta mala copia ,pero con inocentes cerca no podria pelear usando todo mi potencial,Ademas esperaba que mi hermana viniera pronto a ayudarme contra este tipo,que si es una copia con mi miemo poder suso mucho yo pudiera vencerlo,y aunque Mischief Maker no puede usar magia cerca de mi le enseñe un poco de control elemental,lo que podria darme algo de oportunidad para acabar con esta copia barata..lo aracaba y los pocos ataques que le lograban dar los restos de su armadura lo protegian bastante bien,Pero en un movimiento poco comun vi que ropio las protecciones de sus cascos,el tenia mis herraduras! y formo el arma y me la arrojo con mucha fuerza,pero algo que sabia de mis herraduras es que estas no tienen ningun secreto para mi asi que detuve el ataque pero este sujeto tambien parecia controlarlas asi que en un duelo de control las herraduras se separarano solo dejandome con 2 de las 4asi que puse esas herraduras en mis cascos,para evitar que esta copia pudiera usar mis herraduras en mi contra..Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzo a atacarme con su control elemental,Escuche una turbina como la de las armaduras de batalla,demonios este sujeto tenia un As bajo la manga,si queria vencerlo tendria que ser antes que apareciera este aliado imprevisto..Para mi desgracia este "invitado" habia llegado antes que pudiera derrotar a mi copia,y estaba a bastante altura para poder atacarlo,pero observando su armamento este tipo tenia muchas posibilidades de hacerme daño,Asi vi como cargaba potencia para sus cañones de pulso,esas cosas tenian el poder de mi viejo brazalete,pero esta armadura de batalla tenia 4 cañones,lo que me haria muy dificil evadir el ataque sin recibir daño,Cuando el ataque fue lanzado vi una explosion,era Mischief Maker estaba a bastante altura como para ser afectada por mi vacio magico,asi que aprobeche este caos para lanzarle una poderosa bola de fuego al aliado de mi copia,pero el tambien habia intentado lo mismo contra de mi hermana,la explosion fue poderosa,y mischief no pudo permanecer volando y cayo,yo use control elemental viento para evitar que su caida fuera mu fuerte,afortunadamente mi hermana estaba bien gracias a la vestimenta defensiva que tenia,Asi vi que el otro sujeto fue a ayudar a su compañero..Le pedi a mi hermana que se alejara del lugar,pero ella no quizo irse de ahi..Ambos oponentes estaban bien tambien..Nos quedamos mirandonos frente a frente solo habiamos 4 ponys en el parque,el cual estaba quemado por aquella explosion -Muestra tu rostro copia barata! dije energico porque casi hiere a mi hermana extrañamente no me sentia enojado,pero estaba en un plan muy serio,El se quito la armadura de batalla,yo me quite la tunica que traia encima,La copia era igual a mi exceptuando que su cabello era verde agua,el otro pony era una chica,supuse seria aquella que vino a casa con mi copia..Mi hermana se quito la capucha de su traje -Alejate de el es una copia! -No le hagas caso,este sujeto es una copia hecha por Eon! No se porque te hizo PERO no te dejare dañar a mi hermana!..Mischief Maker se paro enmedio de los 2 -No dejare que se maten para ver cual de los 2 es el verdadero! -Mischief Maker ¿Porque estas ayudando a esta copia que quiere lastimar a los inocentes -Lo mismo digo,Los hax Machina quieren acabar con el legado de mi Mama -Los Hexers quieren acabar con el legado de Papa -¿Momento ustedes se conocen? -Hermano ella se llama Bright Eyes y es la hija adoptiva de papa!..Yo sabia que ella tenia que ver algo al respecto de acuerdo a lo que habia encontrado en los diarios de Ranger Dan..-¿Hermana porque ayudas a esta copia? pregunto mi doble de cabello verde -Hermano El...Cuando de pronto el cielo se obscurecio y la vegetacion de aquel incendiado parque comenzo a crecer,pero quemada,de un color negro,en el aire se sentia un aura muy siniestra,un aura maligna,tanto que daba mucho miedo..-Estupidos mortales sus juegos y diferencias me han dado el poder para volver a etse mundo..Sus heroes NO podran ayudarlos esta vez,Su mundo sucumbira -Esa voz me es muy familiar =Eon! dijimos yo y mi copia al unisono...

 **99B Ecatombe ancestral**

Fui a ver a Bry ella habia caido violentamente al suelo,afortunadamente su armadura resistio el impacto,lo que evito que saliera herida..Le pedi a mi Bright Eyes que se alejara del lugar,pero ella no quizo irse de ahi..Ambos oponentes estaban bien tambien..Nos quedamos mirandonos frente a frente solo habiamos 4 ponys en el parque,el cual estaba quemado por aquella explosion -Muestra tu rostro copia barata! dijo el lider Hexer -¿Copia?..me quite el casco de mi destruida armadura de batalla,el otro sujeto hizo lo mismo..En efecto el era la copia barata de mi, solo que el tenia el cabello morado..Tras una acalorada discusion y despues de encarar a mi hermana por ayudar a mi copia,pero antes que terminara de contestarme..El cielo se obscurecio y la vegetacion de aquel incendiado parque comenzo a crecer,pero quemada,de un color negro,en el aire se sentia un aura muy siniestra,un aura maligna,tanto que me habia hecho preocuparme de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahi..-Estupidos mortales sus juegos y diferencias me han dado el poder para volver a este mundo..Sus heroes NO podran ayudarlos esta vez,Su mundo sucumbira -Esa voz me es muy familiar dijo mi copia =Eon! dijimos mi copia y yo al unisono...  
-Hermanos creo que tenemos que dejar nustras diferencias para despues,dijo Bry -Estoy de acuerdo,dijo Mischief Maker -Creo que tendre que desenmascararte en otro momento copia barata ,le dije al otro sujeto me dijo en plan de fastidiarlo..  
-Antes de entrar en detalles ¿Quien es Eon? pregunto Bry -Eon es una entidad extraña,es en extremo poderoso asi que si lo encaramos,aunque seamos 2 podriamos morir en el intento,si vieras el poder que este posee,sabrias que el SIntax 3 es solo una mosca en contra de Eon.. -Eon era el sujeto que fue a casa? aquel que no hablo y arreglo a Bry? Pregunto mi hermana -Exacto,Ademas Papa y mama pelearon contra este ser y en todos sus intentos nunca pudieron detenerlo..Me temo que nos utilizo para poder volver a Alquimia y completar la destruccion de este mundo -Bueno y ¿tus padres nunca encontraron la manera de vencerlo? -Hasta donde sabemos nunca pudieron vencerlo pero podemos saber algo por las historias que nos contaban,Eon es un ser caotico,no sabemos si vendra a ayudar o a destruir y por lo que he visto quiere destruir alquimia,aunque no se la razon -¿Y si le preguntamos a Papa y a Mama si saben de algun modo para vencerlo? dijo Mischief Maker -Buena idea,pero gracias a cierta copia mi relojD esta inutilizable -Lo mismo digo le conteste a mi copia.. -Dejense de pleitos,necesitamos encontrar el modo de vencer a Eon..Mientras estabamos discutiendo el bosque negro comenzaba a crecer poco a poco,segun la historia de mis padres eso no era buena señal ya que si el bosque crecia la vida original de este mundo acabaria por desaparecer..Comence a hacer un portal para ir a Evergreen,pero al parecer Eon habia bloqueado la salida de este mundo..Mi copia comenzo a decir..¿Hermana tienes tu brazalete? El comenzo a revizarlo con detenimiento -¿Que ocurre? pregunto Bry -Si mis calculos son correctos el arcanium de su brazalete deberia haber protegido su sistema,si esta cosa esta bien con el podremos llamar a casa..Eureka esta intacto el mecanismo del brazalete -Papa,Mama ¿me escuchan?..Solo se escuchaba el silencio -Demonios parece que Eon tambien aislo nuestras comunicaciones dije enfurecido -Si Ranger Dan estuviera aqui por lo menos podria ayudarnos a tener una idea -Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto,pero necesitare de la ayuda de mi copia para hacer la investigacion -Tu eres la copia le conteste furioso -Ya dejense de tonterias,necesitamos encontrar el modo de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad aqui..Dijo bright Eyes,esperando una respuesta -Si yo y mi copia..Bueno mi doble buscamos en los diarios de Ranger Dan,quizas con suerte hayemos el modo de enfrentar a Eon..Saque los diarios de mi Bolsa,pero el tambien hizo lo mismo,era extraño que una copia tuviera los diarios de Ranger Dan,Yo poseia la unica copia de esos libros,¿De donde demonios los saco? Bry y Mischief maker tomaron un diario,yo y mi doble tomamos cada quien uno y comenzamos a leer,Leia y leia paginas sin encontrar nada util,por desgracia el bosque seguia creciendo muy lentamente pero todo lo que tocaba lo volvia negro matando la vegetacion original..Minutos despues llegaron los Hexers y los HaxMachina aterrados por lo que la vieja profecia decia respecto al regreso de Eon se sorprendieron que habiamos dos de mi (aun asi yo sigo confundido) pero no habia tiempo de pensar en tonterias..Aun no teniamos idea de que hacer,los diarios de Ranger Dan solo decian como derroto a ciertas criaturas,y algunas historias sobr ello..  
Pero Mischief maker noto algo curioso que los bordes de las entretportadas de aquellos diarios habia unas muescas bastante curiosas,al poner los dos diarios alineados parecia haber una especie de diagrama,pero este estaba incompleto..Pero Bry completo el misterio al colocar los diarios con las contraportadas en ese mismo patron -¿Que es eso? pregunto mi doble -Es un arma,al parecer solo alguien como papa podria haber codificado algo asi en la simple portada de unos libros,lo extraño es que solo pudo completarse con 4 libros y no dos..Si combinamos las fuerzas de ambos ejercitos podremos enfrentar a Eon,asi que nos volvimos a dividir,esta vez en grupos mixtos cada uno de nosotros se enfocaria a crear un arma,asi si una no funcionara tendriamos una segunda oportunidad..

 **100 El regreso de Eon... La historia se repite**

Comenzamos a trabajar cada uno de nosotros en un castillo velozmente lograbamos armar el dispositivo que podria vencer a Eon (o eso creiamos) pero conforme el bosque negro crecia,una enorme nube negra comenzo a formarse en el centro del caos..Notamos que ahi se estaba creando una anormalidad la cual haria que en algun momento Eon apareciera en Alquimia..No queria que Bright Eyes o Mischief Maker resultaran heridas,mientras pensaba en ello el Reloj D Habia hecho un sonido,Estaba de nuevo en funcion,podria digitalizar armas para enfrentar a Eon,De pronto escuche una llamada de mi doble en el reloj D -Parece que Eon aparecera en cualquier momento!, necesitaremos hacer tiempo para que puedan construir el arma asi que ire a enfrentarlo ¿Vienes o eres un gallina?..Aunque no estaba enojado este sujeto sabia como hacerme enfurecer..Estare ahi en un momento,Al analizar el diagrama pude ver que este usa como fuente de poder la estrella ¿Sera a caso la estrella que Eon me dio de la corona del antiguo Rey? se la di a Mischief maker y decidi alcanzar a mi doble para mantener a raya a Eon..Pero entonces pense ¿Si mi copia tenia una copia de los diarios podria tener una copia de la estrella? -Hey doble! dejale la estrella a Bright Eyes que es parte del arma..Corte la comunicacion,cuando llegue al lugar vi lo que me temia,se estaba formando un portal en ese lugar,de el emanaba una energia muy fuerte,lo que supuse era lo que Eon usaba para hacer crecer el bosque negro,Mi doble estaba ahi -Hasta que te dignaste a llegar,creo que tengo un modo de vencer a esa asquerosa maleza,pero tengo dudas -Dime tu plan -Si bloqueamos el portal Eon perdera el contacto con el bosque negro,lo que impediria el crecimiento de este -Te entiendo la duracion de esta solucion no es predecible,estaba admirado por la capacidad de pensamiento de mi doble,el parecia tener una inteligencia similar o igual a la mia,Entre los dos usamos nuestro control elemental de espacio y logramos sellar la conexion de Eon con el Bosque negro lo que hizo que las cosas se calmaran un poco,el portal seguia abierto,pero Eon no podria pasar por el -Bien hecho veo que tienes lo necesario para ser como yo,me dijo mi doble en tono alentador,¿Se habria cansado de fastidiarme? de pronto se sintio un ligero temblor y observamos el portal -Mierda! pense que esto detendria a Eon mas tiempo -Creo que vamos a tener que pelear ¿Estas listo? -Y que hacemos si digitalizamos nuestras armaduras no se si necesitemos el poder del relojD para alguna otra cosa..Eso me puso a pensar,ya que el relojD puede hacer una diferencia,pero sin una defenza adecuada no podriamos resistir el embate de Eon si llega a entrar a Alquimia.. -Oye ¿y si restauramos las armaduras con control tiempo? -No es una idea tan descabellada..asi que combinamos nuetro poder para restaurar ambas armaduras,el tomo su armadura de batalla y yo la tunica de combate..Esperamos ahi unos minutos,cada embiste de Eon debilitaba cada vez mas el sello que habiamos puesto,,Por desgracia esto acabo cediendo asi que empezo a entrar un humo negro al lugar,este tomo una forma muy extraña..-Veo que ya te encontraste a ti mismo..Retirense para que pueda destruir este mundo -¿Porque quieres destruir Alquimia? -Simple,ellos prometieron vivir en armonia,pero en lugar de eso decidieron destruirse a si mismos -Pero ellos no son los mismos de hace mil años -En efecto y por esa razon nunca valoraron el regalo que tus padres les hicieron,ellos renunciaron a alquimia para que pudieran vivir en paz..Para su desgracia su propia codicia y miedo provoco la aparicion de los Hexers y los HaxMachina,por esa razon merecen unirse al olvido -No permitire que dames a mis hermanas ni a los habitantes de alquimia! -Si quieres renuncia a esta estupida pelea y tu y tus hermanas podran regresar a Evergreen mientras borro este mundo de su miserable y patetica existencia -No lo permitire! dijimos al unisono -Alquimia esta condenada ¿Porque salvarias un mundo donde eres perseguido como un animal? ¿Porque salvar a sus habitantes si solo te manipularon y te usaron para sus obcuros propositos? -Algo que aprendi de este lugar es que no todos sus habitantes son malos,solo son ignorantes y por esa razon tienen mucho miedo -Aunque tuvieran el conocimiento su misma estupidez los acabara llevando al mismo final..Paso hace 1000 años y se volvera a repetir,es la regla de todo la historia,no puedes salvarlos,ademas ¿Estarias dispuesto a enfrentarte a mi? Aun sabiendo que NO tienes ni la mas minima oportunidad de vencerme -No quiero que el mundo que crearon mis padres termine en el olvido,No quiero que miles de vidas inocentes terminen solo por tu capricho -La oferta sigue en pie tu y tus hermanas podran volver a Evergreen,pero si sigues en tu insistencia tendre que destruirte junto a este mundo -No cambiare de parecer! dijo mi doble con mucha seguridad,aunque veia el miedo en sus ojos,No entendia al principio el porque aceptaria una pelea que NO podria ganar -No me rendire! luchare por el legado de mis padres y por aquellas vidas inocentes que quieres tomar,No me rendire aunque muera..Yo me habria retirado,pero pude ver pasion en sus ojos,El tenia algo que yo no una RAZON para pelear,Eso me animo a decir -YO te apoyo,No te dejare solo en esta peea -Vaya hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en algo..En fin mis planes no cambiaran,espero se hayan despedido de sus padres,que ya NO hay marcha atras...


	21. bloque 101-105

**101A El fin?**

Eon siguio entrando por el portal,pero no tenia una forma fisica como en la tierra,evergreen o el metaverso,en este mundo el poseia una forma como la de la materia Sintax,solo que mas gaseosa y menos arenosa -Creo que es momento de detenerlo si llega a tomar todo su poder dudo mucho podamos vencerlo -Estoy de acuerdo con eso! comenzamos a atacarlo con lo que teniamos de armamento pero parecia no afectarle..comence a usar mi control elemental probando diversos elemntos y con esto podiamos hacerle daño,pero Eon no se quedo quieto el comenzo a atacarnos de igual manera con control elemntal y cercandonos con su gas..Asi que atacamos con todo nuestro poder,afortunadamente con nuestras protecciones podiamos resistir a sus ataques,aunque note que Eon estaba muy debilitado,supongo por su forma actual o por destruir el sello,pero no queria perder el tiempo pensando tonterias,teniamos que vencerlo antes que tuviera el 100% de su poder..estuvimos peleando un buen rato contra de el,pero entre mas tiempo pasaba yo me debilitaba y Eon parecia fortalecerse,pero aunque yo parecia agotado,mi doble peleaba como si no hubiera un mañana,mientras me tomaba un respiro me contacte con Bry y Mischief Maker ya estaban cerca de concliuir las armas y por lo que escuche parecia que estas tenian un poder devastador..Asi que al saber esto continue ayudando a mi doble, disparaba a Eon con el relojD para intentar recupoerarme,pero pude observar como el se debilitaba por el cansancio,asi que ya habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento segui peleando Eon habia terminado de llegar a Alquimia,pero entre 2 no podriamos detener a tan feroz enemigo,asi que acabamos sucumbiendo ante el poder de Eon estabamos tirados en el piso heridos y agotados,Eon comenzo a elevarse,podiamos ver una gran y poderosa esfera de energia,cuando la termino de hacer la arrojo hacia nosotros,lo unico que pude hacer fue cerra los ojos y aceptar mi fin..Cuando de pronto escuchamos una poderosa explosion abri los ojos y vimos al ejercito Hexer y HaxMachina en los alrededores..-No dejaremos que los herederos de los antiguos reyes sucumban sin que nosotros luchemos,Comenzaron a atacar a Eon con magia y ciencia,Eon no se esperaba esto unos soldadons nos alejaron del peligro,Eon aunque tenia mucho poder NO podia enfrentar a todos a la vez,era como un ejercito de hormigas peleando contra un enemigo mas grande,pero Eon seguia siendo extremadamente poderoso,Cuando escuchamos por la radio -Retirense! el arma principal esta lista! cuando de pronto vimos dos poderosos rayos impactando contra Eon,el cielo se volvio Blanco del poderoso rayo de esta arma Eon No puso resistir este ataque combinado el cual Pudo destruirlo,un ataque combinado de los Soldados de alquimia y las armas legendarias hechas por Bright Eyes y Mischief Maker lograron acabar con tan temible tan agotado por la pelea que me desmaye del esfuerzo,pero aun asi estaba satisfecho por la batalla que pude darle a Eon,Nunca pense que hubiera hecho algo asi..Tras despertar de ese desmayo habia muchos medicos a nuestro alrededor,pero entre todos ellos estaban Mischief maker y Bright Eyes..A ambas les daba gusto que hubiera sobrevivido a tan terrible lucha..Me dolia todo el cuerpo,Aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas y con todo lo que podia Eon me uso como saco de golpear,sabia que era poderoso,pero jamas imagine que pudiera darme una paliza como esa,Mi doble estaba tambien bastante aporreado pero estaba bien..Tenia que admitir que habia peleado con un valor que ni yo tenia,pero tenia que admitir que era muy imprudente y cometia errores bastante obvios..Para nuestra fortuna el ataque combinado ,nos dio la oportunidad de vencerlo,tenia ahora que solucionar algo ¿De donde habia salido este doble? ¿Eon lo habia creado?,¿Era un Sintax? Vi a mi doble observar su reloj D -Rayos no es un Sintax..Parecia que el pensaba que yo era el doble,me causaba algo de gracia ya que un doble pensara que era el original..Pero si el NO era un Sintax ¿De donde demonios habia salido? y lo mas extraño era saber que el posiea los mismos articulos y demas..Tenia que encontrar una solucion a esto ya que me desagrada la idea de tener un clon o cosa similar y viendo lo que vi en mi ultima visita a la tierra sabia que alguien en algun momento,alguien podria haber obtenido mi adn para hacer una copia...

 **101B Bright Eyes**

Comenzamos a construir el arma con el tiempo limitado y con los pocos recursos de los que disponiamos,Mi hermano HackHex salio a intentar detener a Eon,Yo quede acargo de la construccion del arma en Alquimia tenia a cargo a varios soldados Hexers y HaxMachina al principio ellos no querian colaborar,seguian enemistados,Asi que les grite -YA CALLENSE!...El destino de este mundo esta en nuestros cascos y HackHex esta arriesgando el pellejo por ustedes sarta de ingratos,con razon el no queria ayudarlos en primer lugar.-¿Porque deberiamos seguir a este tal HackHex? nisiquiera es de Alquimia ademas que anula toda nuestra magia ¿Porquue habriamos de ayudarlo? -Estupidos! el es el Hijo de sus antiguos reyes,El es el Legitimo heredero de Alquimia,y como tal esta arriesgando su vida para proteger a su pueblo bola de ingratos..Hubo un silencio incomodante despues de eso..Varios soldados salieron del lugar,temia que hubieran desertado,pero no podia ponerme a pensar en esas tonterias,tenia que concentrarme y hacer este trabajo bien...A trabajar! que si esta arma no esta lista nuestro mundo estara condenado al olvido..Logre hacer que los trabajadores se enfocaran,antes de irse mi hermano me dio la estrella,vi en el diagrama que este pequeño cristal era la fuente de poder de este artefacto,pensaba como un pequeño cristalito con forma de estrella podria tener el poder suficiente para detener a un ser tan poderoso como Eon..Tenia mis dudas,pero sabia que no podia fallarle a mis hermanos,quizas la unica familia que tendria despues de haber perdido a mi madre,Quizas no me unia un lazo de sangre,pero ellos me aceptaron y no voy a defraudarlos,Por primera vez en mi vida podia hacer algo mas grande y no iba a fallar,No esta vez,Asi que puse todo mi empeño en dirigirlos y con el tiempo en contra no habia oportunidad para los errores..  
Cuando el arma estuvo finalizada coloque la estrella en esta y automaticamente comenzo a funcionar,cuando escuche en el radio -Bry aqui ya terminamos el arma,pero creo que tengo una idea que hara que nuestra intervension sea contundente,Cuando te de la señal dispararemos al mismo tiempo al objetivo..Pude ver a Eon elevarse y lanzar un poderoso ataque contra mi hermano,No queria ver,pero una explosion me hizo volver a mirar,llego la caballeria,quizas los Hexers y los HaxMachina tenian algo en comun despues de todo..

 **101C Mischief Maker**

Fui con los soldados restantes al castillo de Mama,sabia que necesitariamos toda la ayuda para armar esta ambiciosa arma,segun los diagramas es un arma apocaliptica,podria destruir un mundo de un solo disparo,tenia fe que esta arma fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para detener a Eon,pero sabia que esto no podria hacerlo yo sola mi hermano mayor estaba peleando contra este demonio,por los relatos de mama y papa sabia que esta cosa era muy poderosa,y que mi hermano no podria mantenerlo a raya aun siendo dos,comenzaba a dudar si tendriamos exito..Pero los soldados Hax Machina no querian ayudar,seguian con la tonta idea de su enemistad -No vamos a obedecer a una niña Hexer no tiene poder ni jerarquia como para darnos ordenes!..Los soldados hexers se pusieron en posicion de ataque,yo no sabia que hacer asi que hice lo unico que se me ocurrio me quite la tunica y vole hacia ellos! -Imposible tu no eres de este mundo! -Soy la 2a Hija de StarHex y el HackMaster! Mi hermano mayor esta exponiendo su vida intentando detener a Eon,Si la verdad soy la princesa de alquimia les pido me ayuden y ayuden a mi hermano que si perdemos alquimia dejara de existir!..Varios soldados salieron de ahi,pero queria terminar el arma,no podia darme el lujo de fallar,Tenia que construir esta cosa,y tenia que hacerlo bien..  
Cuando terminamos el arma coloque la estrella que HackHex me habia dado,el arma funcionaba,podia sentir su poder,pero aun asi podia sentir el terrible poder de Eon,Solo tendriamos un tiro y dudaba que tuviera el suficiente poder para vencer a Eon,Asi que se me ocurrio algo,llame a Bry para ver si el arma que habia ella fabricado estaba lista..Afortunadamente si estaba lista asi que pense que si un disparo era tan poderoso quizas 2 combinados podrian destruir a Eon definitivamente Observe a lo lejos,pude ver a mi hermano (cualquiera de los 2 que fuera) luchando contra este ser,pero sentia en mi interior que sus fuerzas se estaban terminando,asi que hable con Bry y sincronizamos el ataque para destruir al objetivo,podia ver a Eon elevarse y lanzar un poderoso ataque contra mi hermano y no podia hacer NADA! cuando escuche una explosion y vi a los soldados de alquimia enfrentando a Eon,Al fin pude ver unidad en su gente lo que me dio fuerzas para sincronizar el ataque asi que manteniendo comunicacion con Bright Eyes esperamos el momento justo y disparamos,un poderoso rayo combinado logro acertar en Eon,pudimos ver como este se desintegraba en el aire..Intente preparar un 2° disparo pero al parecer la estrella se habia desintegrado,Eso me hizo pensar en que habria pasado si no hubiera pensado en combinar los rayos..Solo queria volar para ver como estaba mi hermano..Asi que fui al lugar,el estaba ..Cuando un medico HaxMachina dijo -ESTAN VIVOS! -Yo me calme mi hermano estaba muy herido pero aun estaba vivo lo que me hizo respirar aliviada,Asi que saque 2 tarros del barro magico de Mama y comenzaron a aplicarselo a los 2 HackHex solo habria que esperar a que se recuperaran,que aunque sus heridas eran de consideracion,estaba feliz que estuviera mi hermano con vida (aunque no supiera cual de los 2 era el verdadero)..

 **102 ¿Eso ocurrio?**

Tras habernos recuperado al 100%, los habitantes de Alquimia comenzaron la reconstruccion de la ciudad,afortunadamente sin el poder de Eon el parque que estaba en el centro de Alquimia los magos lograron restaurar la bella vegetacion que alguna vez estuvo ahi,con maquinaria rapidamente reconstruyeron las casas y edificios destruidos..Al parecer el regrezo de Eon hizo que dejaran una vez mas sus diferencias atras..Solo esperaba que esta vez durara para siempre,Mis hermanas ayudaron en la reconstruccion,no sabia cuanto tiempo tarde en recuperarme,pero la verdad no me interezaba..Cuando al fin pude ponerme en pie sali de aquel cuarto,no sabia donde estaba y la verdad estaba solo con mi copia,lo que no me seguia dando confianza..Asi que sali a asomarme ,mi doble lo unico que hizo fue darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo..Me puse a pensar en eso,Quizas el es la causa de que no pudiera dormir desde hace varias semanas,eso me ponia bastante irritable,aunque el tiempo que estuve desmayado me permitio recuperarme un poco,Caminaba temblorosamente,pero logre mirar atravez de la ventana..estaba en el castillo de Mama,lo vista era impresionante,Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente,pero la ciudad casi estaba reconstruida,lo que me hizo pensar que estuve inconciente varias semanas..Me acerque a mi doble,vi que estaba tratando de dormir,pero el tampoco podia hacerlo -¿Quien te hizo? ¿Donde obtuviste mis cosas? -Lo mismo te pregunto santurron,Me molesta que me estes imitando,aunque seas una version cobarde de mi tengo que admitir que eres valiente..Y aunque el intentaba ser irritante,tenia que aceptar que es la primera vez que dice algo de mi -¿Porque me imitas? ¿Eon te creo? ¿Con que proposito? -A mi nadie me creo,soy el original HackHex -Si como no..Me sorprende que tengas mis recuerdos y experiencias,pero solo eres eso,una copia -Dejate de ese cuento..Escuchamos pasos en la entrada de la habitacion,era Bry -Chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias,Las buenas es que ambos son Hackhex -¿Y las malas? -¿Porque siempre salen con esas frases tan trilladas? -Al parecer algo provioco que te dividieras,el problema es que esto es algo poco comun,normalmente cuando alguien se divide se divide en su Ying y Yang pero tu estas en un estado distinto y por lo que me dijo Mischief Maker tu espiritu no esta dividido,pero tu personalidad pareciera que esta afectada.. -¿Creo entonces eso es lo que provoca que no me haga enojar este tipo? -Hey que tu sola presencia me irrita -Creo ahi tienes tu respuesta -Cuando estabas inconciente le mande las muestras a papa,queria saber porque habia dos de ti,pero no sabemos el porque paso esto -Creo que se que paso -¿Que podria ser? pregunte intrigado -Creo que tiene que ver antes del accidente que cambio el color de nuestro pelo -¿Cres que el espejo de la verdad nos haya hecho esto? -Desde ese incidente estoy con ganas de golpear a todo el mundo,no he podido dormir y apareciste tu ¿Asi que que opinas genio? diciendo sarcasticamente -¿Cres que no lo llegue a consebir? pero no sabia que existias asi que nunca imagine eso -Te falta pensar mas rapido -dejense de peleas ya que no me gustaria tener un par de hermanos a medias..De una cosa estaba seguro este tipo irritante era parte de mi y supongo el estaba pensando lo mismo de mi..-Creo que tengo una idea de como solucionar este problema,Si fabricamos otro espejo posiblemente me vuelva a unir -Sabes que mi conocimiento sobre magia es muy limitado,pero quizas tu madre pueda tener una mejor perspectiva al respecto,Porque creo aun eso est muy lejos de tus conocimientos de magia,digo no puede usarla -Bueno tendremos que ir a Evergreen para preguntarle a mi madre -Mejor darnos prisa que la verdad tanta chachara me esta fastidiando -¿Puedes dejar de actuar asi? esto es muy serio -Concuerdo con eso no sabemos que pasaria contigo si permaneces mas tiempo en este estado -Ok lo intentare..Rato despues llego Mischief Maker y le dije que ya nos iriamos a casa,ella no queria irse,pero tampoco la dejaria aqui aunque sea el mundo que nuestros padres construyeron..Asi que antes de irnos nos despedimos de todos aquellos que conocimos en estos dias,A pesar de todo lo ocurrido esta vez no tenia muchas ganas de irme de este lugar,pero tenia que averiguar que paso conmigo y quizas encontrar una cura..Antes de irnos nos pidieron ir al parque donde alguna vez nuestros padres lucharon contra Eon y nos mostraron algo que no sabia como tomar..A la estatua de nuestro padres les habian agregado las nuestras,Mischief Maker,Bright Eyes y una sola version de mi,No sabia quuien habia hecho esto y aunque me alagaba me ponia nervioso eso ya que jamas he tenido intencion de sobresalir en mis viajes,preferia moverme de incognito que estar en la mira de todos..Aunque mi contraparte parecia disfrutar esa atencion..Asi que terminando esa fastuosa despedida abri un portal y los 4 regresamos a evergreen..

 **103 ¿Conociendome a mi mismo?**

Ya en casa les contamos a Nuestros padres sobre esta peculiar aventura,lo logrado y lo perdido,pero era bastante divertido ver a mis padres sorprendidos al enterarse que habiamos destruido a Eon..Pero por desgracia las armas que habiamos construido habian quedado inutilizables al haber perdido la estrella,ese pequeño cristal de gran poder..Aunque que bueno que fue asi,que tampoco quisieramos que este poder quedara en malas manos..Papa,Mama y Shadow intentaron descubrir como curarme,por desgracia no sabian si el espejo de la verdad pudiera servir para unirme de nuevo, por dos razones muy simples que estaba destruido y que quizas en lugar de unirme me dividiera otra vez..Mama estaba pensando en que quizas alguna reliquia de Equestria pudiera ayudar,pero no habia nada,Pero creo que podria preguntar a los guardianes al respecto,quizas ellos podrian tener alguna idea al respecto..Mama estuvo de acuerdo y aunque no estaba convencida ya no tenian ideas de como solucionar eso,asi que al no haber otra opcion decidi ir a Equestria para ver si lograba encontrar una cura para esta condicion..Cuando abri el portal,mi contraparte se apunto para el viaje,Aunque no me gustaba la idea no tenia de otra ya que necesitaria de mis 2 partes para volver a ser yo..Asi que partimos a Equestria,cuando llegamos ahi pude ver a lo lejos la ciudad,tenia tiempo que no aparecia en algun lugar conocido de este mundo,asi que caminamos hacia el cuartel de los guardianes,Me sentia raro mirandome digo pocos tienen la oportunidad de verse a si mismos en algo que no fuera un simple espejo..Despues de caminar un rato por la ciudad llegamos a nuestro destino..-¿Quien es? pregunto el guardia de la entrada -Soy HackHex -¿y quien te acompaña? -HackHex -El guardia miro y no quiso abrir -Demonios no tengo tiempo para el protocolo inutil de este lugar use el control elemental tierra para forzar la entrada,el pobre guardia salio disparado hacia la pared -HEY! en este lugar no podemos atacar a los inocentes! -Sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo con tonterias,ademas me molesta que me hagan perder el tiempo asi..Entramos y yo coloque la puerta en su lugar y cure al guardia -Disculpa a mi contraparte es muy temperamental y al parecer tiene prisa por hablar con Wise guardian..Cuando llegamos con Wise guardian estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido -Sorprendente,no sabiamos que el espejo de la verdad tuviera esa capacidad -¿Y sabe de alguna manera para solucionar esto? me temo que no,pero creo saber el porque que tu amigo es tan irritable -¿Pero porque es tan agresivo? -El espejo de la verdad refleja las virtudes y defectos que cada ser no quiere ver,Supongo algo que no quieres aceptar de tu naturaleza es lo que el representa,y lo mismo aplicaria para el ,Desde que llegaron los observe y pude notar que el no le gusta estarse quieto,y por el contrario tu solo haces algo cuando de necesita -Yo no me siento diferente al respecto,desde que recuerdo soy asi -¿Seguro? nos pregunto Wise Guardian -Entonces ¿el que deteste su pasividad y su falta de iniciativa es algo que me fastidia de mi propia naturaleza? -Correcto,y sospecho que esa es la razon por la que no te puedes soportar a ti mismo,Por ejemplo a los ponys que vieron el espejo vieron sus momentos de debilidad,su codicia,su cobardia,etc..Lo que veo es que tu tratas de controlar tu lado "salvaje" esa parte de ti que quiere ser libre y que a su vez te da ese toque "picante" y por el contrario tu parte pasiva racional y pensante resulta serun fastidio para tu contraparte ya que le pareces lento perezoso y flojo -¿Flojo yo? si no me gusta tomar desisiones sin pensar -¿Y que tanto sobrepiensas las cosas? pregunto wise guardian..Tuve una pausa bastante larga -Ves eso me irrita ¡no puedes tomar una descicion y ya?..Creo que el tenia razon acabe complicandome una simple respuesta..  
Me temo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto,Segun los textos antiguos la cura es aceptar lo que eres,Aceptar lo que puedes y no puedes hacer,Es algo dificil de explicar,pero la mayoria de los que fueron afectados por el espejo en pocos dias volvieron a su estado normal,pero siento que en algo les afecto ver su reflejo,Y en tu caso,me temo que es un estado mas extremo -¿Entonces que podemos hacer para volver a mi estado previo? -No tengo mucha idea,pero si gustas puedes hablar con los afectados,quizas puedas obtener mejores resultados si les preguntas directamente,Nos dividimos y fuimos a preguntarle a los afectados como les afecto el espejo,yo no entendia el porque a mi me afecto de manera mas violenta el espejo,a la mayoria solo les mostraba una parte de su propia naturaleza,pero en mi caso la libero..

 **104A una busqueda infuctuosa**

Tras varias horas de entrevistar a los afectados llegue a una posible solucion,que necesitaria hacer las pazes con mi contraparte,quizas con eso pudiera volver a ser yo mismo en su totalidad..Tras comentarle mi teoria a Wise Guardian el me sugirio que fuera de aventura,para conocernos los dos mas a fondo -¿Pero que clase de aventura podriamos tener? -Me temo que no tenemos informacion respecto a algo que nos haga falta investigar de momento,Y dudo mucho estar catalogando reliquias les ayude en algo,pero las aventuras aveces no tienen quie ver con buscar tesoros,Solo traten de convivirr entre ustedes,traten de llevarse bien ya que a final de cuentas son lo mismo..Salimos del lugar y caminamos por la ciudad -Ok ¿Ahora que hacemos? Los guardianes no tienen ninguna idea al respecto,y no hay misiones que podamos hacer -No del todo ¿A que te refieres? -¿Recuerdas aquel mapa que le quitamos a Stealth Shade? -¿El que mama dijo que no habia nada importante que buscar? -El mismo ¿Que te parece si buscamos el lugar? -Sabes que seria una perdida de tiempo -Este viaje lo hariamos por la aventura,no por los tesoros,ademas estaras de acuerdo que nunca hemos tenido problemas por tener dinero o cosas asi -¿Que sentido tiene ir a buscar un tesoro que no existe? -Anda creo que tampoco nos hara daños tratar de llevarnos bien -Solo te acompañare porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer,ademas dudo que podamos hacer algo en casa a como estan las cosas actualmente..Sacamos de la bolsa el mapa,tenia un punto de partida,y era aquel bosque donde alguna vez me perdi de Niño,Asi que abri un portal para que llegaramos a aquel lugar,Leimos el mapa y teniamos que entrar or un area del bosque muy espesa,Utilizando control elemntal viento corte las ramas para hacer un camino,pero sentia que algo o alguien nos observaba -¿Sientes eso? -Si,trata de no prestarle atencion,si sale algo de entre los arboles tu te encargaras de detenerlo -Estoy de acuerdo..Segui mi camino hasta que algo salto de entre los arboles,Use mi control elemental viento para poder darle un buen golpe a lo que de ahi salio (que tampoco queria matarlo) -Cuidado es mas de una criatura -pero apara mi fortuna mi contraparte tambien logro repulsar a este otro...¿Pony? Eran un pegaso y una unicornio,El pegaso era de color amarillo con el cabello ligeramente mas obscuro que su color de cuerpo,por el contrario la unicornio era del mismo color,pero con un cabello color gris,extrañamente ambos carecian de Cutie mark al igual que yo -¿Porque nos atacaron? -Entreganos el mapa y les prometemos no lastimarlos -¿Lastimarnos' ¿Estan de broma verdad? -Les recomiendo hagan lo que mi hermana les dice -Que conste que se los advertimos Dijo la unicornio..Ella inicio el ataque,era increible su capacidad de pelear,parecia que sabia que no podia usar magia cerca de mi,porque en ningun momento intento usarla,sabia que la unica manera de vencerme era con un ataque fisico directo..Por su parte el Pegaso se elevo un poco y tambien comenzo el ataque,el era bastante rapido,pero tambien parecia saber como enfrentarme,asi que use mi control elemental para atacarlo primero comence a usar ataques de viento ya que no queria lastimarlo,pero aun asi el parecia no querer desistir de su objetivo..Mientras tanto la unicornio peleaba muy bien,pero cuando sorpresivamente uso una trampa sombra -¿Pero que demonios? mientras estaba sorprendido por el extraño movimiento..mi contraparte recibio un poderoso destello de luz lo que me hizo perder la concentracion,y con ello recibir un poderoso golpe en la cara,ambos estabamos en el piso -¿Tienes alguna idea? Este par parece estar bien coordinado -Entonces tendremos que estar mejor coordinados que ellos -¿Que sugieres? -¿Te suena la palabra "Guerra de almohadas"?..Antes que este par pudiera hacer un segundo ataque ambos sacamos nuestas almohadas -Vez hermano quieren vencernos con algo tan bobo -Nunca subestimes al oponente hermanita,ademas recuerda lo que nos dijeron de este sujeto -Patrañas!,Vamos a patearles el trasero y entregaremos el mapa..Cuando ambos se acercaron para atacar,nosotros les dimos un fuerte golpe con la almohada,lo que los hizo caer noqueados de sueño -Vaya idea,soluciono el problema,pero me habria gustado pelear un poco mas,necesito sacar un poco de ira -No te preocupes podras hacer de las tuyas cuando los interroguemos -Esta bien,entonces los ¿amarramos? -No se si eso fuera efectivo,recuerda que estos dos usaron control elemntal,y de ser tan buenos con el como vimos una simple soga -¿Que seria bueno para someterlos si una simple soga no podra detenerlos? -¿Una contencion de roca? -No es mala idea..Ademas dudo sean capaces de usar otros elementos para liberarse..Asi que usando control elemental tierra les hicimos unos "zapatos de cemento" asi no podrian atacar o escaparse..

 **104B ¿Sana competencia?**

Rato despues el pegaso y la unicornio depertaron -¿Pero que demonios,La unicornio intentaba liberarse de la contencion,Por otra parte el pegaso nisiquiera hizo el intento de liberarse -Vez hermana,este tipo es de cuidado -Ya callate y salgamos de esta trampa -Ok Te ayudare a liberarnos,pero ahora dejaras que haga las cosas a mi modo -¿te liberaras? tengo que ver eso -Dejate de tonterias,que te gusta subestimar a los demas preparate para detenerlo..El pegaso comenzo a aletear fuertemente y logro elevarse y la unicornio se dejo caer al piso y levanto la pesada loza que le sujetaba los cascos,En ese instante se dejo caer sobre ella,lo que provoco que ambas placas de roca se rompieran -Es hora de tomar el control -Hermana,prometiste que hariamos esto ahora a mi manera -Eres un aburrido ¿lo sabias?..-Permiteme presentarme mi nombre es "Light Beam" y ella es mi hermana "Nasty Trick" -ok mi nombre es HackHex -Eso ya lo sabemos aunque jamas pensamos verte de esta manera -¿A que te refieres? -Dividido... -Hermano dejate de rodeos que perdemos valioso tiempo y francamente tener esta forma me repugna -¿No te gustaba patear traseros hermanita? con esa forma podras patear todos los que quieras -Eso lo dices tu porque mientras tu tienes alas yo tengo esta inutil cosa enmedio de la cara -Bueno como te decia nos pidieron devolver este mapa y me gustaria que me lo entregaras -No hay problema..Le di el mapa -¿Porque le das nuestro mapa? -Porque simplemente no sirve,recuerda lo que mama dijo -Eso tambien lo sabemos -¿Entonces para que quieren este mapa? -En principio nos encargaron devolverlo a su propietario original y segundo que estamos hartos de este tipo de misiones sin sentido..-¿Que les parece si me acompañan a buscar el tesoro? -No tiene ningun valor,pero igual nos beneficia a todos hacer esta busqueda..-¿Que opinas hermana? -Creo que nos beneficiaria mas hacerlo mas interesante -¿Que sugieres? -¿Te parece que se quede con el tesoro el equipo ganador? -¿De que serviria eso? -Serviria para hecharte en cara que soy mejor que tu -Vaya esa actitud me gusta (dije algo emocionado) -Hey ese tipo de competencias sacan lo peor de nosotros -Estoy de acuerdo! nada bueno salen de este tipo de competencias mal sanas (dije tratando de hacerlos entrar en razon)..-Esa clase de actitud me desespera,es una simple y sana competencia,ademas por esa pasividad nunca podemos hacer nada divertido -Hey este chico no se anda por las ramas dijo Nasty Trick -¿Divertido? Sabes que ese tipo de actitud impulsiva es la que nos ha puesto mas de una vez en riesgo..-Ok entonces hagamos la competencia,pero no respondo si eso los mete en mas problemas -¿Porblemas? ¿Que problemas podria traernos seguir este viejo mapa? -Tu sabes que nuestras busquedas siempre han tenido contratiempo lo que hace que siempre haya un factor riesgo -Concuerdo con el,siempre en este tipo de busquedas algo siempre sale mal -Tonterias! solo salen mal las cosas si te quedas pensando en que algo saldra mal -¿Saben cuanto tiempo hemos perdido discutiendo esto? podriamos haber llegado hace mucho tiempo a donde esta el tesoro..Ademas creo tenemos bastante equipo y poder como para poder salir de cualquier apuro sin ninguna dificultad..-¿Eso cren? actuar sin pensar solo puede meternos en problemas,Creo que lo mas coherente es hacer las cosas con planeacion para evitar que las cosas salgan mal..-Ya parale! que hemos perdido gran parte del dia con esta estupida discusion -Hagamos esto,Dije en tono cortante, Mañana a primera hora despues de desayunar saldremos en la busqueda de ese tesoro haremos equipos HackHexVerde con Nasty Trick y yo con Light Beam ¿Les gusta la idea? -Me agrada! que estar contigo de aventura me parece aburrido,ademas la chica tiene agallas y ganas de patear tus traseros -Espero puedan salir de los problemas en los que se puedan meter ustedes..Pero antes de cualquier cosa tenemos que dejar en claro unas cuantas reglas,dijo Light Beam -¿Reglas? -si para mantener un poco el orden -¿Que reglas hermanito? -Bueno simplemente haremos esto SIN TRAMPAS,TELETRASPORTACIONES NI TRUCOS SUCIOS tendremos que llegar al objetivo por nuestros propios medios y nos mantendremos en contacto siempre por si hay problemas,que la verdad aunque estemos en equipos opuestos no me gustaria que nada malo te pasara -Esta bien hermano aceptare estas reglas por ti,PERO cuando gane no te estes quejando de que te venci..Los cuatro quedamos de acuerdo en ese trato,asi que lo unico que mos quedo fue acampar y esperar a que amaneciera,para bien o mal ninguno de nosotros 2 podiamos dormir,No nos dirigimos la palabra toda esa noche,asi que me puse a verificar el equipo,por el contrario estuve jugando un poco con algunos objetos extraños que habia en el reloj D,Era demasiado extraño describir lo que me sucedia en ese periodo en que estuve dividido ya que recuerdo por completo lo ocurrido en ese periodo desde dos perspectivas diferentes..Cuando salio el sol ya estaba preparado el desayuno,digo al no tener nada que hacer por varias horas me dio tiempo a preparar algo bastante consistente para empezar el dia,Despues de dicho desayuno ambos tomamos nuestro reloj D,i los intercambiamos y configuramos este para que avise si algunos de nosotros intenta usar un portal o tratar de detener el tiempo,Una vez hecho procedimos a ponerle un password con ayuda de nuestos equipos,para evitar que usaramos estos para hacer trampa,asi que comenzamos nuestra busqueda del tesoro...

 **105A Light Beam y HackHex  
**

Light Beam y yo salimos despues que Nasty Trick y mi contraparte lo hicieran,ambos teniamos un mapa y ganas de demostrarle al equipo anterior que nuestras perspectivas eran las correctas..Asi que para hacer pasable el camino decidi hablar con Light Beam -¿Como puedes soportar lo impulsivo de tu hermana? -Es mi hermana gemela y aunque no lo creas hemos compartido toda una vida -Pero aun asi Es igual que mi contraparte y se me hace irritante -No tomes lo malo de la personalidad de los demas,todo lo malo de los demas aveces es parte de lo bueno que pueden tener atravez de los años hemos hecho muchas cosas, y algunas cosas que para mi casi son imposibles ella tiene una facilidad sorprendente -¿pero no te frustra lo que hace? he aprendido atravez de los años a soportar su caracter ¿Ademas que quieres que haga? -no se quizas ponerla en su lugar o algo asi -Creo necesitarias conocerla y ver que apezar de su caracter y actitud podras ver que nunca deja a nadie a su suerte,y aunque ella tenga mal caracter veras que es muy confiable es fiel a sus ideales y aunque llegue a equivocarse,ella siempre aprende de sus errores y nunca se rinde..Creo que podrias aprender algo de tu contraparte y ver lo positivo -Lo dudo mucho pero te tomare la palabra..¿Y de donde vienen? Es obvio que no son de por aqui -Venimos de otro mundo como ya sabes,pero me temo que no puedo darte mucha informacion al respecto -Bueno eso tengo que admitirlo sin su cutie mark es mas que predecible que no sean de este lugar ya que crei que venian de alquimia en primer lugar -¿Alquimia? ¿Eso donde queda? -¿Entonces vienen de la Tierra? Conozco a alguien de ahi pero jamas he podido ir a ese lugar -Ya me dio curiosidad..Despues de una consulta al mapa logramos salir de este lugar..Vaya esta primera parte estuvo facil,¿Cual es nuestro siguiente punto? -segun este mapa tenemos que pasar por un camino algo peligroso, es atravezar un cañon rocoso,pero por lo viejo del lugar seria peligroso pasar sin precausion, si por el contrario nos vamos con cuidado no creo nos de ningun problema..cuando llegamos al cañon,parecia que las rocas estaban muy flojas,pude observar que esta parte de la ruta no habia sido modificada por lo que habia visto,inclusive al parecer ni mi contraparte y Nasty Trick no se veian cerca,asi que seguimos nuestro camino..Despues de un rato encontre que este lugar tenia muchos caminos dañados y era mas que obvio que no podriamos cruzarlo,asi que decidimos rodear el lugar para poder cruzar..  
Rato despues de mucha caminata,decidimos cruzar el ultimo tramo,pero de pronto las endebles estructuras rocosas del lugar comenzaron a caer logico corri para tratar de escapar,pero al quedarme sin camino comence a caer al vacio,afortunadamente Light Beam me logro rescatar,llegamos al camino y encontramos huellas,al parecer Mi doble y Nasty Trick habian encontrado la manera de cruzar este desfiladero..-¿Cual es la siguiente pista? me pregunto Light -Creo que es seguir caminando hacia el norte hasta encontrar un molino ¿Espero siga ahi? -¿Cuantos años tendra este mapa? -¿Porque? -bueno si es muy pero muy viejo quizas la estructura ya no exista -es un tremendo problema -¿Que haremos entonces? podemos intentar buscar un punto alternativo y de ahi tratar de orientarnos para poder seguir avanzando..seguimos las indicaciones del mapa,pero algo estaba mal seguimos las huellas de Nasty Trick y hackHex,pero parecia que se habian ido de largo,el molino nunca aparecio,asi que nos detuvimos y comenzamos a retroceder,tratando de analizar donde podria haber habido un molino een aquel lugar,de repente Light Beam vio una formacion rocosa algo extraña,al acercarnos a ella parecia ser la cimentacion de una estructura antigua asi que coincidimos que era el molino,Asi que volviamos a tener la ventala en esta caceria de tesoro,Asi que decidimos hacer una parada para descansar,sabiendo nuestra indiscutible ventaja creimos conveniente tomarnos un rato para comer algo y planear nuestro siguiente objetivo..en el mapa se veia una vifurcacion,un camino largo y uno corto,estabamos dialogando para ver que implicarian estos caminos,el primero rodeaba una cueva,la cual me daba la mala impresion de que esta seria una ruta peligrosa aunque bastante mas corta,decidimos tomar el camino seguro,ademas Light Beam no se sentia comodo en espacios cerrados y viendo la obvia ventaja decidimos que podriamos darnos es lujo,Por desgracia rodear una montaña tampoco es muy recomendable si no puedes volar o llevas cascos que el no tener la seguridad de poderse uno aferrar a algo,la verdad me estaba poniendo nervioso la altura,podian verse las nuves en la parte baja del acantilado camine lento y tratando de aferrarme lo mas posible a aquella escarpada orilla,pero mi suerte no duro mucho ya que una parte del suelo se rompio,y comence a caer violentamente hacia el vacio..Light Beam intento alcanzarme,pero el estaba a bastante distancia de donde estaba,solo podia cerrar mis ojos y esperar lo peor..Light Beam estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarme antes de tocar el suelo,Pero extrañamente cai en algo suave,Abri los ojos para ver de que se trataba -¿Pero que paso? -Wow eso ni yo me lo esperaba..Habia amortiguado mi caida ¿Una nube? era extraño normalmente la habria atravezado como algo sin consistencia,Le pedi a Light Beam que me levantara para tratar de retomar el camino,pero el no podia levantarme por el momento ya que se habia agotado por tratar de llegar hasta donde estaba yo,intente hacer algo mas pensado asi que use mi control elemntal tierra para aumentar la saliente de la montaña,Cuando estuvo a mi alcance salte para ponerme a salvo,pero estaba extrañado por la curiosa nube,asi que use una gran rafaga de viento para disiparla y ver si habia algo ahi dentro que pudiera haber amortiguado mi fatal caida,pero al hacer esto simplemente se deshizo..Asi que decidi usar mi control elemental tierra para hacer escalones firmes en la ladera de la montaña y tratar de recuperar el camino perdido,lo malo es que habia caido muchos metros,y eso me hizo que tardara un par de horas en retomar el camino que ya llebaba avanzado..Una vez pasada esta parte tomamos otro descanso para recuperar fuerzas -¿Hey que paso contigo? si hubieramos volado esta parte la habriamos pasado en minutos -Me quede pensando en eso,pero queria ver cuanto nos faltaba para llegar -¿Porque no lo dijiste en un principio? -Vaya eso nos hizo perder mas tiempo del que teniamos de ventaja -No me culpes,tu podrias haber pensado en usar tus habilidades para hacer un puente firme y eso igual habria sido muy util para avanzar este tramo..Estaba enojado con el o quizas conmigo mismo por no pensar rapidamente en una solucion segura,me habia quedao pensando en tantas soluciones que al final no habia hecho nada ¿Estaba enojado? eso fue extraño que si hubiera pensado en esta solucion habriamos pasado este peligroso lugar sin dificultades y por el contrario casi me mato haciendo algo que en principio no deberia haber hecho..ya habiamos pasado la mitad del tramo lo que nos aseguraba llegar al lugar marcado..Note que Light Beam estaba algo raro -¿Que te pasa? -Nada solo me siento un poco raro,quizas es el hecho que no estoy acostumbrado a esta forma y volar me agota mas que caminar -¿Y porque no caminas? y dejas eso, asi repones fuerzas y cuando lo necesitemos podras volar sin estar tan cansado -La verdad no lo se,quizas es porque en mi forma humana nunca tuve esa oportunidad de volar por mi mismo y sin ayuda de algo externo..Si supieras lo que es volar creo me entenderias,es algo que quiero disfrutar lo mas que pueda -Creo que te entiendo,pero es algo que hace muchos años podia hacer y ahora simplemente tengo que caminar como siempre lo he hecho -¿Alguna vez tuviste alas? -La primera vez que vine a Equestria las tenia,pero desaparecieron y poco me duro el gusto,quizas por eso te comprendo,el saber que tienes algo tuyo y de pronto no puedas usarlo es frustrante..Ya se habia hecho la hora de comer y saque algo para comer de mi bolsa,quizas el descanso nos ayude a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido..  
Despues de comer y analizar el mapa decidimos seguir el camino asi que despues de un buen rato de caminar llegamos a lo que eran las ruinas de un muy antiguo templo en forma de piramide de 3 caras,El lugar estaba en muy malas condiciones,habia en el centro de este una enorme puerta de roca,la cual estaba cerrada asi que decidi usar mi control elemental tierra y con el logre abrir las enormes puertas del lugar,Cuando entramos vimos que este lugar no parecia un templo como tal mas bien parecia que habia sido una especie de forja o algo asi,podian verse piezas de equipo para fundir metales a gran escala,pero no habia señales de lo que podia haber ocurrido en el lugar,note que no habia señales de lucha o de algun incidente que explicara el porque no habia nadie aqui,curiosamente no habia inscripcion de ningun tipo,ninguna indicacion del lugar o el cual era el proposito de este sitio,Asi que comence a buscar me entraba mucha curiosidad por lo ocurrido en este lugar..Asi llegamos a un cuarto lleno de armaduras,parecia una fabrica o algo asi,pero nunca imagine que hubiera en este lugar mas armaduras que ponys en toda equestria,pero extrañamente sentia que todas las armaduras eran diferentes,a pezar que todas lucian iguales,se podia sentir una energia diferente emanando de cada una de las armaduras de este lugar,como si cada una tuviera una personalidad propia o algo parecido,pero eso no me generaba ningun interes,lo que era muy raro..caminamos cada vez mas al centro de este lugar ,esa energia cada vez se hacia mas intensa,pero supongo esto fue para guardar algo muy importante..Asi llegamos hasta el fondo de este almacen,habia una enorme puerta cerrada muy similar a la de la entrada,pero cuando utilice mi poder para abrirla simplemente no pude abrirla -¿Que hacemos ahora?,pregunto Light Beam -Bueno tendremos que encontrar algun modo de poder abrirla,normalmente siempre hay una llave o mecanismo que abre este tipo de lugares -Bueno esto nos hace los ganadores de esta caceria ¿No lo cres? -Creo que si Pero antes de poder cantar victoria escuchamos una explosion muy poderosa al otro lado de este lugar -¿Que demonios fue eso? -No lo se pero creo necesitaremos ir a investigar..

 **105B Nasty Trick y HackHex  
**

Salimos rapidamente Nasty Trick y yo,dejando comiendo polvo a nuestra competencia,Sabiamos que si ganabamos podriamos hecharselo en cara,asi que cuando dejamos a mi doble y a Light Beam fuera de vista decidimos hecharle un vistazo al mapa para ver hacia donde tendriamos que ir,tendriamos que seguir el sendero en linea recta hasta salir del bosque,pero cuando apenas estabamos terminando de guardar el mapa nos encontramos con un grupo de criaturas que parecian lobos o coyotes,estas criaturas no parecian estar hechas de carne,mas bien parecian un monton de ramas y palos pegados,Nasty Trick comenzo a patearlos sin esperar a nada,asi que nos dedicamos a aporrear estas cosas,fue bastante divertido,pero apenas habiamos terminado estas cosas se volvieron a reincorporar -Demonios estas cosas nos haran perder tiempo! dijo Nasty con enojo,Yo simplemente ajuste mi brazalete y de un potente disparo acabe con estas cosas sin preocuparme por los resultados,asi seguimos a nuestro ritmo hasta salir del bosque,,segun este mapa teniamos que cruzar un cañon rocoso,era un desfiladero enorme,pero aunque el paso se veia firme este tipo de camino siempre tenia algun truco para pasar..caminamos el angosto camino ,cuando nos ataco una orda de criaturas voladoras,podria decir que eran murcielagos,pero estas cosas eran de roca solida,Ella dio saltos potentes para tratar de emboscar a estas cosas y comenzo a darles una spoderosas patadas,pero eso provoco que algunas de estas cosas salieran proyectadas contra las paredes de este cañon,que por lo poderoso del golpe, lo que empezo a provocar que el lugar se empezara a venir abajo corrimos lo mas rapido posible,tratando de evadir las rocas y las criaturas estas que trataban de huir del caos.. -Vaya eso estuvo intenso! -Es bastante estimulante,pero creo debemos bajar un poco el ritmo o nos dara un infarto..haha aun asi les llevamos una gran ventaja a los otros dudo que nos alcancen a ese paso -Tienes razon,aunque no debes subestimar a mi hermano,aunque no lo creas puede sacar ventaja de una situacion como esta -¿Sacar ventaja? lo dudo mucho ademas con mi otra parte seguro lo alentara mucho con sus indesiciones y falta de iniciativa -Pero toma en cuenta que eso le permite analizar mejor las cosas,con ello ver algo que no vemos comunmente -Patrañas! eso solo es perdida de tiempo -Bueno si eso es cierto ¿Hacia donde estamos corriendo?..Rapidamente me detuve,por ir discutiendo nisiquiera me moleste en ver hacia donde estabamos llegando -Se que no te agrada la idea,pero de vez en cuando hay que saber hacia donde estamos caminando -Espero no nos hayamos desviado demasiado..Nasty comenzo a revizar el mapa,y en efecto nos habiamos desviado bastante -Esto demorara mas de lo que imaginaba tendremos que regrezar y eso acabara con la ventaja que ya teniamos -¿Te parece si le quito el detctor al reloj D y les adelantamos algo de camino? -¿Que insinuas? -Que si le quito la contraseña el reloj D no avisara que nos adelantamos al camino -Hey si quedamos en una cosa es poco honorable hacer trampas -vaya no pense que eso te importara -A mi no me molesta hacer trampas PERO cuando se trata de Honor no soy de las que hacen trampa cuando de demostrar mi punto se trata -¿Entonces tomamos el camino de regrezo? le pregunte a ella para ver que me decia..Tras un par de minutos ella me dijo -Sigamos adelante! rodearemos este pantano y rodearemos hasta llegar a la ladera de la montaña si tomamos por este camino y usamos el atajo dentro de la montaña podriamos mantener nuestra ventaja..Asi que sin perder tiempo llegamos hasta el pantano,inmediatamente me di cuenta que era el mismo pantano donde alguna vez estuve con Relic Hunter y Rock Spelunker..Le dije a Nasty que este lugar era peligroso y muy traicionero..Pero ella no quizo escuchar,Por la experiencia que habia tenido en este lugar podriamos meternos en problemas serios ya que la flora de este pantano era demasiado resistente,Pero ella entro al pantano sin medir el riesgo,Por mi parte puse el reloj D en modo combate y aumente a maxima potencia la potencia de disparo,sabia que cuando estuviera ahi adentro las cosas se iban a poner bastante dificiles..Cuando entre al pantano trate de encontrarla,pero ella estaba perdida..Asi que decidi usar el relog D y sacar una herramienta para deshacerme de la flora hostil -NASTY! donde estas! grite fuertemente tratando de encontrarla -¿Rayos no puede escuchar lo que le dije? este lugar es particularmente peligroso..Cuando a lo lejos vi una luz..Bueno mas bien una sombra y una obscura explosion,Corri de inmediato y Vi a Nasty Trick peleando contra unos arboles bastante hostiles,y aunque ella estaba manteniendolos a raya con relativa facilidad decidi no intervenir hasta no ver la direccion donde estaria una salida viable,eso me estaba tomando tiempo,me costaba trabajo concentrarme pero logre encontrar un punto viable para salir,asi que salte a ayudarla y logre mejorar la situacion,le dije a Nasty que una vez distpare me siguiera para salir del lugar -Bien! tenias razon este lugar es mas de lo que sola puedo controlar -Entonces 3...2...1...CORRE! use un disparo del brazalete a maxima potencia que me permitio hacer una salida entre la densa vegetacion,pero justo cuando este se habia hecho casi al instante se estaba cerrando asi que Nasty Trick corrio y mientras lo hacia creo unas cuchillas de sombra muy filososas y comenzo a cortar algunas ramas que comenzaban a cerrar el paso,yo usaba las cuchillas que habia sacado del reloj D para cortar lo que no me dejaba pasar,afortunadamente salimos sin mucho problema antes que el pantano se cerrara detras de nosotros.  
Nasty Trick saco de un agujero en su sombra una especie de granada -¿Que rayos es eso? -No me gusta que algo se salga de mi control..Agarro esa cosa y la cubrio de sombras y la enterro en la sombra -¿Que haces? -Voy a hacer que ese pantano deje de fastidiar a los pobres infelices que tengan la desgracia de pasar por ahi..No terminaba de decir eso cuando escuche una explosion seca una gran cantidad de Gas salio del centro del pantano -¿Que fue eso? -Solo un pesticida muy poderoso,ese pantano dejara de existir en breve -Eso es excesivo! le dije tratando de hacerla recapacitar en lo que hizo..-Mira el quimico funciono perfectamente!..Podia verse aquella vegetacion abundante perder rapidamente el color y marchitarse repentinamente..Era inutil razonar con ella,quizas el lado bueno de eso es que ese pantano no cobrara la vida de algun inocente,por desgracia eso fue a costa de la vida de la vegetacion local..-¿No cres que eso fue muy exagerado? -¿El fin justifica los medios? -Aun asi las plantas de ese pantano estaban vivas -¿Y que hay de las pobres victimas del pantano? ¿No estaban vivas? -Podia haber otra solucion -Si nos detenemos a pensar "otras soluciones" jamas hariamos NADA! -Tu mas que nadie sabe eso!..Hay enemigos que por el simple hecho de perdonarlos llegan a cobrar las vidas de los inocentes,yo he comprendido esa cuestion y acepto -¿Nunca has pensado en la vida ajena? -Por esa razon tengo que ser fuerte y tomar esas dificiles desciciones,Mi hermano por el contrario es el que encuentra las soluciones,pero cuando el no puede encontrar la solucion yo tomo la desicion mas adecuada a la situacion -Sigo diciendo que es demasiado exagerado acabar con la vida de un pantano -La destruccion precede a la creacion ademas ya habia previsto una situacion como esta,la bomba la hizo mi hermano,asi que pronto la vida del lugar volvera a la normalidad dejando de lado la naturaleza asesina de este lugar  
-¿Y porque no me dijiste eso en primer lugar? -Solo tenia ganas de ver tu cara viendo este lado "obscuro" que tengo -Eso fue de muy mal gusto -Admitelo ni tu creiste que yo pudiera ser asi -Bueno eso no lo niego,pero mejor dejemos de estar bromeando que ya casi llegamos al lugar marcado en el mapa,Cuando llegamos vimos una piramide enorme literalmente a la mitad de la nada este lugar estaba arido e inospito,cuando llegamos a su entrada habia una enorme puerta hecha de roca,use mi control elemental tierra para abrirla,lo cual no fue ningun problema ,pero al entrar la perspectiva del lugar era muy diferente parecia un lugar donde se guardaban armaduras para ponys,lo sorprendente es que estas eran una cantidad impresionante hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo podia verse una puerta,sospechamos que quizas el famoso tesoro estuviera ahi adentro asi que sin perder tiempo avanzamos hasta aquella puerta,conforme nos ibamos acercando sentiamos una extraña energia en el lugar pero no prestamos atencion,solo queriamos reclamar el premio para concluir esta caceria de tesoro..  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta intente repetir lo mismo que hice para abrir la puerta del lugar,pero no funciono,Nasty Trick intento usar sus habilidades para intentar colarse al interior del lugar,al parecer la puerta estaba hecha de un material magico,y por lo visto no hay ningun tipo de luz en el interior,lo que impidio que Nasty Trick pudiera usar las sombras del interior para poder abrir la puerta desde dentro..Intente lanzarle fuego con todo mi poder,trate de congelarla al cero absoluto para ver si se quebraba el material,intente una onda sonica de alta potencia sin exito despues intente ver si era magnetica pero no funciono,aumentar su gravedar no funciono tampoco,esa cosa era indestructible,extrañamente esa roca era tan dura como el arcanium,pero dudaba mucho eso ya que la puerta estaba hecha de piedra lo que me terminaba irritando..-Rayos donde estara mi hermano -¿Para que lo quieres? -Tenemos un poder elemental combinado que podria destrozar esta puerta sin dificultad -No creo que un poder elemental combinado pueda hacerle ningun razguno a esta cosa -Nunca subestimes el trabajo en equipo en especial de fuerzas opuestas..Si usarasdos magnetos en polaridades inversas y logras forzarlos a unirse veras que su poder aumenta bastante sin perder esa capacidad -Eso lo se,pero dudo mucho sirva de algo ataque esta puerta con todos los elementos que conozco ,Tierra,fuergo,viento,agua,electricidad,plasma..Solo me faltaria probar tiempo y espacio pero si los uso perderemos la competencia -¿No te enseñaron a usar el equilobrio y prisma? -No tengo idea como usarlos -Bueno te contare un poco,como bien sabes es casi imposible dominar mas de un elemento a la gran mayoria de los seres vivos,pero pocos son capaces de dominar 4 ..pero cuenta la leyenda que hay algunos que pueden usar los 12 elemntos pero usarlos todos a la vez solo un verdadero experto podra hacerlo -Eon podia hacerlo -El secreto es dominar el equilibrio poder controlar las fuerzas de tal manera que aunque sean opuestas estas aumenten su poder -Eso no lo veo posible -En la naturaleza puedes verlo un volcan arrojando Lava o un alud, huracanes y tifones por mencionar algo,la naturaleza tiene ese equilibrio que permite combinar el poder de dos o mas elementos,y como sabes cuando eso ocurre, el resultado es poderoso -creo empiezo a comprender tu punto -Claro una cosa es usar el poder de 2 elementos a la vez sin que estos se anulen..La verdadera maestria es usar los 12 al mismo tiempo si lo logras,tu poder no tendria ningun limite -Pero mientras eso sucede intentare esto..Use el poder maximo del reloj D y dispare contra la puerta..Por desgracia el resultado no fue lo que habria deseado..


	22. Bloque 106-110

**106 La luz de la obscuridad**

Cuando Light y yo fuimos a ver que habia sido esa explosion,vimos a Nasty Trick y a mi contraparte golpeando aquella puerta -¿Que ocurrio aqui? pregunte sorprendido que ello hubieran llegado -Mira quienes van llegando conteste dejando en claro que nosotros habiamos llegado antes -hey tenemos mas de una hora tratando de abrir la puerta -Que raro tenemos un poco mas de eso aqui y no los vimos a ustedes..Los llevamos a donde estabamos y ellos vieron que habia una 2a puerta -Que raro normalmente este tipo de lugares solo poseen una unica puerta -Eso en verdad es extraño dijo Nasty sorprendida por la estructura del lugar -Miren! al parecer son 3 entradas una en cada cara de la piramide..Light estaba volando buscando una entrada externa al lugar y al parecer este sitio poseia tambien una tercera puerta en la otra cara..Lo que nos hizo pensar un poco mas en el proposito de este lugar rodeamos el sitio a ver si empujando las 3 puertas a la vez podia abrirse,pero no hubo exito..entre los 4 intentamos encontrar la manera de abrir esta entrada,pero no funcionaba nada de lo que intentaramos..Resultaba frustrante el no poder abrir alguna de las puertas,asi que decidi preguntarle sobre la famosa tecnica que hacia con su hermano,aquella que supuestamente es tan poderosa -Bueno hermano ¿Cres que sea momento de enseñarle a HackHex nuestra tecnica combinada? -Nunca la hemos hecho en esta forma, ademas si hubiera algo peligroso en el interior estariamos desprotegidos -A ver ¿De que se trata eso? que no me entero de nada de lo que dicen -Lo que mi hermana trata de decir es que nosotros en estos años desarrollamos una poderosa tecnica que combina Luz y obscuridad proyectada a manera de un poderoso rayo el cual puede destruir lo que sea,pero tiene un inconveniente,el cual nos deja exaustos y de alguna manera indefenzos -veo que una tecnica asi podria ser muy util en determinadas situaciones -lo es pero tardamos bastante en recuperarnos y tampoco se trata de gastar energia a lo tonto -Bueno ¿podrian explicarnos de que se trata? -Es lograr armonizarse para lograr un poderoso rayo que depende los elementos a combinar es necesario cierto grado de control para evitar que ambos ataques se destruyan entre si -Y ¿hacer eso en que beneficia? que usar dos elementos encontrados no veo que puede lograr -Por ejemplo si usas control agua y fuego adecuadamente puedes hervir a un oponente,ya que ambos elementos adquieren la fuerza y peculiaridades de ambos´por ejemplo en un ataque fuego/agua combinado puedes generar un ataque ne no pueda detenerlo ni el viento ni la tierra -Vaya eso suena util..Despues de un rato de explicacion Nasty y Light se prepararon para mostrarnos su tecnica combinada..Ambos se pusieron a distancia de la puerta y comenzaron a juntar su poder..Nasty Trick comenzo a usar su poder obscuro para concentrar una poderosa esfera de energia,lo mismo hizo Light Beam solo que el consentraba todo su poder Luz..Ahi notamos la excelente coordinacion y sincronizacion de ambos,ya que arrojaron su poder y se genero al momento una poderosa rafaga de luz y obscuridad la cual viajo a gran velocidad girando ambas esferas en espiral muy cerca y sin tocarse la una a la otra,lo que hizo que al girar generara y se elevara el poder de ambos ataques exponencialmente,y este poderosisimo ataque al impactar con aquella puerta logro destruirla con una poderosa y devastadora potencia,todos nos acercamos a ver lo que en aquel sitio se guardaba,al acercarnos mas vimos un par de luces rojas muy brillantes en lo obscuro de aquel cuarto,cuando nos acercamos vimos que esas luces no eran luces eran los ojos de algo que estaba en el interior pero al ver la puerta destruida esta cosa comenzo a caminar hacia esta salida el suelo retumbaba a cada paso que esta cosa daba,parecia ser en extremo pesada pero a nivel tecnologico o industrial esta cosa parecia ser muy primitiva pero supongo tambien esta cosa es muy poderosa cuando salio era lo que parecia ser un enorme automata de aproximadamente un granero de altura (a eso de unos 15M de alto aprox)asi que analizamos las acciones de esta cosa´pero sin previo aviso comenzo a destruir deliberadamente todo lo que aqui habia..Light Beam se acerco para observar este automata con mas detenimiento pero este lo golpeo con mucha fuerza,afortunadamente logro reincorporarse sin mucho daño,pero apezar de la lentitud fisica del automata,asi que decidimos destruirlo,pero esa cosa era indestructible,todo lo lo que lo atacabamos parecia no hacerle efecto asi que mientras ellos 3 intentaban dañar esa cosa entre a ver si habia algo que nos explicara a que nos estamos enfrentando..Pero encontre algunas indicaciones que podrian ayudarnos a identificar que estaba ocurriendo en primer lugar..

 **107 El golem indestructible**

Mirando de reojo el cuarto donde esta cosa estaba lo unico que en este lugar habia era una oxidada armadura,inutil y obsoleta..Asi que sali a ayudarlos Nasty Trick intentaba golpear al golem con su fuerza y control elemental sombra,mientras Light Beam volaba e intentaba hacerle daño con sus ataques de luz,pero nadie podia hacerle daño ta que estaban exaustos por el ataque que habian realizado anteriormente..Yo comence a dispararle con el reloj D a toda potencia pero no le hacia ningun razguño a este paso acabariamos agotados y a merced de esta cosa..  
Pero al ver el grabado en uno de los costados de esta mole recorde haberlo visto en alguna parte,Asi que saque el diario de Ranger Dan y rapidamente le heche un vistazo a lo que crei ver Asi encontre un apartado donde explicaba de que se trataba esta maquina..  
Hace muchos años habia una guerra en equestria,un artesano constructor fue elegido por los 3 bandos para armar a los ejercitos,por desgracia los 3 bandos querian tenerlo de su lado,pero el nunca acepto,fue forzado a hacer armamento dia y noche sin parar,el en su desesperacion creo al golem,esta criatura acabaria de lleno con las 3 facciones de una sola vez,pero esta criatura se salio de control y comenzo a atacar a todo ser vivo de aquel lugar,Asi aquel viejo artesano creo la armadura definitiva la armadura del alicorni logrando acoplat las virtudes de cada bando,pero necesitaban a un valiente quien pudiera enfrentar a este gigantesco automata,Asi que al terminar su maxima creacion esta eligio a un joven de las afueras,ajeno a la guerra y con un corazon tan puro como un diamante,asi el se convirtio en un justiciero,que este legendario guerrero uso para detener a tan temible creacion,logrando desctivarla y apezar de su poder este poderoso guerrero nunca pudo destruir al automata,pero encerro al golem y la armadura para evitar que esta temible maquina no pudiera ser controlada,fue sellada en esa camara indestructible esperando que no hubiera algun tonto que decidiera liberarla..Creo que nosostros fuimos esos tontos me dije a mi mismo..Asi que regrese al cuarto y revise esta vieja armadura..Por desgracia solo era un trozo de metal sin ningun poder o utilidad..Asi que comence a hacer lo que se hacer mejor,analizar a mi oponente,en este caso el golem deberia tener una fuente de poder,y comence a revisar si habia algo que pudieramos quitarle y con ello detener esta cosa,Asi descubri que esta cosa tenia una fuente de poder interna,pero por desgracia el area para pode meter algo ahi dentro era muy pequeña y solo era visible cuando el golem levantaba sus brazos Por desgracia provocar que esta cosa hiciera eso era mas que dificil ya que aunque se movia muy lento el espacio era muy pequeño y no habia modo de poderle hacer algun daño real..asi que no habia mucha opcion,pero recorde que el poderoso ataque que Nasty Trick y Light Beam habian hecho, si golpearamos el punto correcto de esta cosa quizas tendriamos suficiente espacio para poder hacerle un verdadero daño en su interior..Asi que le pedi a Nasty Trick y Light Beam hacer nuevamente ese poderoso ataque tratando de golpear el centro de este golem..Por desgracia ellos estaban agotados tras hacer este ataque,no tenia idea de como poder solucionar esto ya que todo lo que intentamos no funcionaba,inclusive aumentar la gravedad no parecia hacerle algun daño,tenia que encontrarle un punto debil a esta cosa cuanto antes,por otra parte estaba atacandolo con todo lo que tenia,inclusive como ultimo recurso utilizamos toda la potencia del reloj D y con un disparo combinado no logramos hacerle gran cosa solo una pequña grieta,por desgracia el reloj D no tendria otra carga asi de potente en unas cuantas horas..pero entre los 4 intentamos ataques combinados y aunque logrambamos aturdir a esta cosa no tendriamos suficiente para hacerle un daño contundente,Era como tratar de romper una roca con una almohada..Tenia que encontrar alguna manera de emular el poderoso ataque de Light y Nasty..Pero ahi fue donde podria hacer esa diferencia.. -Light,Nasty intenten mantener al golem con los brazos fuera de su panza, yo y mi doble intentaremos igualar su ataque -¿Estas loco? nunca hemos intentado hacer algo asi con solo verlo -¿Cres que no estoy conciente? Pero si no detenemos esta cosa antes que salga de este lugar muchas vidas inocentes podrian estar en peligro -¿Y como supones podremos hacer una tecnica como esta desde cero? -Se supone que tu y yo somos lo mismo y que de alguna manera podemos tener un pensamiento coordinado -¿Yo pensar igual que tu? ¿Eres tonto o que? -¿Quieres que esta cosa destruya la vida de este mundo? -Creo que te entiendo..Bueno al mal paso darle prisa..Comenzamos a concentrarnos para poder emular el poderoso ataque combinado de Nasty Trick y Light Beam,por primera vez estaba trabajando armonicamente con mi contraparte,quizas por una casualidad del destino,pero no podia dejar de intentar hacer lo correcto..Asi que concentre todo mi poder Luz y obscuridad que poseia en mi cuerpo (o cuerpos en este caso) y cuando Light y Nasty nos dieron el momento de atacar logramos lanzar un poderoso rayo,inclusive mas poderoso que el que nuestros amigos habian logrado en primer lugar,esta brutal onda de poder logro impactar al golem haciendole un agujero que lo atravezo de lado a lado,el agujero que le dejo al golem era enorme con este daño esta cosa simplemente cayo al piso y dejo de funcionar inmediatamente...

 **108 Reflexiones**

Con la destruccion de esta maquina de guerra decidimos ver con calma lo que en este misterioso cuarto habia,era muy decepcionante el supuesto tesoro que encontrariamos en este lugar, Vimos la supuesta armadura y nos pusimos a imaginar quien habria sido ese valiente guerrero y que poderes podria haber obtenido este misterioso trozo de metal oxidado era una armadura conocida por "la armadura del alicornio" conformada de 3 partes unos protectores para los cascos,una montura con espacio para las alas y un casco con un agujero para el cuerno,era curioso como algo asi podria haber sido un objeto con un supuesto poder como para haber detenido a esta endiablada maquina..-Bueno chicos creo que ahora si esta busqueda de tesoros termino,dijo light Beam tratando de dar pie a una despedida -creo que tienes razon hermano,lastima que no hayamos podido determinar quien gano en realidad -Olvidalo,afortunadamente esto no paso a mayoresy que pudimos detener a esta cosa sin muchos problemas. -Ahora si ¿me podrias entregar ese mapa? -Por supuesto! creo ahora ssi no servira de nada conservarlo..Ambos les esntregamos el mapa a Nasty,esperando ya no hubiera nada problematico con este lugar..Asi Nasty trick y Light Beam se despidieron,de pronto un portal se abrio y ambos lo atravezaron..Volteando a mi alrededor estaba solo -¿Pero que rayos? regrese al cuarto y vi a mi contraparte probandose esa vieja armadura -¿Que tal se ve? -Dejate de tonterias y larguemonos de aqui -Vaya te gusta arruinarme la diversion..Pero me llevare esta armadura,quizas los guardianes puedan sacarle brillo y ponerla en algun museo -Sabes creo tienes mucha razon -creo que esta cosa podria hablar de una historia desconocida y quizas con suerte algun dia podriamos saber que fue este lugar exactamente..Cuando salimos del lugar,comenzamos a ver un bosque verde -¿Pero que rayos?! este templo parecia ya no estar en algun sitio desertico y vacio,ahora habia una densa vegetacion en el lugar,donde alguna vez estuvo ese terrible pantano ahora habia un sitio lleno de pequeños arboles y un verdor espectacular.. -¿Que ocurre? pregunte sorprendido de la reaccion -Este lugar era un desierto inclusive cuando Nasty Trick detono aquel explosivo el lugar estaba completamente marchito -¿No lo habras soñado o algo asi?..Me quede viendome y dije ¿Cres que estaria diciendo estas tonterias si no fueran verdad? -Bueno si supiera que paso quizas podria tener una idea de lo que te sorprendio -Olvidalo! creo sera algo que solo yo habria visto..  
No podiamos hacer un portal ya que esto nos habia dejado agotados,recordaba la epoca en que no podia hacer un portal sin agotarme por el haberlo hecho..decidimos acampar en el lugar,quizas en unas horas podriamos hacer un portal para llegar al cuartel de los guardianes..comimos algo y esperaba poder dormir,pero en este estado tenia bastantes dias de no poder hacerlo,sabia el porque pero no podia conciliar siquiera un rato de descanzo..Asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio fue hablar con mi contraparte -¿Que hacemos ahora? -lo mismo te iba a preguntar,nunca pense que esta aventura resultara tan inutil -¿Inutil? esta chatarra no sirve para nada y yo pense que encontrariamos algo satisfactorio -No me digas que no te gusto viajar con alguien nuevo y eso sin contar la tecnica nueva que aprendimos -Tarde o temprano habriamos dado con como hacerla -¿Estas seguro? que si no es por Light y Nasty jamas habriamos pensado en usar estos elementos de la manera en que ellos lo hacian -Bueno quizas en eso tengas razon,pero aun asi siento que esto fue inutil -Tienes que admitir que esos dos apezar de ser tan diferentes parecen tener un lazo muy fuerte que los hace mejores -¿y eso en que nos beneficia? -Bueno si aprendemos algo de ellos quizas podriamos llevarnos mejor y encontrar una solucion a nuestro problema -deja de pensar en eso mañana le dejaremos estas cosas a los guardianes y regresaremos a casa -¿Extrañas a Mama y papa? -la verdad si,hace tiempo que salimos y no hemos encontrado nada que nos vuelva a dejar como antes -Lo unico que me preocupa es volverte a tener en mi cabeza..dejate de tonterias e intentemos dormir que estar en este estado me esta volviendo loco..  
Se dio el amanecer y no logramos ninguno de los dos conciliar el sueño nisiquiera con muestras almohadas..decidimos hacer un portal y regrezar con los guardianes..cuando llegamos no habia mucha actividad en el lugar,la mayoria habia salido al festival que habia en la ciudad,Asi que fuimos directamente con Wise Guardian y le entregamos las piezas de la armadura que habiamos encontrado,nos despedimos y fuimos a ver que habia en la ciudad,en todos mis viajes a Equestria jamas habia visto un festival de estos..Era cuiroso que Mama tampoco hubiera hablado de estos eventos,que por lo que veiamos eran algo muy comun y aparentemente divertidos..Asi que decidimos contagiarnos del folklor local y dar una vuelta por este lugar..

 **109 de vuelta a Casa**

Tras haber recorrido el lugar pudimos ver si hay algo lo suficientemente bueno,sin exito aunque ninguno de los dos podia dejar de admirar algunas cosas que en este lugar hacian,despues de curiosear un buen rato decidimos buscar un sitio donde comer,que con las prisas nisiquiera desayunamos..asi que buscando un sitio adecuado para desayunar vimos un puesto atestado de Ponys,decidi acercarme a ver de que se trataba o el porque este local era bastante popular..Aunque no deberia de sorprenderme eran Pastry Cream y su pequeña Rainbow,estaban vendiendo pasteles a todos aquellos que estaban en el lugar,decidi saludar a Pastry quien sorprendida de verme en este lugar apenas podia lograr una conversacion ya que no dejaba de vender pasteles,asi que decidi ayudarla..mientras tanto mi contraparte decidio seguir su paseo cuando me encontre con Rock Spelunker -Hey ¿que tal te ha ido? rato sin verte por la guardia -He estado haciendo unas cosas para pasar el tiempo,ahi si quieres dale un vistazo a la armadura que encontre -¿Has visitado recientemente Alquimia? -Hace poco fui y afortunadamente las cosas ya volvieron a la normalidad desde la destruccion de Eon -¿Destruyeron a Eon?! -Asi fue aunque con ayuda de todo la ciudad -Vaya que eres sorprendente! -Como me gustaria volver a Alquimia y ver como han cambiado las cosas -¿Cual seria el problema? -Bueno como ya sabes llevo bastante tiempo viviendo en este mundo y no se si pueda encajar de nuevo alla -No te preocupes mi hermana Bright Eyes esta a cargo de la reconstruccion de la ciudad,solo buscala y dudo mucho tengas algun problema .solo me despedire de los amigos y tomare tu oferta,quizas exista una manera de poder ir y venir cuando uno lo necesite -Eso no seria un problema solamente necesitarias uno de estos..Como el reloj D ya estaba completamente recargado digitalice un brazalete para Rock el cual le enseñe como usarlo y aunque era una version poco potente del que tenia anteriormente dudo Rock Spelunker tuviera necesidad de usar este brazalete como arma..Asi que el fue para alquimia,vaya tenia que ir de visita cuando vuelva a ser uno otra vez..Para esto ya habian pasado un par de horas desde que me separe,asi que decidi ir a ver como estaba mi contraparte con Pastry Cream..Al parecer habian vendido todo lo que Pastry traia,ella se sorprendio al ver que Habia dos de Mi,era normal tomando en cuenta que nisiquiera saben que hago cuando vengo a Equestria -¿Pero como es que hay 2 HackHex? -Es una historia larga -Me gustaria que nos visitaran un dia,asi podriamos platicar con calma sobre tus aventuras -Seria bueno eso ¿Que haran ahora? -bueno venimos al festival a vender unos pasteles y al terminar llevaria a Rainbow Cake a conocer la ciudad -¿Rainbow Cake? No la he visto en todo el dia -¿Donde se habra metido esta traviesa? -Creo tener una idea de donde puede estar,Mientras señalaba un area de juegos infantiles..Vimos a la pequeña Rainbow escondida entre los demas jovenes del lughar,pero para evitar que se escapara e hiciera de las suyas me pase a la parte trasera del lugar,Pastry intento agarrarla pero en efecto ella intentaria escapar por la parte trasera,asi que sin que ella se lo esperara la capture y la lleve con su madre -Mama no es justo! quiero divertirme un poco mas en este lugar -Ya es hora de irnos,ademas el camino a casa es muy largo y no podemos dejar solo a tu padre con la carga de la pasteleria -¿Porque no se quedan un rato mas?,yo me encargo que lleguen antes de la hora de dormir -¿Pero son varias horas de trayecto en tren ¿Como piensas hacer que lleguemos a tiempo? -No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo -Vaya! ¿no pensaras en seguir con esto? -Vamos necesitamos relajarnos y aprobechar lo que queda del festival -Ok pero no te quejes si quedamos otra vez agotados..  
Estuvimos disfrutando de lo que esta celebracion podia ofrecer,y tengo que admitir,una vez que conoces a la pequeña rainbow te acabas acostumbrando a su peculiar manera de ver las cosas..Cuando el sol estaba apunto de ponerse decidimos que ya era hora de irnos del lugar..Asi que llevamos a Pastry y a rainbow a una calle alejada de la multitud,Asi abri un portal a casa de Pastry -Vamos a casa les dije -No sabia que los ponys pudieran hacer magia -Wow mami el podria enseñarme muchos trucos! -No! porque eres demasiado traviesa -Mama! siempre arruinas la diversion..Entramos todos al portal y llegamos a las orillas del pueblo donde vive Pastry -Wow eso si que fue un viaje rapido!,creo te debo una cena y la estancia -No se preocupen -Hey y ¿esa cosa siempre ha estado ahi? -¿Que cosa? Señale una ciudad flotante que se acercaba muy lentamente a este pueblo -No se preocupen de vez en cuando llega a sobrevolar este pueblo,por esa razon queria estar temprano aqui,ya que hay una buena venta de pasteles cada que viene la ciudad por estas tierras..Mañana temprano podras verla mejor o quizas visitarla -Perfecto jamas habia visto una ciudad flotante -Bueno yo por mi parte vi una colonia espacial aunque dudo pueda ser comparable a esto -¿Colonia espacial? pregunto Rainbow intrigada -Larga historia pequeña..-Mejor avisale a tu papa que ya estamos en casa -Si mami! Rainbow corrio a su casa veloz mente -Vaya esa pequeña como nos cambio la vida,pero queria decirte,mas bien decirles que Rainbow tendra un nuevo hermanito,pero quiero que sea una sorpresa..No habia prestado atencion a lo abultado del vientre de Pastry -¿Podran soportar 2 pequeños traviesos como Rainbow? -Ya nos acostumbramos,ademas ya lo hemos platicado y creo eso le ayudara a madurar un poco -Eso espero,que esa pequeña es tremenda.. -Pero aun asi te agradezco que nos hayas hecho el milagro,jamas pense poder llegar a ser madre algun dia -No nos lo agradezcas,Mi madre esta feliz que su pocion sirviera muy bien -En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo,Mama siempre ha gustado de ayudar a los demas..Tras esta platica decidimos tomar un descanzo e intentar dormir esa noche..

 **110 una mañana de pasteleria**

Tras un infructifero intento de conciliar el sueño,me puse a platicar con mi contraparte -¿Que hiciste mientras ayudaba a Pastry a vender pasteles? -Nada importante solo vi a Rock y lo mande de regreso a alquimia -¿Viste a Rock y no me dijiste? -No te perdiste de nada,solo una aburrida platica sobre lo que estaria ocurriendo ahora en alquimia -¿Aburrida? si casi fue destruida la ciudad y apenas salimos vivos de eso -Te preocupas demasiado,ademas sin algo a que temer ¿Que cres que pasara en ese mundo dentro de unos 1000 años? -La verdad ni idea -Si siguen con esas tonterias sospecho que la historia se repetira -No subestimes a los habitantes de alquimia,No creo sean tan tontos para repetir la historia -¿Cres que papa y mama pensarian lo mismo? -Aun asi acabamos con Eon eso seria el menor de los males -¿Estas seguro? Eon siempre nos ha sorprendido con cosas que nisiquiera podemos imaginar,Ademas yo no pude ver su supuesto deceso -Ahora que lo pienso tampoco pude ver que ocurrio cuando dispararon esas armas,creo que despues de esto tendremos que ver que ocurrio realmente con Eon -si quizas sigue vivo podria ayudarnos a volver a ser uno -Patrañas! me gusta mucho ser quien soy y no quisiera volver a ser indeciso y cobarde -¿Cobarde? que tu actuas sin pensar! -Ya dejate de lloriqueos,en un rato va a amanecer y me gustaria ver esa ciudad flotante -¿porque siempre encuentras el modo de cambiarme la conversacion? -Es una perdida de tiempo estar dandole vueltas a lo mismo,ademas quiero disfrutar cada momento,y no estarme preocupando por lo que podria pasar..  
Nos levantamos cuando escuchamos a alguien bajando las escaleras -¿Ya estan despiertos tan temprano? pregunto Pastry -No habia mucho que hacer en la noche -¿No pudieron dormir? me hubieran dicho y les hubiera preparado el chocolate de la abuela,con una taza caliente del mismo los pondria a descanzar en menos de un santiamen,Dejen les preparo un poco y espero les quite esas ojeras que tienen..Pastry preparo un poco de su chocolate,tenia un olor bastante agradable(cosa que mi contraparte tambien parecio estar de acuerdo con eso) -Cuidado que esta bastante caliente Yo decidi tomarlo con calma,saborearlo,tenia un sabor muy dulce..Mientras mi contraparte ya llevaba la segunda taza de chocolate yo segui disfrutandolo,cuando me disponia a servirme una segunda porcion el ya se habia acabado todo y de un asqueroso erupto mostrando su satisfaccion -Hey no seas cerdo! -Aunque no me haga dormir este chocolate es delicioso -Me alegra que les guste -Vaya que imagen nos estas dando que no es nuestra casa -Ok,tienes razon,Disculpa mis modales Pastry -No te preocupes,me siento feliz al saber que mi bebida les gusto..Asi que ayudamos a preparar la pasteleria para este nuevo dia,Era curioso como desde la primera vez que venimos a este pequeño pueblo no habiamos tenido un dia tranquilo o sin alguna preocupacion,me recordaba aquellos dias que pase con Pastry y Pack,era cuurioso como hasta mi desquisiante contraparte ayudaba en poner en orden este lugar,note que apezar de tener un caracter dificil cuando se trataba de hacer algo el no se rendia,y yo no iba tampoco a quedarme de cascos cruzados..Rato despues comenzaron a llegar los trabajadores de la pasteleria de Pastry,Pack Bajo a desayunar con la pequeña Rainbow,Pastry apezar del trabajo les preparo un gran desayuno Pack llevo a Rainbow a la escuela y se fue a trabajar,Que la correspondencia no iba a entregarse que estuvimos un par de horas ayudando en la pasteleria,hasta que alguien familiar llego a la barra,era el primer cliente del dia..-Hola ¿Tienen el encargo de Rainbow Cakes para la escuela? -Permitame un momento mientras fui con pastry para avisarle de este cliente yo me quede viendo al sujeto este,Pero si era Nitro Blast -¿Nitro Blast? -¿Te conozco? -Vaya pense que no volveria a verte desde lo del pantano -¿Costado blanco? vaya que has crecido -Mi nombre es HACKHEX! -Calma muchacho! no pense que se te diera el ser pastelero,Aunque no podria imaginarte en algun puesto mas importante -Solo estoy ayudando aqui! y si quieres pelea creo puedo ponerte en tu lugar en cualquier momento -Calmate,si quieres puedo llevarte a que tomes un pequeño curso de la guardia real,aunque dudo mucho puedas soportar el intenso entrenamiento -¿Me estas retando? -Te propongo algo si logras pasar el entrenamiento te dejo de decir costado blanco,costado blanco..Vaya este sujeto sabia como ponerme de mal humor,aunque ahora si tenia un pretexto para visitar esa ciudad flotante -Hey ¿Que te pasa? le preguntaba a mi contraparte -¿Te acuerdas de este sujeto? Creo necesitara una buena leccion de modales -Calmate! no podemos pelear aqui! recuerda que es la pasteleria de pastry -Te odio cuando tienes razon -¿Dos costados blancos? Vaya sorpresa! pero dudo puedan soportar el entrenamiento -¿De que entrenamiento esta hablando este tipo? -Prepara tus cosas que en unas horas estaremos en la ciudad y le enseñare a este sujeto a respetarnos..Cuando pastry le entrego su encargo a Nitro Blast este salio de la pasteleria volando -Los espero en el campo de entrenamiento,a menos que se acobarden! -Rayos como me irrita ese sujeto -Aunque no lo creas a mi tambien me pone de malas..Comence a buscar en el reloj D alguna manera de poder ir hacia la ciudad,tambien una manera de poder caminar en las nubes ya que era mas que logico que necesitaria ayuda para eso,mientras mi contraparte estaba despidiendose de Pastry por los dos,Asi que cuando menos me di cuenta,el estaba haciendo un portal -¿Que esperas? vamos a poner en su lugar a este tipo -Era la primera vez que mi contraparte actuaba impulsivamente,asi que lo segui,cuando aparecimos en esta ciudad,era curioso como la gran mayoria de las cosas estaban hechas de nubes,Vamos a preguntar donde esta el campo de entrenamiento -Oye pero!..Cuando antes me di cuenta vi que podia caminar en las nubes -Vamos sigueme -Pero ¿Como puedes hacer eso? -Sigueme y lo veras,Titubeando un poco pide la nube,era curioso como podiamos caminar por estas cosas,seguia siendo una nube y por el contrario no necesitaba hacer nada para poder caminar por ellas,Lo que me hizo pensar que el ya sabia que podiamos hacer eso...


	23. Bloque 111-115

**111 ¿Cuanto tiempo paso?**

Esta vez viaje a Alquimia pense que quizas con la tecnologia que ahi actualmente habia y los datos que ahora poseia podria construir una maquina que pudiera rastrear a Enya por el multiverso..Asi volvi una vez mas a Alquimia,esta vez podia ver que la ciudad habia sido reconstruida,y esta vez habia un edificio que usaba aquel viejo parque como entrada,supuse que en este lugar nuevo podria encontrar a Bright Eyes o a Rock Spelunker, llegue a la entrada y habia un pony en ahi -No se permite el paso! -Disculpa amigo ¿Podrias decirme quien esta a cargo en este lugar? -¿Para que quieres saberlo? -Solo quiero que me informen quien esta a cargo de la ciudad actualmente -¿Acaso eres tonto? el consejo ha dirigido desde la destruccion de Eon -Bien ¿y donde puedo encontrar a este consejo? -Vaya si seras ,Este es el centro del consejo -¿Entonces el consejo esta en este lugar? ..El tipo de la entrada comenzo a llamar refuerzos -Solo quiero saber si puedo hablar con alguien a cargo,no quiero pelear -Ya me hartaron tus preguntas tontas,creo que un rato en la prision puede poner tus ideas en orden..-Hey si no he hecho nada malo! cuando de pronto varios guardias llegaron al lugar,Uno de ellos intento usar magia para capturarme,pero obvio no le funciono,otro uso un dispositivo que me sujeto los cascos,y me derribo -¿Que pretenden? Use mi poder elemental para romper las ataduras -El agresor es peligroso unidades actuen con precaucion! -Hey! yo no estoy agrediendo a nadie,Solo quiero ver a alguien! -Autorizada fuerza de contencion! Asi que me emezaron a disparar con un liquido pegajoso -Rayos esto sera dificil quitarlo del pelaje! Pero ya era tan diestro en el control elemental que podia quitarme el liquido este sin problemas,asi que lo use para contener a mis agresores -Imposible el agresor es muy peligroso necesitamos refuerzos! AUXILIO! -Calmense! yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie solo quiero buscar a unos amigos!..Asi que como acto de buena fe les quite el liquido pegajoso de sus cuerpos -¿Estas seguro que no quieres hacernos daño? -Que si quisiera hacer eso ya lo habria hecho ¿no lo cren? -¿Cual es tu nombre? -HackHex -¿HackHex? eso es imposible! el abandono alquimia hace mas de 10 años! -¿10Años? pero que rayos esta pasando -Disculpenos señor! de haber sabido que era usted no habriamos actuado de esta manera -No se preocupen,aunque el guardia de la entrada fue algo grosero en un principio..  
Pero dejando de lado este incidente decidi preguntar algo -¿Saben en donde puedo encontrar a alguien de nombre Bright Eyes o Rock Spelunker? -No se de ellos pero quizas en la central de seguridad puedan darte la informacion,si gustas te acompaño -Muchas gracias,este lugar cambio mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui -y ¿Donde has estado todos estos años? Bueno no he hecho mucho ya que para mi solo fueron un par de meses desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui -Eso es sorprendente..Platique con el un buen rato,era curioso saber que habia ocurrido en 10 años en alquimia,Cuando llegamos a la estacion el guardia me canalizo con el jefe de seguridad de la cuidad -¿Este es el legendario HackHex que derroto a Eon?,No lo creo es muy pequeño y debil -No te dejes guiar por la apariencia,el puso en jaque a toda la seguridad del centro del consejo -Eso es sorprendente,el centro es el lugar mejor custodiado de toda alquimia -Quisiera que le ayudaras a localizar a sus amigos -Muy bien ¿Cuales son los nombres de tus amigos HackHex? -Son Rock Spelunker y Bright Eyes -¿Rock Spelunker? -Si ¿Lo conoce? -El es profesor en la universidad de alquimia,Mi hija esta en una de sus clases -¿Y sabe donde vive? -No pero su direccion esta en la base de datos de la ciudad si me permites unos minutos te dare la informacion que necesitas,espere un rato sentado en la estancia de la estacion,cuando el jefe de seguridad llego con una hoja la cual me entrego -Te deseo suerte y espero puedas encontrar lo que buscas! -Gracias por la ayuda! -¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera llevarme? No pero deja te busco un mapa de la ciudad -la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aqui -Aqui esta,mira no esta muy lejos de la estacion! Saludame al profesor Spelunker de mi parte y dile que no sea tan estricto con la calificacion demi hija jejeje -Le saludare de su parte...Pero aqui solo esta la direccion de Rock Spelunker ¿Donde esta la direccion de Bright Eyes? -No te preocupes,estara muy cerca de ahi,solo sigue el mapa..Asi que me despedi y me dispuse a caminar un poco por el lugar,la verdad el paisaje habia cambiado mucho,aunque seguia siendo una ciudad tecnomagica y podia ver que en algunas cosas mi sola presencia producia estragos,pero esta vez no me preocupo demasiado esta clase de incidentes..

 **112 Una pareja que no me esperaba**

Despues de caminar un rato llegue a una casa de aspecto medio (ni muy lujosa pero bastante bien construida) verifique por enesima vez los datos que me habian proporcionado para localizar a Rock,No podia haber errores,era el lugar correcto,decidi tocar la puerta,escuche una voz en el interior -Un momento! despues de un rato salio alguien a abrir la puerta -Vaya sorpresa! que bueno volverte a ver!..Era rock quien ya se veia mas viejo (cualquiera se veria mas viejo despues de 10años) -Wow que viejo te vez -y tu no has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi ¿Donde esta tu copia? -Ya hice las pases con el,he vuelto a ser uno otra vez -Me alegro mucho!,pasa que me gustaria contarte lo que ha ocurrido todos estos años!..Pasamos al interior de la casa,era sorprendente,parecia una casa terrestre,habia television,y muchos aparatos electronicos y algunos que a simple vista no sabia que cosa eran. -¿Que ha ocurrido estos años que estuve fuera? -Pues mucho,reconstruimos la ciudad y les hicimos recordar a los Hexers y a los Hax Machina el porque se fundo la ciudad,Ahora ellos solo pelean en recreaciones historicas sin hostilidades -Eso es bueno,supongo -No te preocupes ellos ya tienen registros de lo ocurrido y de la llegada de los 3 herederos de alquimia -¿3 Herederos? -Si los hijos de StarHex y el Hackmaster -Ahh ya entendi,pero te recuerdo que Bright Eyes es mi hermana tambien -Ya lo se,Me tomo varios meses explicarles el porque eras 2 seres en aquella pelea,Tuve que inventarles una historia al respecto ya que dudo quisieran creer lo que en verdad ocurrio,Ademas las leyendas necesitan una historia interezante -¿Que clase de historia inventaste? solo que estas vinculado al espiritu de la ciudad y que gracias a sus disputas te dividieron,haciendote debil ante el poder de Eon y que la unica manera de que Alquimia sea una poderosa ciudad es que siempre sse mantenga unida,sean magicos o tecnologicos -Y hablando de Magia ¿Que le paso a tu cutie mark? -¿Te refieres a esa marca en el trasero que tenia en equestria? -Si esa misma -Desaparecio hace unos años,aunque extrañamente despues de eso comence a volver a ser diestro en otras diciplinas y con ello pudimos dirigir mejor al nuevo consejo de alquimia -Entonces te quedaste a dirigir este reino? -Bueno solo mientas recontruiamos la ciudad,ademas ahora tengo otras prioridades,Soy profesor en la universidad de alquimia y eso es trabajo de tiempo completo,ademas ahora tengo otras responsabilidades tambien por esa razon dejamos de dirigir el consejo -¿Responsabilidades? ¿Dejamos? (haciendo alucion al plural) -En ese momento se escucho abrirse la puerta,Escuche unos pasos acercandose a donde estabamos -Papa! -Hijo te quiero presentar a un gran amigo..HackHex te presento a mi hijo JackTex -¿JackTex? Se parece mucho a mi nombre -Hace unos años me case y ahora tengo un hijo y mi esposa ahora esta esperando al segundo -Vaya que no has perdido el tiempo -Papa ¿Este es el HackHex del que tanto me contabas? -Si el es un gran amigo mio -No se ve tan poderoso como le lo describias -No se necesita poder para poder hacer las cosas correctas -Vaya pequeño ¿Cuantos años tiene? Va a cumplir 8 este año -Querida!,quisiera que vieras a quien tenemos de visita..El pequeño JackTex sue corriendo a donde se encontraba su mama,y de pronto escuche una caida en la cocina de la casa,Rock fue de inmediato y mi sorpresa tambien era bastante grande,Era Bright Eyes! -¿Papa porque mama se desmayo?..Yo rapidamente saque una planta medicinal de aroma intenso (que se usa como sales aromaticas)Cuando Bry recupero el conocimiento -¿HackHex? me alegra verte -¿Que ocurrio te encuentras bien? pregunto rock preocupado -Estoy bien cariño,solo es que me impacto la sorpresa -Creo que vine en un moy mal momento -No te preocupes por eso,Bry solo se sorprendio con la noticia,tenia anos sin verte,desde el nacimiento de HackTex,Pero parece que vienes otro momento en el tiempo -¿Que fue lo que ocurrio? -Al parecer viajaste unos años al fuuturo,pero no te preocupes No sera la ultima vez que te veamos por aqui -Creo que estoy teniendo problemas con los que hago normalmente,quizas encuentre el porque mi poder esta actuando tan raro estos dias -Querido recuerda el encargo -Gracias por recordarmelo,ya se me habia olvidado..Rock salio de la cocina -¿Te casaste con rock? Pense que sentar cabeza no era lo tuyo -En principio asi era,pero Rock Spelunker me hizo notar que mi vida habia terminado cuando volvi a ser organica,al contrario apenas habia comenzado..Rock regreso y traia una caja algo vieja..

 **113 La maquina misteriosa**

-Alguien me pidio que te entregara esto..Abri la misteriosa caja y encontre un artefacto bastante raro junto a una nota escrita en papel que decia...HackHex se cual es tu problema y por desgracia no podras obtener solucion hasta que encuentres las anomalias que estan haciendo que tu poder pierda el control,Necesitaras sellar los errores de tu pasado,concluir historias para que puedas seguir adelante.. -¿Esto que rayos significa? pregunte esperando respuestas del extraño acertijo -La verdad no tengo la remota idea quien te lo envio,dijo Rock -¿Quien te entrego esto -Me temo que no puedo decirtelo,pero se que es alguien quien tu conoces y que este artefacto te ayudara a mantener balanceado tu poder para que no le hagas daño a los demas..Segui leyendo la extraña carta,pero no reconocia la letra,por otra parte,venia una explicacion muy detallada para describir lo que este artefacto hacia,al parecer era un complemento para el Reloj D,que se encargaria de enviar el excedente de poder al final de los tiempo,Bueno eso me ayudara a no tener que estar viajando para ir a este lugar a dormir,Por el momento si este aparato funcionaba podria ser de gran ayuda en lo que intentaba averiguar de que anomalias hacia referencia esta nota,lo coloque sobre el relojD y no paso nada -¿Que ocurre? -Me temo que no ocurrio nada,pero quizas solo funcione cuando duermo -Bueno ¿Porque no pasas la noche aqui? dijo Bry -Me temo que si esta cosa no funciona podria ser algo muy peligroso,creo que hasta que no sepa lo que ocurre mejor debo mantenerme alejado -Bueno yo tengo un 100% de seguridad que ese cachibache va a funcionar perfectamente Dijo rock muy seguro -¿Que te hace creer eso? -No lo se,pero creo debes confiar en lo que te digo alguna vez..Yo estaba un poco renuente al respecto,pero confiaba en rock (no ciegamente)pero se que no me haria algo malo despues de todo lo que habiamos pasado,asi que decidi confiar en lo que decia,pero en caso que hubiera algun problema decidi ir fuera de la ciudad,auizas a algun area deshabitada para evitar que alguien saliera herido..En caso que no pasara nada solo bastaria con regrezar a la casa de rock y tratar de ponerme al dia en lo que concierne a alquimia,Por otra parte me era necesario buscar la manera de encontrar a Enya,sabia que ese excedente de energia que me esta atormentando es debido a que ella No ha podido extraerme ese exceso de energia,Pero algo que me extrañaba era que ella me habia dicho las situaciones que pueden ocurrir cuiando no se cosechan los sueños,que podrian ir desde que yo enloqueciera por no poder dormir, hasta una subita muerte en el sueño,pero en este caso mi cuerpo estaba expulsando energia de manera muy arbitraria,normalmente eso me resulto bastante extraño ya que nunca me dijo que podia transportar energia del plano del sueño al "mundo real"..Me recoste en el piso de un llano vacio a las afueras de alquimia,habia caminado toda la tarde y era lo mas lejos de la ciudad que habia llegado,asi que me prepare algo de comer antes de dormir,era curioso que en bastante tiempo no habia comido carnes ni productosde ese estilo,sabia que en esta forma no podria satisfacer ese extraño antojo..asi que solo pude comerme unos panes que llevaba y una taza de cafe..  
Esta vez apareci en las cercanias del castillo del rey del sueño,decidi ir ahi para poder hablar con el rey,necesitaba preguntarle respecto a lo que me estaba ocurriendo,asi que camine hasta el castillo,como siempre mis perspectivas de distancia y tiempo estaban alteradas lo cual me hizo pensar mucho en el camino,estaba trotando lentamente,el camino era largo,pero algo no me convencia,habia bastante silencio,esa calma antes de la tormenta,aunque quizas solo era paranoia mia..Cuando vi la entrada del castillo note que no habia ninguna Knightmare cuidando la entrada,eso era muy sospechoso ya que siempre habian 2 Knightmares cuidando la entrada,Cuando llegue al puente este automaticamente subio,lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia,que aunque no fuera humano tenia magia muy poderosa en este lugar para defenderme,pero nada paso despues de eso,asi que decidi buscar un poco en el lugar,con suerte encontraria a alguien aqui que me pudiera explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo,Cuando llegue al cuarto del trono,no estaba el rey,en su lugar estaba su enorme trono vacio decidi acercarme a inspeccionar el lugar un poco mas,Encontre algo raro con el trono,este no parecia haber sido usado en mucho tiempo,habia polvo en el asiento y todo el lugar presentaba una ligera capa de polvo...

 **114 La decrepita Knightmare**

Tras una inspeccion mas minusiosa note que este lugar era una trampa o algo asi,intente despertar,pero no podia,Asi que segui investigando y solo podia ver cuartos y mas cuartos vacios,todos cubiertos de esa pequeña capa de polvo,asi que me dirigi a la puerta,pero no podia abrirla ya que el mecanismo de la puerta estaba atascado y mi fuerza no era suficiente para abrirla (aademas del inconveniente de no tener manos),asi que decidi usar magia para bajar el puente,pero no tenia exito,asi que decidi encontrar una salida de este lugar,cuando llegue a una de las torres encontre que este lugar estaba recubierto de una especie de campo de energia que impedia el poder salir de este lugar..Asi que comence a buscar el modo de salir de este lugar ya que no se cual es el proposito de mantenerme cautivo en este lugar,Cuando escuche unos ruidos no muy lejos de donde estaba asi que decidi investigar,era una Knightmare,de aspecto decrepito,estaba peleando contra "algo" no podia definir que la estaba atacando solo parecia ser una sombra,Asi que decidi ir a donde esta estaba y ayudarla,Enfrente a la extraña aparicion con mi magia y esta se retiro sin ofrecer resistencia -oh Gracias! -¿Quien eres tu? pregunte ya que no concocia a esta Knightmare (aunque su armadura se me hacia familiar) -Me llamo Erinys -¿Erinys?..No la reconocia digo la ultima vez que la vi era muy joven y no fue hace mucho tiempo,lo cual me hizo dudar un poco -¿Como te llamas? -HackHex -oh Bien tenemos que salir de este lugar,este castillo absorbe la energia vital de todo lo que entra en este lugar,me ha absorbido mucha energia vital y en pocas horas dejare de existir -Bien ¿Tienes alguna idea de como salir de este lugar? -Hay una salida pero es muy peligrosa,pero con tu poder tendremos oportunidad de escapar -Muy bien te sigo..Caminamos por los pasillos del lugar,internandonos mas y mas en este lugar,yo pensaba que podria acabar como Erinys,pero extrañamente no me estaba afectando el lugar,por el contrario Erinys a cada momento se veia peor -Rayos la salida deberia de estar en uno de estos cuartos,pero no se donde puede estar -Si quieres nos dividimos asi podremos investigar mas rapido -No me agrada la idea pero no hay de otra..Asi que nos dividimos para poder inspeccionar mas habitaciones,entre a un cuarto vacio,no habia nada,pero si estabamos atrapados con alguna especie de magia asi que comence a inspeccionar detenidamente el lugar,cuando escuche una voz diciendo -AYUDAME! por desgracia no podia escucharla detenidamente,se escuchaba como si un fantasma estuviera hablando,pase a la siguiente habitacion,estaba igual que la anterior,volvi a escuchar esa voz tenue,asi que decidi decir en voz baja -¿Quien eres tu? -No confies,tambien te robara,escapa cuanto antes antes que ella te robe..Eso me estaba poniendo nervioso ¿A quien se referira? y que me robaria,Decidi buscar a Erinys antes que algo malo le sucediera..Vi que ella estaba buscando una salida del lugar,Erinys estaba actuando algo raro,supongo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo,asi que me volvi a separar de ella y entre las sombras del piso leia la palabra "Ayuda" ¿Que demonios estaba ocurriendo? ,intente hacer contacto con la extraña presencia,pero al parecer esta tambien se hacia mas debil..Asi que cambie de postura,decidi encarar a la extraña presencia,pero primero tendria que tenderle una trampa,asi que hice un hechizo ilusorio para crear un portal falso,intentando que esta presencia de descubriera,asi llame a Erinys y le dije que habia encontrado una salida de este lugar,Cuando Erinys la vio me empujo e inmediatamente intento cruzar el portal falso que habia hecho obvio este portal solo era una ilusion -¿Pero que clase de broma es esta?,patetica criatura ridicula No pense que esto desenmascararia a Erinys,pense que la criatura que estaba intentando comunicarse era la que se acabaria descubriendo..Erinys saco dentro de su armadura una lanza y con ella me comenzo a atacar,Yo esquive sus acaques pero en esos momentos vi una sombra que comenzo a atacar a Erinys,Asi que mientras esto ocurria yo saque mis herraduras y las uni para hacer mi arma,asi que la arroje contra erinys,no muy fuerte (que queria derribarla no matarla) cuando el golpe hizo algo sorprendente el golpe le quito la armadura a Erinys y esta se convirtio en una anciana humana bipeda -¿Que hiciste jamelgo cretino!? ¿De donde sacaste el metal de las Knightmares? -Entonces vi que esa criatura no era Erinys,asi que intente algo bastante loco o quizas tonto le hice un hechizo de recuperacion sobre aquella presencia,y algo sorprendente ocurrio..

 **115 Atrapados**

La sombra comenzo a recuperar su forma original Era una Knightmare,era Erinys,y aunque estaba desnuda seguia atacando a aquella anciana -HackHex usa tus herraduras para darle el golpe final! Yo lance una vez mas mis herraduras con mas fuerza esta vez,Erinys esquivo el ataque y la anciana cayo derribada al piso inconciente,mientras Erinys se puso su armadura,Cuando recupere mis herraduras me disponia a darle el golpe final a aquella anciana maligna..-Espera NO LO HAGAS! -¿Porque me detienes? esta bruja te convirtio en nada y se robo tu personalidad,Ella es nuestra madre! -¿Como es eso posible? -Es una larga historia...Asi que para evitar problemas someti a la bruja con un hechizo que la mantuviera quieta para evitar que escapara,usara su magia para atacarnos o hiciera alguna otra maniobra extraña..Erinys comenzo a contarme la razon del porque esta bruja de nombre olvidado por los siglos,Ella era una Knightmare,para ser exacto la primera de la historia,ella se enamoro del rey del sueño,pero hubo algo que cambio las cosas,cuando los sonambulos comenzaron a aumentar,la reina comenzo a tomar los sueños y guardarlos para darle vida a este mundo,pero el rey era demasiado egoista para perderla,asi que cuando su sonambulo iba a morir decidio encerrarla en una burbuja magica para que ella no muriera jamas,pero esa clase de hechizos tienen un precio muy alto,La reina quedo aislada del mundo y con ello la soledad la enloquecio,asi que se dedica a capturar Knightmares y al robar sus poderes quizas algun dia salir de esta burbuja...Yo estaba intrigado por la historia,nunca pense que esta pobre anciana fuera la madre de todas las Knightmares,Asi que le pregunte a Erinys -¿Entonces la liberamos de este encierro? -Eso ayudara a descansar en paz a mama -Bueno ¿Sabes que clase de hechizo uso tu padre para encerrarla? -No tengo ni la menor idea -bueno tendras que ayudarme cuidando a tu madre que no quisiera quedarme atrapado en este lugar para siempre..  
Regresamos a la puerta,y esta vez no estaba atascada asi que baje el puente y camine hasta la salida pero un campo de fuerza no me dejo salir del lugar..comence a intentar destruirlo con mi magia pero esto no tenia caso,Erinys intento usar una poderosa embestida pero tampoco tuvo exito -Esto es muy malo parece que nada de lo que hacemos puede romper este hechizo..Recorde que el metal de mis herraduras no era 100% metal de las armaduras Knightmare,quizas el arcanium que estas poseen podrian lograr marcar una diferencia,Asi que volvi a hacer mi arma para golpear esta barrera,pero mi arma reboto,pero extrañamente parecio debilitar el campo,necesitaba una cantidad de arcanium mas pura,cuando recorde que el relojD estaba hecho de este material,pero por lo atontado que siempre estaba en este mundo tarde mucho tiempo en percatarme que ahora ademas de mis herraduras tambien tenia el reloj D en este mundo,pero pense en algo mas util y era usar el reloj D para analizar la estructura de este mundo y del escudo que nos mantenia atrapados,Asi que cuando procedi a hacer esto el relojD no podia analizar este mundo,pero reconocio el tipo de hechizo,asi que comence a intentar romperlo,lo bueno de este hechizo es que no se necesitaba nada para poderlo realizar (algun ingrediente u objeto para realizarlo) Mientras tanto la reina desperto -¿Como estas Madre? -Maldita traidora! cuando me libere de aqui te destruire! -Vaya amor familiar se puede oler en este lugar,dije en tono sarcastico -Mi madre necesita descansar,no que le hagas burla -Ok solo lo dije porque parece que las odia a ustedes las Knightmares -Tu estarias igual si estuvieras atrapado en este lugar una eternidad -Bueno creo que tienes razon..Asi me prepare para hacer el hechizo,pero algo salio muy extraño,cando la barrera se disperso empese a sentir una cantidad de presencias muy grande,el castillo comenzo a derrumbarse y al salir de el comence a ver varias almas de Knightmare delevarse al cielo para desaparecer -¿Que rayos fue eso? pregunte muy sorprendido -Son las almas de mis hermanas cautivas podran unirse con sus protegidos en la eternidad y las que todavia viven volveran a su rutina cotidiana,de pronto aquella anciana se levanto -¿Mama que te ocuurre? -Hija mia por fin soy libre! Gracias a ti y a este pequeño podre descanzar por fin en paz -Madre no te vayas! -Yo estare siempre con todas ustedes hijas mias,nunca las abandonare,solo cierra los ojos y piensa en mi y ahi estare para todas ustedes..Entonces aquella anciana comenzo a desaparecer -Y no me olvido de ti pequeño toma este presente por haberme liberado,cuando desaparecio por completo habia un pequeño cristal rectangular de color violeta lo sujete y Erinys me pidio hecharle un vistazo -Parece una simple gema comun -¿La quieres? quedatela a mi no me sirve de nada -Guardala,mama te dio esa gema como un presente,no seas malagradecido ademas quizas sea lo unico que pueda ver de mama y quien mas que alguien como tu para cuidar de ese regalo,Asi que decidi ponerlo en el reloj D para que si despertaba este no desapareciera..


	24. Bloque 116-120

**116 Exilio**

Despues de un rato despues que la reina desaparecio el castillo tambien se habia desaparecido -¿Que hacemos ahora? pregunto Erinys -Bueno originalmente iba a ver al rey,pero esto me hizo perder un poco de tiempo (seguia sin tener una percepcion real del tiempo en este lugar) -No te preocupes,todas las Knightmates podemos aparecer en el castillo a voluntad ¿Quieres que te lleve? -No estaria mal esa idea,aunque no se como podrias hacer eso -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti cuando nos ayudaste a escapar de esa trampa..Asi Erinys me llevo hasta el castillo,era sorprendente como el poder de las Knightmares permitia un mejor control de algunas magias, que hasta este momento era la unica magia que no habia podido controlar en este mundo,bueno si lo analizo nunca podria ejecutar magia en otro lugar que no fuera aqui,pero no podia ponerme a pensar en esto,tenia que hablar con el Rey y averiguar un poco mas respecto a lo que a Enya le habia ocurrido,asi que no perdi tiempo y me dirigi directamente a ver al rey,cuando por fin me concedio la audiencia decidi ir directo al grano -Eres alguien sorprendente tengo que admitir,un sonambulo con tu poder habria estallado hace ya varios dias,y tu aun has logrado sobrevivir apezar de no tener a tu Knightmare -Eso es de lo que queria hablarle ¿Sabe que pudo haber ocurrido con Enya? -Me temo que sigo sin saber que le ocurrio,Su vinculo contigo y con sus hermanas aun es muy fuerte,pero no podemos localizarla -Pero ella debe estar en algun lugar y ¿no tiene ni la mas minima idea de donde ella puede estar? Hace unos momentos me encontre con un castillo que deboraba las almas de las Knightmares,Me temo que Enya esta en grave peligro en un sitio como ese -¿Escapaste de la esfera prision? -Si es cierto asi libere a Erinys y a varias Knightmares cautivas -Estupido! ¿Que hiciste? -¿Porque me ofende? pregunte indignado -La reina No deberia de morir,Ella mantenia el equilibrio de este reino -Y dejar que se pudra ahi el resto de la eternidad es una solucion mas noble? -No entiendes,la Reina volvera para cobrar venganza por lo que le hice -Y en primer lugar ¿Porque la encerro? No lo entenderias,Ademas no tengo que darte explicaciones -Pense que usted tendria mejores sentimientos y no seria el ser tan cruel que supuse fuera..-Jamas entenderias eso,pero por liberar a la Reina te exiliare de este reino indefinidamente y no seras bienvenido en el castillo jamas!..En ese instante el rey me lanzo un rayo,por instinto reaccione protegiendome,el siguiente ataque acabara contigo y con tu molesta Knightmare yo me concentre para hacer el escudo mas poderoso que hubiera hecho,pero el golpe casi me dejo agotado (no podria resistir otro golpe asi de intenso),asi que cuando realizo su siguiente ataque decidi esquivarlo,pero el rey pronto comenzo a hacer ataques mas y mas feroces,apenas podia esquivarlo,pero apezar de la edad del rey el tipo era muy agil y poderoso,asi que cuando menos lo espere el logro alcanzarme cun uno de sus poderosos ataques,lo unico que pude hacer fue cubrirme el rostro y recibir el brutal impacto,pero algo curioso ocurrio en ese momento,la gema que me habia obsequiado la reina absorbio el poderoso ataque -¿Pero que ocurrio? En ese instante la gema se separo del reloj D y algo milagroso ocurrio! de la gema un brillo purpura resplandecio de la gema y una silueta emergio de esa gema se formo la silueta de una Knightmare,Esta estaba desnuda y tenia un pelaje negro en su parte equina,un largo y lacio cabello que cubria toda su parte humana,era joven,esbelta y a su bes tenia un cuerpo fuerte y poderoso..-Basta! este joven esta bajo MI proteccion -Imposible! te encerre en esa trampa y no habia manera en que pudieras salir! -Este valiente me rescato de tu maldita prision y su valor para encararte me dio poder suficiente para poder volver y detenerte -Estupida criatura tu no tienes el poder para vencerme,algo que mi cautiverio me ha enseñado es que siempre la justicia se hace -ingenua yegua NADIE es mas poderoso que yo en este reino -Quizas,pero tengo fe en que esta vez las cosas seran diferentes..El rey comenzo a atacar a esta Knightmare misteriosa,ninguna Knightmare podia entrar al salon del trono sin ser invitada,Yo observe la pelea,pero era mas que obvio que aquella Knightmare no tenia el poder para enfrentar al rey,ya que nisiquiera tenia un arma o armadura y su magia era muy debil en comparacion de la del rey del sueño,Asi que cdecidi ayudar a aquella Knightmare ya que estaba en una verdadera desventaja en contra del rey,asi que me quite las herraduras una vez mas,El reloj D sabia que no funcionaria correctamente,pero decidi brindarle un arma a aquella knightmare,le di un rifle de plasma,que fue lo primero que estaba en la lista de armas,asi la misteriosa Knightmare pudo defenderse del ataque del rey,asi que en un descuido decidi arrojar mi arma en contra del rey,que si no lo atacaba en el momento podria acabar con nosotros..Cuando mi arma lo impacto el rey comenzo a desmoronarse (literalmente) poco a poco una silueta de tamaño normal emergio,erael mismo rey del sueño pero este era de un tamaño mas humano..-Imposible NADIE tiene el poder de exiliarme! luego de eso tambien esa forma de el comenzo a desmoronarse hasta convertirse en polvo y desaparecer...

 **117 La verdad del Orbe**

-¿Con que lo golpeaste? pregunto la Knightmare misteriosa -con esto,le mostre mis herraduras -El metal Knightmare! ¿y con que esta mezclado? Este metal no pertenece a nuestro mundo..-¿Quien eres tu? pregunte ya que nisiquiera sabia el nombre de esta Knightmare -Que descortez Mi nombre es Fanria y soy la madre de las KnightMares y la legitima reina de este mundo -Y entonces el rey ¿Quien era realmente?..-Bueno muchacho,creo mereces saber la verdad,Hace una eternidad yo dirigia este reino,comence a ver los alcances del poder de los sueños de los seres vivos,Yo cuando estaba joven tenia un sonambulo al igual que mis hijas,este hombre era aquel rey del sueño que desterraste -¿Usted era la Knightmare de aquel ser? en efecto pero con el paso de los años cometi el error mas grande que puede cometer una Knightmare,el cual era enamorarse de su sonambulo,Yo era joven y tonta,pero el al igual que tu era capaz de ver a las Knightmares,y lo que haciamos con los sueños de nuestros sonambulos,asi que el comenzo a aprender el como este mundo funcionaba,pero el era demasiado ambicioso,Yo nunca me percate de las intenciones de el,asi que encontro la manera de entrar a este reino,Yo estaba enamorada de el y me hacia feliz poder complacerlo,sin ponerme a pensar en el daño que provocaria su sola presencia en este mundo,el cielo se puso purpura al igual que las aguas y todo lo que podemos ver,pero a mi no me importaba,el me convirtio en la reina Knightmare..y asi el comenzo a imponer su ley,cuando al fin desperte de esa ilusion vi como sufrian mis hijas y mis hermanas,asi que decidi encararlo,pero el me encerro en aquella trampa,esperando que jamas me liberara..  
Ahora que has exiliado a mi sonambulo de este reino las cosas volveran a ser como antes,y quisiera preguntarle algo ¿Como fue que su sonambulo entro a este reino? hasta donde se no es posible hacer entradas a este mundo -Hay una manera y es con el orbe del sueño,una reliquia que mi sonambulo hurto de un antiguo mundo,que puede conceder cualquier deseo que se pueda soñar,pero cuando el entro a este mundo el orbe nunca pudo salir de aqui,una vez cada 10,000 años este orbe se recarga y permite pedir un deseo,pero cuando el llego el orbe desaparecio y nos fue imposible pedir que el rey volviera a su mundo,su sola presencia,permitio que nacieran los Nullz,sueños descontrolados que provenian de la mente de mi sonambulo en este mundo..-Entonces usted podria explicar el porque cada que duermo despliego una cantidad importante de energia -Eso se debe a que Todas las Knightmares quitamos ese exeso de energia negativa de nuestros sonambulos,pero dudo mucho alguien como tu pueda expulsar una cantidad de poder importante..-¿Podria ayudarme con mi sueño mientras encuentro a mi Knightmare? -¿Como se llama tu Knightmare? -Enya -¿Enya? me es familiar,pero no puedo sentirla en este mundo -¿Pero como pudo salir de este mundo? -Podria ser con el orbe,pero este requeriria una cantidad de energia muy grande para permitir que alguien pudiera salir de este mundo..Pero dejame intentar devolverte el favor mientras encuentras a tu Knightmare..La reina intento tomar mi sueño,pero una fuerte descarga de energia la hizo retroceder violentamente (Que empujar a una Knightmare hacia atras requiere de una fuerza impresionante debido a su fuerza fisica y a que cuando estan paradas en sus 4 patas es muy dificil moverlas) -Esto es imposible! ¿Que clase de criatura eres? -Soy un humano,aunque no lo parezca,cambio de forma en cada mundo que visito y es por ello mi forma actual -Aun asi eso no explica la cantidad de energia que estas generando,Hay algo que esta generando una cantidad de poder enorme en tu interior,me sorprende el porque no has colapsado o explotado,me temo que yo no pueda ayudarte,pero hare todo lo posible de mi parte para ayudarte a encontrar a Enya,Te lo debo -No se preocupe,aunque hasta el momento no tengo idea que podria haberle ocurrido,tengo varios dias que ando buscandola sin ningun exito -Ya veo,Pero me temo que no podre ayudarte si tu Knightmare ha abadonado este mundo ya que mi poder solo abarca este mundo,pero tendras todo mi apoyo y el de mis hijas para encontrarla,ten fe -Eso espero ya que cada dia que pasa esto se vuelve mas y mas peligroso -Pero si tienes suerte el Orbe del sueño podria ayudarte con toda seguridad,ya que es el puente entre ambos planos y si lo encuentras podras usar su poder para encontrar a Enya...Mucha suerte!

 **118 ¿Que paso en un mes?**

Desperte en un sitio extraño,era una habitacion blanca,y habia bastante equipo al parecer medico, a mi alrededor decidi parame y ver donde rayos estoy y como llegue a este lugar..Me asome alrededor y no habia nadie,tenia conectados un monton de equipo a mi cuerpo el cual desconecte de inmediato,me asome a la unica ventana de esta habitacion,estaba dentro de la ciudad de alquimia,Pronto escuche pisadas que venian rapido a este lugar,Al parecer eran medicos -Al fin desperto! llamen al consejal Spelunker, necesita saber que ya desperto! -Momento! ¿Que rayos esta pasando aqui? -Señor HackHex lleva mas de un mes dormido,temiamos que no despertara jamas -¿Mas de un mes dormido? ¿Como llegue a este lugar? -El consejal Spelunker le trajo aqui,nos dio la informacion que usted era el legendario HackHex y que necesitaba atencion medica,Aunque tengo que admitir que sus signos vitales estuvieron estables todos estos dias -¿Entonces no estuve en riesgo de morir? -Afortunadamente No,Aunque tuvimos que construirle una sala aislada ya que hay pacientes que requieren tratamiento magico y cerca de usted la magia no funciona ¿Como puede hacer eso? -La verdad nunca lo he sabido -Muy bien le pedire que se quede en la habitacion mientras le hacemos unas pruebas para ver que este en perfecto estado de salud,y cuando llegue el consejal Spelunker darle de alta -Bien entonces tendre que esperar,Tampoco podia irme asi como asi,ademas me hacia falta averiguar como lleguer a este lugar..Asi un par de horas despues (y de varias pruebas) llego Rock -Que bien que hayas despertado ¿Que te ocurrio? nos tenias preocupados -Solo dormi un poco ¿Pero porque me trajiste aqui? ¿Que habria pasado si hubiera estallado? Por esa razon sali de la ciudad -Como vez nada malo ocurrio el dispositivo que pusiste en el reloj D didipo la energia,aunque no pensde que pudieras dormir tanto..Momentos despues llego Bright Eyes -Wow estas tan delgada -Gracias!,pero quiero presentarte a alguien -¿Nos acompañas?..Me pare y acompañe a mi hermana por el hospital..Legamos a una sala donde mirando por una ventana vi a muchos bebes (mas bien potros) y ellos me señalaron una pequeña cria -Ves a esa pequeña? -Si la veo -Ella es la hermanita de JackTex -¿Y como la llamaran? -la verdad no habiamos pensado en ello,Pero ya habra tiempo para ello mas tarde..Asi llegamos a la casa de Rock y Bry,llevando a la nueva miembro de la familia su nuevo hogar..Nunca imagine haber estado dormido tanto tiempo,Ahora que se que podia llevar una vida "normal" podria dedicarme de lleno a buscar a Enya,asi que le pregunte a rock donde podria costruir un dispositivo de localizacion avanzado,basado en la informacion que habia obtenido previamente,Rock me dijo que podria llevarme al laboratorio de investigacion de alquimia,un edificio que albergaba lo mas avanzado en tecnologia de este lugar..Si la tecnologia habia avanzado como en estos ultimos años quizas tendria suerte de poder crear el artefacto que necesitaba,asi que fuimos a aquel lugar,cuando entre era algo sorprendente habia tecnologia de alto nivel,pero algo mas sorprendente iba a ver en aquel lugar,Terra Darkside -¿Como es posible que alguien como ella este dirigiendo un lugar como este? -No te preocupes,desde el incidente con Eon Ella decidio cambiar de bando,y al paso de los años se volvio una de las eminencias del lugar -¿Hola como le va consejal Spelunker? ¿Quien es su amigo? -Es Hackhex -¿HackHex? pero hace mas de 10 años que el desaparecio,Ademas el HackHex que conoci no tenia el pelo morado -Dejemos esto para despues -Rock me dice que podrian ayudarme a desarrollar un dispositivo de busqueda -Eso es facil de hecho hemos podido crear multiples sistemas para rastreo -Tengo que aclarar que la busqueda tendria que ser para buscar algo en multiples universos y no solo en este mundo -Oh ya veo entonces se trata de un reto -Se que sera algo muy dificil,pero afortunadamente tengo informacion que nos podra ayudar,pero tengo que advertir que sera algo muy complejo -Nos especializamos en imposibles,ademas con todas las mentes brillantes que tenemos aqui de seguro obtendremos algun resultado..  
Apartir de eso estuve trabajando varios dias intentando crear el modo de encontrar a Enya,por desgracia para los cientificos de Alquimia era un proyecto demasiado complejo lo cual les tomaria años y aun asi seria imposible lograr algo asi en este mundo,Asi que la unica opcion que tenia era ir a la Tierra,quizas alguien ahi pudiera lograr lo que en alquimia no habian podido obtener,por desgracia el Reloj D solo podria hacer la busqueda en un solo universo a la vez,lo que me haria vagar entre mundos y universos indefinidamente,Por desgracia la tecnologia aun era muy limitada,asi que lo unico que me quedaba era buscar en diferentes mundos con la esperanza de encontrar a Enya..

 **119 Reunion familiar**

Lo unico que me quedaba era despedirme de mis amigos e irme de ahi,pero cuando menos me di cuenta Rock y Bright Eyes me pidieron un favor,Ellos querian ir a Evergreen y presentarle a mis padres al nuevo miembro de la familia,Bueno bajo esas circunstancias no me iba a negar,asi que fuimos a la casa de Rock y Bry,empacaron unas cosas y yo abri el portal hacia evergreen..Cuando llegamos a casa,Papa y Mama estaban con Mischief Maker y Natalie en el huerto -Mira Mama quien volvio y trae invitados! -Que bueno que volviste tan pronto -¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? pregunte con suma curiosidad -Solo han pasado dos dias desde que partiste -Vaya que cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo tratar de acertar el tiempo que estoy fuera de cada mundo,creo que tendria que repasar lo que habia aprendido de control elemental tiempo..-Padre he vuelto! -Bry te ves algo mas crecida! y ¿quienes son los que te acompañan? Rock y Jack estaban intentando acostumbrarse a sus formas humanas -Padre quiero presentarte a Rock Spelunker,El es mi esposo -Vaya pues ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste fuera? -Diez años -¿Diez años? -Tambien quiero presentarte a mi hijo JackTex y a esta jovencita que tiene unos dias de nacida..Hijo saluda a tu abuelo -Vaya eso si me hace sentir muy viejo..Mientras tanto Shadow,Natalie y mi hermana intentaban enseñarle a Rock y a Jack a ser "humanos",era curioso ver como habia crecido mi familia,ya que aunque en principio no habia considerado a Bry como parte de ella tenia que admitir que ahora le tengo mas parecio que el dia que la conoci..Ese dia mis padres habian hecho una gran comida (nunca recibiamos tantas visitas) asi que fue un momento memorable -¿Y como llamaran a este pequeño milagro? pregunto Mama -Todavia no lo hemos decidido -¿Porque no le pones el nombre de tu madre? Dijo mi padre -¿El nombre de Mama? Dijo Bry con tono melancolico -¿Como se llamaba tu mama? pregunto Rock -Lucy Wild -Lindo nombre,De pronto la bebe comenzo a reirse -Parece que a nuestra pequeña parece haberle gustado el nombre -me gusta ese nombre dijo JackTex -Que asi sea! dijo Rock,esa tarde la pasamos platicando al grado que habia olvidado seguir mi camino,aunque la verdad el ver a mi familia asi de feliz me hizo pensar que quedarme aqui unos dias no me haria daño,en especial si esas explosiones de energia habia cesado de momento..Natalie queria regresar a su casa,Asi que le pedi que me esperara un par de dias (ademas si volviamos a la fecha correcta nadie se enteraria,Ademas no podia decirle lo que en su futuro cercano pasaria (respecto al Beast Buster) asi que ella acepto ya que queria conocer otros mundos ademas de evergreen..  
Al dia siguiente Nos despedimos,tenia que regresar a Bry y a su familia a casa y de ahi dejar a Natalie a la suya (buen pretexto para volver a la tierra,Mis padres estaban felices que estaba bien y la noticia de Bry les alegro el dia..Abri un portal al momento justo en que nos fuimos,pero para evitar errores esta vez use el reloj D en vez de mis propios poderes,que no queria dejar a Rock y Bry en una epoca diferente..Asi volvimos a Alquimia,era curioso solo habiamos salido un dia,pero ahora la creciente familia necesitaba continuar su propio camino..  
Mientras tanto Natalie le costaba trabajo caminar en sus cascos (ella habia sido una Licantros y humana,pero jamas un pony) -¿Como rayos pueden hacer las cosas sin tener manos? -Te acostumbraras en un rato me desped y de Rock y Bry,sabia que los volveria a ver,la pregunta es cuando..El pequeño JackTex me dijo -Prometeme que volveras pronto! Quiero ir de aventuras contigo y mi tia Mischief Maker! -El volvera pronto,pero tiene que arreglar unas cosas antes,Volvera mas pronto de lo que imaginas dijo Bry con mucha confianza -Chico antes que te vayas quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi -No lo menciones -Encerio sin ti no seria el individuo feliz que hoy soy,tengo una hermosa familia y eso jamas lo habria logrado sin conocerte..Asi me lleve a Natalie a que tuviera una aventura..Asi que el lugar mas "seguro" para una aventura era Equestria asi que abri un portal (olvidando usar el reloj D) y me la lleve de aventura..Cuando entramos a Equestria vi que no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde mi ultima visita,lo que me hacia creer que estos altibajos con mis poderes solo eran algo curioso habia ocurrido con Natalie al entrar a equestria,ella se habia transformado una vez mas -¿Que rayos me ocurrio ahora?..Natalie ahora era una pegaso,y a los pocos segundos de haber llegado una cutiemark aparecio en su trasero,Una huella de gato bastante simpatica -¿Que rayos es esta marca en mi trasero?,espero no tenerla cuando llegue a casa,mi padre me mataria si ve que tengo un tatuale en mi trasero! -No te preocupes por eso,cuando volvamos a la tierra volveras a ser una humana normal -eso espero que tampoco me gustaria tener alas..Me rei un poco,mientras Natalie intentaba ajustarse a su nueva forma...

 **120 La pegaso gato y heckHax**

Caminamos un poco por el lugar,no tenia idea de donde estabamos el paisaje era muy difernte a lo que habia visto en visitas anteriores,supuse me habria desviado cronologicamente como en estos ultimos viajes asi que use mi reloj D para ubicarme -Rayos viajamos 1000 años al futuro,aunque no pense que hubiera algun peligro ya que este eras un mundo muy tranquilo (o eso llegue a creer) asi que caminamos un buen rato el lugar se veia relativamente bien,habia prados verdes y en algunas zonas muchos arboles,pero extrañamente no veia señales de vida en las cercanias pero en el horizonte se podia ver un poco de humo en el cielo,supuse que seria una chimenea o algo asi,asi que le dije a Natalie que fueramos a investigar,ella no tuvo objecion (no podia volar de momento aunque hacia sus intentos)despues de un rato de caminar llegamos al lugar y lo que vi no tenia precedentes,era una especie de campamento que se estaba incendiando asi que con control elemental viento saque el aire del lugar lo que provoco que el fuego se apagara subitamente,cuando la alarma termino se me acercaron unos supervivientes -¿De donde vienen? -de muy lejos ¿A que la pregunta? conteste -la bruja HeckHax destruyo los reinos del sur y se dirije a las ciudades del norte,pero no con todo el poder de la guardia no han podido vencer a esta bruja ,una de sus chispas de fuego incendio el refugio y apenas la contamos -¿Quien es HeckHax? -¿Como que no sabes quien es? No lo sabemos -es la que asesino a todas las princesas de equestria y a los pocos protectores que teniamos y quiere destruirlo todo,no toma rehenes y no perdona a nadie,nosotros escapamos de puro milagro pero no creemos que podamos soportar mucho sin suministros ni proteccion..Podia ver lo precaria de su situacion,pero antes de enfrentar a esta bruja necesitaria saber que rayos esta pasando..Hace unas lunas se abrio un vortex hermoso y colorido en los cielos de equestria pensamos que seria una buena señal,pero de ahi emergio la malvada HeckHax quien desde que salio de ahi comenzo a atacar a todos,las princesas intentaron detenerla,pero ella resulto demasiado poderosa aun para todas a la vez,Se adueño del poder de todo lo que destruia,y lo unico que deja a su paso es pura dessesperacion y muerte -HackHex Necesitamos detener a esa malvada! -Calma primero necesitamos evaluar la situacion,se lo poderosas que eran las princesas de equestria y que su poder no es cualquier cosa..ademas nisiquiera se como proceder,que si nos acercamos imprudentemente podriamos morir -Tiene razon tu amigo ¿HackHex? -Si asi me llamo..Aquel que nos conto esto salio rapidamente de ahi -¿Que le habra pasado a ese sujeto? pregunto Natalie -Ni idea pero quisiera saber primero a que nos enfrentariamos ademas no quiero que salgas lastimada -Toda mi vida he estado buscando algo de accion,y si esto me la da no me arrepentire! -Trata de no ser imprudente en la vida me he enfrentado a cada criatura y se que no son cosas de tomar a la ligera..Caminamos un poco y mas al centro del lugar habia varios Ponys reunidos -Ese es! señalo el pony que nos estaba dando un poco de explicacion,un unicornio se nos acerco y comenzo a hacer unas caras raras (como si estuviera tapado o algo asi) -Sorprendente,las leyendas eran verdad -¿Leyendas? -Con su poder podremos enfrentar a la malvada bruja y destruirla! -Momento! ¿que rayos pasa aqui? -Disculpe lo rudo de mi proceder,Mi nombre es Story teller,soy uno de los pocos guardianes del conocimiento de equestria que quedan con vida,hace muchos años HackHex ayudo a recuperar muchas reliquias perdidas,aunque eso fue intracendente,algo muy especial de el era que anulaba toda la magia a su alrededor,lo que en este momento seria de gran ayuda para vencer esta gran amenaza,ademas de poder usar su magia apezar de no tener un cuerno,lo que vimos con el incendio es una clara señal -Bueno supongo que si podria ser posible derrotarla, si dicen que esta usando magia para destruirlo todo,lo malo es que no se a que nos enfrentaremos..Mientras di la vuelta y vi a Natalie subida en un arbol,bastante alto bajando frutos para unos pequeños que estaban abajo (vaya ya aprendio a volar me decia por dentro),cuando derrepente dio un salto y cayo de pie en el piso,eso no seria extraño si usara sus alas para detener su caida,por el contrario ella jamas las abrio -¿como hiciste eso? le pregunte sorprendido ya que el arbol era mas alto que una casa (casi 15 metros) -es facil,desde niña subia a los arboles sin problemas -¿Escalaste el arbol? -y ¿Como pensabas que iba a subir tan alto? diciendo sarcasticamente -Pense que habias volado hasta alla arriba -Sabes que no se volar todavia asi que eligio otro arbol alto y lo trepo como si fuera un gato,lo que me sorprendio bastante ya que el arbol era muy alto y jamas habia escuchado que un pony trepara un arbol tan empinado con esa destreza y agilidad felina..


	25. Bloque 121-125

**121 La batalla contra HeckHax**

Mientras Natalie seguia bajando frutos para los necesitados yo comence a hablar con los que estaban a cargo de este lugar,asi llegue a saber que esta bruja venia de otro mundo y que no era alguien de escuchar razones,de hecho destruyo a las princesas sin ninguna consideracion o inclusive decir algo,solo dejaba un rastro de destruccion pura,lo cual me resulto algo muy extraño,normalmente aquellos conquistadores suelen decir sus intenciones hasta Sintax3 o Eon minimo cruzabamos algunas palabras antes de actuar,que eso de llegar y destruirlo todo no era algo que se viera todos los dias..

Se habia hecho tarde y decidimos quedarnos aqui y acampar,esta vez saque mi almohada ya que no queria tener un sueño de un mes en especial si tenia a mi cargo la amiga de mi hermana..Afortunadamente esa noche paso sin incidentes descanse bastante bien y decidimos acompañar al grupo para llegar al pueblo mas cercano,nos fuimos en una gran caravana que a duras penas apenas podia avanzar,viendo lo precario de la situacion decidi tomar la iniciativa y preguntar donde estaria la ciudad mas segura(no solo el pueblo mas cercano si no mas bien un lugar donde pudieran ser realmente bien atendidos) me informaron que habia una ciudad no lejos de aqui,asi que use el reloj D para abrir un portal y enviarlos lo mas pronto a aquel lugar,asi poco a poco comenzaron a cruzar el portal hasta ya solo quedar unos pocos resagados,pero Natalie noto que en aquel lugar no estabamos solos,unas pequeñas bolas de fuego comenzaron a atacar,asi que nos dispusimos a defender a la caravana hasta que saliera el grupo de ahi..esas pequeñas bolas de fuego eran muy insistentes,pero note que no estaban vivas asi que hice el mismo truco que use para apagar el incendio en el campamento lo que apago todas esas chispas de fuego y de paso apago el incendio que apenas estaba empezando,pero cuando el ultimo refugiado paso decidi cerrar el portal,ya que seguramente quien hubiera enviado estas cosas no estaria muy lejos..

Asi que Natalie volo un poco y vio una enorme nube de humo en las cercanias,-Esta por alla dijo ella con mucha seguridad,corrimos hasta aquel lugar y vimos algo extraño una estela de luz que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso generando esas molestas chispas de fuego y otras extrañas cosas,le pedi a Natalie que se alejara y que preparara su brazalete a maxima potencia,que seguramente tendria que usarlo para pelear..De pronto toda la magia de esta luz se esfumo (como era de esperarse) y de esta emergio una alicornio joven,como de mi edad o un poco mas grande, de aspecto familiar era blanca y con un cabello muy colorido carecia de una cutie mark..Me quede de pie ante esta figura sin hacer movimiento alguno..

Sabia que ella intentaria usar algun truco magico,para atacar,Pero algo que no me esperaba ocurrio,la alicornio uso control elemental en mi contra yo apenas reaccione para protegerme,Natalie estaba oculta ya que le habia pedido que me cubriera en caso de estar en peligro (aunque era una estratagema para alejarla de ahi y evitrar que fuera herida) -Eres sorprendente no cualquiera puede neutralizar mi magia y mucho menos evitar un ataque como este -Vaya veo que puedes hablar -Pero tu no podras hacerlo porque moriras! -Yo inmediatamente me puse en guardia y logre evadir sus poderosos ataques,y de paso hice lo mismo hacia ella,su poder podia ser similar al mio,pero tenia una ventaja,poseia la tecnologia del relog D asi que comence a dispararle con el,combinando esos ataques elementales con los diparos de energia del reloj,lo que provoco que esta fuera golpeada por el ataque sorpresivo,No iba a tenerle piedad en especial viendo como esta bruja estaba destruyendo el mundo donde mi madre y hermana habian nacido,asi que no perdi tiempo intentando razonar con ella,pero ella tenia una ventaja que a mi me causo muchos problemas,ella podia volar y atacarme desde una distancia a la que yo no podria llegar,comenzo a hacer un ataque muy poderoso,pero de la nada salio Natalie y la derribo ambas cayeron al suelo,pero HeckHax logro completar su ataque y lo lanzo contra ella,asi que use mi control elemntal espacio para alejarla de ahi,un gran agujero habia hecho,ese poderoso ataque,no tenia la certeza si hubiera sobrevivido si me hubiera impactado un ataque de tan enorme poder,pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer como ponerle un final a esta destruccion sin sentdo,asi que use el ataque que me habia enseñado Light beam y Nasty trick,ella intento bloquearlo pero era demasaido poderoso y logre dejarla inconciente en el suelo,El haber perfeccionado ese tipo de ataques combinados habia tenido sus ventajas..Pero cuando iba a darle el golpe final,Natalie me detuvo...

 **122 La verdad de HeckHax**

-Alto! -¿Porque quieres que me detenga? esta bruja ha asesinado a muchos inocentes y debe pagar! -Fijate quien es!..Yo no sabia a lo que natalie se referia -Ella es Mischief Maker! -Eso es imposible! mi hermana no seria capaz de lastimar a alguien y menos de matar -Observala tiene el mismo color de cabello y aunque nunca la he visto de esta forma,se que es ella!..Al observarla detenidamente vi a aquel pequeño alicornio recien nacido que era..¿Pero que demonios le habia ocurrido? No podia creer lo que Natalie me decia,pero aunque ella jamas la habia visto en su forma Pony sabia que tenia razon,asi que la someti de manera severa con un campo de fuerza que poseia el relojD para evitar que atacara,tenia que saber si lo que Natalie decia era cierto..Cuando esta desperto inmediatamente comenzo a atacar,pero el campo era demasiado poderoso y el espacio para moverse era tan limitado que no le permitiria hacer algo(ademas que si intentaba algo extrerno respecto a control elemental) yo podria detenerla antes de que ella actuara..Pasaron varios minutos en los que ella intento liberarse sin exito,trataba de no demostrar esfuerzo manteniendo su control elemntal a raya ,Tenia que admitir que ella era muy fuerte,aunque afortunadamente su control elemental era limitado que si estuviera a mi nivel no podria contenerla..Afortunadamente despues de un rato dejo de atacar y se calmo un poco,intente hablar con ella,pero no me contesto..Natalie intento razonar con ella sin ningun exito hasta que ella comenzo a contar quien era..-¿Amiga? Mischief Maker recuerdame! soy Natalie rivers tu amiga! -y yo HackHex tu hermano!,Pero en ese instante intento nuevamente atacar -Yo NO tengo familia y JAMAS tuve un hermano! -Mischief Maker trata de recordar! -Mi nombre es HeckHax! Grito ella muy enfurecida..Yo me estaba comenzando a hartar al respecto,note una obvia falta de cooperacion,Asi que le di un fuerte golpe a HeckHax para noquearla -¿Que te pasa? -No creo que ella sea mi hermana,ademas si estuviera bajo alguna clase de influencia o posecion,necesitaremos descontaminarla primero,asi saque un tarro del barro magico de Mama,si estaba bajo alguna posecion o algun tipo de control mental esta cosa la sacaria del trance..-¿Que es eso? pregunto Natalie -Es uun viejo remedio de mi madre,en general sirve para curar heridas y cosas similares,use gran parte de ese barro en HeckHax esperando ver si mis teorias fueran ciertas (aunque dentro de mi sabia que esta cosa no era mi hermana) pero tampoco descartaria una posibilidad..  
Rato despues ella volvio a despertar -¿Que clase de porqueria me pusieron encima? dijo HeckHax -Ves ella no es mi hermana,y acabo de desperdiciar una buena cantidad del barro de Mama -Ese frasco! ¿De donde lo robaste? -Yo no robe nada y deja de decir incoherencias!..Por desgracia me descuide y ella consiguio liberarse de su encierro derribando a Natalie y dejandola inconciente en el suelo -Pagaras con tu vida tus mentiras! y volvio a atacarme,pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza,y aunque ella no podia usar su magia,era demasiado poderosa usando control esta vez no iba a tentarme el corazon para eliminarla ya que en el preoceso de escape habia lastimado a Natalie,comenzo una fiera batalla y cada vez los ataques de ella eran mas y mas poderosos,por desgracia el reloj D estaba descargado ya que la energia del campo de fuerza se habia gastado manteniendo a HeckHax a esto seguia a este nivel acabariamos destruyendo el lugar,afortunadamente aleje a HeckHax de donde estaba batalla se prolongo un buen rato,Me parecia muy extraño que HeckHax tuviera un control elemntal tan avanzado,aunque tambien note que solo lograba controlar 8 de 11 elemntos que yo podia controlar,asi que comence a usar el control elemntal tiempo y espacio en contra de HeckHax,pero aun asi en mi mente retumbaba lo que Natalie me habia dicho,sabia que podria envejecer a HeckHax hasta lograr que dejara de existir o enviarla al centro de un agujero negro,pero la incertidumbre me impidio hacer eso,a pesar que queria destruirla por todo el mal que ella cometio..Pero tantas cosas que pasaban en mi mente provocaron que me distrajera bastante lo que le dio tiempo a HeckHax a escapar,fui a ver que Natalie estuviera bien,de pronto escuche unos pasos en las cercanias,me puse en posicion de pelea,ya que no sabia si HeckHax estaria esperando la revancha,asi vi acercarse un par de siluetas familiares,Pero si eran Light Beam y Nasty Trick,Eso me puso un poco mas tranquilo ya que sabia que podrian ayudarme a vencer a HeckHax..-¿Estan bien? pregunto Light Beam -Parece que si mi amiga solo recibio un golpe y no es nada serio afortunadamente -¿Que estas haciendo por aqui? Pregunto Nasty -Es una larga historia,pero no pense verlos en este mundo y mucho menos 1000años despues de nuestro ultimo encuentro -Detectamos anormalidades graves en este mundo y tiempo y decidimos venir a investigar,pero no pensabamos que tuviera que ver con HeckHex -¿Que saben de ella? les pregunte -Me temo que hay cosas que no quisieras saber -¿De que se trata todo esto? Natalie dice que HeckHex es mi hermana,pero por su modo de actuar y otras cosas,dudo bastante eso pueda ser -Pues un poco de ambos,Dijo Nasty Trick -Nasty! ¿En que quedamos? -Creo que si queremos solucionar esto correctamente necesitamos quitarnos de sentimentalismos absurdos -Bien entonces ¿Que saben acerca de HeckHax? -Espero no te vayas a ir de espaldas,HeckHax es tu hermana! PERO no de esta realidad -¿Como esta eso? que mi hermana no podria convertirse en una criatura tan seca y desalmada como lo es HeckHax -A diferencia tuya tu hermana Mischief Maker nacio en Equestria,por esa razon tu hermana posee unas versiones en varias realidades -Pero deberia haber otros de mi en otras realidades ¿No? y con ello tendria un hermano tambien -Es mas complejo que eso,Evergreen es un punto fuera de esta realidad,y aunque tus padres te concibieron en una sola linea de realidad ,tu hermana por el contrario al nacer en la realidad y mas concretamente en Equestria posee mas de una version en diversas realidades -Eso lo entiendo ¿Pero como Mischief Maker podria haberse convertido en HeckHax? -Ella NO es Mischief Maker -Decidanse entonces! -Como explicarlo de manera facil..¿Recuerdas el porque llamaron a tu hermana "Mischief Maker?..Intentaba recapitular ese hecho -Al no existir tu en dicha linea tus padres decidieron llamarla HeckHax por esa razon ella NO es Mischief Maker y tampoco tu hermana..-Entonces creo podre detenerla sin problemas -No sera tan facil,ella tiene mas poder magico del que tu alguna vez has visto -Ademas no sabemos si al momento que tu la elimines la borres de la realidad -Osea que si la mato ¿Matare a mi hermana tambien? -No lo sabemos,la informacion que poseemos al respecto es muy limitada -Maldita sea,el unico con esa respuesta era Eon..

 **123 Sin tiempo para pensar**

Cuando Natalie recupero la conciencia e hice las presentaciones pertinentes nos dispusimos a ir tras HeckHax,Light Beam le explico a Natalie la situacion,mientras Nasty trick y yo pensabamos en una manera de neutralizarla ya que tenia miedo de hacerle daño a mi hermana si algo salia mal,aunque Nasty menciono que solo era una posibilidad ya que tecnicamente no es ella,resultaba compleja la paradoja..Afortunadamente encontrar a HeckHax era facil solo bastaba seguir el rastro de destruccion sin sentido,Lo unico que me preocupaba fue que en su camino lastimara inocentes..Por esa razon era prioritario detenerla lo mas pronto posible..cuando llegamos al lugar vimos que HeckHax habia preparado un comite de bienvenida,multiples chispas elemntales nos comenzaron a atacar,Afortunadamente los 4 podiamos defendernos porque hasta Natalie apezar de ser una pegaso novata tenia un estilo de pelea inato estilo gato (era muy extraño verla pelear asi)pero esta vez no dejaria que estar pensando me distrajera que el que escapara fue por ponerme a monologar conmigo mismo..asi logramos destruir a todoas las criaturas que habia creado con su magia, HeckHex comenzo a atacarnos,pero ahora eramos mas en su contra lo que facilito poderla enfrnetar,mi onjetivo era contenerla,ya que aunque ella mientras yo estuviera cerca y anulara su magia su control elemntal era muy fuerte y avanzado,cosa que no tenia idea como neutralizar,asi que volvi a utilizar el reloj D para generar un campo de fuerza solo que esta vez aun mas potente..Light y Nasty peleaban con todo su poder elemntal,Natalie no era muy diestra volando y que decir de sus ataques que aunque eran rapidos no hacian tanto daño..tenia que encontrar el modo de hacer estoo bien,ya que la bateria del relojD estaba a un nivel muy bajo,lo que solo me daba una oportunidad,asi que en el momento mas oportuno logre encerrarla,pero esto no duro,cada vez HeckHax se hacia mas poderosa y destruyo el campo de fuerza en su primer intento,pero para desgracia de Natalie la explosion fue muy fuerte y la derribo violentamente al suelo,pero cuando menos lo espere vi a Light Beam volar para derribarla,evadia todos los ataques de mi hermana,y de paso le propinaba unos buenos golpes por su parte Nasty Trick parecia estar sincronizada con su hermano y lograban golpearla sin mucho efecto,Natalie se levanto y volvio al ataque pero en un descuido,HeckHex logro lastimarla seriamente y la unica opcion que me quedo fue usar mis herraduras para golpearla con toda mi fuerza..  
Ambas estaban en el suelo Natalie y HeckHax con heridas de consideracion,pero solo me quedaba poco barro magico asi que decidi usarlo en Natalie.-¿Porque no ayudaste a tu hermana? -Ella no es mi hermana,mi hermana no seria capaz de lastimarte a ti ni a otro ser vivo!, despues fui a ver a HeckHex afortunadamente seguia con vida,asi que solo se me ocurria una posible sulucion tomando en cuenta la situacion,Nasty y Light dijeron -Bueno no podemos hacer nada mas aqui,lleva a tu hermana a casa,quizas al ver a tus padres entre en razon..Yo no tenia tiempo para despedidas, estaba configurando el reloj D para que regrezaramos a Evergreen ya que si esta criatura era mi hermana tenia que evitar que muriera,asi entre Nataklie y yo levantamos a HeckHax y fuimos a evergreen,solo pasaron un par de horas desde que salimos de ahi la ultima vez, cuando regresamos vi a mis padres en el huerto y corrieron hacia nosotros -¿Que paso? pregunto mama preocupada -¿Mama ya estoy en el paraiso? estas con nosotros en evergreen -¿Y papa donde esta? -esta con Shadow y.. -Los extrañe mucho!, diciendolo con dificultad -Hijo alejate de aqui,necesito curar a tu hermana! Yo me retire para que mama pudiera usar su magia,pero resultaba inutil -¿Que esta pasando aqui? pregunto ella -No lo sabemos,pronto vi a papa,shadow y mi hermana  
..Cuando llegaron al lugar Papa vio con sorpresa a quien estaba sujetando mi madre -Papa!,decia HeckHax con lagrimas en sus ojos Este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida! al fin podre irme en paz -¿Papa quien es ella? dijo Mischief Maker sorprendida -¿Pero como puede ser esto posible? Dijo HeckHax Pero cuando Mischief Maker toco a HeckHax una luz brillante las cubrio a ambas,ahi estaba incada mi hermana solallorando desconsoladamente -¿que paso? pregunto papa con mucha preocupacion -Siento que me abandonaron hace mucho tiempo y por alguna razon ahora estoy muy feliz de que esten a mi lado todos ustedes,aun mi hermano y Natalie...

 **124 Una historia ¿que nunca paso?**

Caminamos hacia dentro de la casa,Natalie y yo estabamos muy extrañados por lo ocurrido,Papa y Mama pusieron a mi hermana sobre un sofa y nos reunimos todos ahi,para intentar entender lo que habia ocurrido,mi hermana nos comento que tenia recuerdos mezclados,sus recuerdos con los de HeckHax,ambas partes podia recordarlas muy vividamente,asi que pudo contarnos lo que ocurrio..  
Segun nos dio a entender HeckHax,nacio en un incidente parecido a como nacio Mischief Maker,En equestria aquel dia en que Mis padres la visitaron,aunque las razones para lo que ocurrio fueron vagas,dijo que Papa y Mama la habian educado en los artes de la magia y la ciencia,ella al no tener el problema con la magia que poseo yo,ella pudo aprender a un nivel considerablemente mas rapido,Por otra parte ella fue dicipula de la princesa celestia,tambien lo que la ayudo a aumentar aun mas el elevado potencial que tenia,Pasaron los años y la condicion de Papa empeoraba,asi que ella fue en busca de ayuda a diversos mundos sin exito,pero al igual que yo,Tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Eon,Quien acepto en ayudarla a cambio de su libertad,Eon ayudo a sus padres,pero con algo no conto,al quitarle la inmortalidad a mis padres,empezaron a envejecer y con ello en un dia tragico HeckHax quedo sola,al no tener quien la apoyara o la hiciera sentir en casa,Despues que Eon le enseñara a manejar el control elemental,pero cuando ella empezo a sentir empatia con el este de pronto desaparecio, HeckHax comenzo a viajar (asi como yo en algun momento comence a hacerlo) Pero ella al no tener capacidad de controlar el tiempo o el espacio las cosas se volvian a repetir,seres amados morian a causa del implacable poder del tiempo..Al ver que su vida dejo de poseer sentido intento desesperadamente acabar con su inmortalidad,sin ningun exito..Asi que llego al punto de quiebre,La cordura de HeckHax comenzo a decaer al grado de querer morir a toda costa,asi comenzo a viajar por el universo destruyendolo todo esperando a que algun heroe o alguien poderoso terminara con su miseria..Era triste saber que a mi o a mi hermana pudiera ocurrirnos algo asi,La verdad jamas me puse a pensar en ello,Aunque en nuestra historia habia una gran diferencia,YO y le jure a mi hermana que jamas la abandonaria,y ella me hizo la misma promesa,ya que si algun dia mis padres dejaran de existir,nos tendriamos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y jamas quedar solos..  
Una vez escuchada esta fantastica historia decidi que ya era hora de regrezar a Natalie a su hogar,que tampoco queriamos que su familia se preocupara por lo ocurrido,nos despedimos,esta vez usaria el reloj D para no aparecer en algun sitio raro o fuera del plan original..Asi partimos hacia la tierra una semana despues del dia en que Natalie salio de ahi..Asi cuando llegamos a nuestro destino verifique la fecha,esta estaba correcta,pero no queria errarle,asi que dimos una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad donde Natalie vivia,todos los que la conocian parecian recordarla lo que me tranquilizo (no queria dejarla en una era equivocada) Asi llegamos a la casa de Natalie,Nathan estaba en la entrada y nos saludo,Efectivamente las cosas habian salido bien,asi decidi regrezar a Evergreen,Pero antes de hacerlo el RelojD comenzo a detectar la presencia de un Sintax del tipo 3,Eso me puso en guardia,lo unico que estaba en mi mente era que ese maldito Sintax3 estaba por aqui y que necesitaba detenerlo (otra vez)Asi que comence a deambular por las calles,tenia que ser muy cauto,Sintax3 era un ser demasiado peligroso,asi que comence a observar a los habitantes de la ciudad,pero despues de varias horas comence a frustrarme,no habia actividad extraña en las cercanias,pero el relojD jamas me habia fallado y esperaba no fuera la excepcion..Asi que me quede pensando como desenmascarar a Sintax3 sin producir un panico generalizado o que este comenzara a atacar la ciudad,Caminaba cerca de un parque publico,vi a unos pequeños jugando con unos magnetos,Esa era la solucion,Sintax tenia propiedades magneticas muy fuertes debido a las nanomaquinas que lo componian,asi que construi un pequeño magneto que podria aderirse a las peculiaridades magneticas de Sintax3,con este comence a recorrer la ciudad,pero no tuve exito tampoco,habia tantos onbjetos metalicos en las cercanias que esta cosa se aderia a todo lo metalico,lo cual hizo imposible encontrarlo,despues de un rato vi a una mujer usando un termomentro sobre un pequeño (al parecer se estaba comenzando a enfermar) asi que intente abordar el problema desde otra perspectiva,Sintax3 era una maquina a final de cuentas,use un visor termico para observar todo en las cercanias y en efecto esto era mucho mas efectivo ya que al ser Sintax3 un ser inorganico habria posibilidades de que este no generara un campo calorifico igual al de un humano normal..

 **125 Malentendidos**

Despues de unos breves momentos crei haber dado con el Sintax,era raro,este estaba disfrazado como un humano normal,estaba llevando a unos pequeños que parecian estar en confianza con el,Pero antes de adelantar conclusiones decidi hacer unas pruebas primero,me acerque al Sintax3 co el magneto y este inmediatamente se adirio a el -Que cosa tan curiosa! parece que le agrado..diciendo en tono burlon yo decidi observarlo desde una distancia prudente,despues que se alejaron del parque lo segui hasta una casa,use el equipo que poseia para observar el interior,no habia nada raro en el lugar,pero note que habia mas humanos en el interior,asi que decidi observar pacientemente,no queria que si enfrentaba al Sintax este hiriera a algun inocente..Asi que espere hasta que la noche cayo..rato despues vi que este salia de la casa,asi que decidi encararlo,este en principio solo se limito a evadirme,era raro viendo las tendencias destructivas del Sintax3 que enfrente..pero mientras hacia esto el Sintax3 se descubrio y comenzo a atacarme usando sus nanomaquinas,pero esos ataques ya no me sorprendian,asi que comence a destruirlas y despues de un rato logre someterlo en un campo electromagnetico,asi ya no podria escapar y podria destruirlo por completo con solo aumentar la potencia delcampo que estaba ejerciendo en el,pero cuando menos me lo espere recibi un fuerte golpe por detras -Deja a mi papa en paz! y casi al unisono recibi otro golpe -Deja a nuestro padre en paz,el NO te ha hecho nada! Tras los golpes recibidos dolte al sintax principal,Ahora tenia 3 Sintax igual de peligrosos en frente -Niños alejense! este sujeto es muy peligroso escondanse en la casa mientras me encargo de el..Se podia escuchar el tono de su voz de preocupacion -Hagamos una tregua! ¿Te importan tanto esos pequeños? le dije al Sintax -De acuerdo,el volvio a su forma humanoide -Creo empezamos esto con el pie izquierdo ..dije con cierta precaucion  
-Bien ¿Porque me atacaste? no le he hecho nada a nadie! -Creo que he cometido un error -¿Un error? Vienes a mi casa,me agredes y casi me matas y es ¿Un error? -Eres un Sintax3 ¿Cres que eso me da algo de confianza? -¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -Tu especie es muy destructiva y en otros mundos han hecho mucho daño! -¿Y eso a mi que me importa? yo no le he hecho mal a nadie! -¿Pero entonces que estas haciendo en este lugar? -¿Que no lo estas viendo? tratar de vivir en paz con mi familia -¿Entonces no eres un Sintax hostil como a los que me he enfrentado? -¿Que ganaria con ello? aqui vivo feliz con mi familia y la verdad no se porque tienes la estupida idea que soy hostil como mis hermanos -Enfrentarse mas de una vez a un sintax tipo 3 a cualquiera le daria desconfianza en especial viendo la destruccion que han dejado en muchos mundos -Esta bien comprendo tu punto de vista,pero creo deberiamos hablar en un sitio mas adecuado,asi me invito a entrar a su casa,era extraño ver que una criatura de este tipo tuviera una casa modesta en estos lugares..No era la gran cosa,tampoco era lujosa,solo era una cas promedio en una zona promedio..-Pero ¿porque alguien como tu esta viviendo de esta manera? ¿No eres una de esas extrañas creaciones de Eon para destruir mundos? -¿Pero de donde sacas esa absurda idea? que sea lo que soy no significa que tenga que hacer algo asi,de hecho solo quiero vivir en paz con el mundo,Eon me creo para algo pero la verdad no me importa lo que el quieria que fuera,yo elegi este destino y soy feliz con el -Pero entonces ¿Que es de tus capacidades destructivas? -Eso no importa,solo quiero que me denen tranquilo,quiero vivr en paz con mi familia,no me importa si el universo se destruye,PERO si tu o Eon se meten con mi familia hare lo posible por destruirlos!..Era extraño,nunca habia visto a alguien actuar asi -Y a esto ¿Cual es tu nombre? que supongo no perteneces a este mundo ya que tus destrezas son muy diferentes a las de cualquier humanoide que haya visto con anterioridad -Mi nombre es HackHex y vengo de un mundo llamado Evergreen -¿Tu eres el tipo que restauro la realidad hace unos años? -¿Como sabes eso? si no hay registros de ello -Al ser un ser ajeno a este mundo y al tener un cerebro no organico es facil recordar los cambios sutiles de la realidad,por esa cuestion se lo que ha ocurrido..Pero ahora entiendo el porque actuaste como actuaste..Pero te recomiendo NO me vuelvas a molestar,que me costo mucho trabajo acoplarme a este mundo y no quiero que alguien como tu me quite esto..No quise involucrarme mas en este asunto asi que decidi abrir un portal y regrezar a Equestria (queria ver si las cosas se habian corregido al acabar con HeckHax)..


	26. Bloque 126-131

**126 El maestro de los Hongos**

Cuando llegue a equestria note que esta vez no llegue a una epoca extraña o lejos de donde me habia ido esta vez solo pasaron 5 años desde mi ultima visita (descartando el desvio de 1000 años de mi ultimo viaje)asi que decidi orientarme y afortunadamente no estaba lejos del pueblo donde pastry cream vivia asi que decidi irlos a visitar..Tenia que atravesar el bosque para llegar ahi,era increible los cambios que habia sufrido,tanto este bosque como yo,era increible que este lugar me aterraba cuando era un jovencito,ahora solo lo veo como un simple bosque cuando de pronto salio una enorme criatura,era una especie de golem en forma de lobo,hecho de ramas de arboles,lodo y demas basura que habia en el lugar,decidi ignorarlo,sabia que con un movimiento podria destrozarlo,asi que segui mi camino sin inmutarme pero la criatura se abalanzo sobre mi,asi que use mi control elemntal tierra y lo hice pedazos,me quite el lodo que me cayo cuando hice volar esa cosa y segui mi camino momentos despues vi que la criatura se reincorporo,lo cual no me importo,la criatura emitio un fuerte aullido y comenzaron a salir mas de estas cosas,la verdad no me importaba,fueran cuantos fueran, la verdad sentia indiferencia por estas criaturas..asi que estas comenzaron a rodearme,volvi a hacerlas estallar,Seguia mi camino y escuche a alguien pedir ayuda decidi ir a ver que ocurria,vi a un unicornio atorado entre varias ramas de arbol,y el me decia -Cuidado con la araña! asi cuando me di cuenta tenia una enorme araña atras de mi,estaba algo aburrido de estar peleando con estas criaturas,asi que fui directo al grano y use control elemental sombra para darle un potente golpe desde abajo lo que la hizo volar lejos -Gracias de no ser por ti no sabria que me habria ocurrido -Ni lo digas ¿Como te llamas y que estas haciendo en este lugar? -Mi nombre es Fungus Finder y estaba recolectando hongos cuando esa enorme araña me atrapo ¿Cual es tu nombre? -HackHex -Curioso nombre ¿Me ayudarias a buscar hongos? que los que tenia la arama los aplasto y los necesito para un remedio -No hay problema,quizas me quite un poco el aburrimiento que actualmente tengo..-¿Como hiciste eso? -¿Que cosa? esa magia extraña para deshacerte de esta terrible araña -eso no es magia -Para mi me lo parecio,aunque tengo que notar que efectivamente no puedes hacer magia sin un cuerno,pero aun asi eso fue sorprendente -¿Que tratas de insinuar? -Nada malo,pero jamas vi a un pony hacer magia -Ya te dije que esto NO es magia -¿Entonces como lo llamas? -Se llama..Cuando otra vez esos golems comenzaron a atacarme de nuevo,asi que esta vez fui mas contundente exparciendo sus piezas por todo el bosque,al no saber que los mantenia unidos no podia saber como destruirlos,pero aunque fueran 1000 podia deshacerme de ellos facilmente -Wow! eso fue intenso! ¿Podrias enseñarme ese truco? que en estos lares es dificil mantener a raya a las criaturas del bosque y aveces necesita uno una manera de defenderse de estas...¿Que ocurre aqui?..Fungus intentaba usar su magia para algo -La magia no funciona cuando estoy cerca -¿Eso es cierto? que mal,tendre que hacer mis anotaciones a la antigua..Cuando fungus saco su libreta -¿Cuentame como se hace? -Me temo que no es algo que pueda aprenderse del modo facil,a mi me tomo muchos años lograr esto y no todos tienen la capacidad de lograrlo -¿Pero entonces como podria defenderme de estas criaturas cuando vaya a recolectar hongos? -Buena pregunta,pero encontrare una solucion..  
Recolectamos hongos durante varias horas,pero habia caido la noche y el lugar comenzaba a ponerse algo tetrico,asi que decidimos acampar -¿Puedo preguntarte algo HackHex? -Ya lo estas haciendo ¿de que se trata? -¿Que hizo que entraras al bosque? normalmente la mayoria huye de este lugar debido a sus criaturas y a los peligros que hay en este sitio -Solo quiero llegar pronto al pueblo,aunque creo no sera hoy -vaya atajo que tomaste,aunque debo agradecerlo ya que seria comida de araña ahora mismo -Ni lo digas ¿Y para que son los hongos? -Mis padres se encargan de hacer pociones,hace años que quieren replicar algo,la verdad no se de que se trata,pero me dicen que se trata de un remedio milagroso -Debe ser algo muy importante por lo visto,si lo es mis padres quieren ver si pueden replicar la pocima,pero llevan años intentandolo sin exito -Vaya se ve que debe ser algo muy importante -Si lo es,mis padres dicen que este remedio puede curarlo todo -Vaya eso me recuerda a un barro magico que hace mi madre,es un remedio muy especial..quizas pueda ayudarles..-Eso espero,que venir por hongos a este lugar es muy peligroso..Asi que nos dispusimos a dormir,saque mi almohada magica y decidi dormir ..

 **127 Un libro sospechoso**

Esa Noche solo podia escuchar a Enya,pero decia algo que me pertubo y me hizo temer bastante "Eon sigue vivo" "No te rindas" "ayudame no se cuanto mas podre resistir" desperte con un sudor frio,sabia que eso no era normal,Con esta almohada no podia soñar,pero entonces ¿Que era esa voz que escuchaba? era la de Enya lo cual me comenzo a preocupar..Asi pase la noche escuchando esas voces mientas dormia,estaba inquieto debido a ello,pero al despertar solo quedaba un leve recuerdo lo cual me hizo dudar bastante..Fungus habia preparado un estofado con varios hongos que encontro en el lugar,yo sabia que muchos de estos podrian ser perligrosos,asi que deje que Fungus probara su menjurje primero,vi que no habia pasadonada asi que decidi comerlo,tenia que admitir que era bueno aunque he probado mejor comida en otros lados..Terminamos de comer y teniamos que ir al pueblo,este sujeto me estaba dando mala espina,no sabia porque el actuaba tan amablemente,ya que aunque yo lo habia rescatado seguia teniendo mucha desconfianza de el..cuando terminamos de comer apagamos el fuego y caminamos hacia el pueblo,esta vez no hubo ningun incidente,cuando llegamos Fungus me invito a entar a su casa,yo acepte,esta era una tienda de pociones,sus padres estaban en el mostrador e la tienda -Fungus ¿Donde estabas? tu madre estaba muy preocupada -Fui por los hongos que me pidieron -Pero te dije que iriamos los dos ya que el bosque es muy peligroso para estar uno solo por ahi sin compañia -Pero padre no fui solo el me acompaño -¿Y este quien es? -Es mi amigo HackHex -¿HackHex? se trata de una broma o es algo que te acabas de inventar? -Es es serio padre,a HackHex lo encontre en el bosque cuando buscaba hongos -Tu supuesto amigo no tiene musculos como para protegerte en ese bosque,te dije que me esperaras,pero tienes que hacer lo que te viene en gana..Fungus Finder le entrego una gran provision de hongos a su padre -¿Para que quieren tantos hongos? pregunte -Bueno intentamos recrear una pocion magica que cura cualquier enfermedad,pero no hemos tenido exito,los libros de los que disponemos estan incompletos o dañados -¿Me permite hecharles un hojo? -¿Y que haras arreglarlos? -Esa era la idea -Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices ser..Sacando un libro bastante grande y dañado -Este libro no es tan viejo en unos minutos estara como nuevo..Comence a usar mi control elemntal tiempo y el libro comenzo a repararse y a revelarse el contenido dañado del mismo -ESO ES SORPRENDENTE! el libro esta como nuevo! -querida ven a ver este milagro! -Que paso intento probar una formula -¿Pero como es posible esto? ese libro tiene mas de 300 años y ahora esta como nuevo,inmediatamente comenzo a hecharle una ojeada -Chico ¿Como puedes hacer eso? llevo años intentando hacer un hechizo como ese y tu en unos minutos lograste reparar ese libro..Deja lo llevo a su mugar..-Mmm Grr ¿Que ocurre aqui? no puedo usar mi magia! -Eso pasa cuando alguien esta cerca de mi solo me alejo lo suficiente y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad -Eso es muy extraño! quiero que me acompañes a la biblioteca,tengo un par de libros que me gustaria que repararas..  
Camine al interior de su casa -¿Como te llamas? que tienes unas destrezas bastante peculiares -Mi nombre es HackHex y la unica cualidad que poseo es que la magia al mi alrededor -Eso es algo muy poco comun..Pero si anulas la magia ¿Que clase de hechizo usaste con el libro? -eso no fue magia,es otra cosa,por desgracia es algo muy extraño y dificil de explicar -Bueno eso explica que un pony comun pudiera hacer algo como esto -¿Que trata de decir? -No te ofendas pero los ponys comunes no pueden usar magia y no es algo que acaparemos los unicornios o algo parecido,simplemente sin un cuerno es casi imposible que puedan hacer algo -No entiendo todavia el porque pero siento que eso fue muy grosero -No lo tmes a mal es como si dijera un pegaso que un pony no puede ser tan rapido,Sin alas es obvio que nos ganarian o ponerse a competir con fuerza fisica con un pony seria algo absurdo -¿Y que era lo que queria que viera? -Es esto! una reliquia familiar,pero esta tan dañado por el tiempo que a mi familia le ha tomado mas de 100Años intentar recuperar el conocimiento que este libro tenia..Quisiera que tu uses tu particular don para repararlo..Observe el libro y parecia que era un compendio de pociones y remedios -muy bien le pido que se aleje un poco que esto tomara mas tiempo que el lbro anterior..Use mi control elemntal tiempo una vez mas y comence a rejuvenecer el libro,este comenzo a mover sus hojas de un lado a otro,yo podia ver parte de la informacion que poseia,y vi que era uno de los libros prohibidos de los que Mama me advirtio,Asi que detuve el proceso a la mitad -¿Que ocurrio? -Me temo que no podre hacer mucho,el libro es demasiado viejo y mi poder no puede hacer mas,por el momento Pero si esperamos un rato a que me recupere un poco quizas podamos continuar el proceso -esta bien,esperamos mas de 100 años para restaurarlo pocremos esperar una horas mas..Seguia sin sentirme en confianza,algo en esta familia me segia dando mala espina -¿Quieres algo de comer para recuperar fuerzas? -eso seria perfecto! inmediatamente saque un libro parecido a este era de botanica y herbolaria aplicada,inmediatamente cambie el titulo del libro y guarde el ejemplar que aqui habia,cuando la madre de Fungus regreso yo estaba leyendo el libro haciendoles creer que ya lo habia reparado -Que libro tan completo es este -No lo leas! -¿Que tiene de malo? -es un libro que solo debe ser leido por un miembro de nuestro linaje -Pero! -Te agradecemos que hayas reparado el libro,Pero no debes leerlo..Esto ultimo disparo mi desconfianza al limite,pero tenia que ser cauto en caso que las cosas se tornaran peligrosas -El padre de Fungus me escolto hastala entrada de la casa -¿Pero que paso con el libro? -Jovencito hay cosas que no deberias leer y ese viejo libro es una de ellas..Bueno creo que regresare al bosque para encontrar las ruinas de un viejo castillo que me dijeron que estaria por ese lugar..Fue lo ultimo que les dije para despistarlos un poco,no queria hacerles ver que yo habia tomado el libro original..Asi que sali de ahi y camine un poco a las afueras del pueblo..Despues de un rato camine hacia la tienda de Relic Hunter queria informacion acerca de aquellos unicornios que me era muy sospechoso su proceder,y afortunadamente Relic Hunter tenia un sitio seguro como para que analizaramos este libro y que nadie nos pudiera molestar..

 **128 Errores y mas errores**

Llegue a la tienda de Relic Hunter,y como siempre el mostrador estaba vacio,asi que toque la campanilla que el tenia ahi,cuando el salio note algo chistoso en su cabello ahora las canas y ciertas marcas de la edad parecian ser mas evidentes -HackHex! me da gusto verte! -¿Que te ha ocurrido? ¿ya obtuviste la paz interior? -¿Que? -note que tu cabello ahora es de otro color y se que eres tu porque mis artefactos dejan de funcionar siempre que llegas a mi tienda.. -Vaya que eres muy observador ya he vuelto a ser uno otra vez -eso se nota aunque he de admitir que extraño a tu otra version -¿De verdad? -hahaha un poco aunque prefiero a mi amigo completo que dos o mas versiones suavizadas -Vaya cosas -¿Que te trae por aqui? -dos cosas, la primera queria visitar a mis amigos que viven en este pueblo y la segunda me encontre con unos unicornios muy raros en el pueblo y me parecio que tienen algo muy sospechoso entre cascos..-¿A que te refieres? -Mira me pidieron reparar este viejo libro,pero por lo poco que pude ver es un libro prohibido,y tu como experto en el tema me gustaria que me ayudaras a analizarlo -Sabes que cuentas conmigo compañero!..saque el libro de mi bolsa y comenzo a observarlo -me temo que aun hay poco para poder dar un veredicto,este ejemplar esta muy dañado por el tiempo..Comence a restaurarlo lo cual requirio una cantidad de energia considerable,pero el libro estaba como nuevo,Relic Hunter saco unas gafas de uno de sus cajones -No lo leas! si es un libro prohibido puede estar hechizado o maldito,estas gafas evitan caer en la influencia del mismo y de paso ver de que se trata todo esto..Despues de un rato de intensa lectura Relic Hunter cerro el libro y me dijo -¿Que te hizo creer que este era un libro prohibido? -Varias cosas entre ellas la manera sospechosa en la que actuaban y que en algunas paginas se podia leer "proceder con precaucion" -Este libro es un libro de pociones posee una cantidad de remedios que para alguien inexperto como cualquiera de nosotros podrian ser peligrosos -¿Entonces no es algo que tenga que manejarse con cuidado? -A menos que seas un quimico es obvio que si,ya que esta informacion en manos inexpertas podria ser un problema grave -Vaya creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo -Alguna vez solemos hacerlo,el chiste de esto es evitar volverla a meter y aprender de los errores -Creo que tendre que devolver el libro -seria lo mas sano -¿Pero como pretendes hacerlo? -Ya me las arreglare,creo que a esos unicornios les debo una disculpa -¿Les robaste el libro?..Yo me sentia muy apenado por tal situacion..pero iba a corregirlo..Y creo saber el modo de hacerlo sin meterme en mas problemas..  
Asi que cuando me acerque a la casa hice algo que jamas habia hecho..Detener el tiempo por completo! asi me pude meter a la casa e intercambiar los libros,con suerte estos jamas se enterarian de lo ocurrido..Eso me desgasto mucho,jamas habia hecho algo asi,pero no tenia el valor de decirles la verdad,pero aun asi queria enmendar mi error,sabia que habia metido la pata estos ultimos dias y necesitaba corregir las tonterias que habia hecho..Me sentia fatal,ya habia fallado 2 veces seguidas,la primera peleando contra el sintax y ahorita esto ¿Que me esta ocurriendo?...Tenia que despejar mi mente,asi que fui a visitar a mis viejos amigos Pack y Pastry quizas comer algo dulce mantenga mi mente libre de tonterias..  
Asi llegue a la pasteleria Pero esta vez estaba cerrada y por completo vacia en el frente,asi que decidi ver si habia alguien en la parte trasera de la misma,Toque la puerta y la pequeña (bueno ya no tan pequeña) Rainbow Cake me recibio en la entrada -Mama otro tipo raro esta en la entrada! -Rainbow ¿Esta tu mama? pregunte en tono serio (viendo lo ocurrido la ultima ocacion) -Claro que si,pero no puede venir por el momento -¿Y tu papa? -haciendo entregas,tardara un par de horas en regrezar -Bueno entonces nos vemos despues..Me di la vuelta y -Solo bromeaba,me mama quiere verte,pero no imagine que vinieras hoy..Cuando entre a la casa estaba patas arriba todo completamente desordenado y en caos total -¿Paso un huracan por aqui? -Estaba ayudando a Mama a hormear algo pero salio mal..llegamos hasta la recamara principal,estaba Pastry en cama con un pequeño bebe -HackHex Que bueno verte! Apenas me estoy recuperando -Vaya ¿y cuando nacio? esta mañana hubo algunos problemas pero alguien me estuvo ayudando en la casa -¿Te refieres a este pequeño tornado? dije en tono gracioso -No! vino una joven que me recordo bastante a ti,pero...

 **129 Una visita inesperada**

En eso escuche un ruido muy fuerte en la cocina como si a alguien se le hubieran caido muchas cosas..-Rayos se me olvido que tu anulas la magia..pero que contrariedad,dijo Rainbow.. -¿Hay alguien mas en la casa? -Si una chica que se ofrecio a ayudarnos -Veo que necesitaras la ayuda bastante en tu condicion,le dije a Pastry -Es una jovencita rara,pero es muy talentosa y me estaba enseñando varias recetas nuevas -Genial asi podre llevar algo nuevo a casa y ¿Quien es tu inquilina Pastry? la chica se llama.. -¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui?! mi magia se apago subitamente..Se veia la silueta de un unicornio joven con unas alforjas en sus costados y bastante ropa (raro ya que los ponys por lo general no suelen llevar tanta ropa),no podia verla con mucho detalle -¿Que estas haciendo en este lugar? pregunto con una voz muy familiar para mi -¿Mischief Maker? pregunte -¿Hermano?¿Que haces aqui? -Lo mismo pregunto -¿Papa y Mama saben que estas aqui? -Si hace tiempo que vengo haciendo viajes como tu lo haces -¿Y porque NO me dijeron nada? -Pues desde hace tiempo ya casi no vas a casa y despues de el ultimo incidente decidi visitar a mis amigos para aclarar algunas ideas -Momento! ¿Desde cuando conoces a Pastry Cream y Pack Express? -Bueno en principio conoci a Rainbow Cake quien me invito a jugar en mi primer viaje a Equestria,me sentia muy sola y ella quizo ser mi amiga sin siquiera conocerme -Asi es desde entonces cada que viene a equestria nos visita -Y yo sin saber nada -Me resultaban extrañas las cosas que por aqui ocurrian,pero jamas pense que tu hubieras venido a este mundo de manera tan constante -Yo nisiquiera sabia que Papa y Mama te hubieran permitido venir aqui -Ya sabes como son,Pero solo fue con una condicion -¿Cual le pregunte a mi hermana? -Que no puedo mostrarle mi forma real a Nadie ¿Por esa razon tengo amarradas estas cosas a los costados -Debe resultar incomodo ¿No? -Mas de lo que te imaginas estas correas me dan mucha comezon -Creo que ya me perdi entre su platica ¿Cual verdadera forma? ¿No seras acaso algun tipo de monstruo? -Para nada mi hermana no es un demonio,aunque aveces lo parezca -Hermano! -Creo contarle a nuestros amigos al respecto no afectara nada nuesta amistad con ellos -Pero ¿Que hay de la promesa que le hice a nuestros padres? -Creo que ellos merecen algo de verdad ¿No cres? le dije a mi hermana,esperando que algo de ella afianzara nuestra amistad con esta ! No sera hasta que este la familia completa..Unas horas despues Pack Express llego a la casa,en ese tiempo Rainbow,mi hermana y yo nos pudimos a arreglar el caos que habia en la cocina,-Hola! que limpio esta aqui, dijo pack -Salimos los tres a recibirlo en la puerta,pastry se habia levantado e ido hasta la cocina para preparase a cenar (que ya era algo tarde)-Bueno jovencita ¿Que es lo que nos ibas a mostrar?..Le quite las alforjas a mi hermana y le quite tambien el manto que tenia encima y mi hermana levanto sus alas -Vaya sorpresa Un alicornio! pense que seria algo mas raro..Yo pense que seria algo impresionante,pero parece ser que ya estaban acostumbrados a eso -Ya lo sabiamos! dijo pack -¿Pero como? pregunto mi hermana -Cuando duermes sueles hacer mucho ruido y caerte de la cama muy seguido y en una de esas vimos tus alas -Vaya y yo pensando que esto iba a generar alguna clase de revuelo..dije algo decepcionado -Esperabamos que alguna vez tuviera la confianza de decirlo,pero si tomo bastante rato -Vaya eso me quita un gran peso de encima que esto me produce mucha comezon y no tenia manera de rascarme..Asi ahora podremos jugar mejor -Me temo que no podra ser asi,ya que por alguna razon mis padres le prohibieron revelarlo,aunque si podran ir de viaje cuando sean mas grandes -Me das permiso mama? dijo rainbow -Preguntale a tu padre!,ademas necesitaremos quien cuide a tu hermanito -Mama sabes como arruinarme la fiesta!..Todos nos reimos de eso y procedimos a dormir..Mischief Maker y yo fuimos a la habitacion de visitas -Hermano me da gusto saber que estas aqui,desde que paso lo de HeckHax me da miedo separarme de ustedes -Recuerda que siempre estaremos conectados,ademas puedes llamarme al reloj D cuando quieras,si quieres hablamos con Papa y Mama para contarles lo que paso aqui,Agarre el casco de mi hermana y use su relojD y llame a casa,Hablamos un buen rato con nuestros padres y estaban sorprendidos que mi hermana hubiera hecho buenos amigos en Equestria,Quizas a mi hermana le hacia falta socializar,quizas una pequeña aventura con Relic Hunter,Un paseo con Bright Eyes a alquimia y jugar con los sobrinos pudieran hacer que ella no se sienta tan sola,No se que fue lo que ella vio cuando absorbio a HeckHex,pero se que es algo que pudo ser y eso era algo que tendria que averguar algun dia..Mientras dormi con mi almohada esa noche esperando descubrir que fue lo que supuestamente soñe la ultima vez...

 **130 La calma previa a la tormenta**

Esa Noche volvi a escuchar a Enya,"Eon sigue vivo" "ayudame no se cuanto mas podre resistir" "ayudame No te rindas" Volvi a tener esa sensacion extraña ,Pero tenia por primera vez en mucho tiempo una idea de donde buscar,pero tenia miedo tambien..Eon,sabia que si el seguia con vida sabia que seria algo muy malo ya que el era un ser bastante irregular en sus acciones..Pero tambien era hora de enfrentar mis miedos y solucionar esto de una vez por todas,sabia que no podia posponerlo mas..Asi que cuando desperte,le pedi a mi hermana que regresaramos a casa ain darle mas explicacion ya que temia lo peor,ademas necesitaria a la familia unida hoy mas que nunca,mi hermana estaba muy extrañada,pero tampoco iba a comentarle al respecto,en especial por lo peligrosa que fue esa pelea en alquimia..Tenia que terminar esto y eso era ahora..Asi que me despedi de mis amigos y me lleve a mi hermana a casa..En casa deje a mi hermana y les pedi a mis padres que en estos momentos estuvieran alerta,pasara lo que pasara,ya que algo "muy feo" iba a ocurrir..Ellos me preguntaron al respecto,yo no quise darles detalles,no sabia si iba a volver,quise mantenerles esa confianza,y con ello evitarles una triste despedida..Asi fui de mundo en mundo a los que alguna vez habia ido poniendo mis cosas en paz esperando armarme de valor para ir al Metaverso,En alquimia vi a Rock Spelunker y le entregue el extraño accesorio que use en el relojD para evitar estallar,en la tierra estuve con mis amigos tratando de restaurar la realidad de la tierra,por fin entendi la amistad que estos jovenes tenian y hasta hoy pude comprender muchas cosas..Eso fue la fuerza que me levanto el animo para ir al metaverso..  
Despues de eso hice un portal al metaverso con mi propio poder,sabia que distorsionara lo que se distorsionara mi poder ahi el tiempo es relativo asi que si iba encontrar a Eon seria ahi sin excepcion..Cuando llegue ahi note que no habia nada ni nadie,el lugar estaba como la ultima vez que estuve ahi,vacio y sin absolutamente nada,pero algo milagroso ocurrio,el reloj D comenzo a detectar el metal de mis herraduras (el del armadura de Enya para ser mas exacto) camine siguiendo la señal,no se por cuanto tiempo camine,parecian ser horas,dias que se yo este lugar en ese aspecto era confuso,camine y camine hasta que senti algo extraño en el lugar,vi un patron de muz anormal en el lugar y decidi acercarme,cuando di el paso a ese fenomeno de inmediato todo cambio,era un lugar obscuro solo iluminado por la luz del universo,apezar de no haber un arriba o un abajo,el lugar parecia tener un aura propia,Pero en el inmenso infinito y vacio del lugar vi a Eon..Me acerque,el estaba de espaldas con sus manos atras de su cuerpo y mirando el horizonte..-Veo que has desarrollado tus poderes lo suficiente para encontrar este lugar -¿En donde estamos? -Este lugar sagrado no tiene nombre..Pero yo lo llamo la cima del universo,estamos en todos lados y en ningun sitio,estamos en el principio y en el final de todo,en este lugar se han luchado las mas gloriosas batallas,y a su vez es donde todo nace y muere al mismo tiempo..No entendia nada de lo que Eon decia..Aqui sera el lugar donde me corone amo del todo -¿Que? -Observa..Eon saco el orbe del sueño -Pero! -¿Sabes que este orbe cada 10,000 años puede conceder un deseo y hacer que hasta lo imposible pueda convertirse en una realidad,este poder puede alterar toda la realidad multiversal solo con un deseo fuerte..Asi que mi deseo sera convertir todas las realidades en mi realidad,asi nada ni nadie podra escapar de mi dominio,todas las realidades seran una y con ello podre dominar todo el multiverso,con ello acabare con todas las variables que generan un universio nuevo cada que algo o alguien toma una descicion..Toda la realidad estara bajo mi absoluto control..-Pero eso es IMPOSIBLE! -Olvidas el poder el orbe,Solo con desear acabar con las multirealidades estas desapareceran,todo se volvera una sola y absoluta realidad,NO habra nada que escape de ella,Todo gracias a ti.. -¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? -TU fuiste quien encontro el orbe y lograste sacarlo del plano del sueño y por esa razon te ofresco una poscicion de poder en mi nuevo orden universal -Pero si se acaba con las multirealidades NADIE podra tener el don del libre albedrio -En efecto al no existir la multirealidad NADIE podra oponerse al nuevo orden..Asi podre tener el control eterno de la unica realidad que quede en pie MI REALIDAD -Pero eso es muy cruel,Nadie podria tomar una descicion independiente y estaria regido a un solo destino -En efecto Nada ni nadie se escaparia de mi control y despues de esto seria absoluto..Yo estaba tentado por la oferta,un unico universo el cual fuera regido por reglas y leyes absolutas,un universo donde nadie pensara mas que lo que YO quisiera que pensaran,un.. -Ya casi esta cargado el orbe en 33 Minutos estara listo para que pueda pedir mi deseo.. Cuando vi el orbe vi a ENYA! -Quiero una explicacion a esto!...

 **131 Respuestas**

Eso es muy simple! Dijo Eon..Necesitaba a alguien capaz de poder hacer algunas cosas que yo no puedo hacer,asi que al paso de los años reclute a diversos individuos,lo cual terminaron fracasando rotundamente..Despues decidi crearlos con las capacidades y habilidades requeridas,pero por desgracia los "Sintax" aunque eran poderosos,sus capacidades espirituales eran muy pobres y simples..Asi que busque seres excepcionales en el multiverso seres que pudieran ser la maxima expresion de sus aptitudes..asi encontre a tus padres,Magia y Ciencia,que linda pareja,Pero por desgracia,ambos no estaban a la altura,necesitaba que ellos fueran mejorados,asi que incite el talento natural de tu madre para nutrir su talento natural y con ello logre que tu madre se convirtiera en un alicornio inmortal,su poder fue divino,la jerarca de la armonia podria ser buena parte de la ecuacion,pero faltaba la otra mitad,Alguien dotado de entender la ciencia como tu madre podria entender la magia,Pero en equestria ¿Quien podria tener esas habilidades? asi que decidi buscar en el multiverso a alguien capaz de entender la ciencia y que sus capacidades inatas permitieran estar a la altura en la rama de la ciencia..Asi en un mundo agonizante a las orillas del final tiempo,encontre a un joven humanoide superdotado en la ciencia podia ver en su destino la grandeza que jamas podria lograr,pero tenia que ponerlo en el lugar y momento adecuado,asi lo saque de su lugar cosmico,lo abandone en equestria a muy temprana edad,pense que si ellos se encontraban podrian unirse y crearte,pero por desgracia el tiempo no fue tan benevolo con tu padre,asi que tome su alma y lo introdije en un cuerpo Sintax mejorado..El logro ser un ser muy superior a mis espectativas,Pero no podia reintroducirlo en Equestria,asi que busque un mundo similar y asi lo deje en Alquimia,solo seria cuestion de tiempo en que las cosas cayeran en su lugar como ocurrio..Con lo que no conte era que su desconfianza los hiciera odiarse desde un inicio,pero antes de la gran guerra decidi interferir y al paso de los años se conocieron y su amor necesitaba un factor mas..Si iba a destruir las multi realidades no podria dejar que el producto naciera en un mundo que permitiera las multirealidades como en equestria o alquimia ya que si hubieras nacido ahi al destruir las realidades tu podrias desaparecer y dejar de existir como ocurrio con HeckHax al tocar a tu hermana..Por esa razon tenia que convertirte en una singularidad,en alguien que si el multiverso fuera destruido pudiera recrearlo,alguien que NO estuviera vinculado a ninguna existencia,Por desgracia tu madre hizo una maldicion extremadamente poderosa y te dejo sin la capacidad magica,Asi no servirias a mis planes,Pero mi plan B tus padres lo arruinaron al dejar nacer a tu hermana en equestria -¿Mi hermana era tu plan B? -En efecto ella tendria tus capacidades ya que tiene tu misma sangre,Pero ella no es UNICA como tu lo eres..  
Por otra parte tu estabas bien entrenado en la magia y la ciencia,asi que pense que no todo el esfuerzo estaba perdido,pero sabia que si eras un ser sin magia, para convertirte en un amo de la realidad tendria que enseñarte la tercera diciplina como lo hice con HeckHex y con ella compensar las capacidades que te faltaban..Para mi desgracia el entrenamiento de HeckHex resulto ser deficiente debido a su naturaleza inestable debido a su naturaleza emocional..

Solo faltaba un ingrediente a la formula el orbe del sueño,Yo perdi hace eras la capacidad de soñar,por esa razon te necesitaba, para que pudieras traer el orbe a la realidad,y asi lo hiciste,Todo lo que podrias considerar una coincidencia jamas lo fue, yo cause el caos Null y algunos eventos en tu vida,para templarte y convertirte en alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser mi mano derecha..-¿Pero porque has capturado a Enya? -¿Esa patetica Knightmare? Ella sera el combustible final para el orbe,posee un equivalente de poder equiparable al tuyo ya que es un reflejo de ti, lo cual evitara que espere mas tiempo en poder obtener el poder para cumplir el deseo..Por otra parte al deslindarte de tus sueños podras convertirte en alguien tan poderoso como yo,ya no dependeras de sueños y esperanzas estupidas para vivir,NO dependeras de nada ni nadie,podras ver al universo friamente sin sentimientos ni emociones y hacer lo que te plazca sin temores o dudas -Pero eso me dejaria sin convicciones o amor -¿Amor? patrañas,cuando extirpemos esa parte que te hace debil podras saber lo que es el verdadero poder, sin consecuencias,podras destruir un mundo sin sentir remordimientos,podras torcer la realidad sin sentirte culpable,sin miedo,sin ninguna limitante ¿Recuerdas lo que fue estar dividido? ¿Como te sentias? no tenias limites,no tenias que pensar las cosas,te sentias en verdadera libertad..  
Yo estaba pensando en todo eso que me decia Eon,el hacer las cosas sin pensar en los demas,hacer lo que me plazca sin sentirme tonto o sin dolor de haber metido la pata,tener el valor de acabar con alguien sin temores o remordimientos,era algo que me gustaria hacer,Pero al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Enya me hizo pensar en mis amigos,mi familia y que no habria hecho nada sin mis amigos y familia,tambien recorde lo vacio que era estar dividido,estar incompleto y el no sentirme satisfecho..Creo que recordar eso me hizo cambiar mi perspectiva..-¿Cual es tu descicion Joven HackHex? -NO ACEPTO!,libera a Enya y deja estas ideas de destruirlo todo -¿Esa es tu descicion final? Dijo Eon en tono decepcionado -LIBERA A ENYA! -Veo que no cambiaras de opinion ¿Verdad? -NO! y es mi ultima palabra! -Lastima, tenias mucho potencial y es una pena porque me tomo muchos siglos cosechar a alguien con tus capacidades...Solo te dare un ultimo consejo -¿Cual? pregunte -MATAME PORQUE YO, TE MATARE!


	27. Bloque 132-138 (capitulo FINAL)

**132 La batalla final**

Eon se volteo y en un movimiento de manos cambio sus vestimentas ahora llebaba ropa de combate y su aspecto ahora se veia considerablemente mas agresivo,de inmediato comence a defenderme usando mi brazalete,lograba detener muchos de los ataques que el me enviaba,pero el parecia no detenerse,ademas solo me quedaban solo 18 minutos para salvar a Enya,necesitaba encontrar el modo de sacarla del orbe y eso tenia que ser rapido ya que Eon, dudo no tuviera previstos mis intentos de salvarla,No podia pensar por los constantes ataques,tenia que encontrar el modo de vencer a Eon,Asi que decidi usar mi control elemntal y con ello ver si tendria oportunidad de lograr ese imposible,use todo lo que habia aprendido,pero parecia que el tenia una manera de contrarestar todo lo que yo hacia..De esa manera comence a variar mis ataques y a combinarlos esperando encontrarle un punto debil,pero me resultaba imposible,despues use mis ataques elemntales combinados con el poder del reloj D para intentar confundirlo,pero seguia teniendo el mismo resultado,tenia que pensar en algo y rapido porque a este paso Eon me haria pedazos y no podria salvar a Enya,Tenia que pensar muy rapido asi que lo unico que en ese momento se me ocurrio fue, intentar escapar con el orbe haciendo un portal,pero este lo unico que provoco es que se abrieran muchas ventanas a varios mundos -Patetico idiota,en este lugar NO hay escapatoria,Lo unico que provocaste fue abrir ventanas a todos esos mundos en los que alguna vez has estado,asi que todos los que te conocen vean tu patetico final -Demonios..Creo que la unica manera de escapar de este lugar es derrotando definitivamente a Eon,No tenia mas alternativa asi que use el reloj D para sacar una armadura que me protegiera y algun arma,una espada o algo asi seria dificil elegir algo debido a lo constante de los ataques de Eon hacia mi,y la escases de escondites en este lugar hacia dificil poder ocultarme el tiempo suficiente para poder elegir adecuadamente las cosas..  
Afortunadamente el reloj D tenia potencia suficiente para digitalizar una armadura,similar a la que use en equestria con ella pude resistir sus embistes y demas brutales ataques,HeckHax era un gatito indefenso en contra de Eon,pero sabia que no podria salir sin pelear,Las ventanas que se habian habierto llevaban a cada punto en los que alguna vez estuve,evergreen,equestria,alquimia la tierra (en mas de una version epoca y dimension) y hasta el final del tiempo podia ver,tenia que encontrar el punto debil de Eon,¿Pero cual seria? estuve analizando sus movimientos,con ello logre bloquear la gran mayoria,mientras que la armadura podia detener lo que no alcanzaba a bloquear,eso me permitio poder atacar sin pensar tanto en mi defenza,por fin parecia que la suerte me sonreia,podia ver que en efecto habia logrado golpear a Eon sin tantas dificultades,ahora si sentia que las cosas mejoraban,Eon comenzaba a descuidar su defenza,podia ver quie al igual que yo podia ser derrotado,pero tambien estaba conciente que no era tan facil la cosa,tenia que debilitarlo lo suficiente para poder contenerlo o desterrarlo a algun sitio,apenas podia ver hacia las ventanas,pero podia sentir a mis amigos dandome animos y aunque no podia escucharlos podia ver en sus rostros la esperanza y ella me daba fuerza para enfrentar a mi mayor demonio,podia sentir su energia positiva fluyendo en mi,Asi pude estar a la altura de tan formidable enemigo,pero por desgracia el tiempo de Enya estaba agotandose tambien,solo quedaban 16 minutos asi que comence a tomar la iniciativa arrojandole bolas de fuego combinadas con los disparos del reloj D,aunque este ya estaba apunto de agotarse,pero recorde que en mi bolsa tenia una bateria con casi toda la carga,asi que la saque,pero en ese momento Eon hizo un ataque directo a mi bolsa la cual destruyo -Veamos cuanto tiempo duras sin suministros dijo sin mostrar expresion y sin dejar de atacar,en verdad estaba en problemas graves,pero no me iba a dejar vencer,Era el todo por el todo,Eon atacaba con tierra para anular mis bolas de fuego asi que cambie a elemento aire y aumente el poder para hacer ondas sonicas las cuales destruyeron sus ataques tierra,pero asi como yo lo lograba contraatacar,eon parecia leer mis pensamientos y el tambien bloqueaba todo lo que yo le enviaba,asi que tenia que ser mas listo o mas rapido,asi estaba comenzando a agotarme,pero tambien veia que Eon tambien estaba quedando exausto,Mi intencion era agotarlo y usar un campo de contencion como el que habia usado contra HeckHax,asi deje de atacarlo tan fuertemente con mis ataques elementales y con el Reloj D tenia que debilitarlo sin yo quedar expuesto por bajar la guardia..

 **133 La batalla final Parte 2**

Asi con esfuerzos estaba acercandome a mi objetivo,a Enya solo le quedaban 13 Minutos las cosas se estaban complicando asi que comence a usar ataques elemntales combinados,con ello lograba arrojarle ataques de Lava cyclones,Vapor a alta temperatura,olas de lodo,tormentas de arena lo cual Eon lograba bloquear,estos ataques en cirscunstancias normales habrian borrado un continente de un mundo sin problema,Eon me estaba presionando a niveles casi imposibles,La lucha era pareja,tenia que encontrar la manera de poder tomar ventaja,Enya cada vez se quedaba sin tiempo Solo quedaban 10 minutos..Pero en un mal movimiento mio,quede en el suelo,Eon inmediatamente aprobecho la situacion para darme un golpe tan poderoso que me destruyo la armadura y estaba dispuesto a darme el golpe final Cuando...  
Mientras tanto en Equestria (pasteleria de Pack y Pastry) -¿Que cosa es esto que acaba de aparecer? pregunto pack -No lo se pero en el aparece algo parecido a HackHex no se que extraña criatura sera,esta peleando contra alguien muy poderoso -¿HackHex esta en problemas? -No lo se mi pequeña,Me temo que solo podemos ver impotentes lo que ocurre..-¿Podemos ayudarlo? -No lo se,el siempre nos ayudo y me siento impotente al saber que no podamos ayudarlo,Observando el misterios cristal que habia aparecido de pronto en su casa -Esta cosa es extraña,no parece estar hecha de cristal,pero es como si fuera una ventana a otro mundo -¿Quien sera ese contra el que esta peleando HackHex? -No lo se, pero se ve muy poderoso -¿Cres que sea mas poderoso que la princesa Celestia? -Eso es imposible,pero me sorprende que HackHex nos haya ocultado lo que en verdad podia hacer -Cres que lo habiamos aceptado si supieramos lo que era capaz de hacer? -Creo que tienes razon nos habria infundido mucho miedo -Papa,Mama! tenemos que ayudarlo -¿Y como podremos hacerlo? solo somos una familia de pasteleros,No somos guerreros! -¿Pero que haremos? -Creo que solo mirar impotentes la batalla..Rato paso y veiamos a nuestro amigo ser golpeado por este feroz enemigo,y parecia que el no podia escucharnos,Rainbow Cake habia ido a la cocina estabamos viendo la terrible pelea,impotentes a poderayudar a nuestro amigo..Minutos despues Rainbow habia hecho un pastel,un pastel de aspecto extraño,ella no habia hecho un pastel sola,pero aun asi parecia no ser comestible,cuando Rainbow vio que HackHex estaba en problemas arrojo ese pastel desagradable por aquella ventana..extrañamente esa cosa paso por el cristal y golpeo al tipo que estaba atacando a HackHex..  
No esperaba que ocurriera algo asi,pero aproveche el descontrol de Eon para golperlo con todas mis fuerzas,al parecer esa distraccion me permitio hacerle bastante daño,Cuando Eon se quito los restos de pastel hizo una especie de hechizo que impedia que nada del exterior pudiera atravezar aquellas ventanas que por error habia yo creado,Asi Eon me embistio,y esta vez logre evitar su ataque..Por degsracia seguia escuchando los gritos de Enya quedaban 8 minutos y necesitaba encontrar la manera de acercarme al orbe y liberarla,Cada que me acercaba al orbe Eon me atacaba con mucha fuerza alejandome del mismo,asi que decidi hacer algo diferente intente alejarlo de ahi para que en algun descuido de el pudiera acercarme al orbe y con ello liberar a Enya,pero parecia que el estaba como siempre varios pasos adelante de mi,ya no podia darme el lujo de esperar agotarlo,el tiempo estaba en mi contra,comence a dispararle sin dejar de usar mis ataques elementales a la vez,pero aun asi no podia obtener la ventaja,su fuerza era superior a la mia,su intelecto y experiencia parecian estar a ottro nivel,tenia que encontrar el modo de usar sus ventajas en su contra,ya que el relojD no tendria mucha potencia para mantenerlo a raya mucho 5 minutos y ya me estaba frustrando,si Eon conseguia que el orbe se cargara por completo destruiria toda la realidad,asi que solo se me ocurrio algo de lo que quizas me arrepentiria..DESTRUIR el orbe..Asi que use una estrategia muy diferente,comence a golpearlo con todo lo que tenia,y en las ligeras bajas de guardia de Eon comence a dispararle al orbe,esperanzado a poderlo destruir,mi mas grande temor era que al destruuirse lo mismo ocurriera con Enya,Pero tambien sabia que si Eon obtennia su objetivo millones de billones de vidas dejarian de existir,no queria perderla,pero tambien no queria que la realidad desapareciera..Para mi desgracia Eon parecia haberdse percatado de mis intenciones y comenzo a mover el orbe usando su control elemental espacio y el orbe comenzo a aparecer y desaparecer aleatoriamente en diferentes puntos del campo de batalla,lo que me hacia imposible localizarlo y con ello obtenerlo o destruirlo...

 **134 La Batalla final Parte 3**

Mientras tanto en Alquimia,La casa de Rock y Bry..-¿Que rayos es esta roca? pregunto Bry -Es muy extraña,nunca habia visto algo como esto en mi vida..¿Pero que es lo que veo? -Imposible Eon sigue vivo! -HackHex lo esta combatiendo solo! -Necesitamos ayudar a mi hermano! -¿Pero como? no tengo idea que cosa es esta roca y mucho menos el saber si podemos hacer algo al respecto.. -Necesitamos reunir al consejo URGENTEMENTE!A los pocos minutos despues Rock Spelunker y Bright Eyes reunieron al consejo necesitaban encontrar la manera de ayudar a HackHex,ellos no creian que esas criaturas extrañas eran HackHex y Eon,pero al ver la pelea que tenian ambos guerreros pudieron constatar los hechos irrefutables,tras evaluar la situacion decidieron crear un sistema para ayudar a HackHex,y la unica manera era detener a Eon lo suficiente para que el pueda obtener el orbe,pero el problema era ¿como crear algo tan poderoso como para detener a Eon?..Mientras ideaban como detenerlo vieron algo muy curioso,vieron como Eon fue golpeado por un pastel que habia salido de estas ventanas,asi que sabian que habria una posibilidad de enviarle ayuda a HacHex,Asi apresuradamente lograron,crear una red de contencion que permitiria usar el poder de Eon en su contra,Cuando lograron crear la red se presento una variante que desconocian ¿Cuanto tiempo resistiria?,Asi queen el momento oportuno dispararon su unico tiro,el cual detuvo a Eon..  
Solo quedan 4 Minutos pero al ver que esa red resistia corri inmediatamente tras el orbe,y lo sujete con fuerza,Eon se libero,y siguio atacandome,pero se me ocurrio usar el orbe como escudo,esperando que Eon desistiera su insistente ataque,lo cual no ocurrio,el orbe parecia resistir sus poderosos golpes,Eon intentaba arrebatarme el orbe pero sabia que si caia en sus manos la realidad estaria en un verdadero problema,Por esa razon trate a toda costa impedirlo,Pero era casi imposible resistir peleando con un solo brazo ya que el orbe me estorbaba para poder atacar o defenderme,en otras situaciones lo habria metido en mi bolsa y con ello no tendria tantos problemas..Tambien no podia como pensar en liberar a Enya del orbe,solo podia escucharla en el interior de este,pero con los insistentes ataques de Eon y con la poca capacidad de concentrarme bajo esta presion tengo muy pocas ideas y opciones,y sin magia no podria hacer una separacion de su poder..  
Pero algo se me ocurrio,usar el mismo truco que el uso para que no alcanzara yo el orbe..Asi que use mi control elemntal Espacio y comence a transportar el orbe a puntos aleatorios del lugar..con eso pude pelear mucho mejor,pero tenia que mantener la concentracion para evitar que Eon obtuviera el orbe en alguna baja de concentrascion que pudiera tener..Solo quedaba un Minuto..Me estaba frustrando la impotencia,Asi que comence a dispararle con los pocos tiros que le quedaban al relo golpearlo con todo mi poder ya no podia darme el lujo de perder el tiempo,era el todo por el todo,solo podia contenerlo,mi poder no me permitia hacerle algun daño y esto ahora me hace pensar que mis batallas previas contra Eon me hicieron ver que el solo estaba jugando conmigo..No sabia como hacer que el orbe fallara,es un objeto que no pertenece a esta realidad y aun asi ni el reloj D podia analizarlo y al no poder salir de este lugar no podria enviarlo a alguna parte para que Eon no lo encontrara en mucho tiempo..Presentia que si lo mandaba al centro de una estrella o al interior de un hoyo negro el maldito podria recuperarlo facilmente,segui peleando,mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite,pero se que si me descuido o me detengo a recuperarme Eon usara ese momento para tomar ventaja,estoy al borde de mi limite..De pronto el orbe comenzo a brillar muy intensamente tanto que me cego por unos instantes..Ya no escuchaba a Enya,intente comunicarme con ella y ya no ninguna respuesta..Eon tomo el orbe -Por fin! 10,000 años de espera y esta listo!..¿Que tal se siente el cambio? Ahora ya nada te detendra,no habra nada en tu mente que te detenga o te haga dudar..Al fin te he liberado! -Yo comence a llorar en ese instante senti que algo en mi cuerpo ya no estaba,fue una sensacion de vacio,comence a llenarme de odio! odio hacia el sujeto que me arrebato lo que me impedia convertirme en alguien como Eon..Asi que convertirme en Eon me permitiria destruirlo,QUE ASI SEA!,Seque mis lagrimas y comence a atacarlo,tras lo subito y sorpresivo del ataque logre que Eon soltara el Orbe y volvio a quedar en mi posecion,Asi comence a golpearlo no solo con toda mi fuerza si no con todo mi odio! Eon comenzo a mostrar cansancio debido a lo poderoso de mis ataques,sus intentos de defenderse comenzaron a flaquear,ahora era capaz de hacerle daño en serio..Con esta fuerza podria destruirlo sin problemas..

 **135 La batalla Final Parte 4**

Ahora Eon estaba teniendo problemas para detenerme,poco a poco comenzaba a mermar su poder,todo iba muy bien hasta que lo tenia en el suelo y le iba a asestar el golpe final!,en ese instante senti un fuerte dolor en mi corazon,tan fuerte que por mas que queria mantenerme en pie no podia,El dolor me impedia moverme,aun con mis deseos de venganza,apezar del odio que sentia por aque que me arrebato mi humanidad..Sentia como si un cristal se estuviera rompiendo en mi interior,el dolor logro derribarme -Por fin ocurrio!,La maldicion que habia en tu interior por fin se esta rompiendo -¿Y eso en que te alegra? Apenas si podia hablar por lo intenso de lo que sentia.. -¿En que? en esto!..Eon comenzo a hacer un hechizo! Al parecer mi capacidad de anular la magia estaba desapareciendo,Normalmente me alegraria por ese hecho,pero Eon tambien parece ser un hechicero muy poderoso,yo no podia hacer nada para detenerlo,Para mi fortuna el dolor estaba cediendo,pero cuando me acerque a Eon una poderosa explosion sacudio todo el lugar -¿Quieres destruirme? Te dare la oportunidad,Hay pocas maneras de destruir a alguien como yo,Destruirme dentro del mundo de los sueños,destruirme en el mundo astral o destruirme en mi verdadera forma,Te dare el placer de verme en mi verdadero ser,Conoce a VIRAGE! Yo solo podia ver una gigantesca criatura,una criatura que jamas pense volver a ver,algo que me atormentaba desde niño solo que esta criatura ahora era mas de 10 veces su tamaño original!..Me intente poner de pie pero no podia..Vi mis manos y..Era un pony! -Creiste que seria tan facil? Ambos compartimos esa peculiaridad,si te destruyo en tu forma REAL te podre destruir definitivamente!,Cuando el humo se disipo Eon..Digo Virage era una criatura enorme Era mas grande que Shadow Blaze en su froma dragon parecia una especie de Grifo de un ojo con enormes colmillos y unas garras mas grandes que yo (que si me logra agarrar con ellas de seguro me hara trizas)..Virage comenzo a atacar yo solo podia correr,que aunque en esta forma podia hacerlo mas facilmente no tenia muchas posibilidades es como llegue hasta este punto,corriendo por mi vida luchando contra un demonio que supera infinitamente el poco poder que poseo..  
Mientras tanto en alguna parte de equestria en un tiempo distante..Un Ranger Dan envejecido, encontro una roca en su cabaña -¿Que cosa es esto? comenzo a observarla y vio algo que en su vida jamas penso volver a ver..Virage! golpeo la roca sin exito -Maldita sea,Virage esta atacando a ese joven..-Momento eso es imposible!..volteo la mirada a un pequeño que acababa de rescatar de aquella feroz criatura..Tal parece que estabamos vinculados por el destino,juvencito..No se como fue esto posible,pero se que tu seras el triunfador..Al ver lo que en el cristal ocurria siguio golpeandolo con toda su fuerza,Ranger Dan queria ayudar al joven que estaba peleando con mucho valor..Cuando estaba apunto de rendirse,se dio cuenta que cuando golpeaba el cristal Virage parecia escuchar lo que ocurria..Asi que hizo un ultimo intento,su cuerpo ya no funcionaba como antes,los años nunca han sido benebolentes con poderosa patada logro hacer que Ranger Dan pudiera dar un mensaje.. -Recuerda NO importa tu forma,importa el corage y la conviccion que tienes,Eres un joven talentoso,Usa tu actual forma y sacale ventaja! es parte de ti y tu instinto no te fallara!..Por degracia aquel viejo ya no tenia fuerza para ver el desenlase de esta batalla,pero se fue satisfecho por haber ayudado a aquel que el destino puso en su camino mas de una vez, con sus ultimas fuerzas saco su diario,esperando sirviera no solo de legado,si no tambien para entrenar a aquel pequeño a quien jamas tendria la oportunidad ayudar..Al dia siguiente los padres de aquel jovencito lo encontraron dormido en aquel solitario lugar..  
Cuando escuche lo que dijo Ranger Dan,Me infundio fuerza para enfrentar al demonio,Ahora dispongo de algo que no disponia mas que en mis sueños Magia!..Use un hechizo el cual me ayudo a recuperar mi salud y energias,con ello logre recuperarme para poder pelear una vez mas,Pero ahora podia usar,la magia,la ciencia y el control para enfrentarme al Virage,Asi comence a mezclar el poder del relojD tecnicas de control elemntal con mi magia,estos ataques poseian un poder sin precedentes,lograban no solo mantener a raya al Virage,tambien me podia percatar que le estaba haciendo daño,pero aun asi me era dificil usar mis poderes en contra de Virage en esta forma,Intente volver a mi forma humana,pero mis intentos fracasaban rotundamente,Pero ya no podia perder el tiempo con ello,Tenia que detener al Virage de una vez y para siempre..

 **136 La batalla final Parte 5**

En la tierra habia aparecido uno de tantos cristales Jack Kane lo estuvo observando desde que este aperecio,Sabia que su amigo estaba en graves problemas,asi que llamo a su antiguo grupo,Poco a poco fueron llegando sus amigos,aquellos que ayudo en aquellos años del "Beast Buster",todos observaban impotentes lo que ocurria en el cristal,querian ayudar,pero solo podian ver impotentes lo que ocurria,Dana comenzo a analizar el misterioso cristal,y descubrio que era una ventana a ese lugar,y aunque nada fsico podria atravezarlo se percato que la energia si podria pasar atravez de el,pero la pregunta era saber como eso podria ayudarlo,Jack Kane comenzo a pedir ayuda de sus amigos,tendrian que construir un arma poderosa que derribara a tan temible criatura por desgracia el tiempo era escencial,Asi que improvisar era la unica opcion,asi con varios accesorios que alguna vez HackHex les habia entregado a lo largo del tiempo Lograron construir una precaria pero poderosa arma usando las refacciones sobrantes del Chaser y el Beast Buster,Cuando la oportunidad se dio dispararon hacia el cristal esperando esto ayudara a su amigo..  
Asi segui golpeando al Virage,sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse,esta criatura parecia regenerarse tan rapido como yo lo heria duraba muy poco tiempo con las heridas abiertas,pero sabia que una capacidad de esta clase,tenia que tener una debilidad,el problema es que no poseia el barro magico de Mama y era mas que obvio que en este lugar no podria obtener los ingredientes del mismo quizas si usaba el barro magico en una polaridad diferente quizas eso podria anular su capacidad de regenerarse,subitamente vi un poderoso rayo golpear al Virage, el ataque lo habia derribado asi que NO desaprobeche la oportunidad en la henorme herida que le habia provocado en una de sus patas use mi control tiempo,para aletargar su capacidad regenerativa,Pero por desgracia necesitaria inflingirle mas heridas asi de grandes para en verdad poder provocarle un daño fatal..  
Mientras tanto en la orilla del tiempo muchos guardianes estaban observando el misterioso cristal que habia aparecido de la nada -Doctor Benson! necesita ver esto con urgencia-¿Que ocurre? -No lo sabemos,pero creo esto es de interes global un codigo delta! -Codigo Delta?..subitamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y llego a donde estaba el cristal -¿Que sabemos de esta cosa? -Eon y HackHex estan peleando -¿Alguna razon o motivo? -Al parecer Eon quiere destruir la realidad,HackHex intenta detenerlo,pero no es tan poderoso para lograrlo..-Analicen el cristal! debe haber una manera que podamos detener a Eon -¿Y que hay de HackHex señor? -El esta intentando salvarnos..HAY QUE APOYARLO! la misma limitante del tiempo les impidio desarrollar algun metodo para poder ayudarlo,asi que usaron el arma mas poderosa que conocian,Al pase de los milenios los guardianes del tiempo fueron atesorando conocimientos y equipos de las mas variadas partes del universo de eras distantes y lugares que "nunca existieron" -Señor el cañon Alquimia esta listo! pero NO tenemos algo tan poderoso para poder disparar,la fuente de energia jamas se encontro -Evacuen a TODO el personal y canalicen TODA la energia de la base,solo necesitaremos soporte vital en este laboratorio -Pero señor! si hacemos esto perderemos la base permanentemente! -Y si no lo hacemos TODA la realidad dejara de existir, evacuen el lugar yo me quedare aqui a cumplir la ultima mision -Señor,pero usted dejara de existir! -¿Recuerdas para que fue creada esta organizacion? -Proteger al universo evitando que algun criminal destruya el equilibrio del mismo -Exacto!,morire cumpliendo el ideal de nuestra ancestral organizacion -Señor,Fue un gran honor haber trabajado con usted -El honor fue mio soldado! evacua a todos y canaliza TODO el poder al cañon,y solo deja lo suficiente para el soporte vital..Minutos despues la base estaba desierta,solo habia energia para mantener el soporte vital en aquel laboratorio durante unos minutos despues de realizar un unico disparo,El doctor Benson solo tenia un disparo,esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para acabar con el Virage,asi que despues que todos el personal evacuo la base hizo el disparo,esperando que sirviera para salvar lo que durante milenios habian protegido,aun pagando con su propia vida y aceptando su destino..  
Virage se volvio a incorporar y aumento el poder de sus ataques,habia notado que en esa forma Eon no podia atacar con control elemntal,aun asi su fuerza fisica y poder magico eran lo suficientemente grande para ser muy peligroso,Al igual que con el ataque anterior,Virage recibio otro poderoso ataque,este aun mas potente que el anterior,Asi que sin perder tiempo logre paralizar la capacidad regenerativa del Virage,pero aun asi NO era suficiente,Esperaba que en este estado mis ataques lograran perforar su gruesa piel,pero no tenia ningun exito..Por mas fuerte que atacara solo lograba hacer pequeños rasguños en la piel de esta gigantesca bestia..  
Mientras tanto en la tierra (en otro tiempo y realidad) En una base sin recuursos ni equipo sofisticado,Un chico de nombre Nathan Rivers encontro un misterioso cristal en la base -Padre necesitaremos reunir a los antiguos herederos,uno de nuestos amigos esta en graves problemas,minutos despues los 10 herederos estaban frente al misterioso cristal -demonios!..dijo Mathilde,HackHex esta en peligro y no podemos hacer nada,ninguno de nuestros poderes sirve para ayudarlo -¿Que sabemos de este cristal?,dijo Camile -No tengo idea en toda mi vida no he visto nada similar dijo Zack -Parece ser una especie de ventana a otro universo,dijo Erick -Si es una ventana,quizas podamos pasar por ella,dijo Liandra -Me temo que no es tan facil,parece que esta bloqueada,nada fisico puede pasar por ella -Entonces ¿que podemos hacer para desbloquearla? dijo Roger -Nada me temo,pero tengo una idea,¿Que ocurrio la ultima vez que combinamos nuestro poder? -Aparecio el poder del elemnto prisma ,dijo mark -Entonces si combinamos todos nuestros poderes elemntales ¿podriamos ayudar a Hackhex? -Es una posibilidad,pero me temo que solo tendremos una sola oportunidad,asi que no debemos fallar...

 **137 La batalla Final Parte 6**

Seguia peleando contra Virage,con los ataques anteriores habian provocado grandes heridas sus patas traseras y una gran herida en el vientre pero aun asi no era lo suficiente grave para poder destruir a esta terrible criatura..Subitamente un poderoso ataque elemntal aparecio,pero este carecia de control,asi que me converti en el instrumento para poderlo canalizar ese poder y con ello logre lesionarlo aun mas,pero con el mismo efecto inutil,por desgracia hacer eso habia disminuido mi poder..  
En otra parte de Equestria,en los cuarteles de los guardianes del conocimiento -Esta roca aparecio de la nada -¿Como entro esto aqui? pregunto Relic Hunter -No lo sabemos aparecio derrepente,al analizarla relic Hunter se dio cuenta que en esta se podia ver a HackHex peleando contra un peligroso demonio -¿Que hacemos? pregunto un recluta -Traigan la armadura del Alicornio! -P-Pero ese es un objeto sagrado -Obedezcan la orden!..Momentos despues llego el recluta junto con Wise Guardian -¿Porque pediste la armadura del alicornio? -Padre, HackHex esta en graves problemas -¿Y cuando no lo esta ese jovencito imprudente? -Vealo por sus propios ojos..Wise Guardian observo el cristal...-VIRAGE! -¿Lo conoces? -Necesitaremos enviarle la armadura a HackHex de inmediato!..Intentaron enviar la armadura atravez de esta ventana sin exito -¿Que ocurre aqui?..Varios expertos analizaron el cristal -Señor necesitaremos toda nuestra energia para abrir esto por unos segundos,Pero solo tendremos UNA oportunidad -No importa,HackHex necesita esa armadura! Traigan a todos los unicornios de esta base,necesitaremos TODA su magia para enviarle la ayuda que necesita nuestro amigo!  
Con gran esfuerzo y toda la magia de los guardianes lograron enviar las 3 partes de la armadura del alicornio atravez de ese pequeño portal..  
Seguia peleando con el Virage,pero esta cosa no parecia inmutarse por las heridas que poseia,yo no tenia idea cuanto tiempo podria resistir manteniendolas abiertas,De pronto vi que unas piezas cayeron en las cercanias -¿Mas ayuda? como me hacia falta,era aquella vieja armadura que habia encontrado en aquella piramide,solo que ahora esta si tenia un aspecto mas "mistico",en su interior encontre una nota -Tus poderes para anular la magia convirtieron esta maravilla en chatarra,ahora que la magia esta contigo,esperamos puedas vencer a tan temible enemigo..Rapidamente me puse esa armadura y de inmediato senti una fuerza recorrer mi cuerpo me crecieron unas alas y me salio un cuerno,claro no eran tan grandes como los de mi madre,pero sabia que la armadura habria liberado mis habilidades perdidas,ademas de recuperar mi vitalidad otra vez,pero aun con ese poder Extra seguia sin poder hacerle un daño real al virage,aunque este siguiera atacandolo sin descanzo..  
Mientras tanto en Alquimia -Mama!,Papa! aparecio este objeto extraño! -¿Que ocurre? HackHex esta peleando contra Eon! -Tenemos que ayudarlo! -Esta cosa no permite pasar a ese mundo,Ademas la entrada es muy pequeña hasta para mischief Maker -¿Pero como podemos ayudar a mi hermano? Siguiron viendo impotentes la pelea hasta este punto y se dieron cuenta de la intencion de HackHexal mantener las heridas del Virage abiertas,Asi que HexStar y Hackmaster fabricaron una pocion muy especial,el veneno mas poderoso jamas inventado,ambos lograron crear un veneno que mataria a cualquier forma de vida existente en el universo,incluido Eon o Virage,el problema era como pasarlo por la ventana,Asi que mi padre metio el poderoso veneno en una pistola de hechizos,por desgracia por el tiempo solo pudieron preparar una sola dosis del tan letal veneno..Asi HexStar y Mischief Maker usaron todo su poder para levantar momentaneamente el bloqueo que habia puesto Eon y enviarme el arma por aquella ventana...  
Asi encontre el arma que mis padres enviaron,podia ver un liquido negro,pude facilmente deducir que era una version opuesta al barro magico de Mama,Pero antes que pudiera siquiera apuntar vi que el Virage habia encontrado el modo de cerrar sus heridas,no podia desperdidiar este unico disparo -Estupido,¿Piensas que no podria seguir usando mi control elental? por el contrario en esta forma soy mucho mas poderoso! De pronto comenzo en sus golpes y ataques a usar control elental combinado,lo cual lo hacia aun mas peligroso,Ya no podia confiarme,esta vez estaba completamente solo..pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Como podre hacerle otra herida fuerte para inyectarle el veneno? guarde la pistola y me dedique a enfrentarlo,no podia volverlo a herir asi,necesitaba encontrar un modo de derrotar a Virage..  
Cuando menos lo espere vi un veloz ataque muy familiar un poderoso rayo de Luz y obscuridad -Nasty Trick y Light Beam!..el poderoso ataque dio directamente en el ojo del Virage! lo cual lo derribo dejandolo expuesto -esta es mi oportunidad!..pero asi de rapido su enorme ojo habia sanado subitamente -Recuerda un elemento solo no es tan poderoso como la suma del TODO!..Fue lo ultimo que escuche de ellos dos,Cuando vi que todos los cristales habian desaparecido..

 **138 El elemento Cero!**

Creo que al final habia entendido lo que debia hacer,necesitaba usar todas mis destrezas a la vez, todo lo que aprendi hasta el dia de hoy,El virage parecia saber lo que intentaba y comenzo a cambiar,se estaba haciendo una criatura mas grande y mas peligrosa,comence a liberar TODO mi poder magico y algo extraño ocurrio..Mi cuerpo cambio otra vez,NO no volvi a ser un humano mis alas y mi cuerno se hicieron mas grandes..Creo que liberar mi poder interior esta rindiendo frutos,aunque al mismo tiempo el odio que sentia hacia Virage se hacia aun mas grande y poco a poco comence a perder la capacidad de controlar ese poder..Ya me estaba hartando de no poder hacer nada efectivo para acabar con Virage..Asi que rompiendo mis propios limites comence a intentar algo imposible (o eso creia) para mi..Usar todo mi control elental a la vez,usar mi conocimiento de la ciencia para canalizar correctamente ese poder y mi recien liberada capacidad magica combinada,esto iba a ser un verdadero reto,asi que empece a usar mi malicia y valor para aprobechar lo que ahora disponia,Comence a usar mi control elental tiempo y logre destransformar al Virage,usando mi magia logre paralizarlo,y sabiendo como canalizar el apoyo previamente recibido por mis amigos,asi logre invocar todas aquellas ayudas que obtuve minutos atras..con ello volvi a repetir esos poderosos ataques que me ayudaron en un comienzo,como si de rebobinar una cinta de video se tratara, al abrir sus anteriores heridas y hacerle unas nuevas,pero Virage no iba a quedarse asi por siempre,Asi que al usar TODO el control elental logre ver algo que siquiera imaginaba que existiera,pude ver la trama del multiverso su codigo fuente,podia ver posibilidades infinitas y sus resultados,en ese extraño periodo tome mis herraduras y las arroje con toda mi fuerza y poder,de ese modo logre hacerle una herida que dejo expuesto el corazon del virage,En ese instante tome el veneno que mis padres habian hecho y logre meterlo directo en lo mas profundo de su corazon..pero ese momento fue fugaz,pero lo suficientemente largo para destruir al Virage -Imposible! lograste encontrar el...!..

En ese instante Virage se empezo a convertir en polvo y ese polvo a convertirse en nada..Mis padres habian creado un veneno tan poderoso como para destruir su cuerpo,mente y espiritu a la vez,Me sentia al borde del colapso,Pero cuando Virage desaparecio pude ver el orbe tirado a la mitad de ese extraño lugar,lo sujete y recorde lo que esto representaba,ahora yo era el ser mas poderoso del multiverso,pero mi espiritu estaba vacio y roto,alguien importante en mi vida habia dejado de existir ¿De que sirve esta victoria?..¿De que sirve el poder absoluto si vas a vivir vacio por toda la eternidad? Estuve un buen rato pensando en lo que habia logrado,un sabor agridulce habia en mis labios,el saber que habia superado mis propios limites y miedos,y por el contrario sentir que todo lo que habia hecho a lo largo de mi vida carecia de sentido y proposito..Sin Eon pude facilmente encontrar la salida de aquel lugar y tambien volver a mi forma humana,LLegue al vacio metaverso,me quite la armadura del alicornio y la deje tirada ahi mismo -¿Asi ha de ser vivir vacio?..contemplando el horizonte de aquel vacio y esteril lugar,esperando encontrar esperanza,ya no podia volver a la realidad,temia convertirme en alguien como Eon si lo hacia,Enloquecer por el poder,era una carga que Ahora tendria ¿Pero que hare ahora con el orbe y con mi vida? Suspire profundamente y recorde..El orbe puede conceder cualquier deseo por muy imposible que este sea..Asi lo abraze y deje que mi corazon tomara esa descicion,El orbe comenzo a obscurecerse y dejo de brillar,note que este ya no tendria ningun poder,y se me salian las lagrimas,hasta que senti una calida mano en mi hombro -No llores,Venciste a tus mayores temores y ahora ya no estaras solo,Di la vuelta y habia una chica en una armadura morada,Era Enya! y tenia forma humana,aunque ahora ella era un poco mas bajita que yo,eso era raro -No entiendo! ¿como puedes caminar solo con 2 pienas? pregunto Enya..Yo solo la abrase -has vuelto!,senti que jamas volveria a verte -no seas tonto,yo sabia que lo lograrias,siempre tuve fe en ti -tome la armadura del alicornio y la envie a Equestria,Relic Hunter la protegeria hasta que otro heroe fuera digno de portarla..Abri un portal y cargue a Enya -Oye eso se siente raro! -¿Sabes que no dejare que te pierdas otra vez? -Deja de hacer eso! me siento incomoda cuando me cargas -Deja te llevo a casa y te presento con mi familia! ademas,necesitaras tiempo para aprender a caminar en 2 piernas -Muy bien pero no esperes que se haga costumbre -No sera,pero dejame disfrutar tu compañia..En casa,mis padres estaban felices porque habia vencido a tan temible enemigo,mi hermana y shadow preguntaron por mi invitada,no sabia como explicarles quien era realmente,pero creo las explicaciones valdrian sobrando,solo les dije que era mi prometida,y aunque Enya le habia tomado por sorpresa ,no dudo en aceptrarlo,ese fue un dia muy feliz,y esperaba esa felicidad nunca terminara..

 _ **Epilogo**_

Dias despues decidi visitar a mis amigos,todos aquellos que no perdieron su fe en mi,Asi fui visitando mundos uno a uno para agradecerles y contarles lo ocurrido..En la tierra volvi a ver a aquellas personas que llegue a conocer,en tosas sus realidades,sabia que quizas nos volveriamos a ver,aunque por desgracia la vida de los humanos es tan efimera y pasajera,pero no significaba el fin de mis aventuras con ellos,aunque quizas ya no sean tan emocionantes Natalie se volvio la compañera de aventuras de mi hermana,y aunque quizas no vaya al caso,sabia que mi hermana ya no estaria sola nunca mas ya que contaria con muy buenos amigos a partir de ahora,Cuando fui a Equestria volvi a ser un alicornio,pero al igual que mi hermana oculte mis alas y las de Enya (si,ella tambien lo era una bella alicornio de color morado y cabello verde aqua) ya que no queria hacer mucho revuelo, visite a Pastry Cream ,Pack Express,Rainbow Cake habia obtenido su cutie mark al arrojarle aquel pastel a Eon, Ella sera una gran portectora del pueblo,aunque necesitara la preparacion adecuada para lograrlo su cutie mark? El rayo de la esperanza (pero eso ya sera otra historia),Relic Hunter obtuvo el control de los Guardianes del conocimiento de Equestria despues de eso,Wise Guardian descubrio que el ya estaba listo para tomar las riendas del lugar,Relic Hunter guardo la armadura del alicornio en un lugar seguro y Enya sorpresivamente le obsequio su armadura a este mundo para que quien fuera digno la portara y ayudara a quien lo necesitara,y porfin desde su creacion esta armadura volvio a estar completa nuevamente ya que le entregue mis herraduras tambien -Ya no necesitare esto! -Pero si tu armadura es tan valiosa para tu estirpe,le dije sorprendido -Ya no la necesito ya no soy una Knightmare,Ahora soy tu compañera de vida -Relic puso el armadura Knightmare en el centro de la sala de tesoros como un recuerdo de la pelea contra Virage..  
Despues fui a la Tierra otra vez a ver como seguian mis demas amigos,estaba feliz por ellos,pero sabia que ellos tendrian mas aventuras en el futuro,asi que solo fue un "hasta luego" La tierra es un mundo donde las cosas siempre estan evolucionando y quizas eso es lo que mas me ha gustado de ese mundo..Despues visite Alquimia,pero ahi me recibieron de una manera muy diferente a lo que imaginaba,Bright Eyes y Rock Spelunker habian organizado un espectacular banquete!,nunca habia sentido tantas muestras de afecto,pero el afecto que en verdad me importaba era el de mi familia,Aun asi seguimos las festividades por un par de dias,Alquimia estaba feliz por la destruccion definitiva de Eon..Bry y Rock,habian escrito lo ocurrido para que las futuras generaciones nunca olviden el legado que ahora poseian,JackTex queria ir de aventura alguna vez con nosotros,pero le dije que tendria que esperar,Ahora yo necesitaba descansar de tantas aventuras,Aunque igualmente quizas mi hermana quiera salir de aventuras con el..  
Pero estaba triste por Ranger Dan y el doctor Benson quienes se sacrificaron por ayudarme -¿No puedes hacer nada por Ranger Dan o Benson? pregunto Enya -Por desgracia el tiempo de Ranger Dan se termino,fue un valiente amigo que nunca dejo de luchar contra el mal..Pero creo que hay esperanza con el Doctor Benson..Abri un portal y llegamos a aquella base,El Doctor Benson estaba al borde de sus limites (aunque para el habian pasado solo unos minutos despues de haber disparado contra Virage),el aire estaba escaso y el soporte vital del lugar estaba apunto de desaparecer,Pero Ahora eso ya no representaba ningun problema para mi,asi que arregle el lugar usando un hechizo,y cure a mi amigo -Que bueno que hayas triunfado -Calma necesitas recuperar el aliento,gracias a ti y a los demas que creyeron en mi,logre esta victoria -Lastima que este lugar quedo bloqueado para siempre -Eso es incorrecto,ahora tengo el poder para dejarlo como estaba -Simplemente sorprendente! -Necesitare quien proteja a los debiles mientras yo este ocupado,Tu y tu grupo son indicados para eso,eso siempre fue lo que mi padre siempre quizo -Espero no decepcionarte -No lo haras,siempre has hecho y siempre haraz lo correcto..-Antes que se vayan,quiero que vean algo -¿Que cosa? pregunte intrigado -¿Recuerdas lo que te estaba ocurriendo cuando tu energia estaba saliendose de control? -Hubo algun problema? -No exactamente,pero ven conmigo quizas tu puedas responder mis dudas..Caminamos hasta aquel lugar,el fin del tiempo,un lugar tan vacio como el metaverso,pero una colosal sorpresa habia ahi -¿Que cosa es eso? pregunto Enya -Creo es un universo naciente dijo el Dr Benson -No estas tan equivocado (recordando como Eon provoco un "BigBang" en uno de ellos) sentia que este universo DEBIA nacer,pero que necesitaria a alguien tan poderoso como Eon para que esto ocurriera,le pedi a Enya y a Benson que salieran del lugar y se pusieran a salvo,estaba muy nervioso,pero sin Eon para hacer esto podria destruirse el equilibrio al no hacer que las cosas siguieran su curso,quizas mi destino es hacer que las cosas sucedan..Asi que con mi poder logre hacerlo estallar,y aunque no fue algo muy complicado resulto extrañamente satisfactorio.. -Sorprendente,este universo no pertenece a la trama original de nuestra realidad,podremos ver un universo nuevo desde sus origenes y sus posibilidades son tan infinitas,creo que ya tengo un nuevo pasatiempo para lo que me reste de vida,dijo el Doctor Benson -Vaya no pense que te interesara el tema -Solo quiero descubrir la verdad de la creacion y la razon del todo,el proposito y significado de la vida, y viendo esto creo que podre encontrar las respuestas que necesito..Asi salimos del lugar abri un portal y caminamos al metaverso Enya y yo -¿Y ahora que haremos? pregunto Enya -lo que tu desees,tenemos toda la eternidad para descubrirlo..-¿en este lugar hay alguien mas? pregunto Enya -No!, de hecho no es posible que exista alguien mas en este sitio ¿Porque lo preguntas? -Hay algo por alla..Se podia ver algo extraño en la lejania de aquel vacio y desolado paisaje..Caminamos hacia esa direccion para llevarnos una sorpresa..  
-Maldita sea! Dije frustrado..En la lejania podia ver la silueta de Eon parado y mirando al Horizonte -Bien hecho! lo lograste al final! -Demonio ¿Como pudiste sobrevivir? ¿Cuantas veces tengo que destruirte para liberar a la creacion de tu inmunda existencia? -No estoy aqui para pelear contra ti o Enya -¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto? -Como te dije anteriormente tu existencia tenia que ser cuidadosamente supervisada y con ello ponerte a prueba en muchas cosas,y la ultima prueba fue nuestro ultimo encuentro -¿Una prueba? ¿Estas demente? -De hecho NO dijo Enya..Eon me logro contactar,me explico lo que te estaba ocurriendo,el que te dividieras,y el exceso de energia que tu cuerpo estaba generando,me pidio lo ayudara en tu ultima prueba -¿Porque aceptaste ayudar a este demente? (pregunte algo decepcionado) -El me mostro el futuro,este futuro para ser exactos,el necesitaba de tu ayuda -¿Y porque habria de ayudar a alguien que no tenia miedo de arrebatarmelo todo? -Creo eso podemos respondelo nosotros..Di la vuelta y estaban Light Beam y Nasty trick (en su forma humana) Nasty trick Era una chica delgada de cabello corto color negro muy intenso y Light Beam era un joven de cabello rubio muy similar a su hermana fisicamente (era de obviarse siendo gemelos) -¿Pero que esta ocurriendo aqui? pregunte bastante confundido -Eon es nuestro padre..Yo quede frio con la noticia -Cuando nuestro universo colapso nuestra madre logro sacar a mi padre de nuestra decadente realidad y con el, solo nuestras escencias pudieron escapar,el necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacer renacer nuestro universo,por desgracia TU no puedes crear tu propio universo,asi que tuvo que crear a alguien tan poderoso como el mismo,para poder hacerlo,aquel universo que acabas de hacer nacer es nuestra realidad,y en pocos momentos nuestra madre podra existir de nuevo tambien..Yo estaba sorprendido y a la vez no tenia manera de entender toda esta nueva informacion..-Tengo que admitirlo, cuando te fabrique,pense que serias un fracaso como los Sintax y otros fiascos monumentales como Virage el cual simplemente use para probar tu valia,pense que caerias presa del poder,que te corromperia y te convertirias en algo como HeckHax o Virage,un ser que no es capaz de comprender la razon del todo,Asi que para evitarlo cuando tu madre hizo ese terrible hechizo logre que tu lo absorbieras,para que pudieras comenzar desde el principio y poco a poco tuvieras la fuerza fisica,mental y espiritual para controlar todo el poder que ahora posees y no enloquecieras como HeckHax o te convirtieras en una abominacion como Virage -¿Pero para que tanto misterio? podrias habermelo dicho todo y lo habria entendido -Me temo que no era tan facil,Necesitas controlar tus emociones,ser critico frio y hacer lo correcto aunque esto sea doloroso,no dejarte influenciar por tus deseos y ambiciones,porque ellos eventualmente acabarian corrompiendote,tambien necesitabas tener la capacidad de odiar y destruir..Ya que para destruir la maldicion que pesaba en ti necesitabas de un poder que solo se puede obtener por el amor o el odio mas puro -¿Y no podias decirmelo en un principio? -Si tu supieras la cura habrias buscado el amor desesperadamente,recuerda que cuando buscas algo desesperadamente jamas lo encontraras,habrias expuesto tu corazon a muchas personas y ello eventualmente te habria destruido espiritualmente..Ahora comenzaba a entender todo,lo que de alguna manera me hizo sentir algo tonto al no poder comprender las cosas desde un inicio que para que todo pudiera funcionar necesitaba de un equilibrio,ya que no todo podia ser solo blanco o negro..-De hecho muchacho tu eres el unico ser en toda la realidad en controlar el poder de los 13 elementos -¿13 elementos? Yo solo se que existen 12 Los elementos del cuerpo (elementos fisicos) Tierra,Fuego,Viento y agua..Los elemntos del espiritu (elementos intangibles) Luz,Obscuridad,electricidad y plasma y por ultimo los elementos de la mente (aquellos de los que solo poseemos la concepcion) Tiempo,espacio,Prisma y equilibrio -Tu a diferencia mia desde tu nacimiento eres capaz de controlar el elemento CERO -¿A cual se refiere? pregunto Enya con suma curiosidad -Simple el nombre de este elemento es "NADA" -¿Nada? eso no es un elemento,Dije con mucha ingenuidad -Recuerda que antes y despues del todo siempre hay nada..Y tu algun dia dominaras y controlaras la NADA,Pero por desgracia yo no puedo enseñarte eso ya que quizas seas el unico ser de toda la creacion en controlarla.,pero creo tendras todo el tiempo del universo para resolverlo y eventualmente controlarlo..  
Subitamente una presencia aparecio donde nosotros estabamos,fue algo sorprendente de ella emanaba un poder que superaba al mio o al del Virage,pero aun asi esa energia era calida y muy tranquilizante -¿Me extrañaban? dijo una dulce voz femenina (una mujer madura de largo cabello rubio y con un brillo muy hermoso) -Crista! has vuelto! Dijo Eon mostrando una expresion humana (cosa que en todo el tiempo que tenia de concocerlo jamas habia visto que expresara) -Mama! dijeron Nasty Trick y Light Beam -HackHex,Enya les presento a la familia Mi esposa Crista y mis hijos Kent y Kaly -Vaya jamas pense que tuvieran esos nombres!, dije sorprendido -Teniamos que mantener la charada lo suficiente para poder ver a nuestra madre de nuevo y volver a casa -y jovencita ¿Como te ganaste el amor de este valiente joven? aquella mujer le pregunto a Enya -Eso fue muy extraño ahora que lo pienso -¿Porque? -diria que estaba tomando un baño de alquitran cuando lo conoci -Vaya eso si que es extraño -y una ultima pregunta ¿Porque en Equestria NUNCA tuve una cutie mark? -Eso es muy simple,Todos los habitantes de Equestria estan sujetos a un destino,Pero TU tienes el don que tienen los Humanos y habitantes de alquimia -¡Cual es ese don? -Ese don es el libre albedrio,por esa razon sus futuros NO estan escritos..Ustedes son libres de decidir lo que quieren hacer de su destino...Asi que fabriquense uno bueno -¿Entonces podemos hacer lo que sea? Pregunte sorprendido -Eso ya dependera de ustedes!,dijo Crista -HackHex creo esta es la despedida,En toda mi larga vida jamas pense en encontrar a alguien a quien llamar MI IGUAL! y como consejo evita molestarme en un par de años,quiero reponer este tiempo con mi familia. -¿Que no es poco tiempo? Pregunto Enya -todo depende lo que uses como referencia..Para mi los años son la cantidad de universos que he visto nacer y morir,asi que ya te daras una idea de cuanto tiempo quiero que no me molesten..Adios! Eon abrio un portal y desaparecio junto con su familia..

Eso habia resultado demasiado intenso,nunca imagine que Eon tuviera un lado humano,y que hubiera hecho que las cosas sucedieran,Quizas a eso se referia cuando lo conoci..quizas en un "par de años" pueda descubrir la respuesta,Pero por el momento solo queria disfrutar de la verdadera calma,y solo seguir el extraño ejemplo de Eon..  
Asi Enya y yo volvimos a Evergreen a contarle a mi familia lo que habia sucedido,Nunca pense que las cosas terminarian de esta manera,quizas el final de esta historia solo sea el principio..¿Sera un adios o un hasta pronto?..La verdad eso ni yo lo se.

 **F I N..**

 ** _Nota Final_**

Me gustaria recibir opiniones respecto a la historia,para ver si vale la pena una continuacion o no..Decidi darle un final algo brusco y concluyente debido a la falta de opiniones (ya que no se, si les gusto o no les gusto) espero algun dia poder poner el final real que tenia en mente (como final alternativo) y si la historia vale la pena continuarla..

Espero la hayan disfrutado..hasta la proxima!


End file.
